Root Of Uchiha
by Mr. Battosai
Summary: Nonou yakushi adalah orang yang amat disayanginya. sayangnya ia harus meninggalkan panti untuk membantu dana bagi pemasukan panti, dan ia harus berjuang keras ditengah latihan keras. sharingannya bangkit ditengah latihan dan ia jadi tahu akan identitas aslinya. tapi suatu saat ia harus membunuh semangat hidupnya sendiri.apayangterjadi?MangekyouNaruto,BigHatred,ANBU-naruto!badsumary
1. Chapter 1 (Bocah Panti)

**ROOT of Uchiha.**

Rated : T

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Chapter 1

Jlegar!

"ahk!"

Anak lelaki kecil itu langsung berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan menekukkan kedua lutut ke tubuh. Ia meringkuk ke sudut dinding dengan tubuh gemetar, di bawah ranjangnya sosok lain menangis tersedu-sedu. Ya, dua kamar dengan satu tempat tidur bertingkat.

"hiks! Hiks!"

Plup!

Lampu seketika padam. Sosok lain terdengar tergopoh-gopoh mendekat kearah mereka. Bocah tadi melebarkan matanya, mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mungkin datang dan berkunjung kearah kamarnya ini. Biasanya saat-saat seperti ini ia akan menyelipkan diri kedalam selimut, tapi ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa cahaya. Dan itu mengganggunya, seolah akan selalu ada kejahatan dalam kegelapan.

"a-aaku t-ttakut!"

Suara itu mengganggunya. Dan ia langsung memilih menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil bersiap menyelipkan tubuh ke dalam selimut. Saat itu juga karena makin lama keadaan makin dingin dan gelap hingga semuanya terasa seperti indranya tidak bisa mengecap ransangan apapun; itu membuatnya takut.

"t-ttakut!"

"cerewet! Diam saja!"teriaknya pada anak di bawah ranjang. "jangan membuat keadaan jadi lebih menyebalkan."

"ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Seketika suara itu membuatnya melebarkan mata. Ternyata semua anak juga mencari ibu mereka. Ibu dengan mata hijaunya dan kaca mata bulat yang diletakkan di atas hidung. Tak ketinggalan, anak dibawah ranjangnya melompat berlari secara instingtif kearah pintu kamar mereka dan segera melesak keluar. Dan ia tak mau ketinggalan, ia pun berlari mengikuti yang lain karena sendirian dalam kegelapan bukan sesuatu yang akan disukainya.

Ia takut gelap. Ia benci kegelapan.

"ibuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Masing-masing anak saling berpapasan di koridor. Di luar suara angin membuat mereka tahu bahwa sedang terjadi badai musim dingin. Bukan cuaca yang favorit, semua anak saling menyenggol dan bertubrukan di lorong. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu tampak berkilau dari balik pintu dengan mantel penutup kepala.

Seseorang dengan lentera di tangan dan mata sehijau lumut pepohonan yang sejuk. Semua anak langsung berlari kearah sana.

"ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Semua anak langsung berebut berpelukan. Tak terkecuali ia yang jadi ikut-ikutan. Dimana-pun dan kapanpun ia juga tak mau kalah, ia adalah pemilik ibu mereka 'nya' dan ia tak mau ada orang lain yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan ibunya. Dan itulah ia langsung berlari dan melompat kedalam pelukan sosok itu. Sosok wanita muda yang cantik dan sangat ramah padanya.

"gelap! Aku takut!"

"tak apa, aku ada disini. Shhh."

Semua anak berkerumun dengan titik pusat sang ibu. Wanita itu mengelus punggung satu per satu anak yang paling dekat dengannya. Memberikan kehangatan dalam pelukannya. Disebelahnya sebuah lentera berkaca diletakkan di lantai, mata hijaunya kelihatan memandang raut wajah ketakutan tiap anak satu per satu. Itu menimbulkan sebuah persepsi lain dalam hatinya.

'apa harus secepat ini?'

"ibuu aku takut."

"shhh. Ayo, disini ada ibu."

Dikejauhan, dari dalam kegelapan siluet berpakaian putih dan hitam kuno khas para pendeta mendekati mereka. Seorang wanita baya dan lelaki tua yang kelihatan masih cukup kuat di usia senja-nya. Serentak mereka berkumpul, di tengah simpang lorong dan mengandalkan sebuah lentera mini untuk penerangan. Dilihatnya wajah kedua pendeta tadi baik-baik, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"ibu."panggil si pendeta wanita tua. "menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Dengan hembusan napas lelahnya sosok dengan sapaan ibu itu melirik kearah kegelapan. Menerawang kearah sebuah pintu besar di dekat ujung lorong yang amat gelap dan terpencil. Tersudut. Ia menyentuh ujung kacamatanya perlahan, lalu meraih tangkai pegangan lenteranya. Matanya sekali lagi berpapasan dengan dua sosok pendeta yang kelihatan amat khawatir tadi.

"aku yakin mereka akan-"

"bukan saatnya. Lebih baik kita bawa anak-anak ini lebih dulu ke dalam ruang rekreasi."ia berdiri dan membuat jalan baginya untuk menuntun yang lain ditengah minimnya pencahayaan. "aku masih cukup kuat dan tak ada alasan lain bagi mereka. Kita akan berdiplomasi, percayalah padaku."tangannya bergerak menyentuh punggung anak-anak disekitarnya, membimbing mereka berjalan kearah ruang yang didestinasikan.

"ayo. Ikut ibu anak-anak."

Ia membimbing semua anak berjalan, melirik sebentar-sebentar kearah langit-langit dan terus mempercepat langkahnya. Anak-anak mengikutinya dengan patuh sambil terus menempel ketubuhnya. Sekilas matanya menerawang kedalam kegelapan dan mencoba memastikan apa yang pastinya akan ada dibelakang sana. Sampai suatu ketika tanpa disadarinya sosok lain muncul. Di dalam kegelapan dengan topeng putih yang amat familiar dan menempel di atas langit-langit lorong. Menggantung layaknya kelelawar yang menatap mangsanya yang mendekat.

Dan di telinga anak-anak, suara yang entah ditujukan pada siapa bergaung. Meninggalkan jejak kemisteriusan tersendiri.

"kalian bukan lagi tuanku."

Orang yang diberi ucapan itu menatapinya dengan topeng menutup wajah. Samar-samar tampak senjata tanto bergagang hitam mencuat dari balik punggungnya, lagi-lagi sosok itu tak bergeming, malah sebaliknya menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan sebelum pergi dari tempatnya. Tak bisa dikatakan senang malah kewaspadaan Nonou yakushi semakin meningkat. Ia meliriki semua anak panti yang dibawa bersamanya. Memastikan semua selamat dan tak ada yang kekurangan apapun juga. Pintu besar berdaun dua berada di pojokan lorong. Ia langsung membimbing semua anak dan melangkah sedikit agak lebih cepat.

"ayo anak-anak. Ibu yakin kalian akan takut pada gelap, jadi cepatlah."

Semua anak menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Dan ia dengan secepat kilat membukakan dua daun pintu besar itu begitu sampai didepannya. Semua anak dibawa masuk dengan ia sebagai yang pertama dan membawa pelita. Di sana, seperti yang telah dijanjikan suasana jadi lebih menentramkan. Dalam langkah-langkah dan suara keheningan ia mendekati satu persatu lilin yang sengaja di letakkan sebagai sasaran api saat mati lampu di tengah-tengah setiap kondisi seperti saat ini. Setumpuk boneka ada dibagian sisi lain ruang sedangkan tikar tatami menjadi alas lantai dalam ruangan.

"apa semua sudah berada disini?"matanya meneliti keseluruh pojok ruangan, memastikan tak ada satu anakpun yang terlewatkan. "sekarang duduklah yang manis, dan bermainlah boneka."

"apa ibu akan bermain bersama kami?"tanya salah satu anak penasaran. Ia mengambil salah satu boneka dan membawa salah satu lainnya kedalam pelukan. "aku bawa dua, ibu mau bermain tidak denganku?"

Nonou tidak bisa berkata tidak dengan tawaran dan tatapan polos sedemikian. Tapi ada sesuatu yang gawat, instingnya berteriak dan sosok lain yang terus melintasi isi kepalanya. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit, sementara daun telinganya mendengar sosok pendeta pertama membukakan pintu yang berarti ada tamu tak diundang di tengah badai seperti ini. Sosok lain didengarnya tengah menapakkan langkah kaki kearah ruangan ini, dari suaranya yang tak beraturan tampak sekali kalau orang yang dimaksud sedang diburu waktu yang mendaruratkan.

Ia mengembangkan senyum kasihnya, kemudian menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan menyentuh kepala anak tadi."ah. Ibu akan melihat beberapa pekerjaan ibu dulu.. kau bisa mengajak temanmu yang lain untuk bermain bersama."

"tapi-"

Sreeeeeeeeeeek!

Suara pintu digeser dilebarkan terdengar. Nonou menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap kepala anak tadi secara sekilas, gestur wajahnya seperti batu. Ia begitu tegang walau tak ada anak panti yang menangkap ketegangannya. Hawa dingin secara tiba-tiba memenuhi sepanjang lorong. Dan disana, di dekat seorang wanita tua renta pendeta panti yang ketakutan sosok lain berdiri, sosok berjubah hitam yang hanya satu-satunya dan memiliki kanji sewarna keunguan berbentuk lengkungan atas bawah yang bagian tengahnya mengarah lurus ke sisi bibir berdiri berdampingan.

Ada kacamata, sosok penyensor. Dan ia tahu mengapa ia tak bisa mendeteksi orang itu. Senyum kecil diperlihatkan disana, orang berkulit pucat dengan warna pakaian kontras dengan warna kulit tubuhnya itu menatapnya intens. Mereka berhadapan sebelum dengan tergaga-gagap ia bisa mendapati bahwa wanita tua pendeta panti itu menatapnya memelas. Seperti meminta tolong atau apapun semacamnya.

"i-ibu.. s-seorang datang untuk mengunjungimu."ujarnya terbata-bata. Pria tinggi tadi meletakkan sebelah tangan kearah wanita tua ini, kelihatan seperti menyentuhnya secara biasa dan hangat. Tapi sesuatu berbeda dan buruk malah datang pada si pendeta tua. Ia kelihatan seperti keberatan menahan beban hingga keringatan. Dengan santainya pria tadi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, masih tetap memberi kontak mata kepada nonou yakushi dan mengalihkannya ke dalam lorong di luar ruangan rekreasi.

"jangan membuat kami menunggu nonou. Tuan sudah berbaik hati mengunjungimu kemari."

Si pendeta tua makin kelihatan tertekan seolah-olah sebuah tangan pucat di pundaknya itu berberat ratusan ton kilogram. Perlahan lututnya bergetar, keringat makin gencar turun melorot dekat pelipisnya. Matanya kelihatan tegang dan terbuka lebar dengan kerak-kerak mata pertanda sakit. Suasana seolah ditenggelamkan dalam kesunyian sedangkan pria tadi tanpa gentar memberikan senyum menawannya. Meski kontak mata mereka terhalangi oleh kacamata hitam khas clan yang dikenakan si pria nonou bisa membaca ada yang tak beres disana; sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat memuakkan.

Dan sesuatu yang juga baru saja dilakukannya. Dan itulah ia, senyuman palsu. Yang cukup efektif, menawan dan baik dimata orang yang tak bisa melihat perbedaannya dengan snyum asli. Yang menenangkan sekaligus diwaktu yang sama bisa membuat semua orang mati kutu.

"tuan tak menunggu nonou.. lekas pergi sebelum tempat ini jadi sarang salju.."

Secara nonou akhirnya tersadar bahwa semua anak-anak sudah mengeluhkan kedinginan dan meringkuk di lantai. KI yang ditembakkan cukup kuat dan efektif atau bahkan sangat kuat hingga rasa-rasanya mampu membekukan lebih baik dibanding salju itu sendiri. Suasananya benar-benar tidak nyaman dan bahkan sekalipun lilin menyala tapi apa gunanya mencairkan salju tak kasat mata?

"nonou.."desak pria itu lagi. "satu atau wanita ini..."

Sebelum semuanya terlambat si ibu anak-anak panti itu pun melangkah maju. Merampas bahu wanita itu dari cengkraman si pria dan mengadu tatapan mereka yang terhalangi kaca mata si pria.

"aku tak punya tuan.. dan.. aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian. Lekas berdiplomasi dan jangan menggangguku lagi.."

Pria tadi meniupkan napasnya seperti geli. Ia menggiring nonou yakushi dan si pendeta tua kearah lorong gelap tempat sang tuan yang diagungkan menunggu. Jubahnya terurai dalam gelap, membuatnya terlindung dari dinginnya musim ini dan juga sebuah gelar kehormatan yang diberi sendiri oleh sang tuan yang dipatutinya. Sosok tuan yang selalu diagungkannya.

"seperti jika kau bisa melawan konoha nonou. Mungkin harusnya kau mengecek persediaan makan sebelum kau mengancam kami dengan ucapan kritismu itu."

Nonou yakushi menggertakkan gigi saat itu juga.

Ketiganya melangkah dalam hening menuju satu-satunya ruang yang berada dekat dengan pintu masuk dan satu-satunya tempat yang pasti mengeluarkan cahaya lilin di area ini. Perjalanan terasa begitu cepat dan sama sekali tak panjang; seperti seekor hiu mengikutimu dan kau akan menurutinya atau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu. Pria jangkung tadi menggiring mereka seperti menggiring bocah balita kedalam kamar, semudah air mengalir jatuh kedaerah yang lebih rendah—dan nonou takluk pada semua itu. Meski begitu ia mampu menguasai diri dengan baik hingga yang terlihat dari matanya hanyalah kekosongan. Ketiga orang ini langsung memastikan arah langkah mereka sesaat setelah menembus kegelapan untuk menjumpai sosok penting dalam ruang berpintu terbuka yang didalamnya terdapat lilin bercahaya.

Seketika saat itu juga matanya menatap sosok berpengawal pucat yang sama jangkungnya dengan pria dibelakang mereka. Di dekatnya sosok paling tak ingin ditemuinya, duduk dan menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan paling tenang dan rambut kusut hitam kelam. Mata pria itu berseteru menatapnya sementara mulutnya terbuka dan suara desisan keluar dari sana.

"aku tak punya tuan dan jangan melibatkanku dalam ini lagi."

Suasana hening menyelimuti suasana.

. . . . . . . .

"sambutan yang hangat nonou."sahut danzo setelah beberapa saat. "kau kelihatan sedikit lebih berekspresi sekarang."

Si ibu yang telah memasuki ruangan menajamkan pandangannya. Danzou shimura yang melihat ini hanya mampu melempar pandang kearahnya, membalas tatapan tajam yang seolah berusaha mengulitinya pelan-pelan. "itu bukan namaku lagi. Dan kenapa lagi kau memanggilku? Kita telah mendiskusikan masalah dana konoha sebelumnya."

Mata danzo mengamati gestur wajah mantan shinobinya itu. Seolah-olah menerawang dan menganalisis sendiri apa-apa yang bisa dilakukannya dan tak bisa dilakukannya. Disebelahnya seorang pengawal suruhan yang tadi dimintanya menjemput si gadis telah kembali dan mengapit dirinya dan pengawal satunya. Tiga orang berjubah hitam itu saling memandang dengan tiga sosok pendeta yang saat ini saling memberi mereka tatapan penuh kekesalan.

"gadis berjalan yang dulu amat dikagumi pasukan inteligen telah disulap menjadi sosok pengasuh bayi. Hanya perlu beberapa saat bagiku untuk tidak melihatmu dan sekarang yang kudapat hanyalah gambaran bahwa kau telah menjadi payah. Dan itu semua karena kau tidak bisa mengatasi emosimu sendiri nonou."

Nonou yakushi, sosok bernamakan oleh NE itu memberikan tatapan dinginnya. Tanpa ragu ia menatap langsung kedalam mata si komando NE dihadapannya, menegaskan apa yang mungkin dan akan dilakukannya untuk tidak membuat masalah ini terungkit dan diungkit-ungkit lagi. Dan yang terpenting atas nama konoha, itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu behubungan pada konoha dan likuiditasnya menurutnya.

"kembali ke permasalahan awal. Aku tahu kita telah membuat kesepakatan dan untuk apa kau memanggilku lagi?"kata nonou tak sabar. "aku memiliki hidupku sendiri sekarang. Dan aku bukan lagi bagian dari kalian."

Pengawal disisi kiri danzou menyahut, matanya yang seperti ular itu melebar, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang lagi-lagi sama menyebalkannya dengan senyum si pengawal pertama.

"semudah itukah kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan markas intel? Kelihatannya kau salah besar."ia melirik lagi kearah danzou dan memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Si tetua mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memberikan atensi penuhnya kepada sosok gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"tentu saja karena kau adalah elit pasukan ini. Tapi melihat caramu kelihatannya kau berhenti mendapatkan informasi setelah keluar dari ROOT. Biar kujelaskan, sedikit pemberitahuan bahwa aku disini bukan untuk membahas masalah uang."

Nonou mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Pengawal berkacamata yang tadi menjemputnya ikut angkat bicara. Suaranya terdengar lebih tegas dan sopan, ia memulai ucapannya tepat setelah danzo mengucapkan kalimat penjelasan singkatnya. Nonou dan kedua pendeta memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"kami menangkap informasi rahasia bahwa Iwagakure akan melaksanakan sebuah rencana yang licik."

Sesaat pengawal itu berhenti, ia mengamati baik-baik ekspresi nonou dan dengan mudahnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "kami ingin kau menyusup kesana. Mencari kebenaran mengenainya dan eksekusi.. dan kalaupun dugaan kami benar kami ingin kau mencaritahu apa rencana musuh, detailnya dan kapan perencanaan akan dilaksanakan. Ini sebuah misi rumit yang akan jadi panjang."

"dan kami memintamu. Sesederhana itu."timpal pengawal lainnya. "kami menginginkan gadis berjalan kami untuk beraksi lagi dan tak menjadi karatan karena mengasuh bayi."

Nono menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. "kalau begitu kelihatannya kalian salah orang. Aku bukan lagi seperti dulu."ia melempar pandangannya ke belakang, memberi isyarat meyakinkan. "aku memiliki hidupku sendiri sekarang."

Dibelakang nonou kedua pendeta kelihatan tidak senang. Ia menatap ketiga shinobi berjubah hitam itu dengan pandangan menyipit. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya dan wajahnya kelihatan amat murka. Ia menuding kearah danzou dan dua pengawalnya bergantian. "mana bisa begitu! Ibu sangat penting bagi anak-anak dan panti asuhan ini! Ini masalah kalian dan kenapa tidak menyelesaikannya sendiri?!"

"karena kalian takkan mengerti. Tak ada intel lain yang lebih baik darinya. Tidak seperti yang lain nonou memiliki kemampuan yang sulit ditandingi dan loyalitas yang kuat. Kalian tak akan mendapatkan konoha terlindungi oleh sosok penghianat tapi nonou bisa memberikan kepercayaan bahwa konoha tak akan dihianati. Ia tidak akan seperti ninja lainnya yang menjual konoha. Nonou adalah elit ninja konoha yang loyalitasnya telah terbukti."

Pendeta wanita tua mendengus. "kalian punya selusin pasukan kenapa malah menyerahkannya pada ibu!"

Orochimaru dan si pengawal clan aburame menyeringai. Tapi mereka tak mengungkapkan apapun sebagai balasan. Danzou mengabaikannya, lebih sibuk memandangi wajah dari gadis NE-nya yang dinamai Nonou. Matanya berkilat terkena cahaya lilin, seperti biasa wajahnya masih tetap tenang bak batu terpahat yang dahinya berkerut-kerut. "dan melihat ekspresimu aku tahu bahwa kau telah mengerti, kau juga harus tahu bahwa konoha akan berhenti memberikan dana-nya saat kau menolak menjalankan misi. Sederhana dan mudah, kau hanya perlu membuat pilihan nonou."

"aku-"

"aku akan melaporkan tindakanmu pada hokage ketiga! Ia pasti tak akan mengijinkanmu untuk melakukan itu!"kecam pendeta pria. "kami akan mengadukan tindak-tandukmu. Dan hokage ketiga pasti akan menindakmu hingga kau tak bisa menyentuh kami."

Tak perlu isyarat si pengawalpun membela tuannya. "dan kalian harus siap dengan sekawanan perampok. Aku yakin itu harus dilakukan agar uang kalian tak dicuri dan butuh dana lebih untuk menyewa orang agar menjaganya. Belum lagi kami bisa saja mencuri anak asuh kalian dan kalian tak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Satu pilihan menentukan segalanya."

Si pendeta terbungkam dengan wajah murkanya yang berapi-api. Ia medecak keras, sedangkan nonou dipengaruhi dengan rasa bimbangnya. Amarahnya begitu memuncak walau begitu tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya melebihi ini, ini ninja dan shinobi kuat. Ini kapten dan bahkan sekaliber dengan hampir semua ninja konoha!

"kalian adalah orang kotor dan tak layak disebut sebagai shinobi! Mana bisa kalian memeras bagian dari desa kalian sendiri!"

Orochimaru tertawa, sinis dan dingin. Ia menarik berbagai atensi kearahnya, "kalian yang tak mengerti. Inilah jalan satu-satunya menjadi shinobi."

Semua orang terdiam dan hanya suara desau angin diluar ruangan yang bisa terdengar. Api lilin bergerak-gerak menari-nari mengikuti arah angin yang menyelinap masuk melewati celah-celah sempit lubang ventilasi udara di ruangan. Suasana begitu senyap sampai beberapa waktu, tak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya selagi nonou berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"kau tahu nonou, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk melindungi konoha. Melindungi panti ini dan semua anak didalamnya."

"ibu jangan terpengaruh!"seru pendeta lainnya. "mereka adalah orang-orang licik dan-"

"aku mengerti."potong nonou cepat. "tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan jika ini menyangkut keamanan kalian dan desa."ia melirik kearah dua pendeta yang mendampinginya. "dan perampok tak mungkin bisa dihindari. Mereka benar-benar bukan tandinganku."

Ia melirik kearah danzou lagi. Entah bagaimana salah satu kerutan di wajah pria tua itu kelihatan mulai menghilang, "kau menjadi lemah karena gagal menangani emosimu nonou. Seharusnya kau kulatih untuk mengendalikannya lebih baik dan bukannya berjamur menjadi pengasuh disini. Sangat amat disayangkan."

Dua pendeta tadi masih mengeluh dalam diam dan sesekali membisiki telinga si ibu. Membuatnya sadar dan menarik kembali ucapannya agar mengabaikan misi itu dan melaporkan masalah ini pada sang hokage. Tapi semua hal jadi percuma seolah-olah pemikiran si ibu sudah hilang dimakan arus. Arus keheningan yang menenggelamkannya sampai seperti hari pertama si ibu menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Begitu hening dan kosong. Wajah mereka kelihatan benar-benar prihatin dan tak ada apapun yang bisa dilakukan untuk itu.

. . . . . . . .

Disisi lain ruangan sosok kecil bersembunyi di balik pintu. Mata hitamnya melebar saat mendengar perdebatan panjang antar orang dewasa itu. Ia menggigit bibir, merasa kesal dengan tiga sosok yang kelihatannya teramat ingin menyakiti ibunya. Dan dengan keberaniannya, ia yang benci melihat itu melangkah maju. Mendorong pintu dan langsung melesak kedalam sambil mengambur kearah ibunya dan menatap garang kearah tiga shinobi tadi.

"aku benci kalian dan pergi! Jangan ganggu ibuku!"

Ketiga shinobi tadi menatap kearahnya. Satu dengan pandangan dingin, satu dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan yang terakhir, si komandan sendiri yang terduduk memicingkan mata kearah si bocah kecil. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi yang berakhir dengan suara lantang superiornya.

"kelihatannya aku membutuhkan anggota tambahan.. nonou.."

Pihak panti melebarkan matanya dan menatap menyesalkan kearah si anak yang memeluk ibunya.

Insiden itu benar-benar menarik perhatian kesemua orang dalam ruangan. Nonou yakushi yang terkejut, si pendeta yang terperangah, pendeta lainnya yang mematung, dan satu orang berjubah yang kelihatannya sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tapi kelihatannya ada yang salah, pria tua itu memandangi si bocah dengan pandangan datarnya. Walau tak dipungkiri bahwa matanya seperti jelalatan menyapu tiap inchi tubuh bocah kecil berkulit pucat yang menatapnya garang itu.

"aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti ibu!"

Untuk sesaat para prajurit konoha itu beradu pandang. Danzou kembali menatap nonou yakushi yang sekarang tengah menunjukkan emosi kekhawatirannya, wanita itu mendekap bocah kecilnya defensif.

"naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!"tanyanya was-was sambil mencoba menutupi bocah itu dari jarak pandang orang-orang kelaparan di hadapannya. "pergi dan tidur! Ibu tak akan kenapa-napa."

"ibu bohong! Mereka kelihatan mengancam ibu tadi! Aku mendengar semua-nya!"

"ancaman.."ulang salah seorang pengawal danzou. Nonou yang mendengar ini langsung membalik wajahnya menatap kearah dua pendeta dibelakangnya. "bawa dia ke kamar! Tolonglah!"

Sebelum naruto bisa berkata lebih banyak ia sudah dibawa paksa oleh pendeta panti yang dimintai tolong nonou. Orang tua itu langsung bergegas memaksanya untuk kembali ke kamar sedangkan si bocah meronta dan beberapa kali berkelit untuk tetap bertahan dalam ruangan. Suasana kembali sunyi, sedangkan pendeta tua satunya telah meninggalkan nonou mengikuti pendeta pria yang memboyong naruto dengan maksud untuk menidurkan semua anak panti. Malam semakin larut, dan tak ada tanda-tanda listrik akan dihidupkan kecuali ada keajaiban yang disepakati.

Dan ia akan menyepakati perjanjian itu.

"bocah yang mengagumkan. Kau mengajarkan pengenalan akan ancaman padanya."

Nonou memandang orochimaru tidak terima. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan di samping tubuh tatkala selanjutnya danzou yang mengambil alih keadaan. "kembali kepercakapan, kami membutuhkan anggota tambahan nonou. Kelihatannya aku sudah memiliki calon yang cocok."

Dada si ibu bergemuruh. Ia memandang garang kearah komandan tua itu yang kelihatannya nyaman-nyaman saja dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia benci orang itu, ia benci orang yang telah dan akan merenggut masa depan salah satu anak yang disayanginya.

"kenapa kalian mengincar anak-anak?! A-aku sudah bilang aku yang akan menggantikannya!"

Si pengawal berkacamata mengangguk kaku. "mulai sekarang kami akan memberi kalian pinjaman uang. Tapi syaratnya haruslah ada satu anak panti yang menjadi gantinya. Dan tuan telah memilih salah satu dari mereka.."

"tapi kau tak berhak! Kau-"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi. KI dalam jumlah setara level kage ditembakkan secara mendadak, menenangkan ruangan dan membungkam apa-apa yang akan diungkapkan si ibu. Wanita itu bergetar dan jatuh terduduk dengan lutut. Salah satu dari mereka yang bermata-kan emas seperti ular melebarkan senyum melihat ini sekalipun ia tak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Danzou dengan caranya yang efektif segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membicarakan perencanaannya selanjutnya. Wajahnya kosong melompong pertanda ia selalu serius dan tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"kau tak bisa melarangnya. Mungkin saja ia ingin jadi shinobi dan kenapa tidak? Aku tahu kau bukan orang bodoh nonou. Dan ia bisa jadi menolong dana untuk kalian.. hanya butuh satu anak untuk menebus dana dari kami dan semuanya akan berlangsung seperti seharusnya."

"tapi bahkan dia masih anak-anak! Anak 6 tahun dan kalian sudah berencana untuk membuatnya menjadi senjata?! Kalian benar-benar!"geram nono dengan napas tertahan. "kenapa harus dia? Aku bisa menggantikannya! Aku lebih baik dan terlatih darinya! Kenapa dia?! Di masih kecil. Bukan saat baginya untuk.."

"untuk membuatnya lemah dan payah. Mungkin aku akan mengusulkanmu untuk melatihnya sebagai ucapan perpisahan.. tapi kalau ia berbakat aku tak akan bertoleransi. Konoha selalu butuh ninja muda yang berbakat."danzou berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sekali lagi ia menatap kearah nonou yakushi, seolah-olah memberikan kecaman dari cara bertatap-nya.

"dan jangan coba-coba melakukan hal bodoh.. aku akan meninggalkan orang untuk mengawasimu.."

Selepas berkata begitu ketiga orang itu-pun keluar. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan lebih awal ketiganya menyambut deru angin musim dingin konoha. Badai masih bersiur-siur di luar, sementara pandangan mata nonou tak mampu teralihkan dari daun pintu yang terbuka. Hanya perlu beberapa kata dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergolak, sedetik kemudian lampu hidup dan semuanya menjadi terang-benderang. Seperti janji dan kesepakatan, ini adalah sesuatu yang absurd dan mungkin tak akan pernah dimaafkan dalam hidupnya.

"ibu.."tiba-tiba seorang nenek tua memanggilnya. Bahkan hanya untuk merasakan kehadiran sosok itupun ia telah menjadi amat tumpul. Sendi-sendi-nya terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Terlebih saat melihat sorot getir diwajah nenek tua itu.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Nonou menahan napasnya. Ia melangkah ke pintu dan menutupnya tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Tubuhnya berbalik setelahnya, memandang wanita tua yang berdiri menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"selalu ada jalan.. sekalipun harus berakhir buruk aku yakin selalu ada jalan."ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

"ibu ingin membawaku kemana?"naruto bertanya sambil menatap kearah ibunya. "kenapa kita harus pergi ke hutan ini? Bukankah ini musim dingin?"

Keduanya terus berjalan keluar menjauh dari lokasi panti. Naruto kecil dibawai sebuah tas kecil ransel punggung yang dibawanya dengan cukup antusias walaupun cuaca benar-benar tak bersahabat. Titik-titik salju menghiasi rambut hitamnya. Tapi lebih penting dari itu semua ia tetap mengikuti si ibu yang membawanya tanpa banyak bicara.

"sebentar lagi dan suasana-nya akan lebih hangat. Ayo cepat."

Semua lapisan tanah sudah tertutup salju tipis. Pepohonan sudah dipenuhi mahkota putih yang akan mencair bila tersentuh. Asap hangat mengepul dari hidung mereka, sedangkan jejak-jejak kaki bertebaran di lahan putih lapangan itu. Terus berjalan dan berjalan, nonou bahkan menghiraukan sudah lelah atau belum si anak. Jika mereka berhenti di tengah jalan maka itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri dan mati kedinginan, sekalipun tempat yang dituju merekapun tidak akan menjanjikan banyak kehangatan yang lebih baik. Semak-semak beku terus menghiasi sepanjang jalan setapak buatan manusia itu.

"kita akan masuk kedalam gua sana!"tunjuk nonou pada akhirnya. Mereka beradu pandang dan melangkah mendekati tempat yang dimaksud. Naruto kecil yang melihat tempat berteduh menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat, ia sedikit berlari menuju kearah sana sebelum akhirnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"ibu.. ruangan ini begitu gelap dan menakutkan."untuk alasan yang tak dapat dikatakan nonou tersenyum dalam hati. Meski ini tak begitu diinginkannya tapi sebuah keajaiban kelihatannya muncul. "baguslah. Karena setiap hari aku akan melatihmu didalam kegelapan ini."

Mendengar hal tersebut naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia membiarkan sang ibu masuk lebih dulu dan berharap agar ada sedikit penerangan yang membantu. Sebenarnya ia bisa melihat dalam gelap, tapi benda-benda dalam kegelapan memberi hawa tidak mengenakkan sendiri untuk dilihat. Lebih gelap dan menyeramkan.

"aku.. takut gelap bu!"

Tapi nonou mengabaikannya. Ia malah masuk dan meletakkan segulungan benda di atas meja batu datar yang terlihat sebagai meja batu eksperimen.

"naruto.. bisa kemari?"

Naruto-pun melangkah kearah ibunya. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan sang ibu yang menggelar segulung besar benda berkanji yang dikenalnya sebagai fuinjutsu. Seperti yang dibacanya di buku fuinjutsu mengandung simbol-simbol aneh penuh makna yang sulit dipahami dan sulit diartikan. Tapi benda itu istimewa dan tak bisa dibuat oleh semua ninja. Buruknya ia tak berbakat dalam hal itu, entah bagaimana selalu saja ada yang salah dalam setiap caranya menulis. Tapi ia cukup kenal beberapa huruf kanji fuinjutsu.

"ibu akan mengajarkanmu ninjutsu medis.. kau harus mulai memperhatikannya sekarang."setelah melakukan sebuah seal secara terampil sebuah kepulan asap muncul diiringi oleh seekor ikan tak bergerak yang kelihatan sekarat. Naruto memperhatikannya sampai pada prosesi dimana sang ibu meletakkan kedua tangan hampir merapat pada si ikan, kedua tangan dirapatkan dan dengan sedikit kemampuannya cahaya hijau berpendar keluar dari sana. Cahayanya berpendar, dan sekejab berikutnya si ikan telah hidup dan menggelepar-gelepar.

Nonou melihat naruto mengerutkan kening. Ia menyentuh dahi anak itu lembut.

"sekarang giliranmu naruto.."

Sang ibu bergeser dari tempatnya memberi naruto kesempatan untuk mencoba. Kali ini hanya sebuah ikan yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang dihidupkan si ibu. Hewan itu terkapar di tengah-tengah fuinjutsu, tapi tanpa perlu ditanya yang dilakukan naruto adalah mengcopy apa yang dilakukan si ibu. Ia berkonsentrasi, mengikuti arah tangan si ibu sebelumnya yang telah menghidupkan ikan itu.

"kalau kau memberinya terlalu sedikit cakra, ikan itu tak akan hidup. Tapi kalau terlalu banyak dan kau tak bisa mengendalikannya, ikan itu akan mati."bimbing nonou sambil mengamati pendar kecil yang baru saja akan keluar dari telapak tangan naruto. "tetap konsentrasi dan alirkan hawa hidup ke telapak tanganmu. Alirkan dan konsentrasi.."

Mulanya sangat sulit untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi setelah beberapa menit lebih lama dari waktu yang diperlukan nonou untuk menghidupkan ikan pertamanya naruto berhasil mengeluarkan cakranya. Nonou amat terkejut, ujung matanya menatap serius kearah apa yang akan dilakukan naruto. Semakin lama bentur cakra itu semakin teratur dan membaik, tapi ada yang salah. Dan itu terlihat dari cakra yang dikeluarkan sebab yang dibutuhkan ninja medis adalah cakra penyembuh dan bukannya cakra lain yang kelihatannya..

"ibu?! Kenapa cakranya berwarna biru?! Ah! I-ikannya m-mati bu! M-mati!"

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ikan tersebut pecah dan tulangnya bermuncratan kemana-mana. Kepalanya terpelanting ke berbagai sisi dan pecahan isi perutnya mengotori meja tersebut.

"ibu.."

Nonou masih terdiam selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan sedikit lebih tidak bersemangat. Ia memandang naruto dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan, memeluknya.

"kelihatannya harapan kita sudah pupus.."gumamnya kosong. "dan bakatmu lebih menyeramkan dibanding medis.. aku tidak yakin tapi semuanya terlihat.. kacau."

. . . . . . . .

Diluar gua seorang ninja bertopeng polos yang telah melihat cukup banyak kejadian itu langsung beringsut pergi. Seperti tergopoh-gopoh untuk melaporkan pengamatannya hari ini. Disana, di dalam sana sepasang mata hijau menatapi punggungnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan. Tentu saja karena didalam sana ada elit yang lebih tinggi tingkatnya dari dirinya.

'cukup.. tuan akan menyukai apa yang kubawa hari ini.'

Ia pun menghilang meninggalkan kelebatan hitam yang melompati pohon-pohon.

TBC

Aku berharap fic ku yang ini bisa sedikit lebih menarik dibandingkan yang satunya. Aku berharap bisa membuat beberapa reader tertarik untuk membacanya atau bahkan hanya sekadar memberi saran atau apalah itu di dalam kolom review. Jika kalian menyukainya maka aku akan melanjutkannya. Tapi jika tidak. Kupikir aku akan mencari ide untuk fic yang lain yang didukung kalian. Intinya aku sangat berharap bisa melihat sejumlah review untuk memastikan bahwa kalian menyukai apa yang kutulis. Karena jika tidak aku pasti akan berhenti mempublishnya lagi. Author membutuhkan sejumlah semangat dan review adalah sumbernya. Semoga fic-ku yang ini tidak membosankan.


	2. Chapter 2 (Kesepakatan)

Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih pada semua reader dan author yang mengomentari fic ini. Entah bagaimana aku merasa bahwa aku mendapat semangat untuk melanjutkan fic kreasiku agar semua pembaca dan khususnya yang telah me review tulisanku menjadi tidak kecewa. Dan mengenai update kukira aku berencana menggunakan tenggang 7-10 hari untuk mencari inspirasi fic ini. Harapanku agar kalian bisa terus memotivasiku dan memberikan kritik dan saran di review coloumn untuk menambah semangatku dalam menulis. Akhir kata, special thanks untuk :

KozukiShin,Iwas,Dhika-Dobe,mrheza26,guestny guest,Dark,Guest,Yami 69 ,Deri Vlady,jinchuriki kadal,Guest,Thiyahrama,The KidSNo OppAi, , Angga342

SEMOGA CERITAKU TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN.

ROOT OF UCHIHA

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Chapter 2

. . . . . . .

"apa hari ini kita akan melakukan latihan lagi?"naruto mengangguk antusias kearah ibunya. "kalau ya.."ia langsung memberingkesi beberapa lilin dan satu kotak korek api. "kita kelihatannya memerlukan ini bu."

Wanita yang menginjak usia 18 tahun itu menatapnya ramah, senyumnya mengembang sehangat matahari.

"kenapa tidak?"ujarnya sambil membantu naruto bersiap-siap. Mereka langsung beranjak dari meja makan pagi tadi, meninggalkan segerumbul anak yang langsung bersiap untuk agenda belajar dan bermain di ruang rekreasi. Salju masih turun dan aktivitas di luar ruangan tidak diperbolehkan. Sebenarnya sebuah kebahagiaan bisa bermain sepuasnya, tapi begitu tahu bahwa si ibu ingin mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan, anak berambut hitam ini langsung bersemangat mengikutinya.

"baiklah mengapa kau tersenyum-senyum hm?"

Naruto tak menjawab apapun. Sebaliknya malah menarik lengan si ibu, "ayo bu. Kita harus berangkat sebelum yang lain melihat,"

"seperti jika kau selalu tak terlihat."selepas berkata seperti itu-pun nonou langsung membuka pintu dan mengunci mereka di luar. Seperti biasa ia berjalan lebih dulu dan membiarkan naruto mengikutinya. Hari ini titik-titik bongkahan salju masih menggunung. Dan udara juga tak berubah, tapi ada satu hal, anak dibelakangnya masih seperti anak biasa yang sering ditemuinya. Oh tidak—cukup luar biasa seperti biasanya karena hanya anak itulah yang kelihatannya cukup menarik dimata seseorang. Dan lagi tak semua anak panti bisa mengeluarkan cakra.

"ibu.."

"hm?"ia melirik sebentar kearah samping. Melihat porsi anak 6 tahunan yang menatapnya dengan mata hitam jernihnya yang berbinar. "ibu seorang ninja ya?"

Nonou tertawa kecil sebentar. Kerongkongannya sedikit kering saat ia menghela napas kemudian. "ya.. ibu bisa sedikit menggunakan ninjutsu."

"kalau begitu ibu seorang kunoichi.."

Nonou menggeleng. "hanya karena kau memiliki kemampuan ninjutsu bukan berarti kau seorang kunoichi. Mengerti?"

Bibir naruto mencebik. "tapi di buku yang kubaca tertulis begitu bu. Ck! Pasti buku itu tidak berguna."naruto menendang bulir salju dibawahnya, kelihatan frustasi dengan informasi palsu yang didapatnya. Mereka terus melangkah kearah tempat yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Untuk alasan berbeda naruto memilih berjalan dibelakang ibunya hari ini. Tentu saja itu membuat nonou tersenyum.

"kau tahu anak lelaki tak boleh takut pada kegelapan, terlebih karena kau ingin menjadi seorang ninja.."

Dibelakangnya naruto langsung berjalan mempercepat lajunya dan menyamakan langkah mereka. Ia bersikap seolah lebih tinggi satu jengkal dari dirinya sendiri saat ini. "itu tidak masuk akal bu. Lagi pula memangnya hanya karena aku berlatih ninjutsu medis aku akan menjadi seorang ninja?"

Nonou menaikkan sebelah alis. "memangnya kau tidak ingin menjadi ninja?"

"hn. Ibu baru saja bilang seperti itu."rutuk naruto sambil membuang muka kearah samping. Ia bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut, disebelahnya nonou tertawa kecil tapi tak mengucapkan apapun sebagai tanggapan. Ia melangkah dengan langkah tegaknya mendekati mulut gua, membimbing naruto untuk masuk ketempat yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya telah mereka lakukan.

Tap! Tap!

Sang ibu menggelar scrollnya. Telah bersiap menghadap meja persegi panjang sambil menatap bocah yang dengan sigap langsung meletakkan ranselnya ke tanah dan membukanya. Yang membuat heran dirinya adalah kecepatan anak itu dalam memberingkesi barangnya. Seingatnya tak ada yang bisa melakukan hal-hal secepat itu dalam usia 6 tahun. Tapi yang ini dengan keistimewaannya sendiri malah melakukannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"naruto.."

"sebentar."berikutnya yang terdengar hanya suara korek api yang digesekkan pada kotaknya. Itu berlalu sangat cepat sambil bunga-bunga api mulai muncul dan ditempelkan ke sumbu lilin. Suasana gua yang gelap membantu membuat titik kecil cahaya itu menjadi satu-satunya yang paling cemerlang diantara semua benda. Berikutnya yang terlihat lilin ke dua dan ketiga. Dengan cara sederhana gua ini tak lagi sepenuhnya gelap gulita.

"ibu mau aku meletakkan satu disana?"naruto menatap ibunya yang terdiam mematung di tempat. "aku bisa menyiapkan satu untuk penerangan kita."

"dan membuat uang lebih cepat habis untuk memberi lilin? Tidak. Ibu sudah terbiasa melihat dalam gelap."

Naruto menatap kearah lilin ditangannya sebentar. Kemudian melangkah ke lilin lain dengan masih membawa lilin tersebut di tangan.

"fuuuuuh! Fuuuuuuuuuh!"

"kenapa di matikan?"

Bocah itu terlihat melangkah kearahnya, berdiri disebelahnya sambil membuka matanya hati-hati. Sebagai ninja mungkin ia akan terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi sebagai anak kecil, itu pasti masalah yang berbeda. Tapi anak disebelahnya menggeleng patuh dan langsung memfokuskan diri dengan mata menyipit kearah scroll dihadapan mereka. Menatap kelinci yang kakinya terluka dengan moncong berkedut-kedut.

"aku suka kelincinya."

Nonou tersenyum dan mengangguk. "kalau begitu kau harus mengobatinya."

Naruto mengangguk patuh dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada aliran cakra ditelapak tangannya. Masih cukup sulit sampai pendar kebiruan menguar dari sana dan mulai membesar. Ia terus berkonsentrasi, mengalirkan energi dalam jumlah sempurna dari semua kapasitas yang dimilikinya. Disebelahnya nonou mengamati kejadian itu. Mencoba memberi support sampai semuanya mulai jadi kurang terkendali.

"itu.."pendar hijau yang diharapkannya tak kunjung keluar. Malah sebaliknya dari tangan naruto yang keluar hanyalah pendar berwarna kebiruan yang nyalanya makin lama makin besar. Itu kelihatan tidak normal dalam dunia medis dan lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Kriiiiik!

Suara kelinci menguik. Naruto masih berkonsentrasi dan cakra yang dialirkan makin lama instensitasnya makin maksimal dengan pola aliran cakra yang makin stabil dengan ujung-ujung berbentuk runcing yang menajam.

"naruto.."

Jrash! KIIIIIIiiiiiik!

Semua baju naruto tertumpah ceceran darah dan organ. Semua pecahan tubuh kelinci tadi menyebar kemana-mana. Baik itu telinga, moncong dan mata rubbynya beserta kepala yang terpenggal. Sang ibu terdiam disebelahnya. Scroll tertumpah lagi oleh ceceran darah. Hal terakhir yang dilihat si ibu adalah keterkejutan, dan semua itu tampak dari mata naruto yang melebar dan tangannya yang berlumuran darah serta wajah yang rupanya kurang lebih sama. Bocah itu langsung menyembunyikan tangannya, menariknya kebelakang tubuh dan menatap ibunya ngeri.

"k-kenapa? A-aku m-menghancurkannya lagi? Ibu! A-aku menghancurkannya! A-aaku ini j-jahat bu!"naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya sebal. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya berulang-ulang dan meremaskannya setelahnya. "kenapa aku harus menghancurkannya sih?! Aku.. aku ini monster. Dan kelinci itu.. IBU kelincinya masih BISA DIHIDUPKAN KAN?! Ya kan?! Ibu.. kelincinya bu.."

Naruto mengalihkan matanya kearah kepala terpenggal kelinci tadi, melihat bulunya dan mata rubbynya yang masih terbuka dengan baik dan kelihatan sehat. Ia meraih benda itu, menyentuhkannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kearah sang ibu. "ini masih bisa dihidupkan kan bu?! Bisa kan?! Aku tidak membunuhnya kan!?"

"naruto.."nonou menjauhkan benda tadi dan mengambil anak itu kedalam pelukan. Ia mengusap bekas darah anyir si kelinci yang menempel di wajah bocah itu. "itu tidak bisa dihidupkan.. itu terpenggal. Kita bisa cari yang lain ya?"

"tapi.."

"shhhh. Kita bisa cari yang lain.. kita bisa mengulangnya lagi."kedua lengan penuh kasihnya diulurkan untuk memeluk naruto. Mengusap kepala bocah itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak ada pemberontakan lainnya, kecuali bahwa anak itu hanya menatap kosong melompong pada gua gelap yang ditakutinya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suatu suara apapun.

"dengar, kau tak perlu takut naruto.. ini suatu permulaan yang bagus. Dalam dunia ninja kau selalu bisa mengalami ini disaat pertama tahap pembelajaran."

"apa ibu tidak marah padaku?"tanya naruto sambil menarik diri dari pelukan ibunya. "katakan bu.."

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, sesaat Nonou yakushi menggeleng pelan. Tangannya bergerak ke arah wajah bocah itu dan membingkainya dengan kedua tangan. Mengusap percikan darah disana, "ibu tidak akan marah kalau kau melakukannya secara tak sengaja. Dan ini masih permulaan. Kalau begitu kita akan melatihmu untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang."

Naruto melirik kearah meja tempat mereka meletakkan scroll jutsu-nya. Berjalan kearah sana sambil terus diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata hijau dibalik kacamata. Ia melirik kearah ember yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa ikan yang terluka dan tak bisa menggelepar. Matanya menatap kearah ibunya tak sabar.

"kita tidak selamanya disini dan menunggui kegelapan kan?"

Dari ekor mata ia melihat ibunya mengangguk dan melangkah kearahnya sambil membuang napas, "kalau kau menyukai gelap. Tapi itu mustahil dan kita bisa memulainya.. sekarang."

Dua ikan tergeletak lagi di atas scroll. Di sisi nonou satu dan disisi lainnya dihadapi oleh naruto. Mereka berlomba untuk mengalirkan hawa kehidupan ke dalam sana. Nonou memberi panduan dengan segala taktikal medisnya, memberi tahu bagaimana caranya memberhentikan aliran cakra pada saat terdesak dan mengubahnya menjadi cakra medis dan bukannya cakra pembunuh. Tentu saja itu bukan masalah besar selain naruto yang kesulitan karena bingung mengubah cakra birunya menjadi hijau. Bocah itu mendengus beberapa kali sambil berusaha sekonsentrasi mungkin mengobati luka ikan di dekat telapak tangannya.

"lakukan seperti yang ibu lakukan."

Bibirnya mengerucut, kening naruto berkerut-kerut. "apa aku kelihatan tidak mengikuti cara ibu? Itu sama saja. Tapi kenapa cakraku tidak berubah?"

Nonou menggeleng lagi, ia mengamati cara naruto mengalirkan cakra medisnya. "kau tidak mengontrol cakranya dengan baik. Kalau seperti itu ikannya akan mati lagi."ia menggeser tubuh naruto ke samping, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya mencondong kearah ikan disamping tangan naruto. Seketika hawa hijau terang dalam jumlah besar mengalir dari sana, begitu sejuk dan terasa menentramkan.

"alirkan cakramu dan usahakan ritmenya beraturan. Jika dalam kesempatan pertama kau melakukannya dengan aliran cakra berjumlah banyak maka kau harus meneruskannya dalam cakra sejumlah banyak pula. Begitu pun sebaliknya."

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat dan naruto merasakan bahwa ikan itu mulai bergerak dan mulutnya mengatub-ngatub. Luka-nya telah menutup dan sepersekian detik berikutnya sang ibu menarik tangan kesamping tubuh. Ikan tadi melompat kedalam ember yang didalamnya telah diberisikan air. Berenang dengan semangat di dalamnya.

Pluk!

Naruto menengadah, dihadapannya ibunya telah meletakkan kedua tangan di atas bahunya, meskipun ia berjongkok tetap saja tinggi mereka sama. "yang terpenting dari ninjutsu adalah bukan seberapa kuat dan terbiasa kau melakukannya. Atau seberapa mahir dan seberapa cakra yang ada padamu. Itu tentang bagaimana niatmu bekerja disini."ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah dada naruto.

"itu tentang bagaimana niatmu. Jika keinginanmu amat besar untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu maka sesuatu itu akan tertolong. Rahasia besar ilmu medic adalah kemampuan mereka untuk menyembuhkan. Dan itu tidak terpengaruh dari kemahiranmu melainkan apa yang kau niatkan. Niatkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan cakra yang akan mengubahnya sendiri menjadi apa yang kau inginkan."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "tapi niat tak bisa membuatku menyembuhkan kelinci itu. Bahkan ikan yang sebelumnya, aku malah membunuhnya, apakah cakra tidak bisa membaca apa yang kuinginkan?"

Nonou berdehem, kemudian tersenyum hangat. "memang benar. Tapi niat jauh lebih penting dari segala hal. Itu membuatmu bisa memulai apapun dan menyelesaikannya sesuai target yang diharapkan."

Wajah serius naruto mulai terbentuk lagi. Anak itu terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu selama sepersekian detik, lalu memutuskannya di detik berikutnya. "bisakah kita melanjutkannya?"

Nonou mengacak rambutnya. "kita bisa melanjutkannya.."jawabnya menggantung. "tapi setelah kau bisa mengontrol cakramu."

Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah ibunya dengan mata melebar. "maksudnya?"

Wanita itu berdiri, ia merapatkan mantelnya sedikit. Kemudian melirik kembali kearah naruto dan gua di luar sana dimana angin sedingin salju bertiup bersiur-siur. Musim dingin tengah berada pada fase suhu terendahnya, tangannya kembali menyentuh bahu naruto, mengusap serpihan salju yang berada di pundak anak itu.

"berbereslah. Ada hal lain yang ingin ibu tunjukkan padamu."

Selepas berkata seperti itu nonou yakushi langsung mendekati meja tempat ia meletakkan segala peralatan scroll dan fuinjutsu untuk pelatihan medic nin. Ia menggulung semuanya menjadi satu lantas memasukkannya ke dalam segel penyimpanan. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya, meski ragu ia tak pernah tak menuruti kemauan sang ibu. Beberapa menit setelahnya keduanya telah berhadapan dan siap dengan segala peralatan yang telah dibereskan.

"kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."kata nonou sambil mengenakan tudung kepala mantelnya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dan mengikuti wanita itu tanpa berkata apapun. Perjalanan dengan angin bersiur-siur di awali mereka sesaat setelah keluar dari gua pelatihan. Udara benar-benar bersahabat, masih saja menurunkan salju abadi dari ketiadaan udara. Gunungan es seputih kristal menghampiri mereka. Melekat dan mendarat empuk ke semua tempat yang bisa dijangkaunya. Gigi naruto bergemeletukkan, tapi perjalanan masih baru saja dimulai.

Dua orang itu berjalan berdampingan tanpa kenal lelah ditengah dinginnya suhu konohagakure hari itu. Terus melangkah sampai ratusan meter kearah hutan yang jalurnya telah dihapal oleh si ibu. Jejak-jejak kaki bertebaran di atas lahan seputih berlian, mereka terus melangkah sekalipun udara berusaha mengibarkan mereka. Beruntung ada mantel yang cukup hangat untuk menutupi kebutuhan kehangatan ditengah cuaca ini. Jika tidak begitu mungkin dua patung es pahatan alam pasti sudah berada di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"sampai."akhirnya kata pertama itulah yang didengar naruto setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan. "ayo lihat apa yang kulihat."

Naruto tak mengerti mengapa ibu memerintahnya begitu. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya, mendongak dan mendapati gugusan tipis mirip kaca menghampar dihadapannya. Itu sedikit lebih berbeda dari salju yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi ia tahu apa yang membedakan itu semua. Tak ada pohon dalam cakupan kristal mirip kaca itu. Dan saat ia mencoba berdiri yang terjadi adalah ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Tapi berbeda darinya sang ibu malah berdiri dengan tenang di atas permukaan benda mirip kaca itu.

"aku yakin ini adalah.."ucapan naruto terputus. Tapi nonou melompat keatas dan mendarat tepat dibagian tengah area cermin itu. "danau yang membeku."

"kemarilah."kata nonou sambil mengangkat tangan dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya mengundang naruto. "kemari naruto."

Tentu saja naruto menurut. Tapi tidak bisa, permukaan itu begitu licin dan mengkilap, hanya beberapa langkah dan akhirnya ia terpeleset. Wajahnya membentur kaca alam itu. "aduuh!"

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Karena setiap ia membuat gerakan maka setiap kali itulah ia terjatuh. Satu langkah dan jatuh, bergeser sedikit dan jatuh, menggerakan tangan dan jatuh, berjalan merangkak dan jatuh. Wajahnya berkali-kali menubruk es tanpa kenal ampun.

Bruk!

Bruk!

Bruk!

"aku bisa.."katanya sambil merangkak tapi permukaan itu seolah diolesi mentega cair. Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh lagi dengan hidung mencium permukaan.

Bruk!

Mungkin inilah yang namanya berkeringat ditengah badai salju. Kau merasa panas dan lelah tapi tubuhmu tak bisa mengeluarkan apa-apa. Walaupun begitu setidaknya permukaan tubuhmu menghangat, dan resiko membeku jadi sedikit lebih bisa dihindari. Nonou yakushi mendekat kearah naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"dengar naruto, kau pasti berpikir sebuah keajaiban ibu bisa berjalan disini."gumamnya tanpa menyembunyikan senyum. "jadi apa menurutmu ibu ajaib?"

Naruto mendongak menatap ibunya. Tangannya mencoba meremas es, mencoba mencari pegangan guna berdiri dan tidak terjatuh. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan berbicara dengan kondisi tengkurap yang menyebalkan. Itu membuat seolah dirimu sangat rendah dimata orang yang kau ajak bicara. Dengan napas memburu dan sedikit terengah-engah naruto langsung menarik tangannya, meski keinginannya begitu kuat tapi dinginnya permukaan es dibawahnya jauh lebih kuat. Itu membuatnya frustasi ditambah tangannya menjadi kebas.

"apalagi kalau bukan ajaib?!"rutuknya sebelum melihat sesuatu yang berpendar dihadapannya. Tentu saja ada yang mengganggunya, bagaimana bisa si ibu berdiri dengan tenang sementara ia kesulitan setengah mati? Tapi otaknya masih bisa diajak kompromi. Ada yang salah dan ia tahu itu. Kaki ibu memiliki pendar kebiruan.

"itu.."ujarnya menggantung. "cakra kah?"

Nonou mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala-nya. Terlihat amat sumringah, "jadi bagaimana aku bisa berdiri menurutmu?"

Kedua lengan wanita itu membantu naruto berdiri, masih tetap tersenyum hangat seolah-olah suhu udara tidak bisa mendinginkan senyumnya. "dengar, kalau kau ingin bisa berdiri disini maka kau harus bisa mengontrol aliran cakra di kaki-mu."

"seperti ini?"naruto mencoba mengalirkan cakra di kakinya. Awalnya sedikit sulit, tapi beberapa detik bisa membuatnya menyesuaikan tubuh agar berdiri secara lebih baik. "ini mudah."

"kalau mudah maka larilah keujung sana dan kembali kesini setelahnya."imbuh nonou menunjuk kearah permukaan danau diseberang mereka. "mulai!"

Pemikiran naruto mengungkapkan bahwa itu adalah hal yang cukup mudah dilakukan. Dan ia langsung berlari begitu suara si ibu memerintahnya untuk berlari, letupan semangat membakar keinginannya untuk segera menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh sang ibu. Menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa langsung menguasai tiap pembelajaran pertama-nya. Tapi saat ia melangkah rasanya ada yang aneh, dan sesuatu yang aneh itu begitu nyata terasa saat ia membalik tubuh dan menatap kearah ibunya dengan dagu terangkat.

Akar-akar retakan pecahan kaca terlihat, tapi karena begitu antusias dengan apa yang dilakukannya naruto tak menyadari itu semua.

"ibu aku bisa."gumamnya sambil mengangkat dagunya keatas. Bersedekap sejenak setelah setibanya di ujung danau. "sekarang kita bisa mula-"

KREEEEEEEEK! JBUUUURR!

Disisi lainnya nonou yakushi melebarkan senyum, dahinya mengerut dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "sudah kuduga ini pasti terlalu mudah kan."katanya sebelum melangkah kearah lubang tempat naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tangan meminta pertolongan darinya.

. . . . . . . . . .

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Nonou yakushi berjengit ketika mendengar teriakan bocah lelaki kecil dihadapannya itu. Matanya tak habis-habisnya dikerjabkan untuk mengetahui motif yang menyebabkan naruto berteriak. Bahkan ia sampai harus mengecek kebersihan lensa kacamatanya sendiri untuk mengetahui bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata dan bukan sekadar delusi. Tangannya dengan otomatis menghalangi arah pandang naruto yang menunjukkan sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya wajar. Ia melambai dihadapan anak itu.

"hei.. naruto. Ada apa?"ujarnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anak itu. "kau melihat sesuatu?"

Naruto tersentak dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya. Matanya melihat sepasang iris mata sang ibu yang menatapnya ingin tahu, tapi ia menggeleng. Ada satu hal yang paling tak diinginkannya saat ini, dan itu adalah..

"kalau kau bagik-baik saja. Sebaiknya coba lari-"ucapan nonou dipotong naruto. "tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Kening nonou berkerut. "mengapa tidak?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat-cepat; lagi. Ia menatap kearah ibunya serius, "tadi kau bilang bahwa yang harus kulakukan adalah mengontrol cakraku. Dan kita sudah pergi ketempat ini, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa mengontrol cakraku?"

Ia melihat ibunya menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebentar. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya masih dengan mata yang memandanginya seolah-olah pandangan mata itu sudah dipaku kearahnya. Tapi sebagian dirinya jadi semangat ketika melihat si ibu menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu memegangi sebelah tangannya agar ia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

'dan membuat danau ini retak dan tercebur kedalam lubang dingin yang menyeramkan.'pikir naruto ngeri.

"kau hanya perlu melakukan seal ram. Seperti ini."nonou mencontohkannya dengan baik, "kemudian buka kakimu selebar bahu. Pusatkan semua konsentrasimu keseluruh tubuh, tahan dan pastikan semua tubuhmu dialiri cakra."

Naruto sebenarnya ingin langsung mempraktikan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Tapi terlebih dahulu ia ingin memastikan sesuatu, ujung kakinya digerakkan mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan danau. Bahkan pantulan bayangannya terlihat disana, dan itu menjelaskan bahwa semua ini terlihat amat.. rapuh.

"ini tidak akan ambrol kan?"

Nonou menyentuh ujung kaca matanya. "sebenarnya tidak. Kecuali kalau kau.."mata naruto melebar saat mendengar sang ibu menjeda kalimatnya dan membalikkan tubuh misterius.

"apa?"tukasnya tidak sabar. "apa yang akan terjadi?"

"ah. Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja apa yang tadi kutunjukkan padamu."gumam nonou sambil melangkah mundur kembali ke lapisan salju yang lebih tebal dan putih. "ram dan konsentrasi."

Dengan ragu-ragu naruto melebarkan kakinya sedikit. Lalu menyiapkan tangan membuat seal ram dengan jemari terkait yang bertumpuk.

"mulai!"

.

.

.

Panti asuhan.

"kau melihat naruto dari tadi? Aku belum melihatnya."seorang anak menyenggol bahu anak lainnya untuk membuat celah guna melongok ke sana ke mari. Jam makan siang telah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang dihadapan mereka hanya tersedia hidangan siap saji. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya, hari ini semuanya menjadi agak lain. Ibu tak ada di semua tempat.

"aku juga tidak melihat ibu, padahal aku takut diasuh oleh nyonya tua."keluh bocah lain disebelahnya. Ia memandang makanannya tidak selera, "dari tadi nyonya tua hanya mengocehiku. Aku takut."

Bocah yang lain ikut kedalam percakapan kecil itu. "bahkan ibu tidak tampak dari tadi pagi,"ia menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, "makanan ini tak akan seenak jika ibu ada disini."

Pendeta wanita tua berkeliling, memastikan semua anak mendapatkan makanan yang sama dalam jumlah sama. Ia membagikan makanan di meja makan mereka yang panjang, di kepala meja pendeta pria duduk sambil memakan makanan siang bagiannya. Pria itu tidak mengeluarkan suara bahkan hanya sekadar untuk menenangkan anak-anak yang agak gaduh.

"aku jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan ibu-"

Ada suara didekatnya. Seseorang dengan pakaian pendeta lengkap dengan tabir tutup kepala berwarna kombinasi dasar hitam dan putih. Orang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan keras memperingatkan, jemari telunjuknya di angkat di depan bibir. "ssst! Adakah yang tahu bahwa saat makan bukan untuk bicara?!"

Anak tadi tertunduk. Dan semua anak terdiam, makan siang pun berlangsung dalam keheningan sejenak.

"ibu.. apakah nyonya tua tahu dia diamana?"tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menyeletuk. "aku.. tidak melihatnya dari sejak sarapan."

Di seberang meja si nyonya tua menarik kursi dan duduk. Wanita itu menghadapi makanan dalam piringnya sendiri, "dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang mengurusi suatu urusan."katanya sambil mulai mengolah makanan di dalam piring. Mulutnya sudah bersiap untuk suapan makanan pertama-nya sebelum anak lainnya bertanya lagi.

"kalau begitu kenapa ibu meninggalkan kami tanpa mengucapkan apapun? Biasanya ia akan langsung menyuapi kami saat makan siang seperti ini.."

Pendeta tua itu menghela napasnya sejenak, "aku tidak tahu menahu tentang urusannya."ia kembali bersiap untuk menyantap makanannya sebelum anak lain menyambung ucapan anak yang bertanya sebelumnya. "jadi kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu? Ini suatu keanehan dan kenapa kau tak khawatir? Ini musim dingin.. mungkin saja ibu terjeb-"

"tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku makan!?"decaknya kesal. Lalu memulai menyuapkan sendok demi sendok makanannya. "makan saja apa yang disajikan!"

Semua anak terperanjat. Bahu mereka menaik sebentar baru selanjutnya turun terkulai. "ibu bahkan tak pernah memarahi kami.."

Keadaan benar-benar menjadi hening dan perasaan tidak enak mulai merambati suasana meja makan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mengetahui bahwa tak satupun anak bergerak untuk makan bagiannya si nyonya tua berhenti menyantap bagiannya. Ia kelihatan kesal dan hampir naik pitam. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan kesal. Anak-anak itu terlalu pembangkang dimatanya, dan ia tidak suka itu.

"kalian makan saja makanan ini atau tidak sama sekali!"ia melotot kearah semua anak yang ketakutan. "ayo makan! Apa kalian hanya ingin merepotkan ibu jika kalian sakit?! Makan!"

"tapi nyonya.."

Si pendeta tua ingin menjawab sebelum sebelah tangan mencegahnya. Itu adalah tangan pria di kepala meja yang masih dengan tenang menatap kearahnya dan semua anak. Ia memberi isyarat agar rekannya ini kembali duduk. Senyumnya mengembang kecil, tidak terlalu menyenangkan tapi cukup membuat anak-anak tidak segan berkata jujur akan perasaan mereka padanya.

"kenapa kalian tidak memakan makanannya?"tanyanya lebih lembut. "tidak tahukah kalian bahwa semua ini adalah masakan ibu?"

Semua anak melebarkan matanya. Memandang lurus-lurus kedalam piring masing-masing. Mulanya mereka seperti bersemangat ingin makan, tapi semua hasrat itu musnah saat mereka menyadari tetap saja ada yang kurang. Ibu.

"kenapa.. kenapa ibu tidak makan bersama kami?"tanya salah satu anak sambil memainkan sendok di atas piring. Mengaduk-aduk makanan, "apa ia sakit?"

"kalau masalah itu ibu kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Dan kenyataannya memang ia sangat sehat malah, kalian tak perlu khawatir."jawab si pria sambil mengumbar senyum. "jadi mengapa tidak makan?"tanyanya ramah.

Salah satu anak menggeleng, "apa ibu sudah makan?"tanyanya lagi. Anak lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan, "apa tidak ada suapan makan siang? Biasanya ibu menyuapi kami.."

Sang pendeta berdehem. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "ia sudah makan. Dan kurasa sebaiknya kalian mulai belajar makan sendiri.. kalian tahu karena ia sayang pada kalian makanya ia membiarkan kalian mulai makan sendiri. Ia ingin mengajarkan kalian agar jadi anak yang mandiri. Dan ia pasti tidak akan senang melihat kalian sakit dan kelaparan.. terlebih.."si pendeta menatap kearah sup diatas meja makan itu. Semua anak ikut-ikutan melirik ke sana.

"ia sudah memasak untuk kalian. Pasti ia akan sedih melihat makannya tak disentuh."

Mata anak-anak melebar. "kami tidak bermaksud begitu.. kami-"

Si pendeta menggeleng sedih. "dia akan sangat sedih karena anak-anak yang disayanginya jatuh sakit hanya karena memikirkannya."

Kring!

Bunyi sendok berdenting. Mulainya hanya satu tapi kemudian menjadi lebih banyak dan selanjutnya semua anak mengambil sendok dan mulai menatap makanan tadi dengan penuh gairah.

"ya! Aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini demi ibu!"kata salah satu anak sambil mengangkat sendoknya dihadapan muka, "aku tidak ingin melihat diriku sakit dan membuat ibu sedih."

Anak lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. "dan karena ini makanan ibu maka ini pasti enak. Aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan ibu!"

"ya aku juga!"

Semua anak akhirnya makan. Meninggalkan si pendeta tua yang tertegun sambil menatap kearah pastur tua yang duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Pria itu mengangguk, meski dari matanya ia dapat melihat kilau kesedihan dimata rekannya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang yang tertunda. Membiarkan anak-anak sedikit melupakan sosok si ibu dan menggantinya dengan gairah makan yang didapat mereka dari suntikan dana susah payah.

'aku tidak tahu ini akan sampai kapan berhasil. Lambat laun pun ibu pasti akan pergi.. dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak ini selanjutnya?'

Sampai hari yang paling tidak diinginkan mereka datang beberapa saat sebelumnya mereka tak pernah menghadapi makanan dengan gairah tidak menyenangkan seperti ini. Terlebih sejak ibu datang dan mengubah segalanya, membuat anak-anak menjadi ceria dan suasana menjadi hidup. Mereka mungkin tak pernah kekuarangan sebelumnya, karena hokage ketiga tak pernah putus memberikan bantuan untuk makan dan segalanya. Tapi begitu suasana-nya berubah tatkala perang dunia berkecambuk. Semuanya menjadi serba salah hingga akhirnya seperti saat ini, dan semuanya begitu menyedihkan sampai utusan intel itu datang untuk merenggut kembali kebahagiaan yang mulai mewarnai rumah kusam di tepi bukit ini.

Konoha mungkin tak dapat disalahkan. Hokage ketiga memang tak bersalah tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah shinobi kotor yang mendatangi mereka tempo hari. Menjanjikan dana tapi bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya dengan mengorbankan matahari mereka? Ibu adalah segalanya di dalam panti dan mulai menjadi jantung kehidupan bagi rumah kusam di pinggiran konoha yang selama ini seperti mati. Dan ibu sangat berharga bagi mereka tapi bagaimana mereka bisa hidup tanpa dana yang mungkin dicuri rombongan intel tempo hari?

Semua anak masih makan dengan lahap hingga beberapa saat setelahnya menyelesaikannya dengan minum cokelat panas. Makanan yang cukup mewah ditengah keterbatasan ekonomi mereka. Si ibu tua berdiri untuk memandu mereka setelahnya, lantas kembali lagi ke meja makan yang mulai dibereskan oleh pastur lelaki salah satu bagian pengurus panti ini.

"aku tak bisa memikirkan akan bagaimana akhirnya jika ibu sudah pergi. Anak-anak akan kehilangan cahaya hidup mereka selama ini."gumam nyonya tua itu sambil mulai membereskan meja dan meletakkan semua piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring. "kau lihat bagaimana sedihnya mereka ditinggal ibu seharian ini.."

Mereka meletakkan semua barang kotor untuk dicuci di sana. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan mulai mencucinya satu persatu. Suara air dari wastafel memenuhi seisi ruangan. Pastur tadi duduk di kursi dapur dekat wastafel, matanya menatap nanar kearah pancuran air.

"aku juga berpikiran sama. Ini cukup untuk hari ini menenangkan mereka, apakah seterusnya aku bisa melakukannya? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana jadinya jika ibu benar-benar pergi."

Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Deras air mulai jatuh keatas piring yang dicuci oleh wanita tua itu, ia mulai membilasnya satu per satu dan menyusunnya berulang kali ke rak susunan peralatan dapur.

"mungkin tak ada pilihan lain. Kita memang harus melaporkan itu ke hokage ketiga.."ucap nyonya tua itu pelan. Ia meletakkan piring terakhir sambil menatap rekannya lemah, "aku tidak tahan melihat ibu direnggut mereka lagi.."

"dan membuat kita kecurian.. dengar,"mata pria itu menatao kearah pendeta tua dihadapannya. "ibu telah mengorbankan diri demi anak-anak dan panti.. dan tentunya anak yang dipilih oleh komandan intel itu. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengingkari perjuangan mereka dengan mengeluh pada hokage ketiga. Aku tak akan sanggup melihat anak-anak bersedih, tapi lebih tak kan sanggup melihat satu demi satu dari mereka mulai menghilang dari jangkauan mataku. Aku lelah menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini."

"kelihatannya benar-benar tidak ada harapan untuk kita ya? Mengorbankan satu anak atau semuanya."ia menyandarkan diri ke dinding. Matanya memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa ia amat kelelahan untuk menghadapi situasi yang ada, "entah bagaimana aku jadi tidak tahu siapa pihak yang pantas disalahkan dalam hal ini."

Pendeta pria mengangguk. "aku pun begitu."

.

.

.

Di sisi tempat pelatihan naruto.

Udara masih bertiup ganas seolah-olah masih ingin menelan dua orang manusia ditengah danau yang membeku itu. Mereka kelihatan berhadapan, sedangkan tubuh anak yang berada di depan wanita muda ini memendarkan kilau kebiruan yang melambaikan mantel salju-nya. Rambut bocah itu berkibar, diseberangnya seorang ibu muda mengamatinya sambil sesekali meniupkan udara dari mulutnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Mungkin hanya karena ada kepulan asap hangat dari mulutnyalah yang membuat ia masih terlihat seperti mahluk hidup dibandingkan patung penghias danau.

"cukup naruto.. kemari."ujarnya akhirnya. Bocah yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan jutsu-nya, ia terlihat berkeringat dan langsung jatuh terduduk begitu melepaskan seal yang selama mungkin coba dipertahankannya. Nonou langsung menghampiri anak itu begitu ia terjatuh ke salju yang dinginnya setengah mati.

"ini melelahkan sekali.."gumam anak itu lemah sebelum tubuhnya dibangkitkan oleh wanita yang menungguinya sedari tadi dengan mata hijaunya yang menenangkan. "aku lelah."

Nonou tak menjawab, ia merapikan mantel naruto dan membangunkan anak itu, senyumnya terus mengembang tulus. "kau anak yang berbakat. Kita akan pulang untuk makan siang."

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "aku tidak kuat bu."

Nonou mengangguk, lalu dengan inisiatifnya langsung mengangkat naruto ke punggung. "kalau begitu beristirahatlah sementara kita pulang."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Samar-samar ia telah berusaha melupakan kelelahannya dengan cara tertidur sebelum akhirnya ada yang aneh dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi, tapi rasanya agak berbeda saat ia menyadari bahwa udara masih juga melambaikan mantel yang dikenakannya. Jadi jawabannya ini bukanlah mimpi, dan ia akan menanyakan kebenaran itu sebelum –rasanya ia mulai menghilang dalam kegelapan karena sentuhan keras di punggungnya.

.

Bersama nonou.

"naruto!"

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya menatap kearah ninja berjubah dilengkapi topeng yang merenggut bocah itu dari punggungnya. Tangannya dengan sigap diluruskan, pendar kebiruan menguar dari sana, membentuk semacam pisau cakra yang membahayakan.

"lepaskan dia!"

Dua ninja dihadapannya menggeleng, "kau harus memenuhi permintaan tuan. Ia akan baik-baik saja sementara kau menghadap pada tuan!"

"kau ini!"nonou menggeram sambil melompat menyerang. Ia menyabetkan pisau cakra-nya dengan sigap, mengarahkannya untuk membelah leher anbu yang menghadangnya. Tapi tak semudah itu, kedua orang tadi langsung melompat kebelakang sebelum tersenggol olehnya. Sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan kuda-kuda bertarung, nonou memicingkan matanya lagi.

"kubilang lepaskan!"

Anbu tadi menggeleng, "turuti permintaan tuan."

"huh!"nonou mendecak sinis. "sampai mati-pun aku tak akan menemuinya. Tidak kali ini dan-"

"dan kau tak akan menemui anak ini lagi."lanjut anbu itu sambil melompat pergi meninggalkan danau itu dengan kecepatan elit anbu meninggalkan nonou yang terdiam di tempat dengan pandangan amarahnya.

"kali ini.. aku akan yakinkan ini yang terakhir.."kata nonou sebelum mengakhiri jutsunya dan langsung menyusul kearah dua orang bertopeng tadi menghilang. Mereka semua meninggalkan padang salju tadi dengan tanpa meninggalkan apapun terkecuali jejak-jejak. Termasuk pohon-pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu dari pelatihan si kecil yang dibawa oleh anbu konohagakure.

TBC.

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya.


	3. Chapter 3 (Bagian terkelam Desa)

Makasih untuk semua reader dan author yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ceritaku ini. Apalagi yang memfollows dan favorite untuk karya amatir sepertiku ini. Untuk semua pertanyaan, maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjabarkan semua halnya satu per satu. Aku sendiri sesungguhnya belum terlalu mengerti cara memainkan akun FFN ini.

Dan mengenai pertanyaan reader yang apakah naruto akan mengikuti orochimaru kurasa jawabanku bisa iya dan tidak. Aku sendiri masih mereka-reka apa yang mungkin akan kutuliskan dari chapter ke chapter berikutnya.

Big thanks for : All my reader fic. Aku ada karena kalian ada.

ROOT OF UCHIHA

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

. . . . . . . .

Tap! Tap!

Tap!

Ketiga manusia itu melesak cepat ke dalam hutan meninggalkan kelebatan hitam-hitam putih di udara. Dinginnya suhu bumi juga tak berpengaruh pada manusia-manusia pilihan yang terlatih ini, mereka melalui semua dahan yang diselimuti es dengan lancar tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bunyi derap ringan kaki menghentak dahan terdengar samar di udara, tak satupun suara dikeluarkan oleh ketiganya.

Hutan konohagakure no sato memang begitu luas dibandingkan dengan negara besar lainnya. Di hutan ini, ada banyak bagian yang bahkan seorang anbu terlatih yang sering berpatroli-pun perlu ratusan kali untuk melintasinya agar tidak tersesat di tengah medan yang bagian hutannya begitu menonjol dengan pepohonan raksasa persis sama dahan demi dahannya. Karena letak hutan pelatihan nonou dan naruto berada tak jauh dari kompleks panti asuhan, maka yang diharuskan untuk dilakukan mereka adalah menyebrangi ke dalam hutan menuju kearah konoha di bagian berbeda dekat permukiman. Tempat dimana sebuah gua pelatihan militer yang sebenarnya digarap.

Sebuah tempat temaram yang amat familiar tapi tak pernah dirindukannya lagi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Ada sebuah sensasi yang mendera hati nonou begitu melihat di kejauhan tempat lubang masuk kedalam markas kesatuan kegelapan itu masih tak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Beberapa ANBU dengan pakaian bertudung kepala berjaga di depan mulut gua-nya. Tidak persis seperti yang diingatnya, tapi kali ini kentara sekali bahwa ada lebih banyak pengawal di depan sana.

Sosok berseragam di depannya berhenti melangkah, memanggul naruto di bahunya dan melompat ke depan mulut gua. Disebelahnya rekan misinya melakukan hal yang sama, dan tanpa perlu di komandoi nonou yakushi-pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"masuklah. Tuan sudah menunggumu."kata salah satu dari mereka sambil memanggul naruto di bahu. Rambut anak itu menjuntai saat tubuhnya terkatung-katung dalam pegangan lengan kekar si anbu. Nono yang melihat itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, "akan kupastikan ini tak berjalan lancar jika dia sampai kenapa-napa."

Satu-satunya wanita tanpa topeng dengan seragam berbeda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tidak berjalan seperti ke dalam gua kebanyakan, hanya memerlukan lima langkah lebar dan mulut gua menyusur kedalam tanah telah tampak di hadapan mereka. Tentu saja itu tidak alami, dinding bagian dalam ruangan itu adalah beton dengan beberapa tangga untuk menurun ke bawah ke dasar kegelapan. Beberapa pilar besar menyangganya dengan jembatan kayu tua yang menghubungkan ke empat sisi pilar gua itu.

Nonou menghela napasnya sebentar baru setelahnya melompat. Disebelahnya seorang anbu pengawal mengekorinya dengan topeng menutupi wajah.

Keduanya melayang dan menempel ke beberapa tiang pilar gedung, baru setelahnya mendarat mulus di permukaan kayu susun menyerupai jembatan yang melayang diantara kegelapan disekitarnya. Nonou menegakkan tubuh, menyapukan pandangan dengan sekelumit perasaan campur aduk. Kerinduan pada dunia ninja dan..

Pembunuhan tangan dingin olehnya dan ROOT di tempat ini..

Ia menenangkan detak jantung sebelum memutuskan untuk mencari sumber pusat dari segala macam aktivitas militer tanpa celah ini. Menatap ke bawah, kearah lantai lebih dulu baru setelahnya mengangkat dagu dan mengedarkan pandangan dengan darah berdesir karena adrenallin. Suasana ini begitu dingin dan kental jadi pasti mudah untuk menemukan biang masalahnya..

Dan saat ia menengadah apa yang paling dikhawatirkannya terpampang jelas. 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri dengan perban menutupi separuh wajah. Orang itu memberikannya senyum paling dingin yang pantas diterima oleh seorang bawahan yang mangkir dari misinya.

Danzou shimura menatapnya sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"selamat datang kembali.. Nonou yakushi.."tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapanya dari arah belakang.

.

.

Nonou terpaku sesaat ketika sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya menyapa dari arah belakang tubuh. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan mata ular sewarna emas, berkulit pucat dan merupakan sosok sannin konoha.. siapa yang tidak mengenal orang itu?

"o-orochimaru.."

Dari arah seberang danzou shimura berdehem. Matanya menatap datar pada tiga orang dihadapannya. Satu mantan bawahannya yang akan selalu menjadi bawahannya, satu orang pria pengawalnya yang seorang sannin, dan seorang lagi pengawal yang mengawal mantan prajurit root-nya itu. Ini adalah sebuah reuni yang cukup menggembirakan.

"senang melihat gadis berjalan kami kembali,"sapa orochimaru santai.

"langsung saja ke titik permasalahannya.."ujar nonou nama yang diberikannya pada Anbu ROOT wanita itu. Danzou mengamati ekspresi gadis itu baik-baik saat selanjutnya ucapan demi ucapan diperdengarkan. "apa yang kau ingin kulakukan? Kukira kita sedang dalam tahap pemenuhan kesepakatan.. Danzou.."

"-sama."selesai orochimaru sambil tersenyum licik. "kukira lidahmu kehilangan satu kata penting itu. Dan itu amat tidak bagus."ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, lalu melangkah melewati samping tubuh nonou dan bergerak kearah belakang tubuh danzou shimura. Matanya kembali diarahkan pada gadis bersurai pirang ini, "aku yakin sedikit terapi emosional bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk itu."

Nonou menatap kearahnya memicing, kelihatan marah. "lucu sekali melihat sannin konoha yang diagungkan menjadi bagian dari akar."ia menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "lebih buruknya orang itu adalah orang yang biasa dengan popularitas kejeniusan. Kegelapan pasti lambat laun akan berakibat buruk padanya."

Orochimaru menyeringai,"benar-benar lucu. Tapi tidak seaneh jika melihat pendeta panti di dalam markas intelijen."

Suasana menjadi hening setelah ucapan terakhir orochimaru. Untuk beberapa saat ke semua orang disana hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan saling menatap satu sama lain. Di dalam sini, berbuat onar tentu saja tidak mungkin dan tak akan ditemukan yang seperti itu. Ini tengah markas di tengah hutan, siapa yang ingin berbuat onar sedangkan ada beberapa monster keji yang akan melumatmu hidup-hidup?

Tiba-tiba salah seorang anbu ROOT turun dengan bawaan bocah lelaki di atas bahunya. Pria itu mendarat tepat disamping belakang danzou shimura, mata nonou si pendeta melotot saat pria itu tiba.

Danzou menggedikkan jari kedepan. Memberi isyarat pencegahan agar nonou bawahannya tidak maju kedepan.

"kau sudah bilang bahwa kau tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dan inilah alasan mengapa hari ini kau pasti bisa kuajak berkompromi."mulai danzou datar. "ketahuilah bahwa waktumu sudah semakin dekat. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan sisa-sisa masa pelatihanmu bersamanya hanya untuk mendidiknya menjadi lebih berperasaan bukan.."

"aku sudah melatihnya."bantah nonou sarkas. Ia bersitegang menatap kearah danzou dengan wajah ditenang-tenangkan, "hanya akibat ulah ROOT-mu yang mengacaukan pelatihannya hari ini. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menepati semua kesepakatan. Kau tak ada hak untuk menahannya."

"kau kelihatannya melupakan bahwa aku tak mengatakan kau harus melatihnya menggunakan cakra medic. Dan semua pembelajaran tentang perasaan sentimentil."balas danzou sambil memicingkan mata. "aku sudah bilang, aku akan mengirim anak buahku untuk mengawasimu.. dan kau salah besar mendidiknya seperti itu."

Danzou memberi isyarat agar anbu-nya yang memanggul bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu kedepan. Tepat kesebelahnya, matanya menatapi bocah itu beberapa saat lamanya.

"kau tidak mengajarinya rasa sakit, kau tahu betapa buruknya ninja yang tidak mengenal rasa sakit."

Nonou menatap danzou di mata, ia tidak gentar sekalipun sebelum hari ini hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang tabu untuk dilakukannya. Mata hijaunya berkilat mengingatkan, "dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi shinobi. Itu yang dikatakannya padaku."

"kau menyimpulkannya terlalu mudah nonou,"bantah orochimaru mewakili ucapan danzou. "aku sendiri yang mengawasimu sejak hari pertama pelatihan kalian."

"kau.."

Dibagian sana, Danzou melayangkan tangannya ke depan wajah bocah itu, menyentuh dagunya seolah-olah itu barang ringkih yang bisa diremukkan kapan saja. "kau memiliki anak yang menarik. Sesungguhnya aku tak terlalu berharap jika anak panti asuhan bisa mengalirkan cakra dari tubuh mereka tanpa perlatihan khusus."

Tangan danzou dilipat ke belakang tubuh. "kukira kau juga melupakan bahwa dalam tiap misi yang diberikan kau harus melaporiku secara rutin."mata pria itu memicing tajam, "jadi bisa kita dengar bagaimana laporanmu mengenai misi.. ini?"

Nonou terdiam. Orochimaru tertawa keji. "sudah kukira kita harusnya memang menerapkan rencana itu sejak dulu danzou-sama. Aku yakin tak akan berakhir begini jika kita bergerak dari dulu."

Memang dalam kesatuan ROOT hanya Orochimaru yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk berekspresi. Ia juga memiliki beberapa hak istimewa lain yang tak dimiliki semua anggota dengan catatan atas prestasinya sebagai sannin. Danzou memang memasukkannya sebagai bidak ROOT bukan semata-mata hanya dengan sebuah tawaran kecil saja. Ia yang paling istimewa disana, selain mungkin keturunan aburame yang menjadi pengawal pribadi terkuat milik danzou. Tak ada anggota ROOT yang bisa ikut berdiplomasi saat Danzou berbicara. Karena itulah, dengan kata lain orochimaru merupakan salah satu anggotnya yang spesial.

Danzou menatap nonou mengintimidasi. "kau sudah terlalu banyak memiliki rasa sentimentil. Termasuk kemampuanmu yang mulai payah dan pembangkanganmu terhadap konoha."

Nonou masih diam. Membuat danzou melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku ingin kau segera menyudahi latihan itu. Misimu tinggal beberapa waktu lagi."

Nonou menghela napasnya dan berbicara sambil menunduk. "beri aku beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya menguasai kemampuan medic."

Orochimaru yang sudah melesat kesamping ANBU yang membopong anak panti yang dipilih danzou itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, menatap rupa bocah 6 tahunan itu yang terkulai. Manik ularnya mengawasi selama sesaat, sebelum ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"kau kelihatan memiliki anak yang berbakat. Aku bisa merasakan ia bisa menjadi shinobi yang menarik nantinya."komentarnya pada nonou. "aku yakin pasti tidak sulit untuk mengajarinya kan?"

Orochimaru berjalan memutari tubuh si anbu. Matanya mengerling kearah bocah itu terus menerus. "iwagakure masih bisa menunggu. Jadi mengapa kita tidak memberikannya sedikit kesempatan?"

"dalam kasus konoha tak ada yang namanya toleransi."tegas danzou keras. "desa tak boleh dibiarkan berada dalam bahaya."

Suara kaki orochimaru bergema, ia menyeringai sedikit sebelum menyentuh dagu anak yang dimaksud. "kau selalu melupakan bahwa sebuah eksprerimen kecil bisa berakhir besar jika kau ingin bersabar. Lagi pula ia terlihat seperti anak yang cerdas. Intuisiku berkata begitu jadi menurutku kita menunda perjalanan ke iwagakure."

Danzou mendecih. "kita tak bisa menggantungkan konoha pada intuisi yang tidak jelas kebenarannya. Aku ingin nonou berangkat secepatnya."

Dihadapan mereka nonou memberikan reaksi tidak setuju. "bukankah kalian bahkan belum memastikan dana yang akan diberikan pada panti dan atas bayaran terhadap naruto? Kupikir aku masih memiliki peluang dengan catatan kita saling menepati perjanjian kita."

Nonou mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangkai kacamatanya lagi. "kau tahu aku selalu yang terbaik dalam memata-matai. Kalian bisa mengandalkanku untuk mengejar ketertinggalan itu.. aku pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk konoha."

Danzou terdiam, wajahnya mengeras. Disisi lain orochimaru juga tak membantu dengan seringai kemenangannya. "apa kubilang? Dia kelihatan amat memiliki minat untuk melatih bocah ini.."

Danzou memandangi keduanya keras. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut dengan lipatan lebih banyak. Dilain hal ia dihadapkan pada pilihan antara eksperimen dan keamanan desa. Pasti cukup menarik untuk mengetahui hasil akhir eksperimen kali ini, dan lagi pula nonou memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan.. serta iwagakure juga belum menunjukkan pergerakan signifikan. Dan masalah perjanjian.. rasanya tidak ada salahnya untuk memberi sedikit kelebihan waktu.. ya. Cukup sekali ini kelihatannya.

"aku akan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran waktu tapi bocah itu haruslah menguasai paling tidak pengendalian cakra untuk diserahkan padaku. Dan jika gagal maka kau akan mengetahui resikonya."kecamnya akhirnya.

Mereka langsung memutuskan kontak mata sedangkan danzou memberi isyarat tangan kearah Anbu ROOT yang membopong naruto. "antarkan dia kembali."ujarnya sambil melirik nonou sekali lagi. "kau akan menyesal jika misi ini gagal.."ancamnya sambil menembakkan KI pekat.

"aku akan terus mengawasimu."

Tanpa berkata apapun nonou membalikkan tubuh dan melompat pergi diikuti oleh anbu yang membopong salah satu anak panti kesayangannya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dengan manik hijau menenangkan tatkala menyongsong udara luar dari gua gelap ROOT itu. Sedangkan lamat-lamat otaknya berpikir keras.

'konoha ya.. kelihatannya waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi.'pikirnya sambil terus menjauh dari gua itu.

. . . . . . . . .

Mereka tiba di area panti beberapa saat setelahnya. Matahari sudah condong kearah barat tanpa diketahui secara pasti karena iklim yang buruk. Dan tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, menggunakan sisa-sisa kemampuan ninja yang dimilikinya nonou bershunshin ke dalam kamar naruto untuk menidurkannya. Wanita itu melakukannya dengan luwes tanpa membangunkan naruto yang kelelahan. Ia meletakkan bocah itu di atas ranjangnya tepat beberapa saat sebelum ada bocah yang merangsek masuk dan melebarkan mata dari balik pintu.

"k-kau.."

Nonou tersenyum. "ya? Ada apa nak?"

Bocah tadi langsung tergelak dan berlari memeluk kearah si ibu. "kukira kau tidak akan pulang! Ibu sebenarnya dari mana saja!? Aku sudah mencari ibu seharian ini! Dan ibu tahu tidak? Aku makan sendirian bersama yang lainnya. Kami merindukan ibu dan mencari-cari ibu. Bahkan kami sempat berpikir kalau ibu sedang sakit dan kami tidak berniat makan dan ingin mencari ibu! Dan kami-"

Nonou menggeleng sambil menarik diri dari pelukan anak tadi sedikit. Menunduk dan menyamakan tinggi mereka. "dan ibu tetap baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Bocah tadi mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya lagi. Mereka berpelukan erat, "ibu jangan pergi lagi ya."

Mereka berpelukan lama. Hingga tanpa disadari dibalik pintu ada seorang pendeta tua yang meringis melihat kejadian itu dan merapatkan pintu agar tidak terlihat oleh tatapan orang bernama ibu itu. Wajahnya memucat, ia kelihatan benar-benar sedang bimbang sambil tangannya meremas-remas jari.

'aku harus mendiskusikan ini. Ini tidak baik dan hokage ketiga harus mengetahuinya..'

"baiklah. Kakira kita harus bersiap-siap untuk makan malam."ajak nonou sambil melepas pelukan mereka. "ayo."

Kedua orang itu pun terlarut dalam kesenangan masing-masing. Meninggalkan kamar naruto yang di dalamnya didiami seorang anak yang tergeletak belum sadar. Naruto.. tentu saja.

Skip time

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari masih belum berubah dari hari lainnya sebelum hari ini. Cuaca dingin masih menyelimuti seantero negara api. Tapi meski begitu tanda-tanda musim semi sudah mulai muncul, salju-salju sudah tidak turun dan pohon tak lagi berselimut benda putih pekat yang dingin membeku. Seorang anak terbangun dari sebuah ranjang dimana saat ia terjaga tak ada lagi satu anak-pun dikamarnya. Musim itu adalah sebuah kamar bagi empat orang anak, jadi tentu saja ia kebingungan mengapa disana hanya ia sendiri yang menempati.

'kemana semua orang?'ia mengucek matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Dan tirai jendela sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda hari sudah siang—benda itu tersingkap ke samping jendela. Itu membuatnya melebarkan matanya sendiri.

'sial! Hari sudah siang dan aku melewatkan waktu sarapan!'pikirnya panik sambil melompat dari tempat tidur. Tapi karena keseimbangan tubuhnya belum terlalu siap, jadilah ia terjatuh menubruk lantai meninggalkan bunyi bergedebuk kuat.

"a-aduh!"

Bunyi itu cukup kuat. Dan lututnya tergesruk oleh lantai kayu hingga memar. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tapi karena merasa ia adalah yang paling tertinggal oleh hari makanya ia ingin cepat-cepat berdiri.

Tiba-tiba daun pintu terbuka lebar.

"naruto! Apa yang terjadi?"seketika suara wanita muda itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. "apa terjadi sesuatu?"kedua tangan ibu langsung terarah kearah luka kecilnya, dari sana pendar kehijauan muncul. Naruto menyadari sesuatu dan mulai mengerucutkan bibir sendiri. Ternyata ia melupakan sesuatu, ia bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri!

"naruto?"ulang si ibu lagi. "kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa bu."

Nonou mengguncang bahu anak itu. "kau tidak terlihat tidak apa-apa, ayo katakan mana yang sakit?"

Hening sejenak. Naruto membuang napasnya keras-keras, "aku hanya merasa bodoh. Ibu telah mengajariku untuk mengeluarkan cakra medic, mengapa aku sampai melupakan itu? Aku merasa benar-benar payah."

Keluhan itu tak bersambut. Nonou menyelesaikan pengobatannya dan mengusap kepala si surai hitam sejenak. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"kau tidak payah. Kau hanya gugup dan kurang berpengalaman."

Naruto menggeleng, "aku payah bu. Bahkan hanya untuk menyembuhkan diriku-pun aku tak mampu. Kelihatannya aku benar-benar buruk dan tak bisa menjadi shinobi seperti yang ibu inginkan."ia menunduk menatap lantai. Nonou masih mengusap kepalanya, belum sampai memberi reaksi sebelum suara perut naruto yang nyaring terdengar. Ternyata bocah itu kelaparan.

Senyum nonou mengembang, "jadi mengapa tidak ingin makan siang?"

Naruto menatap kearah ibunya, ia yakin hari ini sudah lebih dari siang. "aku tidak yakin.. ini kelihatan sudah lewat dari waktu makan siang dan.."ia melirik kearah jam di kamarnya. Jam dinding tua yang diletakkan nonou untuk melatih anak-anak dalam menghitung jam dan jamnya di pindahkan tiap bulan ke kamar yang satu dan kamar lainnya. Beruntungnya saat itu giliran kamar naruto yang mendapat giliran jam.

"itu sudah pukul.. 3."ujarnya sambil tertunduk. "itu sudah lewat jadwal makan.."tambah naruto tidak semangat. Masa itu adalah saat dimana peraturan panti dengan ketat menegaskan bahwa setiap lewat waktu makan yang ditetapkan maka tak ada istilah anak panti untuk makan. Dan itu semua sudah berlaku sejak lama sekali, gunanya sederhana yaitu untuk menghemat bahan makanan mereka.

Nonou tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu naruto dan menatapnya sumringah. "kalau begitu makanlah bersama ibu.."

"benarkah?!"kata naruto semangat. "tapi..-"

"shhhh! Kita makan dan setelahnya mencoba latihan lagi.."kata nonou sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Naruto yang melihat ini melebarkan mata, "jadi kita masih latihan?"

Nonou merasa ia bisa merasakan bahwa anak itu tidak terlalu perduli dengan pelatihannya. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu naruto akan lebih kelelahan lagi dibandingkan pelatihan sebelumnya.

"maaf, kita tidak punya pilihan naruto.."setelah berkata begitu ia beranjak dari ruangan untuk mengambilkan makanan bagi anak itu. Dengan pikiran masih berbayang refleksi bocah 6 tahunan dengan mata lebar, dan wajah seputih seprai serta rambut hitam gelap sewarna matanya.

'maafkan aku naruto..'pikirnya penuh sesal. 'maafkan orang yang tak becus melindungimu ini..'

Nonou kembali dari kamar naruto hanya dalam hitungan detik. Wanita itu begitu sigap menyiapkan semua makanan dalam set piring komplit dan segelas air untuk bocah di dalam kamar sana. Pertama kali ia melangkah memasuki kamar, ia melihat bahwa naruto masih terduduk di tempatnya. Tapi setelah di amati, ternyata bocah itu telah mengambil sebuah buku bacaan yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Nonou berdehem sambil merampas buku itu lembut.

"kau harus makan, kau sudah melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang."gumamnya sambil meletakkan buk itu di bagian lantai lainnya. Ia mulai memandu naruto, memberikannya sesendok suapan makanan. "aku janji akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu jika kau makan kali ini."

Naruto tak melawan, ia membuka mulut dan mulai menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan nonou padanya. Sejenak hanya suara sendok mereka yang terdengar, sebelum naruto membuka percakapan saat di piring makanan yang disiapkan nonou telah habis.

"ibu suka aku jadi ninja?"

Nonou tertegun. "kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Naruto menggendikkan bahunya sebentar. "hanya ingin tahu."katanya acuh tak acuh. "kita harus mulai sebelum sore bu."

Dan karena tak ada alasan lain yang lebih baik nonou mengikuti saran itu. Membereskan sisa makan naruto dan kembali ke dapur. Mata ibu itu terlihat menerawang jauh dari posisi tubuhnya sendiri berada.

'maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu.. naruto.'

.

.

.

Konohagakure no sato.

Hokage tower.

Hokage ketiga tengah menatap desanya dengan semburat luka diwajah. Pria itu kelihatan amat menderita dibalik wajah tenangnya yang dibagian dahinya berkerut-kerut seolah melebihi kerutan diwajah tua-nya sendiri. Matanya menatap langsung kearah bukit monumen kage konoha. Seperti biasa, hanya satu yang dipikirkannya tanpa henti sepanjang usia; konoha.

Berita buruk dari bagian aliansi ninja konoha karena pasukan yang dikirim untuk memerangi musuh di wilayah amegakure ternyata banyak memakan korban jiwa. Semua anak dan wanita di desa yang ditinggalkan tentu saja akan menerima kabar buruk berikut dengan mayat-mayat ninja konoha yang akan segera dibawa pulang oleh beberapa pasukan chunnin dan ANBU yang dikirimkan. Ini adalah kedukaan terbesar sepanjang sejarah hidup konoha. Tapi di sisi lain berita baiknya adalah bahwa konoha memenangkan perang Amegakure-nya.

Hi no kunni selamat. Tapi bukan berita baik bagi konoha.

'sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan sensei? Aku telah gagal melindungi warisan kalian. Akan banyak sekali anak-anak sebagai bidak masa depan konoha yang menjadi piatu.. bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi para wanita istri ninja-ninja yang telah gugur? Bagaimana aku bisa menghibur mereka?'

Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya hingga bahkan matanya tak lagi menyorotkan sorot ketentraman yang biasa diperlihatkannya pada siapapun orang di konoha. Sebagai seorang kage ia telah merasa hancur. Hancur berkeping-keping tatkala berita itu datang dan mulai menjadi fenomena mengerikan selayaknya bom yang diletakkan tepat di jantung sebuah sistem kehidupan. Ia telah gagal, tak perduli sekalipun para daimyou memberinya ucapan semangat dan reward banyak untuk konoha dan tanggungan bagi para ninja yang gugur di medan perang.

Kegagalannya tidak bisa ditolerir.

Tok! Tok!

Sandaime menghela napasnya sebentar. Ia menenangkan diri baru kemudian meminta ninja yang mungkin akan melapor itu masuk.

"masuk!"

Dari balik pintu, sesosok lain datang. Seorang jounin, jounin yang dengan bangga mengenakan hittae-ate konohagakure di dahinya. Orang itu datang padanya dengan selembar perkamen, sesuatu yang isinya tentu saja bisa jadi bom kedua dan ketiga dan seterusnya yang bisa menggoncangnya kapanpun itu.

"lapor hokage-sama. Aku menyerahkan ini pada anda."

Sandaime langsung menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah hanya bahkan untuk memperpanjang waktu, karena-nya secara langsung ia membuka perkamen itu. Membacanya dalam hati dan diam.

Daftar ninja konoha yang gugur.

Jounin ninja : 27000 orang.

-Sarutobi klan : 3400 orang.

-Uchiha klan : 5700 orang.

-Hyuuga klan : 6000 orang.

-Nara klan : 2500 orang.

-Akimichi klan : 1500 orang.

-Aburame klan : 7700 klan.

-Yamanaka klan : 998 klan.

-Senju klan : 345 klan (hanya tersisa Senju tsunade).

-Yuuhi, Uzuki, Namikaze, Dan beberapa klan yang tidak diketahui : 1440 orang.

Chunnin ninja : 5600 orang.

Genin ninja : 700 orang.

ANBU : 350 (belum tercatat semuanya)

Jika bukan karena ia adalah seorang pemimpin desa yang menjadi panutan maka sudah pasti ia akan menangis saat ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika itu malah akan membuat para ninja nya mengurangi semangat hanya karena kage-nya yang begitu lemah? Memperlihatkan kelemahan dan sisi lain dirinya saat ini bukanlah hal yang dianggap tepat. Dan ia tahu, karena semua orang harus diayomi maka ia tak boleh terlihat lemah, ia harus kukuh. Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan para ninja yang berjumlah besar itu.

'uchiha.. mungkin populasinya hanya tinggal beberapa ratus.. sementara senju..'hokage ketiga membalikkan tubuh dan menunduk. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, setetes air mata meleleh melewati menghapusnya sambil memebelakangi si ninja yang menunggu di ruangannya dengan menundukkan wajah. Pastilah orang itu sama berdukanya dengan ia, bahkan bisa saja lebih berduka sebab ninja itu langsung kembali dari medan perang meninggalkan mungkin jasad para sanak, keluarga, atau sahabatnya di medan peperangan.

Dan orang itu tetap tabah. Alangkah lemahnya ia hanya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangisi klan peninggalan sensei-nya?

"apa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"ujar sandaime serak. Ia masih membelakangi ninja itu, tetap memakukan pandangan pada bukit dibalik kaca yang menampilkan guratan wajah sang sensei.

"aku diperintah oleh dewan penasihat desa.. anda diminta segera menghadiri rapat yang diadakan oleh para tetua sekarang."

"baik. Aku mengerti. Kau boleh pergi."kata sandaime dengan suara yang ditenang-tenangkan. Ia membalikkan tubuh sejenak, melirik kearah ninja tadi. "obati luka-lukamu dan beristirahatlah sebentar. Minta ninja medic mengurusi keperluanmu."

Ninja itu pun bangun. Bersiap untuk pergi sebelum sandaimemembalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya dengan wajah temaram, "aku melupakan satu hal. Beri tahu kiroii senko aku menunggu kehadirannya saat pulang nanti."

Ninja tadi sekali lagi mengangguk. Kemudian mohon diri setelah memberi hormat dan salam.

Beberapa saat setelah ruangan kosong dan lenggang sandaime menatap kembali kearah perkamen ditangannya. Membacanya lagi dan lagi sebelum menghela napasnya dengan berat dan mulai beranjak kearah pintu. Ditangannya benda tadi masih tercengkeram dengan erat, ia siap menyongsong hal paling buruk sedunia yang sudah mulai diperkirakannya dalam awang-awang.

Pertama.. jumlah drastis ninja konoha yang tewas.

Kedua.. pertahanan desanya.

Ketiga.. pasti akan ada yang protes jika ia tidak terus mendesak Iwagakure dan Kumogakure untuk ganti rugi. Sekalipun ia mampu tapi semuanya hanya angan, dan itu tidak baik bagi sebuah perdamaian sekalipun sikap yang diambilnya juga akan menuai protes desa.

Ia mulai melangkah di lorong lain dekat ruangan kage. Terus masuk kedalam pintu kayu tua yang cukup berkarisma sejak zaman hokage pertama mendiami kantor ini.

Satu hal yang pasti akan terjadi hari ini.

. . . . . . . . .

Pintu ruangan rapat khusus tetua desa itu terbuka. Menampilkan siluet seorang kakek-kakek tua berambut cokelat pudar dengan pakaian kage khas negara api. Semua mata terarah kearah sana, memperhatikan sosok penuh kedamaian sang hokage ketiga Konoha no sato Hiruzen Sarutobi. Singkat kata sekalipun usia telah memakan sisa-sisa kharismanya pria itu tetap saja terlihat tegar dan gagah daribalik pakaian kebesarannya. Ketiga dewan penasihat desa yang lainnya menahan napas menunggu detik-detik langkah tenang beserta sosoknya itu mendekat kearah mereka.

Suasana begitu lenggang dalam ruangan berpencahayaan redup itu. Dengan dilengkapi sebuah meja dengan empat kursi pendamping yang saling berhadapan. Semuanya telah terisi meninggalkan sisa satu kursi terakhir tempat dimana sang hokage akan menempatinya. Semua wajah disana begitu terlihat tegang dan pasi.

"aku rasa setelah semuanya lengkap kita akan memulai diskusi ini."kata Koharu satu-satunya dewan tetua yang berjenis kelamin wanita. "hiruzen selaku hokage sudah berada disini dan kita bisa mulai menjelaskan segala hal tanpa ada yang perlu di tutup-tutupi lagi."

Hiruzen memasang wajah tenangnya. "aku disini untuk mendengarkan sidang yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu menahu tentang mengapa itu diperlukan. Langsung saja, kalian tidak mungkin mengundangku kemari hanya untuk berkumpul dan melakukan reuni yang sekalipun aku sebagai kage konoha tak menghendaki pertemuan ini."matanya menatap lurus kearah sosok di ujung meja yang menopang dagu dengan wajah datarnya. Pria itu meliriknya sejenak, memberikan dengusan napas sebagai balasan.

"ini bukan tentang mengapa kami mengumpulkanmu atau memerlukan persetujuanmu hanya untuk melakukan sidang mengenai kemananan konoha yang terus terang mulai kau abaikan. Ini tentang bagaimana cara kepemimpinanmu kedepannya membawa konoha yang abrakadabra dan tak tentu arah."

Semua orang terdiam, memberi isyarat secara tak langsung untuk orang itu melanjutkan argumennya.

"kau harusnya paham akan situasinya hiruzen! Semua ini tidak bisa hanya mengikuti ideologi kedamaian kolotmu! Konoha telah kehilangan lebih dari setengah pasukannya! Kehilangan lebih dari setengah kas negara hanya untuk membiayai perang! Dan sekarang kau INGIN MEMBIARKAN LAWAN KONOHA UNTUK LARI MENYELAMATKAN DIRI TANPA KEUNTUNGAN SAMA SEKALI BAGI DESA? Jangan bercanda hiruzen! Jangan bercanda! Kami semua tidak setuju dengan rencana perdamaian sepihakmu dengan orang-orang iwagakure dan kumogakure!"

Sandaime menghela napasnya berat. "aku sudah tahu kalian akan berpikiran seperti itu. Dan aku adalah kage yang tak mungkin tidak memikirkan nasib semua rakyatku termasuk desa konoha sendiri. Kau harus mengerti alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini danzou. Itu bukan semata-mata hanya nyawa dan uang yang berhamburan. Aku melakukannya karena tahu semua hal akan menjadi tidak baik dan diluar kendali jika kita terus mendesak Iwagakure dan Kumogakure. Kau harusnya berpikir akan kedamaian se-elemental nation dan bukan hanya semata-mata karena keegoisanmu sendiri."

"Keegoisan katamu?!"suara Danzou meninggi. "kau bilang caraku melindungi konoha bahkan dengan semua pasukanku yang terjun di medan perang sebagai keegoisan?! INI MASALAH PELIK HIRUZEN! SEMUA NEGARA API MENJADI BINGUNG DENGAN CARAMU MENANGGAPI INI! Paling tidak kau harusnya mengerti sudah berapa ribu nyawa ninja konoha yang mati di medan perang! KAU TIDAK BISA TERUS BERLAKU SEPERTI INI! Lama kelamaan desa ini bisa bangkrut dengan cara berpikirmu yang tidak realistis itu!"

"dan maskudmu menggunakan ideologi kerasmu seperti ROOT? Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan semua ninja menjadi seperti orang-orangmu itu."balas hiruzen tak kalah dingin.

Homura yang melihat pertengkaran kedua rekan mantan regu jounin-nya dulu merentangkan tangan saat melihat Danzou sudah siap untuk melayangkan pukulan. Dahinya berkerut, lagi-lagi ia melempar pandang tak mengerti kearah hiruzen sarutobi.

"ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas mengenai ideologi yang terbenar diantara kita semua. Ini adalah tentang konoha dan semua masa depan Hi no kunni."sanggahnya datar.

Koharu yang terbatuk-batuk menajamkan pandangannya kearah hiruzen. "dan kau? Bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini dengan logika? Ini bukan tentang perdamaian elemental nation hiruzen. Tapi tentang bagaimana kita menghargai jasa para ninja yang telah berkorban. Semudah itukah kau akan melupakan mereka? Dengan biaya yang digelontorkan konoha juga dalam perang. Kita butuh kepastian akan keuntungan kita dalam menyertakan diri dalam perang hiruzen! Kau tahu pasti mengenai itu."wanita tua itu mencoba menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

"dan bagaimana dengan pertahanan desa setelah kepergian 3/4 dari pasukan kita. Jika sudah mencapai angka sesignifikan itu bagaimana konoha selanjutnya? Konoha sudah melemah pasca perang dan kau memberikan bom atom yang mengatakan bahwa konoha tak akan menginvasi Iwagakure atau Kumogakure. Jadi bagaimana menangani semua masalah ini selanjutnya?"

"aku sudah mempertimbangkan semua hal masak-masak. Kau juga tahu aku tak akan mungkin membuat konoha merugi. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa semua ini hanya untuk kedamaian! Tidakkah kalian mengingat apa yang dulu diamanatkan sensei pada kita? Jaga kedamaian! Jika konoha terus mendesak kumogakure dan iwagakure bukan alasan bijaksana sementara keduanya pasti lambat laun akan menganggap konoha sebagai ancaman paling serius dan nantinya membahayakan mereka. Apa menurutmu aku menginginkannya?! Uzushiogakure! Lihatlah bagaimana mereka belum lama ini dilenyapkan oleh aliansi negara besar. Semua tekanan pasti hanya akan berujung pada bencana. Dan aku lebih mementingkan pembangunan desa dibanding terus menguntit peperangan."

"kedamaian katamu? Tidak ingat sensei pernah berkata bahwa 'jaga konoha' dengan segala yang kau punya!?"bantah danzou sarkas. "keputusanmu berbuah pada keraguan negara besar lainnya bahwa konoha telah melemah dan memungkinkan mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan guna menginvasi desa! Dan lagi para investor juga akan mulai mengurangi kepercayaannya pada konoha hanya dengan kasus simpang siur ini. Para daimyou sudah menanyakan semua hal akan kebijakanmu hiruzen! Bagaimana desa bisa terus membangun dengan situasi seperti itu?"

Hiruzen menggebrak meja. "jangan terus memanaskan keadaan danzou!"

"tapi itu kenyataan dan kau-"

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!"teriak koharu tak kalah seru. "Bukan saatnya untuk saling menyalahkan. Ada masalah pelik yang harus kita selesaikan jadi sebaiknya tahan dulu pertengkaran kalian untuk sementara waktu."

"setidaknya aku masih cukup waras untuk mengingat tentang itu."gumam danzo dingin. Ia memalingkan muka kearah Homura yang tengah mengutak-atik sebuah scroll penyimpanan miliknya. Pria itu tengah membuat insou untuk memunculkan sebuah perkamen merah mewah yang kelihatan mahal. Mata danzo melebar sedikit melihat ini, sementara yang lainnya memberi respon dengan reaksi campur aduk.

"dengar, seorang ANBU telah mengantarkan pada konoha sebuah perkamen Daimyou."katanya pelan, ia meletakkan benda itu di tangan, menyodorkannya ketengah-tengah meja. "yang menjadi masalahnya siapa yang paling tahu apa isi didalamnya?"

Koharu mendelik. "ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berputar-putar Homura!"

"bisakah kau sedikit tenang?"

Beberapa saat hanya desau napas yang terdengar. Semua orang sudah naik darah dan pasti akan berakibat buruk jika terus melanjutkan perdebatan. Pada akhirnya hiruzen selaku hokage membuka suaranya yang berwibawa, "aku sudah yakin kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah daimyou hi no kunni. Aku juga mendapat perkamen yang sama."

"dan kenapa kau tidak langsung menjelaskan pada kami akan langkahmu selanjutnya?"cibir danzou sarkas. "harusnya diskusi kita telah beralih pada topik keamanan desa dan kebijakan selanjutnya. Kau hanya mengulur waktu untuk mendiskusikan hal yang tidak perlu hiruzen."

Hiruzen yang diajak berbicara mengangguk. "aku sudah memutuskan untuk menggelar sidang antar kepala clan. Bagaimanapun terlalu banyak ninja yang berkurang bagi desa."ia meraih cerutunya dan menyalakannya. Perlahan tensi pembicaraan mulai menurun.

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan terbanyak yang dipilih mereka. Itu sudah tanggung jawabku untuk mendengarkan semua nasihat dan kalangan."

Mata danzou berkilat, "mungkin kau bisa menerapkan beberapa metode ROOT untuk pasukan yang baru. Itu bisa jadi akan sangat menguatkan konoha hiruzen. Aku sendiri akan turut campur dalam pelatihan mereka, kau tahu jika pasukan konoha semuanya belevel ANBU.."

"dengan metode gilamu? Jangan berharap."hokage ketiga tersenyum sedikit, "membunuh perasaan mereka terlalu brutal sekalipun mereka adalah ANBU. Aku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan semua opsi ROOT. Akan terlalu banyak shinobi yang kehilangan masa depan mereka kalau itu terjadi. Dan bagaimana aku membiarkannya? Mereka adalah pewaris tekad api konoha. Bidak-bidak masa depan konoha."

"dan membuat mereka mati lebih dulu di medan perang? Kau lucu sekali."sanggah danzou. "tak akan ada shinobi yang cukup kuat dengan metode pelatihan biasa hingga bisa menyelamatkan diri dari medan perang dan bertahan hidup untuk mempertahankan tekad api konoha. Ajaran penuh kasih sayangmu itu sesekali perlu kau tinggalkan agar mereka tetap bisa bertahan hidup."

"apa menurutmu lebih baik menggantinya menjadi ROOT? Selama aku hidup aku tak akan membiarkan bencana itu terjadi."kata sandaime tegas. "aku akan menjalankan konoha dengan ideologi kasih sayang senju yang diajarkan padaku. Aku tak akan menghancurkan naluri perasaan mereka dengan tindakan kotor untuk meraih kepentinganku sendiri."

Asap kelabu muncul dari mulut sandaime hokage. Selama beberapa saat semua orang disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"kau tahu bagaimana para daimyou dan kaisar negara api menanggapi ini hiruzen. Semua pihak akan memberontak dan satu-satunya jalan yang ada adalah menjadikan semua shinobi konoha seperti ROOT. Lagipula kurasa itu ada benarnya karena semua ninja memang ditakdirkan untuk mengabdi pada negara-nya sepanjang hidup mereka. Itu termasuk kita di dalamnya dan semua shinobi konoha lainnya. Melindungi konoha jelas merupakan prioritas nomor satu."gumam homura memberi masukan.

"terlebih karena jumlah militer kita berkurang drastis. Kita memerlukan shinobi dalam kuantitas kecil tapi dalam kualitas besar."imbuh koharu lagi. "dan tak cukup hanya dengan hokage semua itu akan tercukupi. Bukan maksudku untuk meragukanmu tapi memang semua dari kita mulai kehilangan tenaga dengan level seperti saat tubuh kita masih muda dan memadai. Itu jelas pilihan paling baik yang bisa kita pertimbangankan. Sebagai hokage bukan kau saja yang diutamakan, tapi semua konoha. Termasuk di dalamnya dalam pengambilan keputusan ini."

"kita masih memiliki kiroii senko dan aku. Dan tentunya kapten kepolisian Fugaku uchiha, termasuk kesatuan ANBU dan para uchiha lainnya. Juga didalamnya ROOT, aku rasa kalian terlalu dini memutuskan hal sepihak semacam itu."tukas hiruzen sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya. "bagaimanapun keadaannya aku tak akan menyetujui ide konyol kalian dalam membuang kasih sayang para shinobi. Sidang selesai."

Selepas berkata seperti itu hokage ketiga langsung beranjak pergi. Tak ada satu pun dewan yang berusaha mencegahnya kecuali danzou yang kelihatan amat tidak setuju dengan akhir sidang mereka yang tidak sesuai dengan ideologinya. Pria itu menatap sandaime dingin, memandanginya hingga bahkan sang hokage menghilang dari balik pintu seolah-olah ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan jubah putih berapi merah itu.

'kau salah besar jika beranggapan hokage bisa memutuskan segalanya hiruzen. Kau salah besar dan aku akan membuktikan itu dihadapan matamu.'

.

.

.

Markas ROOT.

Semua orang berkumpul dengan segala topeng beserta armor tubuh masing-masing. Di dalam kegelapan yang penuh hawa tidak mengenakkan berdirilah seorang pria berhadapan dengan puluhan orang terpilih yang membungkuk menghadapnya penuh hormat. Dengan percaya diri lelaki berluka menyilang di dagu itu melangkah maju, menatap lurus-lurus pada pasukannya yang berbaris dalam saf rapi.

"seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa hokage ketiga telah membuat nama konoha tercoreng di mata elemental nation. Kemungkinan besar hal itu akan mengabatkan kerugian besar bagi desa dan penghapusan status desa militer negara api yang selama ini kita emban. Hokage ketiga melakukan semuannya hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri dan ideologinya yang kolot. Konoha sedang dalam bahaya besar karena kemungkinan besar itu semua. Maka dari itu sebagai pimpinan kalian aku shinobi konoha sekaligus kapten ROOT.."

Matanya menatap satu persatu orang bertopeng yang membungkuk itu.

"kumpulkan semua orang yang menolak keputusan ini dan habisi jika mereka berlawanan dengan tujuan kita. Pastikan semua berita ini tersebar pada para shinobi konoha."matanya memicing kedalam kegelapan. Entah apa yang dilihatnya di sana, tapi seringainya yang tak kentara terkembang.

"laksanakan!"

Semua orang di dalam markas-pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan markas penuh kegelapan itu.

'rencana pertama dimulai.'pikir danzou dalam hati dan bergegas pegi meninggalkan markasnya.

. . . . . . . .

Panti asuhan konohagakure.

"naruto, besok musim semi telah tiba. Kita akan memulai latihan kita dengan lebih fokus."

Naruto satu-satunya anak yang belajar di ruang rekreasi hari itu menatap kearah sang ibu sambil berhenti mencoba menirukan penulisan kanji fuinjutsu yang dicontohnya dari sebuah buku yang diberikan nonou. Sebagai anak kecil rasa penasarannya begitu besar terhadap bentuk rumit tulisan yang amat sulit ditirunya itu.

"apa dari kemarin kita belum memfokuskan latihan?"tanyanya bingung. Seingatnya ia sudah berlatih keras sejak hari kemarin.

"belum. Sayangnya belum sama sekali."

Mata naruto melebar, teringat bagaimana istilah itu benar-benar menjatuhkan mentalnya. Jika belum memfokuskan latihan saja ia sudah kelelahan setengah mati lalu bagaimana jika latihan di fokuskan?

"aku mengerti. Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ibu akan mengajarimu semua yang ibu ketahui dan berharap kau mampu menguasainya dengan cepat.."

Karena hari sudah pukul 10 malam maka hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di dalam ruang rekreasi. Helaian rambut naruto diusap oleh sang ibu, "ibu tahu kekhawatiranmu. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan."

Jam di dinding berdetak melewatkan 2 kali putaran penuh jarum jam. Naruto belum mengatakan apapun kecuali terdiam terpaku sampai suara pendeta pria muncul dari pintu rekreasi.

"waktunya tidur sudah lewat 1 jam."komen-nya mengingatkan. "sebaiknya kau tidur karena ini sudah lewat waktu tidur."

Naruto-pun mengangguk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi kembali ke arah kamar tidurnya. Tapi jauh dari balik wajah polosnya sesungguhnya anak itu tak pernah merasa mengantuk, itu sebabnya saat si ibu datang ia hanya memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura tidur sementara wanita itu membenarkan selimutnya dan mengusap rambut di kepalanya.

"selamat malam naruto."

Suara langkah kecil-kecil teratur itu menghiasi malam di kamar para anak panti. Sedangkan semua anak terlelap naruto sibuk memandangi langit-langit ruangan, menatap kearah sana seolah-olah itu objek yang menarik untuk diamati. Dan karena jam dinding sudah digilirkan sehingga ia kembali buta akan waktu maka yang dilakukannya adalah menghitung domba—dalam imaginasi berharap agar ia segera terserang rasa kantuk dan terjun ke alam mimpi. Tapi apa yang ditunggunya benar-benar tidak kunjung datang. Itu sebuah masalah saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menekuni buku bodohnya yang mengatakan hal sembrono tentang penafsiran kunoichi ninja.

Kriiiet.

Ia mendorong pintu. Menysuri lorong berharap bisa menemukan satu tempat yang cukup memadai untuk membaca buku karena dikamarnya hanya ada sedikit penerangan yang kemudian dimatikan saat semua anak tertidur. Jadi jika ingin membaca buku maka ia harus keluar dari kamar dan menemukan satu tempat yang berpenerangan baik, dan karena persyaratan itu ia keluar dari kamar, mencoba mencari ruangan yang sekring listriknya belum dimatikan.

Matanya melebar saat mendapati satu ruangan di ujung koridor menuntunnya pada cahaya lampu. Meski hanya sedikit siluet terang ia sudah mampu menduga bahwa listrik dalam ruangan itu belum dipadamkan, kakinya dilangkahkan kesana dengan lebih bergairah. Tapi sebelum ia sampai disana—benar-benar sampai disana—ada suara perdebatan antar tiga orang yang sedikit banyak dikenalnya. Ibu, nyonya tua, dan pastur. Tapi suaranya benar-benar mendesak walaupun nada yang digunakan seperti ditahan-tahan dan agak berbisik. Jadi ia mengambil kesimpulan untuk menguping mendengarka pembicaraan orang-orang itu. Meski ia tidak suka privasinya diganggu tapi ada satu hal yang tak membuat perhatiannya teralih dari sana.

Ya, suara ibu! Yang kelihatan meninggi dan terdesak.

"bagaimana menurutmu ibu?"

Suara lain bergema. "aku tidak setuju ibu diterjunkan lagi kedunia inteligen. Bagaimanapun keberadaan ibu sangat berarti bagi anak-anak panti disini."

Ada suara napas terdengar dihembuskan. Lalu suara lain yang terdengar rendah dan sedih terdengar sampai ketelinga naruto.

"aku ingin. Tapi aku tak punya plihan. Mustahil untuk mengingkari perjanjian dengan mereka. Dan bagaimana aku bisa menjamin keamanan kalian jika aku tak menyanggupi itu?"

"tapi kita masih punya hokage ketiga! Kita bisa mengadukannya!"suara lain membantah dengan kegugupan luar biasa. "mengapa kita tidak bisa melaporkannya?"

"karena itu tidak memungkinkan! Konoha sedang berperang dan semua alokasi biaya akan lari kearah sana. Kita tak bisa menuntut atau menyalahkan siapapun. Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi anak-anak panti dan kalian. Aku akan pergi tapi sebelumnya akan kutinggalkan naruto dengan sedikit bekal pengetahuan cakra agar suatu saat setelah ia pulang dari misinya bisa menjaga kalian! Ini tidak akan makan waktu lama seperti seharusnya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih cepat dan segera kembali kemari setelahnya."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa semua orang terus-terus menyebut namanya. Sejak malam ia mendatangi orang-orang berjubah hitam itu hingga pelatihannya yang entah untuk apa. Dan ia tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang disana kecuali 'kekuatan', 'ia' 'hokage ketiga' dan 'perang konoha.' Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"kami tetap tidak sudi itu ditimpakan pada ibu.. aku tahu itu kelihatan seperti sebuah misi yang berbahaya."suara nyonya tua menggelegar berbisik-bisik. "lalu bagaimana jika ibu tidak kembali lagi?"

Seperti perkiraannya. Si ibu yang menjawab kali ini, "aku tidak tahu.."

Karena terlalu merapat pada pintu kayu. Naruto yang terkejut melihat ibunya menangis secara tak sengaja mendorong pintu dan memasukkannya dalam perangkap pandangan ketiga orang tersebut. Ia membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap kearah orang-orang yang menatapinya seolah-olah marah—tentu saja kecuali ibu.

. . . . . . . . .

"ini sudah pukul berapa?! Bukankah sudah kukatakan waktunya tidur?!"suara itu langsung meluncur dari bibir nyonya tua. Tapi dalam sekejab ketakutannya ada sosok lain yang berdiri dihadapannya, itu adalh ibu. Ibu merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "jangan sakiti dia."

Lagi-lagi naruto tak melihat nyonya tua marah. Wanita itu kelihatan kehilangan nafsu marahnya, "kau terlalu baik pada mereka bu. Mengapa orang sepertimu harus benar-benar.."wanita itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tapi naruto merasa ibu mendorongnya kebelakang, keluar dari pintu dan menghadap kearahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan naruto? Mengapa kau belum tidur?"

Mata hijau itu cukup menenangkan naruto. Ia mengangkat bukunya sendiri, "aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku-"

"kau tahu ini pukul berapa?"tanya pastur sambil melangkah mendekat kearah mereka. Di atas pintu ruangan, menempel ketat pada dinding sebuah benda bulat berdetak dengan angka 12 dalam segala lintasannya mengisi suara yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening setelah perkataan si pastur. Mata naruto menatap kearah sana.

"pukul 10 : 30."

Terakhir, nyonya tua berbicara, "kau tahu pukul berapa anak panti harusnya tidur!? Kau sudah lewat batas!"

Dada naruto berdetak. Ia merasa amat tertekan dengan ucapan kuat yang menyinggung itu. Alhasil ia merapat kedinding, ibu langsung bereaksi mencekalnya dan memeluknya sebelum berbicara lembut untuk menuntunnya pergi. "kau anak yang cerdas. Bahkan telah bisa membaca semua kanji ini dalam usia 6 tahun. Tapi kau tetap anak-anak dan seharusnya tidur."

Naruto menggeleng, "mengapa semua orang sibuk dengan uang dan perang konoha, dan naruto? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Nonou melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang kearah naruto serius, dari awal memang ia tidak bermaksud memandang naruto sebagai anak kecil. Karena seperti apapun lambat laun anak itu harus dewasa mendahului waktu. "kau harus mengerti bahwa konoha sedang dalam perang dan panti membutuhkan uang untuk makan semua orang."

Naruto terdiam.

"dan uang tidak datang dengan sendirinya. Itu alasan mengapa aku melatihmu. Kau harus kuat agar bisa membantu menyokong dana panti dari misi-misi yang nantinya akan kau kerjakan."

Naruto menunduk sebentar, "jadi semua ini hanyalah perkara shinobi? Jadi ibu menginginkanku dan memang berencana menjadikanku sebagai shinobi?"

Nonou diam.

"ini karena kemunculanmu malam itu. Dan komandan itu menunjukmu sejak saat itu.. itu mengapa keesokannya kita langsung berlatih."jelas nonou pelan. "kurasa semuanya telah kujabarkan. Kuharap nantinya kau mengerti dan sebaiknya kita pergi ke kamarmu. Hari sudah benar-benar larut."

Nonou pun mengantarkan naruto ke kamarnya. Ia langsung menyelimuti anak itu dengan selimut yang telah tersedia.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik naruto. Tak ada yang bisa kuandalkan kecuali dirimu.."

Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti makna perkataan itu naruto tetap mengangguk ia menyempatkan diri menatap wajah si ibu sebelum malam dalam mimpi menjemputnya hari itu. Berharap dengan dada besar bahwa keesokan harinya ia masih bisa menemukan wanita berambut pirang dengan mata hijau dan senyum lembutnya menyambutnya untuk pelatihan yang lebih serius.

'aku akan melakukan apa yang kau ingin kulakukan bu.'pikirnya sebelum tertidur lelap.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4 (Gadis berjalan)

Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih pada semua reader dan author yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memberi follows, favorite, atau bahkan saran-saran yang aku yakin sangat kubutuhkan dalam melanjutkan fic-ku ini. Tapi tak hanya itu, entah sillent reader, atau siapapun aku pasti sangat bersyukur karena karyaku dihargai oleh kalian. Mengenai akun, ya, kurasa aku sendiri cukup ceroboh hingga beberapa review dari senpai-senpai reader yang memberikan sarannya jadi menghilang dari akunku. Tapi lagi-lagi beruntunglah aku karena telah membacanya meski tak bisa mengingat semua nama author dan guest yang berbaik hati memberiku saran itu.

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan oke, mungkin akan kuberi kisi-kisinya.

Mengenai ayah naruto, sebab mengapa seorang uchiha dimasukkan kedalam panti : ini adalah nyawa dari fic-ku. Bagian dari misterinya. Aku akan memberikan tanda-tanda-nya dan membiarkan kalian berasumsi sesuka hati dalam menafsirkan siapa orang tuanya. Jadi hanya masalah waktu sebelum aku menguak misteri ini pada kalian.

Mengenai usia naruto : naruto tidak seumuran dengan kakashi. Di zaman PD 3 kakashi sudah memiliki tim kan? :v tapi naruto masih anak-anak. Jadi sudah jelas dia tidak seumuran kakashi tapi lebih muda dari setengah usia kakashi.

Kekuatan naruto : elemen uchiha so pasti katon. Tapi aku akan memberikan elemen tambahan, nah terima kasih untuk sarannya, aku pasti pertimbangkan.

Kemampuan medic : aku setuju dengan pandangan anda yang tidak mendukung naruto jadi suster. Jadi oke aku tak akan menjadikan uchiha menjadi suster :D

Naruto ikut orochimaru : kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Kurasa sesuai dengan jalan cerita, naruto itu berdarah uchiha yang tidak suka meniru orang lain atau mengikutinya. Mereka power hungry tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa diperbudak karena iming-iming kekuatan. So, lihat kedepannya aja bangbro.

Intinya aku lupa semua pertanyaan yang lain. Jika masih ada maka silahkan bertanya padaku. dan, jadwal update pasti akan kupercepat. Kurasa nanti setelah ulangan akan jadi lebih cepat lagi. Makasih buat supportnya dan saran agar aku mempercepat update-ku. Mohon di maklumi karena aku masih dalam tahap pra semester sekolah. Tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sedikitpun waktu untuk membuat cerita untuk kalian kok. AKU SUKA SEMUA READER KU.

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN.

 **ROOT of UCHIHA**

Chapter 4

. . . . . . . .

Musim semi menyambut konohagakure no sato. Tak terkecuali para anak panti yang hari ini diperbolehkan bermain di luar ruangan. Naruto yang melihat ini juga turut melebarkan matanya, tapi sebelum ia ingat kembali apa yang telah ia janjikan pada ibunya malam sebelumnya.

Ia harus melakukan apa yang ibunya ingin ia lakukan.

Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah memakan sarapan dan menyelesaikannya lebih dini dari siapapun di meja makan. Selepas itu kembali kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan yang mungkin akan diperlukannya dalam latihan.

'aku tak akan membawa jaket. Lilin juga tidak mungkin, jadi kurasa.. buku itu boleh juga.'

Ia menyelesaikan pemberingkesannya dan keluar dari rumah hanya dengan membawa buku serta pakaian warna hitam tanpa pola dan bawahan celana pendek selutut. Kakinya dengan otomatis menuntunnya pada satu hal yang pasti diyakininya dengan benar akan keberadaan sosok yang dicintainya. Ibunya! Ia melangkah cepat-cepat kearah halaman depan rumah. Entah bagaimana tapi ada dari bagian dirinya yang terdorong untuk mengikuti insting tak berdasar itu. Dan ia tak memberontak. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa kenal arti arah tidak rasional itu.

'kenapa aku merasa sangat yakin dengan ini?'

. . . . . . . .

Dihalaman depan panti asuhan nonou tengah berdiri sambil menatap kearah depan. Angin sejuk menerpa lembut membelai kulit pualamnya. Mata hijaunya menerawang jauh sementara tangannya menggenggam pena dan satu buku kecil. Sebentar-sebentar ia mengalihkan matanya kearah buku itu dan menuliskan sesuatu lengkap dengan sebuah gambaran. Tak ada yang tahu apa itu tapi nonou langsung terkesiap begitu sesuatu terasa berlari kearahnya. Keningnya berkerut otomatis.

"ibu!"ia menangkap bocah berambut hitam dengan mata onixnya yang lucu sedang berlari kearahnya. Seketika alisnya terangkat, tapi lebih dari itu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum kearah bocah tadi, sambil menutup buku dan menyimpan pena-nya kembali. Wajah penuh keingintahuannya ditampilkan.

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku disini?"tanya-nya pada naruto kecil. "seingatku aku belum menemui siapapun atau mengatakan apapun bahwa aku sedang berada di halaman panti."

"entahlah. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku merasa ibu ada disini."gumam anak itu ceria. "jadi ayo mulai latihan?"

Nonou tersenyum.

"kalau begitu mari ikut ibu. Kita akan melihat sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari sebelumnya."

Skip time.

Disebuah danau di tengah-tengah hutan. Seorang anak berdiri sambil memandangi wanita dewasa yang berdiri dengan anggunnya di atas air di permukaan danau. Matanya membelalak lebar, sedangkan wanita yang ditatapnya malah memberikan isyarat kecil menggunakan tangan seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengurungkan niatnya mengejar dirinya.

"jangan ke tengah sini."

Tapi naruto tidak habis akal dan tak mungkin bisa dihentikan hanya menggunakan satu larangan saja. Jadi karena telah mengamati bagaimana cara si ibu mengalirkan cakra ke permukaan kaki ia juga turut mencobakan diri melangkah di atas air. Awalnya hanya satu langkah kecil, satu kaki baru setelah beberapa saat ia memastikan ia bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki di tepian danau. Matanya tak henti-hentinya takjub menatap telaga besar berhiaskan sinar matahari pagi yang berpendar itu bahkan sekalipun ia sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya—tentu saja dalam situasi berbeda. Tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa menolak pesona danau ini.

"wah. Aku bisa melakukannya ibu!"teriaknya gembira.

'ini terlalu mudah'pikirnya sambil mencoba menatap nonou dengan gaya angkuhnya. Naruto, entah bagaimana si kecil ini bisa menunjukkan ekspresi itu. "aku bisa berdiri dengan cepat bahkan tanpa kesulitan."

"benarkah?"komen wanita pirang itu. "kenapa tidak tunjukkan pada ibu dengan berlari kearah tengah sini?"tunjuknya tepat kearah tempatnya berdiri. Di tengah danau dan ditempat yang terdalam dan dikelilingi air. Sejenak, naruto memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala setuju. "kalau aku bisa melakukannya ibu harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

Nonou mengangguk. Dan naruto sudah siap berlari. Itu begitu mudah saat dengan senyuman manisnya bocah kecil itu mulai berlari kearah tengah danau.

Cprat!

Cprat!

'ternyata aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah!'pikir naruto girang sambil berusaha mempercepat laju larinya yang sebelumnya hanya langkah-langkah besar. "aku dataaaaaaaaang-"

Byuuuuur!

Sesi latihan ini berakhir dengan naruto yang meronta melawan air agar tidak tenggelam diiringi senyuman hangat si ibu.

(setelah beberapa saat si ibu menolong naruto dan menghanduki bocah itu)

"kenapa ibu malah kelihatan senang?!"

Ibunya menggeleng. "kegagalan adalah kunci dari sebuah keberhasilan. Dengan tekad yang didapat dari sebuah kegagalan seseorang baru bisa mencapai keberhasilan."ia mengusap rambut lepek naruto dengan handuk. "Dan sekalipun suatu hal terlihat mudah itu belum tentu mudah, kau tidak boleh meremehkan sesuatu yang ringan. Karena apa? Karena itulah yang akan bisa membuatmu gagal dan terjatuh."

Nonou tertawa kecil. Naruto merengut sambil bersedekap.

"kita harus mulai lagi! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku itu mampu!"katanya sambil melangkah dengan kaki menghentak-hentak kearah danau. Nonou hampir mengira bahwa naruto akan langsung melangkah lagi kearea danau yang berair, tapi asumsinya langsung terpatahkan begitu melihat bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata dipincingkan.

"kenapa ibu tak menunjukkan caranya padaku lagi sih?!"tukasnya kesal.

.

Dibalik rerimbunnya pepohonan seseorang tengah duduk sambil mengamati kegiatan kecil di tepi danau itu. Matanya tak berkedip menyaksikan interaksi dua orang shinobi yang berlatih di bawah. Tanto-nya menenggrek di punggung dengan erat. Ditangannya sebuah buku telah menanti untuk ditulisi dengan berbagai hal yang diperlukan dalam misinya kali ini.

'apa aku harus mencatat semua kronologinya?'pikir orang itu sambil mengerutkan kening.

.

Kali ini naruto tidak berlaku meremehkan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi sebaliknya ia penuh perhitungan sambil mengamati si ibu yang kelihatan menyemangatinya dengan senyuman. Perlahan,dari bawah kakinya ada pendar biru cakra yang melapisi seluruh bagian telapaknya mengingat ia tak memiliki sepatu cadangan dari satu-satunya sepatu yang diberikan panti padanya. Alhasil ia hanya menggunakan kaki telanjang untukmelakukan latihan ini.

"ibu."katanya sambil menatap air dan bersiap melangkah. "aku mau ibu memberikanku hadiah jika aku bisa berjalan di atas air."

Diseberangnya nonou menyentuh ujung kaca matanya. Wanita itu memberikan anggukan setuju-nya. "baiklah. Ibu akan memberikan hadiah jika kau bisa berjalan di atas air."

Naruto memandangi ibunya. "berjanjilah padaku kalau begitu."

"ya. Ibu berjanji."

Selepas mendengar pernyataan itu naruto sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau yang luas itu. Ia bukan melihat-lihat pemandangan tanpa tujuan, tapi sebaliknya ia mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan mengkonsentrasikan aliran cakra dalam tubuhnya pada telapak kaki. Setelah merasa siap, langkah pertama kakinya-pun menyusul. Seperti sensasi sebelumnya, rasanya tetap seperti berjalan di atas daratan, tapi ada sedikit perbedaan, disini aliran airnya terasa agak mendayu-dayu. Jadi seolah-olah tubuhnya meringan..

Ringan.

"aku bisa melakukan ini."ujarnya pelan diikuti langkah kakinya yang satunya. Dahinya berkerut karena konsentrasi. "apa ibu beran-benar akan memberiku hadiah setelah ini?"

Sang ibu menggeleng, "kalau kau berdiri itu bukan termasuk dalam perjanjian. Kau harus bisa berjalan baru perjanjian dipenuhi."

"tapi berjalan sama mudahnya dengan berdiri."kata naruto masih memperhatikan air dibawahnya. "jangan bilang ibu mau ingkar janji."

Naruto tak menoleh kearah si ibu saat berikutnya ada seseorang yang mendatanginya dan mendorongnya ke depan. Refleks, ia terhuyung dan hampir jatuh, konsentrasinya terpecah dan sebelah kakinya tercebur ke dalam air. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi pelakunya kali ini.

"tunjukkan bahwa kau itu bisa berdiri menyebrang kesana tanpa terjatuh."

Naruto mencoba membenarkan kakinya yang tercebur kedalam air. Ia masih berusaha sebelum dorongan berikutnya menyusul. "kalau kau tidak ingin mengecewakan ibu maka kau harus bisa melakukannya."

Ia terhuyung. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat kau didorong dan tubuhmu menjadi terendam. Beruntung ia masih di pinggiran danau, mulutnya baru saja akan berbicara sebelum orang di belakangnya mendorongnya lagi. Kali ini dengan kurang berperasaan dan membuatnya sedikit terperosok kedalam bagian danau yang lumayan dalam.

"kenapa kau malah mendorongku sih?!"

Tapi orang itu tidak menggubrisnya. Melainkan makin mendorongnya maju untuk menyambut bagian danau yang lebih dalam dan gelap. Beberapa kali air sempat mengisi hidungnya dan masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Itu tidak menyenangkan jadi ia berusaha berdiri dan bangkit. Tapi tangan itu kelihatannya berusaha untuk mendorongnya makin ke tengah-tengah danau.

"kau akan mengecewakan ibu jika tidak berhasil untuk berlari ke ujung sana dan mendapatkan hadiahmu."

Jadi sebelum dorongan berikutnya menyusul, naruto dengan gerakan berenang asal-asalan merangkak mencoba menjauh dari arah orang tadi. Dengan insting yang masih diingatnya sedikit tentang kegunaan sebuah cakra ia mengalirkan tenaganya ke bagian kaki. Jadi renangnya menjadi lebih cepat, dan naruto mengakui bahwa dengan begini ia bisa menyingkir dari orang tadi. Tapi yang lebih berbahaya menantinya di depan, bagian danau yang lebih dalam!

Jadi ia memutarkan tubuh, itu sulit, tapi ia mengalirkan cakra ke kaki. Dan dengan usaha sulit, akhirnya seolah kakinya bisa menjejak pada daratan, naruto bisa menjejak kembali. Di atas air, dan itu membuatnya bersyukur hingga bisa mendudukkan tubuh sejenak sebelum keseimbangannya mulai hilang kembali dan tubuhnya kembali tercebur.

'sial! Dia akan mendorongku lagi!'pikir naruto sambil berusaha keras menjauh dan mencoba kembali untuk berdiri dengan bantuan cakra di kakinya. Disana, tak jauh dari sana seorang wanita dewasa sudah siap mendorongnya lagi sebelum ia berhasil berlutut dan menahan dirinya untuk berdiri. Jadi ketika tangan itu menyentuhnya yang dilakukannya adalah menangkapnya, matanya melotot kesal.

"kenapa kau-"

Tapi satu tangan lagi mencoba mendorongnya. Dan naruto tahu akan hal itu jadi yang dilakukannya adalah menunduk dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah lainnya.

Cprat! Cprat!

Kaki kecilnya menapak mantap di atas air. Menciptakan bulir air yang menciprat di sekelilingnya. Di belakangnya sosok bertudung itu terus mengejarnya, jadi yang dilakukan naruto adalah berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menggapai ujung danau atau kemanapun itu agar terhindar dari dorongan tangan jahat itu lagi.

'mengapa dengan dia?! Apa ibu sudah kesurupan?'

Disisi lain nonou yang mengejar naruto tak kurang akal. Dia melompat kearah depan mendahului bocah itu, tangannya sudah siap untuk mendorong sebelum lagi-lagi anak tadi membelokkan tubuhnya kearah lain. Tapi pengalaman di dunia ninja tak akan membuatnya menjadi terkecoh dan bodoh. Jadilah ia terus menghalangi gerakan naruto menuju ujung danau untuk menghindari dirinya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Tap!

"mau kemana kau? Ini tak akan berakhir."katanya datar sambil mencoba mendorong kepala naruto. Tapi anak itu benar-benar serius, jadi ia gagal melakukan niatannya dan mendapati naruto sudah menyingkir mencoba lewat dari samping tubuhnya.

"gagal."ujarnya sambil mendorong kepala naruto dan mengakibatkan bocah itu tersungkur ke samping.

"cih! Bagaimana aku bisa berhasil kalau kau terus-terusan mendorongku?!"ketus naruto sambil mencoba berdiri. "kau jadi jahat sekali! Aku tidak percaya aku memiliki ibu yang sejahat dirimu!"

Wajah bocah itu mengeras. Matanya memicing menatap nonou yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata tenang. "adakah aturan di dunia shinobi untuk tidak menjadi jahat?"

Naruto hendak menyangkal. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi ia mengatakan dengan keras "aku ini anakmu ibu!"

Tapi nonou malah tertawa. "apa ada larangan untuk tidak menyakiti orang yang menjadi keluargamu? Memangnya apa menurutmu dunia shinobi memberlakukan hal-hal semacam itu?"

Wanita itu melangkah. Dan naruto makin mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak kabur, meski artinya ia menantang untuk ditenggelamkan. Ia benci merasa dipecundangi seperti ini. Seolah-olah ia hanya dijadikan bahan mainan saja.

"aku akan mengatakan padamu bahwa kau boleh membunuh, merampas, atau apapun itu demi misi dan desamu. Dan karena melindungi sebuah desa dan isinya adalah kewajiban semua shinobi jadi tak dibatasi untuk membunuh bahkan keluarga terdekatmu."kata nonou sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunai. Naruto yang melihat ini melebarkan matanya.

"j-jadi kau ingin membunuhku?!"katanya tegang. "lalu untuk apa kau menyayangiku selama ini?"

Nonou terus melangkah maju. Naruto melangkah ke belakang perlahan-lahan. Entah mengapa ia jadi begitu ketakutan, ingin rasanya ia menyesali mengapa ia begitu bodoh ingin menuruti semua keinginan orang dihadapannya selama ini.

"kau benar-benar akan membunuhku?!"

Nonou menggendikkan bahu. Tangannya memutar-mutar kunai dengan lihai, "hanya perlu satu sayatan di leher,"ia melangkah dan berhasil meraih naruto dan menekannya untuk diam. Tangannya menyentuh leher anak itu, "di leher, kemudian di pelipis.."tangannya menyentuh kearah pelipis naruto, "atau di jantung."katanya sambil menunjuk kearah dada naruto sebelah kiri. Anak itu membeku dalam ketakutannya.

"kalau kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku maka seharusnya lakukan dengan cepat!"

Nonou tertawa lagi. Matanya menatap naruto tepat di mata, merasakan aura ketakutan anak itu dan merasakan kekesalan mendalam akibat dibodohi. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kunai terarah untuk menyentuh kepala naruto sedangkan bocah itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kekesalan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"berhenti bersikap seolah kau menyayangiku dan-"

Pluk!

Bukannya sebuah sayatan yang didapat naruto melainkan sebuah tepukan di kepala dan senyuman menenangkan ibunya. Matanya berkilat menatap kearah kunai sang ibu yang sama sekali tidak terasa seolah mendekat untuk merenggut nyawanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan gha!? Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan pelan-pelan!?"serunya dengan suara tercekat. "kau mau apa?! Mengakali anak bodoh ini lagi? Melatihnya seolah-olah kau benar-benar akan melatihnya dan malah menjauhkannya untuk kau bunuh di tepi danau di tengah hutan yang sunyi dan menjauhkannya dari semua anak yang mungkin akan mencarinya?! Atau kau ingin menenggelamkannya pelan-pelan untuk dimakan hewan buas di dalam danau atau-"

Greb!

Mata naruto membelalak. Nonou memeluknya dengan erat dan kunai yang masih tergenggam di tangannya.

"kau boleh marah pada ibu. Tapi ini ibu lakukan untuk kebaikanmu sendiri.."gumam nonou sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "tidakkah kau bisa menyadari apa keuntungan dari semua hal hari ini?"

"apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku hampir mati dan-"

Nonou memotong ucapannya sambil menunjuk kearah kaki mereka. "kau bisa berdiri diatas air dan berlari tanpa kesulitan. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Naruto menatap kearah bawah dengan tidak percaya. "ap-apa maksudmu! Bukankah.. bukankah kau.."

Satu tangan mengusap kepala hitam itu.

"ada yang bilang padaku bahwa shinobi akan lebih cepat berkembang jika berada dalam keadaan tertekan.. saat mereka dalam bahaya dan membuat semua apa yang mereka punya dikeluarkan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun atau dibatasi. Itu menyebabkan insting melindungi diri terpicu dan mengeluarkan bakat tersembunyi dari batas potensi tubuh yang selama ini tidak diketahui."

. . . . . . . . .

"singkatnya.."lanjut nonou. "kurasa aku harus memberimu hadiah setelah ini semua diselesaikan."

Naruto membelalak keheranan dan menghambur memeluk kearah ibunya setelahnya.

.

Konohagakure pusat kota.

Seorang hokage tengah menatap desanya dari atas menara kage. Jubahnya melambai tertiup angin, cerutunya mengepulkan asap. Hokage ketiga, itulah kanji yang tertulis di jubah baju yang dikenakannya. Beberapa jengkal dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pria dengan mata biru berdiri mengawalnya. Sosok pirang menawan itu ikut-ikutan memandangi konoha hari itu. Wajahnya kelihatan benar-benar damai, matanya yang sebiru samudera menatap kearah atensi di dekatnya dihadapannya.

"jadi apa yang anda ingin sampaikan pada saya hokage-sama?"tanya-nya sopan. Ia adalah kiroii senko kepunyaan konohagakure no sato. Sudah sewajarnyalah ia menanyakan hal itu sebab setelah kepulangannya seorang jounin ninja konoha langsung menemui dirinya sebagai utusan dari sang pemimpin desa. Alhasil, disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri sambil menatap konohakure tercintanya menunggu gerangan misi apa yang diembankankan oleh sang hokage padanya.

"kau boleh meninggalkan kesenjangan antara pemimpin desa dan bawahannya sejenak Minato.. aku berada disini untuk menemuimu bukan karena suatu misi yang akan kuembankan padamu."

Suara angin bersiur-siur. Minato hanya mendiamkan perkataan dari hokage ketiga, sebaliknya atensinya terserap habis hanya pada konoha-nya saja. "anda selalu berbaik hati kepada siapapun. Tapi sekalipun begitu, aku tetap tidak boleh menurunkan derajat anda dengan ungkapan tidak sopan."

"baiklah. Lupakan saja sejenak urusan hormat menghormati itu."canda sandaime sambil memegang cerutunya. "bukankah indah sekali konoha ini Minato?"

Mata biru itu menatap hokagenya lamat-lamat.

"aku memiliki sebuah cerita.. tentang bagaimana orang pertama konoha yang merangkap sebagai hokage memperjuangkan kehidupan desa ini dari sebuah serangan paling fenomenal dan tercatat sejarah karena kekuatannya.. kekuatan yang mampu membelah gunung hanya dalam satu kali tebasan pedangnya."mata sandaime menatap kearah minato yang terdiam.

"..-Entah kekuatan macam apa itu tapi kau bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kekuatan seperti itu hidup dan ada terlebih lahir di sebuah desa baru yang didirikan dengan banyak perseteruan panjang. Waktu itu sudah ada bakal ke empat negara elemental lainnya. Tapi mereka semua masih berupa rintisan.. konoha no sato ini yang pertama."sandaime menghela napasnya sejenak.

"orang itu sebenarnya humoris, tidak terlalu jenius atau memiliki intelegensi yang setara dengan si manusia yang mampu membelah gunung. Ia juga tidak terlalu menghargai nilai sebuah kekuatan dan lebih mementingkan arti kasih sayang dan kedamaian. Bercita-cita supaya suatu saat nanti dunia ini bisa meraih kedamaian itu sendiri.. tapi orang ini tidak begitu egois sehingga ia tidak mengabaikan clan lain selain dari clannya sendiri. Perseteruan panjang masih berlaku sedangkan pria ini lama-kelamaan dipertemukan waktu pada pria lainnya dari clan yang selalu berseteru dengan clannya."

"Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Dan itulah cikal bakal konoha."ujar Minato menimpali. "memang tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan keduanya."

"ha'i dan bahkan si jenius Madara uchiha menjadi seorang sahabat dekat Hashirama-sama. Keduanya saling merivali satu sama lain dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Legenda Mokuton shodaime yang mampu menciptakan hutan konoha, dan Madara yang mampu mengendalikan seekor Bijuu terkuat. Kyuubi no yokoi.. singkat kata keduanya bisa menaklukkan seelemental nation dalam waktu sekejab dengan kemampuan tersebut."

"Tapi itu semua tak pernah terjadi. Anda tahu benar shodaime-sama tidak menyukai kekerasan dan memilih hidup berdampingan dengan para negara elemental lainnya. Bijuu di bagi-bagi dan konoha mendapat bagian Kyuubi sejak saat itu. Ini berlangsung turun temurun hingga sekarang,"selesai minato menyahuti cerita sandaime. "dan inilah konoha yang subur karena memiliki hutan dan melupakan sejarah tanah Hi no kunni yang terkenal keras dan gersang."

Sandaime mengangguk. "menurutmu mengapa Hi no kunni dan konoha-nya ini begitu makmur?"

Minato menyunggingkan senyum sopannya. "itu tak akan lepas dari peran shodaime yang membuat hutan dan menyuburkan tanah dan tanaman. Tak akan lepas dari peran Nindaime hokage yang menciptakan air terjun dari kegersangan tanah dan ketiadaan air di udara yang kering. Tak akan lepas dari peran anda yang menjaga amanat keduanya dengan membuat irigasi dan terus memperhatikan pembangunan desa dan penduduk."

"Kau terlalu memberiku pujian yang berlebihan Minato."timpal sandaime sambil membuang napasnya pelan. Di atas atap kantor hokage tentu saja udara terasa lebih menyejukkan dibanding daerah manapun di pusat desa kecuali bukit di belakang monumen pahatan kepala kage. Sandaime hokage mematikan cerutunya, membuang sisa tembakau dan menyimpannya ke baik jubah. Sekarang pria itu membalikkan tubuh, menghadap kembali kearah belakang konoha-nya. Dari sini pahatan monumen para kage terdahulu jadi lebih jelas dipandang mata.

"sebelumnya aku ingin berduka tentang meninggalnya rekan setimmu di medan perang. Dan semua shinobi yang telah mendampingimu serta memegang teguh memperjuangkan panji konoha di medan perang. Mereka semua adalah seorang yang berjasa, tentu saja bukan hal mudah mempertahankan tekad api konoha di medan yang begitu sulit dengan berbagai godaan dan rintangan untuk berbelok dan memusuhi konoha. Itu pasti mudah dilakukan oleh seorang shinobi saat semuanya tak bisa diorganisirkan dengan baik."

"anda tak perlu begitu berduka. Itu sudah kewajiban kami sebagai shinobi konoha untuk membela konoha. Lagipula ini amanat yang telah kami emban sebagai manusia yang dikaruniai cakra dan pendidikan ninja. Ini bentuk cinta kami pada konoha dan semua yang kami sayangi di konoha. Demi menjaga bidak-bidak baru bagi generasi lain setelah ini dari konoha dan negara api."

Sandaime melirik kearah minato. Wajahnya digurat oleh rasa keseriusan dan ketenangan yang bercampur aduk, pria itu menepuk bahu Minato sejenak."semua keindahan ini.. semua peninggalan ini. Jika seandainya aku telah tiada maka menurutmu apakah pantas bagiku untuk mempercayakan semuanya padamu?"

Wajah shinobi itu berubah. Sandaime melanjutkan ucapannya yang dijeda.

"bisakah aku mengamanatkan semua konoha berikut tekad api dan generasi muda-nya padamu?"

Mereka beradu tatapan sejenak. Dalam detik-detik itu tampaklah dedaunan baru konoha yang masih kuncup menghiasi mata mereka. Sesuatu yang hijau dan baik yang menyejukkan mata dibandingkan daun lain sisa musim gugur yang baru akan terjatuh di bantu angin musim semi ini. Jubah hokage ketiga melambai seiring dengan terjatuhnya benda hijau layu itu ke atap gedung hokage. Sandaime menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh, mengangkat di depan wajah dan menerawang dari balik lubang di yang menembus tengah-tengah daun.

"Ketika daun pohon jatuh, salah satu akan menemukan api Bayangan api akan menerangi desa, dan sekali lagi, akan ada daun pohon baru dari tunas baru."gumam pelan sandaime. "aku adalah pilar, tapi lebih dari itu konoha memiliki banyak sekali pondasi yang mendukung berdirinya sebuah pilar. Dan sebuah kerusakan pada pilar utama tidak harus menghancurkan pondasi rumah yang telah ada karena yang harus dilakukan oleh seseorang adalah membuat pilar baru dan menyingkirkan yang lama. Itu tak akan terlalu sulit Minato.."

"karena aku berharap bisa mempercayakan konoha padamu. Semua keluargaku dan konoha.."

Selepas berkata seperti itu sandaime melangkah pergi meninggalkan minato yang berdiri di atas atap hokage tower tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu argumen-pun. Jubahnya melambai di depan pintu masuk kembali ke dalam gedung konoha, berharap dalam hati bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya ini benar-benar diterima oleh shinobi yang bahkan telah dekat dan dianggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri.

'aku tak pernah tahu akan sampai batas mana aku akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai hokage. Tapi lebih dari itu semua aku meyakini bahwa kau akan jadi salah satu orang yang pasti berhak untuk memegang kendali konoha ini dikedepannya..'

.

.

Disisi lain konoha.

Desas-desus tentang lemahnya pertahanan konoha dan turunnya derajat negara api dihadapan negara elemental lainnya menyebar dengan cepat. Belum genap beberapa hari setelah perang dinyatakan usai dan konoha menelan bulat-bulat kerugian besar dana serta setengah jumlah kekuatan militernya yang musnah, terdengar lagi kabar bahwa sebentar lagi konoha akan di invasi dengan situasi yang tidak stabil dan kurang ketatnya keamanan desa. Semua warga menjadi resah, dan perbincangan paling hangat akhir-akhir ini adalah 'APA YANG DILAKUKAN HOKAGE?'

Bahkan para civilian yang tak mengerti urusan shinobi-pun angkat bicara. Semua pasar dan tempat perkumpulan di desa termasuk kedai-kedai dibanjiri berita bahwa penyebab kekalahan desa dan meruginya konoha adalah 'HOKAGE KETIGA'. Semua ini mulai mengganggu jalannya kehidupan di konoha. Termasuk perekonomian yang mulai menjadi tidak stabil karena para petani takut tiba-tiba terjadi invasi sehingga tidak mau menanam di lahannya. Para pedagang takut dibunuh jika berdagang karena situasi sedang hangat-hangatnya, para shinobi yang menjadi penuh tanda tanya, dan para polisi yang menjadi geram karena para warga menjadi semakin sulit diatur. Singkat kata, situasi tentram konoha berubah menjadi mencekam dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"menurutmu apa benar hokage ketiga yang merencanakan semua kegagalan ekonomi ini?"tanya orang-orang di pasar di selingi tawar-menawar barang makanan yang cukup singkat namun alot. Belakangan ini banyak kios dipasar yang tutup, seolah-olah akan terjadi bencana besar sementara musim semi tidak dirayakan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tentu saja barang makan jadi mahal, tiba-tiba konoha seperti menjadi negara kecil yang dililit hutang sehingga semua warganya kelaparan.

Memangnya siapa yang akan memasok sumber makanan kalau bukan petani dan disalurkan pedagang?

"entahlah. Tapi jika itu benar maka matilah semua warga konoha ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hokage ketiga akan sekejam itu pada rakyatnya."bisik yang lain sambil mengemasi barang belanjaannya. "baiklah aku pulang dulu. Berada di luar terlalu lama akan membuat keluargaku menjadi khawatir. Terlebih para shinobi yang berpatroli juga menjadi sangat kurang dibanding biasanya."

Zaman itu shinobi yang berpatroli adalah simbol keamanan sebuah desa. Semaki banyak shinobi yang berpatroli maka keamanan desa makin terjamin dan warga menjadi tentram karena tak akan ada orang jahat dan pencuri sebab mereka selalu dijaga dan di awasi. Pada umumnya dalam sehari mereka akan berpapasan lebih dari 20 kali oleh shinobi yang berpatroli. Tapi minggu ini saja mereka telah tak berpapasan dengan mereka hampir berhari-hari. Tentu saja ini pertanda buruk karena artinya mereka tak lagi di lindungi.

"yang jelas aku tidak tahan. Kalau tidak ada kejelasan berikutnya kurasa aku akan pindah saja ke desa lain."kata orang itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan temannya. Saat ini, kondisi pasar konoha tidaklah ramai atau penuh sesak. Suasananya malah begitu lenggang hingga bahkan kekosongan kios pedagang jadi amat kentara. Bahkan yang berani mengisi lapak hanya mampu bertahan selama beberapa jam. Sisanya yang merupakan shinobi atau civilian yang cukup berani mengisi kedai-kedai yang tidak sumpek seperti hari normal di konoha.

"hei, kudengar hokage ketiga menolak desakan dewan untuk menuntut rugi pada Iwagakure. Ceroboh sekali ya? Padahal sudah banyak teman kita yang gugur di luar sana."celetuk salah satu shinobi pada temannya. "apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib kita tanpa ganti rugi itu? Semua orang jadi susah karena dirinya."

Ninja yang lain mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka para chunnin ini memang ditinggalkan untuk menjaga desa sedangkan para jounin dan elit terjun ke medan perang. Dan karena perang telah usai, maka ninja-ninja tersebut di alih fungsikan sebagai ninja penjemput jasad para shinobi konoha atau penyelamat bagi ninja yang terluka di area perang terakhir. Tak jarang, jounin-jounin itu juga menjadi relawan pembantu di rumah sakit konoha. Sebenarnya tugas mengawasi desa juga tidaklah terlalu berat, tapi mengingat jumlah chunnin yang banyak menghilang, mau tidak mau banyak yang menggerutu juga.

"malah kudengar bahwa hokage sama ingin berdamai dengan kumogakure dan Iwagakure. Beruntung sekali bukan mereka tidak dirugikan apa-apa?"

"ya! Dan sekarang lihatlah konoha. Negara yang sebelumnya makmur menjadi negara miskin dalam seketika. Hokage sama benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Seharusnya ganti saja orang tua itu, toh masih ada ninja lain yang lebih berkompeten."

Mereka terus berceloteh tanpa ada yang menginterupsi. Sebaliknya sisa orang di dalam kedai hanya bisa mendengarkan semua celotehan mereka dan merasakan kebenaran di dalamnya. Tapi apa yang harus mereka buat kalaupun itu benar? Mereka hanya bisa menguping para ninja bercengkrama itu sambil mengutip informasi darinya.

"kurasa ada baiknya kita berkampanye memprotes kebijakan ini. Hokage benar-benar harus diganti."tiba-tiba satu ninja yang duduk menyendiri di meja sudut berujar. Semua chunnin itu menoleh kearah sana, "apa yang kau maksud? Mana mungkin ada orang gila yang mau menentang hokage sama? Bahkan musuh pun gentar padanya. Apalagi ninja sekaliber kita? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

Ninja tadi menghabiskan makanannya. Ia minum sebentar baru menoleh kembali kearah chunnin-chunnin itu, "kalau kita semua bersatu apa hokage sama bisa menolak? Mungkin secara kekuatan hokage sama memang bisa membantai semua sisa ninja yang ada. Tapi apa ia benar-benar akan membantai ninja-nya sendiri? Paling tidak kita masih tahu hokage sama mencintai shinobi desa-nya tanpa pengecualian. Dia pasti tidak akan senang membunuhi kita semua."

Ke empat chunnin tadi berpikir sejenak. "tapi bagaimana mungkin seluruh desa akan mendengarkan? Itu tetap saja terdengar mustahil."

Si ninja yang diajak berbicara berdiri. Meninggalkan mejanya berikut uang makanannya sambil melangkah hendak pergi, "hanya masalah waktu untuk itu."

"tapi-"

Orang tadi langsung berbisik, entah dengan kecepatan apa hanya beberapa saat suara-nya terdengar sebelum sosok itu benar-benar menghilang. "perhatikan ada uchiha disekelilingmu!"

Chunnin ini langsung mengatubkan mulutnya. Sambil mendapati dua orang uchiha melangkah kearahnya dengan wajah tirus datarnya. Orang bermata hitam itu menuding kearahnya sambil mendecak sinis, "kalau sampai ada suara mengutip tentang hokage sama sedikit saja maka kalian akan berurusan dengan kami."ujarnya dingin sambil melangkah keluar kedai.

Suasana kedai-pun kembali seperti sedia kala. Memang di konoha semua uchiha dihormati bahkan hampir menyamai penghormatan terhadap sang hokage sendiri. Tak ada satu orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menentang mereka terlebih karena desas-desus sharingan yang terkenal itu. Sekalipun itu jounin, karena mengingat hebatnya mata itu, siapapun sekalipun masih muda pasti cukup amat mematikan untuk membunuhmu dengan segala kemungkinan genjutsu-nya. Alhasil tak seorangpun akan menentang uchiha, terlebih karena jasa-jasa uchiha dalam menegakkan keamanan konoha.

"kurasa sebaiknya kita berpatroli sebelum ada uchiha yang datang kembali."

. . . . . . . . .

Tak jauh berbeda dari keadaan didesa bahkan di akademi ninja-pun semuanya menjadi sangat amat berbeda. Meski di lingkungan ini semua hal masih cukup terkontrol, tapi tetap saja, anak-anak para civilian yang dimasukkan demi menjadi shinobi banyak yang tidak hadir karena orang tua mereka banyak yang melarang kehadiran mereka ke akademi.

"baiklah. Hari ini kita cukupkan sampai disini. Silahkan pulang dan sampai jumpa."kata pembimbing akademi di akhir jam pelajaran. Jumlah siswa banyak yang berkurang drastis hanya karena permasalahan issue yang sedang santer-santer-nya terdengar. Bahkan ada yang sampai menyatakan 'keluar' dari akademi hanya karena trauma pada perang dunia ninja yang menelan banyak korban.

'keadaan konoha sedang benar-benar terpuruk. Apalagi ini?'pikir sang sensei sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan pada anak-anak didiknya. Ia melangkah menjauhi gerbang akademi itu. Berjalan kearah gang-gang konoha menuju tempat tinggalnya. Disanalah ia melebarkan mata melihat salah satu bukti dari kedistabilan keamanan desa ini. Seorang wanita yang tengah di palak oleh segerombol pria dewasa yang kelihatannya adalah civilian desa konoha sendiri.

"kammi samma.."gumamnya sebelum melompat kesamping wanita itu dan melemparkan lima shurikken secara sembarangan untuk memberi simbol peringatan.

"n-ninja.. pergi ayo!"segerombolan penduduk itu pun pergi meninggalkan satu-satunya wanita yang ketakutan di tengah gang itu. Tentu saja rasa trauma bukan hanya untuk mereka yang terjun ke dunia peperangan, tapi juga semua orang dan termasuk di dalamnya civilian wanita itu.

"pergilah. Pulanglah secepatnya dan jangan mampir kemana-mana."ujar sensei akademi itu sambil menghampiri wanita tadi dan membantunya membereskan belanjaannya.

"hati-hati. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarkanmu karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."secepatnya setelah berkata itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan penduduk itu yang berjalan tergesa-gesa membawa belanjaannya. Dalam hati ia tak habis pikir, 'mengapa kemenangan konoha sepertinya malah berdampak buruk pada desa? Apa nasib pemenang harus menderita sedemikian rupa begini?'

.

Setelah melihat ninja jounin tadi menjauh, dua orang berseragam dengan topeng penutup wajah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia menghadang kearah laju wanita tadi yang berlari tergopog-gopoh menuju rumahnya.

"berhenti!"teriaknya nyaring. Tentu saja wanita tadi cukup mengenali perawakan dan tampilan ANBU konohagakure itu. Ia pun memilih berhenti karena merasa akan aman-aman saja sebab ada ninja yang menjaganya. "ada apa?"

"kau harus ikut kami."kata salah satu ANBU sambil melangkah kearahnya. "ini demi konoha! Kau harus patuh!"

"tapi-"

Duakh!

Hanya satu tendangan di tengkuk. Dan kedua ANBU tadi langsung membopong wanita itu ke atas bahu. Yang lainnya memasukkan semua belanjaan yang ditinggalkan kedalam segel penyimpan.

"kita harus cepat. Sebelum ANBU Hokage datang kemari."

Dengan tergesa-gesa keduanya pun menghilang diiringi dengan kepulan asap putih pekat menuju tempat yang tak pernah di ketahui.

.

.

.

Petang hari di Panti asuhan konohagakure.

"apa besok kita akan berlatih itu lagi?"

Nonou menggendikkan bahu. "kita akan berlatih berlari diatas pohon."

Seperti itulah kegiatannya selama seharian ini. Berlatih berjalan, berlari dan mulai menghindari serangan sang ibu walau ia tahu bahwa ibunya masih banyak menahan diri. Naruto tahu apa gunanya sebuah motivasi, ya akhirnya setelah beberapa kali percobaan ia tak lagi mendapati dirinya akan tercelup kedalam air atau lebih parahnya tenggelam. Itu membuatnya paling tidak bahagia hari ini.

"itu tidak akan sesulit berjalan di atas air. Aku tahu ibu harus menyiapkan materi lainnya."

Nonou mengusap kepala naruto, "memangnya kau tahu dari mana itu tak akan sulit?"

"informasi adalah segalanya bagi shinobi. Itu kata buku yang kubaca."gumam naruto dengan nada superior, "lagi pula aku yakin kalau ibu harus membelikanku sesuatu sebagai hadiah."

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa kecuali masuk kedalam rumah melalui pintu belakang. Semua anak pasti sudah mandi dan akan bersiap untuk makan malam, sementara mereka baru kembali dari pelatihan di tengah hutan. Hari ini baju naruto basah kuyub, rambutnya jadi lebih berantakan dan kulitnya berubah seolah-olah makin menjadi pucat. Dengan kata lainnya, pelatihan di atas air tanpa sepatu membuat anak itu seolah-olah diletakkan di atas es. Lagi pula itu ada benarnya karena suhu air juga belum sepenuhnya netral pasca dibekukan oleh es di musim salju yang telah lewat berhari-hari yang lalu.

"kau harus membersihkan tubuh. Bersikaplah seolah-olah kita tak pernah melakukan apa-apa."

Naruto tidak cukup bodoh untuk membocorkan perihal pelatihan ini. Baginya ia cukup spesial dengan memiliki ibu seorang diri sepanjang hari dan dilatih ibu menjadi shinobi. Tak semua anak akan mendapat situasi itu, dan ia tidak akan membocorkan sedikitpun apa yang dilakukannya karena ia tidak ingin ibu melatih banyak orang dan membuat ia menjadi tidak spesial lagi di mata si ibu.

'ibu hanya milikku seorang.'

Dalam bayangan naruto hanya ada satu sosok. Ibu. Dan ia tidak perlu apapun, ibu mengandungnya dan melahirkannya. Masalah selesai.

'tapi bagaimana caranya ibu mengandung aku? Apa aku langsung muncul begitu saja di perut ibu? Tapi.. mengapa itu juga tidak terjadi pada nyonya tua? Apa semua anak panti ini anak ibu? Atau jangan-jangan..'

"SEMUANYA TOLONG BERSIAP DI MEJA MAKAN!"

Perintah itu sudah cukup membuat naruto berhenti memikirkan asumsinya.

. . . . . . . . .

Naruto kecil menyusul makan malam tepat sebelum orang-orang menuangkan semua piring anggota panti dengan jatah makan. Ia duduk tepat di meja bersebelahan dengan temannya yang lain. Pastur kelihatan mengepalai meja seperti biasanya. Hari-hari di panti kelihatan sama monotonnya bagi anak-anak panti untuk hari ini, kemarin, atau mungkin lusa kedepannya.

"mengapa kau terlambat naruto?!"bisik salah satu anak dengan wajah kesal. "semua orang mencarimu hari ini! Ayo katakan kemana saja kau menghabiskan waktumu tanpa diawasi nyonya tua."desaknya berbisik. Aturan di dalam panti sebenarnya amat sederhana dan menakutkan. Tenanglah saat makan dan bersikaplah seolah-olah kau menjadi bagian dari ritual keheningan. Sehingga tak ada satupun manusia yang berbicara terkecuali memang dibolehkan berbicara. Sesuatu yang amat jarang terjadi.

"bukan urusanmu."

Anak tadi menyikut naruto sambil memasang wajah penuh senyumnya pada nyonya tua dan ibu yang berkeliling meja membagikan makanan. Semua anak sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing. Biasanya kursi makan mereka akan menjadi tempat mereka duduk di meja makan bagi mereka sampai dewasa nanti. Itu artinya setiap anak menempati kursi sama setiap harinya.

"ayo katakan padaku kau pergi kemana! Kau tahu aku bosan sekali dimarahi nyonya tua."bisik anak tadi frustasi.

Tapi naruto tak menjawab, ia mulai makan dengan ketenangan yang memadai. Berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya, naruto lebih menyukai keheningan lebih daripada siapapun di lingkungan panti. Alhasil, ia pun mengabaikan teman seangkatannya itu—ia tidak pernah menganggap satu anakpun pantas menjadi saudaranya. Sekalipun ibu selalu membuatnya untuk menganggap orang di dalam panti adalah keluarganya.

"kau menyebalkan."keluh temannya sambil makan dengan lahap. Di dalam panti adalah keberkahan jika ada ibu di meja makan, karena semua makanan menjadi enak dan aura keramahan ibu menyebar keseluruh penjuru meja. Nyonya tua juga tidak akan marah-marah, dan itu pastilah karena ibu akan membela anak panti yang dimarahi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ibu sering menghilang, dan semua anak pasti akan mengeluhkan tentang hal itu.

"ibu.. aku minta disuap."tiba-tiba salah satu anak merengek minta disuapi. "ibu tak pernah lagi menyuapi kami di waktu makan siang. Jadi kurasa ibu harus menyuapiku di makan malam."

Tentu saja semua orang melirik kearah tersebut. Nyonya tua sudah hendak beranjak dari sisinya untuk mulai mengomel. Tapi semuanya urung, ibu mereka jauh lebih hebat dibanding nyonya tua. Jadilah anak tadi mendapat suapa si ibu, "ayo buka mulutmu."

Satu kali suapan. Dan kali ini lebih banyak anak yang menatap kearah ibu, "aku juga mau bu."

"aku mau ibu menyuapiku dan bercerita dongeng setelahnya."

"aku juga. Ini bu piringku, ibu suapi aku ya.."

Tiba-tiba suasana yang hening menjadi ramai. Hampir semua anak menginginkan disuapi si ibu. Seolah-olah semua anak ini begitu merindukan hal tersebut, tapi mana mungkin ibu bisa makan jika tangannya terus-terusan menyuapi anak-anaknya?

Belum sempat nyonya tua beranjak untuk memarahi anak-anak itu, naruto yang begitu otoriter mendekat kearah ibunya. Ia memalangkan kedua tangan sehingga anak terdekatpun tak bisa menjangkau ibu.

"jangan ganggu ibu!"

"hei tapi aku juga mau disuapi ibu!"protes anak lain. Naruto tak perduli, ia tetap melindungi ibunya. "kalian keterlaluan. Ibu sudah lelah, dan kalian masih ingin mengerecokinya dengan tindakan bodoh kalian? Kalian punya tangan kan? Kenapa harus merepotkan ibu terus?"

Semua anak memandanginya heran. "apa urusanmu jika kami ingin minta disuap ibu? Apa kau iri?"

Naruto melotot kearah anak itu. "karena kalian tidak tahu apa yang telah ibu lakukan sepanjang hari. Bahkan sekalipun ibu lelah mencari uang untuk panti. Kalian tidak tahu kan bagaimana ibu harus mencari uang, berbelanja, masak dan mengurusi kalian? Ibu tak beristirahat sepanjang hari agar bisa terus mengawasi kalian dan memasakkan kalian. Kalian tahu kelelahan itu? Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu diri."gumam naruto dengan nada meninggi.

"jadi anak manja mana yang minta disuap? Menyedihkan sekali."

"tap-tapi panti kan mendapat dana dari konoha! Ibu sendiri yang bilang pada kami ya kan bu?! Ya kan?"

"dasar dungu! Uang tidak datang dengan sendirinya! Ibu harus bekerja untuk mendapat uang. Tidakkah kalian mengerti? Ibu ini lelah setengah mati!"

Nonou yang memandang bagian belakang kepala naruto langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala anak itu. Membuat naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya baru kemudian membalikkan tubuh menghadapi sang ibu. "naruto.. cukup. Ibu tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu menyampaikan itu semua ya nak.."

Naruto bergeming. Ia menatap ibunya sekilas baru membalikkan tubuh membelakangi ibunya kembali. "aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti ibu. Jadi duduklah dan jangan merepotkan ibu lagi."

Semua anak menurut. Kali ini tak ada lagi protes, meski nyonya tua juga akan melakukan hal serupa tapi hal itu keburu diurungkannya begitu melihat bocah pucat itu berhasil menguasai suasana. Paling tidak satu hal yang paling diragukannya terbukti tidak benar. Dan karena semua orang sudah duduk maka naruto pun kembali duduk di kursinya. Makan malam berlanjut kembali seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

'anak ini memang begitu berbeda.. inikah yang membuat shinobo-shinobi konoha itu ingin merekrutnya sebagai ganti tebusan dana?'pikir si pastur dalam diam. Di sisi lainnya si nyonya tua menatapi bocah yang sama yang membela ibu bahkan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Orang tua itu kelihatan tengah berdiam dalam pemikirannya.

'dia anak yang keras.. dan semua orang mematuhinya. Kudengar dia juga bisa membaca.. jadi apa itu alasan mengapa ia terlihat lebih istimewa?'

Di sisi sang ibu wanita itu terdiam sambil menerawang ke depan. Hatinya mencelos meneriakkan satu kata sama berulang kali. Menandakan betapa cemasnya ia.

'naruto...'

Semua hal berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya. Makan malam usai dengan keadaan hening dan anak-anak tidak seperti biasanya merengek ingin dibacakan dongeng oleh ibu menjelang tidur. Itu pasti bukan tanpa sebab karena bocah spikey yang sama terus memelototi siapapun yang mengeluarkan tanda-tanda ingin mengeluh pada ibu. Anak itu mengawal ibunya sampai semua anak pergi kedalam kamar masing-masing. Karena pendeta pergi ke suatu tempat keluar dari sana dan nyonya tua memutuskan untuk mengecek anak-anak di ranjang tidurnya tinggalah naruto dan ibu seorang diri di meja makan.

"mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"tanya ibu memulai percakapan. "kau tidak harus bersikap seperti itu pada mereka. Mereka tak perlu mengetahui sepercik rencana kita, lagi pula aku tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk mengurusi kalian. Katakan padaku, mengapa kau melarang mereka?"

"apakah aku harus menyampaikan alasannya? Aku sayang ibu! Aku tahu apa yang mereka tidak tahu."

Nonou menggeleng, untuk saat ini wajahnya kelihatan lebih serius dibanding biasanya. "apa yang kau maksud adalah tentang pengetahuan dunia shinobi? Kau tidak boleh menjadi arogan hanya karena kau tahu sedikit hal yang tak kuajarkan pada mereka. Satu jalan menjadi shinobi adalah tetap menjaga kerahasiaan. Ini misi untuk kita, dorongan dari alam bawah sadar untuk melindungi mereka."

"aku hanya ingin membuat mereka mengerti! Dunia ini bukan hanya tentang dongeng dan dimanja ibu saja."kata naruto keras. "mereka tak tahu apa yang aku tahu, dan bahkan ibu tak mengerti apa yang kutahu itu!"

"naruto kau tidak boleh-"

"aku mau tidur."potong naruto tidak mencoba mendengarkan ucapan si ibu. Anak itu membalikkan tubuh menghadap kearah koridor lain menuju lorong penuh kamar anak-anak. "dan itu tak mengubah apapun. Ibu tak tahu apa-apa.. tak akan tahu apa-apa.."

Naruto dengan cepat meninggalkan ibu yang termenung di meja makan. Ia menatap lurus menuju kamarnya dan masuk menyembunyikan diri setelahnya. Di kamar, ia menemukan anak lain yang baru hendak tidur, tapi ia tak perduli dengan bocah-bocah yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya itu.

"hei, mau membacakan dongeng untukku?"tanya satu anak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "ibu memberiku buku.. ya, aku tak bisa membaca jadi aku tak mengerti. Apa kau mau membacakannya untukku?"

Naruto kecil menatap anak itu sekilas. Tidak memberikan tanggapan dan malah menarik selimutnya ke atas tubuh. Anak yang tadi berbicara langsung menundukkan tubuh murung. Disana, mayoritas anak adalah berusia 6 sampai 9 tahun. Tapi sekalipun anak sekamar naruto itu sudah berumur 9 tahun ia belum juga bisa membaca kata-kata. Alhasil, dari sekian banyak orang di dalam panti hanya ada ibu yang bisa dimintai tolong membacakan dongeng, sekalipun semua orang tahu pastur dan nyonya tua bisa membaca tapi tak ada anak yang memberanikan diri untuk meminta pertolongan keduanya.

Dan alternatif lainnya hanya ada Naruto, bocah 6 tahun yang paling muda diantara anak-anak tapi lebih dulu bisa membaca dibanding anak lainnya. Pertama kali bocah itu membacakan rentetan kanji huruf, semua anak tertawa mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali anak sekamar naruto, itu terjadi saat di ruang rekreasi ibu membawa poster berisi kanji-kanji yang berderet-deret. Itu seperti lelucon, tapi saat ibu datang dan naruto mengulangi pengucapannya, ibu langsung memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya. Semua anak jadi heran dan pada akhirnya tahu bahwa memang itulah arti huruf kanji sebenarnya yang dibacakan naruto.

'HOKAGE NEGARA API : KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO.'

Itu adalah kata awal yang dibacakannya hari itu. Semua anak langsung terdiam begitu ibu mengatakan kalimat naruto benar adanya. Awalnya mungkin semua orang mengata-ngatai naruto sebagai sok tahu, tapi setelah penjelasan dari ibu akhirnya semua orang mengerti.

Ada satu orang yang bisa membaca. Selain ibu, pastur, dan nyonya tua. Dan dia adalah.. bocah yang termuda diantara mereka. Naruto.

Di ranjang tingkat bawah naruto seorang anak tengah menatap kearah buku itu. Membolak-baliknya tanpa mengerti apa yang tertulis disana. Anak itu kelihatan mengerenyitkan kening, berulang kali ia mendecak hingga akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan mendudukkan diri di tepiannya. Berhubung lampu belum di matikan jadi ia pasti bisa membaca dengan jelas—setidaknya jika ia bisa.

"aku bingung. Maksudku coba saja aku bisa membaca aku pasti tahu apa yang tertulis disini."

Lembar demi lembar di bolak balik. Anak lainnya di ranjang diseberang mereka memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka. Jadi sebuah buku adalah barang mahal bagi anak panti.

"maksudku bagaimana caranya kita membaca ini? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kupikir jika aku sudah lebih besar itu akan menjadi otomatis."

Anak lain mengangguk menyetujui. "aku akan lihat."katanya dengan percaya diri, "oke, mari kita coba."

Mulut anak itu mengatub-ngatub beberapa kali, tangannya berhitung beberapa saat. Entah apa yang dihitungnya yang jelas akhirnya ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. "elemen.. pe-pem bukan-bukan, elemen pembe.. tidak maksudku.. pebentuk daun kematian! Ya! Itu dia. Elemen pebentuk daun kematian! Horeee!"

"apa benar begitu?"tanya anak di ranjang atasnya. "nanti kau hanya asal sebut dan menipu kami."

Anak tadi memprotes. "kalau bisa baca sendiri! Kalian semua sudah kukalahkan!"tawanya ceria. Anak lain karena tidak bisa membaca jadinya menolak mencoba melihat kanji dalam buku itu. Mereka bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. "ya! Elemen pebentuk daun kematian!"

Tapi tiba-tiba semua anak menjadi diam saat anak di bawah ranjang naruto sebagai pemilik asli buku pinjaman ini menggeleng seolah-olah kurang yakin. "memangnya itu ada maknannya? Maksudku mana ada elemen pebentuk daun kematian? Daun? Kematian? Daun macam apa itu? Seharusnya kita dapat informasi!"

Jadi semua anak membanting pandang kearah bocah yang tadi membaca. "katakan pada kami artinya."

Anak tadi menunduk sebentar, keningnya berkerut dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia mencoba menghitung lagi, tapi karena terlalu lama semua anak menjadi sebal.

"kau sebenarnya bisa membaca tidak sih?"celetuk salah satu anak itu. Tentu saja bocah yang dimaksud mengangguk, "aku tahu kanji-kanji ini! Maksudku.. kanji shi, dan.."

"apa?"tanya temannya bingung saat melihat bocah tadi menghitung lagi. Kali ini jemari tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk buku, "entah kenapa bentuk kanjinya jadi aneh, ini tida seperti yang kuingat.."

Semua orang tertunduk kecewa. "sudah kuduga kau hanya mengada-ada.."

"hei! Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak bisa membacanya juga kan!"hardiknya bangga. "tetap saja aku nomor satu.."

Anak lain mendengus. Tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa ucapan itu benar, setidaknya meski sedikit menebak-nebak teman merek cukup kenal beberapa kanji dan membacakannya untuk mereka.

"tunggu. Jika tidak ada ibu kita masih memiliki naruto.. kita suruh saja dia membacakannya!"

Anak lain mengangguk setuju. Jadilah mereka bertiga, turun dari ranjang masing-masing dan menggenggam buku tadi mendekati ranjang naruto. Mereka berjajar di sisi ranjang, seolah-olah memelas memohon pertolongan pada tuan yang paling tahu.

"sssh.. naruto! Bangun! Aku tahu kau belum tidur kan?! Bacakan kami sesuatu tolonglah!"anak tadi berbicara setengah berbisik ke dekat kepala naruto. "ayolah. Kalau aku bisa membacanya pasti sudah kubaca sendiri. Jadinya bacakan ya!"

"naruto.."panggilnya lagi kali ini sambil melakukan aksi nyata menyenggol anak itu. "mau ya?"

"ya naruto ya?"

"naruto.."

"nar-"

"berisik! Berhenti menggangguku!"akhirnya naruto menghempaskan tangan bocah yang hendak menggoyangkan bahunya lagi. Matanya terbuka, menampilkan raut datar dan kesal, "menyingkir dariku!"

"tapi aku mau kau membacakan ini! Ini menarik sekali!"bantah anak itu. "ya naruto.. kami ingin tahu isinya.. baca sedikit saja. Kau tadi sudah melarang kami merengek pada ibu. Sekarang gantinya kau harus membacakan kami cerita."

"ya naruto! Kau harus ganti rugi!"imbuh teman yang lain dari bawah. "kami sudah menurutimu jadi sekarang kau harus membaca untuk kami!"

"ayolah naruto.. sebentar saja. Aku yakin ini ceritanya menarik."melas anak itu pada naruto. Tapi wajah naruto tak juga menunjukkan ketertarikan. Ia sudah ingin bersiap menutup diri dari balik selimut kembali sebelum beberapa kata ajaib meluncur dari salah satu temannya. Sebuah kata-kata yang diharapkannya untuk muncul dan akhirnya muncul..

"elemen apa ya? Apa ini tentang ninja? Padahal ibu bilang naruto pasti mengerti dan aku jadi penasaran.. tunggu kata apa? Kematian.. ah.. mungkin harusnya kau mengemb-"

"kau bilang elemen?"tiba-tiba naruto terbangun dari ranjangnya. "elemen dan.. kematian? Coba kulihat!"

Jadi semua anak menunggui kesimpulan naruto. Karena kali ini bukan hanya tebak-tebakan dan itu kenyataan benar. Sebentar kemudian semua anak sudah siap duduk di bawah, naruto yang akhirnya menyadari sesuatu melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya. Ia ingin berkata, tapi teman-temannya kelihatan sudah menghilang. Jadi ia memutuskan ingin memanggil mereka, tapi satu panggilan menyadarkannya, bocah itu melirik kebawah dan melebarkan mata.

"kenapa kalian duduk di sana?"

Bocah lain menggendikkan bahu, kelihatan berbinar. "bacakan. Kami akan mendengarkan ceritanya.."

Naruto menggeleng, ada bagian paling menarik dari buku itu yang tidak mungkin dibacakannya. Tapi, ya, semua anak bila perlu harus membacanya. Itu sesuatu yang menarik, tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi lebih baik dan ia tertantang untuk membacakan satu cerita tentang ninja. Bukan, tapi informasi, ia tidak mau menyimpannya sendirian. Untuk alasan sederhana ia ingin semua anak tahu itu. Dan rasanya itu tidak melanggar kesepakatan dengan ibu. Jadi ia menganggukkan kepala dan turun dari ranjangnya. Memilih duduk di ranjang bagian bawah, sementara anak lainnya mengerubunginya dengan duduk di lantai.

"oke. Ini cerita yang menarik. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan kata daun kematian yang kalian katakan. Tapi ada yang harus kalian tahu..."

Semua anak mengangguk-angguk. "bacakan! Kami ingin dengar!"

Naruto yang melihat ini untuk pertama kalinya menjadi lebih bergairah. Seolah-olah ia tengah mencoba membuka satu rahasia besar dunia shinobi pada teman-temannya yang tidak memiliki kekuatan.

"ini tentang sejarah konohagakure.. desa daun tersembunyi tempat kita berada dan hutan kematiannya..."ujar naruto mulai bercerita dan di dengarkan semua anak.

. . . . . . . . .

Diluar ruangan nonou yang menguping tersenyum lembut. Tapi ia langsung menghilangkan senyumnya setelah beberapa saat dan beranjak dari sana. Untuk malam ini saja setidaknya ia enggan mematikan sekring lampu di kamar anak didiknya itu. Anak berbeda yang istimewa dan masih polos.. ia melangkah menuju ruangan kerjaya—kamarnya. Dari sana nonou menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia yakin harus bergegas karena ada hal yang harus segera dilakukannya.

Perlahan-lahan ia menuju kearah lemari pakaian. Tempat ia menyimpan bendana dan seragam pendeta-nya. Tapi ia tidak melirik sedikitpun pada pakaian tidur atau kimono hitam yang tergantung disana dan biasa dipakai untuk acara formal atau upacara kematian. Sebaliknya ia melangkah kearah sebuah gulungan yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaian-pakaian itu. Tangannya sejenak bergetar, ia menggigit bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk beberapa saat.

"aku tidak percaya harus melakukan ini.. tapi apa lagi pilihanku?"katanya pada diri sendiri. Setelahnya ia dengan sigap meraih gulungan itu, melirik kearah meja tempatnya menulis dan meletakkan beberapa buku yang salah satunya dibaca naruto. Ya, karena anak panti dan narutolah ia melakukan semua ini.

Napasnya dibuang pelan-pelan. Tangan nonou terangkat dan membuka gulungan itu, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan memfokuskan cakranya pada satu titik penyimpanan benda-benda lama miliknya.

'insou..'

Seketika kepulan asap kecil muncul. Menghempas ke udara selama beberapa saat dan menutupi apa yang berada dibaliknya. Nonou memandang kearah gulungannya, yakin dengan pasti bahwa sudah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana.

'akhirnya aku harus hidup di jalan ini kembali..'pikirnya sambil mengamati seragam NE-nya lengkap dengan baju dalaman hitam dan tanto yang tertumpuk rapi. Wajahnya kelihatan tidak bergairah, tapi ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan semua benda itu dan tak lupa meletakkan senjata kebesaran inteligennya di atas punggung.

'Nonou yakushi... aku harus jadi gadis berjalan lagi.. meski hanya sementara sebelum waktu itu datang..'

Daun pintu terbuka dan sang gadis berjalan kembali memulai catatan perjalanannya menembus kegelapan malam dan dinginnya suhu konoha..

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya! Aku ingin dengar saran dan kritiknya, dan semua kesan kalian.


	5. Chapter 5(Ular yang menggerogoti Konoha)

Maaf jika aku telat mengupdate ceritaku. Aku masih ujian dan sebentar lagi akan selesai, aku suka semua readerku dan semua sarannya. Lain kali setelah aku ujian aku akan mengupdate secepat-cepatnya demi kepuasan kalian. Semoga yang kubuat ini tidak mengecewakan. jangan lupa review, paling tidak itu yang kubutuhkan sebagai semangat dalam menulis ditengah ujian yang terlalu merepotkan ini. dan juga untuk semua reader yang telah mereview aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menyuport seorang author amatiran sepertiku. dan kukatakan kalian tak pernah menyampah dalam mereview, sebaliknya semua kata-kata kalian yang panjang dan penuh saran adalah hal yang paling kutunggu untuk selalu kubaca berulang-ulang.

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN.

 **ROOT of UCHIHA**

Chapter 5

 **Ular dalam akar yang menggerogoti konoha.**

. . . . . . . . .

"baiklah. Kita bisa mulai sekarang."naruto berkata sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada shurikken di kedua tangannya. "contohkan padaku bagaimana caranya."

Ibu langsung menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Tapi berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini dimata naruto ibu terlihat lebih suram dibanding biasanya. Dari sejak seharian kemarin ibu kelihatan tidak tersenyum atau bersahabat pada dirinya. Entah apa penyebabnya, ia tidak ingin tahu pasti. Yang jelas, ia sedikit menyimpulkan, insiden beberapa waktu tempo hari lah yang menyebabkannya. Tapi toh, dalam dirinya ia tidak merasa bersalah dan merasa perlu meminta maaf. Itu mutlak, dan ia tak pernah tidak mendengarkan kata hatinya. Mengulangi hari dan masalah dengan membahasnya adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada.

"aku tak akan melatihmu berulang-ulang. Kau harus serius dan tak boleh berlaku meremehkan, hari ini aku begitu banyak memiliki urusan."kata ibu tanpa menoleh kearah naruto. "kalau kau tidak bisa maka kau akan mati."

"karena ini hutan kematian."imbuh naruto datar. "jangan lupa pada janji.. _ibu_ petang nanti."suaranya sedikit berbeda saat menyebut kata ibu. Seperti apapun dirimu, saat kau sedang marah pada seseorang maka itulah yang kau rasakan ketika berbicara dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Kecanggungan, dan naruto menyadari itu.

"semoga kau bisa bertahan dari monster hutan ini untuk petang nanti. Aku harus meninggalkanmu setelah ini."

Naruto melihat ibu melebarkan kakinya ke belakang membentuk kuda-kuda. Jemari ibu yang sebelumnya menutup otomatis terbuka, memperlihatkan masing-masing tiga kunai di tangannya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah depan dengan target-target bundar yang diletakkan menempel pada pohon. Hanya ada tiga target dan itu berarti semua target harus terbagi masing-masing dua pada tiap target dan menancap di titik pusat target. Itu bukan perkara yang akan dibilang mudah, dengan dua tangan, satu ayunan, dan satu waktu tapi mengenai tiga sasaran dan membagi tempat bagi kunai-kunai itu.

Ibu menoleh kearah naruto, "kau harus membuat kuda-kuda panjang, pastikan semua kunai terapit oleh kelingking,jari manis dan jari tengah. Jangan mencoba meletakkan kunai terakhir pada jari telunjuk dan mengapitnya dengan ibu jari. Kunaimu akan melenceng saat kau melakukannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu ibu melontarkan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat salto di udara, saat itu dilakukan naruto sedikitpun tidak mengedipkan mata.

Syuuut! Syuuuut! Syuuuut!

Apa yang dilakukan ibu begitu anggun, ia tidak memungkiri cukup terkejut saat detik berikutnya melihat ibu telah mendarat menatap kearahnya dengan mulus. Dan ajaibnya semua kunai sudah tertancap pada titik tengah target bundar itu.

"saat melakukan salto pastikan ada sedikit cakra yang kau alirkan pada kakimu. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih berat kebawah dan membuat masa pendaratanmu jadi lebih mudah dan kakimu tidak tergelincir."

"itu bukan masalah sekarang. Ibu ingin kemana?"tanya tiba-tiba naruto lagi. Ibu yang melihat ini mulanya tampak sedikit melunakkan emosinya, wajahnya kelihatan berkerut tapi saat naruto yang sebelumnya menunduk mendongak menatapnya, raut ibu kembali tanpa ekspresi.

"tunjukkan saja kalau kau bukan anak manja seperti yang sering kau alamatkan pada anak-anak panti tak berdosa itu. Paling tidak mereka lebih besar darimu dan kurasa jika aku diijinkan melatihnya mereka juga akan lebih hebat dibandingkan anak kecil sepertimu. Dan yang terpenting pasti bisa melawan monster hutan ini.."

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunai. Kata-kata ibu begitu menusuk hatinya hari ini. Ia tidak membalas mengatakan apapun, sebaliknya menatap lurus kedepan.

"lihat saja nanti."ujarnya sambil bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda.

Awalnya ibu yang mendengar kalimat ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Wanita itu kelihatan sedikit bimbang antara ingin meninggalkan anak 'kesayangannya' itu sendirian di hutan kematian seperti ini atau tidak sama sekali. Lagipula ada yang harus dilakukannya dan hal itu tak bisa ditunda-tunda, mungkin sebaiknya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk anak yang kelihatan masih membencinya karena dimarahi itu. Tapi ia juga berpikir, ini adalah untuk naruto juga. Demi kebaikannya dan beberapa hal yang kelihatannya mengalir menjadi darah daging di dalam anak itu.

"-hei, kenapa belum pergi? Aku ingin berlatih sendirian. Urus saja urusan ibu."

Dan untuk pengusiran kali ini ibu tak pernah membolak-balik waktu lagi. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ada yang ingin dilakukannya. Ya, ibu mengelus puncak kepala naruto sebentar hingga membuat anak itu tertegun dan menatap kearahnya. Tapi seperti kebanyakan hal yang dilakukan para ninja, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ketika naruto mulai ingin membuka kata-kata untuk ibunya wanita itu sudah menghilang ditelan asap putih pekat.

Anak itu kelihatan bingung. Tapi lebih buruk dari itu dikejauhan, seseorang berjubah dengan penutup kepala menatap kearahnya dengan serius. Berdiam diri di atas pohon dengan dahan kuat yang dijadikannya tempat persembunyian terbaik.

'Aku mulai suka dengan tradisi NE yang satu itu..'pikirnya sambil menyeringai kearah bocah yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda dibawah sana.

.

 **Konohagakure no sato.**

Semua pasukan itu berbaris rapi tanpa cela sedikitpun. Semuanya mengenakan topeng dan membawa tanto masing-masing di punggung. Pakaian yang dikenakan mereka pun beragam, mayoritas jaket ulu hati dengan pita merah dan sisanya campuran orang-orang mengenakan jubah yang bertopeng dan armor abu-abu lengkap dengan pelindung tangan dan katana ninjato berbeda yang dipasang melintangi punggung. Satu hal yang pasti, hari ini sosok pria di depan sana akan memberikan perintah seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk menjalankan satu lagi misi rahasia untuk merampungkan segala rencana konoha sebelum hari ini."mulai danzou sambil melempar pandangan kearah pengawal sanninnya yang menyeringai. Lelaki tua itu menatap kembali kearah pasukannya, "ini adalah bagian dari cita-cita konoha dan ROOT. Aku tak mentolerir kegagalan karena ini berkaitan dengan konoha dan masa depannya. Dan lagi ini diperlukan demi perkembangan shinobi di konoha no sato sendiri."

Mata pria itu memicing ke dalam kegelapan.

"dan bukan dibawah kendali hokage tentunya. Kita semua tahu bahwa hokage ketiga hanya ingin menghambat kemajuan konoha. Ini berarti misi ini menjadi amat sangat rahasia dan tak boleh tercium sedikitpun oleh para ANBU hokage."matanya melirik kearah ninja-ninja yang berderet dengan armor keabuan, memberi intimidasi seiring dengan dipalingkannya wajahnya kesana.

"semua itu kupercayakan pada agen ganda yang kita miliki. Kutekankan bahwa konoha tak membutuhkan seorang penghianat dalam misi dan kehidupan desanya."

Suasana menjadi begitu hening. Danzou melirik kearah orochimaru yang berdiri disebelahnya, "kau bisa mengatakan semua rencana pada mereka."

Orochimaru berdehem, ia membuka perkamennya dan melirik kearah satu batalion pasukan itu.

" _-Konoha dan aku membutuhkan.._ shinobi sebanyak mungkin untuk uji coba satu eksperimen ninjutsu yag kukembangkan.."ia menyebarkan pandangannya kearah semua orang yang tertunduk. Sungguh sebuah kepuasaan tersendiri bisa memerintah sebanyak itu shinobi terlatih terlebih pada era sandaime dan perang dunia ketiga; Nilai Sebuah kekuasaan waktu itu bernilai mahal sekali.

"dan itu berarti kalian harus merekrut sebanyak-banyaknya shinobi konoha dan penduduk clan yang tertarik pada rencana ini. Demi pengorbanan besar bagi konoha."orochimaru menutup perkamennya sebentar. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sedikit, matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"kukira aku diperbolehkan untuk mengambil alih. Kalian mulai bisa melaksanakan misi itu.."

"ha'i!"

Selepas berkata seperti itu semua orang menghilang menggunakan shunshin masing-masing meninggalkan kepulan asap sedikit di tempat dimana mereka tadi berbaris menghadap kearah sang komandan dan sannin konoha yang melegendaris itu. Tak dipungkiri saat tinggal bertiga, orochimaru menjilat bibirnya sebelum ia melirik kearah danzou. Mata emasnya berkilat penuh binar.

"jadi masalah utama sekarang adalah... bagaimana jika Hokage ketiga sampai mengetahui hal ini?"

"maksudmu kau meragukan kemampuanku?"decak Danzou memicingkan mata. Mereka berdua bertatapan lama, "kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Sarutobi sensei bukan orang yang mendapat julukan the proffesor hanya dengan duduk-duduk santai di kursi hokagenya dan menatapi konoha seperti para Daimyou Bodoh itu. Ia memiliki kelasnya sendiri dan bahkan aku sendiri tak akan percaya jika kau dan aku bergabung bisa membuatnya tersudut."

Wajah danzou mengeras. "seberapa jauh kau tahu hiruzen? Itu tak akan sepercikpun dari semua pengetahuan yang kumiliki tentangnya."

Suasana makin memanas, itu terasa dari tekanan KI yang makin pekat menguasai tempat itu. Rupanya Danzou mengeluarkan tekanan membunuhnya begitu orochimaru meremehkannya, tapi pria itu sudah jelas tidak akan mendapat julukan 'prodigy' sannin apabila ia langsung tumbang dengan intimidasi pria tua komandan ROOT dihadapannya.

"apa kau merasa aku merendahkanmu?"orochimaru mendengus. Ia membuang napasnya meremehkan, seolah-olah memang tidak terpengaruh intimidasi itu. "bintang kejeniusan itu selalu bersinar dari luar dan ditatap oleh matahari dengan sinar kebanggaannya. Sementara pohon adalah pilar tempat para daun keemasan bernaung dan menempel, tapi yang selalu berjasa dari semuanya adalah akar yang menopang pilar pohon berdaun emas itu.."

Danzou mengira ia akan mendengar filosofi ROOT-nya. Tapi sebaliknya, yang ia dengar hanyalah tatapan penuh pembangkangan yang ditunjukkan oleh pria pengkochiyose Ular ini.

"dan sekalipun sepotong akar ditebang.. apakah pilar akan runtuh dan daun gemilang tadi menjadi berguguran? Itu pertanyaan yang amat mudah jawabannya."

Kelihatan dari ekor mata orochimaru jika danzou mengeraskan rahangnya. Pria itu menatapnya penuh ancaman, "ular kecil tak akan bisa menghancurkan kukuhnya akar. Seperti apapun ia mencoba, akar selalu menang. Seperti apapun daun berkilau.. ia tetap membutuhkan akar. Seperti berbahaya apapun akar itu sendiri bagi sebuah pohon.. sepenuh kegelapan apapun ia pohon tetap membutuhkan akar."

Senyum orochimaru mengembang aneh. Ia menatap bangunan gedung di sekitarnya. "bukan kemustahilan layaknya api yang dimuntahkan dari mulut atau petir yang keluar dari tangan, bahkan beton dengan ribuan kertas fuinjutsu juga bisa dibobol dengan kejeniusan. Seburuk apapun ia tetaplah senseiku yang jenius, dan sekalipun aku bersama rivalnya bukan berarti itu mengurangi kejeniusannya atau rasa hormatku menjadi muridnya."

"sannin yang sedikit di pangkas."jelas danzou lebih tenang. "akar itu bagian pohon atau pondasi dari sebuah menara. Mereka abadi dan kokoh selamanya, sekalipun ular tak lagi mampu beregenerasi dan mati menjadi sampah. Aku akan selalu mengingat itu."

"batu kecil akan menjatuhkan seseorang tidak selayaknya batu gunung."

Danzou bergeming, tetap dengan wajah tenangnya danzou melangkah meninggalkan orochimaru. Ia masih tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya selayaknya orang tua yang bosan menghadapi celotehan anak mereka yang walaupun menyakitkan tapi menyerupai angin lalu. Ia melangkah menjauh dari sannin bawahannya itu, kelihatan sedikit tidak senang dan dipenuhi wajah skeptis, Tapi sebelum jauh ia sempat berkata sedikit, "itu adalah urusanku. Serahkan semuanya padaku dan tepati bagianmu."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan orochimaru tapi ia menganggukkan hal itu. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

". . . . . . . ."

'ada sesuatu yang menarik yang ingin kusaksikan.. tapi entah apa yang dilakukan danzou dalam hal ini. Memangnya mengapa sarutobi-sensei diberi julukan proffesor? Khukhuku, ini semua membuatku semakin tertarik..'pikir orochimaru sambil menudungkan tutup kepala jubahnya ke atas kepala. Ia menatap kearah tengah hutan menghijau dikejauhan sana, "kita akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik hari ini."

"aku akan memberitahumu satu hal. Aku akan mengikuti sebuah eksperimen ninjutsu agar bisa lebih kuat untuk melindungi konohagakure."kata satu jounin serius. "ini semua adalah program konoha untuk membuat ninja-nya menjadi lebih kuat. Dan lagi aku tak akan tahan untuk meninggalkan semua keluargaku hanya karena keterbatasanku."

Ninja lain menatapnya tak kalah serius. "dari mana kau tahu mengenai eksperimen itu?"

"dari sumber rahasia yang terpercaya. Dan kudengar ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh sembarangan orang, kalau semuanya tahu maka semua orang akan berebut untuk ikut mengikuti eksperimen ini."

Temannya mengangguk. "siapa yang melakukan percobaan?"

Si jounin menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "kau pasti tak akan mempercayai ini. Tapi inilah dia.. sannin konoha yang paling jenius, Orochimaru-sannin. Aku tak akan meragukannya sebab ia adalah jenius dan sannin.. aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi shinobi kelas elit."

Orang itu terdiam sebentar. Temannya yang melihat ini menepuk bahunya.

"kau tak perlu jadi pembimbing akademi ninja. Kita bisa melakukan misi-misi dengan rank lebih tinggi dan mendapat bayaran lebih banyak. Ikutlah, aku akan melakukannya. Lagipula.."ia menurunkan suaranya sedikit. "laboratorium itu tidak jauh dari desa. Kita bisa melakukannya hari ini kalau kau mau."

"tapi.."

"aku akan pergi. Kalau kau berubah pikiran susul aku di depan gerbang shi no mori."

Orang itu beranjak pergi sambil ditatapi temannya yang ternganga. Dan keramaian hiruk pikuk konoha kembali kedai itu.

Di satu sisi di meja lainnya dua orang ninja konoha lain dengan warna rambut mencolok duduk. Mereka hanya makan berdua dan kelihatan baru pulang dari misi yang dijalani. Hittae-ate konoha melingkari kepala mereka. Dua orang mahluk berbeda gender itu kelihatan amat sangat bahagia.

"aku bersyukur perang bisa berakhir. Entah bagaimana dunia ini tanpa kedamaian."mulai satu-satunya pemilik rambut merah di konoha itu. Habanero red, Kushina Uzumaki yang menggandeng sosok pria berambut pirang yang santer di kenal kiroii senkou itu.

"ya. Dan ini misi terakhirku. Jadi tersenyumlah sedikit Minato."

Jounin berkaus biru terang itu menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa keduanya telah menjadi pasangan suami istri sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Kini sang Uzumaki Habanero tengah mengandung Anak keduanya. Masalahnya istri kiroii senkou itu begitu ngotot untuk terus mengabdikan diri pada desa dengan menjalankan misi-misi yang kadang rank-nya begitu membahayakan kandungannya. tapi meskipun begitu kelihatannya tak ada satupun yang mampu membendung semangat itu bahkan sang suami Minato Namikaze sendiri. Padahal hakikatnya di zaman itu lelaki yang tidak memuliakan istrinya saat mengandung bisa di cap sebagai lelaki pecundang.

"h-hehe, seharusnya kau melakukan itu sejak hari pertama kandunganmu."

Kushina memberikan tatapan jengkelnya. Tapi ia tidak membalas ucapan dari suaminya itu. Perhatiannya lebih teralih pada kenyataan bahwa ia akan memakan makanan yang diinginkan bayi-nya hari ini.

"aku suka dango. Suka sekali dango!"tiba-tiba suara kushina berubah menjadi kekanakan. "ayo datanglah pada ibu dangooo!"

Tanpa bisa menolak apapun minato namikaze hanya bisa memandangi pemandangan tersebut. Satu hal yang paling diinginkannya setelah perang adalah membahagiakan istrinya. Dan satu-satunya alasan ia mengambil cuti hari ini dan menemani Kushina Namikaze adalah hanya sebagai bagian dari kasih sayangnya pada sang bayi yang sebentar lagi pasti akan melihat dunia ini. Tak muluk-muluk, ia hanya ingin menjalani hidup normal layaknya keluarga biasa pada umumnya dan menikmati satu dua hari menjadi seorang warga desa tanpa embel-embel 'Kiroii senkou'nya.

Paling tidak kali ini perdamaian berhasil ditegakkan. Setidaknya beberapa waktu ini konoha tetap aman meskipun suasana menjadi lebih sepi. Itu bukan karena alasan, semua orang menjadi takut keluar rumah karena takut pada kasus invasi konoha yang diperkirakan disebarkan oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

'aku yakin tak mungkin orang ini jauh dari konoha. Ia ada di dalam konoha dan hidup berdampingan dengan hokage.. tak mungkin yang lainnya, aku yakin bahwa ini adalah bagian dari shinobi konoha sendiri..'

"Minato, Minato kau tak mau makan?"Kushina menawari sambil menggeserkan piring dango kearah suaminya. Tapi pria pirang itu malah mendiamkannya, entah apa penyebabnya tapi Kushina kelihatan kurang menyukai reaksi itu.

"KAU MAU MAKAN ATAU TIDAK SIH?!"

Otomatis setelah terdengar sentakan bernada seperti itu Minato Namikaze tidak bisa berkutik. Pria itu kelihatan ketakutan dengan keringat dingin mengaliri tengkuk. Kushina masih dengan gaya Habanero-nya menyuapkan dengan paksa Tusuk demi tusuk dango ke dalam mulut suaminya. Keluarga itu kelihatan disibukkan dengan aktivitas pribadi sendiri.

Tiba-tiba tirai kedai tersibak memunculkan dua orang manusia berambut hitam. Tiga. Satu dalam gendongan, satu si penggendong dan satu lagi yang dibawa oleh orang yang menggendong. Keduanya tampak akrab dengan situasi kedai, mereka ingin berjalan untuk ke salah satu meja dari beberapa meja yang tersedia, tapi mata violet itu terburu menangkap adegan keluarga kecil ini. Kushina langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"mikoto!"

"kushina."sapa mikoto datar. Wanita itu lantas melangkah kearah keluarga Namikaze berada, "sejak kapan kushina-san menyukai Dango?"

Minato menggaruk belakang telinganya sejenak. Kushina tersenyum lebar, "anakku yang menginginkan ini mikoto-chan."

"dan Minato-san, Itachi, beri salam pada Minato-san dan kushina-san."

Satu-satunya anak lelaki dengan plaster di sisi wajah membungkukkan tubuh. Kushina yang melihat ini langsung melempar pandang kearah Minato, keduanya kelihahatan tengah berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

"jadi dimana fugaku-san Mikoto-san?"kata Minato ramah.

Wanita yang dimaksud tersenyum kecil, "anda tahu sendiri jika keadaan desa sedang tidak stabil. Ia menghabiskan waktu di kantor kepolisian konoha."

"yataa! Anakmu benar-benar manis mikoto-chan!"ujar kushina sambil mencolek dagu itachi kecil. Mata wanita itu terpaku pada plaster kecil yang tertempel di sudut mulut itachi. "jadi mengapa ia terluka ha? Bukankah sangat disayangkan anak semanis ini sampai terluka?"

Tanpa diduga oleh Minato dan kushina, Itachi berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "berlatih Kushina-san."

"waah. Kelihatannya kau memiliki anak yang berbakat ya. Dan anakmu kelihatan manis sekali, kurasa aku mulai berharap anakku akan segera lahir dan bisa kulatih juga."renung kushina lagi. Disana ia melihat Minato hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum. Obrolan akan mulai menjadi kurang menyenangkan jika ada pria diantara pembicaraan wanita. Alhasil kushina menyikut Minato yang tersenyum nerves.

"ya, kelihatannya Minato-kun harus pergi yakan Minato-kun? Kulihat kau harus mengurusi beberapa persoalan misi beberapa menit lagi."

"e-eeh?"

"heh, bukannya tadi kau yang minta diingatkan? Ah! Minato-kun, kau benar-benar bisa bercanda."kata kushina sambil menginjak kaki Minato keras-keras dan memberikan pukulan kecil di kepala pria pirang itu.

Duakh!

"pulanglah!"seru kushina pelan sambil beberapa kali melirik kearah Mikoto Uchiha sambil tersenyum-senyum. "kami ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar –ttebane!"

Tidak jauh dari sana seorang jounin 13 tahunan berdiri sambil memandangi kegiatan dihadapannya dengan pandangan datarnya. Mata obsidiannya sesekali melirik kearah kertas yang dibawakannya untuk seseorang. Dari caranya memandang dan tinggi tubuh, dapat diketahui bahwa bocah ini tidaklah lebih dari pada umur rata-rata ninja genin, ya. Si prodigy ini mengunjungi salah satu ninja yang makan di kedai itu sambil membawa berkas misi yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan oleh pria jounin yang tengah di desak istrinya di dalam sana.

"o-oke! Aku akan pulang! Berhati-hatilah kushina-chan!"

"jangan kembali lagi ya!"teriak kushina sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mikoto yang masih disana hanya mampu memandangi keluarga ini dengan pandangan tenang, wanita itu memang uchiha yang tenang tanpa melepaskan title 'pendiam' khas uchihanya. Walau begitu ia bukanlah uchiha yang dingin seperti kebanyakan para Uchiha. Cukup sering tersenyum, walau ia tak banyak berbicara.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Mikoto begitu mereka keluar dari kedai. Wanita itu kelihatan tidak jadi membeli dango-nya hari ini.

"haaah.. akhirnya kau menanyakan itu juga."kushina berjalan dberdampingan dengannya. "a-ano, aku hanya ingin menanyakan padamu tentang bagaimana rasanya nanti sa-at.. p-persalinan."

Mikoto yang mendengar ini tersenyum kecil. Ada semacam keriangan yang tampak dari wajahnya saat membicarakan hal ini, "dari sekian banyak hal di dunia ini aku tak bisa melihat apa yang kau takuti. Aku berpikir kau tak memiliki rasa takut bahkan sekalipun harus menghadapi musuh terkuat. Rupanya aku salah besar, kau memiliki ketakutan. Dan itu hanya dengan persalinan?"

"m-maksudku.. apa itu benar-benar tidak sakit –ttebane? Kau tahu? Membayangkan saat seorang calon ibu melahirkan anak mereka.. kesakitan dan berteriak-teriak, itu membuatku sedikit.. takut."

Mikoto menghela napasnya sejenak. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada bayi kecil ditangannya, "melahirkan calon manusia baru itu memang tidak mudah. Tapi dengan cara itulah kau jadi tahu apa rasanya menjadi sosok yang mempertaruhkan hidupmu dengan memperjuangkan kehidupan baru. Kau menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya, shinobi yang sebenarnya. Itu tak akan berbeda dengan saat kau bertarung melawan kesakitan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu dari sergapan musuh. Sakit.. tapi tak akan semenyenangkan begitu kau mampu melihatnya tersenyum setelah semua yang harus kau alami itu."

Kushina merenggut bahu mikoto. Wajahnya kelihatan semakin pasi.

"apa rasanya lebih dari saat tertusuk kunai? Apa.. seperti tertancap anak panah? Seperti jika terkena ninjutsu lawan? Atau.."mata wanita itu membelalak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi Mikoto uchiha tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"kau tahu rasa sakit itu tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Tidak bisa di definisikan, itu antara kau menyukainya dan kesakitan yang teramat sakit. Saat itu tidak seperti jika kau terluka karena ada ninja medic disekitarmu.. itu lebih menyerupai antara apakah kau ingin bertahan atau menyerah dengan kesakitannya. Kau tahu itu sulit sekali, dan semua wanita pasti akan merasakannya."

Kushina berjengit. "itu tidak kedengaran seperti rasa sakit yang bisa kutahan."gumamnya ngeri.

"hn. Aku tidak tahu itu."

"ide bagusnya kau membuatku semakin ketakutan –ttebane."

Keduanya berjalan pelan menapaki jalanan konoha. Memandangi kios-kios dagang ang kosong ditinggal pemiliknya.

"ah, sepekan terakhir sudah semua orang menjadi menghilang. Kelihatannya berita tentang invasi itu benar-benar akan meremukkan perekonomian konoha. Rasanya rindu sekali melihat tempat ini ramai dan bahkan saat berjalan harus berhimpit-himpitan dengan pengunjung lain."bibir kushina tertekuk ke atas. Tubuhnya kelihatan kurang bergairah melihat pemandangan kosong melompong dihadapannya.

"semua orang konoha tentu saja mengkhawatirkan konoha. Ini bisa berlangsung selama beberapa waktu."sahut Mikoto netral. "Kudengar Hokage ketiga akan segera mencari penggantinya."

Kushina hanya mengangguk ringan. Sudah sejak setengah bulan terakhir berita itu santer terdengar kemana-mana. Banyak nama nominasi akan ditangguhkan dalam hal ini, tapi tetap saja itu menjadi tanda tanya. Siapa orang itu? Apa ia mampu mengurusi masalah konoha? Apa cukup kuat untuk menghadapi musuh konoha? Semua orang tahu bahwa yang memenuhi kapasitas itu dalam hal ini barulah sang Hokage Ketiga.

"aku hanya berharap siapapun ia ia bisa memperbaiki konoha. Aku sudah lelah melihat penduduk yang ketakutan seperti ini –ttebane."

"hn. Kurasa kami hampir sampai ke Uchiha compound. Apa kau ingin mampir?"

Kushina membuang napasnya kuat-kuat. Ia memandang kearah bocah 6 tahunan yang berdiri di dekatnya, anak yang dari tadi hanya diam seolah tak berada di antara pembicaraannya dan Mikoto. Reflek, ia mengelus kepala bocah itu lembut.

"aku juga ingin anak lelaki. Kupikir anakku dan anakmu akan menjadi sahabat dekat seperti kita nantinya."

Mikoto tertawa pelan, "apa kau sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuknya?"

Kushina menerawang. Ia belum memikirkan apapun tentang ini kecuali satu hal.

"tentu saja.. Namanya akan dikenal oleh seluruh konoha nantinya –ttebane!"

Setelahnya kedua orang itu pun pergi kearah jalan yang berbeda.

 **Di suatu tempat.**

"kita harus membawanya dengan sigap."seorang wanita bertopeng berbicara tegas. "aku akan melumpuhkan target lain. Pastikan semuanya dibawa ke laboratorium Konoha."

Lima orang Anbu lain berpencar. Wanita itu juga berpencar, ia menyudutkan salah satu ninja yang tertawan. Matanya tanpa ekspresi begitu melihat chunnin itu terpojok menyedihkan di pinggiran hutan. Kayu-kayu dalam area hutan itu sangatlah lebat. Lagi pula disana sudah dipasangi perangkap fuinjutsu yang memungkinkan semua orang terkurung dalam jarak area yang ditentukan.

"a-aampuni aku!"

"kau datang pada kami. Kau menginginkan kekuatan, jadi jangan menyingkir."katanya dingin sambil terus menyudutkan orang tadi. Di sisi lain, ada beberapa buah gelas dan botol khas laboratorium yang bertebaran di atas tanah. Di bagian lainnya, ada beberapa ninja yang menggelepar-gelepar dan adapula yang seolah mendapatkan suntikan cakra berwarna magma yang meninggalkan tato api di tubuhnya. Tapi tak hanya itu, setelah mendapat reaksi serupa ninja-ninja tadi tergolek tak berdaya. Ada beberapa tumpukan mayat yang dikumpulkan Anbu lain dekat dengan sungai tepi hutan itu.

"a-aku mohon.. a-aku t-ttidak tahu j-jika r-rreaksi nya s-sseperti itu."

"sayangnya aku tak tahu itu. Kau datang dan semuanya selesai."katanya sambil mencabut sebuah tanto dari punggung. "menyerahlah atau kau benar-benar akan kubuat mati."

Orang tadi masih berusaha menyingkir. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada perbedaan, Anbu ini dengan sigap langsung memukul tengkuknya saat pria itu lengah. Menjatuhkannya ke tanah baru meraihnya untuk di panggul ke atas bahu. Ia menoleh kearah ninja bertopengnya yang lain.

"jangan tinggalkan apapun untuk ANBU Hokage. Bawa sisanya dan yang mampu bertahan ke Laboratorium. Lakukan dengan cepat, aku merasakan ada tekanan cakra mendekat."

Ninja lain mengangguk. Entah dengan cara apa mereka akan membereskannya tapi semua ninja Anbu ROOT itu sudah bersiap akan pergi. Si wanita mengambil jalan di depan, matanya menelisik dengan tajam sementara gerahamnya bergeretak keras. Seketika ia menoleh kearah Anbu lainnya yang bertugas bersamanya.

"bawa tawanan ini. Aku akan tinggal mengurus urusan yang satu ini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia melirik kearah Anbu-Anbu yang sedang bekerja menyingkirkan bekas mayat eksperimen yang gagal. Tapi matanya tak sepenuhnya terkunci kesana melainkan pada apa di balik semua pohon dekat eksekusi itu. Dari sana sebuah celah menampakkan bola mata warna merah. Tanto yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya pun digenggam erat-erat.

"kelihatannya akan ada mainan kecil yang harus disingkirkan.."katanya entah pada siapa dan menghilang dalam shunshin.

. . . . . . . . .

Duakh!

"ahk!"

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya begitu satu pukulan tangan menghantam rahangnya begitu keras. Meskipun ia memiliki sharingan di mata Kiri-nya, itu tak mengubah keadaan dimana sosok pemukulnya jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan gerak tubuhnya meskipun sharingannya bisa mengobservasi gerakan sang lawan.

Bruaaak! Bruaak!

Tubuhnya menghantam pohon dibelakangnya. Beberapa daun berguguran begitu itu terjadi.

"ternyata hanya seorang anak ingusan."decak seseorang dibelakangnya. Kali ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia membulatkan mata, satu lagi tendangan yang hendak bersarang ke kepalanya tapi berhasil di tepis sementara ia melompat mundur.

"kau berada di tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah bocah."ujar sosok bertopeng dengan rambut panjang itu. "bukankah bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkeliaran saat konoha sedang berada dalam masa krisis dan rentan invasi, Kau kelihatan begitu berani berkeliaran di tempat dengan gelar 'kematian' ini."

Wajah kakashi tetap netral, perlahan-lahan ia mulai bangkit dari posisi kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Untuk kali ini ia lebih berhati-hati dan waspada.

"kau Anbu konoha bukan?"katanya datar. "apa yang kalian lakukan pada ninja-ninja konoha itu?"

Terdengar dengusan napas keras. "kau tak memiliki hubungan dengan semuanya. Katakan padaku apa kau juga termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang menginginkan uji coba kekuatan itu? Jika iya maka ikutlah denganku. Tapi jika sebaliknya maka jangan ganggu urusan kami dan lekaslah pergi dari sini."

"uji coba kekuatan? Apa maksudmu.. yang tadi sempat dibicarakan orang-orang?"balas kakashi dengan nada tertarik. "apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?"

Kakashi tahu dan tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa uji coba itu hanyalah bualan semata. Ia tahu bahwa ada banyak mayat dibelakang semak-semak sana, tapi meski begitu otaknya masih bekerja dengan baik. Berbicara tentang kegagalan hanya akan membuahkan kematian baginya. Satu Anbu mungkin.. tapi sisa Anbu lainnya? Ia tak akan selamat sampai di desa konoha untuk melaporkan semua ini.

"apa hokage ketiga yang memerintahkan ini?"tanya-nya lagi.

"bukan wewenangku untuk memberitahu semuanya. Sekarang putuskan untuk pergi atau tinggal."

"apa kau mengancamku?"tanya balik kakashi sambil meletakkan kunai di depan wajah. "atau harus kulaporkan semua tindakan kriminal ilegal ini pada hokage-sama?"

"kau mengancam orang yang salah.."

. . . . . . . . .

Trank!

Trank! Trank!

Suara tanto dan kunai beradu nyaring di udara. Bunga-bunga api beberapa kali tercipta dari peraduan dua logam nyaring senjata shinobi. Anbu itu langsung mengayunkan tanto-nya dengan kecepatan jounin level kearah kakashi membuat arah sabetan menyayat membelah lehernya. Dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai kakashi langsung memfokuskan arah pandangan menggunakan mata sharingannya. Ia langsung melompat begitu serangan maut itu hampir saja membunuhnya dalam sekejaban mata.

Syaaat! Syaaaat!

"kau anak yang cukup menarik juga. Tak salah orang-orang pernah menggelarimu sebagai prodigy."gumam si Anbu sambil membuat sabetan searah vertikal ingin membelah kakashi. Tapi bocah itu keburu memalangkan kunainya untuk menahan tanto itu. Dua besi hitam berdentang kembali.

Trank!

Mata sharingan kakashi berputar pelan. Dalam sekejapan mata, kakashi langsung menghilang kembali dan muncul di belakang si Anbu.

Duakh!

Anbu tadi hampir terkena serangan itu. Tapi pengalaman bertarungnya membuat ia lebih sigap menghadapi serangan kakashi yang lagi-lagi meleset ke samping tubuhnya. Berikutnya ia membalikkan tubuh 180 derajat dengan kaki melayang di udara terarah kearah kepala kakashi. Kakashi memalangkan kedua tangannya menahan serangan itu dan mencoba memanfaatkan celah yang ada untuk melayangkan pukulan kearah si Anbu. Ia berhasil mendapatkan peluangnya begitu juga si Anbu yang juga mendapat peluang untuk menyikutnya.

Duakh!

Srooooook!

Keduanya melompat ke belakang. Saling menghindar sambil terus memasang wajah waspada.

"kau berhasil mendaratkan pukulan di tubuhku."gumam si Anbu menganalisis. "kurasa ini akan berlangsung menjadi lebih serius dari yang kuduga.."

Kakashi menatap kearahnya datar. "kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu. Dalam dunia ninja tak ada batas usia muda ataupun tua untuk menentukan pengalaman bertarung. Sekalipun kau lebih tua dariku bukan berarti kau lebih hebat."

Anbu itu melebarkan kuda-kudanya. "apa maksudmu kau lebih hebat? Mari kita lihat mulut rendahan ninja muda yang mampu menantang nyali dengan maut."

Syuuuut! Syuuuut!

Dua buah kunai melayang kearah kakashi yang dihindarinya dengan cukup mudah. Sharingannya mengevolusi dengan cukup baik ditambah dengan pelatihan cukup yang membuat tubuhnya mau diajak bekerja sama sesuai kecepatan perpindahan yang dianalisa sharingannya.

Trap! Trap!

"kau tak bisa mengalahkanku dengan serangan itu!"kata kakashi sambil menghindari dua kunai lagi yang mengarah kearahnya. Bocah atau lebih umum dikatakan sebagai remaja 13 tahunan itu melompat ke dahan-dahan untuk menghindari serangan-serangan Anbu yang diarahkan kearahnya.

"kau terlalu arogan hingga akan terjatuh dengan kearogananmu sendiri.."

Syuuut! Syuuuuut! Syuuut!

Kali ini bukan hanya dua kunai, melainkan enam kunai sekaligus bergantian. Sosok wanita bertopeng itu bergerak dengan anggun sambil meleparkan kunai-kunai ditangannya tepat kearah yang dituju kakashi. Melihat kecepatan serangan itu mau tidak mau kakashi juga harus mengeluarkan kunai miliknya. Beberapa ditangkisnya kunai yang mengarah kearahnya. Tapi tak sampai di situ, belasan shurikken juga mengarah kearahnya di waktu yang sama. Kali ini dari arah depan, samping kanan, kiri, dan yang terakhir..

Matanya membelalak berikut bola mata sharingannya.

"kau akan mati bocah hatake pemilik sharingan."

Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut!

Swush!

Dari arah atas lima shurikken mengarah langsung kearahnya berikut dengan Anbu wanita tadi yang keberadaannya kurang ia perhitungkan atau memang tidak bisa ia rasakan. Kemunculan Anbu itu begitu tiba-tiba dengan tangan terhunus tanto yang menghujam kearahnya.

"sial!"decak kakashi sambil berusaha meloloskan diri keudara dengan lompatan panjang kearah lain. Tapi malang baginya karena wanita tadi sama cekatannya dengan dirinya yang memutuskan begitu melihat prediksi sharingan.

Duakh!

Kakashi terpental jauh menghantam pohon. Tapi belum cukup sampai di situ wanita tadi sudah hadir lagi tepat disamping pohon tempatnya terpuruk. Satu kepalan lagi-lagi menghantam wajahnya. Tapi sebelum pukulan ketiga melayang kakashi sudah berhasil membuat sebuah seal tangan kawarimi.

Poooft!

Benda yang dipukul si Anbu berubah menjadi potongan kayu. Kakashi sudah menghilang di dahan lain yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sana dengan wajah lebih kusut dan keringat membanjir.

"apa kau ada disana?"kata si Anbu ringan sambil membalik tubuh dan melemparkan 6 buah kunai. Kakashi langsung melompat begitu benda tajam itu diayunkan, tapi berikutnya seperti sebelumnya lagi-lagi 6 kunai mengarah kearahnya.

Trap!

Trap!

"kau tak bisa menghindariku bocah."gumam si Anbu sambil melempar kunainya lagi. "dan tak ada satupun target yang akan lepas dari mata pemburu."

Selepas berkata seperti itu selayaknya puluhan kunai bersamaan langsung menyerbu kearah kakashi. Untuk kali ini remaja itu langsung kembali membuat kawarimi. Tapi sial baginya setelah jutsu itu dilakukan, karena nyatanya ada hal yang selama ini menjadi rahasia pertarungan si lawan yang kurang diperhitungkannya. Dua kunai dengan dua kertas peledak mengarah kearahnya diiringi wajah si Anbu yang menatapnya remeh dari dahan lain di seberang pohonnya.

"lawanmu itu penyensor.."

Boooooom! Boooooom! Boooooooom!

.

Di beberapa meter dari arah pertarungan.

Kakashi hatake berdiri terhuyung sambil terbatuk-batuk. Remaja itu kelihatan sedikit sulit bernapas dari jebakan ledakan kunai peledak yang kurang diantisipasinya. Tapi paling tidak ada satu hal yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu semua. Ia sudah bersiap akan melapor pada Hokage di tengah desa.

'Anbu.. Anbu itu kelihatan berbeda dari Anbu pada umumnya. Aku tak merasakan hal lain yang lebih mendasar dibandingkan rasa curiga pada orang-orang misterius itu. Dan mereka membunuh banyak shinobi konoha. Apa maksudnya itu?'

Tubuhnya letih. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini begitu mata sharingannya di gunakan maka tak ada lain hal lagi kecuali bahwa ia akan melemah dengan drastis. Sayangnya hal ini belum ditemukan solusinya, mata merah peninggalan sang sahabat itu terus saja menggerogoti cakranya bahkan sekalipun ia bertarung tanpa keterampilan ninjutsu. Membayangkan semua cakramu terkuras habis bahkan tanpa kau gunakan untuk bertarung adalah hal yang paling tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi itulah satu-satunya peninggalan Obito Uchiha, dan ia tak bisa menawar apapun kecuali menjaga mata itu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

'ini pasti hanya lelucon..'pikirnya pening. Kepalanya begitu sakit akibat penggunaan sharingan berlebihan. Ia hendak melangkah menjauh, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari ada satu sosok yang bersembunyi di balik rerimbunan pohon.

"Tuan akan menyukai apa yang hari ini kubawa.."katanya pelan sambil muncul tiba-tiba dan menodongkan tanto kearah kakashi. Remaja itu kaget bukan kepalang, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi karena rasanya punggungnya begitu keram tak ingin diajak bekerja sama.

'sial.. apakah wanita tadi juga melempariku senbon?! Sejak kapan!?'

Detik terakhirnya adalah matanya yang hampir terpejam dengan orang berjubah dengan penutup kepala yang mendatanginya berikut kegelapan yang menyusul setelahnya.

'siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang hatake-pun haus akan kekuatan?'

.

.

.

 **Tempat Pelatihan naruto.**

Naruto tengah menatap kearah target-target yang didalamnya telah berisi kunai-kunai itu. Belum genap sehari ia berlatih tapi ia sudah cukup mampu untuk menempatkan paling tidak beberapa kunai di tengah target persis dan sisanya yang melenceng di pinggiran target. Itu bukan hal yang mudah, ia begitu merasa terdorong dengan kekesalannya hari ini. Ibu benar-benar tak mengunjunginya selama seharian. Dan itulah titik masalahnya begitu sore telah tiba.

Kegelapan mulai menjemput konoha dan tak ada yang membimbingnya pulang. Ia takut kegelapan, dan sekarang ia berada di alam liar tanpa ada pemandu pulang. Mungkin cukup bersyukur ia karena seharian ini ancaman binatang buas yang paling dijanjikan si ibu tak muncul-muncul. Tapi masalah lain yang lebih mengerikan datang begitu melihat malam seolah menakutinya dengan kegelapan pekat. Hutan itu begitu rimbun terkecuali jika ia bisa melarikan diri dari sana.

"kemana ibu sebenarnya?!"pikirnya antara takut dan kesal. "ini sudah lewat waktu makan siang dan tak ada yang mengunjungiku. Apa ibu benar-benar melupakan keberadaanku!?"

Krek!

Mata naruto terpicing kearah suara yang bersembunyi dari semak belukar hutan. Ia menggenggam kunainya erat-erat, "siapa disana?!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"kubilang siapa disana!?"

Kreek! Krek!

Tiba-tiba siluet besar muncul dari balik semak. Berupa benda bergerak yang kelihatan hidup dengan tinggi 2 meter dan mulut menjijikkan yang berkedut-kedut serta moncong bertanduk yang seolah tidak bisa dihancurkan apapun. Mata binatang itu melotot kearah naruto, langkah kaki besarnya lama kelamaan mengarah kearah tempat bocah itu berdiri, tentu saja napas bau si binatang terbawa hingga tercium oleh naruto. Bocah itu melabrkan matanya panik.

"sial! Pergi kau!"ia berteriak.

Tapi babi itu seolah malah tertantang dan maju. Naruto yang terdesak semakin mundur dan mundur. Anak itu kelihatan terdesak, ketakutan, dan marah bukan main.

"kubilang berhenti!"

Babi itu melangkah maju. Naruto berlari mundur dan yang terjadi adalah babi itu mengejarnya dengan terburu. Malam semakin gelap dan naruto bingung melihat arah larinya. Ia berlari sekehenda hati.

"sial. Berhenti!"

Suara langkah babi itu tak berhenti. Akhirnya naruto hampir terpojok, ia mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk menatap babi tadi sambil menggenggam erat kunainya.

"kubilang BERHENTI!"

Tapi babi tadi kelihatan tidak mengerti itu. Ia adalah hewan liar, hingga dengan keleluasaan itu ia berlari menghampiri naruto.

Syuuuuuut! Syuuuuuut!

"kiiiiiiiiik!"

Mata hitam naruto mencoba menerka apa yang membuat babi tadi menguik sebentar. Ia berpikir bahwa ia hampir mampu menghentikan babi tadi, tapi kenyataan yang didapatinya malah sebaliknya. Dengan jelas bahwa ia melihat babi tadi menyiapkan kuda-kuda sambil meloto kearahnya. Ternyata yang dikenai kunainya bukanlah tubuh atau kepala si babi. Melainkan ekor si babi!

"i-ibuuuuu!"

Bruaaak! Bruuuak!

Suara gusuran si babi terdengar begitu kuat di telinganya begitu moncong besar babi itu menabrak setiap pohon muda yang mengganggu jalannya. Ia berlari, dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa yang didapatnya tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Babi tadi seolah mampu menggusur semua hal tanpa sekalipun merasa terhambat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya begitu suara babi tadi begitu dekat dan ia terjatuh. Kegelapan sudah mengganggunya dan babi itu pasti sudah dekat dengannya. Ia tak mampu berkutik hingga yang diharapkannya stau-satunya adalah sang ibu. Paling tidak jika ia tidak jadi dimakan babi ini ia akan berhenti marah pada ibunya.

"kumohon.. i-ibu..."gumamnya sambil menatap babi tadi. "aku menyayangi ibu.. i-ibu.."

Tanpa disadari naruto, sosok pria yang dari tadi mengamatinya mendengar ini. Kemudian dengan tangkas melompat turun sambil sebelumnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'ini benar-benar momentum yang tepat.'pikirnya sambil melompat turun dan berdiri diantara babi tadi dan bocah yang ketakutan itu.

"Futon : Daitoppa!"

Seketika pria itu membuat semburan angin besar yang mengakibatkan babi tadi terdorong menjauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon. Daun-daun bertebaran, dan beberapa tunas pohon baru patah mematah. Melihat hal tersebut orang berjubah tadi menyeringai, ia mengakhiri jutsunya lantas berbalik pada anak di belakangnya yang mengamatinya dengan mata melebar dan sedikit ketakutan. Itu adalah naruto. Bocah panti asuhan konoha yang sedang berlatih.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan!?"tanyanya bingung. "apa itu ninjutsu yang kau gunakan? Apa kau bisa menyemburkan elemen futon dengan baik? Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bagaimana caranya?"

Orang itu memandang anak dihadapannya sambil menimbang-nimbang. Senyum misteriusnya mengembang sejenak.

"kau adalah shinobi kecil."

Naruto menggeleng protes. "aku sedang beranjak besar! Jangan mengataiku anak kecil!"

"dan kau masih takut kegelapan. Orang dewasa tidak melakukannya. Hanya anak kecil yang takut pada gelap."

Bocah tadi beranjak dari tanah tempatnya tadi terduduk. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Katakan padaku bagaimana menyemburkan elemen futon!"

Orang tadi menggendikkan bahu ringan, "kelihatannya kau memiliki minat yang baik untuk menjadi shinobi. Apa kau berlatih untuk menjadi shinobi yan tangguh? Kelihatannya kau berhasil melempar beberapa kunai disini. Menurutku itu cukup berbakat juga.."

Naruto memandang ke arah orang itu sambil menunjukkan wajah penuh penilaiannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir sejenak, ada hal yang dirasakannya familiar disana. Ya! Ia ingat pernah melihat pakaian yang digunakan si pria, pakaian berjubah hitam! Seketika ia membeku dalam diam.

"apa kau juga orang jahat yang menyakiti ibu waktu itu?"

Sosok tadi menyipitkan matanya. Tapi ia cukup terkejut, "apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Naruto berpikir itu bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalahnya kali ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan pria itu tadi.

"katakan padaku bagaimana? Apa kau juga bisa mengeluarkan katon, raiton, suiton, atau doton? Katakan padaku!"

Orang tadi menggeleng. Ia tertawa sedikit, "apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk mengeluarkan jutsu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia bisa melakukan ninjutsu. "aku bisa melakukan ninjutsu medic.."

Seketika orang tadi menaikkan alisnya. "kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku."

Dengusan napas terdengar dari mulut naruto. Ia menatap pria tadi lekat-lekat, "ibu selalu bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh mempercayai orang diluar panti dengan begitu mudah. ia berkata padaku semua hal harus dipertimbangkan untung dan ruginya. Jadi apa keuntungannya bagiku jika aku bisa melakukannya?"

Sosok tadi terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa diketahui naruto sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibir si pria berjubah. Ia meraba sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda putih seperti kertas yang biasanya selalu dibawanya dalam beberapa keadaan. Diulurkannya benda itu ketangan naruto.

"ambil ini. Akan kuberi tahu sesuatu."naruto mengambilnya dengan sigap. Ia mengangkat benda tadi di depan wajah, "apa ini yang disebut kertas ninjutsu?"

Orang tadi lebih merapatkan diri kearah naruto. Ia bahkan bisa mengelus kepala bocah itu jika ia mau.

"sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengalirkan cakramu kesana. Aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu.."tapi saat naruto mulai mengalirkan cakranya pria tadi merubah nada biacarany dan berdiri sambil membuang wajah kearah lain dengan mata waspadanya. Itu membuat naruto terganggu, tapi sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun, pria tadi sudah keburu memotong.

"aku harus pergi. Rahasiakan pertemuan kita hari ini.. ada seseorang yang datang menghampirimu."ujarnya tergesa-gesa. "kita akan bertemu lain kali."setelah mengucapkan ucapan itu pria tadi langsung melompat kearah belakang punggung naruto. Meninggalkan si anak dalam keheningan dengan kertas yang menempel di tangan. Pendar kebiruan mulai muncul merambati kertas itu, tanpa naruto sadari secara tidak langsung cakranya telah membakar benda putih itu. Spontan naruto menjatuhkannya karena sebagian kertas langsung menyala dan bocah itu takut pada panas apinya.

"naruto?!"satu suara memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Dari ujung mata ia bisa melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, berpakaian anggun seperti biasa dengan rambut ikal pirang dan mata hijau yang lembut. Orang itu memandangnya heran. "apa kau hanya sendirian disini?"tanyanya bingung.

Seingat nonou ia melihat lapangan tadi tertinggal dengan bentuk sempurna tanpa kerusakan pertarungan. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali terbalik. Mungkin iya, naruto dikejar oleh binatang hutan kematian yang sebesar monster, yang tentu saja merusak semua lahan yang dilaluinya. Tapi bekas sayatan angin seperti tornado? Ini musim semi yang menyenangkan. Mana ada gejala alam seperti itu?

"ibu."kata naruto pelan. "tadi aku..-"tiba-tiba naruto menutup mulutnya. Nonou yang melihat ini mendekat kearahnya sambil memberikan senyuman menenangkan yang diharapkannya bisa mengurangi tekanan mental naruto. Penampakan bocah itu kelihatan lebih kusut, berkeringat, dan bajunya sedikit kotor. Rasanya benar jika ia berasumsi bahwa tadi sedikit ada aksi kejar-kejaran disini.

"ya?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang ingin hatinya katakan. Ia ingat satu pesan orang asing yang tadi ditemuinya. 'rahasiakan pertemuan kita..' jadi itulah yang dilakukannya. Ia menahan ceritanya pada sang ibu dan mencoba memendamnya sendiri.

"ya? Apa kau ketakutan? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "aku bisa menguasai melempar shurikken, dan kunai.. ibu harus memberiku hadiah yang ibu janjikan sore ini."

Perasaan nonou terhanyut. Tadinya ia sempat berpikir bahwa naruto akan mengatakan hal yang penting semacam.. sebuah ketakutan atau apapun itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi ia masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sebuah angin bisa muncul diwaktu yang sangat amat tepat tanpa mencelakakan naruto?

"apa kau tadi berbicara bersama seseorang?"

Mata naruto bergerak panik. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan langsung melirik kearah kunai-kunainya yang tertempel di target papan dan berlari menghampirinya untuk mengemasnya ke dalam kantung kunai.

"ibu mempertemukanku pada babi. Apa itu yang ibu ingin tanyakan?"

Kalimat itu membuat nonou sedikit tersentak. "lalu bagaimana kau.."

Naruto tidak lagi menjawab melainkan membereskan kunainya. Ia berniat untuk menghindari percakapan ini dan pergi ke pusat konoha hari ini untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya.

"ayo bu. Kita harus kembali untuk bersiap. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan hadiahku hari ini."dengan tergesa naruto mengajak ibunya pergi. Nonou mengikuti keinginan itu tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi. Mereka berjalan keluar hutan. Berniat kembali ke panti konoha untuk melakukan persiapan dan pergi mengunjungi toko spesial yang dijanjikan oleh nonou disana. Sebuah kegiatan luar biasa, bagi nonou jarang sekali naruto bersikap ramah seperti ini dan bagi naruto bahwa ia harus sesegera mungkin pergi dari hutan mengerikan penuh kegelapan itu.

Tanpa disadari, kertas yang tadi dijatuhkan naruto ketanah tidak langsung terbakar menjadi abu secara keseluruhan, melainkan juga basah lembek dengan cairan air yang mengalir dari permukaannya.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6 (Mimpi buruk seumur hidup)

Terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua reader. Dan yang menyempatkan diri mereview, tanpa kalian aku tak akan mengetik akhir pekan ini

Anyway, aku memiliki pemberitahuan. Yaitu, tentang wajah naruto, kumohon jangan bayangkan naruto dengan whisker ya? Soalnya kan disini naruto adalah bukan jinchuuriki kyuubi. Dan menurutku wiskher turun karena pengaruh cakra kyuubi di kandungan ibu jinchuriiki. Jadi karena ibu naruto bukan jinchuriiki so naruto tanpa whisker. Kalau mau membayangkan kusarankan liat saja pada gambar fic ini. Jadi biar dari awal ini bisa diantisipasi untuk imaginasi semua reader kedepan agar tidak membuat naruto memiliki whisker.

Tentang sharingan? Oh ya. Sebentar lagi.

Tentang alur, oke. Saya setuju, well, kurasa memang alurnya terkadang harus lebih kupercepat. :v thanks saran.

Tentang naruto kedepannya? Kuharap cerita ini bisa menghibur pembaca dan kusarankan secepatnya tentang penggambaran masa depan naruto.

Dan update, siapa yang setuju aku update sabtu & minggu? Silahkan kolom ya atau no di Kolom review.

Dan banyakin reviewnya juga. Biar aku lebih bersemangat*sedikit maksa :v

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN.

 **Root Of Uchiha**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Mimpi Buruk seumur hidup.**

. . . . . . . .

Nyonya tua sedang mencuci piring sehabis makan malam. Orang tua itu melakukannya demi membantu ibu yang sudah pasti kelelahan setelah seharian ini melakukan berbagai hal berkaitan dengan urusannya yang rahasia itu.

'konoha benar-benar dalam situasi yang buruk. Jika sudah seperti ini apakah mengadu pada Hokage ketiga akan menjadi pilihan yang bagus? Semua pasar dan kota menjadi sepi.'pikirnya sambil terus mencuci piring. Suara air yang memancar dari wastafel memenuhi seisi dapur.

'apa akan menjadi ide baik jika aku nekat mengadukan segala permasalahan biaya ini pada Hokage? Tapi ibu..'

Braaak!

Tubuh nyonya tua berjengit. Instingnya secara naluriah menuntunnya untuk melongok kearah ventilasi udara yang didobrak secara paksa oleh seseorang. Bulu kuduknya meremang, ia berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang kabur dan menemui ibu jika keadaan benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"s-ssiapa disana?"tanyanya merinding. "k-katakan padaku atau ku.. k-kkulaporkan pada Ibu dan Hokage ketiga.."

Suaranya terdengar berat karena ketakutan. Nyonya tua mulai bergeser jengkal demi jengkal ingin menjauh dari sana dan secepat mungkin menemui ibu di ruangannya. Tapi sebelum ia bisa menjauh, sebuah benda tampak begitu menyilaukan tertuju kearahnya. Otomatis ia menutup mata dan telinga, takut-takut jika benda itu akan melukainya dan membunuhnya di waktu yang sama.

"j-jangan."katanya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak pernah sampai, dirasakannya angin berdesau lembut saat benda itu melewati sisi wajahnya. Hanya beberapa sentimeter melenceng dan mendarat tepat dekat lantai kakinya berdiri. Suaranya begitu mantap ditelinga hingga nyonya tua membuka matanya kembali.

Trap!

'k-kunai?!'ia melirik kearah belakang. Mendapati benda hitam berujung lancip yang menancap pada lantai berikut selembar kertas yang tergantung di gagangnya. Nyonya tua secara instingtif menunduk, meraih benda itu dan melirik lagi kearah kegelapan. Ia masih ketakutan, tapi kelihatannya tekanan keberadaan orang tadi sudah menghilang. Alhasil ia mengangkat surat yang tergantung di gagang kunai dan membacanya secara cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa bernapas lagi, jantungnya langsung berpacu dengan cepat.

"i-ibu!"serunya tiba-tiba langsung berlari kearah koridor ruang lain tanpa repot-repot menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

. . . . . . . . .

Naruto tengah bersiap-siap berangkat dengan ibu. Untuk berkamuflase dari pandangan mata anak lain, mereka bepergian di malam hari menggunakan setelan hitam. Naruto mengenakan sepatunya dan menggendong ransel hitam di punggung, Nonou sepeti biasa, cukup mengenakan kaos lengan panjang jounin konohagakure dan celana hitam panjang shinobi. Keduanya tengah bersiap saat tiba-tiba nonou berhenti melangkah di depan pintu dan memandangi naruto serius.

"kita harus bergegas."kata naruto pelan. "kalau ibu tak mau terlambat."

Suara tapak kaki menghentak memasuki ruangan. Ibu menoleh kearah belakang secara otomatis. Ia mendapati sosok nyonya tua tengah berlari sambil membawa sebuah benda yang kelihatan tidak terlalu asing di matanya. Wanita itu kelihatan panik dan terburu-buru.

"i-ibu.."panggilnya serak. "a-aaku.."

Naruto hendak berbalik mengikuti pandangan ibu dan bertanya mengapa wanita tua itu berlaku seperti itu. Tapi ibu langsung memberinya tatapan memperingati, "tunggu ibu diluar naruto."

"tapi-"

"kubilang apa tentang peraturan shinobi?"

Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung keluar menuruti kemauan ibu. Sekarang hanya ada ibu dan nyonya tua yang kelihatan kepayahan bernapas, ibu mengisyaratkan agar wanita tua itu berbicara sambil menenangkan napasnya lebih dulu.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru seperti itu? Apa ada yang menyerangmu?"tanya nonou hati-hati.

"i-ibu.."

Nonou menepuk kedua bahu wanita itu. "bicaralah. Jika kau terus menerus berkata secara terpotong aku tak akan mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Aku ada disini, katakan semuanya padaku."

"ba-bagaimana.. mereka mengirimimu sebuah misi! Tapi kau bahkan belum bersiap dan bocah itu.."

Ternyata nyonya tua tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ibu telah mengerjakan berbagai misi akhir-akhir ini. Misi dalam artian dibawah kendali intelijen, wanita itu kelihatan tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya.

"apakah i-ibu akan menerimanya?"tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kunai bersurat tadi. "me-mereka menyelinap dan melemparkan benda ini padaku. Ini adalah perbuatan para shinobi itu!"

Ibu menahan napasnya, ia mengambil kunai tadi dan membaca suratnya. Tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras, walau begitu ibu begitu bisa mengendalikan emosinya hingga tak terlihat oleh mata si nyonya tua.

"kurasa ini sudah akhirnya.."

"tapi, k-kita masih punya rencana cadangan! Ibu berkata kalau mereka menginginkan anak itu, maka mereka harus mendapatkan anak itu saat ia sudah mampu menguasai tehnik ninja dan..-"

Ibu menggeleng. Wajahnya tetap biasa tanpa emosi, "kita salah. Maksudku, anak itu memang berbeda. Dalam artian dia bisa menguasai segala yang kuajarkan tentang dasar penggunaan cakra shinobi. Ia telah menguasai semuanya. Kita telah kalah dan aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

Nyonya tua kelihatan terpukul. Di kejauhan tampak pastur yang berjalan kearah keduanya.

"jadi apa ini akhirnya ibu?"

Ibu tak langsung menjawab. Ia menyimpan kunai tadi kedalam saku celana-nya. Seketika ia membalikkan tubuh membelakangi kedua orang itu.

"ini sudah jalannya. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian untuk selama waktu yang ada. Maafkan jika selama ini berbagai urusanku telah mengganggu kenyamanan kalian, atau bahkan merepotkan kalian dengan segala macam permasalahan masa laluku. Aku akan merindukan kasih sayang kalian dan anak-anak panti ini. Dan aku juga akan kembali jika waktunya telah tiba, tapi sebelum itu aku juga harus meninggalkan kalian."untuk kali ini ibu melirik keduanya dan tersenyum.

"jika memang ini akhir keputusan yang harus kuambil maka aku bersyukur bisa membela kalian dengan caraku itu. Kesempatan terbaik bagiku adalah melindungi kalian dan bisa hidup diantara kalian walau itu hanya sebentar. Aku belajar banyak hal dari kalian, kalian bisa membuatku mengenal dengan sebenarnya arti kasih sayang dan senyum yang tulus. Aku bangga akan hal itu, tapi maaf, kurasa aku memang benar-benar harus meninggalkan kalian untuk waktu yang lama."

"jadi.. apakah ibu."tanya menggantung nyonya tua sambil menitikkan air mata. Nonou mengangguk.

"bersikaplah lebih baik. Ini hanya perpisahan kecil, jika memang hari ini adalah yang terakhir, paling tidak aku harus meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk orang yang akan mengawasi kalian setelah ini."kata ibu rasional. Pastur tua mengangguk, pria itu juga menitikkan air mata.

"apa yang kau maksud bocah itu?"

Nonou tersenyum singkat. "dia bukan hanya bocah. Dia lebih dari itu. Dia akan melindungi kalian selama aku tidak ada. Karena dia adalah shinobi.. percayalah padaku bahwa ia akan selalu mengawasi kalian untukku."

Selepas berkata seperti itu ibu membuka pintu. Dari celah yang sedikit ia bisa melihat naruto tengah menunggunya sambil menatap bintang malam.

"tetap tutup pintu hingga kami kembali, aku tak akan lama. Dan kita tak perlu berhemat lagi. Hidup bisa dijalani seperti biasa walaupun kami tak ada disini. Semua makanan kalian akan tercukupi."

"s-selamat t-tinggal bu.."

Sreeek.

Ibu menutup pintu sambil memandang kearah langit mengikuti arah pandang naruto. Ia melangkah ke samping bocah itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta bocah itu menggenggamnya, "kita harus bergegas. Tak akan banyak yang tersisa dari konoha bagi kita."

"ayo. Ibu harus menepati janji ibu padaku."ajak naruto lebih bersemangat. Tapi nonou tak mau bergerak, sejenak wanita itu menyarungkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu, naruto membalikkan tubuh menunggu ibunya mengatakan hal yang membuat perjalanan mereka terhambat.

"ada apa bu?"

Dengusan napas nonou sampai ke wajah naruto. Wanita itu menekuk sebelah lututnya menyamakan tinggi mereka. Ia menatap naruto lembut, sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya beberapa minggu ini.

"ingat tentang pelajaran ninjutsu kita?"katanya lambat-lambat. "aku tahu kau tak bisa menguasainya dengan baik walaupun aku sangat berharap kau bisa menguasai itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah bagian diriku yang akan kutinggalkan padamu. Walau pada akhirnya kau juga tak menguasainya."

"apa aku membuatmu kecewa? Maksudku aku tak bisa selalu menjadi seperti yang ibu kehendaki. Apa ibu bersedih karena aku gagal?"

Nonou menggeleng. "kau adalah anakku yang paling manis. Kau juga paling cerdas diantara anak lainnya. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukai anugerah seindah ini? Aku hanyalah seorang ibu yang harusnya menyusyukuri karunia yang diberikan padaku. Kau adalah penerusku, walau kau tak bisa menguasainya apa itu bisa mengubah fakta bahwa kau tetap anak sekaligus murid tunggal terbaik yang kumiliki?"

Mata naruto melebar. "tapi ibu tak pernah memujiku selain hari ini. Ibu bahkan tidak mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Jadi mengapa kali ini ibu mengatakan bahwa aku ini membanggakan? Aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi shinobi sempurna seperti yang ibu ingin kulakukan."

Nonou mengusap rambut naruto lembut. Wanita itu berlama-lama di tiap helai rambut si bocah.

"lupakan semua hal itu. Ibu ingin memberimu sesuatu."tangan nonou bergerak kearah saku celana-nya. Ia meraih sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang mungil di dalam sana. Terlihat sampulnya berwarna hitam. Ibu meletakkan itu di atas tangan naruto, menggenggamkan bocah itu pada hadiah yang diberikannya.

"aku selalu ingin kau memiliki ini. Tak perduli kau bisa menguasai ninjutsu medis atau tidak aku akan tetap memberikannya padamu. Dan pesanku apapun yang terjadi dikedepannya, jangan pernah lupakan akan benda ini. Ini adalah sebagian diriku yang akan selalu menyertaimu, sekalipun aku tak ada didekatmu, dengan benda ini kita akan selalu dekat."

Naruto meletakkan benda tadi kedalam saku celana-nya. Kali ini ia menatap ibunya lebih serius, "mengapa ibu berkata seolah-olah ibu akan berada jauh dariku? Bukankah ibu selalu mengatakan kita akan bersama? Ibu ingin pergi kemana? Apa ibu ingin meninggalkanku pada babi monster lagi seperti sebelumnya? Atau menenggelamkanku di dalam air sedingin es? Apa ibu akan memukulku kembali? Membuatku kehilangan arah di dalam kegelapan?"

Nonou menggeleng. Ia kelihatan sedang dalam situasi antara menyetujui perkataan naruto dan tidak menyetujuinya diwaktu yang bersamaan pula.

"aku akan melakukannya padamu. Mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan dimana kau akan berada didasarnya sampai waktu itu tiba, aku akan menitipkanmu pada malam yang dinginnya melebihi suhu danau es itu. Aku juga Akan meninggalkanmu pada monster yang jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan seekor babi yang pernah kau lawan waktu itu. Dan setelah semuanya aku hanya berharap kau tak akan membenciku dan panti ini, seperti keinginan mulukku bahwa kau tak akan pernah membenci tempat mengerikan ini."

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bu. Apa ini berkaitan dengan pekerjaan yang kau lakukan?"

Nonou terdiam. Ia sedikit terperanjat saat naruto mengatakan hal tersebut.

"ingatkah kau tentang bagaimana menjadi shinobi? Atau apa yang harus dilakukannya?"

". . . . . . . ."

Angin meniup rambut lembut naruto. Bocah itu memberikan tatapan 'ya' sebagai jawaban.

"aku selalu mengingatnya. Perkataan ibu itu.. apakah semua ini berkaitan dengan rencana bahwa aku akan menjadi shinobi dan meninggalkan panti ini?"

Senyum penuh ketulusan terpapar di wajah ibu. Naruto mengamatinya dengan jelas begitu wanita itu menjauhkan diri mereka. Nonou berdiri sambil terus menatap anaknya.

"setelah ini kau harus meninggalkan panti. Kita harus bekerja. Dan semua itu demi panti, seperti yang seharusnya. Aku telah menjadikanmu sebagai shinobi."

Naruto terperangah. Ia menarik lengan ibunya dan melangkah kedepan dengan lebih bergairah walau tak melupakan kesukaannya akan ketenangan.

"kalau begitu baguslah."

Nonou memandang punggung naruto bingung. Sehingga ia terkesiap saat memandang wajah penuh senyum anak itu kearahnya di detik berikutnya. Hal itu sedikit berbeda dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Ia sewaktu kecil bahkan telah menyesalkan diri akan pendidikannya sebagai shinobi. Tidak memiliki teman, selalu berlatih dan berlatih bahkan lupa berinteraksi dengan teman sebayanya. Ia bahkan tak memiliki teman, kecuali orang-orang yang dibodohinya bisa dikatakan sebagai teman. Baginya teman adalah orang yang siap berbagi bersamamu, tapi apa yang didapatkannya? Ia bahkan harus melupakan perasaan kemanusiannya sendiri. Itu menyesatkan, dan bagaimana seorang anak belia mengakui itu sebagai kebahagiaan?

"bagi ibu mungkin ini terdengar di luar dugaan."naruto memulai. "tapi ketahuilah itu sesuai harapanku. Ibu dan aku.. kita akan selalu bersama. Aku akan menjaga ibu dengan menjadi shinobi dan melindungi ibu dari musuh.. kita akan melakukan misi bersama-sama. Itu pasti hal yang akan dicita-citakan semua orang.. menjaga orang yang mereka sayangi."

"naruto... kau-"

Naruto menggeleng.

"ibu harus menjadikanku seorang shinobi secara sempurna. Ibu harus membuatku menjadi shinobi yang sebenarnya. Ayo bu,"

Anak itu menuntun nonou ke depan. Melangkah diterangi cahaya temaram bulan setengah penuh yang menggantung di udara sana.

"naruto.."

"aku selalu percaya bahwa aku akan mengabdikan diri pada hokage secepatnya. Aku tidak sabar ingin menemui hokage dan menerima misi darinya. Aku tahu shinobi mendapat uang dari misi yang dikerjakannya, kalau begitu kita akan bekerja bersama-sama dan mengumpulkan banyak uang bu. Panti akan makmur dan kita bisa selalu melindungi. Aku tahu ibu berpikiran begitu.. kalau begitu bergegaslah sebelum toko dikonoha sana tutup untuk hadiahku."

'kau memang berbeda naruto, lebih dari apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain tentangmu. Kau memang paling berbeda, dan itu mengapa kau terlihat selalu spesial. Caramu memandang semua ini.. itu bukan hal yang lazim dilakukan dan terkesan menyimpang. Tapi apapun itu penyimpanganmu ini malah membuatku bangga, kurasa entah siapapun itu orang tuamu memang memiliki sikap-sikap itu pada dirimu dan tertanam secara tidak langsung. Entah mereka menyukainya atau tidak, aku selalu bisa melihatmu dan membayangkanmu tumbuh.. dimanapun itu dan kuharap hingga kapanpun. Jika ada sebuah penyesalan, itu pasti mengapa aku membiarkanmu direkrut mereka malam itu..'pikir ibu sambil membalas genggaman tangan naruto. "kalau begitu ayo. Kita harus bergegas naruto."

. . . . . . . . .

Keduanya berjalan melintasi hutan dengan langkah-langkah ringan. Naruto menggandeng ibunya erat sambil terus memandang kearah jalanan di depan. Disebelahnya, Nonou hanya tersenyum hangat, wanita itu melirik naruto beberapa kali sebelum mengucapkan diri untuk berbicara.

"apakah kau tahu tentang sebuah cerita legenda?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah ibunya. Wajahnya kelihatan netral, "kalau yang ibu maksud tentang sejarah konoha tentu saja. Aku tahu bahwa semuanya berawalkan dari dua klan paling berjasa dari pendiri desa ini. Termasuk didalamnya nama-nama kage terdahulu, berikut ninjutsu yang dimiliki. Dan tentu saja, mengapa desa ini dinamai seperti daun."

"naruto, apa pendapatmu apabila kau harus meninggalkan panti hari ini?"

Mata naruto membelalak. "apa ibu akan meninggalkanku ditengah hutan di malam hari seperti ini?"

Nonou menggeleng, "tidak. Tapi itu pasti bisa terjadi kapanpun. Kau tahu dalam dunia ninja tak ada hal yang mustahil. Termasuk didalamnya meninggalkan seorang anak panti yang takut kegelapan di tengah hutan."

Tangan naruto memegang ibunya erat. "tak perduli bagaimanapun caranya kalau begitu aku akan mengejar ibu. Mengikuti ibu kemanapun dan aku tak akan tersesat. Kegelapan ini membuatku takut, tidak dalam makna lainnya aku hanya takut tak bisa menyelamatkan diriku dari bahaya yang ada didepan. Aku takut jika kegelapan itu menyembunyikan musuh dari mataku sehingga suatu waktu mereka bisa saja menyerangku kalau mereka mau. Dan karena aku tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka sudah pasti saat itu aku kalah."

"kau tahu naruto, sebuah kekalahan itu tak selamanya kalah. Kau tahu, kadang kau juga harus mengalah dan lebih mementingkan hal itu dibandingkan menjadi pemenang. Menang juga tak selamanya menang, kadang pemenang yang sebenarnya adalah si pecundang yang dikalahkan. Kau tahu maksud ibu?"tanya nonou lagi. Naruto menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.

"pemenang bahkan bisa jadi adalah pecundang. Karena apa? Kadang dengan kelicikan, keculasan. Sementara seseorang yang disebut pecundang adalah orang yang berjiwa besar. Mereka menerima kekalahan dengan kejujuran dan tanggung jawab, menyiasati diri untuk melatih kekuatan hingga mereka menjadi pemenang. Kau tahu? Mereka telah memberikan semuanya. Mereka berjuang dan mereka akan menang, berbeda dengan para pecundang yang dilabeli pemenang itu, kadang ada hal yang membohongi mereka sendiri tapi masih tetap mereka lakukan."

Bocah berambut hitam disebelahnya mengangguk. "apa maksudmu membohongi diri sendiri?"

"tepat sekali. Dan itu akan berhubungan dengan kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Kuharap kapanpun kau kalah kau harus tetap berjuang hingga menjadi seorang pemenang."

Naruto menggeleng. "bagaimana jika kalah berarti mati? Apa hal yang seperti itu juga dikatakan menang?"

Nonou mengelus rambut naruto ringan. "iya jika kau mati dan tidak menyesalinya sama sekali serta semua keinginanmu sudah tercapai. Tidak jika itu membuatmu kalah oleh musuh dan kematianmu masih meninggalkan banyak impian serta misi yang gagal."

"meski ibu memberiku pilihan antara keduanya aku akan tetap selalu berusaha menjadi pemenang. Sesulit apapun itu, meski aku harus mengalami penderitaan yang berepanjangan aku akan selalu bermimpi akan satu hal. Aku akan jadi pemenang."

Angin hutan bertiup lembut, udara tak terasa terlalu dingin atau menyengat. Malam itu begitu damai dengan ribuan bintang diangkasa. Kedua shinobi itu terus berjalan sambil berpikir dalam kepala masing-masing, dan sesekali naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan ibu. Ya, bocah itu hanya berpegangan tangan dengan ibu untuk mencegah dirinya tertinggal oleh langkah si ibu.

"jika kau sudah pernah mendengar tentang pertarungan Hashirama-sama dan Madara-sama, menurutmu siapa yang lebih benar antara keduanya? Seperti siapa diantara keduanya yang mendapat tempat dihatimu?"

"apakah ini antara Uchiha dan Senju?"sahut Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hashirama memenangkan pertarungan diantara keduanya. Konoha menjadikan ia Hokage dan berarti ia pemenang. Ia memliki kekuatan yang tak semua orang memilikinya dan bisa dikatakan hanya satu-satunya. Hokage pertama Konohagakure yang melindungi Desa dari serangan Madara Dan Kyuubi si bijuu. Itu prestasi yang membanggakan. Tentu saja aku menyukai Hashirama."

"bagus. Kau pasti membaca buku yang kuberikan waktu itu. Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Madara-sama? Hm?"

Sejenak Naruto diam. Ia berpikir sendiri sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"entahlah bu. Aku tak mengerti, di mataku ia hanya seperti pecundang yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahan karena menyerang Desa hanya karena mendendam pada Hokage pertama karena beliau dijadikan Hokage sementara ia tidak. Itu tidak akan terlihat seperti sesuatu yang perlu di kagumi. Sekalipun ia bisa mengontrol Bijuu paling kuat itu tak mengubah apapun. Bagiku ia adalah kekalahan.. ya, dan pecundang yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan."

Nonou tersentak mendengar ini. Ia tidak langsung memberikan respon atas perkataan naruto.

"jadi.. bagaimana menurutmu apabila Madara-sama ternyata tidak seburuk itu? Jika ia bukan pecundang dan malah melindungi Desa dengan cara meninggalkan desa? Apa itu mengubah cara pandangmu terhadap dirinya?"

Naruto tersenyum ringan. "itu pasti akan sangat disayangkan. Aku akan mengangguminya tentu saja, sekalipun dunia menilainya sebagai penghianat. Tapi mengapa Madara tidak melindungi desa dengan cara yang benar hingga orang-orang tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah semata-mata untuk melindungi desa? Mengapa ia tidak mengatakan pada Konoha bahwa keluar desa untuk menjaga Desa-nya sendiri?"

"ya. Kadang-kadang semua hal yang kau lakukan tak harus dikatakan pada semua orang hanya untuk membuatmu di katakan Pahlawan. Tapi untuk menjadi pahlawan tak perlu dikatakan semua orang dan mendapat pujian. Pahlawan itu penyelamat yang melindungi semua orang, dan dengan pengorbanan itu ia tak meminta balasan apapun termasuk pengakuan. Mengerti?"

"dan bagaimana semua orang bisa tahu kau tak bersalah dan tak berniat menyakiti mereka? Semua orang akan menganggapmu berbahaya dan kau akan dinilai jahat. Apa itu hidup yang ibu maksudkan?"

Nonou tertawa. "yang terpenting apa yang ada dihatimu. Tak perduli apapun apa yang mereka katakan, kau tetap dirimu dan seperti itulah cara kerjanya. Hidupmu untuk dirimu sendiri walaupun tak ada yang mengakuimu. Kau tetap baik, setidaknya hatimu mengetahui itu. Satu pengakuan itu sudah mewakilkan semuanya."

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan hingga terasa sudah mencapai sebuah tanah besar yang 100 meter dari arah mereka menunjukkan sebuah gerbang raksasa berkanji Hi di pintu-nya. Gapura itu kelihatan gagah dengan cat merah bagi dindingnya dan hijau bagi pintunya. Naruto yang melihat ini spontan mempercepat langkahnya. Si ibu mengikutinya sambil terus tersenyum dalam diamnya.

"permisi Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san."sapa Nonou ringan. "maaf mengganggu, kami ingin masuk ke Konoha."

Di sana, di bawah pos dekat gerbang dua pria yang sedang bercengkrama itu terpaksa menghentikan obrolan. Si pria berambut cokelat dengan hittae-ate dipakai menyerupai bendana dengan baju dalaman jounin yang dipakai sampai ke dagu menggerakkan matanya melirik kearah sosok yang memanggilnya. Rekannya, si pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan perban melintangi hidung dan janggut tipis di dagu melebarkan senyumnya. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu menjadi petugas penjaga gerbang utama desa.

"Ah.. Nonou-san! Lama tidak kembali kemari. Apakah misi terakhir sudah selesai?"

Naruto melirik kearah ibunya. Di depan mereka Izumo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari menginjak kaki sahabatnya.

"ha'i, lupakan atas lelucon Kotetsu barusan. Ia sedikit memiliki banyak beban pikiran akhir-akhir ini."tawa Izumo menutupi kecanggungan. "ah, apa kau ingin mengunjungi Toko persenjataan Nonou-san?"

"hm. Kami akan berkunjung kesana."ujar Nonou sambil membimbing naruto untuk melangkah pergi. "kami pergi dulu Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. Menyenangkan bertemu kalian malam ini."

Sebelum keduanya berjalan menjauh Kotetsu yang tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya buru-buru berbicara. "Nonou-san, kali ini akan banyak sekali toko yang tutup. Jadi jangan heran ya jika Pasar-pasar menjadi sangat sepi."

Nonou tersenyum, "terima kasih atas sarannya, kami mohon diri."

Keduanya pun menjauh dari sana diikuti oleh tatapan Kotetsu dan Izumo. Kedua pria itu terus memandangi wanita berpakaian Jounin tadi berikut bocah yang dibawanya dengan pandangan lebih bertanya.

"Nonou-san sudah lama sekali tidak ke Konoha. Aku tidak salah kan? Dan misi terakhirnya sudah lebih dari 1 setengah tahun yang lalu. Jadi pertanyaannya darimana ia mendapatkan bocah kecil itu?"Kotetsu melirik kearah Izumo bingung. "apa menurutmu Nonou-san telah menikah? Tapi dengan siapa? Dan anak tadi tidak mirip dengannya sama sekali."

"hahaha."tawa Izumo mengejek sahabatnya. "Nonou-san belum menikah. Itu adalah Anak panti tempatnya bekerja. Dan apa-apaan kau mengatakan tentang misi itu di depan bocah tadi? Maksudku.. Nonou-san adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi kita. Ia begitu tertutup dalam kelembutannya. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, bisa saja Nonou-san tidak ingin anak tadi mengetahui tentang Misi-Misi yang dulu pernah di embannya. Sebagai Elit jounin wanita itu benar-benar anggun menutupi seberapa berbahayanya dirinya."

Kotetsu mengangguk-angguk.

"ah andai saja aku bisa menjalankan misi bersamanya.."

Lagi-lagi Izumo tertawa. "dan kau akan pulang dalam kantung mayat serta aku akan sendirian menjaga gerbang. Tidak lucu Kotetsu, jika kau selevel Kakashi Hatake mungkin itu baru bisa dibenarkan."

"ya.. malangnya nasibku."ujar Kotetsu tertunduk sedih.

. . . . . . . . .

Naruto dan Nonou melintasi gerbang-gerbang Kompound clan lainnya. Ada Nara clan, Uchiha clan, Sarutobi clan, Akimichi clan, Aburame clan, dan terakhir Hyuuga clan. Bocah itu melewati itu semua dengan mata tak lepas memandangi logo-logo clan itu. Mereka mengunjungi toko-toko setelah beberapa saat melewati beragam gerbang kompound clan tersebut. Itu sebuah pasar, dan naruto tidak tahu apa sebabnya disana sangat diluar dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

"mengapa situasi begitu sepi?"tanya-nya bingung. "apa ini yang namanya pasar? Bukankah pasar itu-"

"apa kau mau melewatkan waktu untuk berkunjung kesana?"Nonou menunjuk kearah sebuah toko peralatan shinobi. "tadi kau berkata ingin dijadikan shinobi sejati. Apa menurutmu itu bukan ide yang bagus mengunjungi toko itu?"

Naruto seperti teringat sesuatu dan langsung menyeret ibunya untuk mendatangi Toko itu. Sebuah toko dengan lambang Konoha berikut dua kunai yang saling menyilang. Keduanya langsung masuk begitu tiba disana, seorang pemilik toko teah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Naruto melihat semua koleksi sepatu standar shinobi disana. Mula-mula ia melihat sepatu berwarna biru yang terjajar di salah satu rak yang menempel di dinding. Mulutnya mengerucut sebentar, ia ingin memiliki dua dari sepatu-sepatu ini. Tapi ia tahu bahwa semuanya membutuhkan uang, dan sumber uangnya adalah uang ibu. Dan ibu bekerja untuk uang, jadi bagaimana ia bisa menjadi serakah dengan pendapatan ibu? Akhirnya antusiasme-nya memudar. Ia menghampiri ibunya, dan dengan sedikit senyuman menarik baju ibunya untuk mencari perhatian.

"bisakah ibu memilihkanku sepatu ninja itu? Aku ingin ibu saja yang memilihkannya untukku."

Nonou tersenyum, "kau bisa memilih yang kau suka. Itu hadiahmu."

Mimpi seorang shinobi pemula adalah berpakaian layaknya shinobi sebenarnya pada umumnya. Tapi naruto sendiri tak memiliki sepatu shinobi, alhasil didatangkanlah dirinya kemari oleh ibu. Ia bebas memiih hadiahnya sendiri.

"aku tidak mau.. maksudku.. aku ingin ibu yang memilihkannya untukku. Dan dengan itu aku akan memakainya selalu.. karena itu pilihan ibu."

Penjaga toko yang merupakan pria berjanggut dengan kacamata itu menaikkan alisnya. Senyum ramahnya diarahkan kearah Nonou, "anakmu baik sekali. Aku yakin kau bangga memiliki anak yang sangat mencintaimu sebesar itu. Hm, mari kita lihat warna apa yang kau sukai?"

"aku suka hitam."

"baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkannya. Kau menyukai hitam jadi aku akan mengambilkan untukmu sepatu yang berwarna hitam."pria tadi menghilang sebentar, lalu beberapa saat setelahnya kembali lagi dengan sepasang sepatu ninja di tangannya. Itu adalah sepatu yang mengkilat, seperti yang diinginkan naruto. Jadi mau tidak mau ia tetap lebih ceria memandang benda itu.

"apa kau menyukainya?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum berbicara. Ia memandang kearah ibunya lagi, "apa ibu menyukainya?"

"kau yang akan mengenakannya. Kau bebas memilih apa yang kau inginkan naruto."

Naruto menggendikkan bahu. "jika itu artinya ia maka aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai apa yang ibu sukai."

Pria tadi mengangguk-angguk ringan. "anak yang menarik. Jadi kau menginginkan ini? Akan kusiapkan."ujar si pria sambil membungkus pesanan naruto. Kedua orang itu menunggunya beberapa saat hingga si pria keluar dari tempatnya. Orang itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Nonou.

"semuanya 340 ryo. Harga biasa untuk pelanggan biasa."nonou mengangguk mantap. "jadi di dalamnya sudah lengkap dengan kunai dan shurikken-nya?"

Pria penjaga toko tersenyum ramah. "anakmu pasti memiliki ketelitian seperti dirimu. Tentu, aku telah meletakkan semuanya di dalam."katanya sambil mengedip kearah naruto.

"ibumu memiliki selera tersendiri dengan cara berpakaian. Kau pasti akan menyukai isi bungkusan itu."

"baiklah. Kami mohon diri dulu."

Selepas keluar dari toko tersebut naruto menyikut ibunya sedikit. Anak itu kelihatan sedikit terperangah.

"apa kau lapar?"tanya Nonou kemudian. "kita bisa membeli-"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggandeng ibunya. Lantas memotong ucapan sang ibu, "ibu... bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"hm?"

"aku ingin satu baju seperti itu.. itu mengingatkanku akan pakaian favoritku yang sudah kekecilan."tunjuk naruto kearah salah satu toko. "untuk kali ini saja bu, aku tak akan meminta ini untuk lain kali."

Saat Nonou menegakkan wajahnya. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang begitu amat mengherankan. Wajahnya berkerut sendiri karena bingung. Sebuah toko dengan penjaga berwajah datar di dalamnya.

'Pakaian c-clan itu?'

. . . . . . . . .

Panti asuhan Konohagakure No sato.

Tiga orang pria itu berdiri dalam hening. Di belakang mereka ada sebuah lemari besi lengkap dengan kunci dan isinya berjumlah ribuan lembar uang. Mereka berdiri dengan wajah datar, walau salah satu dari mereka kelihatan memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja. Dua orang pendeta tua didudukkan di hadapan ketiganya.

"mana Nonou Yakushi?"

Nyonya tua menahan air mata kesedihannya. "dia.. sedang pergi. Sebentar lagi akan kembali."

Sebuah kunai dikeluarkan oleh pria Aburame bertato wajah itu. "dia sedang tidak mencoba bermain-main dengan kami kan?"

Sreeek! Sreeek!

Pria tadi menggoreskan kunainya di atas meja. Sementara lelaki berambut keorenan satu-nya berdiri memandang kearah rekannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "kalian beruntung kali ini tuan tak meninginkan untuk ikut. Akan banyak nyawa yang menjadi sasaran apabila itu sampai terjadi. Ini sebuah keberuntungan yang perlu kalian syukuri."

"apa Nonou berencana untuk membuat sedikit kesulitan bagi kami dari tangan Hokage-ketiga?"

Pastur menegakkan wajahnya yang berkerut-kerut dengan lagak kesal. "ia bukan orang seperti itu! Ibu itu shinobi yang selalu memegang penuh perkataannya! Jadi jaga mulut kalian! Ibu tak akan pernah mangkir, ibu bukan orang seperti itu."

"apa aku memintamu untuk menjawab?! Apa aku perlu menyumpal mulutmu juga?"katanya sambi terus menggesek permukaan meja dengan ketenangan memadai. "kau harusnya bersyukur, satu anak dan orang yang kalian anggap 'ibu' itu mau berkorban demi kalian dan hidup disini. Asal kalian tahu saja, itu bukan ibu. Itu adalah 'Nonou Yakushi' intel elit konoha. Jadi sebaiknya tutup mulut saja atas apa yang kalian tidak ketahui."

"atau kalian ingin menjadi santapan makan malam peliharaanku. Aku yakin tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal itu."dari celah tangan pria berjubah ketiga munculah ular-ular kecil berjumlah lima ekor. Kelima-nya menjulur keatas meja tempat pria aburame bertato itu menggoreskan kunai-nya yang sekarang telah membentuk sudut lambang konohagakure.

"itu tinggal bagaimana kalian menanganinya. Semakin lama Nonou kembali itu akan terasa semaki bagus."

"kalian benar-benar kelewatan! Bagaimana mungkin shinobi seperti kalian menindas orang-orang yang seharusnya kalian lindungi?!"gertak nyonya tua menahan tangis. "apa semua shinobi selalu seperti ini?!"

Pria yang mengeluarkan ular tadi, si sannin Orochimaru memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"seperti kata rekanku. Bisakah kalian diam dan tak membuka mulut sebentar saja?"

"kalian keterlaluan! Jika bukan karena ibu aku pasti sudah mengadukan kalian pada Hokage ketiga! Entah bagaimana caranya ibu memaafkan kalian! Kalian tak layak di sebut sebagai shinobi! Shinobi tak pernah menindas yang lemah! Kalian benar-benar telah kelewatan! Harusnya dari dulu konoha sudah memberhentikan orang-orang seperti kalian!"

"lalu menyuruh orang-orang sepertimu melindungi konoha? Itu lelucon yang konyol sekali."

Suhu di ruangan semakin mendingin. Nyonya tua dan pastur hanya bisa terdiam di tatapi orang-orang itu. Mereka hanya mampu pasrah sambil menahan diri agar tidak tergelimpang dan jatuh, seperti kebanyakan civilian, hal semacam ini bukanlah keahlian bagi orang-orang seperti mereka.

"kalian benar-benar.. melawan orang tua seperti kami yang tidak berdaya. Kalian benar-benar tidak memiliki martabat."

Orochimaru menjilat bibir bawahnya sebentar. "kami tak butuh martabat, itu bukan pekerjaan yang diperuntukan shinobi agar menjadi ahli di dalam bidangnya. Dan kalian tahu mengapa begitu? Jika kami bermartabat, maka kalian pasti sudah mati. Jadi perlukah ku jelaskan kembali?"

"tidak. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi."balas nyonya tua sambil terduduk lemas di kursinya. Wanita itu memandang menerawang kosong ke balik tubuh tiga ninja itu, seolah mencari-cari apa yang tak terlihat dari sana.

Dua orang sosok, yang satu wanita malaikat yang menyelamatkan mereka. Dan yang satu lagi malaikat kecil lainnya yang dijanjikan malaikat pertama yang akan menjaga mereka setelahnya.

'bisakah aku mempercayai ini semua bu? Aku ingin mengingat kembali waktu dimana kehadiranmu sangat kunantikan. Saat kau belajar semuanya untuk menyayangi kami dan melindungi kami, saat kau membuat semua keadaan penuh kekurangan tempat ini menjadi lebih berwarna. Bisakah kami menemukan sisi itu pada bocah pendiam yang kau janjikan itu? Aku mulai merindukan hari dimana seharusnya anak-anak tertidur lelap di tempatnya pada pukul 09.00 dan kau mendongengkan mereka cerita-cerita ninja yang bahkan tak pernah kudengar. Dan semuanya telah musnah sejak malam itu, bisakah kami mendapatkan dirimu kembali?'

Keduanya merenung di tempat. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing dan ular sang sannin yang mulai merambati meja mendekat kearah mereka.

"waktu berhitung dimulai."gumam orochimaru menyeringai.

.

Disisi Naruto dan Nonou.

Keduanya baru keluar dari sebuah toko untuk membeli sesuatu yang sekarang terbungkus rapi di dalam ransel naruto. Ibu melirik kearah jam berantai di kantungnya, matanya tiba-tiba melebar sementara naruto yang mengamatinya terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"ibu ada apa?"

"naruto.."suara ibu tercekik. "kita bisa melanjutkan jalan-jalannya lain kali. Ibu janji akan hal itu.. bisakah kita pulang?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tapi anak itu mengangguk memberikan jawaban singkatnya. Seketika ibu meraupnya dalam gendongan di punggung, naruto yang menyaksikan ini bingung.

"ibu.."

"kau selalu ingin tahu tentang shinobi bukan? Ibu akan menunjukkan padamu beberapa caranya. Perhatikan, dan mulailah untuk tidak takut akan kegelapan."

Nada yang digunakan ibu terdengar terdesak. Wanita itu tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang tidak bagus. Naruto merasakan iklim emosional yang satu ini, jadi ia mengangguk untuk menutup semua argumen dan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya mengiringi sikap sang ibu.

'kau tahu ibu. Aku tak pernah takut berjalan dalam gelap selama kau ada di sampingku. Itu tak akan membuatku takut sama sekali.'pikir naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher ibu. Lamat-lamat ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya seolah meninggi meninggalkan tanah. Ibu mulai melompat, dan angin mulai bertiup disekelilingnya. Rasanya singkat, ringan dan jelas bahwa pohon-pohon mulai berjalan melintasi sekeliling mereka. Ini membuat naruto mempelajari satu hal lagi. Menjadi shinobi bisa membebaskan dirinya dari waktu yang diulur-ulur.

"kita akan ke panti.."gumam naruto spontan. Ia tahu rute ini pernah di lewatinya. Tentu saja bukan rute yang sama persis mengingat perjalanan mereka sebelumnya adalah berjalan di atas tanah dan bukannya di pepohonan.

"apa kau keberatan? Tapi kita harus cepat. Maaf jika ibu mengecewakanmu dan.."

Naruto menggeleng, ia mempererat pelukannya pada ibu. "tidak bu. Jangan berkata apapun lagi. Kurasa aku sudah paham akan semua yang ibu maksudkan sebelumnya.. sebaiknya ibu bergegas saja. Biarkan aku memeluk ibu seperti ini."

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Singkat kata ibu hanya berdiam diri dalam menit-menit penuh keheningan selanjutnya. Keduanya tak berbicara sedikitpun kecuali jika ibu benar-benar membutuhkannya seperti meminta naruto menundukkan tubuh untuk menghindari ranting pohon atau apapun itu. Rasanya begitu cepat, naruto benar-benar terasa dibawa angin.

Tiba-tiba bocah itu teringat akan suatu hal, ia meraba hadiah pertama pemberian ibu.

"bisakah aku mengetahui isi ini?"

Ibu melesat ke pohon besar, ia menuntaskan lompatannya baru menjawab setelahnya. "tentu. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya naruto-kun."

"dan bisakah aku me.. menanyakan sesuatu?"suara naruto sedikit gamang di akhir nada ucapannya. Mata anak itu menatap nanar jalanan pepohonan didepannya. "dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku ingin ibu menjawabnya sebelum kita sampai di panti."

Berhubung ibu berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi, mereka sudah berada di penghujung hutan kematian. Sedikit lagi akan mencapai pinggiran desa konoha dan menara jam panti telah tampak dari kejauhan. Ibu mendiamkan dirinya, wajah wanita itu kelihata sedih saat ia berhenti berlari sengaja untuk memberikan naruto kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"apa aku anak ibu?"tanya spontan naruto. "dan apa semua anak panti anak ibu? Lalu bagaimana ibu memiliki anak? Apa semua anak berada dalam satu kandungan? Maksudku akhir-akhir ini aku baru menyadari sesuatu bu.. hal yang kecil tapi tak pernah kuperhatikan."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan wajah, membuka tutupkannya beberapa kali dalam tempo lambat.

"rambut.. mata.. wajah dan kulit.. mengapa aku tak menyerupai ibu sama sekali?"

"naruto.."desis ibu pelan. Wanita itu memandang puncak kepala bocah dihadapannya sedih. Tapi bocah yang dimaksud tak kunjung mendongakkan wajahnya. Pandangannya seolah terpaku pada kedua kakinya.

"katakan padaku bu.. apa aku anak ibu? Mengapa kita tidak mirip? Apa ibu menyayangiku? Maksudku setelah semua sikapku pada ibu itu? Semua rasa sayangku pada ibu? Apa ibu hanya berbohong saat dulu datang dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ibu adalah ibuku yang menitipkanku di panti dan kembali untuk menjagaku? Apa semua itu hanya omong kosong dan semua kasih sayang yang ibu berikan juga palsu?! Apa itu benar?!"

Tes. Tes.

Air mata naruto menuruni pipinya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, buliran air itu terus jatuh ke atas permukaan pohon.

"mengapa ibu tidak menjawab gha?! Apa semua... semua-nya hanya p-ppalsu?!"

". . . . . . . ."

"ibu jawab aku bu!"

Nonou tak menjawab, air matanya sendiri meleleh. Ia menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dan naruto. Lalu membenamkan bocah itu kedalam pelukan. Dari dekat Nonou bisa mendengar suara tangisan naruto yang terisak-isak.

"jadi semuanya benar kan?! Dugaanku benar?! Mengapa ibu tega membohongiku? Aku sudah menganggap ibu sebagai ibuku dan menyayangi ibu sepenuh hati! Apa ini kenyataannya?!"

"naruto...sssh!"

Naruto diam. Bocah itu tidak ingin membalas pelukan ibu. Baru disadarinya bahwa rasa pelukan itu menjadi amat asing bagi dirinya. Ia seolah, ingin menjauhkan ibu yang telah berbohong dari dirinya. Segera dihapusnya semua air mata yang meleleh, naruto menatap ke depan lagi.

"ma-mmaafkan ibu naruto.. ibu tahu ibu salah. Ibu tak seharusnya mengatakan kebohongan semacam itu. Ibu kalah, kau mengetahui semuanya bahkan jauh sebelum ibu memperkirakan kau akan mengetahuinya. Dan... naruto.. kasih sayang yang ibu berikan padamu itu-"

"palsu?! Aku juga sudah memperhitungkan itu bu! Kau tahu rasanya begitu sakit mengetahui bahwa selama ini kau hanya ditipu oleh orang terdekatmu sendiri! tidak bisakah kau tidak berbohong!? Aku sudah muak semua ini bu! Kalau semuanya sudah selesai bisakah aku pergi saja?!"

"naruto.."

"berhentilah menangis. Bukankah ini yang selalu kau bicarakan, ini yang kau inginkan! Bukankah kau ingin menjauhkanku darimu!? Dengan menjadikanku ninja dan mengelabui pikiran polosku?! Kau keterlaluan bu.. inilah yang selalu kau nantikan selama beberapa bulan ini kan?! Memastikan aku menuruti semua alasan konyolmu? Terima kasih! Ini akan jadi hadiah terindah untuk ibu dariku!"

Bug. Bug!

Karena merasa amat marah, naruto membuang tas ranselnya yang berisi pakaian pemberian ibu. Ia juga membuang benda hitam yang diberikan ibu dari saku-nya. Jarak tanah dan pohon tak terlalu tinggi, dengan nekat ia melompat, menghindari pelukan ibu dan langsung berlari begitu turun. Bocah itu melarikan diri, ia langsung pulang kearah panti saat itu juga.

"naruto!"teriak ibu membelah malam, tapi bocah tadi sudah tak mendengarkannya. Jadi yang dilakukan ibu adalah turun dan memberesi semua barang yang dibelikannya untuk naruto dan mengumpulkannya. Hatinya terasa pedih, seolah teriris sembilu. Beginikah rasanya saat ditinggal oleh orang yang kau sayangi?

Tapi jika memang begitu. Apa tidak lebih sakit dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun oleh orang yang kau sayangi?

'sekalipun kau benar kau akan selalu salah satu hal naruto.. kasih sayangku padamu itu tidak palsu. Dan.. untuk semua kenangan manis bersamamu.. terima kasih.. bocah manis-ku yang sekarang membenciku. Maaf jika ini mengecewakanmu.. maaf telah menjadi ibu yang buruk dengan membohongimu.'

. . . . . . . .

Dari depan panti, tiga orang manusia berjubah hitam itu seolah tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Mata meraka melihat kearah hutan, menyensorkan sebagian cakra mereka melalui berbagai media untuk mengetahui akan keberadaan orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Seketika seringai kecil terpampang di wajah salah satu dari mereka begitu mendapati sosok kecil berambut hitam tengah berlari-lari kearah mereka seolah tak sabar akan apa yang dihadiahkan mereka kepadanya kelak. Disamping ketiganya, ada pastur tua dan nyonya tua yang berdiri menenteng sebuah ransel berisi pakaian-pakaian si anak yang dimaksud. Tapi berbeda dari tatapan yang ditunjukkan oleh ketiga orang sebelumnya, dua orang tua renta ini kelihatan lebih terkejut dan sedih.

Anak tadi pulang sendirian tanpa ibu. Lebih buruknya kelihatannya anak itu tidak bisa memenuhi standar bagi mereka untuk bisa diandalkan agar bisa menjaga mereka.

"dimana ibu?!"Nyonya tua langsung berseru tanpa bisa ditahan. "mengapa kau pulang sendirian?! Mengapa kau tinggalkan ibu?"

Bocah tadi terengah-engah. Sekarang di kakinya telah terpasang sepatu shinobi yang telah dipakainya sebelum pulang kemari dan setelah pulang dari toko sepatu shinobi. Naruto sebenarnya enggan memandangi benda ini, ini hanya mengingatkannya pada penghianatan.

"apa kau tuli?! Ibu dimana?! Dimana kau meninggalkannya dan-"

Tiba-tiba ia muncul dari kepulan asap. Wanita itu langsung mengejutkan kedua civilians yang baru kali ini melihatnya melakukan jutsu.

"naruto tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tertinggal darinya, jadi mengapa tidak kita tunaikan semua kesepakatannya saja?"nada suara ibu mendingin di akhir kalimatnya.

"kalian bisa membawaku dan naruto. Dan berikan dana yang kalian janjikan."

Salah satu trio berjubah tadi mendencih. Ia mengambil scroll sepanjang 3 jengkal dari balik jubahnya. Wajahnya amat sangat merendahkan.

"kau yang harusnya berterima kasih. Kami hampir saja pergi dan menyeretmu dan menggagalkan perjanjian ini. Bersyukurlah karena dewi keberuntungan masih memberkatimu dan panti civilians ini."orangtadi melemparkan scroll kearah Nonou. Disaat yang sama Naruto menerima ransel berisi semua barang-barangnya selama enam tahun ini ke dalam pelukan.

"ini semua barangmu dan.."

Naruto menggeleng. "ada barangku yang pasti tertinggal. Aku akan mengambilnya."bocah itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam meninggalkan pastur, dan semua orang dewasa lainnya yang tidak bisa memprotes. Bahkan meskipun mengurusi kebutuhan naruto, tak ada yang benar-benar dekat dengan anak itu. Tidak, ibu pengecualian untuk itu. Tapi itu dulu sekali.. sebelum naruto tahu bahwa ia terhianati perasaannya sendiri.

Sreeek!

Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa. Tiba-tiba langsung berlari menuju ranjang dan mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikannya secara pribadi dibawah bantal tidur. Ternyata tak seorangpun anak telah tertidur, alhasil mereka memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"kau akan kemana Naruto? Maksudku semua orang terus mempertanyakan keberadaanmu sejak tadi. Kami menginginkan kau membaca buku kemarin. Kau membuat kami menunggu.. dan ibu tua mengemasi barang-barangmu. Kau akan pergi kemana naruto?"

Naruto meraih bukunya. Ia membuka ransel dan menyimpannya begitu saja.

"aku akan pergi. Panti ini tak akan cukup untuk membuatku menjadi shinobi.. aku akan bekerja."

Anak itu membelalak. "ba-bagaimana bisa?! Kau yang termuda diantara kami! Mengapa kau harus bekerja dan ibu.. ibu masih bisa bekerja! Dan konoha akan memberikan-"

"kau melupakan satu hal terpenting."naruto memotong ringkas. "uang tak datang dengan sendirinya. Aku harus bekerja untuk membantu biaya panti.."

Selepas berkata seperti itu naruto keluar dari ruangan. Ia melangkah melewati koridor, tapi anak-anak lain yang belum tertidur keluar dari kamar mereka. Hari itu suasana panti terasa sangat asing dan tidak mengenakkan.

"apa kau akan meninggalkan kami naruto?! Apa kau tidak ingin bersama dengan kami?"

Tap! Tap!

Naruto terus melangkah. Tapi anak dibelakangnya juga ikut melangkah. "apa kau tidak ingin membacakan cerita kami lagi?"

". . . . . . . ."

Semua anak mengejar langkahnya. Naruto mengabaikan itu dan tak pernah menoleh kebelakang sebelum ia mencapai pintu keluar. Anak-anak tadi menyebut namanya berkali-kali, berniat memanggilnya.

"apa kau ingin menghabiskan waktu 6 tahunmu disini dengan percuma? Kembalilah naruto! Kami ini saudaramu! Kau adalah bagian dari kami! Apa kau tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya kembali? Kau bisa kembali naruto... ada kami disini dan besok akan berjalan seperti biasa. Kita bisa makan bersama-sama dan bermain. Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal dan lebih memilih menyia-nyiakan waktu itu?"

Dengan gerakan goyah, perlahan naruto membalikkan tubuh menatap anak-anak itu. Bocah-bocah itu mengulurkan tangan kearahnya dengan penuh harap dan tersenyum, berharap pada naruto. Tapi bocah itu tak kunjung memberikan isyarat uluran tangan yang sama.

"-kumohon.."

Mata naruto beralih ke dinding. Ia membaca jam disana sebentar, "apa kalian tahu bahwa saat ini waktunya untuk tidur?"setelah itu Naruto membalikkan diri dan melangkah keluar dari pintu. Langsung disambut oleh orang-orang dewasa berbaju hitam yang kelihatan tengah menunggu sesuatu.

"kita bisa pergi."ujarnya hampa. "aku tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah itu menggentayangiku lagi."

Lantas ketiganya pun bersiap pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi, seseorang meraih tangan naruto. Mencengkeramnya erat.

"lepaskan.."gumam naruto mengantisipasi. Ternyata ia benar, itu adalah tangan ibu. Tapi bukannya jawaban, yang didapatnya adalah kecupatan hangat di kepala. Ibu menciumnya singkat dan memberikan sebuah benda hitam yang sama yang tadi dibuangnya ke tangannya. Di tangan lain, ibu telah menyiapkan sebuah gulungan kecil. Naruto tahu itu adalah fuinjutsu. Dugaannya langsung berarah pada ninjutsu medis. Itu membuatnya benar-benar muak.

"jika kau akan memberikan ninjutsu itu lagi aku tak akan perduli. Aku tak ingin melatih diriku menjadi seorang medic-nin."

Ibu yang menangkap ketidaksukaan naruto menggeleng. Ia memberikan benda itu, tetap melakukannya sekalipun sepasang mata hitam kelam bocah tadi mencoba mengintimidasinya dengan hawa tidak menyenangkan.

"terimalah. Aku tak akan berharap apapun selain kau ingin memilikinya. Itu pasti kau butuhkan. Percayalah bahwa aku tak menyiasati itu untuk meninggalkan peninggalanku untukmu."

"ini tak akan berhasil. Aku akan membuangnya nanti."naruto berkata dingin sambil menarik paksa gulungan itu dan benda hitam yang tadi diselipkan nonou di tangannya. "kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menahanku disini."

"jangan dibuang.. kuharap kau bersedia menyimpannya meski tidak ingin. Itu pasti akan berguna untukmu. Itu satu-satunya yang bisa kujanjikan untukmu sebagai hadiah atas kasih sayangmu selama ini."

Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang berjubah tadi, menggenggam tangan salah satu pria untuk diajak bershunshin.

"kami akan merindukanmu naruto! Akan selalu merindukanmu!"teriak anak-anak dari ambang pintu. Mereka melambaikan tangan sedangkan naruto menatap mereka sekilas, ia membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh dari kenangan lama menyedihkan itu dan berlama-lama memandang kearah jam besar di atas pintu utama. Masih lama sekali sebelum ia dapat melihat jam tua itu kembali.

"apa kau siap?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu naruto langsung menatap orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Pria tadi tak meliriknya, dan ia memastikan bahwa ia harus mulai belajar membiasakan diri untuk berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"siap."

"selamat datang pada dunia barumu... Shunshin!"

. . . . . . . . . .

Diiringi kepulan asap tebal keempat orang itu pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap menyisahkan Nonou, pastur tua, dan nyonya tua serta anak-anak yang belum tertidur. Tanpa diperhatikan oleh semua orang salah satu dari mereka tengah menundukkan wajah, seolah meratapi nasibnya dengan ketegaran yang dipaksakan.

'dan selamat tinggal juga semuanya..'pikir ibu sambil mengangkat tangan membuat seal. Ia tersenyum miris kearah pastur dan nyonya tua.

'selamat tinggal..'pikirnya.

"shunshin!"

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 (awal yang baru)

**Chapter 7**

 **Awal yang baru.**

. . . . . . . . .

Di dalam sebuah ruangan menyerupai training ground khusus Anbu, dua orang tengah berdiri di balik kaca. Mereka memandang kearah arena tempat segerombolan tes psikologis dilakukan. Suasana begitu sunyi, tapi dari balik kaca dapat dipastikan di dalam sana suasana tidaklah sama—jeritan melolong pasti terdengar di dalam area ruang berpenampilan tempat interogasi itu.

"aku akan memberimu rentang waktu sampai 8 tahun. Ini akan menjadi misi yang panjang."danzou berbicara sambil memandangi pasukannya yang melakukan berbagai terapi mental dibawah sana. Dari ujung mata ia melirik Nonou Yakushi yang matanya tak lepas memandang kearah area terapi Metode genjutsu. Tidak mau dipungkiri meskipun itu hanya menyiksa mental tapi kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya pastilebih dari sekedar parah.

"Konoha hanya akan melahirkan sampah dibanding ninja berkualitas dengan didikan penuh lemah lembut Hokage ketiga. Sebagai ninja kau tidak boleh munafik pada hal itu."

Sebelum misi dilaksanakan, Nonou Yakushi memang dilatih kembali menjadi ninja oleh NE. Itu memakan waktu satu minggu sebelum kepergiannya, dan sekarang ia sudah lebih tidak manusiawi kembali dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, saat matanya berpaku pada anak kecil satu-satunya dibawah sana, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa digorok, bola matanya terasa panas.

"pelatihan ini menyesatkan. Seharusnya masih cukup lama sebelum ia diberi pelatihan semacam ini."

Danzou berdecak. "apa kau kelihatan mengembalikan emosimu? Aku sarankan kau agar menghilangkan itu sebelum misi ini berjalan. Mengingat semua perjanjian kita.. kau akan tahu konsekuensinya."

Nonou terlihat mengabaikan Danzou, sebaliknya ia berjalan maju meninggalkan pria itu.

"tenang saja. Aku selalu ingat janjiku, dan ingat saja bagianmu dan NE. Kupastikan misi ini juga tak akan berjalan lancar jika bagianmu tak kau penuhi."setelah berkata seperti itu ia pun menghilang dalam shunshin.

Kepulan asap menghilang, Danzou memandang kearah dalam kaca, matanya berkilat misterius.

"Root.."panggilnya pelan. Dari kegelapan munculah sosok berseragam sama khas NE yang tadi dikenakan Nonou.

"aku ingin mulai saat ini pelatihan bagi Bocah itu ditingkatkan. Berikan ia penderitaan dan pelatihan keras melebihi siapapun di kesatuan. Laksanakan."selepas itu Anbu tadi menghilang dan muncul ke dalam ruang pelatihan mental tersebut. Danzou yang melihatnya hanya mendiamkan diri dan pergi meninggalkan area penuh kegelapan itu.

. . . . . . . . .

Disisi lainnya.

Pria berbendana dengan jubah hitam panjang dan tubuh kekar itu langsung mengangguk begitu seseorang membisikinya sesuatu. Kali ini atensinya berbalik pada bocah yang terikat di kursi dihadapannya yang napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Tubuh bocah itu begitu kurus, kali ini ia menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan takut-takut yang sama seperti yang telah dilihatnya kearah ninja lainnya disini. Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri kemudian memberikan isyarat pada ninja lain untuk mencabut sakelar kursi setrum itu. Seketika seringainya mengembang melihat si anak yang kelihatan ketakutan.

"apa kau takut?"

Bocah tadi tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan bergerak sedikitpun tidak, itu membuat kesenangannya semakin meningkat.

"aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu sebagai hadiah."ujarnya lagi. Kali ini beranjak dari tempatnya demi mengambil sebuah baskom berisi air yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sekejab kemudian ia sudah kembali lagi sambil menenteng tempat air itu.

"aku akan perkenalkan padamu apa yang biasanya kulakukan pada ninja-ninja yang kumentori. Kupastikan ini akan jadi malam yang akan selalu kau kenang."

Bocah bernama Naruto itu menggeleng, sesuatu yang dipikirkannya menjadi tidak bagus. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya terasa bergetar semuanya karena efek setruman listrik sebelum ini. Dan kali ini ada air, apa yang terjadi berikutnya pasti akan menjadi mengerikan.

"ya. Dan itu benar-benar akan berkesan di otakmu. Jadi bisakah beritahu aku atas apa yang dikatakan semua pelatih yang melatihmu seharian ini?"

Dalam NE, terdapat sebuah standar bagi para anggotanya. Yaitu ingatan tajam yang harus menguasai semua hal yang terjadi atau semua perkataan orang yang dianggap mengandung informasi setiap harinya. Dan itu terjadi setiap hari dengan berbagai topik dan mentor yang berbeda, setiap dari mereka akan memberikan penjelasan panjang dan kau dituntut untuk menghapal semua yang dikatakan tanpa kehilangan kata satupun. Itu diwajibkan agar para Anbu yang mengulik informasi tidak pernah salah perhitungan dan ketinggalan satu kata saja bisa dikatakan sebagai cacat.

". . . . . . . . . ."

Pria berkepala plontos tetapi tertutupi bendana berlambang Konohagakure itu kian melebarkan senyumnya. Lagi-lagi tangannya membuat isyarat tak terlihat, ia memandang bocah dihadapannya penuh intimidasi.

"apa kau tau apa yang terjadi bila dua elemen berpasangan dipertemukan? Seperti misalnya petir dan air?"

"i...i-itu a-aakan.. me-mmembesar.."gumam takut naruto. "apa kau...-"

Ibiki mengangguk mantap. "katakan padaku sebesar apa?"

Badan naruto bergidik. Tapi ia tidak boleh membuka mulut, itu sudah aturan di markas yang ditempatinya 1 minggu ini. Membuka mulut dan kau akan dipukul, tubuhnya sendiri sudah penuh memar. Alhasil ia hanya diam, sambil berharap bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar. Tapi orang besar dihadapannya kelihatan tidak mengerti, dengan gerakan tegas ia malah menyipratkan semua air tadi ketubuhnya.

Byuuuur!

"kalau kau begitu keras kepala, maka kita akan memasuki level yang lebih sulit."

Dengan satu jentikan tangan, neraka di dunia anak itu diciptakan. Berupa kilatan berpendar biru yang menyetrum lembut ditubuh basah si anak.

"t-ttidaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari ibiki Naruto memberontak. Ia melepaskan sebelah ikatan tangannya di kursi beraliran listrik kejut tersebut. Belum sempat ia melakukan beberapa tindakan lainnya, secara instingtif Naruto sudah berdiri. Masih dengan penampilan terikatnya dan kursi yang ikut terangkat. Tubuh bocah itu begitu lebam, seperti hangus-hangus kecil. Tapi ada yang lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan itu semua.

"kau..-"

Naruto maju, ia langsung menubruk ibiki dan memukulnya. Pria tadi langsung menangkisnya, tapi karena sengatan listrik masih menggentayangi tubuh naruto alhasil itu juga ikut menyalur ditubuh ibiki. Mereka berhadapan, mata naruto melotot kearahnya geram.

"apa kau bisa merasakan rasa sakit ini?! A-aaku t-ttidak tahan!"

Ibiki menahan sengatan demi sengatan listrik itu sambil menatap naruto. "apa kau ingin mengeluh dan mengadu pada orang yang kau sebut sebagai ibu itu?"

"aku-"

"ingin mengeluh, memelas, menangis dan minta dibacakan dongeng? Apa kau ingin wanita itu untuk menyanyikanmu sebelum tidur? Atau kau ingin menangis terisak-isak dan mengadu padanya bahwa kau takut menjadi ninja?"

"berhenti mengatakan tentang dirinya aku tidak-"

"kau ingin menangis! Mengadu padanya dan meratapi nasibmu! Kau ini hanya bocah lemah yang ingin mengadu pada ibu atas tindakan sewenang-wenang orang lain terhadapmu! Ingin berlindung di balik tubuh ibumu! BETAPA MENYEDIHKAN! Kau masih mengharapkan bahkan orang yang telah menghianatimu! Termasuk didalamnya menontonmu disiksa disini dan ia tetap bisa berdiri tenang dengan senyum melihatmu terluka! Kau bocah yang terbuang nak! Ia pasti sudah pulang dan tidur di kasurnya dan membacakan dongeng untuk teman-teman kesayanganmu itu! Berguling-guling sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi atau menyuapi anak-anaknya yang lebih baik dari dirimu dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dan kau sengaja dibuangnya. Disini!"

"berhenti! Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentangnya! Aku-"naruto sudah siap mengepalkan tangannya lagi. "aku tidak suka kau menghina ku! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! Aku ini berbeda dan-"

"dan sama payahnya. Lihat saja ia dengan baik-baik saja melepasmu tanpa terbebani, meninggalkanmu karena kau ini memang tak berharga di depan matanya! Betapa senangnya dia, oh ya dan kudengar panti itu tengah mengadakan sebuah syukuran! Itu pasti tentang dirimu dan perginya anak sepertimu dari sana! Mereka seolah membuang sial dari kehidupan mereka."

Ibiki menatap dalam kearah mata naruto. Bocah itu seolah kehabisan tenaganya dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia hendak menegakkan tubuh naruto, tapi sebaliknya, ternyata tanpa disadarinya naruto telah mengepalkan tinjunya. Air mata anak itu mengalir deras.

"akan kubuktikan kau salah!"

Duakh!

Selepas berkata seperti itu naruto langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari lilitan tali. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ibiki langsung berdiri, pria itu juga langsung bergerak mengejar naruto. Keduanya keluar dari markas NE. Karena seminggu penuh ini naruto dilatih untuk menguasai Control cakra panjat, sehingga dengan mudahnya ia sudah dapat keluar dari markas dan langsung menghambur kesela-sela pepohonan sambil mengalirkan cakra kearah kedua kakinya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto dengan baju hitam dan celana panjang warna hitam berlari menembus belantara. Ia sudah hafal betul rute menuju panti asuhan di penghujung hutan kematian itu, itu sebabnya ia berlari. Paling tidak ia ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh ninja tad adalah salah. Dan ia ingin ibu tak melakukan hal itu, menyayangi anak-anak itu dan memeluk mereka. Ia benci membayangkannya, jadi ia cepat-cepat menuju kearah panti.

'ibu tidak mungkin menyayangi mereka kan?'

Tap!

'ibu.. ia hanya menyayangiku kan?!'

.

Tak jauh dari dirinya Ibiki mengikutinya dan dua pengawal NE lainnya.

"apa menurutmu kita harus menghentikannya taichou?"

Ibiki menggeleng, ia menatap lurus kearah punggung bocah yang dimentorinya.

"tak perlu. Aku yakin akan ada hal yang harus dilihatnya. Ini semua akan jadi menyenangkan."

"maksudmu taichou?"tanya Anbu yang lain. Mereka berhenti saat mulai mendekati pinggiran hutan. Dengan talenta terlatih ketiganya menekan cakra mereka sampai titik paling rendah. Mereka memutuskan berhenti bergerak saat jarak tinggal 70 meter lagi dari panti. Di seberang mereka, bocah tadi tengah berjalan pelan mengendap-ngendap kearah jendela panti.

"kau akan tahu. Ini juga merupakan bagian dari eksperimen Tuan."

.

Dari luar kaca jendela tampak satu meja makan panjang tengah dipenuhi penerangan lilin. Suasana-nya begitu mewah dan hangat. Semua anak terlihat bahagia, mereka semua duduk di kursi masing-masing.

'rupanya mereka tetap mengosongkan kursiku.'pikir naruto sedikit senang. Ia mengintip, dan menunggu. Seingatnya ibu pasti akan keluar sebentar lagi, dan pastur telah mengambil tempat. Nyonya tua juga telah berada ditempatnya. Tapi ia juga berpikir, bukankah ibu mengatakan bahwa ia beserta ibu akan pergi dari panti?

Makan malam dihidangkan. Naruto menungguinya dengan sabar, sesekali ia melirik kearah koridor yang mengarah ke dapur, berharap bahwa tidak akan ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana. Jadi ia bersabar, sampai semua orang hampir selesai makan dan ia masih menunggu. Paling tidak ia senang akan satu hal, ibu tak membohonginya bahwa mereka akan meninggalkan panti bersama-sama.

'aku yakin aku harus pergi. Orang itu hanya menipuku saja.'naruto dengan riang. Ia hendak berbalik, tapi sebelum suara lirih menggugahnya.

 _"mengapa kalian langsung beranjak tidur? Tidak maukah kalian ibu bacakan dongeng?"_

Deg!

Mata naruto melebar. Ia membelalak dan membalikkan tubuh langsung mengahadap kembali kearah dalam ruangan. Disana, sosok yang amat disayanginya sekaligus orang yang menghianatinya! Ibunya tengah berdiri dan dengan tatapan sayangnya mengelus kepala salah satu bocah.

 _"kalian tak perlu takut. Ibu ada disini dan menyayangi kalian. Tidak perlu khawatir.. bocah sial itu tak ada lagi disini."ibu memeluk salah satu anak. "kalian bisa meminta ibu membacakan dongeng lagi. Kali ini tak akan ada yang memarahi kalian. Ibu menyayangi kalian, jadi kita harus merayakan perginya naruto dari panti."_

 _Salah satu anak yang dikenal naruto langsung mengangguk. "ibu benar-benar menyayangi kami kan? Selama ini ibu hanya berpura-pura menyayangi bocah itu kan?"_

Tangan naruto terkepal.

 _"tentu saja. Ibu hanya berpura-pura menyayangi bocah itu karena dia akan mengganggu kalian jika tidak seperti itu. Sekarang bersyukurlah. Kita tak perlu berpura-pura lagi."_

Salah satu bocah memeluk ibu erat, ibu membalas pelukannya sayang. _"baguslah. Kami juga lelah berpura-pura. Memangnya siapa yang sudi membuatnya tinggal berlama-lama disini? Dia itu hanya mengyusahkan panti dan ibu. Sudah seharusnya dia disingkirkan ya kan bu?"_

Tetes mata naruto perlahan menuruni pipi. Anak itu masih berdiri mendengarkan.

 _"dan semua kebohongan itu harus tampak nyata. Terima kasih karena kalian telah berakting bodoh didepan anak itu, ibu suka dan ibu bangga pada kalian. Tak tahu kah kalian bahwa ibu merasa sangat bahagia sekali ia pergi dari sini? Itu seperti parasit telah dihilangkan. Sekarang kalian bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang ibu tanpa ada yang memarahi lagi!"_

Semua anak bersorak. Mereka menyanyikan lagi asing yang baru didengar naruto dengan gembira. Menari-nari bahkan ibu mengeluarkan sebuah kue. Kue indah yang kelihatan besar, dan mahal.

 _"buat permintan. Ada yang mau memberi usul?"_

Bahkan naruto dapat melihat pastur tersenyum dan nyonya tua tertawa. Suasana itu berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia berada di panti. Pastur jarang tersenyum dan bahagia begitupun nyonya tua.

 _"bagaimana jika.."_ salah satu anak memberi usul. Dia adalah anak sekamar naruto yang sering meminta dibacakan buku, _"bocah sial bernama naruto itu tidak kembali lagi ke panti selamanya?! Seperti mati dibunuh saat misi? Semua orang juga tahu dia adalah yang paling lemah kan? Bagaimana?"_

Anak lain bertepuk tangan. Dan ibu bahkan tersenyum lebar. _"semoga naruto tak pernah kembali dan dia mati di bunuh monster!"_

Di luar panti naruto menggertakkan gigi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, matanya sudah sembab. Dan sekarang memerah, tapi lebih dari itu ia merasa sesuatu seolah ingin keluar dari dirinya. Sesuatu yang meminta dibebaskan dari dalam dirinya.

"kenapa kau begitu tega ibu?!"ia lelah. Tapi dalam dirinya masih terdapat emosi, emosi yang terus bergejolak ingin keluar. Ia mulai melangkah mencoba berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka. Dan sosok pirang memandangnya berikut anak-anak yang tiba-tiba keluar ruangan.

"mengapa kau kemari?!"tanya tiba-tiba ibu. "kami tak mengharapkanmu disini!"

"ya disini kau tak memiliki tempat!"teriak anak lain sambil memelu ibu seolah melindunginya. "kau tidak puas melihat ibu yang menderita?!"

Anak lain menyahut. "kau tahu!? Ibumu itu sebenarnya jalang! Dan kau itu lebih rendah daripada kami! Kami hanya berpura-pura melemah dimatamu agar kau merasa cukup berharga. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, kami akan menghajarmu kalau kembali lagi kemari!"

"jadi kalian-"geram naruto. "dan kau ibu.."

"aku bukan ibumu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi."

Semua anak panti tiba-tiba mengepungnya.

"apa yang ingin kalian lakukan gha?!"

Tiba-tiba satu pukulan menghantam wajah naruto. Disusul anak lain yang langsung mengerubunginya dan mendaratkan pukulan. Naruto dikeroyok, ia dipukuli habis-habisan.

"kau sialan! Kenapa kembali lagi!?"

Duakh!

"kau membuat ibu kami sedih! Mati saja kau!"

Duakh! Duakh!

"kau itu menjijikkan! Kau lebih rendah dari sampah!"

Duakh!

"dasar anak jalang! Pergi saja sana! Harusnya kau tidak dilahirkan saja! Kau itu pembawa sial."

"uhuk-uhuk! Berhenti kata..ku! uhuk!"

Naruto tidak bisa melawan. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga sampai anak-anak tadi menyudahi aksinya dan berhenti. Ia mendongakkan wajah saat ibu mendekat kearahnya. Tangan wanita itu begitu bersih, ia berharap ibu akan menyayanginya dan mengelus kepalanya seperti biasanya. Tapi diluar dugaan, ibu menjambak rambutnya.

"kau anak yang tidak tahu diuntung."katanya dingin.

"ibu.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi ibu sebelumnya. Aku hanya.."

"aku tak perduli. Kau itu hina! Anak jalang yang tak pantas untuk disebut manusia."ibu mendorongkan kepala naruto. Ia bahkan mengabaikan naruto. Itu mendorong sesuatu yang sama besarnya seperti sebelumnya untuk keluar dari naruto. Tapi bocah itu masih menahannya.

"kau kan hina. Jadi tidak apakan kami membuang kotoran diatasmu?"salah satu anak membuka celananya. Serombongan anak laki-laki melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mengencingi naruto. Dan tertawa-tawa atasnya. Naruto yang menyadari ini tak tinggal diam, ia bahkan berdiri, dan dengan kesedihan penuhnya ia menghempaskan anak terdekat yang mengencinginya.

"aku sudah cukup muak dengan semuanya."kata naruto dengan suara bergetar. "aku benci hidup yang kalian katakan. Aku benci penghianatan ini. Dan semua yang telah kupercayai hancur. Aku benci kalian semua!"

Tiba-tiba, naruto melepaskan segala ikatan yang menyumbat hatinya. Ia melepaskan apa yang selama ini ia berusaha untuk tahan. Dari dalam kegelapan sepasang mata merah bersinar cemerlang. Memutarkan dua tomoe di sepasang bola matanya sedangkan semua anak yang menatap ini menjadi panik.

"aku tak akan kembali lagi kemari! Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku! Aku membenci penghianatan dan selamanya aku akan mengingat ini! Wajah-wajah menyedihkan kalian! Aku akan mengingatnya! Aku tak akan perduli lagi pada kalian! Aku akan meninggalkan kalian seorang diri sejak sekarang!"

. . . . . . . . .

Ibiki dan Orochimaru berjengit begitu saja saat seusai Naruto berteriak ia membuka mata dan yang menatap mereka tak lagi mata yang sama. Bukan mata hitam berkilat bocah itu yang kental nuansa mengintimidasi, tapi mata penuh kebencian yang nyata.

"d-dia.."lirih orochimaru. Tapi sebelum ia sampai mengucapkan satu katapun, naruto langsung pingsan. Bocah itu terkulai dikursinya tempat mereka memasangkan genjutsu sebelumnya. Bahkan dirasa mustahil untuk bocah seukuran naruto mematahkan genjutsu itu. Walau sekejab, tapi ternyata bocah itu berhasil melakukan hal yang bahkan tak semua jounin atau hanya selevelan jounin yang bisa mematahkannya.

"khu-khuku.. kau lihat apa yang kulihat Ibiki?"

Pria botak itu mengangguk. "sharingan.. tapi mengapa bocah ini tidak tinggal di uchiha compound?"

Orochimaru mendekati kursi tempat bocah berambut hitam itu bersender. Ia menjilat bibirnya sejenak, "siapa yang tahu? Sebuah panti menyimpan benda berharga seperti ini. Tak perduli apapun alasannya.."

Mata emas itu bertemu dengan mata si interogator.

"Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha. Itu bisa diurus nanti.. yang terpenting kita harus melaporkan hal ini terlebih dulu pada tuan."

Ibiki mengangguk setuju. Ia melepaskan ikatan tubuh Naruto dan memanggulnya. Mereka keluar dari dalam ruangan hitam tersebut.

'aku sudah menduga bahwa anak ini memiliki keistimewaan. Sebuah Doujutsu..'pikir Orochimaru sambil keluar. Ia melangkah dengan tenang menyebrangi lorong gelap tersebut, mereka menuju kearah pintu keluar markas yang berhubungan langsung dengan jembatan kayu melayang tempat mereka para Root menerima misi.

"tunggu dulu ibiki."tiba-tiba orochimaru berhenti berjalan.

"apa yang kau tunggu?"

Seringai mengerikan itu muncul lagi. Orochimaru berdehem, ia kembali menyarungkan tutup kepalanya ke atas kepala.

"ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak boleh melewatkannya lagi. Kau temuilah Danzou-sama seorang diri,"

Dalam shunshin apinya orochimaru menghilang. Ibiki Morino kembali melangkah menuju tuannya yang tengah berdiri memandang kedalam kegelapan.

"lapor tuan.."

Ibiki langsung membungkuk begitu sampai di depan si tetua. "ini semua diluar perkiraan kita. Ternyata bocah bernama Naruto ini adalah.."danzou belum mengarahkan atensinya kearah Ibiki.

"...-Uchiha."

Detik itu juga sang tetua mengganti ekspresinya menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Dan mulai saat itu sesuatu akan berubah untuk masa depan bocah tanpa marga yang adalah seorang Uchiha!

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8 (Tim yang terbagi)

Aku bersyukur karena ada yang telah membaca fic-ku dan meninggalkan jejaknya demi semangatku. Well, itu apresiasi yang besar untuk author atau reader yang telah melakukannya.

Untuk alur, aku akan menyiapkan kejutan di chapter selanjutnya yang rencananya akan ku update full selama liburan-ku ini. Kuharap itu tidak mengecewakan para readerku semua.

Dan masalah lambatnya alurku sebelumnya, well, tebak saja mengapa aku perlu melakukan hal tersebut. Untuk saran, lebih baik kukatakan jangan mengatakannya terang-terangan di review, karena itu akan membuat misteri cerita menjadi hilang. Contact aku dari PM.

Sekian.

SEMOGA CERITAKU TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tim yang terbagi**

 **. . . . . . .** . .

"aku akan mengajarimu ninjutsu."

Bocah itu memperhatikan dengan baik saat seorang bertopeng langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"katon : goukakyou no jutsu!"

Semburan api besar mencuat dari mulut pria itu. Berkumpul kearah lima meter kedepan dan mengumpulkan bola api besar yang panas. Jutsu itu terus bertahan sampai lima menit, dan selama itu hawa panasnya tak penah memudar. Pria tadi mengakhiri jutsunya dengan bangga, kemudian ia melirik kearah bocah disebelahnya yang mengamatinya dengan mata serius.

"kau boleh mencobanya. Akan lebih mudah dengan menggunakan sharingan."

Bocah tadi mengangguk, dan dengan cekatan mengalirkan cakra secukupnya ke kedua matanya. Ia sudah diberitahu perihal sharingan ini sebelumnya, dan bukan masalah sebab setelah beberapa kali menggunakan sharingan maka carkra tak akan terkuras habis seperti saat pertama kali mengaktifkannya. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di depan dada, ia memberi anggukan kepada mentornya dan langsung membuat seal yang sama yang tadi dilihatnya.

"katon : goukakyou no jutsu!"

Dada naruto menggembung, ia menyemburkan sejumlah masa api ke arah depan yang cakupannya kurang lebih tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tadi api itu masih relatif kecil jika dibandingkan dengan katon yang dikeluarkan sang mentor sebelumnya. Ia mempertahankan bola apinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menakhirinya dan melirik kembali kearah sang mentor yang terlihat bersedekap ringan.

"bagus. Kau menguasainya. Itu cukup mengejutkan."

Naruto mengangguk. "mengapa bola apimu lebih besar dari bola apiku?"

Orang tadi terlihat mengindahkan pertanyaan naruto dan lebih memilih memandangi ujung training ground khusus Anbu ini. Matanya menerawang jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "itu karena cakraku lebih banyak dari yang kau miliki."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, ia sudah hendak bertanya lagi sebelum satu kepulan asap muncul di dekat mereka. Seketika, mentor-nya mengaktifkan mata sharingan yang dimilikinya. Naruto juga ikut mengalihkan atensinya tanpa menonaktifkan mata khas uchiha itu.

"tuan memanggilmu."kata orang tadi singkat. "dan untukmu.. tim baru akan menerimamu hari ini."imbuhnya sambil melirik kearah bocah uchiha bersharingan disana. Setelah berkata seperti itu ia langsung menghilang dalam shunshin. Begitu itu terjadi naruto merasakan ada tangan yang mencengkeram bahu-nya.

"mungkin seharusnya kau mempelajari shunshin setelah ini berakhir."kata orang itu dan mereka menghilang dalam kilat samar berwarna hitam.

. . . . . . . .

Setelah tiba di tempat yang telah dipastikan oleh ninja yang membawanya shunshin, naruto langsung mendapatkan seperangkat seragam dalam tumpukan rampi berikut dengan sebuah topeng di atasnya. Ninja yang memberikannya benda itu melakukannya secara otomatis dengan suara tegas yang terlatih dan terkesan tidak penuh tolerir.

"ini se-set seragammu. Kita harus berkumpul beberapa menit lagi di tempat yang biasa."

"di mengerti."kata naruto pelan dan menyambut set seragam itu dan lekas mencari tempat untuk mengganti setelannya dengan seragam yang baru diberikan. Sebuah celana panjang Anbu hitam dan jaket ulu hati, karena naruto merasa agak terlalu terbuka bila ia hanya mengenakan jaketnya, jadi ia tetap mempertahankan kaos hitam dalamannya. Sepasang tangannya dibalut kedalam kaos tangan hitam polos, sebuah tanto menggantung di salah satu punggungnya searah vertikal. Terakhir dan yang paling utama adalah benda yang berada paling atas dari set seragam tadi, sebuah benda putih dengan lengkungan sedikit dan sorak hitam berikut miniatur telinga lancip di ujung topeng.

'aku harus bergegas.'pikir naruto sambil melompat keluar ruangan gelap itu dengan sigap dan keseimbangan yang cukup menjanjikan.

Di sisi lainnya.

Bocah yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul. Itu tepat seperti waktu yang diminta oleh sang komando Root itu. Kali ini ia didampingi oleh pengawal berambut oranye dan pengawal clan aburame. Sang sannin tak berdiri di sisi manapun. Dihadapannya terlihat beberapa orang yang berlutut. Seperti seharusnya orang terakhir menduduki posisi terbelakang dan merupakan orang nomor dua paling kecil di dalam rombongan.

"aku telah menyatukan kalian dalam satu divisi pengintaian yang telah kubuat. Dan hari ini satu anggota kembali kutambahkan. Ookami. Kuharapkan tak akan terjadi keributan tidak perlu begitu misi-misi desa diemban setelah ini."

Danzou menggendikkan kepalanya memberi isyarat kepada semua pasukan yang menundukan kepala dihadapannya.

"semua boleh pergi. Kecuali ookami. Kau tetap tinggal disini."

Begitu perintah diberikan semua orang langsung menghilang menggunakan shunshin masing-masing. Di sana, hanya terlihat satu manusia yang membungkuk ringkuh dengan topeng putih bercorak hitam berbentuk serigala, danzou menatap kearah anak itu dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"meskipun semua orang tahu kau adalah uchiha. Di dalam NE kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bahkan sekalipun hanya nama, disini kau tak punya jati diri, tak punya kasih sayang dan ayah ibumu adalah NE. Kau harus mematuhi semua perintah yang kuberikan padamu dan mengerjakan misi tanpa cela. Kau akan dibayar sesuai misi yang kuberikan dan tentu saja kau tidak boleh tertangkap musuh. Apapun yang terjadi selamatkan diri dan jangan perdulikan rekanmu. Hidupmu untuk dirimu sendiri, tinggalkan rekan yang menyulitkan misimu."

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memasang telinga-nya baik-baik.

"Untuk menjadi shinobi kau harus rela mengorbankan diri, Menutup mata terhadap sinar matahari, membedakan diri dalam kegelapan.. Itu adalah bentuk sesungguhnya dari ninja." Ia menghela napasnya perlahan. "kau harus mencegah musuh mendapat informasi jika sampai tertangkap, bagaimanapun caranya desa adalah tempat yang harus kau lindungi. Aku mewajibkanmu dan semua anggota lainnya melakukan bunuh diri jika diperlukan."

Tangan Danzou sedikit terangkat, Anbu yang memiliki tato, si anggota dari clan Aburame langsung melangkah maju seiring tanda yang diberikan. Pria itu mendekat kearah bocah yang tengah berlutut disana.

"dan kau harus menjamin bahwa semua tentang markas dan aku tak pernah bocor keluar."

Membuka suaranya, naruto memberikan tanggapan dengan mantap. "ha'i."

Pria Aburame tadi sudah semakin mendekat, Danzou memberikan pernyataan terakhirnya. "dan aku tak akan mempercayaimu semudah itu. Untuk itu aku akan memberimu tanda agar kau tak melakukan apapun hal yang merugikan markas dan aku.."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, tapi saat ia melakukannya yang terjadi benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Pria aburame tadi langsung muncul di depan wajahnya, melepaskan topengnya dan mencekiknya hingga lidahnya terjulur keluar. Orang tadi menariknya dengan paksa, kemudian mengalirkan cakranya paksa kepada daging tak bertulang tersebut dengan tanpa gentar. Naruto menggeliat, ia melebarkan matanya.

"a-ap-"

Seorang lagi datang. Dan dari hawa cakranya naruto mengenali itu sebagai seorang yang dikenalnya sebelumnya. Cakra dingin dan hawa penuh intimidasi yang tegas.

"Uzhiou no juinjutsu!"

Seketika naruto berteriak begitu cakra aneh dari tangan si tetua mengalir menggilas lidahnya. Perlahan-lahan memunculkan 6 garis horizontal tebal memanjang ke pangkal lidah dan menampakkan wujud patahan garis pada dua bagian garis terakhir.

'seorang uchiha memang hanya untuk NE. Apapun itu.'

.

.

.

Gedung hokage konohagakure.

Seorang pria pirang muda tengah menghadap pada hokage ketiga. Ditangannya sebuah kertas terlampir gambar sosok ninja muda lainnya dengan statistik data kemampuan si ninja. Ia menyerahkan benda tersebut dengan sikap sopan kepada sang kepala desa.

"aku ingin mengusulkan kakashi-kun untuk menjadi seorang ANBU hokage-sama."

Pria berambut kecoklatan pudar itu menatap jounin elit-nya itu serius. "apa kau yakin dengan ini Minato? Kita semua tahu bahwa dengan memasuki dunia ANBU tak akan ada lagi kesenangan yang dapat diperolehnya. Itu seperti memasukkan buah segar kedalam lemari tua dalam gudang yang gelap. Ini bukan hal yang biasa, aku yakin Shiroi kiba tak akan terlalu menyukai ini."

"ha'i. Anda benar adanya, tapi tak ada cara lainnya. Ia kehilangan timnya tepat ketika misi itu merenggut keduanya secara berurutan. Uchiha Obito dan Nohara Rin, psikologinya benar-benar terganggu sejak hari itu."jelas Minato sambil menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Anda sendiri tahu bagaimana sebuah perang bisa merenggut kebahagiaan semua orang. Termasuk didalamnya seorang Prodigy jounin muda yang melaksanakan misi di tengah perang dengan tim genin kecilnya. Kakashi-kun menjadi tertekan sejak peristiwa itu."

Hokage ketiga kelihatan berpikiran serupa. Ia juga menampilkan gurat wajah penuh sesal yang selama ini telah berusaha untuk disembunyikannya.

"perang selalu melahirkan kebencian, kekosongan dan penderitaan. Itulah hidup dan kenyataannya, dan semua hal ini hanya karena permasalahan selisih paham antar kepala negara mereka. Sekalipun semuanya termotivasi dengan kedamaian. Semua orang menjadi begitu egois dengan mengatas namakan perang atas semua kedamaian. Semua perang ini hanya bermotif kedamaian, yang malah sesungguhnya adalah neraka itu sendiri."

Hiruzen memandang kearah diagram kemampuan ninja tadi, meliriknya sebentar sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja dengan lunglai.

"aku memahami maksudmu Minato. Apa ada hal lainnya yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"ah tidak Hokage-sama. Kalau begitu aku mohon diri."ujarnya berlalu dari ruangan. Selepas kepergiannya, Hiruzen sarutobi melirik kearah jendela tembus pandangnya. Kelihatan seperti mengenang sesuatu sambil kembali menulis kembali ke atas lembaran-lembaran menggunung kertas di atas meja.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jika ada yang berkata bahwa cabang informasi selayaknya sarang laba-laba, orang itu pasti seratus delapan puluh persen benar adanya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, setelah pertemuan Hokage dengan salah satu Jounin elitnya, bocah bertopeng Serigala itu sudah bisa berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya kembali kedalam markas mereka di tengah hutan. Sekilas, tampak dengan mata telanjang siluet-siluet hitam berlalu lalang melompati dahan-dahan hutan dengan gerakan gesit. Dari kejauhan tampak juga pita merah-nya berkibar tertiup angin. Tak jauh dari hadapannya, sebuah mulut gua dijaga dua orang bertopeng dengan jubah hitam telah muncul. Ia masuk tanpa ragu-ragu dan menemukan sebuah tempat pertemuan pilar dan jembatan layang di atas kegelapan.

"lapor Danzou-sama."

Pria tua di ujung sana terlihat melirik kearahnya sebentar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kiroii-senkou menemui Hokage-sama hari ini. Mereka membicarakan tentang Hatake kakashi.. dan perekrutannya menjadi ANBU Hokage."

Danzou masih memasang wajah tenangnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah merogoh saku-nya, kemudian melemparkan sebuah gulungan sepanjang 2 hasta tangan ke arah Anbu tadi yang ditangkap dengan cukup sigap.

"seseorang akan menemanimu. Kau dan dirinya kutugaskan untuk menukar gulungan itu dengan salah satu sannin di laboratorium Konoha di tengah hutan."

Tiba-tiba dari dalam kegelapan, diikuti dengan isyarat tangan Danzou munculah seorang bocah lainnya yang kelihatannya lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari bocah Serigala tadi. Orang itu berambut cokelat, dengan topeng bercorak hijau dan merah.

"Tenzou akan menemanimu dalam perjalanan ini. Ia juga akan menjelaskan tentang medan misi yang kalian hadapi."

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan itu, secara singkat keduanya pun berlalu pergi dengan melompat keluar dari dalam markas. Ookami, si serigala dengan kepandaian-nya yang cukup mumpuni cukup bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Tenzou. Anak itu kelihatan amat sangat cepat bahkan diusianya yang masih teramat muda. Dengan ini mereka menemukan sebuah hutan hijau milik Konohagakure yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

"kau cukup cepat."Tenzou menyela diamnya keduanya. "tapi tidak cukup cepat dibandingkan aku."

Mereka berdua menjalani beberapa lompatan dahan dalam hening. Sampai pada satu pohon terbesar, tenzou berhenti. Ia memberi isyarat pada Anbu serigala dibelakangnya untuk mengikutinya dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu. Termasuk diantaranya lokasi Laboratorium yang terpencil dan dalam pengawasan ekstra ANBU Hokage. Ada beberapa kelemahan disana, meski begitu jika tertangkap berarti kau mati. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

Naruto dari balik topeng Ookami-nya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tahu, ia dilarang banyak berbicara sejak sekarang. Jadi seberapapun keingintahuannya akan hal tersebut, ia membungkamnya dalam diam.

"aku mendengar istilah Menukar. Apa artinya kita harus melakukannya diam-diam?"

Tenzou menggeleng.

"kau pasti belum mengerti. Tapi tidak denganku, ini bukan urusan langsung dengan sang sannin Orochimaru. Tetapi dengan salah satu clan yang menjadi objek percobaannya. Dengan begitu artinya kita harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

Mereka terus berdiskusi selama beberapa saat. Sebuah rencana telah disusun keduanya untuk mensukseskan rencana ini. Jadi mereka kembali bergerak, sampai tiba akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah tempat di ujung hutan. Tenzou berhenti berlari diikuti dengan Ookami. Mereka hendak melangkah, secara perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Krekek!

Naruto tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting kayu kering, itu sebuah hal yang wajar andai saja tidak ada tanto yang tiba-tiba bersiap menyabet kepalanya. Refleks, ia menunduk, kemudian melakukan pergeseran tubuh hendak memukul orang tadi.

Duakh!

Tapi diluar dugaannya, ia hanya memukul asap. Semuanya berlangsung cepat sampai satu tanto lagi bersiap mengiris tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Syaaaaat!

Ia melompat, mengaktifkan sharingannya secara otomatis dan melemparkan kunai kearah orang yang menyerangnya.

Syuuut-syuuut-syuuut!

Boooofft!

. . . . . . . . .

Asap kembali mengepul dibawah. Naruto dengan sepasang mata menyalanya mengantisipasi serangan yang akan diarahkan kepadanya.

"keluar kau! Aku bukan musuh!"

Trank!

Dari mata naruto, ia bisa melihat seseorang berkumis yang tampaknya pria dewasa mendesaknya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. "apa yang kau lakukan disini konoha-nin?! Apa kau ingin menyergap Orochimaru-sama?! Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Naruto melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak. Disisi lain, lawannya melakukan hal yang sama.

"sudah kubilang aku ini bukan musuh!"

Sejenak suasana mendingin. Naruto bisa sedikit melonggarkan napasnya, asap-asap pengganggu tadi menghilang. Disana, hampir di setiap sisi tiba-tiba muncul orang-orang lain. Ada yang muda, tua, dewasa, anak-anak dan beberapa ibu-ibu muda.

"lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"tanya orang tadi memulai. "kau sudah melihat kami dan sekarang apa? Katakan apa maksud dan tujuanmu kemari!"

Mata naruto jelalatan, ia melirik kearah semua orang yang berada disana. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Naruto bertanya. Ia mencoba melangkah kearah salah satu dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Tapi yang ada pria yang tadi menyerangnya kelihatan marah dan menggertakkan giginya.

"kami adalah pelayan Orochimaru-sama. Mendedikasikan hidup kami untuk-nya dan keselamatannya."

Naruto tertegun. "mengapa begitu?"

Pria dewasa di ujung sana melangkah mendekat. "tak ada yang terlalu perduli pada nasib clan kecil seperti kami. Bahkan sekadar menganggap kekuatan kamipun tidak, kami kehilangan desa dan keturunan kami. Dan Orochimaru-sama membantu kami dengan menyediakan tempat ini serta berjanji untuk keterlanjutan generasi kami dikedepannya."

Naruto kelihatan berpikir. Sejenak ia menurunkan kunai-nya, hendak melangkah kearah salah satu ibu-ibu anak-anak disana. Tapi mereka semua kelihatan mundur dan menyingkir, orang yang diasumsikan naruto sebagai ketua clan ini menatap kearahnya tajam.

"jangan mendekati mereka!"

Tiba-tiba pria itu langsung menyerangnya lagi. Tentu saja naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat keudara. Tapi ada pria lain lagi yang telah menunggu-nya, orang itu hendak menghantamnya kebawah, naruto menangkisnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan. Ia melakukan gerakan salto dan menendang orang tersebut dengan sedikit tekanan cakra dikaki-nya.

Brakh!

Tap!

Di bawah, orang yang ditendang naruto langsung dihampiri kolega-nya. Beberapa batuan gua juga ambrol karena terhantam tubuh pria tersebut.

"kau melakukan kesalahan Konoha-nin!"

Mata naruto melebar, saat ia berbalik orang tadi sudah berada di depannya. Tentu saja naruto menghindari sergapan tersebut, ia bermaksud memukul pria tadi. Tapi apa yang terjadi diluar perkiraannya. Kepulan asap menghiasi udara disekitarnya. Naruto langsung melompat mengantisipasi kejadian ini.

Duakh!

Bahu naruto terkena tendangan, ia agak kehilangan keseimbangan tapi masih sempat mendarat pada salah satu gundukan batu dalam gua tersebut.

"aku tak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak bermanfaat. Aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan sebuah pesan."ujar naruto keras. "kalian tak boleh salah paham padaku. Aku berada di pihak yang sama dengan kalian."

Ketua clan Iburi itu melengos. "kami tak mempercayaimu. Tugas ini selalu dilakukan Tenzou sebelumnya!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya. "aku datang bersama Tenzou! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mempercayai apa yang kukatakan!?"

"kebohongan yang menyedihkan! Tangkap dia!"teriaknya pada pria lainnya. "kita harus meringkus musuh Orochimaru-sama!"

Dalam sekejab, di ruangan tersebut mulai tampak asap-asap yang menguar memenuhi ruangan. Naruto dengan sharingannya tahu itu bukan asap buatan bom asap ninja. Jadi saat asap tersebut mendekatinya, ia membuat handseal dengan cepat. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada sebuah peringatan. Dan peringatan itu menuntunnya pada jutsu yang baru dipelajarinya.

 **"katon : Goukakyou no jutsu!"**

Seketika asap-asap tadi menghilang digantikan orang-orang yang sekarang menghindar. Naruto menyemburkan bola apinya sampai menggembung sebesar 2 meter.

"lari!"

Gledebooom!

Api tadi menabrak dinding gua. Mengakibatkan reruntuhan-reruntuhan kecil gua. Para anggota clan Iburi langsung menyingkir menghindari ledakan jutsu.

Brakh!

Tap-tap!

Naruto mendarat ketanah dengan ringan. Ia memandang kearah para anggota clan yang berada disana. "jadi apa kalian masih-"

"serang dia!"

Dari segala penjuru semua pria disana menyerbu kearah naruto. Ada yang bergerak memukul, ada yang bergerak menendang, dan ada yang bersiap menerkam kepala naruto.

"Tenzou! Dimana kau?!"teriak naruto mencari rekannya untuk memohon pertolongan. "mereka ini menyusahkanku!"

Duakh!

Naruto menyingkirkan salah satu anggota clan, tapi serangan lain langsung terarah kearah wajahnya. Ia tak sempat menghindar, alhasil serangan tersebut mengenainya dengan telak. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping. Ia mendapati si ketua clan sudah bersiap menusuknya dengan senjata berjenis tanto.

Jrush!

Naruto menusuknya, ia berpikir itu bisa menghentikan semuanya. Tapi apa yang diperkirakannya salah. Ternyata tubuh tadi hanyalah sebuah kawarimi menggantikan asap dari arah atas gua yang terarah padanya.

. . . . . . . .

Brukh!

"a-aapa yang kau lakukan?!"naruto menggelepar-gelepar. "ini sakit sekali!"

Salah satu anggota berdiri di dekatnya. Memandangnya tanpa ampun, "itu jutsu rahasia clan kami."

Semua orang menonton. Naruto merasakan lehernya tertekik, ia memegangi lehernya. Tapi saraf jantungnya terasa di tikam, ia terus menggelepar-gelepar menahan sakit.

"aaaah!"

"jika kau menginginkan pengetahuan. Seketika jutsu itu berhenti di jantung maka hanya hitungan beberapa detik kau akan mati."

Naruto ikut merasakan hal tersebut, bahkan mata sharingannya juga telah secara otomatis nonaktif karena gangguan di dalam tubuhnya.

"a-..aapa yang k-kkau lakukan gha?!"

Tiba-tiba dari atas undak-undakan batu gua. Seseorang bertopeng muncul, ia mendarat tepat dekat Anbu yang menggelepar-gelepar tersebut.

"lepaskan dia."

Salah satu anggota clan langsung berteriak. "Tenzou!"ia bersiap lari untuk memeluk bocah bernama tenzou itu. Tapi ibunya menghalanginya, tenzou dengan wajah datar yang sama masih berdiri di dekat Anbu tadi. Kali ini diikuti dengan sejumlah KI yang ditembakkannya.

"kubilang berhenti atau kau juga akan mati bersamanya!"

Salah satu pria hendak mencegahnya. Tapi Tenzou menghindar dengan baik dan memukul orang tadi ringan.

"jika rekanku mati maka ketua clan kalian juga mati. Jika sudah begitu maka kalian akan kehilangan satu anggota clan lagi."

Semua orang terdiam di tempatnya.

"kalau kalian tak ingin juga menghentikan ini maka akan kulakukan dengan cara kasar."ujar Tenzou sambil membuat serangkaian seal jutsu.

 **"Mokuton : Mokujuheki!"**

Seketika dari depan mereka muncul satu kubah kayu berlapis-lapis, kubah tersebut muncul mengungkung sang Anbu yang menggeliat-geliat. Dalam beberapa waktu tampak jelas bahwa kubah buatan itu membuat tekanan penuh ketubuh di bawahnya. Semua anggota clan Iburi yang melihat ini kelihatan membelalakan mata panik.

"sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Taichou!"

Tenzou mempertahankan Jutsu-nya. "keluarlah! Kau tak perlu membunuhnya. Biarkan aku menangani ini."

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tapi asap yang ditunggu mereka tak juga keluar. Hal ini membuat Tenzou mengeraskan rahangnya.

"kau tak akan pernah tahu mengapa aku berada disini. Dan apa yang kubawa. Kubilang hentikan!"

Krap! Krap! Krap!

Beberapa lembar lapisan kayu menutup kubah tadi. Melapisinya untuk memastikan benda didalamnya kehabisan pasokan udara. Semua anggota clan hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan hal ini, mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun sebab orang paling kuat diantara mereka masih berada disana. Jika ketua mereka saja kalah, bagaimana dengan mereka. Detik-detik berlangsung alot, sebelum akhirnya sebuah asap keluar dari celah antara kayu-kayu itu.

Sesosok manusia terbentuk. Kubah tadi menghilang dengan diakhirinya seal Tenzou.

"kau begitu keras kepala. Tahukah kau bahwa aku bisa membunuhnya kapanpun aku mau? Menghentikan detak jantungnya akan terasa sama mudahnya dengan membalikkan telapak tangan."kecam ketua clan itu. "jadi katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Tenzou mengabaikan hal tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati Anbu Ookami yang topengnya telah melorot.

"apa kau ingin menyelamatkannya?"tanya dingin ketua clan itu. "kalau begitu kau sama sekali tak boleh dianggap sebagai sekutu kami."

"TENZOU!"salah satu anggota clan memanggil kearah bocah 12 tahunan itu histeris. Ia berusaha untuk menghambur ke arah anak lelaki itu. "Aku merindukanmu saudaraku!"katanya sambil memeluk Tenzou erat. Melihat interaksi ini Tenzou hanya bergeming, sementara ketua clan kelihatan tidak senang.

"aku akan membereskannya untuk diinterogasi. Lagipula ia kelihatan kelelahan."desis Tenzou sambil melepaskan pelukan bocah wanita itu terhadapnya. "aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Tenzou melangkah kearah tubuh Ookami. Ia memeriksanya sebentar, sementara ketua clan tadi mengisyaratkan anak wanita-nya untuk berbalik bersama anggota lainnya.

"jangan coba-coba untuk melepaskannya."ujarnya memperingati sambil melangkah pergi.

.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Tenzou menatap kedalam kegelapan secara serius. Di dalam sana, samar-samar seseorang bergerak, dengan cahaya yang didapat dari sepasang mata angker berwarna merah yang berputar pelan. Disana, orang tersebut telah memanggul sebuah gulungan. Gulungan dengan panjang sama tapi ketebalan berbeda yang disampirkan ke atas punggung. Tenzou yang melihat ini memberikan anggukan kecilnya. Ia dengan kesigapan memadai langsung meraba ke atas kantung senjatanya, mencari-cari sesuatu berbentuk kertas fuinjutsu yang ditempelkannya secara dengan segera keatas permukaan wajah si Anbu yang tergeletak.

"kau harus cepat. Aku akan menyelesaikannya tanpa membuat mereka curiga."Tenzou berujar simpel. Di dalam kegelapan sana, seseorang dibalik topengnya menganggukkan perintah tersebut.

"jaga dirimu. Buat pertunjukan lain yang lebih menarik."setelah berkata seperti itu sosok tadipun pergi menyelinap keluar gua. Meninggalkan Tenzou yang mengamati tiruan tubuh di dekatnya.

Ya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukan mereka hanyalah pengalih perhatian semata?

Selepas melakukan hal tersebut ia kembali memasuki gua dengan sebelumnya mengikat clon sandra tersebut dengan tali dan di gantungkan di kedua sisi gua.

. . . . . . . . .

Di luar gua Naruto berlari-lari dengan sigap. Satu demi satu pohon dilewatinya dengan ringan dan mudah.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Kali ini perjalananya begitu hening. Ia sendirian dan itu bukan masalah, yang terpenting adalah keberhasilannya membawa scroll tersebut dan menukarnya dengan gulungan lain yang entah apa isinya. Bagi seorang Anbu gulungan misi yang dibawa jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan nyawa dan keselamatan diri sendiri. itu mutlak, dan dengan pengajaran yang baru didapatnya naruto sadar bahwa itu adalah sebuah keharusan baginya mensukseskan misi ini tanpa banyak bertanya tentang isi dari gulungan.

Sebuah gulungan dengan ketebalan beberapa inchi yang mengancam nyawa. Hal itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

' _...Naruto. tahukah kau apa yang paling penting dari sebuah ninjutsu?'_

' _..cakra. tanpa cakra ninjutsu tidak mungkin dilakukan.'_

' _tapi tahukah kau bahwa dalam ninjutsu itu lebih penting sebuah gulungan?'_

' _apa maksudmu kertas-kertas ini?'_

' _hahaha.. kau belum mengerti naruto. Ini bukan hanya sekadar barang tak berharga.. di dalamnya bisa jadi terdapat sebuah bom waktu yang bisa mengejutkan semua orang. Kau tak akan mengerti kapan itu akan aktif dan meledak. Bahkan untuk menyadarkan diri dari itu saja bisa jadi kau tidak bisa.'_

' _ibu benar-benar aneh. Ini adalah kertas biasa, katakan padaku dimana leluconnya!'_

 _Satu tepukan di atas kepala mendarat._

' _itu artinya jika yang kau bawa sebuah ninjutsu penting yang bisa kau pelajari dan suwaktu-waktu bisa menjadi bom. Tahukah kau bahwa tanpa gulungan bahkan cakra-pun akan jadi tidak berguna? Dalam dunia ninja menukar ninjutsu misi dengan nyawa adalah sebuah tindakan yang biasa. Akan jadi bodoh jika bom waktu itu berada di tangan musuhmu dan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh mereka. Itu berarti keberhasilanmu untuk membawa gulungan yang kau antar haruslah besar, itu penting. Sepenting mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri.'_

 _. . . . . . . . ._

' _dan mengapa aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku? Bukankah itu artinya aku hanya dijadikan alat?'_

' _itu kenyataannya. Tapi memang sebuah shinobi selalu menjadi alat. Kau akan mengerti, meskipun itu menjengkelkan tapi itu adalah fakta kebenaran. Dan hidup tanpa tanggung jawab sosial itu jauh lebih buruk dibanding kesepian. Karena itulah definisi kesepian yang sesungguhnya. Hidup tanpa arah dan tujuan dan menjadi sampah. Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa hidup itu memerlukan sebuah pencapaian? Mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain akan menjadi pencapaianpaling diinginkan semua pengabdi di dunia ini.'_

' _kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pengabdi. Tentu saja aku akan mengabdi bersama ibu setelah ini berakhir!'_

Rasanya naruto ingin mencibir semua ucapan itu. Dia yang begitu tolol dan naif untuk mengakui itu, tapi itulah ia, seseorang yang telah dibuang dan dijadikan bahan olok-olok. Mengingat dulu betapa ia memuja ibu, lambat-laun membuatnya ingin muntah. Bagaimana bisa ia tertipu sedemikian lama?

Sriiiiing!

Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan dan kurang berkonsentrasi terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya. Seseorang telah menyerangnya dengan kunai, dan kunai tersebut mendarat tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"siapa kau?"

Tak ada basa-basi yang terdengar, namun berikutnya naruto merasa ada seseorang yang lewat disekitarnya. Mata sharingannya otomatis diaktifkan, tapi begitu ia berbalik sesuatu telah menunggunya. Sesuatu yang amat mengejutkan dan membuatnya sampai menyipitkan matanya.

'ini..'

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9 (Pertemuan dengan Uchiha lain)

Chapter 9

Pertemuan dengan Uchiha lain.

. . . . . . . .

'ini...'

"apa kau merasa terkejut?"tanya sosok berjubah berpenutup kepala itu datar. "kukira aku sudah mengatakan kita akan bertemu kembali."

Mata naruto memicing, otomatis ia berusaha melindungi gulungan bagian dari misi-nya. Mata sharingan dua tomoe-nya berputar menganalisa keadaan. Sementara orang dihadapannya kelihatan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sosok bertopeng itu seperti melakukan penilaian terhadap bocah dihadapannya.

"kau sudah membangkitkannya. Sharingan itu,"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku yakin kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu."tegas naruto sambil mengambil kunai di kantungnya.

"jadi lekas katakan!"

Sunyi sebentar. Sosok tegap itu kelihatan tidak terpengaruh.

"aku tak ingin mencari masalah. Aku datang karena aku ingin menawarimu sesuatu."ujarnya sambil bergerak turun kebawah pohon. Naruto yang melihat ini mengikuti pergerakan si lawan. Sepintas, ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu, senyum kecilnya mengembang setelah beberapa lama kelihatan bertepekur.

"kau orang yang melakukan Ninjutsu waktu itu."

Dengusan napas terdengar mengikuti komentar naruto. Pria tadi menghadapkan diri kearah hutan kematian, "untuk anak kecil seusiamu kau cukup berbakat. Seperti kataku waktu itu, aku ingin menguji sesuatu.. bukankah kau selalu ingin mempelajari ninjutsu?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Perlahan, mata sharingannya kembali menjadi hitam seperti sedia kala.

"ha'i. Tapi aku telah diperingatkan akan satu hal oleh seseorang, dan kelihatannya aku tidak bisa belajar apapun darimu karena hal itu."

Anbu tadi berbalik. Ia memandang naruto lekat-lekat meminta penjelasan.

"kau kelihatan tidak tahu diuntung."tukasnya datar. "aku datang untuk mengajarimu sesuatu, aku tidak tanya apakah kau berminat atau tidak. Aku tak perduli, apakah kau sudah merasa lebih kuat dariku? Bocah sepertimu hanya akan mati diluaran sana."

Naruto membuang napasnya asal, "seseorang memperingatiku. Tak ada non Uchiha yang bisa menjadi Sensei Uchiha. Aku tak perduli apa yang kau katakan. Aku harus pergi."

Naruto bersiap-siap hendak pergi. Tapi seketika ia hendak berlari menjauh dua buah kunai melayang didekatnya, lengkap dengan dua buah kertas peledak yang telah dinyalakan.

"kalau begitu kau harus membuktikan kapasitasmu dulu dihadapanku!"

DUAAAAAAAAR!

Asap mengepul memenuhi udara. Naruto menghilang ke antara pepohonan setelah melakukan jutsu kawarimi sambil bersembunyi. Matanya memandang kebawah dengan pandangan waspada.

"apa kau mencariku?"

. . . . . . . .

Trank!

Beruntung naruto cukup cepat meletakkan kunai-nya di depan wajah sebab paling tidak katana Anbu dihadapannya tidak jadi mengenai wajahnya.

"kau pikir kau sudah cukup hebat?"

Naruto melompat mundur. Ia melayang di udara sambil melemparkan tiga buah shurikken.

Sriiiiing!

Trank! trank! trank!

Tiba-tiba sosok tadi menghilang, ia muncul kembali kearah naruto lewat belakang.

Syaaaaaaat!

Naruto menghindar. Ia melompat lebih tinggi sambil mengayunkan kakinya kearah wajah si Anbu. Tendangan itu dihindari dengan mudah, naruto melompat kembali ke belakang untuk mengambil ancang-ancang.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Duakh!

Naruto terlempar ke bawah. Beruntung ia cukup sigap untuk memasang kuda-kuda.

"caramu berbicara benar-benar percaya diri seperti kebanyakan Uchiha."Anbu tadi menyusul turun dan mendarat menggunakan kedua kakinya santai begitu menyentuh tanah. "tapi sayang, cara bertarungmu benar-benar bukan seperti kebanyakan Uchiha. Menyedihkan sekali."

"aku tak meminta pendapat darimu! Tidak penting apakah aku bertarung seperti Uchiha atau tidak, aku memiliki sharingan. Dan itu sudah pasti membuktikan bahwa aku adalah Uchiha!"

Anbu tadi tertawa mengejek.

"para Uchiha tak memperdulikan apakah kau memiliki sharingan atau tidak. Itu tidak penting! Clan uchiha adalah pengendali Katon yang baik. Semua clan berelemen katon, dan mereka mampu mengendalikannya dengan baik. Apa harus kukatakan bahwa tanpa elemen katon kau tidaklah diakui sebagai uchiha?"

Naruto mematung ditempatnya.

"apa harus kupanggilkan dulu ibu yang kau sayangi itu agar kau bisa merengek? Uchiha mana yang selemah dirimu. Dan bahkan kau bukan anaknya! Betapa bodoh dirimu sampai mengharapkan orang asing itu. Tak tahu kah kau bahwa Uchiha adalah clan yang terbaik? Kelihatannya kau hanya bisa mempermalukan clan. Lihat dirimu, betapa rendah kau hingga..-"

" **Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu!"**

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menyemburkan api besar itu ke arah si Anbu. Ia menggembungkan dada-nya dan meletakkan dua jari depan mulut seperti yang telah diajarkan oleh mentornya sebelum hari ini. Tapi bukannya hal lain yang didapatkannya seperti kematian si Anbu malah sebaliknya. Orang tadi hanya perlu berdiri ditempatnya sambil bersedekap karena bola api-nya tak bisa bergerak sampai menyentuh radius tempat pria itu berdiri.

Naruto langsung menghentikan jutsunya. Dihadapannya, Anbu tadi kelihatan masih seperti sebelumnya. Berdiri dengan pose tenang tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

"para Uchiha bisa membuat lebih baik dibandingkan itu. Itu agak terlalu kecil bagi Uchiha se-usiamu sebenarnya."

"berhentilah berbicara!"

"apa aku sudah menyinggung dirimu?"balas di Anbu santai. "atau seperti kataku tadi. Kau harusnya-"

Naruto langsung berlari kearah si Anbu. Mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan mata sharingan yang berapi-api. Dihadapannya hanya ada satu orang Anbu yang dengan kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan hati. Tak perduli harusnya ia sudah kembali dari misi, Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia benar-benar harus membunuh orang dihadapannya. Atau paling tidak menyakiti, rasanya begitu sakit saat itu hingga yang berada dipikirannya hanya satu.

DUAKH!

Anbu tadi tidak menangkis atau mengelak. Ia tetap berdiri, sekalipun itu membuatnya menerima pukulan bocah dihadapannya. Tepat di wajah, hingga topeng yang dikenakannya sedikit bergeser walau itu tidak sampai mengungkapkan identitas dirinya. Mata mereka berhadapan, sebelah tangannya menangkap lengan bocah yang memukulnya sebelum bocah itu berhasil mendarat.

"kebencianmu itu. Aku merasakannya.. bukankah itu kebencian karena kau telah dihianati orang yang kau sayangi? Wanita berambut pirang yang dulu begitu kau hormati itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak berontak saat tubuhnya ditahan di udara.

"aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya hidupmu."imbuh si Anbu sambil perlahan menurunkan bocah tersebut. "kau begitu kurang kasih sayang, menderita sejak kecil dan kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap orang disekitarmu."

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia memandang pria besar dihadapannya dengan teliti. "kau tak perlu tahu apapun. Kau hanya terlalu percaya diri, kau tak tahu apapun tentangku."

Orang dihadapannya menyentuhnya, lebih tepatnya mengelus kepalanya dan memaksanya mendongak. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain hingga naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang tersebut juga memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam pekat.

"mata sharingan itu yang membuktikannya. Apa kau juga ingin jadi pembohong dengan tidak mengakuinya?"

". . . . . . . . ."

"jika alasanmu untuk menolakku adalah karena aku bukan uchiha dan tak memiliki Sharingan, kau salah besar. Seperti kataku, aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau.. tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku benar-benar ingin melatihmu."

"ap-maksudmu?"

Orang tadi menarik tangannya dari kepala Naruto. Dan tepat waktu ia melakukannya, dari dalam lubang topeng yang teramat gelap, sesuatu sewarna merah darah muncul, lengkap dengan tiga tomoe yang bersinar.

"karena aku juga Uchiha. Kau tak bisa menolakku menjadikanmu sebagai muridku."

Detik itu juga naruto kelihatan berpikir keras. "aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkan imbalan, pasti ada yang kau inginkan. Jadi apakah itu?"

Orang tadi tak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya ia malah melangkah maju meninggalkan naruto beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"aku tak akan memintanya sekarang. Tapi pasti kulakukan dalam waktu dekat, dan lagi kau tak boleh memberitahu siapapun bahwa sejak sekarang aku menjadi gurumu. Termasuk didalamnya kesatuanmu.. jangan beritahu siapapun tentang pertemuan ini. Sampai waktunya nanti kau kuperbolehkan melakukannya."ia bersiap-siap pergi.

"ngomong-ngomong, kita bisa berlatih minggu depan. Di training ground Uchiha yang telah kupilih."

Naruto tercenung. Tapi sebelum orang tadi benar-benar pergi, ia menyatakan sesuatu yang begitu menjadi misteri baginya.

"siapa namamu?"

.

"... Tobi.. panggil saja aku seperti itu."

'jadi uchiha tobi ya?'pikir naruto sambil mengamati orang tadi beranjak menjauh. Sekarang ia sendiri menonaktifkan sharingan dua tomoe-nya, lalu berbalik kearah rute awal-nya yang sebelumnya menuju kearah markas kesatuan ROOT di tengah hutan kematian.

'ucapannya seolah-olah ia sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Apakah ia benar-benar mengenalku? Itu sedikit menjadi misteri. Ia memperlakukanku seolah aku bukan orang baru baginya. Mengapa ia harus memilihku menjadi muridnya dibanding orang lain yang juga uchiha?'

Dengan begitu dua orang berambut hitam dengan topeng itu melaju kearah yang ditujunya masing-masing. Yang satu mengarah kearah tengah hutan, sedangkan yang lain pergi menuju ke arah perkotaan di desa konoha.

'satu langkah lainnya.'pikir Anbu dewasa bertopeng polos tersebut.

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan hokage tiba-tiba seorang Anbu muncul begitu saja. Hokage ketiga yang tengah berdiri sambil menghisap cerutunya langsung mengarahkan atensi-nya kearah sana. Mendapati seseorang dengan armor keabuan yang berjongkok di tengah ruangan.

"lapor Hokage-sama!"

Awan keorenan telah menghiasi cakrawala. Hokage ketiga memberikan tanggapan berupa anggukan ringan sebagai jawaban. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Anbu tadi melanjutkan laporan yang akan disampaikannya. Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya sendiri sering terganggu, itu terbukti dari kerutan di dahinya yang tidak juga menghilang sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

"aku mendengarkannya Karasu."timpalnya karena Anbu tadi tak kunjung menyampaikan laporannya.

"apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Anbu tadi menggeleng ringan, sesuatu yang membuat Hokage ketiga langsung mengangkat jemarinya dan menjentikkannya ke udara. Seketika semua Anbu yang berada di dalam ruangan keluar dari lokasi persembunyiannya. Entah itu di atap, menempel di dinding, dekat jendela, dekat lantai dan di pojokan ruangan. Kebetulan hari itu asisten Hokage ketiga sedang tidak berada diruangannya. Jadi klop bahwa hanya ada keduanya yang mengisi ruangan.

"maaf jika aku terus-terusan membuat privasi yang merepotkanmu seperti ini."mulai si Anbu yang perlahan berdiri dari jongkoknya. "aku belum bisa mempercayai siapapun. Bahkan jika itu bukan dirimu, entah siapa yang akan kupercayai. Di dunia ini aku tak lagi memiliki kepercayaan meski antar rekan satu kesatuanku."

Sosok bertopeng gagak itu berdiri. Kali ini ia memandang Hokage-nya langsung dimata, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya dalam hal krisis seperti saat ini. Konoha belumlah pulih pasca perang dunia ketiga. Dan saat ini, ditengah keadaan yang sedang benar-benar lemah, sudah kewajibannyalah mengawasi para tikus pengerat Konoha yang memanfaatkan keadaan. Ia sebagai shinobi konoha.

"kau tahu.. sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali."

Kali ini Anbu tadi melanagkah mendekati jendela tempat Sandaime Hokage berdiri. Ia ikut-ikutan memandang Konoha sore itu.

"aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Itu adalah jalanku, Shinobi tanpa nama ynag melindungi Konoha dari dalam kegelapan dan tak dikenal."

Hiruzen sarutobi, si Sandaime Hokage mengepulkan asap kelabu-nya ke udara.

"rasanya pasti menyenangkan bisa seperti dirimu. Beraksi di luar sana tanpa terbebani tugas konyol penuh kertas seperti ini. Menghadapi musuh tanpa kenal lelah dan takut, sesungguhnya aku sendiri merasa tidak cocok dengan kehidupan yang kujalani. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Hiruzen.."Anbu tadi menyentuh lengan pemimpin negara tersebut ragu-ragu.

"aku membawakan sebuah berita tak menyenangkan yang aku sendiri pasti akan sukar menyatakannya padamu. Ini begitu mendesak dan aku tak tahu harus mengingkapkan apa, kau adalah pemimpin Konoha dan aku tak memiliki kendali apapun untuk memutuskannya."

Sandaime menatap jauh ke tengah desa. Seolah-olah dirinya tidak berada di dalam ruangan sunyi tersebut. Pria itu masih menghisap cerutunya, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya ia berhenti. Mengeluarkan tembakau dari tempat antik itu, dan menyimpannya ke dalam jubah. Itu semua tak lepas dari pengawasan Anbu berambut hitam itu.

"jadi.. seberapa banyak kali ini pelanggaran yang dilakukannya... Kagami?"

Si Anbu bertopeng menggeleng lemah.

"lebih dari apa yang aku dan dirimu bisa bayangkan. Ia sudah terlalu jauh bergerak kali ini. Kuharap kau bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bijak."

Sandaime memberikan anggukan. Ia membuat seal singkat hingga sekepulan asap pekat memenuhi udara.

"ini sudah saatnya.. Kagami."

Dari balik kepulan asap, Sandaime telah melepaskan jubah Hokagenya, berganti dengan pakaian jaring-jaring kawat lengkap dengan bendana dengan pelindung kepala dan simbol Konoha di dahi. Seragamnya berwarna hitam pekat, sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari kebiasaannya. Melihat hal tersebut Anbu dihadapannya sedikit menghela napasnya agak lelah.

"kau harus memutuskannya. Kuharap kau bisa berlaku sebaik-baiknya kali ini."

Sandaime menggigit ujung jarinya sendiri dan menggelarkan scroll panjang lainnya. Ia mengoleskan darahnya kesana dan kepulan asap lainnya muncul. Sebuah tongkat hitam senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan cincin kuning cerah di kedua sisinya muncul. Ia menggenggam tongkat itu dan menyangganya di punggung.

"kali ini aku akan menghentikannya. Kita harus bergegas Kagami!"

"ha'i!"

Mereka pun keluar dengan segera dari gedung Hokage. Pria bertopeng gagak itu memimpin di depan diikuti sang kepala Negara dan satu Anbu lainnya yang mengiringi sang Hokage. Ketiganya melangkah membelah senja. Perjalanan yang dilakukan kali ini amat sedikit sekali pembicaraannya.

"apa yang kau maksud-"perkataan sandaime terpotong oleh kesadaranya sendiri akan sesuatu. Saat itu Karasu si pemimpin jalan meliriknya sedikit lantas memberikan anggukan.

"lebih dari yang kita bayangkan."ulangnya mengulangi perkataannya sebelumnya. "kuharap kau bisa menafsirkan apa yang kumaksud."

Seketika rahang Hokage ketiga mengeras. Ia memacu kaki-nya jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya bahkan hingga ia sendiri berlari mendahului Anbu yang memandu-nya. Kali ini, bahkan udara Hutan kematian yang mereka lintasi terasa menjadi begitu pekat akibat kemarahannya. Pria itu berlari laksana angin, bergerak laksana kilat yang mengaburkan daun-daun pohon disekitarnya. Hingga bahkan pergerakan dirinya-pun terasa amat samar, situasi benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kehadiran bulan purnama penuh yang menerangi malam perjalanan mereka diangkasa sana.

"kita harus bergegas jika tidak ingin tertinggal."kata Karasu sambil melirik Anbu lain yang menjadi bawahannya, "kuharap kau bisa menandingi kecepatan Hokage ketiga."

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Malam itu suasana begitu kelam terkecuali dengan kehadiran bulan di angkasa sana. Hokage ketiga berlari secepat-cepatnya ke puncak bukit di dalam satu penjuru bukit yang mengelilingi Konoha dekat dengan Lembah akhir yang airnya berkilauan tertimpa sinar bulan. Mereka langsung menyergap kearah satu arah, menuju ke puncak tempat dua buah makam besar pendiri Konoha dan pemimpin Konoha yang agung disemayamkan. Tetapi pandangan Mata sang Sarutobi langsung menjadi tidak bersemangat saat mendapati apa yang paling di khawatirkannya menjadi kenyataan.

"kosong?!"

Dua Anbu muncul di dekatnya. Yang satu mengikuti arah geraknya sedang yang lain, dengan mata berkilauan kemerahan langsung menyelidik kearah sebaliknya.

Hokage ketiga mengeraskan rahangnya. "berani-beraninya Orochimaru!"

Dari apa yang terlihat, dua buah makam tersebut sudah terbongkar. Memperlihatkan dua buah peti yang tampaknya telah dikosongkan oleh seseorang. Rahang Hiruzen makin mengeras begitu ia sendiri terjun ke dalam lubang itu untuk memeriksa kedua mayat mendiang kage sebelum dirinya. Belum sekalipun Anbu lain melihat betapa marahnya sang Hokage ketiga.

"Karasu! Lacak kearah mana cakra terakhir yang ditinggalkan Orochimaru-sannin! Kita harus bergegas."

Dari seberang lainnya, seseorang berbaju hitam dengan tanto dan topeng gagak muncul. Mata sharingannya secara langsung dimatikan.

"aku yakin hanya ada satu jalan untuk mengetahuinya Hokage-sama. Cakra disini terlalu banyak percabangannya, seseorang pasti sudah terlibat dalam hal ini. Terlalu banyak jejak cakra disini."lapor Karasu detail. Seketika ia mendekati sang Hokage dan menyentuh lengannya sejenak, "kecuali kalau ingat sesuatu. Aku yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan makam yang dicuri."

Mereka beradu pandang sejenak.

"kali ini dia benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Maafkan aku sensei!"desis Hiruzen pada angin. Karasu, kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mata sharingannya kembali menyala dan detik berikutnya ia melangkah kearah semak-semak. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan saat ini terkecuali menunggu. Tapi lebih dari itu, Kagami Uchiha dalam wujud Karasu-nya langsung kembali. Ditangannya, sesuatu mirip Pecahan Armor Biru milik Hokage kedua tergenggam dengan erat. Disisi lainnya, sebuah kertas rumit mirip kertas peledak ditemukan. Ia mencolek sandaime dan menyerahkan kedua benda itu.

"ini armor sensei. Dan pecahan kertas.. Fuinjutsu."

Sandaime langsung teringat sesuatu. Ia melirik kearah Karasu penuh makna sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari secepat-cepatnya kearah semak tempat tadi sang Anbu menemukan kedua pecahan tersebut.

"Nindaime.. Fuinjutsu... Terlarang. Aku yakin dia berada disana Karasu!"

Anbu lain yang berada disana hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan keduanya. Dalam satu sisi, ia hanyalah anak buah yang dinaungi oleh Hokage dan sang kapten yang kini berada dihadapannya. Mereka langsung melaju dengan cepat kearah sebuah pondok rendah yang mirip tempat persembunyian ditengah hutan. Sandaime berperan sebagai pemimpin rombongan.

BRAKH!

Pintu pondok ditendang lepas. Menampakkan wujud dari gulungan-gulungan tak berjumlah yang berada di dalamnya. Termasuk juga beberapa gelas dengan gelembung udara-nya. Tapi tak jauh dari sana, seseorang berambut hitam panjang berdiri sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Mata emasnya berkilat, sedangkan dihadapannya sudah tampak sebuah gulungan Fuinjutsu yang telah terbuka habis hingga scroll terakhir.

"apa yang kau lakukan Orochimaru?"

Pria berseragam Jounin Konoha itu tertawa kecil. "kelihatannya kau sudah berhasil menemukanku Sensei.. tapi semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau begitu terlambat jika datang untuk menghentikanku. Aku sudah berhasil sensei! Aku berhasil menemukan apa yang selama ini hanya misteri dan tak pernah ditemukan! Aku mendapatkannya dari sini sensei! Dari gulungan rahasia yang ternyata kau sembunyikan dariku bertahun-tahun!"

Sudut mata sandaime menangkap kearah siluet gulungan besar itu. Sudah terlambat, Gulungan rahasia itu telah dibaca habis bahkan bisa jadi telah dibuat salinan yang menyerupai isi gulungan aslinya.

"kau keterlaluan! Mengapa kau sampai melakukan ini pada mendiang Hokage Orochimaru! Gulungan itu adalah gulungan terlarang! Kau begitu lancang! Aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai muridku lagi!"

Orochimaru berdiri, ia menatap orang yang memakinya dengan pandangan bermain-main. Seringaian memenuhi bibirnya.

"khu-khu-khu, kau telah menyembunyikan rahasia besar disini sensei! Bersamamu! Andai kau tahu aku hanya ingin memajukan Konoha dan melindunginya! Aku hanya ingin mempelajarinya sensei! Apa ini begitu terlarang bagiku? Bahkan kau sendiri diperbolehkan membacanya! Mengapa tidak denganku sensei! Aku hanya ingin pengetahuan ini dikembangkan demi Konoha! Aku begitu mencintai Konoha sensei! Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Konoha!"

"diamlah Orochimaru! Cara gilamu tak pantas disebut sebagai mencintai Konoha! Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu! Serahkan gulungannya padaku dan menyerahlah. Kau sudah dikepung! Kau tak bisa melarikan diri kembali. Kembalilah kejalan yang benar Orochimaru."

Dengan sigap Orochimaru berbalik kebelakang, ia meraih gulungan itu tanpa rasa penyesalan meskipun ketiga orang dibelakangnya memandanginya dengan pandangan teramat ingin membunuh.

"kau selalu berkata padaku bahwa mempelajari setengah hal itu buruk. Dan kau selalu menuntutku untuk menguasai hal secara sempurna. Apakah aku salah jika aku menginginkan benda ini Sensei?"ditangannya sebuah gulungan besar telah kembali tergulung rapi. Di kedua tangannya dicengkeramnya gulungan tadi begitu erat.

"aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Menyerahlah Orochimaru dan serahkan Gulungannya!"

Melihat raut muka sandaime yang begitu terluka Karasu langsung berseru lantang. "kau sudah terkepung! Tak ada lagi celah untuk melarikan diri! Letakkan kembali gulungan ke tempatnya dan menyerahlah atas nama Konoha!"

Tapi Orochimaru tak akan mendapat gelar sannin jika ia bisa tumbang dengan ancaman seperti itu sebab dalam sekejaban mata ia langsung melemparkan tiga kunai bergantungan kertas peledak kearah ketiga orang di ambang pintu.

"sayang sekali. Aku harus membawanya sensei!"

DUAR!

Asap memnuhi ruangan sementara ketiga orang tadi melompat menghindar. Pada saat itu Orochimaru langsung berlari menggendong Gulungannya ke arah hutan. Lelaki itu begitu sebat, sementara Sandaime hanya mampu terdiam ditempat merenungi kesalahannya. Wajahnya begitu sedih, hingga bahkan kedua Anbu yang mendampinginya tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"..mulai saat ini.. Orochimaru-sannin kutetapkan menjadi Missing-nin Konohagakure dengan bayaran 800.000 Ryo untuk kepalanya. Beritahu ini agar dibuat dalam Bingo book dan umumkan kepada semua orang untuk memburunya."

Anbu yang satu langsung mengangguk menyanggupi. Ia langsung berlalu begitu perintah itu dikeluarkan.

"Hiruzen.."

"jangan katakan apapun Kagami. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekalipun hanya penghiburan.. aku telah gagal. Dan kegagalan ini adalah awal.. awal yang buruk."

"Hiruzen.."

Sandaime berlari keluar. Ia memandang kearah bulan yang sinarnya begitu cemerlang. Seketika air matanya meleleh, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kehilangan keseimbangan.

'apa salahku sensei hingga harus memikul beban seperti ini? Maafkan aku sensei.. dosaku pasti terlalu besar untuk bisa menemuimu kembali.'

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10 (Yondaime Konoha No sato)

makasih buat semua readers. mohon dukungannya di Kolom Review.

 **Root Of Uchiha**

Chapter 10

 **Yondaime Konoha**

. . . . . . . . .

Naruto melompat ke sana ke mari menghindari kunai-kunai yang dilemparkan padanya. Sesekali ia menangkiskan tanto-nya kearah benda-benda melayang itu. Membuat gerakan besi lancip ini berbelok dan mendarat tepat di dekat kakinya. Di depan sana, sebuah dinding besar dengan selongsong pelepas kunai sudah dipersiapkan. Dari cepatnya gerakan benda-benda tajam itu berjatuhan, kentara sekali bahwa jika ia lengah sedikit saja maka nyawanya sendiri menjadi taruhan.

Sriiiiiiing!

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto menangkis beberapa kunai yang melayang, tapi saat ia melompat sudah ada lagi selongsong yang menembakkan kunai kearahnya. Mata sharingannya bergerak dengan gesit memprediksi keadaan. Itu cukup membantu sebab ia belum juga terkena salah satu dari beragam kunai yang dilemparkan tersebut.

Wush!

Dalam gerak lambat, ia bisa melihat arah datangnya kunai, sangat tepat sehingga ia bisa bergerak berpindah lagi jika dinilai ia akan terkena serangan. Tapi sebuah pelatihan melelahkan tak berakhir ini amat menguras tenaga-nya. Termasuk didalamnya cakra yang dikeluarkan untuk menggunakan sharingan terus-menerus. Dari awal pelatihan ia sudah cukup menguasai keterampilan dasar mata ini. Prediksi dan bekas cakra, serta ia juga diajari menggunakan cakra kecil untuk membuat genjutsu mini berdasarkan perantara sharingannya. Tapi itu semua hanyalah awal, dalam praktik taijutsu tubuhnya masih benar-benar lemah.

Sriiiiiiiing!

Naruto melompat ke udara sambil melakukan salto secukupnya dan membuat gerakan menangkis. Beberapa kali, dalam hal ini ia melihat seniornya melakukan gerakan serupa. Dengan menggunakan sharingan ia bisa mencontoh apapun yang ia mau. Tapi disana juga kelemahannya. Ia bisa mencontoh apapun, melihat gerakan apapun secara detail tapi yang menjadi masalahnya..

Tubuhnya belum mampu bergerak secepat para seniornya.

Ctrash!

Matanya mengerjab saat sebuah tanto menebas kearah kepalanya. Beruntung ia cukup cepat menunduk dengan resiko kehilangan sedikit rambutnya yang berada di atas kepala.

Trank!

Dua tanto bertemu. Kedua mata crimsom dengan jumlah tomoe berbeda dipertemukan.

"kau lengah."

Dan seseorang pria besar dengan marga sama menendangnya ke belakang. Naruto sempat terhuyung, tapi ia sempat melakukan serangan balasan berupas shurikken yang melayang kearah Anbu bertopeng tadi. Tentu saja semua selongsong kunai lain masih berhamburan menyerang. Tapi kelihatannya itu bukan berarti apapun, sebab Anbu tadi bergerak seolah lebih cepat dibanding hujanan kunai.

"lihat aku kalau matamu mampu."kata pria itu sambil melompat ke udara. Ia meletakkan tantonya di depan dada, memalangkannya dalam sikap horizontal untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian melakukan gerakan lincah yang belum pernah tertangkap mata naruto. Orang tadi menangkis kunai di depannya, di sampingnya, kemudian tepat di depan matanya. Belum lagi kunai dari penjuru lain, dengan atau tanpa seal, dari yang ditatap naruto orang tadi langsung menghilang dalam sekejab. Tak lama kemudian dentingan kunai terdengar lagi dari penjuru lain. Begitu berulang-ulang. Orang tadi seolah muncul dimana-mana dan menangkis semua kunai yang ada.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Sabetan melintang menebas habis kunai-kunai terakhir itu. Di saat terakhir, dalam sisa yang jumlahnya masih cukup untuk membunuh 10 orang civilians, secara tak terduga Anbu tadi mengabaikannya. Itu membuat Naruto bingung sebab jika tidak dihentikan kunai tadi akan merenggut nyawa si Anbu.

"dibelakangmu!"teriaknya spontan. "awa-"

Dari kantung kunainya orang tadi mengambil masing-masing tiga kunai di tangan kanan dan tiga kunai di tangan kiri. Kunai-kunai tadi dilemparkannya dengan gerakan menyebar, yang tentu saja belum bisa dipahami sepenuhnya oleh bocah bernama Uchiha Naruto itu.

"itu-"

Trank!

Satu kunai menabrak kunai lain, membuat gerakan mendaratnya berbelok. Kunai lain melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu dibelokkan dengan kunai yang diserang. Jumlah semua kunai yang dibelokkan ada dua belas buah. Dan ternyata dalam jumlah seperti itu hanya diperlukan enam buah kunai untuk menghentikannya.

Tap!

"apa kau kagum pada hasil yang kuciptakan?"

Di dalam training ground itu hanya ada limpahan kunai yang menancap di atap dan di lantai. Seolah-olah baru saja terjadi hujan kunai yang disengaja. Mata naruto yang sebelumnya sharingan tiba-tiba langsung menjadi Nonaktif. Ia menatap mentornya dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"aku menghabiskan setengah jam penuh untuk menangkis puluhan kunai hingga tubuhku tergores, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal tersebut hanya dalam lima menit tanpa kelelahan?"

Anbu bertopeng gagak itu hanya mampu terdiam sebentar. Ia menghela napasnya lalu menyimpan Tanto-nya ke dalam sarung. Mata sharingannya dinonaktifkan. Ia kelihatan ingin sedikit menyampaikan sebuah pesan pada naruto dilihat dari tindak tanduknya.

"apa kau ingin mempelajari hal yang serupa?"

Naruto hendak menjawab, tetapi seorang Anbu langsung muncul dalam ruangan dan mengagetkan keduanya.

"Danzou-sama ingin bertemu denganmu Ookami."ujarnya dingin. "jangan berlama-lama."

Setelah kepergian Anbu tadi dari hadapan mereka. Karasu mendekati Naruto, secara sengaja pria itu mendorong kepala naruto menggunakan dua jari tangannya.

"Gunakan otakmu dalam menggunakan sharingan. Kau tidak bisa terus bergantung padanya, kau juga harus melatih saraf-sarafmu agar jadi lebih sensitif. Meski kita sama-sama memiliki sharingan yang mennadakan sebuah identitas clan, disini tak ada Nama dan marga. Kau harus memahami bahwa aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu... 'jangan mempermalukan clan'. Lain kali kita akan bertemu dan berbicara tentang clan. Dan jangan pingsan terlebih dahulu-"

Bruk!

Anbu tadi membopong Naruto dalam pangkuannya. Dari geliat matanya kelihatan bahwa ia sedikit menyeringai melihat kejadian ini. Lantas dengan sigap dan tanpa ampun membopong bocah tadi ke tempat dimana si anak pasti sedang dinantikan kehadirannya.

"aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi."katanya entah pada siapa.

. . . . . . . . . .

Di ruangan lainnya seseorang tua berperban mata kiri memandang lurus-lurus ke arena tepi hutan itu. Jubah hitam kelamnya terlihat sepadan dengan rambut kusut hitamnya yang merupakan ciri khas dari clannya sendiri. Shimura, sbeuah clan dimana rambut mereka tak pernah memudar sampai akhir hayat mereka.

Poooofft!

Seorang Anbu muncul diikuti bocah dalam gendongannya. Mata hitam ketua NE itu langsung menyipit begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang berikut orang yang membawanya. Senyumnya mengembang kurang simpatik.

"ada apa dengan Uchiha-muda itu Kagami?"

Orang yang diajak berbicara melangkah mendekat kearahnya tanpa memberikan jawaban. Dari balik topeng gagaknya, ia menyunggingkan senyum cibiran.

"kau yang memaksanya berlatih sampai seperti ini. Untuk orang yang telah memaksanya dengan cara sedemikian rupa, apakah masih harus ku jelaskan bahwa ia kelelahan?"sahutnya sarkas. Ia membaringkan bocah itu ke pinggiran telaga tempat rerumputan hijau yang lembut menyembul selayaknya rajang empuk.

Danzou mendencih keras.

"aku tahu ia dan kau berada satu clan. Tapi aku tak perduli itu, aku bukan orang yang siap untuk memberikannya kasih sayang berlimpahan. Meskipun kalian masih bersaudara aku juga tak mempertimbangkannya. Ini adalah pelatihan, aku akan mengajarinya sebuah pelatihan dan bukannya les balita di panti."

"hn. Jangan sampai kau membunuhnya. Kurasa aku hanya akan memperingatkan akan hal tersebut."

Danzou tak menyahut. Matanya menatap kearah rekan lamanya itu datar.

"tinggalkan kami berdua."

Dan kagami-pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya berdua setelah mendaratkan tatapan mewanti-wanti kearah bocah di tepian telaga kecil tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah kaki Danzou begitu ringan namun dalam. Ia mendekat kearah si bocah, mendaratkan tatapan analistik baru kemudian memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang pasti akan selalu dilakukannya pada semua NE yang baru dan perlu didisiplinkan.

"bangunkan dia!"

Dari ketiadaan, satu orang Anbu lain muncul. Membawa ember besar dan memenuhinya dengan air lalu menyiramkannya pada bocah kecil yang sekarang langsung mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya terkejut.

BYUUR!

"anda.."

"tidur siang bukan kebiasaan NE. Kau harus berlatih Ookami!"

Naruto hendak terbangun. Ia sudah mencoba berdiri tetapi matanya seolah terlem, ia begitu kelelahan walau NE tak menuntut hal tersebut. Dalam NE, tak ada istilah besar, kecil, dewasa, atau anak-anak. Semua pelatihan disama ratakan, termasuk didalamnya pelatihan fisik dan cara hidup ninja. NE tak memandang bulu apakah itu si dewasa, atau bahkan anak-anak. Yang berada dalam NE hanya yang kuat. Dan tak boleh ada yang lemah, apapun itu semuanya harus serba kuat dan sempurna.

Tangan Danzou yang membawa tanto menyorong ke depan, ia menggunakan tanto bersarung itu untuk memaksa Naruto berdiri.

"kudengar kau bisa menguasai Ninjutsu katon dengan cukup mudah."katanya ringan. "bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku?"

Naruto yang telah berdiri dari tidurnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit meringis saat Danzou memintanya melakukan hal barusan. Tapi itu adalah perintah, dan dalam NE tak ada yang boleh menentang perintah. Alhasil ia pun menghadap kearah telaga itu, membuat seal jutsu Katon yang baru-baru ini di pelajarinya.

"Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu!"

Satu bola api besar di semburkan dari mulutnya, bola api panas yang cukup besar dan mulai membentuk sesuatu berbentuk kepala hewan di ujungnya. Kepala hewan tadi barulah terbentuk sedikit, dan sisanya masih tetap dalam bentuk bola. Naruto terus menyemburkan napas api-nya, dalam beberapa saat kepala naga sempurna terbentuk. Tapi sebelum ia bisa membuat semua bentuk naga napasnya hampir habis, cadangan oksigennya menipis hingga ia melepaskan jutsu itu.

BYUUR!

Asap kecil mengepul tipis dari permukaan telaga tempat bola api setengah kepala naga tadi tercebur. Meninggalkan uap hasil jutsu yang berhembus menghiasi area telaga selama beberapa saat sebelum menghilang tertiup angin. Naruto menunggu reaksi Danzou, lelaki itu kelihatan tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun.

"apa itu tadi jutsu Goryuka Uchiha?"tanyanya pendek. Ia menatap tajam kearah Naruto, "itu kelihatan lain. Apakah ada yang bicara padamu bahwa jutsu itu kelainan? Kau tak membentuk Goukakyou atau Goryuka, apa yang menurutmu kau bentuk?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dihadapannya Danzou melangkah ke depan, sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Lagi Ookami!"

"katon : Goryuuka No jutsu!"

BLAAAR!

"lagi!"

"Katon : Goryuka No jutsu!"

Beberapa saat setelah jutsu-jutsu itu dikeluarkan wilayah itu mulai dipenuhi kepulan asap tipis dan beberapa kali air telaga yang terlihat bergelembung. Di sana, di pinggiran sana seorang pria dengan kepala berperban dan berjubah hitam tetap berdiri sambil bersedekap tangan ke belakang tubuh dengan bocah disebelahnya yang terlihat terengah-engah. Sudut bibir anak itu sedikit mengeluarkan lecet-lecet akibat mulut yang dipaksa membuka oleh udara panas dari paru-paru. Ia kini terduduk dengan lutut menyangga tubuh dan dada yang sedikit tertekuk ke depan.

"bagaimana dengan elemenmu yang lain?"tiba-tiba Danzou bertanya pada Naruto yang kelelahan. "apa kau memiliki elemen lainnya?"

Desau napas naruto memenuhi keheningan di telaga itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab perintah orang yang sekarang menjadi tuannya itu.

"suiton."

Danzou kelihatan mengarahkan wajah menatapnya. Kali ini lebih serius, "apa kau juga bisa melakukan jutsu suiton?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Kali ini ia berusaha berdiri kembali, "tidak. Aku belum belajar apapun."

Mata Danzou berkilat melihat hal tersebut, menyadari bahwa ia juga memiliki sedikitnya kemampuan menengah pengendalian atas suiton. Diliriknya sekali lagi anak itu, bocah berambut raven yang kelihatan lebih kurus dan jangkung dari saat anak itu datang kemari. Matanya terpatri pada guratan simetris horizontal yang tercetak di atas lidah sang bocah. Juinjutsu kekal itu membuat dirinya kelihatan mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Tangannya tiba-tiba kembali meraba saku dalam jubah gelapnya.

PLUK! PLUK!

Dua buah scroll jutsu dilemparkannya keluar. Kali ini ia memandang sang bocah yang menatapinya penuh tanya.

"kau harus mempelajarinya. Dan jangan lupakan akan kontrol cakra. Aku akan melatihmu tiap akhir pekan, dan selama itu kau harus menjalankan misi yang ku berikan."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ia kelihatan hendak tersenyum seperti kebanyakan anak lain dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi ucapan sang pemimpin selanjutnya benar-benar membuat ia harus mengoreksi diri. NE tak pernah boleh menunjukkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Alhasil ia tertunduk, dengan mata si ketua yang menatapnya antara memperingatkan atau ingin melumatnya hidup-hidup.

"aku mengerti."

Danzou-pun berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"ingat kataku, jangan tunjukkan emosi dan buang jauh-jauh sikap kekanakan. Jaga kualitas diri dan jangan seperti balita yang lemah dan cengeng. Kau hidup di dunia ninja yang siap melukaimu kapanpun, membunuh atau dibunuh adalah biasa asal semuanya beralaskan akan satu hal."

"-Konoha."

Sepeninggal sang pemimpin naruto langsung membereskan scroll yang baru di dapatnya. Ia melirik kearah sebuah gulungan, gulungan fuinjutsu yang dimilikinya sampai saat ini dengan Cuma-Cuma. Jika melihatnya ia akan merasa sedih, kesal, marah atau bahkan murka. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa membuangnya sementara ia tak memiliki kenangan lain dengan si pemilik bendanya? Lebih parah lagi ia bahkan tidak boleh menampakkan barang-barang miliknya kepada umum, jadi bagaimana ia bisa membawanya tanpa fuinjutsu itu?

'... Naruto.. jangan dibuang sekalipun kau menginginkannya. Itu pasti berguna untukmu..'

Ia memasukan benda-benda tadi dengan insou ke dalam gulungan. Lalu dengan sigap menyimpannya kembali ke saku celana. Di saku lain sebuah buku hitam yang juga ditinggalkan baginya bersarang. Ia meraba-nya sebentar, sedikit tergoda untuk mengetahui isinya tapi kemarahannya yang meluap-luap akan penghianatan membuatnya mengurungkan hal tersebut. Mata sharingannya otomatis aktif kembali, sementara ia menggertakkan rahang dengan kuat menahan air mata yang hendak membasahi pipinya.

'sesungguhnya aku merindukanmu ibu..'

.

.

.

Disisi lain di pusat desa.

Hokage tengah berdiri was-was di kantornya. Ia memandang beberapa civilians dihadapannya dengan wajah tenang, walau dapat dipastikan ia sering kali menghabiskan berdetik-detik hanya untuk melirik ke bawah. Tepatnya sejak hari ini aktivitas pasar, ekonomi dan semua kegiatan perdagangan terhenti. Para warga tak lagi bersembunyi dan kondisi desa telah berubah dari kesenyapannya menjadi amat ramai. Ramai hingga sampai-sampai semua orang berkumpul di bawah gedung Hokage berwarna merah di pusat desa itu.

"kami ingin kejelasan Hokage-sama!"teriak salah satu warga. "semuanya telah kacau! Istri dan anakku hilang! Bagaimana ini Hokage-sama! Aku tak mau mereka mati begitu saja! Lakukan sesuatu Hokage-sama!"

"ya! Kami takut desa lain menyerang Konoha! Tapi keluarga kami kelaparan!"

"anda harus mengambil kebijakan Hokage-sama! Jika tidak kami akan pergi dari konoha! Disini tak lagi menjanjikan apapun! Semua keluargaku mati sia-sia saja!"

"JIKA TIDAK BISA MEMIMPIN MUNDUR SAJA!"

Untuk seruan yang terakhir ia bisa membayangkan betapa telah menderitanya orang tersebut, sampai-sampai hatinya bergetar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sedangkan seruan-seruan di luaran gedung tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi untuk berhenti. Semua hal di Konoha telah mati total, tak ada yang melakukan perdagangan, tak ada aktivitas, hanyaylah kota mati yang penduduknya di rundung ketakutan.

"bagaimana ini Hokage-sama?"salah satu dewan civilians berbicara dengan cukup sopan. "kami semua hampir mati kelaparan. Tak adanya kejelasan antara rencana spesifik desa lain untuk menyerang konoha membuat warga ketakutan. Mereka tak mau keluar rumah. Seperti yang anda bisa lihat, dan semua warga menghilang. Bukankah saya rasa desa lain tengah mencoba melakukan penculikan-penculikan?"

"JIKA TAK BISA MELINDUNGI RAKYATNYA SEBAIKNYA MUNDUR! KAMI PERLU HOKAGE BARU!"

"sandaime-sama.."

Sandaime menghela napasnya lelah. Ia menghembuskan asap cerutunya lambat-lambat.

"Konoha tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi perang. Perang telah berakhir dan semuanya telah diakhiri dengan damai. Tak akan ada ancaman dari desa lainnya yang akan menyerang."jawabnya lelah.

"Tapi Hokage-sama-"

Brakh!

"Kubilang tak akan ada yang menyerang! Mengapa kalian begitu ingin ada yang menyerang!? Tak ada serangan dan kita tak berada dalam kondisi peperangan!"wajah Sandaime mengeras setelah menggebrak meja begitu keras. Ia mendapati civilians itu ketakutan hingga bermenit-menit suasana menjadi hening.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, semua warga menghilang! Bagaimana kami semua bisa tenang?"

Lagi-lagi sang hokage memejamkan matanya. Kerutan di wajahnya tak pernah menghilang karena tekanan batin yang begitu berat.

"Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Dan aku tak berjanji akan apapun karena itu adalah urusan diluar dari campur tangan civilians. Semuanya adalah urusan para shinobi. Dan hal itu tak bisa diganggu-gugat, karena rahasia shinobi hanya boleh diketahui shinobi."

"tapi-"

"Apakah kau ingin melanggar kesepakatan undang-undang yang telah dibuat sebelumnya?"tukas sang Hokage tajam. Ia menatap civilians tadi dengan pandangan mata Lurus. "katakan bahwa tak akan ada peperangan. Aku Hokage sendiri yang menjaminnya. Katakan agar semua masa dibubarkan dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya."

Pada akhirnya civilians yang ketakutan tadi menyerah dan pergi. Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi menatap kepergiannya sambil menahan napas. Pintu kembali diketuk, namun kali ini ada sosok aura bertekanan di baliknya. Hokage ketiga itu langsung meletakkan kedua siku-nya di atas meja, menautkan jari-jarinya membuat sikap bertahan dari amarahnya yang sepertinya mau meledak.

"masuk!"

Dari sisi pintu seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya menampakkan diri. Sebelah matanya berperban, ia datang bersama dua pengawal setianya.

"kau kelihatan sedang dalam kondisi tertekan. Apa akhirnya kau akan menyerah juga menatapi para civilians yang kau lindungi itu memprotesmu seperti itu? Bahkan para shinobi menghargaimu sedemikian tinggi tapi kau malah takluk pada orang-orang lemah dengan mulut mereka yang tidak bisa dijaga. Sungguh sebuah ironis, seorang yang ditakuti di Konoha begitu takluk.. oleh segelintir rakyat bodohnya yang banyak bicara."

Pria bernama Danzou itu berjalan mendekat kearah jendela. Kedua pengawalnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"jika itu aku pasti akan kuhargai rakyatku. Karena sudah sepantasnyalah sebagai Kage itu kulakukan. Aku hadir untuk memimpin mereka dan melindungi mereka, dari semua bahaya termasuk dari dalam dan luar desa."ujar sandaime tenang. "sekarang Danzou, apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?"

"heh, andai kau melihat apa yang mereka lakukan diluar sana. Kelihatannya gaya memimpinmu yang penuh kasih itu tak terlihat di mata mereka. Lalu apa yang sekarang dilakukan mereka benar-benar menunjukkan seolah-olah semua shinobi ini boleh direndahkan begitu saja. Itu sebuah kekeliruan besar, shinobi hadir juga untuk melindungi civilians dan untuk membimbing mereka dalam tiap hal kecil dalam kehidupan. Lalu apa yang kau lihat akan terlihat terlalu miris. Bahkan tak satupun dari para pahlawan perang itu mendapat tempat kehormatan dari orang yang mereka lindungi."

Mata sandaime terpancang pada salah satu Anbu yang mengawal Danzou. Alisnya bergerak naik sedikit, "paling tidak kita sendiri punya contoh shinobi yang tak menghargai shinobinya sendiri. Itu terlalu nyata hingga bahkan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh mereka seperti tak terlihat dimatanya. Bukankah sudah kewajiban bahwa tiap shinobi harus menghargai shinobi lainnya? Sekalipun itu adalah sebuah kedisiplinan. Kedisiplinan yang agak tidak mendasar akan menjadi sikap kurang menghargai seseorang sebagai... Manusia."

Danzou mengabaikannya. Ia merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kepemimpinanmu ini telah melahirkan pemikiran berbeda dari para Daimyou tanah. Menambah daftar buruk ninja Konoha dengan menurunnya misi yang dijalani beberapa waktu terakhir. Bahkan sebuah surat dilayangkan, sesuatu yang aku tahu pasti mempertanyakan akan kekuasaanmu sebagai seorang Kage. Kau telah benar-benar berhasil membuat Konoha mendapat nama buruk."

Hiruzen sarutobi menerima gulungan surat tadi. Sebaliknya, ia meletakkannya ke atas meja. Sesuatu yang membuat Danzou mengeraskan rahangnya sedang pria tadi mengeluarkan cerutunya dan berdiri.

"aku tak akan mengatakan apapun Danzou. Seperti katamu, itu adalah sebuah keputusan dan Konsekuensi. Mungkin aku akan segera memundurkan diri, tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi."

Raut kegirangan diwajah pria tua berambut hitam kusut itu mulai memudar.

"akar tak akan keluar dari sarangnya. Ia akan terus abadi di bawah bayangan daun emas Konoha.. apapun yang terjadi itu pasti akan menjadi akhirnya."

Sandaime pun keluar dari kantornya sambil mengepulkan asap cerutu. Pria itu melangkah keluar gedung Orange itu, berjalan ke atas sebuah puncak tiang listrik besar Konoha dan mendarat di atasnya. Di tatapnya semua Konoha Hari itu, beberapa saat beberapa burung bersautan seolah menyahutinya dengan cicitan merdu. Jubah putih Kage-nya berkibar gagah di terbangkan angin, ia memandangi seantero Konoha sambil menghisap cerutunya terus mengedarkan pandangan sebelum matanya membentur siluet patung para Kage.

"kurasa ini adalah waktunya.. Sensei."gumamnya serius sambil melangkah pergi ke suatu tempat dikonoha yang amat diharapkannya.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah bergeming di pinggiran telaga. Di tangannya, foto seorang bertopeng dengan rambut mencuat ke atas berwarna abu-abu lengkap dengan Armor keanbuannya kelihatan sedang balas menatapnya. Ia memandanginya sebentar, lalu dengan bijak berdiri. Di sisi lain tiba-tiba Anbu lain muncul.

"apakah kau sudah mengamati dengan jelas keturunan Hatake terakhir ini?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membenarkan posisi topeng Anbunya. Memang jika sedang berada sendirian, ia lebih suka melepasnya dan hanya menggantungkannya di leher. Itu sedikit menyenangkan sesaat setelah ia memasuki Anbu dan dilarang menampakkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada dunia dan mataharinya yang cemerlang. Wajahnya pun banyak berubah, lebih tirus, lebih pucat, dan kelihatan lebih berkurangnya ekspresi.

"aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Ini adalah waktu para Anbu yang beristirahat keluar dari rumah mereka."kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah jam saku-nya. "baiklah aku harus pergi. Tenzou,"

Anak berambut cokelat bertopeng merah dan corak lain hijau itu mengangguk. Ia juga kelihatan sedang bersiap-siap untuk misi lainnya.

"jangan mengecewakan Konoha dan Tuan.. Ookami."

Mereka lantas berlari secara terpisah. Anbu bercode Ookami itu melarikan diri mendekati desa dan Tenzou melangkah kearah sebaliknya. Hubungan antar Anbu dalam NE biasanya hanya sebatas pemberian misi, pemberitahuan misi, satu asrama, atau senior dan junior. Dalam hal ini Tenzou bertindak sebagai Senior sekaligus sebagai partner untuk Ookami. Lagi pula dengan sharingan hal tersebut tidaklah terlalu berarti lagi, Ookami mempelajari banyak hal dengan cepat akan semua hal yang diketahui Tenzou. Mereka juga cukup akrab, sebab keduanya ditempatkan dalam asrama yang sama.

Tap! Tap!

Tap!

Dari balik sela-sela rumah, sang Anbu serigala berlari. Sekarang ia menyelinap kesalah satu sudut gelap rumah penduduk. Dari balik pakaian Ne-nya, ia menarik sebuah peta. Peta atau lebih tepatnya denah lokasi yang telah ditandai sebelumnya oleh Tenzou yang memberinya informasi akan Anbu baru Kakashi Hatake. Konon, menurut kabar bahwa Anbu itu adalah seseorang yang cukup agresif, itu sebabnya NE hadir dan mengutusnya untuk mengawasi orang yang katanya mengalami Gangguan serius pada emosi terhadap ninja-ninja dari desa Iwagakure.

'tuan memberiku misi agar aku terus mengikutinya. Kudengar ia juga seorang prodigy, tinggal sendirian tanpa ayah atau-pun sudara. Itu tak akan terlalu sulit berarti..'pikir naruto menganalisa. Ia terus memandang kearah peta tadi, satu tanda merah yang tercoreng menjadi tempat yang akan ditujunya. Dengan hati-hati dan sedikit pelatihan penekanan cakra oleh sang mentor, ia berhasil mengawali ini dengan hanya menampakkan lebih sedikit cakra yang dimilikinya. Matanya menatap awas kearah sekeliling, ia melirik kearah jam disakunya lagi.

'jam makan siang. Orang ini akan keluar dan aku hanya perlu untuk melacak kearah mana ia berada dari kedai-kedai di pusat Konoha.'

Tepat seperti perkiraannya beberapa saat setelah terlihat banyak tekanan cakra disekelilingnya. Naruto tentu saja bisa membaca dari mana arah orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang. Seringainya terkembang dan secara hati-hati ia mulai bersembunyi di sisi paling gelap rumah-rumah yang tidak terkena sinar matahari.

Dari tengah jalan tampak seseorang bermasker berhittae-ate Konohagakure. Lengkap dengan rambut jabrik berwarna abu-abu dan armor Anbu non Misi serta celana Jounin dan sepatu ninja standar.

'Hatake.. Kakashi..'pikir naruto sambil mengikuti orang itu keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

"jadi apakah yang harus kulakukan.. Sandaime-sama?"

Minato yang termenung kelihatan menghadapi Sandaime di rumahnya. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan diikuti kepulan asap cerutu Sang Hokage yang terus menerus hadir dalam pertemuan mengejutkan mereka yang singkat.

"aku merasa aku belum siap akan hal tersebut. Apakah anda sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini masak-masak? Saya yakin anda tak seperti yang orang lain ceritakan."

Terdengar deru napas dibuang. Sandaime mematikan cerutunya, dengan tenang. Ia sudah mendatangi Kediaman dari pasangan suami isteri Namikaze. Si ninja cerdas Minato tengah sendirian dirumahnya begitu ia sampai. Tapi lebih baik dari itu ia sudah menyampaikan semua niatannya kemari. Di luar sana suara burung yang bercicitan saat sore menjelang memenuhi suasana.

"di Konoha hanya tinggal ada kau dan Muridku Orochimaru-sannin, Jiraiya sannin sedang berkelana untuk menjadi mata-mata Konoha. Tsunade senju seperti yang kau ketahui ia telah menghilang sejak insiden perang berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari ketiganya, yang satu mengerikan, yang satu tak ingin terikat, dan yang satu sedang terlalu depresi. Andai kau mengerti, aku begitu mencintai Konoha lebih dari yang bisa kuungkapkan. Sekarang hanya tinggal dirimu yang masih tersisa, kupikir hanya itu yang bisa kuharapkan dari sisa umurku yang renta ini."

Minato terdiam. Ia memandangi teh di cangkirnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu Root akan membuat abad baru yang mengerikan bagi Konoha jika jabatan Kage kutinggalkan. Kau sudah mengetahui mengenai hal itu, jadi kusarankan kau memenuhi permintaan ini. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah bagiku setelah lebih dari setengah abad masa jabatanku di Konoha ini."

Dari arah pintu tiba-tiba terdengar gerakan pada engsel-nya. Seseorang berambut merah, berpakaian putih dengan kulit bersinarnya masuk. Perut membuncitnya seolah tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Wanita itu kelihatan senang sekali, tapi ia langsung membungkukkan kepalanya begitu melihat siapa yang berada di rumah mereka.

"Tadaima.. Minato-kun. Sandaime-sama.."

Hiruzen sarutobi tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyilahkan Kushina Uzumaki masuk ke dalam dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaannya.

"kau sudah melihat bagaimana perekonomian Konoha yang mati. Kehidupan ini akan menjadi lebih buruk jika dibiarkan berlarut-larut nantinya."ia melirik kearah ruangan tempat wanita berambut merah tadi menghilang. "Jika Kushina tidak sedang mengandung tentu saja aku akan menawarkan hal yang sama dengannya. Kau tahu inilah yang paling diinginkannya sejak datang Ke Konoha pada saat Mito-sama masih hidup."

"ha'i. Kalau begitu tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Semua ini akan kulakukan demi Konoha dan Anda.."

Hiruzen bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Minato, lelaki itu menepuk bahu Namikaze terakhir itu sambil tersenyum penuh kelembutan. "datanglah besok, dan kita akan meresmikan pengangkatanmu sebagai Kage-Yondaime Konoha."katanya sambil menghilang dari balik pintu.

Di luar sana, malam begitu damai dengan bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit. Bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip indah, disisi lainnya seseorang bertopeng memandangi interaksi antara Sang kage dengan Sang sensei dari atao rumah penduduk. Wajahnya kelihatan penuh ingin tahu tapi ia memutuskan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiri sensei-nya dan bertanya. Sebaliknya ia membalikkan diri, pulang kerumah tapi lebih dulu menghampiri tugu pahlawan Konoha.

Dari balik kegelapan seseorang bertopeng dengan kedua bola mata sharingannya diam-diam mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11 Keluarga Yondaime

aku berharap ini tak akan mengecewakan kalian. ini sengaja kubuat secara beruntut karena mungkin sabtu minggu ini aku tidak bisa mengupdate ceritaku. dan terima kasih atas semua review dan Fav-nya. aku benar-benar menantikan kesan kalian di chapter ini.

untuk pertanyaan reader biar kupersingkat saja.

: apakah nanti Nonou akan mati seperti di canon?

well, biar kupikir-pikir tentang hal tersebut lebih dulu. bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan, tapi itu pasti bagian dari cerita nantinya.

sekali lagi, kukatakan aku sangat menghargai review kalian sebagai bentuk penyemangat untukku menulis.

jadi jangan lupa review nantinya.

selamat hari kartini!

Root Of Uchiha.

Chapter 11

Yondaime dan terbitnya kebencian Uchiha.

. . . . . . . . .

'Mulai hari ini kuumumkan bahwa Konoha memiliki Yondaime Baru.. dia adalah Minato Namikaze Kiroii senkou!'

Di atap gedung orange Konoha itu seseorang berseru nyaring. Seseorang yang amat dikagumi dan dihormati, orang tua bercaping kanji 'Hi' itu melepaskan gelar Kehormatannya diikuti dengan peletakan topi bagi Kage yang baru. Dia adalah pahlawan Konoha di perang dunia ketiga atau seseorang yang lebih dikenal sebagai Namikaze terakhir. Semua orang bersorak, menyuarakan 'Hidup Yondaime' atau 'Konoha akan Maju'. Semua clan menghormati keputusan sang Hokage ketiga tanpa banyak protes karena pengangkatan Kage paling muda dalam sejarah Konoha itu.

'Yeaah! Akhirnya kita akan mengalami kemajuan!'

'Kage kita adalah kage yang paling ditakuti se-Elemental Nation!'

'Horeee! Akhirnya Konoha akan berevolusi!'

Semua orang dibubarkan setelah beberapa saat suasana begitu formal dan gembira dalam hari cerah paling bersejarah di Konoha itu. Kage baru telah ditentukan dan orang yang dianggap pantas telah diangkat menjadi sang Kepala Negara api. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Konoha akan jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, atau semua hal yang akan mengarah pada hal tersebut. Semua Perencanaan Kurikulum ditata Ulang, dalam waktu dekat sepertinya Konoha akan mengalami Revolusi besar-besaran.

. . . . . . .

"Aku pergi Kushina!"

Wanita berambut merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya pada lelaki pirang berpakaian kaos Jounin biru terang lengkap dengan jubah berkanji 'Yondaime' yang sekarang tengah dikenakannya dengan gagah. Seperti biasa, dalam sekejab saja pria itu telah menghilang dengan semangat diikuti kilat kuning shunshin Hiraishin yang digunakannya.

"ya! Hati-hati -ttebane!"katanya pada ruang yang sekarang kosong melompong.

Ini adalah tepat dua bulan sejak pengangkatan sang suami menjadi Kage baru Konoha. Semua kebahagiaan desa dan dirinya terasa begitu nyata hanya dengan kepemimpinan pria itu pada desa ini. Walau ia sendiri begitu iri karena seharusnya ia yang menjadi Kage wanita, tapi itu tidak menjadi permasalahan. Bayi mereka akan lahir dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Dan kebahagiaan mereka akan terasa lengkap dengan hadirnya Namikaze kecil itu kelak.

'hm. Menma-Menma.. Nama itu kelihatan benar-benar cocok. Ia akan menjadi sesuatu yang dicintai segala orang, seseorang yang akan melengkapi kebahagiaan orang-orang dan kehadirannya akan selalu dinantikan. Meski agak aneh tapi siapa yang perduli dengan itu? Minato-kun sudah memutuskannya dan aku menyukai keputusannya ini.'

Brush!

Ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Lalu mengeringkannya dan membuka kulkas, belanjaan mereka sedikit kurang akhir-akhir ini karena Minato jarang sekali mengajaknya makan dirumah semenjak beberapa petinggi desa mengundang mereka ke tiap acara yang ada. Itu sedikit menyibukkan mereka, terutama dengan keengganan mereka dipanggil dengan sapaan penuh hormat '-Sama'. Bagi pasangan muda itu pasti adalah pencapaian yang besar sekaligus beban yang berat.

"kelihatannya aku akan belanja hari ini –ttebane."ujarnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke pasar setelah memastikan apa-apa yang akan dibelinya.

Tap! Tap!

Tap!

"apa yang harus kubeli? Ah! Aku benar-benar payah untuk mengingat semua hal sekaligus. Lagi pula apa untungnya? Aku sedang tidak menyukai apapun akhir-akhir ini.. dan ya.. Kuharap Menma Kecilku tidak suka berdiet terlalu lama karena itu buruk untuk kesehatannya."Kushina berjalan sambil menyentuh dagu dengan telunjuk dan mengamati sekitar dengan ekspresi riangnya. Wanita itu selalu mendapati orang-orang mengucap salam kepadanya, sesuatu yang pasti dibalasnya dengan senyuman. Dengan menjadi isteri orang Nomor satu di Konoha, tentu saja ia jadi begitu terkenal. Semua warga bahkan ingin memberinya dagangan mereka.

"Kushina-sama! Terimalah.. ini Untuk anda dan Yondaime-sama dirumah!"tukang buah memberikan sekeranjang buah kepadanya. "Kumohon jangan ditolak. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untuk Yondaime-sama terhadap segala jasanya dalam memajukan Konoha."

"Kushina-sama! Ikan ini baru dibeli dari negara tetangga! Kumohon terimalah!"

"Kushina-sama! Aku akan sangat sedih jika anda menolaknya!"

Bahkan ia tak perlu berbelanja. Semua orang seolah berebut memenuhi kebutuhannya dan suaminya. Itu membuatnya sedikit repot karena semua kantung belanjaannya penuh, dengan terpaksa ia menampakkan senyum penuh bersalahnya pada pedagang sayur yang terakhir kali ditemuinya.

"maafkan aku ojisan, aku sudah tidak bisa membawanya. Lain kali aku pasti akan menerimanya."katanya dengan nada bersalah. Ia pun meninggalkan lelaki yang menunduk murung itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Minato Namikaze bagi Konoha, tapi hanya dalam kurun waktu seperti itu mereka sudah banjir akan pujian. Itu sedikit menguntungkan atau juga tidak menguntungkan. Musuh-musuh mereka di perang dunia ketiga dari desa lainnya pasti akan dapat mengetahui segala informasi orang lain jika mereka terlalu populer seperti itu.

'entah aku harus mengatakan apa.. ini mulai membuatku merasa tidak enak. Seolah-olah bahwa akan ada bahaya dengan jadinya Minato menjadi Hokage. Bahkan didalam desa saja aku yakin tak akan ada yang membiarkan karir-nya berjalan mulus. Belum lagi Iwagakure dan Kumogakure.. Kammi-sama semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.'

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengait lengannya. Kushina terkejut bukan main begitu mengetahui tubuhnya ditahan seseorang.

"Kushina-sama."

Suara lembut itu membuatnya menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. Disana, sesosok wanita paling anggun dari clan ternama tengah menatapnya dengan wajah simpatik. Seperti biasa, Mikoto Uchiha membawa Sasuke bersamanya, dibawahnya Itachi yang membawa belanjaan juga terlihat oleh mata violet si istri Yondaime itu.

"Mikoto-chan! Jangan membuatku malu dengan panggilan itu!"kata Kushina sambil berbisik kepada Mikoto Uchiha yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan nan merdu. Ia melirik kearah bayi Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini. Kushina-san, kupikir kau sudah akan jarang sekali beraktivitas diluar rumah. Kukira kelahiran calon bayi kalian pasti tak akan lama lagi."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Kushina tertawa sejenak, bukan tawa natural tapi tawa nervous karena tahu apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar 100 persen.

"hehe.. kau tahu aku tidak bisa bertahan dirumah berlama-lama –ttebane. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu bayimu yang imut ini dan anakmu yang tampan itu jika aku terus bertahan dirumah. Itu sesekali membuatku bosan, kurasa aku mengerti bagaimana harus berjuangnya seorang ibu hamil. Itu benar-benar sedikit merepotkanku Mikoto-chan."

Mikoto tersenyum, ia memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu kepada Itachi. "kau boleh pergi duluan jika mau Itachi-kun."katanya lembut dan dijawab anggukan oleh bocah tadi. Mereka mengamati kepergian bocah tampan itu dengan senyum merekah.

"pasti hidupmu amat sempurna ya Mikoto-chan. Aku benar-benar ingin segera menyusulmu."

"hm."sahut Mikoto tenang. "bagaimana kabar Minato-san? Kupikir aku juga harus berterima kasih karena dengan kehadirannya Konoha memulih dengan cepat. Kurasa inilah yang dibutuhkan Konoha kedepannya. Sebuah pemimpinan yang sangat menguasai bidangnya. Dan kudengar kalian juga adalah pasangan paling populer di Konoha, cantik dan tampan. Aku jadi ingin segera melihat bayi di dalam perutmu itu Kushina."

Wajah Kushina Uzumaki memerah.

"aku juga sudah menentukan nama untuknya. Namikaze Menma.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ketika Mikoto menggiring Kushina kedepan Gerbang Uchiha Compound. Wanita itu berhenti berjalan, ia tersenyum hangat pada teman masa akademi-nya itu.

"kali ini mampirlah. Aku akan senang sekali jika mau melakukannya."kata Mikoto lembut. "kami akan sangat senang jika kau mau melakukan itu, hitung-hitung ini sebagai survei-mu pada Compound Uchiha Konoha. Dan lagi disana kau akan bertemu Itachi-kun, jadi kau melakukannya kan?"

Seperti biasa Kushina mulai bergerak-gerak Gelisah. Ia begitu ingin mengikuti saran tersebut, lagi pula Namikaze Compound 700 meter lagi dari sana. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa menolak orang lain dengan mudah, kecuali jika itu dihadapkan pada Minato Namikaze. Mungkin iya, ia hanya akan menolak permintaan orang lain jika itu datang dari mulut suami-nya itu.

"err.."

"Kushina-sama?"panggil Mikoto menggoda sahabatnya. "kau harus bersedia. Kau sudah tidak mengunjungiku di Uchiha Compound sejak lama."

"jika kau mau berhenti melakukan itu. Baiklah Mikoto-chan. Tapi dengan satu syarat."Mohon Kushina menggunakan wajah memohonnya. "..-aku yang menggendong Sasuke-chan ya?"

"hn. Tentu saja."Mikoto berujar pelan sambil menyerahkan Sasuke kedalam gendongan sahabatnya itu. "wah, kau kelihatan pantas menggendongnya Kushina-san."

"yee. Tentu-saja –ttebane! Aku akan jadi ibu yang hebat nantinya. Lihat betapa imutnya Sasuke-chan! Aku benar-benar gemas ingin bermain dengannya. Ya kan Sasuke-chan?"Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya pada bayi Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk menggoda bayi kecil itu. Sesuatu yang biasanya langsung dibalas dengan genggaman erat dari tangan-tangan mungil si bocah yang begitu mempesona ini.

"Fugaku-san benar-benar menghasilkan keturunan yang tampan!"puji Kushina sambil membiarkan Sasuke mengggenggam tangannya. Mereka memasuki Kompleks clan dengan tenang hingga smeua mata tertuju kearahnya. Beberapa pedagang memberinya salam. Seperti biasa, ia hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu melirik sahabatnya yang juga mendapat salam serupa.

"apa keamanan Konoha baik-baik saja Mikoto-chan?"tanya Kushina setiba-nya mereka di depan rumah Mikoto Uchiha. Wanita itu melepaskan sendalnya dan masuk. Di dalam ruangan sosok bocah lain tengah menunggu sambil duduk di dekat kantung belanjaan. Di sepasang kakinya telah dipasang sepatu standar ninja.

"sugoi! Anakmu akan berlatih Mikoto-chan?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah Itachi. "hati-hati Itachi-kun."

Jadi secara otomatis keduanya hanya berdua saat ini. Di atas tikar tatami, Kushina duduk di meja makan lesehan kediaman Uchiha itu. Mikoto melangkah kedapur untuk membuatkannya teh, dan dalam sekejab merek telah bercengkrama di ruang tersebut.

"Nee. Jadi bagaimana dengan keamanan Konoha Mikoto-chan? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya."Kushina menimang-nimang Sasuke. Lalu mengangkatnya ke Udara selama beberapa saat. Mikoto menghirup tehnya dengan anggun, sikapnya begitu tampak natural dari kedisiplinan yang ditegakkan keluarga Uchiha selama turun-temurun.

"Tentu. Fugaku-kun telah memastikan bahwa setelah pengangkatan Yondaime tak ada Kriminalitas berarti yang berarti ada penyusupan pada desa. Mengapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut Kushina-san?"

Refleks, Kushina menutup mulutnya setelah tertawa melihat tingkah imut sasuke yang menurutnya benar-benar lucu.

"aku hanya merasa sedikit heran, semua Polisi Uchiha kelihatan benar-benar serius tadi, seolah-olah mereka sedang benar-benar waspada akan sesuatu. Itu jadi membuatku berpikir kalau desa sedang berada dalam bahaya. Karena ya, seperti mereka sedang tertekan."

"untuk kali ini tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku bisa memastikan akan hal itu atas nama Uchiha."ujar Mikoto lugas. Tiba-tiba ia melirikkan wajahnya kearah pintu depan, tepat saat seorang pria menggeser pintu rumah mereka dan masuk.

"tadaima."

Kushina langsung menurunkan sasuke dan mendekapnya dalam gendongan. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat suami sahabatnya yang muncul dari luar rumah. Pria itu menatapnya sekilas, wajahnya benar-benar datar sampai Kushina merasa senyumnya tidak bisa melunturkan kedinginan hati Komandan Pasukan Polisi Militer Uchiha itu.

"Kushina-sama."sapanya datar. Mikoto menuju keruangan itu pada waktu yang tepat sementara Fugaku menyelinap keruangan lain untuk mengambil suatu hal.

"Apa Fugaku-san selalu pulang pada jam yang sama setiap hari?"

Mikoto menggeleng, ia belum sempat menjawab begitu Fugaku keluar ruang kerjanya dan kembali berpapasan dengan mereka. "aku pergi dulu."kata pria itu bahkan tanpa menoleh kearah Kushina sama sekali, seolah-olah kehadiran wanita berambut merah itu tidak tertangkap mata awas sang Head Clan Uchiha.

"apa dia selalu begitu dingin?"

Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyuman. "kurasa dia sedang memiliki masalah pekerjaan. Dan ya, tadi Fugaku-kun mengatakan bahwa Minato-san mencarimu di kediaman kalian. Sebaiknya kau bergegas, ia pasti khawatir mencarimu kemana-mana."

Kushina tampak sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan sasuke. Ia mencium bocah itu sebentar lalu berdiri dan mengangkut belanjaannya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya kerepotan, dengan tubuh menggelembung khas ibu hamil beban belanjaan pasti akan sangat merepotkan bagi calon ibu itu.

"aku akan mencarikan satu Polisi Uchiha untuk menolongmu. Tunggulah sebentar,"kata Mikoto dan melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka. Tapi belum sempat ia keluar dari gerbang, siluet seorang pemuda telah tampak di depan matanya. Orang itu tampak begitu pucat, mengenakan pakaian khas Uchiha berwarna hitam dan merupakan Shinobi dilihat dati Hittae-ate yang dikenakannya. Dan secara kebetulan orang itu melihat kearahnya, otomatis tangannya melambai membuat isyarat agar si pemuda mendatanginya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu.. Mikoto-sama?"

"bisakah kau mengantarkan Kushina-sama Istri Yondaime pulang dan membawakan belanjaannya?"

Orang itu mengangguk. Mikoto menatap mata pemuda itu menganalisis, "aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Bisakah aku mengetahui siapa Namamu?"

"Naruto. Panggil saja aku begitu Mikoto-sama."

Di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha itu Kushina telah berdiri, ia membawa belanjaannya dengan susah payah dan mendekat begitu Mikoto memberikan lambaian tangannya. Lagi-lagi ia melirik si pemuda yang langsung mengambil alih belanjaan itu dari pelukan sang istri Yondaime. Mereka tengah berdiri di depan Kediaman Mikoto saat ini.

"kau harus menjaganya Naruto-san. Yondaime akan murka jika istrinya sampai kelelahan."gumam Mikoto mewanti-wanti pemuda itu. "berhati-hatilah di jalan ya!"

Sore itu Kushina berjalan pulang diikuti oleh pemuda yang berjalan setengah langkah dibelakangnya. Orang itu membawakannya belanjaan yang tadi sebenarnya bukan dibelinya melainkan merupakan hasil pemberian. Sebenarnya Kushina bukan orang yang menyukai keheningan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunda setengah langkahnya agar mereka berjalan beriringan. Sepintas ia melihat pemuda tadi juga ikut menunda setengah langkahnya, tapi dengan sigap ia meraih lengan si pemuda Uchiha.

"kau tidak perlu merasa terlalu sungkan padaku. Berjalanlah di sampingku, dan ceritakan padaku tentang kehidupanmu. Kulihat kau adalah orang yang cukup ramah di Uchiha clan.. Naruto-san."mulai Kushina membuka pembicaraan. "sayang sekali meskipun para Uchiha menawan tapi mereka jarang sekali menawarkan keramahan. Mengapa begitu Naruto-san?"

Dari ekor mata Kushina melihat bahwa Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat menawan dengan Kulit pucatnya. Sekilas, tampak jelas bahwa postur tubuhnya kurang lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding dirinya. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, dan matanya kelihatan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terlebih karena semua mata para Uchiha adalah hitam kelam, jadi Kushina sedikit kesulitan menebak isi hati si pemuda yang mengantarkannya itu.

"hn. Kurasa itu karena menghormati anda.. Kushina-sama."

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya ketika berpikir, "para Uchiha memang selalu misterius. Bukankah begitu Naruto-san? Mengapa kalian begitu tertutup seperti itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya melemparkan sedikit senyum yang pasti cukup menawan sampai membuat mata istri Hokage keempat itu kelihatan berbinar.

'kuharap Menma-kun akan menjadi semenawan dirimu.. Naruto-san.'pikir Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. "jadi kulihat kau adalah seorang Jounin Anbu. Bukankah begitu Naruto-san?"

Tanpa disadari Kushina orang bernama Naruto itu melebarkan matanya. Otomatis ia melirik wajah Kushina dalam waktu yang sama, "bagaimana anda mengetahuinya Kushina-sama?"

Kushina tertawa. "Kurasa itu kalimat pertamamu yang paling panjang. Baiklah Naruto-san, akan kujelaskan."ia tertawa pelan. "aku adalah seorang Jounin sebelum menjadi istri dari Yondaime-sama, tentu saja aku tahu semua wajah Ninja desa Konoha. Dan aku belum pernah melihatmu, tentu saja karena kau selalu menutupi diri dengan topeng bukan? Wajahmu pucat. Itu berarti kau selalu bekerja tertutup tanpa terkena sinar matahari. Logikanya markas para Anbu berada di bawah tanah. Bukankah itu akan sangat minim melihat cahaya?"

Naruto memperhatikan Kushina Uzumaki secara serius. Ia bahkan mengamati tiap gerak-gerik wanita itu.

"yokatta! Aku benar-benar akan memiliki anak yang cerdas, bukankah begitu Naruto-san?"

Naruto kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "tentu. Kushina-sama."

Mereka terus berjalan. Sesekali Kushina tersenyum menatapi orang-orang yang melantunkan salam kepadanya. Itu juga sedikit menambah beban bagi pemuda Uchiha disampingnya, bawaan mereka sedikit lebih padat dari pada sebelumnya. Jadi saat melewati telaga yang sekarang mulai memantulkan pendar keorenan langit sore, Kushina langsung mengisyaratkan Naruto Uchiha untuk mengikutinya ke sisi telaga. Mereka berdua memandang sore yang mulai menjemput, Naruto berdiri beberapa senti dari Kushina Uzumaki sedangkan wanita itu duduk meletakkan kedua kakinya menjulur di ujung kayu jembatan itu.

"sore yang indah bukan Naruto-san?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia juga ikut-ikutan memandang langit sore hari itu.

"jadi anda menyukai langit sore?"tanya Naruto memastikan. Kushina meliriknya sesaat, lalu tertawa sedikit. "aku hanya menyukai kenangan yang kutinggalkan disini sejak masa genin dulu. Hanya ada aku, Mikoto Uchiha dan Minato Namikaze yang menemani telaga ini seusai kami mengikuti upacara kelulusan hari itu. Kau tahu betapa menyenangkannya masa lalu setelah apa yang sudah lewat."

Angin bertiup lambat-lambat, menyapu dedaunan dan meninggalkan suara berisik di udara.

"jadi apakah kau juga menamatkan Akademi ninja di usia muda sepert para Prodigy lainnya Naruto-san?"

"maafkan saya Kushina-sama, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus saya jawab."

Kushina mengerti, ia tidak bertanya apapun sampai malam mulai menjemput. Masih di tempat yang sama ia melihat Pemudia Uchiha yang mengantarkannya menunggu ditempat, menggendong kantung belanjaan super penuh dan tanpa sedikitpun mengeluhkan waktu yang bisa dipastikannya berlalu dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam lebih hanya untuk menantikan matahari tenggelam, itu mengharuskan Kushina bangkit dan langsung mengajak Naruto Uchiha pulang ke kediamannya.

"waktu selalu berlalu begitu cepat bukan Naruto-san? Aku tidak menyangka aku telah melewatkan berjam-jam tanpa kusadari."senyumnya yang lembut ditujukan pada Naruto. "terima kasih karena terus menungguiku dengan penjagaan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Kau benar-benar Uchiha yang baik Naruto-san."

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menelusuri sisa gang-gang yang anda dan akhirnya menemukan satu Apartemen besar yang kelihatan terang benderang. Di depan sana, pintu terbuka, Minato Namikaze telah menunggu kedatangan sang istri di depan rumah dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kahawatir Kushina-Chan! Kukira kau mengalami kejadian yang tidak-tidak! Aku bahkan sampai menyesal karena kau tidak membawa kunai Hiraishin milikku. Itu membuatku cemas, kau menghilang seharian penuh ini."

"aku tidak akan sebodoh itu. Mari persilahkan Pada Naruto-san untuk membawa belanjaanku kedalam."

Minato kelihatan melongo melihat istrinya membawa pemuda itu di saat kepulangannya. Alisnya otomatis mengkerut, "siapa ini Kushina-chan?"

Kushina menggendikkan bahu cuek. "Bukankah dia tampan –ttebane? Dia adalah malaikat yang mengawalku seharian ini. Ah tidak! Dia yang menemaniku saat suamiku sedang tidak ada."

Minato tahu bahwa itu kesalahannya karena ia tidak bisa terus menemani istrinya yang hamil ke semua tempat yang diinginkannya. Jadi ia merasa sangat bersalah begitu ada pria lain yang mengawasi istrinya, dengan suka hati dan selama seharian. Mungkin iya, ia sedikit cemburu, tapi perasaan itu ditepisnya. Meski ia bertanya-tanya kemana seharian sang istri hari ini? Dengan pemuda yang usianya pasti tidak jauh dari mereka, apakah yang harus diharapkan akan hal tersebut?

Kushina menepuk bahu Minato lambat-lambat. "izinkan Naruto-san meletakkan belanjaannya Minato-kun."

Dengan berat hati Minato memberikan jalan bagi pria yang pasti bisa membuatnya penasaran setengah mati itu. Orang itu langsung masuk kerumahnya setelah memberikan salam padanya, untuk kali ini saja ia bisa memastikan bahwa lelaki itu cukup tampan untuk bisa menggaet hati istrinya. Itu membuatnya sedikit lesu, bagaimana jika Kushina benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada pangeran tampan itu?

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Kau boleh pergi,"kata Kushina sambil tersenyum anggun. "sampai jumpa –ttebane!"

Orang itu berlalu. Minato menutup pintu, dan bergegas ke dapur menyusul Kushina. Ia meminum air segelas penuh sambil terengah-engah dan melihat istrinya yang kelihatannya amat bahagia.

"dia seorang Uchiha kan Kushina-chan?"

"ya."

"jadi kau menghabiskan sepenuhnya hari bersamanya?"

"setengah. Aku menghabiskan separuhnya di rumah Mikoto-chan –ttebane. Memangnya ada apa?"Kushina mengeluarkan semua belanjaannya dan mulai menyusun semua itu di kulkas. Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar. Kelihatan gerogi, "apakah menurutmu dia tampan?"

Srek!

Kushina berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap Minato tajam, tapi matanya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan penuh cinta setelahnya. "kau bercanda! Tentu saja Naruto-kun Tampan! Ya ampun Minato, kau harus melihat saat aku berjalan bersamanya! semua gadis menatap kearah kami! Itu membuatku seolah tersanjung seharian ini. Lagi pula ia adalah Uchiha yang cukup manis, sedikit misterius, tenang, seorang yang mengerti wanita dan lembut. Siapa yang tidak menyukai laki-laki seperti itu?"

Minato sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'aku kalah darinya?'pikirnya frustasi.

"aku jadi tidak heran mengapa Mikoto-chan memilih menikah dengan lelaki Uchiha. Dan kurasa ia benar, jika lelaki Uchiha sudah mencintai seseorang, ia akan bisa bersikap manis terhadap orang yang disukainya!"

Perasaan Minato jadi makin terombang-ambing. "Apa menurutmu Uchiha-san itu jatuh cinta padamu?"tanyanya ragu-ragu. "maksudku.. kau sudah menikah, lagipula kau adalah istri seorang Yondaime.. err jadi apa itu.. menjadi sesuatu yang kau perhatikan? Maksudku? Apakah kau tahu ia juga mencintaimu?"

Kushina berdiri. Ia menatap Minato serius sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. "jangan bilang jika aku jadi jelek dengan tubuh seperti ini! Kau benar-benar jahat Minato! Dan ya! Aku masih cantik, lagipula Menma-kun tidak akan jadi jelek, jadi ibunya pasti cantik. Kupikir, Mungkin jika aku belum menikah, aku pasti akan menjadi fansgirl sekarang."ia merenung sendiri.

"tapi Minato. Karena aku sudah menikah, aku pasti akan berkomitmen pada pernikahan ini. Lagipula buah hati kita akan segera lahir, dan kebahagiaan kita akan jadi sempurna. Keluarga Namikaze yang sempurna. Kau bisa membayangkannya Minato?"wajah Kushina bertambah cerah ketika mengungkapkannya. "kita akan memiliki anak yang suatu saat akan selalu menjadi pembuat masalah di dalam rumah, sehingga rumah ini tidak begitu sunyi saat kau berangkat ke gedung hokage! Aku yakin ia akan jadi malaikat yang menyelamatkan hidup ibunya dari Neraka kesepian!"

Senyum Minato mengembang. "aku mengerti. Ia pasti akan jadi cantik sepertimu, tak ada anak yang tak mewarisi gen menawannya orang tua mereka."ujarnya bangga. Tapi Kushina langsung menggeleng mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhirnya.

"tapi kuharap ia mewarisi ketampanan Naruto-kun! Ia pasti akan jadi bayi yang mempesona jika sudah begitu! Benarkan –ttebane?!"

Untuk kali ini awan hitam memenuhi kepala Minato. Harapannya terasa tercabik-cabik oleh nama pemuda yang begitu di agungkan istrinya itu.

'apa semua Uchiha harus semenawan itu?'

Kushina berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Itu membuat Minato langsung mengambil alih posisi istrinya untuk menata isi kulkas mereka yang begitu penuh belanjaan.

"Minato-kun.. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Minato mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk hal yang satu ini ia pasti bisa lebih baik dari Uchiha Naruto itu. Jadi ia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dengan semangat. Memandang istrinya dengan penuh harap seolah ia bisa memberikan gunung sekalipun istrinya memintanya.

"ya?"

Dengan wajah Puppy eyes, Kushina langsung menatapnya penuh cinta.

"kumohon.. Minato-kun.."katanya sambil memastikan wajah penuh permintaannya menjadi lebih imut. "jadikan Naruto-kun sebagai Pengawal pribadi-ku ya?"

Untuk saat itu Minato tahu bahwa perutnya merosot diikuti keringat jatuh yang memenuhi atmosfer dirinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup tanpa kegagalan sedikitpun yang bisa membuat ia merasa rendah diri ia mengalaminya. Untuk saat yang bisa dikatakan tepat sebagai saat kemenangannya, kegemilangannya. Ia gagal menjadi pria paling tampan di mata istrinya!

'Kushina. Tahu tidak apakah aku cemburu pada pemuda itu? Apa yang kau bayangkan saat memintanya padaku? Suami mana yang tak ingin memenuhi permintaan istrinya dan membuat mereka bahagia. Tapi bagaimana bisa dipenuhi jika permintaan itu membuat kau mendekat dengan lelaki lain yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan kemungkinan yang nyata? Dan lagi sebuah misi untuk pria Uchiha itu, sebagai kage aku pasti bisa memberikannya, tapi yang menjadi masalahnya kau adalah istriku dan pasti permintaanmu juga dituruti olehnya. Entah dasar apa, aku yakin ia pasti akan melakukan semua hal yang kau ingin ia lakukan. Oh! Kammi-sama! Mengapa Anakku memiliki keinginan yang begitu membuatku frustasi seperti ini?!'pikirnya frustasi. "baiklah.."

"Yeaay! Terima kasih Minato-kun! Aku mencintaimu Anata!"seru Kushina sambil memeluk Minato dari samping.

.

.

.

"lapor Danzou-sama!"pria dalam kegelapan itu mengangguk.

"misi sukses. Aku telah menyusup kedalam kehidupan keluarga Yondaime sekaligus mengawasi aktivitas Anbu Inu Hatake Kakashi!"

Danzou hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya. Ia kelihatan tengah mengukur sesuatu yang tak terlihat, "bisakah kau memastikan padaku tentang kapan jinchuriiki itu akan melahirkan?"

Anbu Ookami yang tengah berhenge itu menganggukkan wajahnya. Ia melangkah maju dan mengulurkan sebuah buku catatan. "Aku memperkirakan tidak lebih dari 1 bulan ini. Sikap dan tingkah lakunya menunjukkan hal yang sama."

"baiklah."Danzou melangkah ke area yang lebih tampak penerangan temaramnya. "lakukan dengan hati-hati. Aku merasa kau harus tetap mengawasinya dengan baik."

"ha'i!" kata Naruto menyanggupi. Danzou melangkah lebih dekat, ia ingin melirik kepada sharingan yang sekarang bertomoe tiga itu. Senyumnya bertengger puas, sebab selama dua bulan terakhir ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya itu.

"awasi juga para Uchiha. Aku ingin tahu semua yang terjadi seputar kehidupan mereka."

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "kalau begitu aku permisi Danzou-sama."

Dengan kepulan asap kecil ia pun menghilang ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

'Lihatlah apa yang akan kupersiapkan untukmu Yondaime..'

. . . . . . . . .

Uchiha Compound.

"apakah kita hanya akan mendiamkan hal ini Taichou?"Uchiha Inabi berkata serius. "bahkan Konoha tak menganggap kehadiranmu! Mereka tak melihat jasa Uchiha untuk Konoha! Sekalipun itu hanya untuk mencalonkan anda menjadi salah satu Kandidat Yondaime! Dan sekarang mereka sudah berhasil kembali. Kurasa mereka tak akan benar-benar mewujudkan impian kita. Semua kage berasal dari Senju meski Uchiha juga berjasa bagi desa."

Uchiha Yashiro mengangguk.

"aku benar-benar tidak menyukai cara-cara itu Taichou! Itu seolah menginterpensi hak kita untuk menjadi Kage. Mereka seolah sengaja melakukan semua hal itu, bahkan secara terang-terangan berusaha menutupi semua jasa yang telah anda lakukan pada Konoha. Senju, Senju, Sarutobi dan sekarang seseorang yang juga berpemikiran Senju. Aku yakin semua ini memang sudah direncanakan oleh desa Taichou. Mereka menjadikan kita seperti penangkaran yang selalu di awasi, ini membuatku berpikir bahwa kedudukan kita hanya diberi mereka sebagai tempat untuk mengepung kita dan terus mengawasi kita. Kekkai genkai Sharingan memang begitu membuat semua orang terobesesi."

"kita harus segera Protes Taichou! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut."suara Uchiha Taki terdengar begitu menggebu-gebu. "kita bisa melakukan protes sebagai hak prerogatif clan! Kita juga berjasa besar atas lahirnya Konoha ini Taichou!"

Suara pintu berderit sedikit. Fugaku Uchiha langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"jaga suara kalian. Anakku akan mendengar pembicaraan ini."desisnya datar. Di depan sana, sosok kecil bocah berambut sebahu di kuncir tengah mengintip. Fugaku langsung mengisyaratkan agar anggotanya keluar sebentar.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Itachi?"tanya Fugaku langsung. "kemarilah. Aku tahu kau sudah mengintip dari tadi."

Itachi Uchiha berjengit sambil berjalan pelan mendekat kearah ayahnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di depan ayahnya sopan.

"aku ingin bertanya mengenai cara melakukan Ninjutsu. Bisakah Tousan mengajariku?"

"aku tidak melihat itu sebagai urusan yang sangat darurat. Kita tinggalkan itu, aku akan mengajarimu nanti."Kata Fugaku otoriter. "ada yang lainnya?"

Itachi menggeleng. Ia langsung berdiri begitu ayahnya menyuruhnya keluar.

"aku akan mengajarimu Ninjutsu setelah semua urusanku selesai. Tinggalkan ruangan ini."

Tanpa banyak bertanya Itachi-pun meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya sambil diawasi oleh sepasang mata yang menatapnya memastikan bahwa ia keluar ruangan. Sementara setelahnya, Selepas perginya bocah itu ketiga anggota yang sebelumnya berdiskusi itu langsung muncul kembali. Ternyata mereka hanya keluar ruangan itu sebentar selama pembicaraan kapten Polisi Fugaku dan anaknya Itachi Uchiha.

"kurasa kita harus mengadakan rapat kapten. Ini harus dibahas pada semua Shinobi clan. Desa sangat membahayakan karena mereka hanya ingin mengawasi kita dan perkembangan Sharingan para Uchiha."

Fugaku menghela napasnya sebentar.

"aku akan mempertimbangkan ini. Kita akan mengadakan rapat 1 minggu lagi di Kuil Nakano. Beritahukan ini pada semua Ninja Clan Uchiha."ujarnya berwibawa. "tapi selama itu berlangsung jangan mengambil tindakan apapun yang akan membuat clan dicurigai. Bisa saja ada para Anbu yang menyamar di clan kita dan mengadukan ini pada dewan desa. Itu malah akan membuat kita makin terpojok dan disingkirkan dari pemerintahan nantinya."

"kalau begitu kami mohon diri Taichou. Sampai jumpa di Kuil Nakano minggu depan."ujar ketiganya sambil berdiri dan menghilang dalam shunshin masing-masing.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Apapun Untuk Desa

NB : aku tak akan mengatakan apapun kecuali terima kasih pada reader yang mendukung fict ini. Untuk yang mengharapkan update-ku semoga ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan mengenai keberadaan Naruto, kukira bisa dikatakan ia mengenakan Henge dengan tambahan Fuinjutsu nantinya, dan ya. Penampilan naruto biar kuperjelas, henge-nya menyerupai sasuke dewasa lengkap dengan gaya rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah mata. Harapanku semoga review para readers terus aktif sampai kedepannya. untuk Guest yang mengucapkan terima kasih, maka aku terima kasih kembali karena telah mengapresiasi karyaku.

 **Makin banyak Review, maka semakin cepat Updatenya.**

 **SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN**

 **Root Of Uchiha**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Misi Pengawalan Kushina Uzumaki.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Di sebuah telaga, seorang anak berdiri sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik kakinya sedikit kebelakang, lalu setelah mengkonsentrasikan aliran cakranya, kedua tangannya mulai bergerak, membentuk segel-segel tangan rumit dalam jumlah banyak sekali dan beberapa kali ulangan.

 **"suiton : Suiryuudan No jutsu!"**

Sekumpulan air berpusar dari bawah telaga dan terus merangkak ke atas dalam bentuk bor biru yang menajam dan mulai membentuk sosok naga berukuran kecil. Naga itu terus tumbuh dari keseluruhan air disekitarnya, melayang di udara setinggi 6 meter kemudian runtuh. Air berjatuhan dari sana, memercik ke sana kemari dan mengenai sedikit bagian dari tubuh si anak sendiri. Kening bocah di pinggiran telaga itu berkerut tidak senang melihat bajunya dibasahi seperti itu.

"masalah pertama nagamu terlalu kecil. Untuk ukuran Anbu nagamu tergolong ukuran naga mini, untuk masalah waktu kau kalah banyak. Lebih jauh, kau seharusnya mengcopy apa yang kulakukan menggunakan sharinganmu. Meski itu menguras tenaga itu pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang lebih memadai dibanding rekor buruk ninjutsu chunnin seperti ini."

Danzou menunjuk kearah gulungan dihadapan mereka dan melangkah lebih dekat ke pinggiran sungai. Ia membentuk serangkaian segel yang lebih singkat dalam waktu cepat.

 **"suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!"**

Groooooar!

Dari permukaan telaga muncul bor air besar yang berpusar dan tumbuh menjulang dihadapan mereka. Bor atau yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai pusaran air itu tumbuh, mulai berevolusi memunculkan siluet mulut naga berikut kepalanya dalam waktu yang relatih singkat. Naga tadi terus tumbuh menjulang sampai setinggi 15 meter, dengan diameter satu setengah meter dan berputar di udara. Raungan bunyinya begitu keras, naga tadi terus berputar di dekat Danzou sambil memercikkan sedikit demi sedikit titik-titik air kearah keduanya. Detik berikutnya Danzou melepaskan jutsunya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya menyipit sinis.

"dalam dunia Shinobi, kau harus melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Meski itu cara kotor dan buruk, sekalipun harus mencopy, itu bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalah terbesar adalah jika kau bersikukuh dengan idealis kehormatan yang bisa membuatmu terbunuh seperti sekawanan Orang bodoh yang mengutamakan Kehormatan. Samurai.. dan di dunia ini yang ada hanyalah yang hidup atau yang mati, yang kalah atau menang. Menjadi salah satunya atau tidak sama sekali."

Dengan sharingan menyala Naruto mencopy semua jutsu tadi. Wajahnya begitu puas sebab dengan sharingan tentu saja semua pergerakan segel tangan terbaca dengan baik. Ia hanya perlu mengulangnya lagi, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menguasai jutsu Rank-A suiton itu.

"Ha'i. Aku melakukannya lagi Danzou-sama."Naruto bersiap-siap melakukan jutsu-nya kembali. Ia sekarang melangkah hendak kedepan, tapi Danzou langsung memegang kedua tangannya yang menyatu ingin memulai membentuk seal.

"Hidupmu hanya untuk Misi. Kau memang perlu berlatih tapi misi adalah segalanya. Laksanakan misimu dan kembalilah dengan jutsu lebih sempurna minggu depan."katanya tegas. "dan jangan sampai gagal, aku ingin kau melaporkan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Uzumaki Kushina dan Yondaime. Lalu.. Inu Hatake Kakashi."

Secepat kilat orang tua itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Setelah beberapa meter tampak dua Anbu yang menungguinya langsung mengapitnya dari belakang. Naruto menonaktifkan sharingannya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada tepian telaga dan mulai membasuh wajahnya. Disana, tampilan dirinya tampak jelas menyerupai anak 7 tahunan yang kurus dengan wajah tirus dan rambut spikey hitam dengan anak rambut menyamping hampir menutupi sebelah matanya. Kaos lengan panjang khas Jounin dalam ukuran yang pas membingkai tubuhnya.

'ini adalah misiku.. mengapa aku harus kesal karena diberi misi seperti ini? Bukankah aku memang berlatih untuk melaksanakan misi?'

Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan seseorang berambut kuning di bawah air. Berkacamata dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum, orang itu menatapnya hangat, seolah-olah wanita itu merindukannya untuk memeluknya. Naruto yang melihat ini terpaku sejenak, wajahnya menjadi lemas, ia hendak melangkah kesana, mengungkapkan semua kerinduannya. Tapi ia teringat akan suatu hal, seseorang yang menghianatinya adalah orang itu. Orang yang sama yang selalu tersenyum bodoh dengan segala kepalsuan yang dimilikinya.

Mata sharingannya aktif, ia mulai bergerak merogoh kantung kunainya. Bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya, seolah-olah ia benar-benar ingin meminta dirinya agar kesana dan memeluknya.

"ibu-"sungutnya kesal.

Swinggg!

Naruto yang memngaktifkan mata sharingannya langsung melompat ke samping sambil menangkis kunai tadi. Matanya terarah tepat kearah salah satu pohon yang memiliki daun paling rimbun.

Swush!

Trank!

"refleksmu masih bagus."kata sosok bertopeng gagak itu. Ia mengayunkan kunai-nya hendak menyabet perut naruto. "dengan sharingan yang menyala.. kau ingat bagaimana aku mengatakan kau tidak boleh bergantung pada sharingan?"

Keduanya langsung menjauh. Sikap defensif Anbu tadi mengendur saat ia melangkah kembali kearah Naruto. "itu mungkin adalah kelebihanmu, sesuatu yang special dari kekkai genkai sharingan adalah pencopyan jutsu dan kemampuan membedakan warna cakra berikut pengendalian cakranya yang bisa membuat pemiliknya memiliki control cakra sempurna. Semuanya seperti kelebihan, karena sharingan murni Uchiha tidak akan menghabiskan cakra pemiliknya sendiri. Tapi buruknya.."

Naruto langsung menonaktifkan sharingannya secara otomatis.

"Sharingan menyebabkan penggunanya menjadi malas berlatih karena bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah. Menyebabkan Uchiha kurang bekerja keras, menyebabkan kehilangan kemampuan dan kerja keras. Serta yang paling buruk, menyebabkan para penggunya suka mengcopy. Yang terakhir adalah apa yang paling tabu bagi seorang Uchiha."kata naruto lugas, "M-E-N-G-C-O-P-Y"

"tetapi, dalam dunia Shinobi misi yang diberikan desa tidak boleh sampai mengganggu pelatihan Shinobi itu sendiri dalam artian mereka harus bisa berlatih di sela-sela misi. Tapi kemampuan ninjutsu Rank-A hanya bisa dilakukan setelah Shinobi berhasil membuat jalan pintas tersendiri untuk menyingkat waktu pembuatan segel tangan. Semuanya hanya bisa dilakukan setelah Shinobi berpengalaman. Jadi bagaimana Shinobi berusia 7 tahun melakukannya dalam misi pertama mereka dan harus menguasai Ninjutsu Rank-A untuk mengukuhkan dirinya menjadi Anggota Anbu?"ia menatap Sensei Uchihanya datar.

"jawabannya sederhana, tentu saja kau harus berlatih."Balas Orang tersebut dengan nada enteng. "kau menyukai Ninjutsu Suiton?"

Naruto langsung membereskan gulungan jutsunya. Lalu menyimpannya ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan.

"apa menurut anda semua Uchiha menyukai Suiton?"jawabnya kemudian. "kurasa lebih muda mengatur sesuatu yang disemburkan dibandingkan sesuatu yang asli berada diluar tubuh."

Dengan mendongakkan wajahnya Naruto menyadari bahwa senseinya melangkah menghampirinya. Ia menatapnya penuh ingin tahu apakah jawabannya yang sedikit menyakitkan hati dan penuh sarkasme akan membuat lelaki itu marah. Tapi apa yang didapatnya benar-benar diluar perkiraannya, orang itu kembali mengetuk kepalanya dengan dua jari sambil tertawa pelan.

"aku memiliki bocah lain yang lebih hebat darimu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita buat sedikit tantangan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. "apa?"

Anbu karasu menggeleng. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa, "hahaha, sebaiknya selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan istri Yondaime. Semua berkas penyamaranmu telah dipersiapkan untuk itu."

"ya. Kurasa ada baiknya menemaninya melakukan hal yang tidak penting."keluh Naruto sambil membuat seal singkat. "Henge No Jutsu!"

"ayo sensei!"

Keduanya langsung melompat menjauh dari training Ground NE tengah hutan itu. Karasu memimpin di depan, sedangkan Naruto mengekor dibelakangnya. Satu seorang pria bertopeng dan satunya lagi sosok pemuda bertinggi 168 cm dengan pakaian hitam lengan pendek berlogo Uchiha. Anak rambutnya dibelah ke samping menutupi sebelah matanya.

"kudengar Uchiha clan akan mengadakan rapat beberapa hari kedepan. Apa kau akan menyertakan diri?"Karasu berkata penuh ingin tahu. "kau bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi disana. Dan mengenal clan lebih jauh, termasuk di dalamnya apartemen baru yang sengaja di siapkan untukmu di Uchiha Compound."

Memang benar, dalam misi kali ini Naruto diberikan apartemen di Uchiha Compound. Bahkan apartemen tersebut telah difasilitasi oleh alat-alat keperluan rumah tangga, berikut satu kulkas berisi penuh bahan makanan. Tentu saja sisanya hanyalah properti lanjutan seperti pakaian khas Uchiha. Naruto diminta mengisinya selama melakukan misi penyamarannya ini.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu, tapi akan kupastikan aku datang. Tapi dari segalanya yang lebih menjadi misterinya adalah dirimu. Aku yakin aku akan segera melihat wajah aslimu sensei, kau tak bisa bersembunyi dibalik topeng itu terus-menerus."

Karasu melirik Naruto sejenak, lagi-lagi tawanya pecah.

"hanya tinggal menunggu hari, aku yakin kau bisa melihatnya. Dan Naruto,"sela Karasu sambil tetap berlari, "aku ingin kau mengawasi seorang bocah untukku. Dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi lawanmu nantinya,"

"hn. Ya?"

"Shisui Uchiha. Dan jangan lupa."Karasu mendarat pada salah satu dahan pohon dengan tegap. "laksanakan misimu dengan baik."

Mereka berpisah di ujung belantara tepat dekat pusat desa dan Uchiha Compound. Karasu terus melanjutkan perjalanannya sedangkan Naruto melompat mendekati desa. Sekarang ia mulai mendaratkan kaki di atas atap-atap rumah penduduk. Sesuatu yang selalu disenanginya sebab angin benar-benar seolah memanjakannya dalam hal ini. Dari situ pula ia bisa mengamati segala aktivitas semua orang Konoha. Dan yang terakhir yang paling Utama, ia sedang melangkah mendekat kearah gedung paling mewah nan mencolok itu. Gedung yang paling dekat dengan pahatan kepala Kage.

 **"Shunshin No jutsu!"**

. . . . . . . . . .

Brakh!

"apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan –ttebane?!"

Minato berjengit saat wanita berambut merah itu masuk dengan tangan diacungkan kearahnya. Bahkan ketenangannya sendiri bisa goyah saat wanita berkulit seputih susu itu masuk dan mulai menuangkan segala kekesalannya padanya.

"Mana Orang yang Kuminta untuk m-e-n-j-a-g-a-k-u kemarin.. Hokage-Sama?!"Kushina menekankan kalimat 'menjaga'-nya sambil menghela napas. Ia masih agak belum terbiasa untuk memanggil Minato Namikaze dengan sebutan Hokage-sama, dan karena itulah, meski amarahnya meledak-ledak ia masih berusaha untuk melakukan hal penuh sopan santun tersebut.

Minato menggaruk tengkuknya ngeri, seharian ini memang yang dilakukannya hanya duduk disana, tanpa menyelesaikan tugas yang sekarang ditangani oleh sekretarisnya sedangkan ia membaca data-data mengenai ninja bernama 'Naruto Uchiha' itu. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin menyelidiki mengenai orang ini, memastikan ia benar-benar ninja Konoha dan bukannya musuh yang sedang menyamar menjadi ninja Konoha.

"kau tidak sedang berusaha untuk mengecewakan rakyatmu ini kan?!"gumam Kushina lagi. Kali ini rambutnya mulai melambai-lambai mengerikan.

"e-eh, t-ttidak. Aku bahkan telah mengirimkan Anbu-ku untuk mencari keberadaannya. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan datang."

Kushina menggeleng kesal, meski rambutnya sudah turun. "kalau kau sampai menipuku-"ancamnya terhenti begitu ketukan dipintu terdengar sampai ke telinga-nya. Itu membuatnya makin kesal sampai rasa-rasanya ia bisa menghancurkan apapun karenanya. Tapi berhubung pintu tadi tidak tertutup, ia bisa melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya hari itu.

"S-sugoii!"

Minato langsung sweatdrop melihat perubahan Mood Kushina yang terasa begitu tiba-tiba itu. Dan masalahnya hanya dengan melihat seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan baju Uchiha-nya? Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh asistennya. Orang itu memandang nyonya Yondaime dengan pandangan penuh tanya-nya.

'apa Kushinya-sama memang selalu seperti ini?'

"Naruto-kun.."ujar Kushina lambat-lambat. "kau kah itu?"

Pemuda di depan pintu itu melangkah masuk sambil memberi hormat kepada Minato Namikaze. Ia bahkan sampai menekukkan lututnya di depan pria pirang itu, senyum tipisnya mengembang diikuti dengan wajah Kushina yang makin kelihatan bersemangat.

"anda memanggilku?"

Minato melirik kearah istrinya dan pemuda itu bergantian, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan paling sulit. Ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan pemuda tersebut, alhasil ia pun memberikan isyarat pada assistennya untuk meninggalkan ruangan sejenak.

"Kushina.. aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Naruto-san. Bolehkah?"

Assisten tadi hendak mengajak Kushina keluar, tapi wanita itu ngotot untuk memandang Minato sebelum ia pergi.

"awas jika kau melupakan keinginanku –tebane!"ancamnya dengan senyum mengerikan. "kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti."

Minato dengan sabar menanti kedua orang tadi keluar ruangan. Sekarang pintu telah ditutup kembali dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan. Mata biru sang Yondaime memandang Anbu di depannya yang terus membungkuk seperti halnya sikap seorang Anbu biasanya.

"kau bisa berdiri Naruto-san, aku hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal mendesak kepadamu."

Saat mata keduanya bertemu, Minato mencoba menelusuri kekelaman jiwa si Uchiha. Ia berdeham kaku, "jadi aku ingin tahu kau berasal dari divisi Anbu?"

"ha'i, 13 Hokage-sama."

Tubuh kurus pemuda itu menarik perhatian Minato. "jadi apa semua ANBU memiliki tubuh sepertimu?"

"ha'i, tidak Hokage-sama. Mungkin beberapa, tapi hamba yakin tidak semuanya jika itu yang anda maksudkan."

Ucapan simpel, sederhana, praktis dan mudah dipahami. Minato sendiri yang pernah masuk ke Divisi Keanbuan mengetahui dengan jelas sikap didikan ANBU yang satu itu. Tapi seperti apapun ia melihat kearah orang dihadapannya, ia seolah selalu merasa ada yang salah. Itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi karena selain perasaannya tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan orang dihadapannya. Sosok kurus, jangkung, berwajah imut yang pasti bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya termasuk-istrinya. Berambut spikey hitam, dengan sebelah mata tertutup anak rambut.

"aku ingin memberimu sebuah misi. Ini adalah misi penting yang pasti akan berbahaya."ujar Minato serius. "tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tahu apa Code name yang kau gunakan terlebih dulu."

"Ookami."

Minato mengangguk. "aku ingin kau mengawal istriku, menjelang hari persalinannya, dan pasca persalinannya. Dalam hal ini aku ingin kau selalu siap berada disampingnya mengingat kemungkinan dirimu menggunakan sharingan untuk menenangkannya. Disaat persalinannya kelak, segelnya akan melemah. Kukatakan demikian agar kau bisa menjaga emosinya, termasuk didalamnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan musuh yang mungkin selalu mengincarnya dan memanfaatnya melemahnya segel bijuu seiring hari kelahiran putra pertama kami."

"lalu.."

Minato berucap setelah menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil jeda napas sejenak.

"setiap kemarahannya akan lebih mudah menyulut melemahnya segel Bijuu. Aku ingin kau menjaga perasaannya dan tidak membuatnya marah. Terlebih karena kau terlanjur menunjukkan wajah aslimu, dalam misi kali ini kau akan kubiarkan boleh memperlihatkan diri."

"ha'i."Naruto menyanggupi, "ada yang lainnya yang bisa saya lakukan Hokage-sama?"

Minato sejenak melirik kearah jendela kacanya. "jaga emosinya. Kurasa hanya itu, sekarang dan seterusnya kau boleh mengawalnya. Kau boleh pergi."

Naruto-pun membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat kearah Hokage Yondaime itu. Pria berambut kuning itu kelihatan amat gelisah, entah apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Sekarang setelah Naruto keluar ruangan, ia makin menjadi gelisah. itu terjadi secara Intuitif di luar kesadarannya.

'perasaan ini.. ini bukan karena aku cemburu kan? Tidak. Aku yakin ada yang salah.. tapi apa?'pikir Minato serius. Ia berdiri, kemudian duduk kembali, melangkah mendekati jendela sambil bertepekur dan secara berkala melirik terus-terusan ke kawasan patung kepala Kage. Ia memang selalu melakukan hal itu saat masalah krisis mendesak jawaban penyelesaiannya, tapi apa yang krisis disini? Jalan pikirannya begitu buntu. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah mengapa ia begitu menjadi gelisah seperti ini?

"Inu!"

Poffft!

Sekepulan asap muncul di tengah ruangan. Seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun muncul, menggunakan topeng pola anjing dengan posisi tubuh membungkuk dihadapan sang Hokage. Minato menautkan jemarinya di belakang tubuh. Keningnya berkerut-kerut frustasi.

"tolong awasi istriku dan pengawalnya. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha dan akan terus mengawasinya sampai pasca kelahiran anak pertamaku. Laksanakan!"

Poofft!

'apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan?'pikirnya aneh. Ia pun kembali duduk di tempatnya, melirik kearah berkas kemampuan Naruto Uchiha itu.

'Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu 2 elemen, taijutsu, dan sedikit pengetahuan akan fuinjutsu.. tunggu dulu, Uchiha mana saja yang menjadi anggota ANBU?'pikir Minato panik.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun."

"hn. Ya Kushina-sama?"

"bisakah kau membawaku ke sana?"

Keduanya telah keluar dari ruangan Kage tadi. Kali ini Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Kushina Uzumaki. Wanita itu mencolek lengannya dan menunjuk kearah pahatan patung Kage.

"apa yang anda maksud dengan patung kepala Kage?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk antusias. Ia sendiri sudah sering bermain di sana jauh sebelum hari ini, tetapi entah bagaimana 9 bulan terakhir ini ia telah diberentikan paksa dari aktivitasnya itu. Menginjak usia kehamilannya yang ke sepuluh ini, hal tersebut semakin dan semakin menjadi. Ia tidak diperbolehkan beraktivitas berhubungan dengan Ninja dan fisik sedikitpun, itu memang benar. Dan karena usia kandungan anak pertama-nya yang lebih bulan, hingga ia harus ekstra melakukan berbagai aktivitas dalam kehati-hatian. Itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"ha'i! Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat itu –ttebane! Maukah kau membawaku kesana?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti dalam urusan seperti ini.

"kalau begitu ayo,"jawab Naruto langsung. Ia sudah bersiap ingin melompat pergi, tapi lengan Kushina mencekalnya. "aku mengerti kau belum menikah, belum berpengalaman dan tak pernah menghadapi seorang Kunoichi yang sedang hamil Naruto-kun.. tapi bisakah kau mengerti bagaimana aku tidak boleh menggunakan cakra? Aktivitas itu akan membuat Menma-kun kesakitan!"

"lalu bagaimana saya membawa anda kesana?"ujar Naruto polos. "apa perlu saya memanggil sekelompok medic untuk membawa tandu?"

Kushina tersenyum, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas. "gendong aku –ttebane!"

Tap!

Naruto berhenti melangkah, ia mengerutkan keningnya benar-benar berpikir. Mana mungkin ia berhasil menggendong orang yang jauh lebih besar darinya? Rasanya agak membingungkan sehingga dengan sedikit akal Naruto mencari pengalihan lain.

"mana mungkin!"gerutunya pelan. Kushina memandangnya heran, "apa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. 'aku keceplosan..'

"ini musim panas Konoha Kushina-sama, bebatuan akan menjadi lebih panas di siang hari. Bagaimana jika saya mengajak Anda kesana setelah hari tidak terlalu panas lagi?"

"tapi aku ingin sekarang.."rajuk Kushina imut. "antarkan aku ya.."

"disana panas, dan itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan kandungan anda."gumam naruto datar. "aku akan membawa anda ketempat lain."

"apakah itu Indah-ttebane? Bagaimana jika nanti tempatnya kalah indah dengan Pahatan patung Kage?"Kushina meletakkan kedua tangannya bersedekap, ia memandang pemuda disebelahnya horor. "Apa kau bersedia bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau katakan? Aku akan menghukummu jika kau sampai membuatku kecewa."

"hn.. sebaiknya kita bergegas, Kushina-sama."

Naruto akhirnya mengajak Kushina pergi. Seperti biasa, mereka melintasi pasar dimana semua orang pasti akan melihat kearah keduanya. Kushina dengan santai menyikut bahu Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dengan tatapan datarnya.

"apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana semua orang menatap kearahmu?"ujarnya sambil tersenyum geli.

'menurut anda siapa yang tidak heran melihat istri Yondaime berdua dengan orang lain yang tidak mereka kenal?!'pikir Naruto sebal. "Hn. Mereka melihat kearah anda."

"tapi bagaimana dengan.."mata Kushina memicing kearah gadis-gadis yang melirik kearah pemuda disebelahnya. "gadis-gadis itu? Rasanya sedikit mustahil untuk yang satu ini mereka melihat kearahku. Yakan Naruto-kun?"goda kushina sambil berbisik kearah Naruto.

'dimataku itu terlihat seperti warga biasa yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain. Apa hebatnya dengan gadis-gadis yang menatap kearahmu?'

Naruto memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka melewati keramaian sampai tiba disuatu areal taman bermain. Disana, dipinggir jalan sesuatu dalam kotak di tunggui pemiliknya tengah dipajang. Orang-orang berebut untuk pergi kesana, sesuatu yang misterius di musim panas..

"Kushina-sama bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya naruto penasaran. "apa yang begitu dicari orang-orang di musim panas, sampai mereka benar-benar bersedia mengantri? Benda apa yang berwarna cokelat itu?"tunjuknya kearah salah satu orang dewasa yang menjilat benda basah itu.

"apa itu enak?"

Mata Kushina membelalak lebar.

"ne –ttebane, apa kau memang tidak pernah merasakan es krim? Kalau begitu aku ingin kita pergi kesana! Menma-kun pasti akan menyukai ini!"kata Kushina sambil menyeret lengan Naruto. 'waah. Dia pasti akan memiliki selera yang sama dengan Naruto-kun.. mendekati pada mirip.. dan suatu saat ketika ia lahir kelak ia akan menjadi mirip Naruto-kun! Kita harus bergegeas –tebane! Sebelum Naruto-kun menjadi objek penglihatan gadis-gadis centil itu!'ujar inner Kushina mengingatkan.

"t-tapi.."

"kau tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak menuruti kemauanku kan –ttebane?!"sergah Kushina Horor. "a-y-o beli e-s k-r-i-m Naruto-Kun!"

". . . . . . . ."

"terima kasih –tebane! Ojii-san benar-benar orang yang baik!"kata Kushina setelah mereka meninggalkan tempat es krim tersebut. Kali ini, Kushina yang membayari mereka berdua. Naruto melirik kearah wanita itu aneh, sesuatu yang terlihat berair dan sedikit kental berbau manis yang kelihatannya agak menjiikkan berada di tangannya. Itu adalah es krim, sesuatu yang diberikan istri Yondaime untuknya.

"ini.."gumam Naruto terputus saat Kushina langsung meletakkan benda tadi ke depan wajahnya. "ayo makan! Jangan bilang kau tak menyukai ini?"

 _'...aku ingin kau menjaganya dan emosinya. Lakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan karena mengingat kelahiran bayinya, segel jinchuuriki akan terus melemah dan semakin melemah, emosinya akan mengakibatkan dampak melemahnya segel secara lebih cepat. Konoha akan berada dalam bahaya jika itu terjadi...'_

Naruto membuang napasnya asal. Sekelebatan bisikan Yondaime padanya membuatnya meyakini bahwa ia harus mulai memakan benda menjijikkan di tangannya itu. Jika tidak, sang istri Yondaime yang bertemperamental buruk ini, lengkap dengan Bijuu di dalamnya bisa mengamuk pada desa. Jika sudah begitu kemungkinan kehancuran desa akan menjadi lebih besar. Matanya kelihatan menampakkan cahaya tidak bersemangat.

'demi Konoha..'pikir Naruto sambil mengangkat es krim tadi ke depan mulutnya. "hn. Akan kulakukan."

"Begitulah –ttebane!"seru Kushina kegirangan. "bukankah rasanya menyenangkan?"

'Rasanya manis, memualkan.'pikir Naruto bersungut-sungut. "hn."

Mereka berjalan ke pinggiran lapangan, berdiri merapat pada dinding kawat besi yang dibuat untuk memagari areal tersebut. Di dalam sana, ada beberapa wahana bermain bagi anak-anak kecil se usia 6 tahunan. Mereka berlarian kesana kemari, menendang kaleng kosong dan mengopernya ke pada teman mereka sendiri. Yang lainnya ada yang terus saja mengemil, atau seseorang yang terlihat menunggui teman mereka yang lain.

"indah ya."Kushina tanpa sadar berucap pelan. Ia mengusap lembut perutnya, "kau tahu Naruto-kun, ada hal-hal yang selalu dirindukan oleh seorang wanita di dunia ini. Kau ingin tahu apa itu?"

"ya?"

"anak-anak. Tak ada yang lebih mereka rindukan dibandingkan anak-anak. Tepat saat mereka melahirkan sebuah kehidupan baru, saat itulah hidup mereka terasa penuh nilai dan berharga. Semua wanita pasti pernah bermimpi bahwa suatu hari mereka akan melahirkan bayi mungil yang bisa mereka bawa kemanapun mereka pergi, membayangkan anak itu tersenyum dengan pipi gembul dan lesung pipi, atau sampai ketika mereka menelusuri bahwa bocah tersebut telah berevolusi menjadi anak bandel yang selalu membuat masalah setiap hari. Membayangkan saat kau di dapur, memasak bagi keluargamu dan mereka mencuri makanan lantas pergi.."

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia ikut melihat kearah tanah penuh bocah itu.

"keluarga yang sempurna. Begitu kau menyebutnya ya.. saat kau melihat mereka berlarian setelah membuat masalah. Itu pasti adalah gambaran paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada di dunia seorang ibu.. semua wanita pasti pernah berpikir serupa."

"hn. Aku yakin anda akan mendapatkan hal yang anda inginkan.. dengan kesempurnaan bersama Yondaime."timpal Naruto kemudian. Ia tersenyum sendiri,"lalu seandainya jika kasusnya wanita itu hanya berpura-pura menyayangi anaknya? Apa menurut anda gambaran akan ibu yang sempurna bagi seorang anak?"

"hahaha! itu mudah sekali Naruto-kun, dia adalah sosok yang mengerti dirimu, mendukungmu, mempercayaimu sepenuh hati sebagai layaknya seorang ibu yang mengasihi anak mereka. Mereka menyayangimu, itulah arti ibu yang sempurna bagiku."

Tangan Kushina menyentuh jaring-jaring jeruji pembatas halaman di depan mereka. Ia merapatkan diri pada lapangan penuh anak itu, sesekali tersenyum sambil mencuri pandang melihat wajah naruto yang kelihatan sedang mengenang sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pipi pemuda itu, meniupnya dengan lembut. Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menatapnya penuh tanya.

"mengapa kau meniupku?"

Kushina menggeleng. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali tersenyum menghabiskan waktu bersama orang di dekatnya.

'kau berbeda.. itu bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan. Naruto-kun..'

.

.

.

Disisi lainnya, seseorang dalam kegelapan tengah melaporkan sesuatu pada Komandannya. Pria tadi meninggalkan sebuah gulungan misi, lalu kembali menghilang meninggalkan siluet tubuhnya yang berbalut jubah putih. Dari dalam remang-remang, Danzou kelihatan menghitung sesuatu, wajahnya penuh perhitungan sedangkan dihadapannya sebuah peta kelima negara besar di gelar dengan bantuan penerangan empat batang lilin.

Disudut, dua anak buahnya dengan setia menunggu. Mereka menghadapai peta itu bersama-sama.

"apa levelnya sudah ditentukan?"ujarnya entah pada siapa. "kalian harus memastikannya. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanaku."

Terai mengangguk khidmat. "ini akan tergolong kedalam misi rank-S Danzou-sama. Hamba sendiri yang mencuri dengar dari kantor Hokage Yondaime."

Danzou berpikir lagi. "apa kau sudah menghitung semua anggota aktif di dalam desa? Aku tidak ingin desa jadi terancam bahaya meski hanya mendekati. Konoha adalah harga mati dan satu-satunya yang harus diprioritaskan, jika ada yang lainnya maka itulah yang akan kita lakukan. Perampasan dan sabotase,"

Dari sisi lain, Torune melangkah sambil menyerahkan laporan.

"Danzou-sama, kita memiliki beberapa anggota NE aktif yang bebas dan siap diterjunkan kapan saja. Aku telah merangkum kedalam list-nya dan mengelompokkannya dalam golongan yang sesuai. Ada 7 tipe sensor yang kita miliki dan 2 Uchiha aktif, kemudian 5 lainnya adalah spesialis penyusupan. 1 diantara semuanya yang merangkap sebagai anggota Uchiha memiliki kemampuan kesemuannya."

'jadi hanya tinggal Karasu?'Danzou bertepekur lagi. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, "apa waktu Kelahiran Jinchuriiki Kyuubi sudah ditentukan?"

Kali ini Ninja Aburame yang menyahut.

"menurut analisis dari semua orang ahli medic yang dipercaya Yondaime, Kushina-sama akan melahirkan sekitar 2 minggu dari sekarang."

Danzou melepas tautan tangannya. Ia melihat kembali kearah peta di hadapan mereka.

"jarak Hoshigakure dan Konohagakure adalah 3 hari perjalanan, dihitung jarak kembali berarti 6 hari dan ditambah waktu misi selama 3 hari. Jadi jika dijumlahkan keseluruhannya maka akan tersisa 4 hari bebas, itu akan jadi waktu saat Jinchuriiki di keluarkan dari desa untuk melakukan persalinan. Saat itu terjadi misi ini sudah selesai dilaksanakan."ujar Danzou lagi. Ia melirik kearah anggotanya yang lain, "Uchiha akan bisa mengendalikan cakra lebih baik dari siapapun.. kalau begitu aku meminta salah satu dari kalian untuk memanggil Ookami dalam misi ini."

Terai langsung pergi begitu misi tersebut ditegaskan Danzou. Torune masih berada ditempatnya menunggu perintah.

"dan kau Torune.."Danzou menggulung peta dihadapan mereka.

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu sebagai bentuk kontribusi terhadap misi ini. Jangan lupa memanggil Karasu setelah ini."

Anbu Torune mengangguk. Ia meletakkan laporannya di meja Danzou, "aku akan pergi Danzou-sama!"

Pria dalam kegelapan tersebut langsung berdiri, ia memandang kearah jembatan dimana satu-satunya sumber cahaya lain dari ruang kerjanya yang penuh kegelapan. Matanya menyipit dalam gelap, di sudut lainnya sebuah kalender diletakkan. Danzou sudah menandainya dengan cermat akan beberapa hal penting dari tiap misi yang diberikannya pada Anbu bawahannya.

'satu langkah lebih dekat Yondaime.. waktumu hampir tiba.'

. . . . . . . . . .

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13 (Misi Hoshigakure!)

**Terima kasih untuk semua saran dan dukungannya. Termasuk beberapa masukan akan cerita ini.**

 **Untuk ringkasnya : penampilan naruto itu berbaju Uchiha dengan lengan pendek warna hitam. Sepatu hitam, kemudian rambut seperti sasuke dewasa dengan anak rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata. Celana Anbu dan saat bertugas mengenakan topeng Ookami (serigala).**

 **Mentor naruto : aku memiliki kejutan pada hal ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku coba dan terapkan dalam fic kreasiku ini. Danzou? Tobi? Kagami? Itu adalah mentor yang jelas sudah kuungkapkan sebelumnya. Tapi diantara ketiganya, aku akan menyertakan kejutan yang pasti akan sulit anda bayangkan.**

 **Untuk pair : aku belum memikirkan hal itu, naruto sendiri masih kecil dan kurasa Uchiha juga tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaan, apalagi cinta. Mungkin jika aku membayangkan akan adanya pair, akan kuberikan itu nanti saat ia telah dewasa dan tumbuh menjadi kuat. Mungkin akan ada beberapa kejutan di chapter depan, akan kupastikan kalau fict ini akan kubuat setidak MAINSTREAM mungkin agar reader-ku tidak merasa bosan.**

 **Untuk review Ryuu-san : aku mengerti, cerita akan menjadi lebih bermartabat jika tidak dibumbui lemon. Dan lagi pula aku tidak berencana membuat hal seperti harem atau poligami. Uchiha ya, Uchiha, aku tak akan membuang karakter asli Uchiha yang tidak bisa menduakan cinta alias setia.**

 **Dan untuk yang telah menantikan update ku. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kalian, apalagi membosankan.**

 **Kritik di tunggu. Aku janji akan update kilat.**

 **Root Of Uchiha**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Misi Hoshigakure**

. . . . . . . .

Malam berlangsung normal di Konoha. Desa besar di negara api itu terlihat tentram dengan latar bulan purnama sempurna di langit malam yang gelap. Seseorang dengan topeng tengah berdiri di tepian telaga, memandang pemandangan dihadapannya sambil membuat seal tangan standar yang sering digunakan ninja. Tiba-tiba ia menghilang, kemudian muncul di seberang telaga dengan posisi yang sama.

Poooft!

'Shunshin No Jutsu!'

Kepulan asap terlihat lagi, Naruto menghilang menuju tengah-tengah telaga. Dengan segap membuat seal singkat dengan akhiran seal tangan tiger. Seringainya mengembang saat ia menggembungkan dada-nya sendiri dan menyemburkan cakra panas dari dalam paru-parunya.

"katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"

Wush!

Naruto membuat seal lagi, menghilang beberapa meter dari jutsu bola api yang mengarah kearahnya sambil membuat hand seal dengan singkat. Mata sharingannya menyala otomatis begitu ia melihat bola api besar yang tadi dikirimkannya sekarang menuju kearahnya sendiri.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!"

Air-air disekitarnya terangkat, berpusar ke atas dan mulai membentuk moncong naga berikut atribut-nya. Naga itu mengaum, kemudian melayang menuju jutsu api yang sekarang tinggal sedikit lagi menghantam Naruto Anbu Ookami.

DUAAAAAAR!

Asap mengepul disekitar telaga diikuti mendaratnya seorang Anbu di tepiannya. Orang itu memandang kabut hasil ciptaannya dengan pandangan puas dan mata merah yang terus berputar-putar.

"apa kau sedang mencoba mengkombinasikan shunshin dan pertarungan?"

Seseorang dari dalam kegelapan muncul dengan sepasang mata sharingannya. Orang itu berdiri bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan tubuh.

"atau kau sedang berusaha menandingi kecepatanku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "menggunakan shunshin dalam pertarungan memang menguntungkan, tapi waktu untuk membuat seal akan menjadi merugikan penggunanya belum lagi cakra yang akan terkuras saat melakukan perpindahan tubuh menggunakan shunshin. Aku yakin kau mengetahui lebih jelas tentang hal itu sensei."

Naruto melirik kearah pria dibelakangnya. "dan aku tak suka kau menuduhku meniru. Aku hanya terinspirasi, ini pasti akan jadi jutsu milikku sendiri."

Karasu tertawa, ia melangkah ke depan dan mengusap kepala naruto. Sejenak mereka mengamati pemandangan bulan yang memukau, terpantul di tengah telaga di kelilingi oleh air jernih dan hutan yang kelihatan gelap penuh misteri. Mata Anbu karasu itu tak lepas memandangi wajah orang yang dijadikannya sebagi Murid.

"aku ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresimu dibalik topeng itu. Apa itu sama seperti yang kau tunjukkan pada istri Yondaime? Dan satu lagi.. senyummu itu agak memuakkan. Pernahkah aku mengatakan bahwa lebih baik tidak tersenyum sama sekali dibandingkan menyajikan senyum palsu? Itu menyedihkan. Jika kau memang Uchiha maka lebih baik kau tidak melakukannya,"

Naruto secara tiba-tiba melepaskan topengnya. Benda itu tergantung di lehernya. Wajahnya kelihatan datar, tapi bibirnya kelihatan mencebik tidak senang.

"kau selalu mengatas namakan segala ucapanmu atas nama uchiha. Tapi kau sendiri mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh melalaikan misi. Aku memiliki misiku, misi Yondaime dan Misi kesatuan. Jadi apalagi setelah ini yang boleh atau tidak boleh kulakukan? Itu semua menjengkelkan. Jika aku tersenyum, senyumku palsu. Jika aku diam, orang-orang akan menilaiku arogan dan Kushina-sama akan menjadi emosi yang membahayakan Kyuubi lepas, jika aku tidak mematuhi ucapanmu maka aku bukan Uchiha. Jika aku melalaikan kehendak Yondaime, maka Misi ini akan gagal. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?!"

Anbu itu berjengit, saat sepasang mata crimson bertomoe tiga milik si anak menatapnya dengan pandangan benci setengah mati. Ia sendiri buru-buru menonaktifkan sharingannya, kemudian menatap lurus-lurus ke seberang telaga tempat pohon-pohon berbaris membentuk lorong kegelapan.

"wajah adalah ekspresi asli dari jiwa. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tak ingin memaksamu dengan segala ocehan tentang peraturan yang juga selalu di taati Uchiha. Clan itu mendapat superioritas karena kedisiplinan mereka dan pendiamnya mereka, itu benar-benar pembatasan emosi.. walau itu baik tapi itu tidak membuat apa yang berada dalam dirimu dikeluarkan secara sempurna. Itu akan membuatmu jadi barang palsu, membuatmu jadi kurang berharga. Kalau kau menjadi dirimu sendiri maka itu akan jadi lebih baik."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menonaktifkan mata sharingannya dan melangkah maju, mendekati tepian telaga tepat di jembatan kayu-nya. Kakinya terjulur ke arah air, ia duduk disana sambil memandangi pantulan bulan purnama.

"Yurusei sensei, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti tadi."

Keduanya berdiam diri lama. Karasu menghilang, dan kembali muncul untuk duduk disebelah Naruto.

"coba lihat kearah telaga sana."ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah telaga dihadapan mereka. "indah kan? Tapi coba lihat apa yang berada disana. Bulan penuh cahaya yang asli dan bukan hanya pantulan palsu.. apa itu lebih indah?"

Naruto menggeleng, kali ini ia tidak menanggapi ucapan tersebut.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan sensei?"

Sejenak terlihat wajah dibalik topeng itu tertegun. Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya kearah pria tersebut.

"aku yakin kau tidak ingin membuang waktumu secara percuma disini, kau menginginkann sesuatu."

Anbu itu langsung merogoh saku dalam jubahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari sana dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto.

"kita mendapat misi."

Naruto membuka perkamen tersebut dan membacanya dengan cepat. Ia menggulungnya kembali, lalu menyerahkannya pada Anbu Karasu.

"aku sedang dalam misi. Yondaime akan memergoki NE jika aku menghilang."

"tidak jika kau digantikan. Dalam dunia shinobi kau bisa melakukan apapun yang tak bisa dicapai oleh logika Civilians. Akan ada penggantimu, Danzou sendiri yang menunjukmu."

Naruto bergeming. Ia menyepak aliran air dibawahnya.

"saat kau bilang 'kita' aku tahu kita akan pergi bersama. Jadi apa tindakan semacam pencurian itu dibenarkan?"gumam naruto murung. "apa dunia ini begitu menyedihkannya hingga petinggi desa-pun menyukai tindakan rendahan itu?"lanjut Naruto sambil memandang Karasu lemah.

"itu kewajiban... Naruto-kun."

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _Flashback._

 _Hari itu musim semi Konoha dan Hi No Kunni. Semua anak di panti asuhan bersuka cita ingin menyambut musim dingin, tapi sebelum itu tak ada yang melewatkan musim gugur yang memukau. Semua orang keluar dari ruangan, berdiri di luar, beberapa anak bermain-main dengan latar pepohonan yang menggugurkan daunnya. Semuanya komplit, itu adalah hari dimana bahkan ibu tua tersenyum dan menjadi lebih baik dari hari segala hari di panti Asuhan._

 _Di sisi lain, seorang anak tengah menyembunyikan sepatu salah satu bocah panti teman mereka. Disana terlihat seorang berkepala berambut botak dengan empa temannya yang lain tengah berunding. Naruto, tentu saja tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya, ia memandang kearah buku pertamanya dengan tekun. Itu adalah usianya tepat ke empat tahun._

' _buku ini menarik.'pikir naruto sambil terus membaca. Ia tidak mengganggu siapapun kecuali ia diganggu. Ia berdiri tanpa perduli pada empat bocah penghuni panti yang saat itu paling besar yang memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan jahil._

" _naruto, bisa tolong kami disini?"ujar mereka gembira. "bisakah kau berdiri disini dan memegang kedua sepatu ini? Kami ingin mengambil makanan ringan yang kemarin di beli ibu di dapur."_

" _hn."ujar Naruto kecil sambil melangkah kearah ke empat anak tadi. "cepatlah."_

 _Ke empatnya dengan semangat pergi, meninggalkan naruto yang memegangi sepasang sepatu tersebut dengan mata tak henti memandang kearah pemandangan musim gugur disekitarnya. Mata hitam bocah itu kelihatan melebar dengan penuh ingin tahu, sesekali naruto menangkap dedaunan yang jatuh. Ia menunggu dengan sabar bahkan tanpa membuka buku-nya untuk sementara waktu._

' _suatu hari aku akan setinggi itu.'pikir Naruto kecil sambil memandang pohon yang tigginya kurang lebih setinggi tubuh ibu. Wanita itu bertinggi 168 cm, dan naruto mencatatkan dalam hati bahwa itu tinggi yang cukup ideal. Tapi ia harus melampaui ibu, ia harus lebih besar dari ibu dan lebih cerdas tentunya. Ia haru membanggakan ibu dan melindunginya nanti, pada saat itu tiba ibu tak perlu lagi bekerja keras untuk panti._

 _Di sisi koridor dalam ruangan, ke empat bocah tadi memandang kearah bocah berambut spikey di luar sana yang menenteng sepasang sepatu. Mereka kelihatan saling lirik, sambil tersenyum gembira._

" _rencana kita akan berhasil."ujar bocah pertama. Ia melirik kearah Naruto melalui pintu yang terbuka, "habisnya dia adalah yang paling aneh. Maksudku hanya orang dewasakan yang bisa membaca buku?"_

 _Anak lain mengangguk setuju. "paling-paling ia sedang mencari perhatian ibu. Lihat saja, ibu memandanginya dengan pandangan berbeda.. seolah-olah dia adalah anak yang special."_

 _Bocah yang botak berbadan paling besar ikut-ikutan mengintip. Ia mengamati keadaan disekeliling mereka sambil mengerutkan kening._

" _saat aku menguntit Nyonya tua ke kota, aku melihat ada banyak orang yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan Naruto. Mereka semua mengenakan baju berleher tinggi berwarna gelap dengan lambang kipas merah bercorak putih di punggungnya. Jadi aku penasaran, dan aku bertanya pada ibu. Itu adalah lambang apa? Ibu berkata padaku itu lambang sebuah clan yang dihormati di Konoha."_

 _Ketiga temannya mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

" _kalau begitu ia tidak boleh dihormati juga disini, sudah cukup orang konoha memberi hormat padanya. Ia tidak boleh jadi lebih special dari kita?! Siapa setujuu?"_

" _ha'i!"ujar sisanya sambil tertawa puas. Anak yang berbadan lebih besar dengan kepala botak itu langsung mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "kalau begitu kita harus memberinya pelajaran. Dan saatnya mulai!"_

 _Singkat kata anak tadi langsung masuk ke dalam, melakukan sesuatu dan bertemu anak yang kelihatannya ringkih dan cengeng. Bocah itu tiba-tiba menghancurkan keadaaan damai di panti, ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangisan di wajah. Rambut potongan mangkoknya bergoyang-goyang saat ia berlari dan menemui ibu._

" _ibu! Sepatuku hilang!"_

 _Ibu kelihatan menenangkannya, tapi tangisan anak itu langsung menarik perhatian semua bocah kecuali Naruto. Anak itu kelihatan tetap menepati janjinya dan mengabaikan dunia disekitarnya._

" _apa? Ada apa?!"tanya seorang anak ingin tahu. "kau kenapa?"_

" _ya? Mengapa kau menangis?"_

" _ibu mengapa Takoji menangis?"_

 _Anak tadi bertambah sesengukan. "sepatuku hilang!"_

" _sshhhh!"ujar ibu akhirnya sambil memeluk menenangkan bocah itu. Kali ini Naruto melihatnya, wajahnya langsung terlihat tidak senang, bibirnya mengerucut dari kejauhan._

" _itu tidak mungkin hilang. Semua Saudaramu disini adalah anak yang baik. Mereka tidak mencuri, itu pasti hanya belum ditemukan, bisa jadi hanya terselip di suatu tempat. Kita akan mencarinya."_

 _Semua anak langsung membuat deklarasi bahwa mereka tiak tahu. Ada yang menunjuk sepatu masing-masing untuk membuktikan bahwa sepatu yang mereka kenakan adalah sepatu mereka sendiri._

" _baiklah. Siapa yang menyembunyikannya.. ibu tak akan memaafkannya."gumam Nonou serius. Hal tersebut mengintimidasi semua anak, "jadi katakan pada ibu, siapa yang tahu akan sepatu itu?"_

 _Ke empat anak tadi saling sikut takut. Ekspresi itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Nonou. Jadi ibu melangkah kearah mereka, lalu menatap keempatnya dengan pandangan menenangkan yang menyelidik._

" _apa kalian mengetahuinya? Jangan takut.. ia akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal."_

" _a-ano.."gumam bocah salah satu dari keempatnya. Ia langsung mendapat tatapan ngeri dari sisa temannya. "ibu..-"_

" _ya?"_

 _Akhirnya si gendut berambut botak membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia kelihatan takut melihat mata ibu yang begitu fokus mengintimidasi._

" _sebenarnya.."tunjuknya kearah satu-satunya bocah yang berdiri di bagian lain bangunan panti. Anak yang sama, berambut hitam pekat, dan kulit tubuh seputih salju. "Naruto.."_

 _Ibu tanpa aba-aba langsung mendatangi Naruto. Ia mengambil sepatu dari tangan anak itu, sesuatu yang masih dibalas tatapan kecewa dari mata naruto karena ibu memeluk anak yang tadi menangis. Tapi ibu mengartikannya sebagai sesuatu yang berarti kekesalan Naruto karena ibu membela bocah bernama Takoji itu. Jadi ibu memandang Naruto penuh peringatan dan memberikan isyarat yang belum pernah sekalipun diberikan ibu sebelumnya._

" _Naruto.. ibu kecewa padamu. Kau mencuri sepatu saudaramu sendiri."ujarnya dengan nada kecewa. "apa kau tahu betapa rendahnya perbuatan mencuri?"_

 _Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini langsung memandang ibu penuh tanya. "ibu aku tidak-"_

" _percayalah. Ibu akan menghukummu. Pencurian adalah opsi terendah yang bisa dilakukan manusia."kata ibu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada muram. "berdirilah disini, dan jangan masuk sampai besok pagi."_

" _tapi-"_

" _atau ibu akan membencimu.. seumur hidup."kata Nonou masih dengan rona wajah kecewanya. Akhir kata semua anak masuk ke dalam gedung panti sore hari akhir musim dingin itu. Di malam harinya angin bertiup kencang, meninggalkan Naruto di tengah halaman yang memandang tidak mengerti kearah lingkungan disekitarnya. Dan yang selalu menjadi alasannya untuk marah sejak saat itu adalah kecerobohannya untuk menerima permintaan tolong dari anak-anak panti hari itu._

' _aku tak akan menolong siapapun.'pikir Naruto sambil memandang kakinya yang kedinginan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sambil sesekali melirik kearah ruangan makan dari kaca jendela yang tampak begitu hangat dan nyaman diisi dengan candaan anak-anak yang lain._

' _menolong hanya akan membuatku susah. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi.. tapi ibu kelihatan kecewa padaku. Lihatlah ibu, besok aku tak akan menolong orang lain lagi.'pikir Naruto sambil kedinginan dengan sedih._

 _Flashback end._

Karasu yang memandang naruto kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu. Wajah anak itu begitu tenang, tapi kerutan di alisnya mengungkapkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Dari sorot matanya yang tampak seolah menganggap semua yang ada di dunia ini membosankan dan hanya tentang hidup dan mati, lemah dan kuat, salah dan benar. Pandangan tersebut juga mengejutkannya, itu karena ia hanya pernah satu kali melihat pandangan yang sama yang juga dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha.

'mata itu seolah mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah terluka di masa lalu, dan yang lebih buruk ia membawanya sampai sekarang.'

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba karasu menepuk bahu Naruto, sesuatu yang membuat bocah itu memandangnya. Masih dengan nuansa mata yang sama.

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan denganku Naruto-kun?"

Sepintas kedua mata hitam itu bertemu pandang. Naruto yang sudah menguasai dirinya kembali langsung berdiri, ia memberi anggukan hormat ke arah sang sensei yang terpaku dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang begitu cepat.

"kurasa pembicaraan kita harus diakhiri sensei. Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk misiku bersamamu."

Naruto kemudian menghilang diiringi dengan kelebatan hitam. Karasu dengan wajah datarnya kembali mengalihkan wajah kearah telaga. Ia menghembuskan napas, sambil membuka topengnya sendiri.

"bahkan meski aku berkata uchiha tak boleh berbohong, aku masih tidak bisa berterus terang padamu tentang wajahku seperti yang kuinginkan."

. . . . . . . . .

Naruto muncul kembali di Uchiha Compound. Karena tempat itu dilindungi oleh kepolisian Militer Konoha dan beberapa kekkai, alhasil yang dilakukannya adalah melewati gerbang Uchiha Compound. Disana seperti biasa, dua orang penjaga sedang berjaga dengan ketat. Di dalam clan memang kelihatan tak ada yang tidak ketat mengenai keamanan. Naruto menyadari itu sejak pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya di clan ini.

"tunggu."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati seorang pria tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan analisis. "apa kau penghuni baru?"

Orang itu mengamati cara berpakaian pemuda dihadapannya. Bersepatu shinobi, berpakaian khas clan dengan rambut spikey dan mata yang sama tajamnya dengan mata para Uchiha pada umumnya. Ia melangkah maju, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"pertemuan clan di undur. 10 hari dari sekarang hal itu baru akan dilaksanakan. Semua Anggota clan diharapkan hadir, terutama ninja clan Uchiha."ujar orang itu kemudian. "dan Mikoto-sama menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya padamu. Ia memintamu datang ke kediaman Fugaku-Taichou besok malam."

Naruto menerima surat kecil yang disodorkan pria ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

'Fugaku-Taichou.. bukankah ini ketua clan Uchiha?'

Agak ke ujung compound Naruto berhenti. Disana, di sebuah flat tingkat dua yang lampunya belum dihidupkanlah tempatnya tinggal. Dengan cekatan ia melompat ke beranda lantai atas, menggeser jendela dan masuk. Naruto langsung menghidupkan lampu ruangan begitu ia sampai disana. Sebuah ruangan bercat putih terang dengan lantai kayu ang tersusun rapi. Satu lemari pakaian, satu kamar mandi, dapur berikut perabotannya.

'aku harus belajar memasak sendiri.'pikir Naruto yang lantas melangkah ke dapur dan membuka buku panduan memasak yang disertakan di antara lemari keperluan yang tergantung di dinding. Tapi sebelum itu ia terlebih dahulu mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Tak jauh dari dapurnya sebuah kaca di pajang dekat dinding.

'Misi... Hoshigakure.'pikirnya termenung.

Ia lantas menyiapkan makanannya sendiri. Berupa Omusubi sederhana buatan tangannya, segelas susu cair di kulkas di letakkan di atas piring dan dihidangkan di meja makan dengan dua kursi. Naruto menyantapnya, tanpa mengharapkan apapun pada kursi dihadapannya. Ia tinggal sendiri dan itu mutlak. Selepasnya ia membersihkan diri, mengemasi pakaian dan sebuah buku catatan hitam yang menjadi barang yang selalu dibawanya sesuai pesan terakhir orang yang memberikannya.

"entah apa yang ditulis disini.."

Naruto memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam scroll penyimpanannya. Terakhir dan yang terpenting, sebuah tanto dan topeng identitasnya. Ia pun melesat keluar, masih menggunakan henge Uchiha Naruto dewasanya. Keluar compound dan melarikan diri dalam malam tanpa batas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari Konohagakure, desa yang damai dengan burung yang bercicitan riang. Di depan gapura masuk desa yang kokoh dan kanji selamat datangnya, Tim 9 tengah berdiri di tepi gerbang berikut dua anggotanya.

Satu berambut raven hitam panjang yang merupakan remaja perempuan bermata rubby, satu remaja laki-laki yang merokok, dan satu lagi seorang yang paling tua diantara keduanya dan yang paling semangat dengan penampilan nyentrik.

"semangaaaaaaat Paaaaaagi!"teriaknya sambil meninju ke arah langit. Ia memandang kearah kedua temannya yang memandangnya aneh. Tapi dengan percaya dirinya ia menyapa kedua temannya dengan semangat yang tetap membara. "Kurenai-san! Asuma-san! Bisakah kalian lebih bersemangat? Dengan masa muda kita aku yakin misi kali ini akan jadi lebih bermakna! Ayo teriakkan semangat!"

"bisakah kau diam sebentar saja Guy?! Aku benar-benar lelah mendengar ocehanmu."gumam Asuma tidak bersemangat. 'dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya mengapa aku harus setim dengan orang sepertimu sih?'pikir Innernya tak kalah kurang bersemangat.

"setidaknya bersemangatlah! Ini pagi yang cerah, jangan menyambutnya dengan pandangan malas khas rivalku itu! Itu bukan tradisi yang baik."kata Guy masih dengan semangat membara. "tim 9 akan menjalani Misi penuh pengembaraan hari ini!"

"Hidup masa Muda!"teriak Guy sambil melompat ke depan gerbang dengan gerakan akrobatik.

"Masa Muda!"Guy mulai menari di depan kedua temannya. "Masa Muda!"

"Mas-"

"bisakah kau diam Guy?!"kata Kurenai sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sweatdrop melihat betapa semangatnya rekan yang satu ini. "lagi pula pagi ini bisa terganggu jika kau terus berteriak seperti itu."

Guy tersenyum lebar, ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. "haha. Oke, aku akan diam tanpa menghilangkan semangat masa mudaku dan kalian!"

Disisi lain penjaga gerbang hanya tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi kelompok Chunnin itu. Sepertinya Konoha memang dipenuhi oleh ninja-ninja muda yang semangatnya begitu membara hingga membuat mereka tak bisa diam walau sebentar saja.

'dan lihat bagaimana orang-orang itu melihat kita.'pikir Kurenai sambil menarik paksa Guy dari tarian akrobatiknya. "berdirilah disini dan jangan membuat gerakan apapun lagi."

"ya..."

Guy kelihatan tidak bersemangat, lagi-lagi Kurenai mendapat tatapan penuh pengertian dari si penjaga gerbang. Mereka memberinya jempol untuk aksi yang dilakukannya. Kelompok 9 adalah salah satu rokie Konoha masa itu. Selainnya, ada kelompok 1 sampai 9 yang mana di antara kelompok ninja tersebut hanya tim 7 yang sudah bubar. Rumor mengatakan, tidak malah menyebutkan dengan jelas bahwa anggota pertama dan Uchiha dalam kelompok yang digadang-gadang kelompok terbaik itu tewas di pertempuran jembatan Kannabi. Satu lagi tewas di tangan Iwagakure, dan yang terakhir telah dimasukkan dalam divisi Anbu.

Hatake Kakashi, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan ninja prodigy itu? Satu-satunya tim yang memiliki 2 jounin pada saat itu hanyalah tim 7. Tapi semuanya berubah, dan yang tersisa hanya Hatake terakhir yang begitu misterius ini. Bukan tidak mungkin bahwa dari sekian ninja Chunnin yang dikenal hanya Hatake Kakashi yang amat memiliki penggemar diantara Kunoichi. Dengan catatan meski tak ada satu pun yang pernah melihat wajah tanpa Maskernya, Kakashi pastilah tampan meski hanya terlihat sepasang matanya saja.

Dan disana hanya ada dua orang remaja laki-laki. Yang satu idiot dengan semangat kelewatannya, dan yang satunya merupakan putra sandaime Hokage yang suka merokok. Itu pasti bukan lingkungan yang akan diidamkan semua Kunoichi.

"jadi, apa yang kita tunggu saat ini?"tiba-tiba asuma berujar. Panas matahari pagi benar-benar nyaman, tapi jika mereka hanya berdiri di tepian gerbang desa tanpa maksud yang jelas itu pasti sangat memalukan. "sensei tidak akan ikut kan?"

Untuk ukuran seorang Chunnin, sensei tak lagi diperlukan bagi sebuah kelompok. Mereka dinilai sudah cukup kuat dan dewasa dalam mengatur strategi dan menjalankan misinya, jadi seorang Jounin tak lagi akan mendampingi mereka seperti sata mereka masih menjadi Genin. Ninja Chunnin level dinilai adalah ninja yang hampir sepenuhnya kuat dan akan menggapai level Jounin maka dari itu perlu didewasakan dengan kemandirian dalam misi.

Kurenai menggendikkan bahu. "sebenarnya mungkin-"

Chiuuuuu!

Bunyi elang yang bersuit menukik kearah mereka membuat Guy melebarkan mata dan menangkapnya. Elang cokelat yang biasa digunakan mengirim surat itu kelihatan dikirimkan seseorang untuk mereka, hal itu sudah jelas. Elang itu dikirim dengan lebel '9' di kakinya. Kurenai langsung nimbrung diikuti Asuma, mereka menyentuh elang tadi dan mengambil surat yang diikat di kakinya.

"ini.."Asuma melirik kearah elang tersebut. "pasti dari Hokage-sama."

" **untuk tim 9. Maafkan karena aku tidak bisa mengantarkan misi Chunnin pertama kalian. Ninja Konoha dinilai sebagai Ninja yang hebat, dan itu semua diketahui dari pengalaman dan keahlian dalam misi yang diberikan. Lakukan yang terbaik dalam misi kalian atas nama Konohagakure dan negara Hi.**

 **Yondaime Hokage**

 **Semoga berhasil."**

Ketiganya beradu pandang, Asuma melirik kearah Guy, Guy terlihat tetap bersemangat sedangkan Kurenai melirik kearah jam dan kearah keduanya.

"tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"kata Kurenai panik.

"KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT!"ketiganya pun berlari meninggalkan desa dengan kecepatan lari masing-masing. Di lain hal tampak penjaga gerbang Konoha tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kau tahu Izumo, kita bukan satu-satunya ninja yang pernah terlambat seperti Asuma-Sama dan timnya!"

Izumo yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menyikut Kotetsu dengan galak. Awan hitam pundung memenuhi kepalanya, "-Hanya Kau.. Kotetsu. Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

"tapi kita kan-"bantah Kotetsu sambil tertawa. "Kita.."

DUAKH!

Keduanyapun terlarut dalam kegiatan saling sikut menyikut.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"kelihatannya putra Sandaime adalah yang paling meyakinkan di kelompok itu."Karasu berujar pelan diikuti gerakan lompatan panjang. Naruto yang berlari disampingnya menganggukkan kepala, ia juga turut melirik kearah tiga Chunnin yang menjadi tiket mereka untuk memasuki desa Asing Hoshigakure itu.

"aku belum pernah menapaki tanah itu. Tapi dengan kondisinya yang diapit jurang aku yakin akan sulit untuk melaluinya tanpa jembatan. Tapi jembatan terlalu ringkih dan itu akan tetap membahayakn musuh. desa itu terlindungi dengan baik, dan kita akan tahu mengapa desa itu dilindungi dari serbuan negara besar yang lain."

"ha'i, kita akan menemui ancaman pelindung desa itu. Chunnin dalam misi inilah yang akan menunjukkannya nanti."kata Naruto sambil melirik lagi kearah tiga ninja tadi. Kali ini ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melirik kebelakang dan merasakan ada 3 tekanan cakra berbeda yang bergerak dari arah sana.

"kita terlalu cepat. Aku yakin seharusnya kita memperlambat lari sejak pertama kali."gumam Karasu dan mereka kembali menyembunyikan diri di pepohonan.

.

Disisi lain tim 9 tengah berlari dengan kecepatan dipaksakan. Mereka hampir ketinggalan jadwal jika tidak begitu, dalam misi kali ini penjemput dari negara Hoshigakure akan mengantarkan mereka ke pusat desa. Mengingat lokasi Hoshigakure yang terselubung, dengan sedikit shinobi dan merupakan negara kecil, hal ini tentu saja sebagai sesuatu yang wajar. Jika desa itu tak dilindungi apapun, maka pasti sudah sejak dulu bintang cakra di desa ini dicuri negara lainnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"apakah masih jauh Asuma-kun?"kali ini Kurenai Yuhii lah yang berbicara. "jika memang Hoshigakure tidak jauh dari Konoha, bukankah seharusnya kita telah menemukannya?"

Mereka berlompatan dengan sigap tapi dengan kecepatan standar. Hari telah memaksa mereka untuk menghemat tenaga yang tadi dipaksakan di waktu keberangkatan mereka.

"jika seperti katamu, maka tak akan jauh dari sini kita akan segera menemukannya."jawab Asuma sambil menoleh ke arah belakang. "apa kau ingin istirahat?"

Kurenai melirik kearah Guy yang kelihatan tetap bersemangat. Ia menggeleng pelan, "kita akan sampai lebih cepat."gumamnya sambil berlalu mendahului dua rekan pria-nya.

"Yosh! Kita harus segera sampai Kurenai-san, Asuma-san! Ini misi yang perlu dihadapi dengan semangat penuh tekad api Konoha!"

Tak jauh dari jangkauan pandangan mereka sebuah celah ujung hutan tampak. Kurenai yang sudah kelelahan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"kalau yang kau maksud itu Hoshigakure, berarti kita harus kesana lebih cepat lagi."ujarnya sambil berlari dengan lebih cepat. Guy yang melihat ini terlihat makin berbinar-binar.

"YATTA! KURENAI-SAN BEGITU BERSEMANGAT! AKU JUGA HARUS BEGITU! AYO ASUMA-SAN! KITA JUGA HARUS BERGEGAS!"teriak Guy dengan semangat membara, ia mencolek bahu Asuma yang kelihatan melamun. "AYO ASUMA-SAN! DIDEPAN MUSUH KITA SUDAH MENUNGGU!"

Tapi mata cokelat Asuma kelihatan tidak berpaku pada pandangan di depannya. Ia tengah memikirkan hal lain.

"-ASUMA-SAN!"

"ASUMA-SAN!"

"-HOY ASUMA-SAN!"Guy berlari di depan Asuma sambil menghadap kearah remaja itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya aneh. "KITA BISA TERTINGGAL MASA MUDA KURENAI-SAN!"

"kau benar."jawab Asuma asal. Ia masih memperhatikan gadis yang berlari dihadapan mereka itu, 'dia pasti kelelahan..'pikir Asuma yang melihat Kurenai memunggungi mereka dan berlari menjauh, ia pun mempercepat larinya. "ayo Guy! Jangan sampai tertinggal!"

Tap!

Tap!

"kalian harus melihat ini."Gumam Kurenai kehabisan kata-kata. "tak ada jembatan, tak ada penghubung, ada jurang dan kabut asap yang memenuhinya.."

Guy langsung berlari dengan riang. "Yosh! Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai di Hoshigakure."ujarnya sambil mendekati jurang dan bersiap melompat. "Hoshigakure aku data-"

"tunggu dulu!"Asuma melihat seseorang yang terlihat sebagai Ninja pos mengenakan masker terlebih dahulu sebelum terjun ke dalam kabut. Mata cokelatnya berkilat-kilat melihat hal tersebut.

"ini.."

Syuuut! Syuuuut!

Trank!

Dari salah satu pohon tertinggi di kejauhan, satu sosok bermasker bercelana cokelat muda dengan sarung tangan mencapai siku mendatangi mereka. Dengan tenang matanya menyapu kearah tiga Chunnin konohagakure itu.

"kau ninja Konoha?"tanyanya langsung.

"KAU?!"Kata Guy kesal. "mengapa kau menyerang kami?!"

Kurenai langsung memasang sikap defensif, ia sudah menggenggam kunai di kedua tangan. Disana hanya Asuma yang masih berdiri cukup tenang, ia tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada ninja pendatang tak dikenal itu.

"benar."

Orang tadi langsung melepas Hittae-atenya. Satu sosok remaja berambut hitam dengan mata cokelat menatap mereka santai.

"aku Sumaru dari Hoshigakure. Aku diperintah menjemput kalian."

Guy langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia membatalkan sikap defensifnya.

"dan mengapa kami harus dijemput? Apakah kalian meragukan kemampuan kami untuk bisa mencapai Hoshigakure?"

Sumaru menggeleng. Disisi lain, ia langsung mengeluarkan crossbrow-nya dan menebakkan mata tombak bertali melintasi jurang ke dataran di seberang jurang. "kalian tak mengerti? Jurang ini begitu beracun. Aku tak akan mengatakan kalian tak mampu menyebranginya dan menemukan Hoshigakure. Tapi kalian tak tahu bahwa gas ini sangat beracun. Kalian pasti akan mati sebelum sampai ke seberang jurang."

Angin sedikit meniup gas yang mengepul. Menampakkan jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam tapi berisi berbagai rangka binatang. Guy yang melihat ini langsung melirik kearah Sumaru dan memberikan jempol andalannya.

"Kau adalah penyelamat kami! AH Betapa beruntungnya memiliki teman penyelamat!"tangisan haru Guy membuat semua orang sweatdrop. Kecuali Sumaru yang terlihat tetap memberikan ekspresi biasanya.

'bisakah kau tidak mempermalukan dirimu?'pikir Asuma frustasi. "nah. Bisakah kita pergi?"

Kurenai langsung menganggukkan kepala setuju. Guy juga melakukan hal yang sama. Asuma menggendikkan bahu sambil mulai melangkah mendekat kearah tali memanjang itu. "kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu. Apakah akan baik-baik saja tanpa masker pelindung?"

Belum sempat Sumaru memberikan jawaban, dua sosok lain langsung melesat melompati tali tadi mendahului mereka. Dua kelebatan berjubah hitam itu begitu cepat, sampai-sampai mereka hanya mampu ternga-nga tanpa bisa berbuat apapun saat itu terjadi.

"Hey! Itu?!"wajah sumaru kelihatan bingung. "apakah kalian membawa teman lainnya?"

"apa maksudmu?"kata Kurenai aneh. "kami ini satu-satunya tim yang dikirim Konoha. Kami tak membawa siapapun!"

Wajah Sumaru langsung menegang. Ia memandang siluet hitam yang tadi menghilang di seberang sana.

"berarti itu.."gumamnya terputus. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kesal. "PENYUSUP!"

Dengan cekatan Sumaru berlari dengan cepat menyebrangi tali jembatan itu meninggalkan tiga ninja Konoha yang sekarang saling pandang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tim 9, dengan asuma yang mengerutkan kening, Kurenai yang memandang kearah tanah seberang mereka tidak mengerti dan Guy yang kelihatan penasaran.

"kelihatannya kita harus menyusul mereka."kata Asuma akhirnya.

Kurenai memandangnya setuju. "lalu?"

Kali ini Guy yang langsung berbicara lantang.

"Seberangi tali itu! Apa lagi?"

Tim 9 pun mengejar ketertinggalan mereka. Tanpa disadari ketiganya, dua pasang mata lain mengamati mereka dari semak-semak belukar. Keduanya berhittae-ate dengan simbol Hoshigakure di atas-nya.

"kita harus melapor. Ternyata Konoha mengirim ninjanya!"

Keduanya pun menghilang dalam shunshin.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 (Cahaya Keajaiban Desa)

**aku menunggu respon kalian di chapter ini. sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa chapter untuk release, tapi karena aku masih ingin menguji beberapa hal baru maka aku tidak akan langsung mengupdate-nya sekaligus. lagi pula aku ingin melihat komentar kalian akan hasil pekerjaanku. jangan ragu untuk mengingatkanku dengan kritik atau sekadar memberiku saran.**

 **aku akan berusaha tidak mengecewakan kalian di chapter demi chapter yang akan kubuat. dengan catatan jangan lupa tinggalkan review oke? kurasa sebagai author amatir hanya itu yang akan kuharapkan.**

 **NB : Tanya padaku apa yang kalian ingin tahu, atau yang kurang jelas dari penggambaran charakter olehku.**

 **SEMOGA CERITAKU TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN.**

 **Root Of Uchiha**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Cahaya keajaiban desa.**

. . . . . . . .

Hoshigakure adalah desa kecil yang cukup aman. Disini terdapat sejumlah shinobi, meski jumlahnya sedikit dan kurang memiliki skill itu tetap berarti bagi warga desa. Desa menjadi aman, dan tentram, hanya itu bahkan desa ini juga memiliki seorang Kage dimana hanya desa besar yang memilikinya, itu cukup membuat tercengang karena desa kecil dengan shinobi sedikit tetapi berani menggunakan Kage dan bukannya bergabung pada desa besar lain untuk mendapat perlindungan.

Naruto dalam wujud hengenya berjalan mengitari desa untuk mengamati titik-titik vital dan mempelajari seluk beluk desa tersebut. Saat ini ia berkeliling dengan wujud petani tua biasa, matanya terus memicing kesana kemari mengamati lingkungan sekitar.

'aku harus berkeliling. Akan mencurigakan kalau aku hanya berdiam diri menunggui ninja-ninja Konoha ini. Dan yang terpenting mataku akan sakit melihat chunnin yang terus-menerus bertingkah konyol itu. Memalukan.'mata Naruto menangkap dikejauhan sana siluet ketiga orang berhittae-ate Konoha. Mereka kelihatan tengah bercengkrama akan hal yang tidak penting dilihat dari ekspresi ketiganya. Naruto-pun memutuskan untuk melintas melewati mereka.

'apa mereka benar-benar Ninja?'

Tapi tanpa disadari Naruto, ia telah lewat pada waktu yang salah. Asuma membuang rokoknya dan tepat mengenai kepalanya saat ia lewat. Alhasil, ninja itu menoleh. Dan karena itu mereka beradu pandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Gomenasai.."gumam Asuma meminta maaf pada pak tua itu. "aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan."

Guy dan Kurenai ikut-ikutan memandang kearah atensi Asuma. Remaja laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

"yosh! Maafkan temanku jii-san! Dia pasti tak sengaja. Ya kan Asuma-san?"

Naruto mencoba tersenyum dalam wujud henge-nya. "kalian orang baru disini?"

Kali ini Kurenai yang menjawab. Ia tersenyum walau keningnya berkerut.

"bagaimana anda tahu? Kami ini dari Konoha. Salam kenal Jii-san."

Pak tua itu menggeleng. Senyumnya begitu tipis dan tatapannya melirik kearah ketiga Chunnin itu saat ia berlalu.

"-karena tingkah kalian sedikit memalukan. Itu sebabnya aku tahu kalian bukan warga daerah sini."

Pak tua itu terus berlalu diikuti oleh tatapan Guy, Kurenai, dan Asuma.

"orang yang sinis."kata Guy kemudian. "Kukira warga desa akan begitu ramah pada orang baru."

Kurenai mendesis, ia memukul kepala Guy. "karna memang begitulah orang-orang yang melihat tingkah bodohmu! Kita semua jadi dinilai seperti itu!"

Guy tertawa. Asuma mendesah ringan.

"caranya menatap, itu begitu berbeda. Apa kalian menyadarinya?"

Guy berhenti tertawa. Kurenai langsung mengalihkan atensinya kearah Asuma yang masih menatap kearah jalan yang dilalui pak tua sebelumnya. Mereka tak beranjak dari sana sedikitpun meski orang tua yang mereka temui tadi telah meninggalkan mereka dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

"jika yang kau maksud cakra.. aku yakin aku juga merasakannya."Kurenai berbicara pelan. Mata Rubby-nya memandang kedua rekannya bergantian. "aku adalah pengguna Genjutsu. Aku tahu mana orang yang menggunakan Afinitas cakra meski itu kecil sekalipun. Dan yang terpenting, kukira itu bukan berarti tadi adalah wujud asli orang itu.. itu hanya.. Topeng."

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"Guy bertepekur sebentar. "apa kita harus menyelidikinya?"

Semua orang menatap Asuma. Mereka berharap Asuma akan memberikan suaranya kali ini.

"dalam dunia shinobi.. tak penting apa yang terjadi di daerah tempat kau menjalankan misi. Itu bukan urusan kita.. ini juga sudah diluar kewenangan Konoha."ujar asuma pendek. Ia menyulut api ke rokok baru-nya lagi.

"pekerjaan kalian adalah memastikan bintang tak dicuri. Hanya itu."

"ha'i!"kurenai dan Guy menyahut sambil melangkah berpencar untuk berpatroli.

'meski orang tadi juga agak mencurigakan.'batin Asuma sambil tetap mengamati jalanan tempat pria tua tadi menghilang. 'aku merasakan cakra-nya selayaknya cakra yang tertahan. Tapi itu pasti bukan henge, aku yakin itu.'pikir asuma sambil berjalan meniti jalan yang tadi di lalui si petani tua.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kali ini Guy mengintip pada area tempat di atas bukit yang memiliki jurang bintang dan merupakan temoat bertanah kelabu di daerah Hoshigakure. Disana terdapat dua bangunan besar, satu tempat pelatihan ninja Hoshigakure untuk mengembangkan cakra dengan bintang mereka dan satu lagi sebagai flat bagi anak-anak itu untuk beristirahat. Konon, semua anak disana adalah pilihan Hoshikage sebagai Rokkie, dan karena itulah mereka mendapat pelatihan Khusus sebagai calon pengendali Cakra dengan energi bintang nantinya.

"huh? Apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?"gumamnya pelan sambil mengintip apa-apa yang ninja itu lakukan. Ia kelihatan berpikir keras, di dalam kamus hidupnya tak ada hal lain yang lebih penting dibanding kerja keras untuk mencapai kekuatan. Terlebih dengan meminimalkan penggunaan cakra, semua pengguna taijutsu tahu akan prinsip kerja hal ini. Serangan fatal dan menggunakan energi seminimal mungkin.

Brukh!

"aku.. sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Suara itu membuat Guy berjengit. Ia memandang ke dalam ruangan dengan mata melebar, matanya mendapati dua orang anak tergeletak dan semua anak lain menghentikan sikap meditasi mereka. Keduanya langsung di angkat menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka. Guy melompat mundur, pintu terbuka dan Sumaru beserta 5 anak lain keluar dari ruangan.

"itu kelihatan bukan pertanda yang bagus. Apa semuanya selalu berlangsung seperti ini setiap hari?"Raut wajah Guy kelihatan bertanya-tanya. "-kupikir itu pasti sedikit berbahaya."

Sumaru kelihatan menahan napasnya. Ia memandang Guy serius, "itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk sebuah pengabdian demi desa. Kami semua memang diperlukan untuk mengembangkan diri dan menguasai cakra itu sedemikian rupa agar kami bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat. Yang bisa melindungi Hoshigakure dan menjadikan desa ini diakui di elemental nation. Hoshigakure akan jadi negara terbesar selanjutnya setelah ini. Dan masa depan itu harus kami pikul, seberbahaya apapun itu. Desa memerlukan kami untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Sumaru kembali memberi instruksi pada temannya untuk membawa salah satu anak yang kelelahan. Kali ini wajahnya begitu muram, "ini sudah ke lima kalinya minggu ini. Radiasi bintang ini benar-benar berbahaya untuk bisa didekati terlebih dikendalikan."

Guy kelihatan tidak tenang. "apa kalian tidak mempelajari seni ninja yang lain? Maksudku taijutsu? Kenjutsu? Genjutsu? Fuinjutsu? Kelihatannya kalian hanya berfokus pada Ninjutsu. Itu dibuktikan mengapa kalian memerlukan jumlah cakra yang banyak untuk melakukan ini."

"dalam dunia Ninja memang dikenal seni lain selain hanya Ninjutsu. Tapi semua itu tidak penting, kami memiliki gaya bertarung kami sendiri. Sesuatu yang hanya mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh ninja dari Hoshigakure no Kunni. Kami tak akan menyerah, karena kami yakin Bintang itu akan membantu kami mencapai kejayaan kami."gumam Sumaru yakin. "aku tak perduli apa yang kalian lakukan di Hi no Kunni sana, tapi di Hoshigakure, kami memiliki seni ninja tersendiri.. dan kalian negara besar tak bisa meremehkan itu."

"kalian memang sangat menggebu. Itu adalah hal yang lumrah bagi semua Shinobi.."suara Guy menghilang. "kita memiliki tempat hidup dengan perbukitan yang hampir sama, dengan keindahan yang tentunya agak berbeda. Dan di Konoha kami memiliki Hokage, dia adalah seorang ninja terpilih yang paling tangguh di dalam desa dan akan berjuang melindungi desa selama ninja-ninja Konoha melaksanakan misi-nya. Kurasa itu agak serupa dengan jabatan Hoshikage kalian."

Sumaru kelihatan memandang kearah bukit di balik lembah bintang yang berwarna abu-abu ini.

"dan itulah mengapa aku berlatih keras, Hoshikage adalah jabatan mulia dimana ia adalah orang yang sanggup berjuang demi desanya. Aku tak keberatan merasakan sakit, bagiku asal itu berarti kemajuan. Desa ku benar-benar desa yang kuat, kami hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu lagi agar bisa menjadi Negara besar bergabung dengan ke Lima negara Elemental lainnya. Dan saat waktunya tiba nanti aku akan menjadi Hoshikage, aku akan menjadi orang yang membawa desa ini kepada Kejayaan."

"Yosh! Kalau semangatmu begitu keras pasti kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan Sumaru-san! Kalau begitu aku tak akan menyerah pada keadaan. Aku tak akan kalah darimu, semangat Muda-ku masih benar-benar berkobar."seru Guy senang.

"kau tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan menjadi Kuat dan berkorban demi desa dengan menanggung pendidikan berat."tukas Sumaru kaku. "kau kelihatan kurang memahami maksudku."

Guy mengabaikan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum hangat.

"apa kau mau berlatih bersamaku Sumaru-san?"

Sumaru kelihatan berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik kedalam ruangan, semua orang sedang beristirahat saat ini.

"kalau kau mau."katanya akhirnya. "tapi tidak sekarang.. aku ingin melihat keadaan temanku terlebih dahulu."

Guy menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang tangga menuju ke bukit ini petang nanti."

Keduanya berpisah, sampai ketika Guy melihat kearah seseorang yang melompat kearahnya. Itu adalah orang yang ia kenal. Kurenai Yuhii, mendatanginya dengan gerakan lincahnya seperti biasa.

"kau dapat sesuatu Guy?"ujar Kurenai ingin tahu.

"radiasi bintang kelihatannya adalah ide yang benar-benar buruk. Eto-o, dimana Asuma-san? Aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang kudapat padanya juga."

Kurenai melirik kearah sekitar, kemudian ia mengangguk. "aku menemukan sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaan. Kelihatannya kita harus segera melapor pada Asuma-kun."

Dengan segera keduanya pun pergi menemui Asuma yang saat ini tengah berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah di jalan menuju kearah bukit bintang. Seperti biasa, rokok di bibirnya tetap menyala. Wajahnya seperti biasa, tanpa beban apapun dan terkesan kurang peduli. Kurenai menghampirinya untuk pertama kali baru disusul Guy kemudian. Mereka merapatkan diri, membuat sejumlah kode kecil diantara mereka.

"aku bola neraka yang pecah terkena kuah ramen Ichiraku dan merupakan mangkok hitam keberuntungan!"Guy berucap. Ia melirik kearah Kurenai memberi semangat.

"aku mawar merah dari hutan kematian yang mekar jika tertiup api."kata Kurenai kemudian. Kali ini semua orang memperhatikan Asuma.

"aku adalah satu-satunya keturunan Monyet."gumamnya datar.

Dalam hati Kurenai hendak tertawa. Guy menahan rasa gelinya dengan cara menutup mulut, memang dari ketiga Kode yang mereka miliki hanya kode Asuma lah yang paling mencolok. Sebenarnya itu bukan pilihan yang terlalu baik, sebab tak ada yang cukup pas menggambarkan Asuma Sarutobi selain dari hal itu. Itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan, karena sejak mereka menetapkan kode pertama kali ini memang sudah didiskusikan. Lagipula siapa yang berani menghina seorang 'Sarutobi'? jika ada bisa dipastikan nyawa orang itu tak akan bertahan sampai satu hari meski ia berusaha.

'siapa yang berani menghina keturunan Hokage ketiga?'batin Kurenai dalam hati. 'Saru=Monyet bukan berarti secara harfiah memang monyet. Kurasa hanya clan Sarutobi yang mengetahui akan hal itu.. apa karena mereka bisa mengendalikan monyet? Atau karena gerakan mereka yang lincah? Entahlah. Semua Sarutobi adalah baik.. lagi pula siapa yang perduli akan arti itu?'

"hah. Aku tahu kau akan tertawa Guy, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kuingatkan, kita memiliki misi sekarang,"ujar Asuma sebal. "jadi apa yang kalian dapatkan?"

Kali ini kurenai yang menghela napasnya dan memulai laporannya.

"desa ini begitu misterius. Semua aktivitas ninjanya terlihat sedikit terselubung dari desa luar. Maksudku aku tahu jika shinobi desa memang harus bersikap defensif saat bertemu dengan shinobi desa lainnya. Tapi ini aneh, dan lagi pula aku mendengar sesuatu."kata Kurenai sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"...-kudengar jika penyusup yang menyusup itu belum tertangkap dan masih berkeliaran. Itu yang menunjukkan mengapa semua ninja Hoshigakure terlihat mencurigai kita."

Asuma menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "itu memang aneh, tapi tetap saja itu diluar kewenangan kita. Prioritas kita adalah memastikan bintang Hoshigakure tidak dicuri."

"tapi apakah itu tidak berpengaruh? Maksudku bukankah kita juga seharusnya mengawasi gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang dapat membahayakan bintang itu?"kali ini Guy yang bersuara. "satu hal yang pasti, jika bintang itu memang beradiasi, maka dapat dipastikan pencurinya sudah mengetahui tentang hal tersebut dan telah merencanakan pencuriannya dengan matang. Bahkan beberapa orang pun masih tidak kuat untuk menahan radiasinya meski bersamaan."

"apa kau memiliki hal lain terkait laporanmu Guy?"Asuma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hoshikage telah berbaik hati pada kita dengan menyambut kedatangan kita dengan penuh pengharapan. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan kepercayaan yang telah diberikannya."ucap Asuma akhirnya. "lagi pula aku tak memiliki informasi lebih baik. Kurasa memang sebaiknya kita membagi tugas,"

Kurenai kelihatan keberatan, tapi ia tidak bersuara.

"Kurenai dan Guy kalian berdua harus membututi ninja desa yang berlaku mencurigakan. Kalian berdua harus melakukannya dengan baik, karena aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh."

"tapi-"kurenai hendak membantah. "bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Asuma menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua rekannya. Ia menatap menelaah ke kejauhan. "aku memiliki bagianku sendiri. sekarang kita harus mulai berpencar, hari telah senja dan saatnya untuk melaksanakan rencana."ujar Asuma sambil melompat menjauhi kedua temannya.

"-dan jangan mengikutiku. Pastikan rencana berjalan dengan lancar dan kita akan bertemu kembali di penginapan di bukit."

'Henge No Jutsu!'dan menghilanglah penampilan remaja perokok bermarga Sarutobi dengan sepasang mata cokelat gelapnya itu.

. . . . . . . . .

Di lain tempat.

Di pinggiran hutan dua orang bercaping tengah menghadapi sebuah aliran sungai. Yang satu adalah seorang pria dewasa sementara yang lain hanyalah seorang anak-anak. Keduanya tengah memandangi hari yang menuju gelap karena matahari telah tertidur di peranduannya.

"semua ninja desa sedang mencari keberadaan kita."Ujar si bocah sambil terus memandang kearah langit. "seperti yang kau katakan, ini adalah misi berjangka waktu karena kesulitannya. Dan satu lagi,"gumamnya sambil melirik kearah pria dewasa yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"kelihatannya kehadiran ninja dari desa bukannya malah membantu. Kehadiran mereka malah cenderung membuat semuanya menjadi kacau."

Disisi lain sosok yang diajak berbicara malah menurunkan capingnya. Orang itu menutup separuh wajahnya menggunakan kain hitam.

"kau akan mempelajari bagaimana cara Anbu NE melakukannya. Aku akan menunjukkannya bagaimana membuat semua hal yang salah menjadi tidak salah, atau mengubah yang benar menjadi salah dan sebaliknya."

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata crimson muncul dari bawah caping si anak yang diajak berbicara. Meski gestur tubuhnya tetap terlihat nyaman tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aura kehangatan sore hari itu telah tercemar oleh sesuatu.

"kelihatannya kita harus berpisah lagi. Aku ingin membereskan sesuatu."gumamnya pada si pria dewasa. "dan sepertinya akan ada sedikit perubahan."

Si pria langsung berdiri, mereka beradu pandang dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya langsung menghilang dalam bayangan hitam.

.

"a-apa itu?"Asuma terperanjat begitu menyadari kehadirannya dirasakan oleh orang yang diintainya. "mereka kelihatan mencurigakan."

Tiba-tiba sesaat setelah Asuma menyadari dirinya ketahuan, seseorang mencolek bahunya. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang dikenalnya, seseorang dengan rambut mangkok yang menatapnya serius.

"-G-guy! T-tapi bagaimana bisa kau-"

"kita harus pergi."ujar Guy sambil membimbing Asuma menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Dikejauhan sana pria dewasa bercaping yang sama hanya mampu mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan senyum mata. Orang itu pergi menuju arah lainnya.

'apa kau memang seberbakat itu dalam menyamar?'pikirnya tersenyum memuji.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 (Kematian Maito Guy)

**A/N : sempatkan diri kalian untuk mereview ini oke? maaf jika belum memuaskan keinginan kalian. seperti janjiku, aku mengupdate fic ini setiap sabtu/minggu setiap minggunya. dan satu lagi, terima kasih untuk setiap reader yang telah membaca dan yang berbaik hati menyempatkan diri untuk mereview di tiap chapter. semoga kalian menyukai ini, dan jangan lupa beri aku review lagi. itu adalah asupan semangat untukku. seperti makanan, bila manusia hidup tanpa makan apakah ia akan tetap fresh? tidak. begitu juga dengan author, jika ia tidak mendapat kesan apakah ia akan bersemangat? tidak!**

 **SEMOGA CERITA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN.**

 **Root Of Uchiha**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Pencurian Bintang Hoshigakure dan Kematian Maito Guy.**

. . . . . . . . .

Brakh!

Semua orang mengarahkan atensinya kearah pintu, mendapati sosok bermasker merangsek masuk.

 **"Kujaku Myohou!"**

Sedetik kemudian cakra muncul di sekitar orang itu. Berwarna ungu dan membentuk ekor dalam jumlah banyak sekali.

 **"Kujaku Myo-"**

SRAPH! SRAPH! BRAKH!

Ekor tadi meluluh lantakkan semua ninja muda yang berada disana. Memukul mereka kesana-kemari dengan mudahnya sementara si pemilik mulai melangkah maju sambil membawa sebuah kantung kain hitam. Di tengah sana di atas cakar elang sebuah bintang berpendar tampak menjadi tujuannya. Ia melangkah kearah sana, mengambil benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dikejauhan, sosok lain sudah menunggunya dengan wajah geram.

"apa yang kau lakukan gha?! **Kujaku Myohou!"**

Sumaru memasang kuda-kudanya. Ia membuat bentuk seal khusus pengendalian bintangnya. Pendar cakra ungu mulai melingkupi tubuhnya, memunculkan ekor yang siap untuk menyerang si pencuri didepannya.

SRAPH!

BOOM!

Debu mengepul, pencuri tadi melompati serangan itu dan dengan tangkas memasuki celah yang dibuat Sumaru. Tubuhnya melayang ringan dan saat berikutnya yang terlihat hanyalah Sumaru yang tergeletak setelah tengkuknya di pukul oleh si pencuri. Orang itu berlari menjauhi bukit di tengah kawah itu.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto yang tengah berlari tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia dalam wujud henge-nya menepuk bahu Asuma yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Guy! Ada apa?"

Tapi tidak kali ini, Asuma tak melihat bahwa teman satu timnya itu nyengir lebar atau semua hal konyol yang biasa dilakukannya. Wajah orang itu kelihatan serius, malah kali ini ia memandangnya dengan pandangan yang bukan 'Guy' sama sekali.

'perasaan ini..'pikir Naruto dalam diam.

"kita harus pergi."gumamnya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Asuma sambil kembali melompat ke atas dahan pohon. Ia bahkan mengindahkan pemandangan segar dari atas pepohonan itu. Sesuatu yang biasanya tidak dilakukan Guy meski dalam kondisi berlatih sedikitpun.

"kita akan kemana?"

Tap!

"kita akan mengejar seseorang."

Setelah berucap seperti itu Guy langsung berlari dengan cepat melompati dahan-dahan. Asuma yang bingung dengan hal ini memilih hanya mengikuti temannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka terus bergerak tanpa sedikitpun bicara sementara pria berbaju hijau itu terus memimpin. Asuma bukannya tidak senang tetapi merasa ada hal kurang beres. Temannya itu bukan seseorang yang bisa memimpin, bukan juga seseorang yang selalu serius.. dan bukan orang dengan mata hitam menakutkan yang jarang berbicara apalagi memasang wajah datar.

'siapa orang ini sebenarnya?'

Ujung hutan sudah tampak. Mereka mendekati sebuah tepian tanah tandus dekat jurang. Guy memperlambat larinya, disebelahnya Asuma melakukan hal yang sama.

"Guy, apa yang kita lakukan sebenarnya?"

Naruto mengabaikannya. Membuat Asuma yang sudah semakin curiga merogoh saku-nya. Remaja itu membuang puntung rokoknya.

"kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan Guy?"gumam Asuma pelan. Tapi Guy tidak melirik kearahnya, hanya berfokus sambil menundukkan diri kearah depan.

"hn.."

"pembohong itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu dibinasakan bukan? Apa kau setuju dengan itu?"tanya Asuma sambil menggenggam kunai-nya dengan erat. Lagi-lagi Guy tidak melirik kearahnya, membuat Asuma mendengus dengan suara dibesar-besarkan.

"dan apa yang pantas bagi seorang pembohong Guy?"imbuh Asuma dengan menekankan kata 'Guy'.

"Mati."kali ini Guy melirik kearah Asuma yang bersiap menikamnya. Ia menghindarinya dengan mudah, kemudian melompat ke atas sambil membuat seal jutsu.

 **"Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**

Bola api besar muncul dan melesat begitu saja melewati atas kepala Asuma. Kali ini dari arah tenggara sosok lain dengan masker yang tengah berlari kelihatan berdiri tak jauh dari atensi mereka. Membawa sebuah bungkusan hitam berisi sesuatu menyerupai bola.

 **"Kujaku Myouhou!"**

Seketika selaput ungu menyerupai barier terbentuk di depan sana. Membentuk dinding yang menghalangi jutsu bola api itu untuk menyembur kearah si pembuat jutsu. Asap mengepul disana, sedangkan Guy melompat mendarat di dekat Asuma yang kelihatan melebarkan matanya.

"G-Guy.. sejak kapan kau menguasai n-ninjutsu?"kata Asuma sambil memandang kearah orang disebelahnya ngeri. "kau bukan Guy! Guy tidak bisa melakukan Ninjutsu seperti itu!"

Dari kepulan asap kelihatan lengan cakra besar yang berwarna keunguan berpendar-pendar. Di belakangnya seseorang bermasker itu mempertahankan jutsunya dengan kuda-kuda yang sama. Naruto menarik kaki kirinya kebelakang, ia memalangkan kunai-nya di depan dada, memasang sikap defensifnya.

"bisakah kau melapor pada Hoshikage mengenai hal ini?"ujar Naruto pada Asuma masih dengan wujud henge Guy-nya. Ia tidak melirik ke belakang saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"maksudmu?! Beraninya KAU-"

Asuma belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat kepala musang cakra menyerbu kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat ini langsung melompat sambil memegang baju Asuma dan membawanya menyingkir dari sana. Tak sampai di situ, musang lainnya segera memberi serangan kedua, memaksa Naruto melompat kembali sambil tetap mencengkram baju Asuma untuk membawanya menghindari serangan.

BRUKH!

BOOOOM!

"k-kau.."gumam Asuma saat mereka mendarat pada salah satu bebatuan. Ia memandang kearah orang yang menyelamatkannya dengan pandangan campur aduk.

"siapa kau sebenarnya hah?!"tanyanya kesal. "mengapa kau ada disini? Mengapa kau menyamar jadi Guy?! Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Dikejauhan sana, cakra tadi lagi-lagi membentuk musang. Bersiap menerjang kearah keduanya.

"katakan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Wush!

 **"Katon : Goukakyou No jutsu!"**

Sesaat sebelum musang tadi kembali menyambar mereka naruto membentuk seal jutsu dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan bola api besar tepat kearah musang yang mengarah kearah mereka. Tabrakan dua jutsu tak lagi terhindarkan, menimbulkan gemuruh besar dan asap yang mengepul dimana-mana.

DUAR!

"tak bisakah kau hanya pergi dan menyampaikan hal ini?"

Asuma memandang kearah orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan sama. Curiga dan bertanya. "mengapa?!"

"tak bisakah kau menyerahkan masalah ini padaku untuk kali ini saja asuma-san?"

"Guy.."kata Asuma terputus saat ia melirik kearah Guy yang berkeringat dan memberikannya jempol andalannya. Orang itu memandanginya dengan semangat muda-nya.

"aku telah berlatih lama untuk ini. Memastikan aku bisa menguasai ninjutsu agar bisa mendapat pengakuan kalian. Aku ingin berlatih karena aku ingin melindungi temanku dan memastikan aku berguna lebih banyak bagi tim 9. A-aku membuat semuanya menjadi rahasia, untuk memastikan bahwa itu akan membuat kalian terpukau saat mengetahui aku bisa menguasai ninjutsu.."

Kali ini dikejauhan orang tadi membentuk kepala Naga. Asuma yang shock tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut. Ia masih bingung dan tak percaya pada ucapan orang dihadapannya.

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjadi.. setenang sebelumnya?"

"tak bisakah kau menyadari bagi dirimu sendiri bahwa kau merasa aneh bila aku melakukan hal tersebut? Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian merasa nyaman di sampingku. Tanpa berpikir akan merasa dipandang bodoh oleh orang lain karena ada aku bersama kalian. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melihat kita semua nyaman dan apakah itu salah Asuma-san?!"

Swush!

Kepala Naga tadi menyambar kearah mereka. Guy yang melihat ini tentu saja bisa menghindarinya dengan lebih baik, tetapi hal itu akan berbeda pada Asuma yang tidak siap. Alhasil, karena Asuma tak menyadari hal tersebut, Guy yang aslinya naruto tetap berada ditempatnya, tidak berusaha menghindari serangan itu karena tahu akan mengenai Asuma.

BRAKH!

Mereka terseret sejauh beberapa meter, Asuma ikut terseret tapi hanya Guy yang terluka karena memasang punggungnya untuk menghindarkan Asuma dari serangan tersebut.

"u-huk.. u-huk!"

Guy terbatuk saat mereka mendarat beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Dihadapannya Asuma memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh, antara sedih dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"aku bisa melakukannya. Ini misi tim 9 bukan?"kata Guy sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. "aku akan memastikan diri bahwa aku bisa menahannya. Pergilah Asuma-san.. kau akan menyakitiku jika tidak meninggalkanku.."

"apa maksudmu!? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghadapinya seorang diri! Aku akan-"Asuma ingin membantah. Tapi Guy mengangkat dagunya dan memandangnya tepat di mata, tersenyum dengan dipaksakan.

"Kau mengejekku jika tidak ingin mempercayakan ini padaku.. dan lagi.."Guy masih menatap Asuma sambil tersenyum. "pastikan kau cepat untuk melaporkan hal ini.. untuk berjaga-jaga bila aku tak kuat untuk menahannya lagi."

Asuma masih bimbang. Tapi Guy menatapnya sambil memberikan dua jempolnya sekilas.

"percayakan padaku.. jangan membuat konoha malu dengan SEMANGAT TEKAD APINYA ASUMA-SAN!"

"Guy.."Asuma tersenyum terharu.

"kau tunggulah disini.. aku akan datang secepatnya. Bertahanlah! Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya! Kali ini.. akan kuserahkan padamu sisanya!"dengan begitu Asuma pergi meninggalkan Guy. Ia melompati dahan-dahan dengan cepat meninggalkan area itu, menyisahkan hanya dua orang yang sekarang masih bersiap dengan sikap defensif masing-masing.

"menyedihkan sekali. Apa kau benar-benar yakin bisa mengalahkanku Konoha-nin?"

Kali ini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Guy berdiri, menghilangkan senyum bodohnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada. Matanya menyorot kearah ninja asing dihadapannya itu.

"kau salah besar jika mengatakan aku tidak mempertimbangkan apapun."gumam-nya sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. "dan satu lagi.."

"apa kau ingin mengatakan permintaan terakhirmu Konoha-nin?"

Disana, naga besar mengaung-aung dari bentukan cakra ungu itu. Mereka berdiri dalam jarak 15 meter dengan sisa jurang di sebelah kanan mereka. Udara mengepul menghilangkan debu-debu sisa pertempuran sebelumnya sekaligus menerbangkan rambut Maito Guy ke arah belakang telinganya.

"kau tidak akan bisa pergi dengan bola cakra itu.. tak akan kubiarkan kau melarikan diri."

GROAR!

Aungan naga itu masih membayangi tebing itu. Si ninja bermasker memberikan tawa pendek. "apa maksudmu jika aku bisa melangkahi mayatmu aku boleh membawa pergi benda ini?"

Guy menggendikkan bahu. "tinggalkan benda itu dan kita tak perlu bertarung."

"kalau begitu aku memilih bertarung denganmu."gumam si orang bermasker sambil memajukan tangannya. "KUJAKU MYOUHOU!"

Naga terbang melesat kearah naruto yang berdiri di tempatnya. Menukik ke atas terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat gerakan menubruk keras.

"kai!"

Dengan begitu sebelum naga tadi sempat menabraknya seseorang bersiluet hitam meninggalkan tempatnya dan berpindah ketempat lainnya.

BOOM!

.

 **Bersama Asuma.**

. . . . . . . . .

BOOOM!

'suara itu.. Guy..'pikir Asuma sambil mempercepat larinya. Posisi mereka memang sedikit lebih jauh untuk menuju desa, Asuma yang bergegas hanya mampu menggerutu dalam hati terlebih karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan kecepatan maksimalnya sebab area itu belum cukup dihapalnya dan ia kurang menguasai trek ini. Memang benar jalanan hutan di Hoshigakure lebih mirip kepada struktur trek Konohagakure, tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan persis karena disini terdapat jalur-jalur lain yang tak kalah membingungkan untuk mencapai desa melalui jalur hutan. Itu membuat kecepatannya sedikit terhambat karena Asuma harus memperhatikan detil jalanan itu sebelum melaluinya untuk menghindari jalur salah yang bisa menghambatnya menuju kantor Hoshikage.

'bertahanlah Guy.. aku akan segera datang.'pikir Asuma sambil memperhatikan pohon disekelilingnya. Hampir semua pohon disana adalah mirip, seperti jika satu pohon memiliki kembaran pohon lain dan kembaran pohon itu memiliki kembaran yang lainnya lagi.

"ck!"Asuma bahkan tidak sempat merokok lagi.

"bagaimana bisa kau menghapal jalanan yang sesulit ini Guy?!"ujarnya sambil memandang kearah jalanan dihadapannya dengan saksama sebelum kembali melaju dalam kecepatan di paksakan.

'tapi bertahanlah Guy.. karena aku percaya padamu..'

.

 **Kembali ke pertarungan.**

Debu mengepul memenuhi tebing itu. Menyisahkan sosok bermasker yang sekarang tengah memandang penasaran kearah beberapa meter dihdapannya. Ia kelihatan cukup puas dengan hasil serangannya yang menimbulkan retakan di tanah. Meski begitu ia juga cukup penasaran pada musuhnya yang sekarang menghilang. Ia yakin pasti orang itu belum mati karena ia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

'dimana orang itu?'pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengamati kearah keadaan disekitarnya.

"apa kau mencariku?"tiba-tiba dari arah atas kepalanya seseorang melemparkan tiga buah kunai, menggantunginya juga dengan kertas peledak aktif.

"karena aku juga ingin kau menemukanku.. Katsu!"

DUAAR!

Naruto melompat ke belakang. Ia menjauhi area ledakan dari kertas peledaknya yang dilemparkannya barusan. Menggunakan kecepatannya yang terlatih ia mendarat pada salah satu ujung batu yang runcing dan tinggi. Matanya mengawasi kearah tempat berkepul asap dihadapannya, memastikan sesuatu mengenai lawan bertarungnya.

Dikejauhan sana, seseorang berdiri kokoh. Lagi-lagi dengan lengan cakra yang melindunginya dari serangan barusan meski ia juga harus berpindah tempat.

"seorang ANBU kah?"gumamnya bertanya.

Naruto berdiri di tempatnya sambil menggenggam tanto, ia telah bertransformasi dari wujud henge-nya menjadi sosok ANBU Ookami dengan seragam NE-nya. Rambut hitam spikey-nya berayun seiring dengan tertiupnya angin lembah kearahnya. Ia melompat turun dari puncak bebatuan itu. Memasang gestur tubuh yang tenang sambil melangkah ke depan menuju kearah lawannya.

"aku tak menyangka seorang ANBU akan dikirimkan Hokage dalam hal ini. Kelihatannya Hokage kalian benar-benar orang yang berhati-hati bahkan bisa memperkirakan segala hal yang akan terjadi disini hanya dengan satu pemberitahuan misi."

"kuanggap itu sebagai pujian bagi Konoha."ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat Tanto-nya dan mengarahkan ujungnya ke depan. "serahkan padaku bintang cakra Hoshigakure itu Hoshigakure-nin!"

"kau benar-benar sok tahu rupanya ya,"mereka berjalan berhadapan dengan gerakan memutar. Naruto bergerak kearah kiri sedangkan ninja asing itu mengambil rute kearah kanan, memastikan gerakan mereka tak bertemu dan hanya berhadap-hadapan agar masing-masing bisa saling meningkatkan kewaspadaan akan serangan.

"dan satu lagi.. demi nama kedamaian maka aku tak akan pernah menyerahkannya padamu!"balas ninja bermasker itu sengit. Ia mengacungkan kantung hitam itu ke depan wajahnya, "benda ini hanya akan menimbulkan bencana yang lebih besar jika dipertahankan. Aku mencintai desaku lebih dari apapun dan tak akan kubiarkan benda itu menghancurkannya pelan-pelan."

"waktumu tidak banyak. Ninja desa dan Hoshikage akan segera menawanmu.. hukumanmu akan menjadi lebih berat dengan bukti tersebut."

Orang dihadapannya itu berhenti bergerak, membuat Naruto juga berhenti bergerak.

"dengarlah Konoha-nin. Ini bukan masalahmu.. ini masalah internal desaku dan biarkan aku menyelesaikannya. Kukatakan padamu, sekalipun Hoshikage datang kemari dia tak akan bisa menangkapku.. tidak akan bahkan meski ia membawa ninja Hoshigakure pengawalnya. Aku tak ingin dipaksa, tapi kuharap kau mengerti.. bagiku masalah desaku akan terselesaikan oleh shinobi desaku sendiri."

"souka.."gumam Naruto pelan. "tapi pemikiran Hoshikage kelihatannya berlawanan denganmu. Itu sebabnya aku dikirim kemari.. aku akan menghentikanmu!"

"seperti jika kau mampu.."ujar Si ninja bermasker sambil meletakkan bungkusan bola tadi ke dalam saku-nya kembali. Kali ini ia membuat posisi kuda-kuda seperti sebelumnya.

 **"KUJAKU MYOHOU!"**

BOOOOM!

Ledakan cakra ungu besar mengitari ninja bermasker itu. Menghasilkan tekanan dahsyat yang sanggup membuat tanah disekitarnya terkikis, tekanan membunuh orang itu memenuhi wilayah jurang ini. Suatu tekanan yang bahkan sanggup membuat ninja sekaliber chunnin untuk meringkuk ketakutan.

 **"RYUU CHAKURATO!"**

GROOAR!

Lengan-lengan cakra itu muncul lagi, kemudian perlahan membentuk naga besar yang mengaum ganas kearah ninja Konoha muda bertopeng itu. Dengan siaga Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanto ditangan, mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menarik sebelah kakinya kebelakang untuk menopang berat tubuh.

WUSH!

Naruto langsung melompat menghindar, satu sabetan lengan cakra hampir mengenainya. Ia menghilang meninggalkan siluet hitam, muncul kembali di atas bebatuan lain yang jaraknya masih disekitar pertarungan.

BRUAKH!

"kau ingin menghindarinya Konoha-nin?!"

WUSH!

Naruto melompat ke atas, menghindari serangan itu kemudian mulai berlari kearah depan. Beberapa ekor lengan sudah siap menerjangnya, sesuatu yang dihindarinya dengan cara menghilang detik demi detik mendekati si ninja.

WUSH!

SYUUUUT! SYUUUT! SYUUUUT!

Naruto melemparkan masing-masing shurikken di tangannya kearah musuhnya, berharap bahwa itu cukup memberikan efek.

Trank! Trank!

"apa kau berharap bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan tehnik itu?"

Naruto menunduk, satu sabetan lengan cakra berhasil dihindarinya lagi. Kali ini ia sudah cukup dekat dengan si ninja, tangannya memegang tanto dengan erat.

SYAAAAT!

WUSH!

Tebasannya tidak sampai mengenai tapi tubuh si ninja malah ia yang terkena sabetan. Naruto terpelanting beberapa meter dari arah lawannya kemudian bangkit kembali sambil menyiapkan strategi baru. Matanya mengenalasisi dengan cekatan sesaat setelah tubuhnya terpelanting. Ia membuat perhitungan, sampai-sampai melupakan bahwa naga cakra itu sudah bersiap untuk menerkamnya. Mata Naruto melebar begitu kepala naga itu sudah berada dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya.

"Shunsin!"

BRUAKH!

Naga tadi menubruk kearah bebatuan kosong. Kali ini naruto menghilang dekat dengan si ninja dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan kearah dagu Hoshigakure-nin itu.

DUAKH!

"pelajaran pertama jangan remehkan petarung jarak dekat!"gumam naruto sambil membalik tubuhnya di udara dan mendaratkan punggung kaki kanannya kearah kepala ninja itu. "pelajaran kedua.. dan yang paling utama."

"JANGAN REMEHKAN NINJA KONOHA!"

BRAKH!

Ninja itu terguling kearah lain beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Menyisahkan naruto yang menatapinya dengan pandangan sinis, ANBU itu bergerak kearah si Hoshikage-nin, kemudian mendekat kearahnya hendak mengambil bungkusan hitam yang diletakkan di pinggang oleh si ninja.

"dan pelajaran pertama Konoha-nin.."

Naruto memandang kearah orang di bawahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang petarung dari Hoshigakure!"

Tiba-tiba dari punggung ninja itu mengeluarkan ekor cakra yang memanjang dan membesar. Benda itu langsung menyergap kearah Anbu bertopeng serigala dihadapannya dan mengikatnya dengan erat. Naruto yang terkesiap tak bisa langsung memberontak, ia terikat sementara lengan cakra tadi secara perlahan mulai mendekapnya dengan erat hingga tulang-tulangnya terasa diremukkan.

"AKH!"

"apakah rasanya menyenangkan?"gumam si ninja sambil bangkit berdiri dan memandangi sanderanya yang kesakitan. "katakan padaku Konoha-nin.. apakah itu sakit?"

Naruto merasakan tekanan di tubuhnya semakin menguat. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali menggertakkan gigi, kedua bahunya bahkan serasa hampir bertemu. Matanya melotot marah, meski begitu tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"sekarang apakah kau mengerti bagaimana itu rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya?"

Naruto menggeram. Ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri hingga rasanya berdarah. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali menatap kearah lawannya dengan pandangan menusuk. Tubuhnya begitu sakit bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bergerak saja.

"kau..."

"apakah jika seperti ini lebih nyaman?"

Tekanan yang dirasakan Naruto semakin mengetat. Bahkan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas, tubuhnya benar-benar seperti di tekuk, ia mengganggam tangannya sendiri dengan kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

"AKHhhhhhh!"

"apakah.. kau ingin mengadu pada ibu jika sudah seperti ini?"

"-Kau.."gumam Naruto kaku. "kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu padaku!"

"dan bagaimana aku akan menyesalinya? KONOHA-NIN?"tanya mengejek ninja itu. Ia sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan Naruto, bersiap untuk membuat tekanan terakhir bagi ninja Konoha itu untuk mengakhirnya. Tapi ia memikirkan banyak hal, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka jati diri lawannya terlebih dahulu.

"membunuh tanpa mengenal itu akan jadi buruk. Terlebih bila kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau bunuh nantinya."gumamnya sambil mendekat kearah Naruto. "bisakah aku mengenali ANBU malang ini?"

Langkah demi langkah orang itu semakin mendekat kearah Naruto. Ia dengan gestur lambat kelihatan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan tepat saat mendekati Naruto. Memutuskan bahwa ingin melepaskan topeng milik Anbu itu sebagai kesan terakhir sebelum ia melenyapkannya.

"sudah berapa orang yang telah kau bunuh dengan topeng ini Konoha-nin?"gumamnya mengejek. "aku akan menjadi Shinigami-mu!"

"seperti jika kau mampu!"gumam Naruto parau. "kau tak akan jadi Shinigamiku!"

"dan saatnya."tangan si ninja langsung meraih topeng Serigala Naruto dan menariknya terbuka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bocah Anbu itu itu dan memandangnya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"bisakah kau mengatakan mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi Shinigami-mu?"

"Karena satu hal.."Naruto perlahan membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup. Dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan dagunya yang terangkat angkuh, kemudian membalas tepat kearah ninja tadi.

"KARENA AKULAH YANG TERCIPTA MENJADI SHINIGAMI!"gumam Naruto penuh tekanan. Ninja tadi kelihatan melebarkan matanya, saat melihat kearah sepasang bola mata crimson milik lawannya itu. Tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan dengan aura mengerikan. "k-kau.."

 **"Sharingan!"**

.

 **Bersama Asuma.**

"kita harus bergegas!"Gumam Asuma membimbing dua ninja yang dikirim Hoshikage sendiri untuk menemaninya kembali kearah jurang tempat pertempuran temannya. "cepat pimpin jalan!"

Mereka meninggalkan tempat tinggal Hoshikage menuju kearah tempat yang dimaksud. Asuma sendiri sudah merasa ngeri membayangkan betapa lamanya ia sampai di sana, entah bagaimana nasib Guy sekarang. Di dalam pikirannya hanya akan ada satu hal yang akan disesalinya andai ia terlambat.

Kematian Guy yang berisik itu.

'kammi-sama.. jangan biarkan ia mati. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Guy!'mereka berlari dengan lebih cepat. Asuma berada di barisan nomor 2 dari ninja pembimbing milik Hoshikage itu. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan chunnin high level.

'kau tahu aku selalu ingin mengandalkanmu.. memastikan bahwa kau adalah salah satu rokkie yang terkuat. Aku selalu percaya dengan semua semangat mudamu, dengan tekad api yang kau miliki.. bertahanlah untuk itu..'pikir Asuma was-was. Mereka melewati hutan-hutan dengan diburu waktu. Terlebih setelah dikejauhan terasa ada ledakan cakra besar.

"cakra ini.."gumam ninja di depannya. 'bukankah ini...'

"apa maksudmu dengan cakra ini?"tuntut Asuma langsung. "apa maksudmu kau..."

Ucapannya terpotong saat ninja botak berhittae-ate Hoshigakure itu memandangnya serius. "kita harus bergegas. Jika memang seperti yang anda katakan maka teman anda berada dalam bahaya."

Mereka melanjutkan memacu lari dalam diam. Sesekali raut wajah ninja botak di depan Asuma itu bergonta-ganti. Hal ini juga terlepas dari pengamatan Asuma yang sekarang memilih berlari di samping si ninja. Mereka memastikan bahwa pertolongan mereka akan lebih cepat mencapai jurang itu sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Di belakang mereka, asisten lain Hoshikage berdehem.

"lewat sini!"gumamnya memberi isyarat pada dua orang didepannya. "aku yakin jalan ini akan lebih cepat."

Mereka langsung berbelok. Semakin memasuki hutan untuk mencapai jurang itu. Asuma mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh, matanya terus menatap kedepan dengan pandangan depresinya terlebih saat merasakan tekanan demi tekanan lain yang terarah ke areal pertarungan itu. Kali ini ia merasa sangat pesimistis, jika tekanan cakranya saja bisa selevel dengan ayahnya bagaimana seorang Guy bisa menghadapinya?

'mungkin aku memang selalu menggerutu dengan sikap kekanakanmu Guy.. mengataimu seperti orang bodoh atau terlalu semangat.. tapi bisakah kau mengerti bahwa aku menghargaimu sebagai temanku bahkan lebih jauh dari semua itu? Kumohon bertahanlah untuk tim 9.. kami akan segera datang Guy.. tolonglah sebentar lagi.'

BOOOOM!

"suara itu.."tiba-tiba ninja botak dihadapannya berdiri. Asuma yang tidak mengerti langsung mendaratkan kakinya mendekat pada ninja itu, berdiri di dekatnya sambil memberikan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Suasana langsung menjadi hening setelah ledakan terakhir, mereka juga telah berhenti berlari dan mendarat ke tanah. Ujung jurang sudah lebih dekat sekarang, tapi tak satupun dari mereka beranjak. Dua ninja Hoshikage yang saling pandang dan Asuma yang menggertakkan gigi penuh amarah.

"apa yang kalian tunggu gha?! Mengapa kita berhenti?"

". . . . . . . ."

"apa kalian tuli!?"Asuma meraih kerah baju mereka. Ia mendesis sambil menatap ninja botak yang berada di jangkauannya itu. "mengapa kita berhenti?!"

"A-asuma-san.."

Asuma memasang telinga-nya baik-baik. Matanya tetap memicing kearah ninja dihadapannya.

"cakra dari pertarungan itu telah.. Hilang."

D-deg!

'g-guy...'pikir Asuma sambil melebarkan matanya dan berlari menjauhi dari kedua ninja itu. "g-GUUUUUYYYYY!"

 **TBC.**


	16. Chapter 16 BINTANG KONOHA

aku tidak pernah ingin menghilang sebelumnya, tapi ketahuilah aku update lama karena laptop ku rusak. ya, aku rasa chapter ini mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya. karena dari itu, aku harap para reader dan senior disini mau memberiku komentar review untuk motivasiku. kalian tahu kan? kurasa hanya itu yang kuminta

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN!

Chapter 16

 **BINTANG KONOHA**

.

Disuatu tempat tersembunyi

Seorang perempuan berhittae-ate bintang terlihat duduk dilantai dengan kedua tangan terikat kebelakang tubuh. Di sisi lainnya dua bola mata merah crimson milik seseorang berwajah tanpa emosi memandanginya tanpa jeda. Topeng orang itu telah dikenakan kembali ke wajahnya, sesuatu yang berbentuk serigala dengan garis pola biru sebagai coraknya. Mereka berdiam diri di tempat yang hanya berpencahayaan lilin. Kelihatan bahwa letak tempat itu berada di perbukitan desa Hoshigakure.

Tes!

Suara air menetes ke lantai gua. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah mantap seseorang mendekati keduanya dari kegelapan.

"benda itu membawa radiasi yang tinggi. Itu akan membuat jantung menjadi berdetak lebih cepat dan memompa adrenalin. Hal itu membuat seorang yang membawanya haruslah selalu bergerak setiap detik yang ia bisa. Atau jika tidak maka fatal baginya karena benda itu akan membuat organ-organ tubuh menjadi lemah dan rusak."gumam siluet lain dari dalam kegelapan.

"dan karena itu aku ingin agar tak ada lagi ninja yang mati karena radiasi bintang itu! Kalian ninja-ninja Konoha tidak akan mungkin mengerti keadaan ini. Yang kalian tahu para desa besar adalah berperang dan berperang untuk berlomba menunjukkan kekuatan ninja desa kalian. Kalian tak memahami apa yang dirasakan desa kecil!"wanita itu menyahut spontan. "kalian tak akan mengerti sedikitpun!"

"kalau begitu mengapa kalian tidak membiarkan desa lain memilikinya?"Tanya Naruto ringan.

"seperti kataku kalian tak akan mengerti.. meski hanya sedikit."wanita itu mendengus parau. "kami memiliki ini sebagai impian, sebagai sumber kekuatan bagi ninja desa kami dan sumber perlindungan. Dengan segala sejarah yang telah dibuat dengan bantuan bintang itu bagaimana mungkin kami akan memberikannya pada negara lain? Itu hanya akan dimanfaatkan kalian untuk memperbesar KEKUATAN DAN KEEGOISAN KALIAN! Hanya inikah yang dipikirkan oleh kalian? Kekuatan?!"

"bintang tersebut akan lebih baik jika hanya dimiliki sebagian untuk dikendalikan.."gumam Ookami akhirnya memecah keheningan. "apakah kalian pernah berusaha memotongnya?"

Wanita itu menegakkan wajahnya memandang dua orang didepannya. "kami tidak bodoh. Tak ada satu kekuatan manusia-pun yang akan bisa melakukan itu."

Dari balik topeng Karasu mengerenyitkan kening. Kemudian ia melirik kearah pintu gua yang tertutupi semak-semak.

"kau memiliki kelemahan diluar sana. Pencurian ini harusnya membuatmu untuk dibunuh.. kau berusaha menuduh ninja Konoha yang mencuri bintang itu."

Wanita itu menggeram melihat isyarat tubuh pria bertopeng gagak itu. "-jangan macam-macam! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian melukainya! Tak akan pernah Konoha-nin!"

Ninja Ookami bersedekap. Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "kalau begitu kau harus membuat kesepakatan."

Hening sementara Ookami mengeluarkan tanto-nya dan menggesekkan ujungnya ke dinding gua. "bersihkan nama ninja Konoha dari tudingan pencurian dan biarkan kami membawa separuh bagian bintang itu untuk Konoha. Sebagai Gantinya kami akan melepaskanmu dan membantumu mengalahkan Hoshikage licik itu."

"kalian kelihatan sangat percaya diri bisa membelah bintang itu. Apakah kalian tahu bahwa segala upaya tak akan bisa menghancurkannya? Bahkan meski kami sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuan kami.. kalian kelihatan seperti sedang bermimpi."

Naruto tersenyum di balik topeng Ookaminya. "dan kami tahu betapa mustahilnya seorang kage yang 'tersohor' bagi Hoshigakure terbunuh. Apa itu yang kau maksud kekuatan? Seorang Kage yang terbunuh tidak kurang oleh ninja licik lemah bawahannya."

Wanita itu menatap kearah si pemilik topeng dingin. "kau tidak pantas membicarakan pemimpin kami dengan nada merendahkan."

"apa aku terlalu berterus terang dalam mengatakannya?"balas Naruto di balik topeng. Ia melirik kearah Anbu bertopeng Karasu yang berdiri tenang tanpa perduli untuk berbicara pada sandera mereka. Di sisi lain gua seseorang bergerak-gerak di atas sebuah peti yang terbuka. Orang tersebut terikat dengan benang cakra yang membelit semua tubuhnya.

"jadi?"gumamnya menggantung kearah si wanita berhittae-ate Hoshigakure. "kami akan membawa benda itu meski kau setuju atau tidak. Kau mengerti bahwa manusia cepat berubah dengan pemikirannya?"

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia melirik kearah dua ninja itu.

"selama itu tak merugikan desaku.."gumamnya mengangguk dan sebilah tanto lain sudah membebaskannya dari tali pengikat.

"kita harus bersiap kalau begitu."

. . . . . . . . .

 **Di tempat yang lain.**

'G-Guy...'pikir Asuma sambil meraih serpihan kain berwarna Hijau milik temannya itu. "Y-yurusei Guy.. a-aku terlambat."

"a-asuma-kun.."Kurenai berkata lirih.

"ini semua salahku! Aku meninggalkannya sendirian! Aku terlalu mempercayainya hanya karena ia bisa menggunakan ninjutsu! Teman macam apa aku ini? Aku tahu lawannya adalah ninja yang pasti selevel A-rank, tapi aku membiarkannya melawannya sendirian! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghadap pada orang Konoha jika seperti ini?!"

"Asuma.."

"Aku benci sikap pecundangku, ak kehilangan nyawa temanku karena itu! Aku benci itu! Aku benci diriku sendiri!"Asuma melirik kearah Kurenai lagi. "jangan katakan sedikitpun kata-kata penghiburan untukku."

Kurenai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebentar, kemudian meremas tangannya sendiri dan menatap mata Asuma.

"dalam dunia Shinobi semua hal pasti akan terjadi dalam misi, suka atau tidak, menyedihkan atau menyenangkan, itu semua adalah resiko dalam dunia ninja. Kau mengerti? Yang sekarang akan kulakukan bukanlah menghiburmu, tapi yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menuntaskan misi ini. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan rekanku lagi, dan aku tidak akan membuat Konoha malu dengan gagalnya misi di tengah jalan."

Angin bertiup, Asuma menerbangkan sisa kain yang berada di tangannya. Kain hijau itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya menuju tempat di lembah yang jauh di bawah sana.

"menyelesaikan misi ya.. kadang-kadang aku jadi berpikir tanpa adanya mahluk penyemangat itu, tim 9 bukanlah apa-apa."kata Asuma merenung. "dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk melakukan impianku selanjutnya yang berbeda dengan kalian. Setelah ini tak akan ada tim 9 yang lemah lagi."

"karena kita akan berlatih lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Kita akan saling menjaga satu sama lain."sahut Kurenai mencoba menyemangati. Tapi Asuma bergeming, ia sibuk menatapi serpihan kain hijau yang masih melayang-layang menuju dasar jurang yang berkabut.

"..tidak. Tapi akan kupastikan bahwa tak akan ada lagi tim 9 yang menyedihkan ini.."

'Asuma..'

Asuma membalikkan tubuh melirik Kurenai. "kita akan melakukan rencana dengan Hoshigakure langsung. Kita harus bergegas, musuh kita tak akan tinggal diam dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Itu berarti satu-satunya tempat bagi kita untuk mengakhiri misi ini adalah.."

"Kediaman Hoshikage."ujar Kurenai sambil melompat ke arah perbukitan dibelakang mereka diikuti Asuma. Tapi belum jauh mereka melangkah, dua siluet lain mendatangi mereka, mencegat mereka di perjalanan. Keduanya dikenali mereka sebagai ninja bawahan Hoshikage.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Konoha-nin.. kediaman Hoshigakure diserang oleh kelompok tak dikenal!"

.

.

.

 **BOOOM!**

Suara ledakan itu begitu besar, sampai-sampai mampu menghancurkan separuh dinding kediaman Hoshikage. Terlihat dengan jelas 3 orang merangsek kearah kediaman, dua dari mereka bertopeng sementara yang satunya mengenakan masker wajah.

" **Kujaku Myohou!"**

Siluet cakra keunguan muncul dibalik ninja yang berjaga. Mula-mula kecil sampai membentuk semacam musang yang berlari kearah tiga ninja misterius dihadapannya. Tapi dengan sigap ketiganya menghindari musang itu, salah satu dari mereka melemparkan kunai yang telah ditempeli kertas peledak.

" **Katsu!"**

Duaar!

"jangan masuk!"seseorang dari ketiganya yang bertopeng Ookami berseru. "jangan bergerak!"

Yang bertopeng gagak langsung berhenti bergerak, sedangkan teman mereka yang bermasker tetap melaju memasuki kediaman Hoshikage yang sudah separuhnya dihancurkan.

"aku tak perduli! Aku akan masuk!"gumam orang itu sambil melompat kedepan. Dibelakang mereka, dua Anbu bertopeng itu saling lirik kemudian mengangguk seraya mengambil tanto masing-masing. Dibelakang mereka puluhan ninja Hoshikage telah berusaha untuk mengepung mereka.

"kita hadapi ini, jika rencana berubah maka kejarlah bintang itu dan kembali ke Konoha."gumam Karasu langsung. "Aku tak akan membuat ini lama."

Ookami melaju, mengayunkan Tanto-nya, menahan sabetan dari cakra ungu lainnya dan menebas kearah perut salah satu ninja.

Syaaat!

"ugh!"

"tapi jika itu berubah, selama rencana tak menuju kearah perubahan, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu melawan orang-orang ini."

Trank!

Kedua-nya langsung bersatu, membuat pertahanan dengan cara penyerangan menggunakan tanto masing-masing.

Naruto melopat kearah kerumunan ninja itu, melakukan shunshin dan menebas tubuh mereka satu per satu.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu menang! **Kujaku Myohou!** "teriak salah satu ninja dan membuat seal serta kuda-kuda tetap untuk mengonsentrasikan cakra guna menyerang. Tentu saja naruto menghindari ini, ia berlari menghindar sambil memasang jarak dari orang itu. Kemudian dengan satu tangan terangkat membuat seal shunshin dan menghilang dari pandangan mata orang-orang disana.

Crash!

"Majuuuuuuuuuu!"gumam ninja-ninja Hoshigakure itu. Mereka semua sudah siap dengan senjata ditangan masing, kemudian secara bersama-sama menyerang kedepan dengan maksud untuk memojokkan dua ninja misterius yang menjadi lawan mereka.

" **Kujaku Myohou!"**

Duaaar!

Naruto kembali menghilang, ia menghindari tangan cakra ungu itu dan muncul di tempat lainnya. Tapi semua ninja memiliki tipikal yang hampir sama, semua orang menggunakan jutsu yang sama. Alhasil, tangan cakra lain sudah menantinya begitu ia kembali menghindari tangan-tangan cakra yang menyerangnya.

Duar!

Duar!

Duar!

" **shuriken kage bunshin!"** gumam naruto sambil melemparkan kunai miliknya sendiri.

Pofft!

Kunai yang awalnya hanya berjumlah satu berubah menjadi puluhan. Semuanya mengarah pada ninja-ninja Hoshikage yang tengah memasang segel tangan dan kuda-kuda tetapnya, mereka kelihatan melebarkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk membuat menahan benda itu menggunakan lengan cakra, tapi itulah yang diharapkan Naruto, ia pun menghilang dalam shunshin-nya dengan Tanto terhunus.

"dia menghilang?"gumam aneh salah satu ninja. "tapi kunai itu.."

Crash!

"aku tak menghilang kemanapun. Kau mencariku bukan?"

Naruto menusukkan tanto-nya kearah dada orang itu. Darah mengucur deras, sedangkan naruto dengan wujud Anbu-nya kembali menghilang dan melukai tubuh demi tubuh ninja Hoshigakure yang lainnya.

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Cr-

Wuuuuuuut! trank!

Dengan refleknya naruto menangkis kunai tersebut. Ia kemudian melompat kearah belakang dan melirik kearah bukit dekat hutan dengan mata menyipit.

" **Fūton: Senpūken!"**

Dengan tanpa diketahui naruto, seseorang dari arah samping tubuhnya menembakkan pukulan jutsu futon yang cukup kuat. Ia terpelanting ke arah lainnya, kemudian tanpa disadarinya telah berdiri seorang ninja lainnya dengan mata merahnya yang menawan telah bersiap menggunakan jutsu.

" **Magen Jubaku Satsu!"**

.

Naruto merasakan kedua kakinya terikat, tubuhnya terikat dan seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Dunianya serasa diputar, sebab terakhir kali ia berada dalam kondisi btersungkur dan bukannya berdiri, tapi kali ini ia berdiri, ia merasakannya dan sesuatu seolah melekatkannya pada benda keras yang menempel di punggungnya.

Sulur-sulur mulai beregerak, naruto merasakan bahwa kakinya kembali terikat dengan semakin kuat dan kuat. Tiba-tiba sesuatu keluar dari atas kepalanya, dari batang pohon yang mengikatnya lebih tepatnya.

"Hello.."

"apa kau menyukai dunia yang kubuat untukmu?"

Hening sejenak, Kurenai mulai turun dari pohonnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, ia mendekatkannya ke tubuh orang dihadapannya. "apa kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

"aku tahu apa yang terjadi dan kau lakukan."gumam simpel Naruto. Saat ini ia menatap mata wanita dihadapannya langsung, "mengapa aku harus merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh ini?"

Crash!

Kurenai menusukkan kunai-nya ke tubuh orang dihadapannya. Senyum dinginnya tetap terpahat di wajah seperti biasa.

"apa kau merasakannya? Sekarang katakan padaku apa kau menyukai tempat ini?"

Tubuh naruto berdarah, Kurenai kelihatan menyukai korbannya yang tidak berbicara. Lagi-lagi ia mendekati orang didepannya, kemudian menyorongkan kunainya kearah leher orang tersebut.

"aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau terus berlaku seperti ini. Apakah ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Lagi-lagi orang tersebut tidak menjawab, hal ini membuat kurenai merasa kesal dan mendekatinya, hendak meraih topengnya untuk melihat wajah asli pembuat onar di negara tempatnya melakukan misi tersebut.

"ingin membuka topeng-ku?"gumam Naruto yang langsung ditanggapi dengan seringai aneh dari Kurenai. Ia semakin mendekat dan ingin meraih topengnya, namun kemudian sesuatu menyadarkannya saat tiba-tiba sinar merah lain membalas menatap kedalam mata rubby-nya.

" **Genjustu Sharingan!"**

.

"Kurenai!"asuma berteriak nyaring saat melihat rekan satu timnya itu terduduk di tempat secara tiba-tiba, sebagai gantinya ia melihat orang misterius bertopeng itu berdiri, dan dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dibayangkannya menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Syuuut!

Trank!

"mencariku?"

"KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH KUBIARKAN MENANG SETELAH MENYAKITI TEMANKU!"seru Asuma sambil merogoh kantung ninja-nya. Kali ini ia tidak mengeluarkan benda yang sama, tetapi sebuah pisau berbilah hitam dengan lubang untuk meletakkan jemari tangan.

"ini.."

"KITA AKAN MENYELESAIKAN INI SECEPATNYA!"gumam Asuma sambil mengeluarkan sepasang pisau-nya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, kemudian mengalirkan cakra kebiruan kearah benda itu, sesuatu yang menimbulkan pendar cakra khas angin yang dimiliki oleh-nya.

"akan kuberitahu padamu bagaimana cara seorang Shinobi Konoha bertarung!"

" **Hien!"**

Setelah mengucapkan jurusnya, pisau tadi dialiri cakra yang memanjang membentuk bilah katana cakra. Asuma memastikan katana-nya cukup panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengacungkan-nya ke depan. Menantang kearah orang misterius yang menghancurkan timnya dan mempermalukan Konoha.

"mulai!"

Asuma langsung berlari kedepan menerjang kearah ninja misterius itu. Di lain hal sisa ninja Hoshigakure yang belum dikalahkan disibukkan dengan lawan mereka si ninja bertopeng gagak yang bergerak kesana kemari menghunuskan tanto-nya kearah mereka.

"kau tak akan menang melawan pasukan sebanyak itu! Belum lagi jika Hoshikage telah bergabung bersama kami melawanmu, Kau tak akan memiliki kesempatan yang sama saat kau mencuri benda itu."Asuma langsung menebaskan katana cakra-nya secara horizontal untuk membelah ninja dihadapannya. Tapi, dalam waktu yang bersamaan ninja tadi berkelit, ia kembali meloloskan diri dan berbalik menyabetkan tanto-nya. Asuma melompat ke udara saat benda tajam itu hampir saja menusuk tubuhnya.

" **Fūton: Suiran Reppū!"**

Setelah terlebih dahulu melemparkan kedua pisau anginnya, asuma langsung membentuk seal lain. Cakra biru kembali mengelilingi bilah pisau tersebut, yang nyata-nyata-nya kemudian melemparkan diri kearah Naruto dengan gerakan menebas memutar seperti bumerang.

Wuttt!

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa sia-sia baginya untuk menangkis benda itu membuat inisiatif dengan melakukan shunshin ke belakang Asuma. Dengan gerakan terlatih ia menodongkan tanto-nya dari belakang pria itu.

"menyerahlah. Kau tak akan bisa menandingiku."

Swush! DUAKH!

Naruto langsung memasang kedua tangannya membuat pertahanan, belum cukup sampai disana Asuma kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan penuhnya. Naruto meliukkan tubuhnya menyerong saat Asuma kembali membuat gerakan memukul kearah tubuhnya, ia mencekal pergelangan Asuma dan memutarnya ke belakang, tubuhnya beradu dengan Asuma sedangkan kakinya dengan sigap menginjak sebelah kaki Asuma. Dan sikunya mengarah kepada dagu chunnin satu itu.

DUAKH!

"apa kau pikir.. aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit akibat seranganmu itu?"gumam Asuma disela-sela pergulatan mereka. "aku bisa! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu seperti apa itu penyesalan!"

Asuma mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping, berusaha menjatuhkannya. Naruto yang mengetahui ini tentu saja langsung membungkukkan tubuh, membuat dorongan Asuma melewati tubuhnya sehingga pria itu jatuh tergulung di tanah dekat mereka. Saat itu terjadi, Naruto langsung memberikan tendangannya kearah kepala Asuma, pria itu tergusur ke belakang sekali lagi.

SROOOK!

Kemudian Naruto hendak melakukan tendangan lagi, tapi kali ini Asuma telah bersiap dengan kedua tangan membentengi kepalanya.

DUAKH!

"apa hanya ini kemampuanmu.."

Naruto menendang Asuma lagi. Kali ini gagal di blok dan tendangan itu mengenai wajah Asuma, pria itu terpelanting kembali. Naruto kembali maju, tantonya masih berada di dalam sarungnya. Ia mendekati pria itu, berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk memastikan keadaan lawannya.

"kau.. kami tak pernah membuat masalah dengan ninja lain, mengapa kau benar-benar ingin membunuh teman-temanku dan aku? Paling tidak sebelum pertarungan ini berakhir, izinkan aku mengetahui satu hal.."Asuma mendongak, darah menetes dari hidungnya yang berdarah. "katakan padaku alasannya.."

Naruto tidak menjawab, sebaliknya ia malah makin mendekati Asuma, kemudian tangannya menggenggam Tanto dengan lebih erat. Telunjuknya sudah mendorong pegangan benda tajam itu sedikit keluar, menampakkan bilah putih keramatnya di depan ninja Konoha dihadapannya.

"dalam dunia shinobi paling tidak kau harus mengatakan siapa dirimu sebelum menghabisi lawanmu, apa aku salah?"gumam Naruto dibalik topeng serigalanya tenang. Ia kembali maju, mendekati Asuma yang memandanginya dengan pandangan tanpa takut.

"tapi dalam dunia shinobi juga dikenal adanya bayangan, pada dasarnya bayangan selalu tidak terlihat, apa aku salah?"ucapnya lagi. Kali ini Naruto memperlambat tangannya, ia sudah menggenggam pegangan tanto itu, kemudian menariknya terpisah dari sarungnya.

"bayangan tak membunuh untuk terlihat, kau harus paham itu."

Naruto sudah hendak menusukkan tanto-nya ketubuh Asuma saat tiba-tiba siluet hitam muncul dan seorang pria bertopeng gagak lain menyentuh bahunya. Menahannya dengan tekanan mengingatkan, mereka beradu pandangan mata sebentar sebelum si pria misterius kembali menghilang. Entah bagaimana naruto langsung menyimpan kembali tantonya ke dalam sarung, kemudian ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Asuma.

"pergilah."ujarnya sebelum hendak menjauh, tapi tidak seperti dugaannya, Asuma yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak berdaya malah berdiri dengan gagah dan membuat sebuah gerakan dengan tangannya.

" **Fuuton : Suiran Reppu!"**

Secara tiba-tiba senjata Asuma di dekat Naruto langsung menyerang kearahnya, sementara Naruto yang terlambat menyadari hanya bisa terpaku sedangkan senjata itu menusuk kearah bahunya.

CRASH!

"k-kau.."

"aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi temanku, aku akan..-"

 **BGGRTTRTRTRRRTT**

Tiba-tiba semuanya bergetar, kemudian di kejauhan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti berwarna keunguan melambung ke angkasa. Semua ninja tampak kagum, getaran gempa itu masih terasa hingga semua orang beradu pandang.

"a-apa itu.."

 **BRUAAAKh!**

Sebuah naga cakra keluar dan menghantam tepat kearah sisa mansion Hoshikage sebelum kemudian menghilang dalam wujud manusia bersayap ungu. Cakra kedua muncul, kali ini diketahui bahwa itu adalah cakra sang Hoshikage sendiri, semua ninja yang melihat ini hanya beradu pandang. Naruto menekan luka ditangannya sambil membuat shunshin dan menghilang.

"sial"gerutu Asuma sambil bangkit dan meraih pisau cakranya kembali. Ia kemudian mendekati Kurenai dan bersama-sama ninja yang lain mengamati rekan mereka yang menjadi korban.

"k-kemana Hoshikage-sama pergi?!"

. . . . . . . .

Naruto masih memegangi lengannya saat ia muncul di tepian jurang dekat perbatasan desa dengan tanah Hi No Kunni. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari bekas luka tersebut, di kejauhan sana seseorang bertopeng gagak telah berdiri di dekat sosok ninja bermakser, di sisi berlawanan, sang Hoshikage dengan dua pesuruh nya berdiri dekat seorang bocah berhittae ate bintang yang kelihatan sedang marah dan memandang garang kearah ANBU karasu dan sekutunya itu.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian! Kalian telah menghina desaku!"teriak sumaru lantang. "meski aku harus melawan kalian berdua dan mati, demi desa ini aku harus mendapatkan bintang itu! Sekarang serahkan padaku!"

Tap! Tap!

Syuuuut!

Trank!

Kunai-kunai itu ditangkis naruto yang melompat kearah kedua sekutunya. Sekarang kedua kubu itu saling berhadap-hadapan tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengucapkan perkataan.

.

"SUMARU! Dia adalah pencuri bintang desa! Kau harus menangkapnya!"Hoshikage memberikan seruan perintah kepada ninja genin berhittae ate bintang dihadapannya. "dia harus membayar atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada desa!"

Sumaru menganggu kepada Hoshikage itu. Ia melirik kearah tiga orang lawannya yang berdiri di depan sana. **"Kujaku Myohou!"**

Ledakan cakra berbentuk merak kembali mengelilinginya. Pendar keunguan itu mengembang dari belakang punggungnya, dan berkibar-kibar ingin dikendalikan.

.

Melihat suasana gaduh dihadapannya, naruto melirik kearah Anbu disebelahnya. Dari sorot matanya ia seolah berkata mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Namun setelah beberapa saat tidak ada sedikitpun kode yang diberikan oleh Anbu Gagak itu. Ia memilih mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, tangannya meraih gagang tanto dibelakangnya.

"apa aku yang harus menghadapi ini?"gumamnya bertanya. Disisi lain, ketika ia hendak melangkah ke depan, tangan ninja hoshigakure sekutunya memalang di depan menghalanginya melangkah. Orang itu kemudian membentuk segelnya sendiri.

"biarkan aku yang menangani ini."

" **KUJAKU MYOHOU!"**

Naruto langsung menyingkir dari area itu saat melihat ledakan cakra yang serupa dengan warna sama di sekitar wanita ninja Hoshigakure itu. Tanto nya kembali di masukkan ke dalam sarungnya. Disebelahnya Anbu Karasu juga ikut menyingkir dari area pertarungan dua orang shinobi yang berasal dari desa sama ini.

" **Ryuu Chakurato!"**

Cakra dibelakang sumaru membentuk naga dengan ukuran tidak kurang dari 3 meter dengan diameter setengah meter. Naga itu meraung dengan ganas di sisi pemiliknya.

GROOAR!

"apa hanya ini yang diajarkan Hoshikage mu padamu?"ejek ninja Hoshigakure yang merupakan sekutu Naruto. **"Ryuu Chakurato!"**

 **GROOAR!**

kali ini naga yang muncul tidak lagi hanya setinggi 3 meter, tetapi sudah mencapai lebih dari 20 meter dengan diameternya yang mencapai 1 meter lebih. Naga itu mengaum dengan dahsyat membelah malam, kelihatan menguasai langit gelap sambil memandang remeh kearah naga kecil lawannya yang berada di seberang.

"aku tidak takut! Kujaku Myohou!"

 **Sraph! Sraph!**

Naga sumaru menerjang kearah naga besar dihadapannya tanpa kenal takut dengan naga yang lebih besar disbanding naga cakra miliknya itu. Disaat yang bersamaan naga yang lebih besar milik musuhnya juga menyerang dengan kekuatan yang nyaris lima kali lipat dari kekuatan naganya saat ini.

 **BOOOOM!**

Sumaru melompat menghindar begitu naga cakranya menghilang. Ia langsung melepaskan segel tangannya dan melayang diudara tepat ketika naga besar itu menghantam tanah disekitarnya. Hoshikage dan kedua ninjanya melompat kebelakang untuk menghindar disaat yang bersamaan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"apa kau mau menyerah?!"gumam si pemilik naga besar kearah sumaru. "hanya sebatas ini didikan yang kau dapatkan?"

Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut!

Kunai-kunai yang dilempar sumaru berhasil dihindari oleh lawannya dengan memanfaatkan naga cakra super besar yang dimilikinya. Orang itu masih memburu sumaru, lagi-lagi dengan menyerang kearah remaja itu tanpa memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun baginya untuk menghindar.

SRAPH!

BOOOOOM!

Sumaru melompat kesana kemari diikuti dengan bunyi sapuan cakra ungu yang mengejarnya dan rekahan-rekahan di tanah yang menandakan betapa fatalnya jutsu ciptaan lawannya itu.

'sial.. dia tidak memberiku sedikitpun ruang. Bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa mendekatinya.'pikir sumaru sambil berlari menghindar. Di sisi lawannya, sumaru yakin orang dengan topeng yang menyerangnya berikut dua ninja asing yang berada disisinya itu memadanginya dengan pandangan remeh. Hal itu membuatnya kesal dan emosi karena merasa tidak berguna hanya dengan berlari terus-terusan seperti ini.

"kau akan mati!"

SRAPH!

"AKU TIDAK-"

BRAKH!

Lengan cakra itu membentur Sumaru dan mengakibatkannya terpelanting kearah tepian jurang. Debu beterbangan memenuhi area itu. Membuat kabur penglihatan selama sesaat.

"apa ini semua sudah berakhir? Hanya semudah ini?"Tanya si ninja lawan Sumaru sambil melihat kearah tepian jurang. Ia mengerenyit dari balik maskernya, bertanya-tanya apa memang anak yang tadi di lawannya semudah ini dikalahkan atau hanya asumsinya saja?

"HOSHIKAGE! SEKARANG GILIRANM-"

Buakh!

Dari belakang ninja ini tiba-tiba sumaru muncul sambil memukulkan tinjunya kearah perut lawannya. Selanjutnya secara beruntun juga mengirimkan tendangan sapuan ke arah dua kaki ninja itu, dan mengakhirinya dengan pukulan di dadanya.

Srooooook!

"apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku selemah itu?"Tanya Sumaru lantang. Ia mendesak maju kearah ninja tadi kemudian mengeluarkan kunai yang telah digantungi kertas peledak dan melemparkannya kearah si lawan.

DUUUUAR!

Asap memenuhi bukit tepi jurang itu. Sementara ke lima orang lainnya hanya mampu memandangi ini dengan pandangan campur aduk.

.

Anbu Ookami dan Anbu Karasu saling berpandangan kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Mereka memiliki satu pendapat mengenai ini, 'tipuan henge clone yang berhasil kan?'

Sedangkan dua pengawal Hoshikage dan Hoshikage sendiri yang melihat ini kelihatan tidak percaya. Kemudian secara perlahan, senyum mulai menghiasi wajah Akahosi menggantikan wajah penuh kekhawatirannya. 'kelihatannya rencanaku akan berjalan dengan lebih sempurna.'

Akahosi dengan segera melangkah kedepan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk membuat segel tangan jurusnya. **"KUJAKU MYOHOU!"**

Dari dalam kepulan asap, seseorang ditarik secara paksa menggunakan lengan cakra sang Hoshikage. Benda panjang itu menarik keluar sang ninja misterius yang menjadi lawan tarung Sumaru yang tadi bersembunyi diatas bebatuan jurang. Semua orang memandang kearah sana dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"DENGAN INI AKU MINTA KAU MENYERAHKAN BINTANG ITU!"seru Hoshikage secara lantang. Ia melirik kearah Sumaru yang terpaku ditempatnya. "AMBIL BINTANGNYA!"

Bocah itu langsung bergerak begitu mendapat perintah dari sang Hoshikage. Tapi tanpa disadarinya, seseorang telah berdiri lebih dulu dari arah lain menghadangnya, dengan kedua tangan yang telah berhasil membentuk segel tangan dan dada nya yang menggembung kelihatan bahwa sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" **Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu!"** tiga bola api berukuran kecil menyerang kearah Sumaru, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang beberapa meter dari sandera sang Hoshikage sekaligus membelalakkan mata sang kage Negara bintang itu. Disisi lain sekelebat tanto melayang kearahnya, menebas secara vertical dari atas ke bawah dan membuat segel tangannya terhadap jurus terlepas. Tali besar cakra yang tadi mengikat ninja sanderaannya pun terlepas seiring dengan menyingkirnya sang Hoshikage dari sabetan maut sang pemilik topeng gagak.

BRAK!

Tanto yang tadi dialiri cakra membelah kearah tanah. Memperlihatkan betapa tajam dan mautnya senjata bergagang dengan ukiran spiral terbalik itu. Sebuah symbol keanbuan dari si pemiliknya.

"apakah pantas seorang ninja menjadi Kage dengan kualitas seperti ini?"gumam si Anbu bertopeng gagak yang langsung menghilang kearah dua rekannya.

 **Bersama Naruto.**

Buagh!

Anbu serigala itu langsung melompat menghindari serangan yang dialamatkan padanya dari sandera yang dibebaskannya. Matanya seketika menyipit diiringi dengan sikap kewaspadaannya yang meningkat. Kagami langsung muncul disebelahnya, pria itu turut mendaratkan pandangan kearah wanita dihadapannya itu.

"aku tak memintamu untuk menyakitinya!"geram si wanita dari balik maskernya. "kelihatannya kesepakatan ini tak akan kulanjutkan."

"aku tak mengajakmu bermain-main, Kau boleh mengeksekusi Kage Hoshigakure tapi aku tak akan kubiarkan ia memiliki bintangnya."ujar Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

"uhuk… uhuk!"

Suara itu menarik atensi ketiganya. Di ujung lain arena pertarungan, tampak keadaan Sumaru yang terluka bakar. Ninja itu tengah berusaha berdiri, tetapi berkali-kali jatuh karena luka parah yang dideritanya. Tanpa pikir panjang wanita yang sekarang masih bermasker itu langsung melangkah kearahnya. Ia menopang kepala Sumaru dan meletakkannya keatas pangkuannya sendiri.

"aku akan menyembuhkanmu."gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan cakra medic. Sumaru menyetujuinya tanpa banyak mengatakan apapun. Semua orang teralihkan atensinya kesana, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa pasukan ninja Konoha dan ninja-ninja Hoshigakure yang lainnya telah muncul dari balik pepohonan. Dengan hati-hati Akahosi memberikan instruksi kepada mereka.

"mengapa kau melakukan ini untuk menolongku? Bukankah kita ini sebagai.. musuh?"Tanya sumaru penasaran. "maksudku kenapa?"

Angin bertiup lambat-lambat, sementara luka ditubuh ninja itu mulai menutup, ninja tadi melirik kearah langit sesaat. "apa impianmu Sumaru? Aku tak memiliki musuh, dan aku mencintai kedamaian. Aku mempercayaimu dengan sepenuh hidupku bahwa kau dan impianmu akan terwujud. Sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu."

Sumaru masih terdiam. Orang itu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "aku melindungimu, merindukanmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena-"

WUSH!

"KUJAKU MYOHOU!"

SRAPH! SRAPH! SRAPH!

Dari ketiga arah muncul lengan-lengan cakra keunguan langsung mengepung. Begitu tiba-tiba langsung mengikat paksa kedua tangan si ninja. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai sekarang yang terlihat diujung jurang itu hanyalah wanita itu yang terperangkap oleh ninja-ninja Hoshigakure yang sudah bersiap dengan masing-masing segel tangannya.

"SUMARU LEKAS AMBIL BINTANGNYA!"

Dengan tersentak bocah lelaki itu langsung berdiri dan menarik kantung berisi bintang cakra itu kemudian secepatnya berbalik kearah Hoshigakure. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah perintah lainnya keluar dari bibir sang kage kebanggannya itu.

"BUNUH DIA SUMARU!"

Wanita yang tadi terikat sekarang meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri. Semua ninja yang telah hadir mulai memasang wajah waspada, siap bergerak jika mendapat perintah. "BUNUH DIA!"

"BUNUH DIA KARENA TELAH MENCURI BINTANG KITA!"gumam salah satu ninja yang hadir.

"BUNUH DIA!"ujar yang lain menimpali. "AKU TAK PERDULI APA YANG TERJADI! BUNUH SAJA DIA!"

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

. . . . . . . . .

Naruto yang terkepung bersama Kagami masih sempat melirik kearah wanita yang menjadi partner sementara mereka itu. Seseorang yang sekarang terdesak sementara ninja lain mengerumuninya hendak membunuhnya. Matanya melirik kearah wanita itu, dan beberapa kali kearah anak lelaki yang tadi diobatinya setelah terkena jutsu katon yang dikirimkannya sendiri.

'apa dia akan membunuh wanita itu?'pikir naruto bingung. Disebelahnya kagami menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka telah siap menghadapi lawan dihadapan mereka yang mulai mendesak.

'kurasa.. ini akan jadi akhirnya.'pikir Naruto dan Kagami yang mulai menarik tanto keluar dari sarungnya masing-masing.

. . . . . . . . .

"maafkan aku!"setelah bergumam seperti itu Sumaru langsung berbalik dan mengeluarkan kunainya. Ia dengan sepenuh tenaga langsung menikamkan benda itu kearah jantung wanita yang saat ini tengah terikat tubuhnya itu. Seseorang yang juga telah menolongnya ketika jutsu musuhnya tadi menyerangnya. Yang juga merupaka orang yang mencuri bintang sumber kekuatan di desanya, dan merupakan penghianat desa, yang menjadi musuh.. bagi desanya.

TJRASH!

Darah berciprat dari area dada yang ditusuknya. Sumaru menekan kannya semakin kedalam, memastikan bahwa musuhnya harus mati dengan tikamannya itu.

"aku tak perduli apa yang telah kau lakukan, meskipun aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Tapi kau adalah penghianat, kau adalah musuh bagiku dan desaku, dan aku harus menerima perintah dari Hoshikage tanpa perlu merasa bersalah. Semua orang ingin kau mati dan aku hanya melakukan perintah."bisiknya pelan saat tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh musuhnya. Kelihatan sekali gerakan memberontak dari wanita itu sudah mulai menghilang. Darah mengalir dengan deras ke tangan sumaru. Juga menciprat ke wajah dan bajunya.

Ketiga ninja yang tadi mengepung mulai melepaskan jutsunya. Tangan cakra yang mengikat sudah menghilang dan tinggalah wanita tadi yang terduduk lemas dengan kunai yang menancap di tubuhnya. Sumaru berdiri, sehingga saat ini wanita ini benar-benar jatuh, wajahnya membentur tanah, membuat keberadaan topengnya sedikit bergeser.

"sumaru.."

Langkah ninja itu berhenti sebentar. Dibelakangnya wanita tadi telah terjatuh menyusur di tanah.

"aku bangga padamu nak.. ayahmu dan aku.. akan selalu bangga padamu."

"-a-aapa? I-ibu?"

Sumaru hendak kembali berjalan kebelakang, tetapi seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan memutarnya dengan kasar. "terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu! Sekarang benda ini akan menjadi milikku!"gumamnya seraya mengeluarkan benda cakra itu dari kantungnya yang masih tergenggam ditangan Sumaru. "SEKARANG TUNDUKLAH PADAKU!"ujarnya lalu menekankan batu bintang itu ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"TUNDUKLAH PADAKU KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAAA!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ledakan cakra begitu besar mengelilingi Hoshikage itu. Meledak dengan cahaya pekatnya sampai menembus kearah langit malam. Membuat semua orang yang hadir terpaku, melihat kenyataan bahwa bintang yang mereka banggakan telah tertanam kedalam tubuh sang Hoshikage dan mengakibatkan cakra dengan kapasitas sangat besar meleda ditengah-tengah tempat itu. Semua genin dan ninja berpangkat Chunnin terpelanting kearah belakang, sisanya terduduk dan yang lain memejamkan mata. Disisi lainnya dua orang ninja berpakaian pekat telah menyimpan kedua tantonya, mata merah crimson telah menghiasi masing-masing pupil mata keduanya.

"sharingan!"

.

.

.

Suasana riuh redah, banyak ninja yang ketakutan melihat ledakan cakra berikut tekanan kekuatan yang begitu besar. Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan menjauh dari area pertarungan, dan beberapa lainnya mempertahankan diri agar tidak tersingkir akibat tekanan cakra yang berlebihan. Di hadapan mereka, tepat ditengah-tengah ledakan cakra sang Hoshikage berdiri. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi yang diketahui oleh ninja-ninja ini bahwa Hoshikage telah berusaha menyerap kekuatan bintang kedalam dirinya.

"ini tidak bagus!"gumam salah satu ninja Jounin. "kita harus menghentikan ini!"

"tapi bagaimana dengan ledakannya?! Aku tak bisa melihat kemungkinan itu akan berhasil!"

Yang lain sambil mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak terdorong menjauh akibat pengaruh tekanan cakra besar itu langsung mengangguk. "kita coba! Demi desa! Ayo!"

Mereka melompat maju, kemudian masing-masing mengeluarkan kunai bersisi kertas peledak kedalam pusaran cakra.

"Katsu!"

DUAAR! DUAAR! DUAAR!

Tiba-tiba dari pusaran cakra itu muncul seekor naga. Kemudian naga cakra tersebut meraung dan menyerang ketiga Jounin tersebut. Dan berhentilah perputaran cakra. Sekarang yang terlihat dihadapan mereka bukanlah sang Hoshikage, melainkan seseorang dengan perawakan tubuh berotot dan berambut lebih panjang dan spikey.

"apa ada yang mau melawanku?"tanyanya dengan arogan kearah ninja-ninja dihadapannya.

"adakah? Atau-"

Syuuut! Syuuuuut!

Dua buah kunai melesat kearah sang Hoshikage. membuat orang itu langsung melirik kearah sumber lemparannya. Seseorang dengan topeng serigala berdiri sambil menggenggam tanto nya, mata orang tersebut dipejamkan sementara angina menerbangkan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"kau ingin menantangku? Heh?"Tanya Hoshikage meremehkan. "apa aku salah dengar?"

"mengapa tidak langsung dicoba?"Tanya Naruto sambil membuka matanya lamat-lamat. Dua tomoe di matanya berputar pelan memberi intimidasi dan mengagetkan semua orang. "U-uchiha?!"

"kalau begitu mulai saja. Uchiha.."

.

Naruto berlari mengelilingi Hoshikage, tangannya meraba beberapa kunai dan melemparkannya langsung kearah Hoshikage.

Syuuut!

Prank!

Kunai itu ditangkis begitu saja oleh Hoshikage menggunakan cakra keunguan yang dimilikinya. Kali ini pria itu melibaskan kekuatannya kearah naruto, membuat bocah itu melompat tinggi menghindari sapuan yang ditujukan kearahnya.

BRAKH!

Tanah disekitarnya terangkat dengan ganas, Hoshikage kembali memberikan serangan melalui tehnik khas pengendalian cakra khas Hoshigakure itu.

" **KUJAKU MYOHOU : RYUU CHAKURATO!"**

GROAAAR!

Kali ini naga super besar muncul dan mengaum kearah udara, membuat suasana menjadi semakin dramatis dengan debu pertarungan dan beberapa ninja Hoshigakure yang ada. Semua ninja yang hadir membelalak, menyaksikan sebuah naga cakra besar yang belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Mata Hoshikage melebar, pupilnya berubah menjadi ungu sewarna dengan cakra yang dikenakannya. Tawanya pecah.

"KAU AKAN KALAH!"gumamnya arogan. "bersiaplah untuk mati!"

GROOOAR!

Naga tadi mengaum keangkasa sebentar, kemudian menukik tajam kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan menggila. Sharingan bekerja dengan baik saat ini, memastikan penggunanya menyelamatkan diri sebelum serangan berlangsung. Naruto pun melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari serangan naga brutal itu.

Srakh! BRAKH! BRAKH! BRAKH!

"AWAS!"gumam salah satu ninja Hoshigakure kepada rekannya. Mereka semua buru-buru menyingkir ke samping, tapi beberapa yang tidak terlalu cepat langsung menjadi sasaran amukan si jutsu. Naga it uterus mengejar Naruto tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat.

'cakra yang besar.. aku ragu kalau bisa menghentikannya dengan cara taijutsu.. atau kenjutsu.. tapi bintang itu selalu mengisi ulang cakra nya, aku harus berpikir bagaimana memisahkan bintang itu darinya..'pikir dalam hati naruto. Sekarang ia melompat kesalah satu tebing, kemudian memutar tubuhnya di udara untuk menghadap kearah naga yang menyerbunya. Kedua tangannya menyelinap ke belakang pinggang, meraih masing-masing 5 shuriken di kedua tangan.

WUSH! SYUUUUT!

" **Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu!"**

Kesemua shuriken tadi dilapisi api. Berputar di udara dengan cepat menuju kearah sang Hoshikage.

Twing! Twing! Twing!

Dengan segel tangan Hoshikage, pria itu mengubah kepala naga-nya secara otomatis menjadi tali yang mengikat tubuh naruto dengan kuat. Sementara, shurikken yang dilemparkan bocah itu dibiarkannya lolos saja karena tak mengancam keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Uchiha.. ternyata hanya ini kemampuanmu.."decak Hoshikage mengejek. "ckckck, kukira aku akan menemukan sebuah lawan yang sepadan. Tapi bahkan setetes keringatpun kau tidak bisa memberikannya bagiku.."

Hoshikage tertawa, dibelakang mereka, banyak ninja yang menyusul telah sampai. Kurenai telah berdiri di papah Asuma, sementara ninja-ninja lainnya telah berkumpul mengelilingi jurang. Disisi lain jurang terdapat kabut super tebal yang berisikan racun dan memisahkan antara tanah Hi No Kunni dan Hoshigakure No Sato. Teman-teman Sumaru juga ikut hadir, dan beberapa kelihatan kaget melihat perubahan tubuh pada Hoshigakure mereka.

"H-Hoshikkage?"Tanya bingung mereka. Sedangkan sang Hoshigakure langsung menghadap kearah rakyatnya dengan pandangan bangga nya.

"lihatlah rakyatku.. aku telah berhasil mendapatkan kembali bintang cakra kita yang hilang! Aku telah mengalahkan musuh-musuh kita.. dari desa Negara api.. bahkan aku telah mampu menguasai cakra bintang ini dengan sempurna."gumamnya sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah rakyatnya.

"aku telah menaklukan musuh desa! Musuh utama kita.. dan bintang cakra tak akan hilang kembali.."

Shinobi Hoshigakure langsung beradu pandang dalam kelegaan. Mengingat hal itu adalah sentral bagi desa mereka. Namun karena masih ada hal yang tidak mereka mengerti, salah satu dari mereka menunjuk kearah Hoshikage; tangannya terarah lurus kearah bintang yang tertanam di tubuh pria itu.

"H-hhosikage.. a-apa itu b-bbintang yang anda maksudkan?"

Akahosi tersenyum puas. "ya! Dan dengan ini aku akan memerintah kalian! Dan dengan ini pula aku mendapatkan kekuatan besar melampaui pendahulu kita! Dengan ini aku bisa memberikan kalian sebuah hadiah."ia melirik kearah naruto yang masih terikat di tempatnya.

"seorang Uchiha dan sharingannya! Ya aku mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan ini!"

Semua orang tersentak shock.

"U-uchiha?!"

. . . . . . . . .

Asuma yang mendengar ini langsung memicingkan matanya. Disebelahnya Kurenai mengangguk halus, "kau tahu Asuma-kun? Siapa yang mampu mengalahkanku dan membuat mentalku hancur seperti ini?"

Kontak mata mereka tetap bertahan, Asuma menatap Kurenai dengan pandangan bertanya. "ya?"

"kau tahu clan Yuhi adalah specialis genjutsu konoha. Kami adalah master bagi bidang genjutsu, terbiasa dengan penggunaan cakra yang efisien dan efektif. Namun semua itu ternyata agak terlalu membesar-besarkan Asuma-kun, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku yang merupakan clan Yuhii pun bisa dihancurkan dengan genjutsu-ku sendiri."

"a-apa maksudmu?"Asuma bertanya bingung, matanya menyipit.

"kau tahu siapa yang menghancurkanku?"

Mata asuma tidak berkedip. Tubuhnya menegang saat ia mendengar ucapan Kurenai berikutnya.

"Uchiha.."

Deg!

.

Diujung tebing

Hoshikage menatap lurus kearah mata merah menyala yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ia kembali tertawa arogan.

"apa ini yang dibicarakan orang lain tentang Uchiha? Kelihatannya semua hanya omong kosong belaka."

Naruto, dalam keadaan terikatnya hanya membenarkan dengan anggukan ringan. "kurasa itulah yang kau maksudkan. Kami tak sehebat seperti yang orang lain bicarakan."

"hahaha, benar sekali! Mata berpola tomoe mu itu.. ya kurasa ada sedikit kebenaran dari apa yang diucapkan orang-orang, bahwa mata itu bisa membaca pergerakan lawan."

Naruto mengangguk kembali, "3 detik sebelum lawan menyerang."

Pria berambut panjang jabrik itu melangkah maju, ia menodongkan kunainya kedepan dengan senyum simpul. "kalau begitu aku butuh mata itu! Akan kuambil darimu!"ucapnya tanpa aba-aba sambil menusuk naruto menggunakan kunai-nya. Darah menciprat kemana-mana, mengenai wajahnya dan juga pakaiannya, sementara sosok bertopeng dihadapannya hanya terpaku.

"K-kau?!"

Prosesinya begitu lambat. Topeng itu diangkat dari wajah si bocah, kemudian dengan keberaniannya, Hoshikage langsung mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, dan mencabut sebelah bola mata sang Anbu Konoha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAkh!"

"HAHAHAH! Satu lagi Konoha-nin.."gumamnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang lain. Dengan kesabaran ia langsung mencabut bola mata kedua, kemudian menariknya tanpa belas kasih.

"AAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHH!"

Menyusul teriakan kedua, Hoshikage langsung mendorong rubuh Naruto. Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan sambil menatap kedua bola mata di telapak tangannya.

"AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MENJADI NINJA DENGAN MATA SHARINGAN!"

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17 Rencana Danzou

aku mohon maaf karena minggu kemarin gagal update. kurasa hanya itu, mengenai kesalahan-kesalahanku aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan para reader. dan terima kasih atas semua review yang telah diberikan. itu benar-benar berarti untukku

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN

Chapter 17

Rencana Danzou

. . . . . . . . .

Semua orang terpanah melihat betapa sang Hoshikage berteriak dan tertawa nyaring ditempatnya. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak melihat sesuatu yang masuk akal terjadi di sana kecuali seorang Uchiha yang sekarang telah melepaskan diri dari ikatannya dan seorang Hoshikage yang tertawa sambil terduduk dan membicarakan sesuatu yang berupa teriakan-teriakan dengan kata sharingan yang berkali-kali muncul.

BRUKH!

Hoshikage terduduk dengan posisi mendongak kearah sosok bertopeng dihadapannya. Hal ini membuat semua ninja bereaksi bingung.

"Ho-HOSHIKAGE SAMA?! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Akahosi masih terus tertawa seolah tak mendengar teriakan panic dari para ninja nya. "HAHAHA! AKU AKAN MENGUASAI DUNIA DENGAN MATA SHARINGAN INI! MATA LEGENDA SEPERTI MILIK UCHIHA MADARA!"

"HOSHIKAGEEE!"teriakan para Jounin semakin menjadi melihat tangan naruto yang sekarang bebas dan menjangkau bahu sang Hoshikage. Tetapi pemimpin mereka itu tetap tertawa ditempatnya seperti orang sinting.

"HOSHIKAGE! APA YANG TERJADI?!"teriak mereka lagi. Dilain hal Asuma melirik kearah Kurenai, keduanya mengangguk sambil menggenggam kedua kepalan tangan di samping tubuh.

'ini pasti ulah Uchiha itu..'mereka mengamati apa yang terjadi. 'tapi apakah ini bantuan dari Konoha? Mengapa kami tidak diberitahu akan kedatangan Anbu?'

.

"SEKARANG!"

Naruto secara otomatis langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas batu yang berada di dada sang Hoshikage. Matanya otomatis memanas begitu menyadari kekuatan bintang itu begitu dahsyat dan mengerikan. Digenggamnya separuh bola itu dan dicobanya untuk menarik keluar si batu yang tertanam, tapi itu begitu sulit. Sementara ledakan cakra terus-menerus menyebar seiring dengan usahanya.

'sedikit lagi..'pikir naruto dalam hati. Mata sharingannya otomatis berputar dengan cepat, cakra keunguan mulai muncul dan membesar seiring waktu. Sharingannya harus mampu mengendalikan cakra itu sementara ia berusaha mengkonsentrasikan cakra untuk merebut benda itu.

"HAHAHA!"Hoshikage masih terpingkal-pingkal sementara para ninjanya masih berusaha untuk menyadarkannya dengan teriakan-terikan nyaring.

"Hoshikage-sama! Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?!"

"HAHAHAHA! AH! Haha! COUGH!"

HOshikage batuk beberapa kali, kemudian seperti sesuatu menyadarkannya kembali, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dada-nya. Itu benar-benar menyakitinya sehingga mampu menyadarkannya dari dunia kesenangannya sebelumnya.

"A-Apa y-yang kau l-lakukan?!"

'sedikit lagi..'pikir Naruto menyemangati, tangannya mulai terasa melemah, cahaya kemilau mulai muncul dari dada sang Hoshikage. 'ayolah…'

Naruto hendak menarik bintang itu lebih jauh, menkonsentrasikan cakra nya ke satu titik agar berhasil menarik batu radiatif itu. Tapi sesuatu seperti menohok kesadarannya, saat tiba-tiba, Hoshikage melotot memandangnya dan berhenti tertawa. Tangan pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, seolah-olah siap mematahkannya kapanpun. Tapi naruto tidak putus akal, ia meletakkan tangan lainnya untuk menarik bintang itu keluar dari dada sang Hoshikage. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar saat cahaya terang itu terus membesar seiring waktu diiringi teriakan murka sang Hoshikage.

"AAAAAAAAHGG! BANGSAAAAAT KAU! U-Uchiha!"

'tinggal sedikit lagi.'pikir naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya karena intensitas cahaya yang semakin besar. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mencabut bintang itu, ledakan cakra mengelilinginya dan sang Hoshikage, membuat pusaran keunguan dengan cahaya di tengah-tengahnya.

"sebentar lagi!"teriaknya menyemangati diri, ketika merasakan bintang itu sudah semakin keluar, tetapi tangannya mulai mati rasa. Seperti bila ada ribuan jarum yang menelusup kedalam telapak tangannya. Sharingannya secara otomatis semakin melebar tatkala angin akibat ledakan cakra besar itu semakin kuat menerpa tubuhnya. Membuatnya kemudian menyadari bahwa sepasang mata keunguan yang murka tengah memandangnya dengan bengis dan sudah akan meremukkan tangannya.

"MATI KAU UCHIHA!"

WOOOOOOOOM!

Pusaran cakra itu menderas, Naruto merasakan Hoshikage berusaha untuk meremukkan tangannya. Ia meringis, sementara tangan satunya berusaha untuk melawan pria itu. "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!"

Benang cakra sudah terhubung ke lehernya, menekiknya hingga rasa-rasanya tak ada udara lagi yang bisa melegakan paru-parunya.

'oh tidak. Jangan sekarang..'pikir naruto sambil berusaha membuat rencana untuk membebaskan diri. Tali it uterus mengangkatnya tinggi dan tinggi, sampai ia mencapai ujung paling tinggi pusaran cakra itu dan siap untuk dijatuhkan.

"KAU AKAN MATI! HAHAHA!"

WUSH!

Semua mata diluar tornado membelalak saat dari ujung pusaran cakra setinggi 100 meter itu seseorang dilemparkan dengan deras menyusur tanah kearah mereka. Beberapa bingung sementara Asuma dan Kurenai menatapi ini dengan ngeri.

BUKH!

Sosok bertopeng itu terjerembab. Membentur tanah dengan keras sedangkan tornado yang tadi menyelimuti Hoshikage sekarang menghilang dan berevolusi menjadi naga besar yang siap untuk menyerbu kearah orang yang tadi dilemparkannya.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL UCHIHA!"

GROOOOAR!

Hoshikage menyeringai mengerikan. Membuat semua ninja yang ada merinding ngeri melihatnya, mata orang itu berselaput ungu. Tanda bahwa cakra bintang telah begitu terkonsentrasi untuk membunuh.

"dan mata sharinganmu akan menjadi milikku! Bersiaplah untuk mati Uchiha!"

Tangan orang itu terangkat, dengan itu naga tadi mengaung keangkasa dan menukik kebawah, siap menerkam kearah si bocah.

GLEDOM!

.

"apa ia sudah mati?"seorang dari salah satu ninja melindungi pandangannya dari debu yang terbawa angina kearahnya. tubrukan naga cakra tadi benar-benar membuat getaran yang hebat ditanah.

"ten-tentu saja! Mana mungkin ada orang yang selamat dengan serangan semacam itu?"

"Hoshikage benar-benar kuat."celetuk yang lainnya, mereka bersembunyi di bebatuan besar bukit yang tersebar disekitar area pertarungan. Beberapa tiarap dan menyipitkan mata untuk menelaah kebalik debu.

Asuma yang melihat ini melirik kearah Kurenai. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Heires clan Yuhii itu menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu?"

Asuma menggendikkan bahu, "aku belum pernah melihat serangan sebesar itu, apa menurutmu dia selamat?"

"aku tidak yakin. Tapi.."mata rubbynya menyipit dan menyelidik kedalam debu pertarungan. "apa kau percaya seorang Uchiha akan mati semudah itu?"

Kening asuma berkerut. 'suara dentuman tadi bukan karena jutsu Hoshikage. Tapi karena..'

Matanya melebar ketika merasakan hawa lain di dalam area pertarungan yang berdebu. Sesuatu yang kuat dan beraura dingin telah muncul ditengah arena.

"a-apa itu?!"sahut mereka berbarengan.

.

Debu mengepul dimana-mana sedangkan Hoshikage telah kembali meraih kesadaran penuhnya. Matanya tak lagi berselimut cakra keunguan. Ia sudah hendak berjalan kedepan dan meraih buruannya si mata special, senyumnya begitu sumringah saat ia hendak berjalan kedepan menemui mangsanya.

'kurasa aku akan langsung menggunakan mata itu..'pikirnya. ia berjalan kearah musuhnya dengan perlahan-lahan. 'aku akan langsung memakainya!'pikirannya begitu girang ingin mendapat hal yang benar-benar diinginkannya dalam hidup. Sebuah hadiah yang begitu special dari Konoha yang memiliki banyak legenda menakutkan..

'aku akan..'ia berhenti sejenak. Debu mulai menghilang, sedangkan ia memandang tepat kearah direksi lawannya yang pasti telah tewas saat ini.

'betapa beruntungnya aku..'pikirnya bahagia. Ia melangkah lagi, tapi setelah debu sudah separuh menghilang, matanya kembali melebar, karena di tengah rekahan besar itu sesuatu berwarna kebiruan tengah berdiri gagah melindungi sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai lawan bebuyutannya tadi.

"A-Apa apaan ini!?"

Angin meniupkan debu-debu yang tersisa, menyingkirkan segala penghalang pandangan sang Hoshikage yang sekarang terkejut bukan kepalang. Di tengah sana, diantara rekahan bekas jurusnya, dua orang dengan pakaian yang sama tengah berdiri berdampingan. Yang satu adalah yang bertopeng serigala dan yang satu bertopeng gagak. Keduanya memandangnya dengan horror, tapi lebih dari itu, wajahnya langsung memutih begitu menyadari sesuatu..

Benda kebiru-biruan yang melindungi mereka, bertulang dan berbara api, dengan sosok mata yang memandangnya dengan sengit dan samurai yang siap disabetkan kapan saja.

"ap-ap… appa itu? S-sumoning?"

Orang yang diajaknya berbicara hanya menggeleng pasif. Mereka mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya sementara mahluk biru itu juga mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

"kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"gumam salah satu dari mereka. Otomatis Hoshikage menyurutkan langkahnya. "Kau terlalu meremehkan Uchiha. Dan kau akan membayar untuk itu."

Karasu melirik kearah Naruto, Susano'o nya mengangkat tangan, pedang besar itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara, sedangkan naruto melemparkan tiga shurikennya kearah Hoshikage. Pria itu terkejut, tapi lebih terkejut lagi karena ternyata ia terperangkap dalam kapitan kawat cakra sang Uchiha.

"Kau..-"ujarnya menggantung. Kagami hanya menyeringai dalam diam. "ya, bersipalah untuk kematianmu."

Dari atas udara pedang besar tadi menyabet kearah sang Hoshikage yang terikat, tepat vertical membelah tubuhnya dan disaat bersamaan juga benda yang dibawanya.

Ledakan besar terjadi, dan cahaya menyilaukan mulai memenuhi pandangan mata semua orang yang berada di lembah itu.

. . . . . . . . . .

"a-apa yang terjadi?"gumam Asuma sambil melihat kearah tengah medan tempat cahaya menyilaukan tadi berasal. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kurenai begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa cahaya itu telah menghilang. Ninja Hoshigakure yang lain juga mulai bangkit dari tempatnya, mereka langsung berangsur-angsur mendekati pusat pertarungan yang sekarang telah dipenuhi rekahan-rekahan tanah bekas pertempuran itu. Tapi tak ada apapun yang tersisa, kecuali sang Hoshikage yang terkapar, dengan dada berlubang dan berpuluh meter dari sana, sesuatu yang tadi berkilau tampak di depan mata mereka.

Asuma mendekatinya, ia benar-benar yakin itu bintang yang sama yang dilindunginya. Alhasil ia mengangkat benda itu, tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, benda itu tidak lagi utuh, melainkan hanya separuh dari apa yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

"hey! Apa itu bintang cakra milik kami?"gumam tiba-tiba teman-teman Sumaru yang entah sejak kapan telah ikut andil berada di sana. Asuma menyerahkan benda itu kepadanya, "bukankah ini bintang kalian?"

Sejenak mereka terpaku. "M-Mustahil.. i-ini.."

Asuma mengerutkan dahinya. "apa yang mustahil?"

Ninja Hoshigakure yang lain beradu pandang sejenak, baru memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Asuma. "kau tahu, bintang ini sudah pernah dicoba untuk dibelah berkali-kali. Dengan jutsu apapun, dengan cakra besar pun, tapi bintang ini membatu.. seolah-olah memang tidak bisa dipotong oleh apapun juga. Dan sekarang.."ia menimang bintang itu ditangannya. "ini kelihatan tinggal separuh. Aku penasaran dimana separuhnya lagi."pikirnya merenung. Sejenak pikiran Asuma juga melayang kemana-mana, ia berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas untuk menanggapi ucapan ninja dihadapannya. Otaknya sedang berkelana, mencari hubungan demi hubungan yang terjalin dalam misinya kali ini.

'kematian Guy..'

'hilangnya Sumaru..'

'kemunculan Uchiha.. kerusuhan Hoshigakure dan kematian Hoshikage, berakhir dengan terbelahnya bintang itu. Apa hubungannya semua ini?'ia sedang berusaha menerka-nerka sampai dirinya dikejutkan oleh teriakan ninja Hoshigakure yang membawa bintang tadi.

"tapi, hey! Aku tidak merasa begitu sakit lagi berada di dekat bintang ini!"gumam ninja yang bertongkat. Asuma mengenalinya sebagai salah satu anak-anak yang diprogramkan untuk menguasai cakra bintang itu.

"ya! Dan radiasinya sudah tidak begitu kentara! Kurasa akan lebih mudah untuk mengendalikannya jika seperti ini!"teriak yang lain. Ninja-ninja yang lain pun mulai mendekat. Sedangkan anak tadi mengambil pecahan bintang itu dari tangan Asuma dan bersorak ringan.

"apapun yang terjadi Konoha-nin! Kami benar-benar berhutang padamu dan pertarungan ini! Paling tidak, bintang ini menjadi lebih mudah dikendalikan!"

Mereka melirik kearah Akahosi yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Asuma meliriknya dengan tatapan bersalah, "bagaimana dengan kage kalian?"

'dan separuh bintang itu..'tambahnya dalam hati.

Salah satu Jounin berkumis melangkah maju, ia memimpin teman-temannya dengan wajah penuh semangat. "kalau boleh jujur kami lebih suka melihat Hoshigakure tanpa Akahosi, dan dengan dua orang bertopeng tadi.. kurasa kami harus berterima kasih. Karena berkat kalian kami terbebaskan."

"HORE!"

Entah bagaimana tapi hari itu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan semua ninja Hoshigakure. Mereka semua bersorak sorai, melupakan semua yang terjadi disana. Pertarungan itu semacam rahmat bagi mereka yang selama ini tertindas oleh Hoshikage yang sekarang telah mati itu.

"kalian harus meletakkan bintang ini di atas tempat pelatihan. Kurasa kita bisa mulai berlatih menguasainya dalam waktu secepatnya. Bintang ini tidak lagi terlalu berbahaya seperti sebelumnya."gumam salah satu Jounin memberi instruksi. Hal yang sama disambut dengan sorak sorai kemenangan oleh ninja yang lain.

"baiklah!"teriak mereka sambil berlalu meninggalkan tebing yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan besar itu. Asuma, Kurenai, dan Jounin tadi tetap tinggal ditempatnya. Disisi lain, Sumaru masih terduduk ditempatnya, sambil memangku mayat ibunya.

"Hiks! HIks! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Kaa-chan?!"

Asuma menghela napasnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sumaru. Anak lelaki itu terus saja menangis di tempatnya.

"Sumaru.."panggilnya dengan nada menenangkan. "kau tidak boleh terus menangisi kepergiannya seperti ini."

"APA MAKSUDMU HA?! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KURASAKAN!"teriak Sumaru langsung menghadap kearah wajahnya. Asuma tersentak, tapi ia tidak beranjak dari sana. "kau tahu aku turut berduka dengan kematian ibumu."

"Kaachan.. ini semua tak akan terjadi jika aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menuruti semua perintah akahosi."gumam sumaru sambil terus mengelus wajah ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya. Sementara di sisinya Sumaru kelihatan depresi karena apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"andai aku bisa memutar ulang waktu Kaachan.."

Jounin tadi berjalan mendekati Sumaru. Disebelahnya Kurenai mengikuti.

"Kematian memang menyedihkan, tapi itu merupakan bagian mutlak bagi dunia shinobi. Kau harus mulai belajar banyak Sumaru."gumam pria berkumis itu sambil berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya.

"kemari Sumaru."

"apa.. takdirku memang seburuk ini jisan?!"ujar Sumaru sambil memeluk pria itu. Air matanya tak berhenti menetes, sedangkan dihadapannya tepat tergeletak seorang wanita yang telah lama dirindukannya, ibunya. Daerah itu benar-benar sesuai untuk kondisi mental sumaru saat ini. Berantakan. Banyak terdapat rekahan-rekahan akibat jutsu di tanah, bekas ledakan kertas peleda dan beberapa api bekas jutsu katon yang dilakukan lawan sang Hoshikage. shurikken dan Kunai juga berserakan di berbagai tempat.

Dibelakang mereka, Asuma menutup matanya sejenak. Kelihatan lelah mental dan fisik. Tubuhnya terasa siap melumer kapanpun.

"aku hanya berharap kau bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat setelah ini berakhir Sumaru-san."gumamnya kemudian. Asuma menghela napasnya dengan berat. "kalian harus menyiapkan pemakaman untuk salah satu pahlawan Hoshigakure ini. Untuk mengenangnya sebagai Kunoichi terkuat, dan.. Ibu terbaik bagimu."

Sumaru melepaskan pelukannya dari pria yang merupakan pamannya itu.

"Jisan? Bisakah kita segera bergegas untuk mengurus pemakaman Kaachan?"

Orang yang diajak berbicara mengangguk. Ia kembali menepuk kepala Sumaru dengan lembut, "kita akan menyiapkannya secepatnya."

Mereka segera berdiri. Sumaru masih memakukan pandangannya pada wanita yang sekarang terbaring nyaman di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya begitu sedih, tapi setelah ia menyadari bahwa orang yang menyebabkan kematian ibunya telah mati dengan kondisi mengenaskan di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana hatinya terasa sedikit lega.

"aku tak menyangka ternyata orang yang memegang jabatan Hoshikage bisa bertindak serendah itu. Padahal kupikir, menjadi Hoshikage adalah sesuatu yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk melindungi semua warga Hoshigakure. Ini membuatku.. sedikit menyesal mengapa aku pernah membayangkan akan duduk di posisi itu."ucap Sumaru sambil menunduk. Disebelahnya Jounin yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan paman tadi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap kearah Asuma dan Kurenai dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"kurasa ini sudah lebih dari tanggung jawab kalian dalam misi. Kami bahkan tidak berpikir pada akhirnya Konoha lah yang akan membereskan masalah internal desa kami. Dan aib mengenai pemimpin desa kami.. kuharap Hi No Kunni tak akan menyebarkannya. Aku memohon dengan sangat pada kalian berdua, desa kami bukanlah desa besar. Kematiannya dan aib dari desa kami hanya akan mengundang desa lain untuk menginvasi tanah kami. Itu akan membuat sengsara semua penduduk."pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Disebelahnya Sumaru mengikutinya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Asuma-san, Kurenai-san.."

Asuma mengangguk singkat. Jounin tadi tersenyum samar dan menghampiri Asuma, "jadi dimana rekan kalian yang satu lagi? Kudengar ada 3 ninja Konohagakure yang didatangkan Hoshikage."

Kurenai menghela napasnya berat. "di-dia.."ia menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Asuma yang tahu Kurenai tak akan sanggup menjelaskan memilih mengambil alih keadaan.

"kami harus kembali ke Konohagakure dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Hokage kami. Sumimasen, karena tidak bisa ikut melaksanakan pemakaman."

Kedua ninja Hoshigakure itu kelihatan mengerti.

"kuharap kalian akan berkunjung di waktu yang akan datang. Hoshigakure akan selalu terbuka untuk ninja Konoha. Kami berhutang besar pada Hi No Kunni."mereka mohon diri untuk mulai mempersiapkan prosesi pemakaman. Sepeninggal mereka, Asuma hanya memandang kearah langit dengan kosong.

"kurenai.."Asuma meliriknya sambil menghela napasnya berat. "bukankah tugas kita sudah berakhir?"

'aku harap kau akan tenang di alam sana Guy..'pikir Asuma berat.

"ayo. Kita harus bergegas.."ajak Kurenai memandang kearah Asuma yang terus merenung. 'sampai nanti Guy..'

Dengan anggukan kepala keduanya lantas menyeberang kearah tali yang menghubungkan Hoshigakure dan Hi No Kunni itu.

'Maafkan aku… Guy..'

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure No Sato Markas NE**

Dalam kegelapan ruangan, dua orang sosok muncul dalam diam. Mereka berlutut di hadapan seorang pria tua yang matanya terus terpaku dalam perenungannya. Tapi tak dipungkiri, secarik kilat tertarik muncul di bayangan kelam matanya saat melihat kearah dua orang bertopeng dihadapannya. Orang dengan topeng yang selalu dinanti-nantikan kehadirannya setiap hari sejak keberangkatan keduanya dalam misi khusus yang dipilihkannya.

"Lapor Danzou-sama.."salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara. "misi mengambil bintang Hoshigakure telah berhasil dilaksanakan."

Mata orang itu melebar sedikit. Ia memberi isyarat pada salah satu sosok dihadapannya untuk maju, "dimana bintang itu?"

Dengan cekatan Naruto langsung meraba kantung kain disebelah kantung senjatanya. Ia menyerahkannya hati-hati kepada pria yang menjadi komando NE dihadapannya, lantas kembali berlutut. Danzou mengeluarkan bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati. Tapi bukannya benda bulat seperti yang dibayangkannya, disana, ditelapak tangannya hanya tampak separuh pecahan batu yang kelihatan mengeluarkan aura keunguan. Aura yang kuat, dengan radiasi yang cukup untuk dapat membuat tangannya bergetar sedikit saat mengangkatnya.

"aku tahu bintang ini adalah sebuah kesatuan yang utuh. Berbentuk bola, bulat dan padat."gumamnya kemudian. Ia menyimpan bintang itu kembali kedalam kantung tadi. Matanya memandang Naruto lagi, "jelaskan."

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan-pelan. "pecahan bintang yang lainnya tetap berada di kawasan Hoshigakure. Kami tidak sempat untuk membawanya dan sengaja meninggalkannya. Mengingat Ninja Konoha yang dikirim Hokage adalah putra dari Sandaime Hokage yang memungkinkan diri kami menjadi ketahuan akan lebih besar. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko dan tetap bekerja di bawah layar, terlebih karena sepasang pecahan bintang akan mengakibatkan kami tidak mampu untuk menempuh perjalanan sejauh Konoha-Hoshigakure."

Danzou melirik kearah kantung bintang tadi, wajahnya kelihatan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Tenzou akan menemuimu setelah ini. Jangan melupakan peran yang kau tinggalkan saat misi kali ini."kecam Danzou serius. Naruto mengangguk samar.

"ha'i."

"kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Disana tinggalah Kagami dalam balutan seragam Anbu nya.

"ada yang lainnya?"Tanya pria itu sambil bangkit dari berlututnya.

TOK!

TOK!

Tongkat danzou terdengar nyaring membentur lantai. Menambah aura suram ruangan itu, berbaur dengan suara tetesan tetesan air yang menetes di mulut gua di lantai atas.

"Jinchuriiki akan segera melahirkan Kagami. Tinggal menghitung hari dari sekarang."

Mata sharingan pria itu langsung aktif, berputar lamat-lmat menjadi pola yang lain. Sebuah shuriken warna merah dengan pupil hitam yang kelihatan waspada dan berbahaya.

"aku siap untuk mengawal persalinannya. Apakah Yondaime telah berkoordinasi dengan semua kesatuan keamanan mengenai hal ini?"

Danzou, meski sudah berkali-kali melihat mata itu tetap saja tersentak sedikit. Aura mangekyou itu, dari waktu ke waktu seolah-olah semakin bertambah suram dan suram. Seperti yang seharusnya. Nikushimi no Noroi.. dari keturunan ke keturunan.

"sidang telah dilakukan saat kau pergi."gumam Danzou mantap, mata kelabunya tak berhenti menatap kearah Kagami Uchiha. Veteran klan Uchiha itu tetap berada ditempatnya, memasang telinga baik-baik.

"kau akan ditugaskan.. keluar Konoha."

Mata Kagami melebar. Terkejut dengan berita ini.

"aku akan membantu persalinan Kushina, dengan sharingan akan lebih mudah untuk mengontrol Kyuubi seperti yang seharusnya. Apakah mereka tidak mempertimbangkan itu? Atau mereka melupakannya? Maksudku semua sejarah mengenai Mokuton yang mampu untuk mengontrol Bijuu dan Mangekyou yang mampu mengendalikannya?"suara Kagami meninggi. "atau karena Yondaime terlalu arogan untuk meminta bantuan klan Uchiha?"Sharingan itu menyipit, menambah kesan menakutkan. Pergerakannya tetap konstan berputar-putar mengobservasi keadaan.

Danzou mengangkat bahunya ringan. Wajahnya kelihatan acuh tak acuh, "kita bisa berasumsi yang sama. Namun hanya Hokage ketiga yang memutuskan untuk menunjuk Hokage penggantinya. Sang Yondaime.."suaranya kelihatan mencemooh. "kau tahu ia mempercayakan rantai cakra milik sang Jinchuriiki untuk mengendalikan bijuunya sendiri."

Tes!

Hanya suara air yang menetes yang mengisi suasana selama beberapa saat.

"aku hanya berharap kau tetap mensiagakan ROOT di dalam area Konoha. Paling tidak untuk berjaga-jaga.. dan panggil aku kalau Yondaime merasa membutuhkan kekuatanku.. dan Uchiha."gestur tubuh Kagami tetap tegap. Ia memandang Danzou lama, "bagaimana dengan bagianmu?"

Wajah Danzou kelihatan tenang seperti biasanya. Ia menimang bintang tadi, seolah-olah pikirannya tengah teralihkan.

"aku memiliki peranku sendiri."ujarnya tetap berfokus pada benda ditangannya itu. "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

Kepulan asap yang lain langsung meninggalkan Danzou beserta bintang dan ruangannya yang gelap.

.

.

.

 **Di tengah hutan di kawasan Uchiha Compound**

. . . . . . . .

Naruto tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon. Kedua tangannya di silangkan di depan dada, matanya sibuk mengamati sosok bertopeng dihadapannya. Sosok dengan bentuk mata almond yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong dan spekulatif. Itu adalah identitas paling mencolok dari rekannya yang satu ini.

"misimu kelihatan cukup menantang."gumam Tenzou sambil duduk di atas pohon dan menggantungkan kakinya kebawah. Untuk beberapa saat ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seiring dengan tiupan angin.

"hm. Bukankah tuan menyuruhmu menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Mokuton no Tenzou memandangnya serius. "kau masih lebih muda dariku. Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa lelah?"

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia memandang Tenzou sambil menerawangkan pikirannya kedepan.

'aku tidak boleh lelah'batinnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "jadi kau menggantikanku selama aku melaksanakan misi?"

"benar. Aku melakukan banyak hal selama misimu berlangsung. Tentu saja aku harus memerankan diriku sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi dirimu. Tidur di tempatmu, memakai pakaianmu, dan mengawal Jinchuriiki yang akan melahirkan. Itu target utama misimu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "lalu bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Tenzou mendesah.

"berita utamanya adalah ia akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat. Dan temperamennya sedikit semakin menyebalkan. Berpura-puralah dengan baik bahwa kau sudah mengetahui itu karena aku telah menjadi dirimu berhari-hari dan selalu menemaninya."

Naruto mengangguk.

"ada lagi?"

Tenzou langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Naruto sambil berucap pelan, "tidak. Tapi kau harus menemuinya sebentar lagi."gumamnya sambil melompat meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku ditempatnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati udara disekitarnya. Saat matanya terbuka, sepasang sharingan dengan tiga tomoe muncul dan tangannya otomatis menarik tanto untuk menangkis 3 buah kunai yang diarahkan kearahnya.

TRANK!

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Benda itu menempel kearah pepohonan, Naruto secara reflek mengamati apa yang terjadi dan menyadari ada suatu kertas yang tergantung di salah satu kunai yang dilemparkan sebelumnya.

 _ **Telaga hutan Uchiha Compound**_

 _ **-Tobi-**_

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi netral, ia menyimpan surat itu kedalam saku nya sendiri. Kemudian memungut ketiga kunai tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung kunainya sendiri. Disisi lain, udara membawakan bau-bauan lain, bau seperti mawar yang harum dan cakra besar yang mendekat kearahnya.

'itu pasti Kushina-sama.'pikir Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membuat handseal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Tap!

"Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda berpakaian khas clan Uchiha tadi melirik kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Matanya begitu serius memperhatikan wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian lapis warna hijau itu.

"ya Kushina-sama?"

"bukankah kau akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan sebelum hari kelahiran Menma-kun?"tanyanya aneh. Kushina menghampiri tempat Naruto berdiri. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi kau tahu?"ujarnya agak ketus. Sekarang ia bersedekap ringan, kakinya diketuk-ketukan ketanah dengan lagak tak sabar.

"sesuai kesepakatan.."

'sesuai kesepakatan?'tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"kau harus menuruti 3 permintaanku hari ini!"gumamnya ceria.

'kapan aku membuat kesepakatan semacam itu?'pikir bingung Naruto. "apa yang anda inginkan Kushina-sama?"

Kushina menyeringai, ia memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Naruto kun.."gumamnya dengan senyum manis. "bawa aku ke monument kepala Kage ya?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Ia membuat spekulasi mengenai kejadian yang telah berlangsung akhir-akhir ini tanpa diketahuinya tapi terjadi atas nama dirinya.

'apa yang dilakukan tenzou selama aku tidak ada?'batinnya panik membayangkan hal-hal lain yang akan diminta istri Yondaime padanya kali ini.

"H-Hai!"

TBC.

RnR yo


	18. Chapter 18 (Kudeta di Konoha)

Chapter 18

Kudeta di Konoha

3 hari berikutnya.

Naruto tengah memandang kearah telaga dihadapannya. Airnya begitu tenang memantulkan cahaya bulan yang berselimutkan awan di atasnya. Keningnya berkerut ringan, sementara tangannya meraba sampul buku di dalam saku celananya. Mengingat hari-harinya belakangan ini.

'apa memang dunia seburuk ini?'pikirannya mengambang, seiring dengan mata sharingannya yang menyala sempurna di kegelapan malam. Ia melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri di dalam telaga yang menghitam, memandang lurus-lurus kearah siluet dihadapannya. Entah bagaimana tapi warna sharingan jadi lebih menyeramkan di kegelapan malam.

Situasi desa begitu tenang, entah desanya yang tenang atau karena telah terjadi sabotase. Otomatis kepala Naruto menoleh saat bunyi letupan kecil yang memunculkan sosok Pria yang memandanginya datar, disebelahnya ada sosok Anbu Tenzou, Terai, dan Torune.

"kita akan mulai bergerak sebentar lagi Ookami."gumam Nezumi si pemimpin divisi pengintaian mereka.

Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tapi ia berdiri, sambil kembali mengingat misinya kali ini.

 _Flashback_

 _. . . . . . . . ._

 _Angin berhembus pelan. Naruto berlari-lari menuju telaga Uchiha Compound. Sebuah tempat yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tadi berada. Itu tidak mengejutkannya, orang yang akan ditemuinya ini pasti sudah mengamatinya sejak tadi. Mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Tenzou dan sekarang memintanya menemuinya. Sesekali ia melirik keatas awan, berusaha mengukur waktu yang dimilikinya sejak sekarang. Ia bahkan belum beristirahat sejak kepulangannya dari misi._

 _Swing!_

 _Naruto otomatis menghindari kunai yang diarahkan kearahnya. ia melompat dan bersalto di udara, kemudian mendarat tepat di dahan tempatnya sebelumnya berdiri._

" _keluarlah."gumam Naruto langsung. Mata sharingannya aktif secara otomatis. "kau sudah menyerangku dua kali hari ini."_

 _Sesuatu dari semak-semak muncul. Lengkap dengan topeng polos yang dikenakannya. Tatapan mata Naruto tidak terlepas dari bagaimana pembawaan orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Itu sudah jelas bahwa sosok itu benar-benar tenang dan bukanlah amatir._

" _jadi, bagaimana misi terakhirmu Naruto-kun?"_

" _hm, berjalan dengan lancar. Kukira kau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu.. Tobi."_

 _Orang itu hanya diam ditempatnya selama beberapa saat. "kau tahu tentang pertemuan para Uchiha?"_

 _Naruto melebarkan matanya. "aku tahu. Lalu?"_

" _kau tidak menghadirinya. Karena misi yang diberikan padamu. Jadi dengan jelas kukatakan kau ketinggalan banyak informasi."orang itu bersedekap. Naruto yang mendengar ini menelengkan kepalanya sedikit._

" _bagaimana kau tahu? Aku tidak menghadirinya?"gumam bingung Naruto. Seingatnya dirinya telah digantikan oleh seorang agen NE selama misinya yang terakhir kali._

" _hm,"Entah bagaimana tapi Naruto tahu orang dihadapannya tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. "orang yang menggantikanmu terlalu bodoh untuk menipu seorang Uchiha."_

 _Sejenak naruto mengingat hari-hari terakhirnya sebelum keberangkatannya dalam misi tempo hari. Otaknya yang cerdas secara otomatis mengingat setiap detail yang terjadi, semua hal yang dilakukannya waktu itu. Mata hitam keduanya bertemu lagi dan ia mengangguk ringan. Bahkan sampai sekarang dua dari Uchiha yang dikenalnya tak pernah menunjukkan wajah mereka._

" _kau tahu hal-hal tentang Jinchuriiki?"Tanya Tobi lagi. "ia akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat."_

" _apa yang direncanakan para Uchiha?" ujar Naruto ingin tahu. Ia sudah menghitung hari menjelang persalinan istri Yondaime itu._

" _sebuah misi besar. Dan aku ingin kau mengambil andil di dalamnya."_

 _Naruto tahu dan merasakan ada nada mengintimidasi dari suara pria itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk mengikuti permainan dari clan nya ini. "apa rencananya?"_

" _Yondaime tidak bisa memimpin desa. Ia tidak cukup cakap untuk membawa perubahan menuju arah yang lebih baik bagi Konoha. Sementara para petugas keamanan dan para ANBU memberontak. Hal ini akan menimbulkan pembelotan jika tidak segera diatasi. Sedangkan Yondaime tidak mungkin turun dari jabatannya karena kecintaan civilian padanya. Jika dibiarkan terus menerus terjadi akan terjadi pembantaian civilian oleh para ninja Konoha."_

 _Naruto memandang kearah Tobi dengan heran. "saat pengangkatan Yondaime, tidak ada sedikitpun protes yang diajukan para ninja. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang mereka membelot?"_

 _Tobi kelihatan menghela napasnya ringan. "masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu. Ninja yang membelot akan dieksekusi saat itu juga bila ketahuan. Dan sekarang bibit-bibit kehancuran Konoha telah muncul. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan Konoha akan terus ada jika sudah seperti itu?"_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Tobi memutuskan itu adalah waktunya untuk melanjutkan._

" _Konoha perlu revolusi. Bukan hanya akan dipimpin pemimpin penuh kelembutan tidak jelas dari masa ke masa. Para tetua memutuskan hal tersebut dan memerintahkan para Anbu untuk berkumpul dengan para pasukan keamanan, kami memutuskan dibanding dengan kehilangan nyawa seluruh penduduk Konoha dan mencatat sejarah buruk Konoha, lebih baik kami mengorbankan sedikit hal saja. Dan malam kelahiran Jincuriiki akan jadi titik awalnya."_

" _mengorbankan sedikit hal.. kau ingin mengorbankan Yondaime?"_

 _Tobi mengangguk. "kau harus ikut andil dalam hal ini."_

 _Naruto tidak begitu mengenal Yondaime. Tapi jika keadaannya memang benar-benar seperti itu, berarti kekosongan kepemimpinan di Konoha tak dapat dihindari. Itu adalah masalah kedua yang dipikirkannya setelah masalah ini._

" _siapa calon pemimpin selanjutnya?"_

" _tentu saja. Calon tunggalnya adalah Fugaku Uchiha."_

 _Naruto tidak menanyakan apa-apa meski Tobi kelihatannya ingin ia menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi karena Naruto hanya diam saja, maka ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka._

" _tim mu akan dipimpin oleh seorang ANBU. Kalian akan berkumpul di telaga tengah hutan kematian dekat markas NE. dan Ookami.."pria itu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak._

" _aku ingin kau memakai henge dalam misi itu. Gunakanlah wujud dewasamu saat misi berlangsung."_

 _Setelah memberi intruksi seperti itu. Tobi pun menghilang dari pandangan mata._

 _Flashback end._

Naruto menghadap kearah tim-nya, kemudian dengan tenang membuat seal henge untuk memanipulasi wujud fisiknya.

" **Henge no Jutsu!"**

Poooft!

Tak ada yang berbicara atau mengomentari wujud baru Anbu Ookami itu. Segera setelah ia bergabung dalam formasi tim nya sang pemimpin Nezumi memberi pengarahan kearah yang lain.

"Kudeta ini harusnya berjalan lancar. Kita akan menghabisi semua ANBU yang mengawal persalinan. Empat tim yang lain akan mengurus jincuriiki sedangkan bagian kita adalah Yondaime."

"Kiroii senkou tidak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan, bagaimana dengan Hiraishinnya?"Tanya Torune monoton. Nezumi yang mendengar ini hanya mengangguk dan mengabaikannya.

"biar aku yang mengurus akan hal itu. Seranglah sebisa mungkin dengan segala kemampuan kalian."

"Ha'i!"

"baiklah, ayo bergerak!"

.

Di tim lainnya.

Danzou memandang kearah pasukannya yang lain, saat ini ia tengah memakai armor perang miliknya sementara dibelakangnya ada beberapa ninja Anbu Root yang mengawal. Mereka berdiri di atas perbukitan, mengamati kearah bangunan di pinggir tebing di salah satu daerah dekat perbatasan luar desa Konoha itu. Mereka kelihatan tengah memperhitungkan sesuatu, sedangkan mata Danzou tak pernah berhenti melirik kearah masker udara yang bergantung di lehernya. Di tangannya sebuah bungkusan kecil misterius bersarang.

"awasi pergerakan tim lainnya. Jika sudah terdapat sinyal yang memungkinkan. Kita harus bergegas, moment terbaik adalah saat sang Jinchuriiki tengah berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya. Saat itu para ANBU akan berjaga dengan lebih ketat sementara Yondaime akan disibukkan untuk menghibur istrinya. Saat itu terjadi keadaan akan menjadi lenggang dan Yondaime akan lebih mudah ditaklukan."

Anbu NE dibelakangnya mengangguk diikuti dengan para Uchiha lainnya. Hal ini dengan jelas tampak dari sinar-sinar kemerahan dari berpasang-pasang mata yang hadir di puncak bukit itu. Mereka seolah-olah menjadi hantu di tengah kelamnya hutan buatan sang Shodaime Hokage. Sejenak, Danzou bersedekap, kepalanya seolah berkerut penuh pertimbangan.

"Tuan,"tiba-tiba salah satu Anbu NE mendekatinya. "Orochimaru sannin telah datang."

Danzou melirik kebelakang, disana, dibelakang barisannya seorang pendatang baru telah muncul. Berkulit pucat dengan hodie penutup kepala. Mata emas itu bergerak-gerak liar memandangnya dengan pandangan yang lebih dikatakan sebagai pandangan penuh kesenangan.

"khu-khukhu.. selamat malam Danzou-sama."sapa Orochimaru sambil membuka Hodie-nya. Saat ini ia berjalan mendekati Danzou yang berada paling depan dari pasukan itu. Senyum liciknya mengembang tanpa beban.

"Orochimaru sannin."sapa Danzou kaku. "apa kau sudah mengurus bagianmu?"

Orochimaru mendesah puas. "apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu? Tentu saja aku telah melakukannya sesuai rencana."

Takaji Uchiha berdehem. "kami tidak ingin kau membuat kesalahan. Apa kau telah mengeceknya kembali?"

Orochimaru melirik kearah orang-orang dengan sepasang mata menyala disekitarnya. Seringaian muncul dibibirnya saat menyadari paling tidak, ada 8 orang Uchiha yang mengaktifkan Sharingan mereka disana. "aku tak menyangka kalian akan membawa banyak pasukan keamanan disini. Sungguh sebuah rencana yang luar biasa."

Uchiha itu mendengus. "kami tak pernah bermain-main dengan bagian kami. Sekarang katakan bagaimana dengan bagianmu."

'dingin seperti biasa.'pikir Orochimaru dalam hati. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menampakkan tato kanji-kanji fuinjutsu yang terdapat disana. "aku bisa mensummonnya kapanpun. Lagi pula kita belum mengeluarkan kartu as yang kujanjikan."

Danzou memandang Orochimaru serius. "kita harus melaksanakannya dengan cepat. Sebelum mereka berhasil menyampaikan berita ini pada desa dan meminta bantuan. Aku ingin semua Uchiha menyabotase segala alat komunikasi ANBU yang ada. dan bagianmu adalah memastikan kekkai selama kita melaksanakan misi ini."tunjuknya pada Orochimaru.

Uchiha tekka melirik kearah 3 orang Uchiha lainnya, memberi isyarat dan melirik kearah Danzou kembali. "kalau begitu kami akan berpatroli."

"pergilah. Dan kembalilah secepat mungkin, berikan laporan padaku setelahnya."ucap Danzou dengan mata tak lepas dari bangunan kuil yang cukup jauh dari hadapannya. Ia membuat perkiraan selama beberapa saat, disebelahnya Orochimaru juga memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar gagasan dan gagasan saja. Dalam kesepakatan kali ini ia akan diuntungkan dengan lisensi uji coba oleh konoha atas anak-anak semua clan. Jadi ini cukup menguntungkan baginya untuk terus meneliti semua jutsu dan mencapai tujuannya sendiri.

"bagaimana dengan Hokage ketiga?"Tanya Orochimaru akhirnya. "apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya? Kau tahu senseiku tak sebodoh itu untuk dikalahkan."

Ucapan Orochimaru itu membuat Danzou melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan tajam, sambil mengeluarkan hawa tidak menyenangkan ia menyemprot Orochimaru dengan semua kekesalannya. "apa kau sendiri sudah dapat memastikan kebenaran kartu as yang kau janjikan? Jika itu gagal, untuk apa kau mempertanyakan hal ini?"

"souka.. kau belum mengambil langkah apapun untuk mengalahkan Sarutobi sensei jika sesuatu terjadi."simpul Orochimaru akhirnya. Ekspresinya kelihatan tak terbaca mengingat cahaya yang temaram, "lalu bagaimana dengan penanganan apabila rencana ini tidak berhasil?"

"aku tidak memintamu untuk mempertimbangkan ketidakberhasilan kita. Biarkan Hiruzen cuci tangan dan jangan biarkan ia ikut campur. Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasmu memastikan semua alat komunikasi terputus dan mengawasi kekkai yang membuat daerah ini terisolasi?"ujarnya tidak senang. "kelihatannya kecerdasanmu telah meluntur Orochimaru."ejeknya sengit.

"baiklah jangan tersinggung. Aku hanya ingin memastikan beberapa hal."gumam Orochimaru santai. Kedatangan ke tiga Uchiha yang dipimpin Uchiha Tekka membuat atensi semua orang otomatis terarah kesana, Danzou yang pertama kali menuntut penjelasan dari para Uchiha itu.

"jadi?"

"semua sektor telah aman. Dalam kondisi siap seperti apa yang kita rencanakan."

Mereka kembali menatap kearah langit malam, mata Danzou melebar dengan munculnya sebuah bunga api yang berada di atas langit tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"bersiaplah. Kudeta akan dimulai."gumamnya sambil memimpin pasukannya bergerak.

.

Bersama Fugaku Uchiha.

Pasukan ini bergerak serentak dengan pasukan lainnya. Mereka langsung memulai penyerangan tepat saat bunga api dilepaskan oleh salah-satu Anbu NE yang menyamar menjadi ANBU pengawal Hokage. Praktis, tanpa membuang waktu ia memimpin pasukannya untuk melumpuhkan semua ANBU yang berada di dalam jangkauannya. Mereka mulai memasuki lembah dan menyingkirkan ANBU-ANBU di penjagaan terluar dari kuil tengah hutan yang lebih familiar disebut sebagai goa pelatihan Yondaime Hokage itu.

"Maju!"gumamnya memberi instruksi kepada pasukannya. Semua Uchiha dengan antusias luar biasa langsung menyerbu dengan pergerakan hati-hati mereka. Tugas utama mereka adalah mengamankan keadaan sampai tim eksekutor datang dan memecah perhatian Yondaime agar lebih mudah untuk dikalahkan.

Ctrash!

Fugaku menusukkan Katana-nya kearah dada salah satu ANBU yang berjaga. Disisi lain para Uchiha yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka bergerak diam-diam, kemudian mengunci pergerakan lawan mereka dari belakang dan menyabetkan senjata mereka ke leher para pasukan yang ada. Mengingat kelebihan kekkai genkai mereka yang luar biasa, dapat dipastikan hal tersebut cukup mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Maju!"gumamnya lagi dan kali ini mereka berhadapan dengan ninja ANBU bertubuh besar dan dua ANBU lainnya. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senjata dan mengacungkannya kearah pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Fugaku.

"kenapa?!"Tanya mereka kesal. "ada apa dengan penyerangan ini?!"

"Argh!"

Suara itu telah menghiasi malam dan bersahut-sahutan. Grup ANBU dihadapan pasukan Uchiha itu melihat kearah Fugaku dengan pandangan geram. "kita ini adalah Ninja Konoha! Ada apa dengan kalian para Uchiha?!"

"ada apa dengan keadilan di Konoha?"Tanya Fugaku mencemooh. "hari ini dan seterusnya Konoha akan berevolusi!"

"tak akan kami biarkan kalian masuk!"gumam mereka tak kalah sengit.

"kalau begitu kami sendiri yang akan menyingkirkan kalian."Fugaku mengangkat katana-nya, kemudian dengan pandangan tajam sharingan yang menusuk ia melangkah melesat kearah lawannya. "majulah!"

Trank!

Mereka beradu katana, Fugaku dengan lihai memainkan katana-nya untuk menebas tubuh bagian bawah Anbu itu yang ditangkis dengan cepat oleh si Anbu dan balas menyerang secara vertical kearah kepala sang ketua clan Uchiha. Fugaku tidak tinggal diam, ia menggeser tubuhnya dan melayang dengan cepat memberikan tendangan kearah dagu si Anbu yang tidak berhasil di blok oleh pria itu.

DUAKH!

Anbu tadi melayang sedikit ke udara dan terlempar ke udara. Tubuhnya otomatis mengejang saat benda dingin menyentuh lehernya dari arah belakang.

"K-kau.."

CTrash!

Fugaku langsung menyayat lehernya tanpa menunggu ia menyelesaikan sumpah serapahnya. Setelah itu ia menendang mayat tadi ke samping serta terjun ke tempat lain untuk membanu pasukannya. Kurang lebih ada 12 ANBU yang mengawal kuil bagian depan itu. Saat ini disana sudah banyak nyawa yang bergelimpangan baik itu para Uchiha dan dari ANBU sendiri; namun lebih diuntungkan karena pasukan Uchiha memiliki sharingan sehingga ia dengan mudah dapat mengurangi jumlah korban di pihaknya dan membantai lawan-lawannya.

Trank!

"Bear! Cepat laporkan situasi ini pada Markas Besar untuk meminta-"

Sebuah kunai melayang kearah ANBU itu. Sedetik berikutnya sosok lain dari arah samping muncul dan langsung menyayat pembuluh darah di leher si ANBU. Mata merah darah sharingan kelihatan berputar dengan dramatis seiring dengan mulai berjatuhannya lawan-lawannya.

"Yashiro, berikan tanda di udara!"

"Ha'i Taichou!"

Pria Uchiha berambut kelabu itu mendekat kearah bibir jurang sembari mengeluarkan benda silinder yang di ujungnya terdapat lubang. Ia mengarahkannya kearah udara dan setelahnya tampak benda bulat berpijar yang keluar dari mulut benda itu. Seketika terdengar letupan kecil di udara dan bunga api itu meledak dengan daya jangkau cukup besar.

"rencana dimulai!"gumam Fugaku sambil mengamati pemandangan jurang disekitarnya. Paling tidak ia menyadari ada pergerakan-pergerakan yang berasal dari sana dan menyadari bahwa revolusi yang dimulai mereka akan segera di mulai. Ia merangsek ke dalam bersama beberapa Uchiha yang lain, kemudian mendengar bahwa sesuatu terdengar seperti teriakan wanita yang amat keras.

"Aaaaaaah! Sakit Sekali Ttebane!"

Mata mereka seperti tidak dapat melihat apapun yang berada di depan mata, hanya sebuah dinding kosong tanpa celah. Namun karena pengalaman dan pengetahuannya akan penggunaan Fuinjutsu yang biasa digunakan oleh teman akademi nya Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime, alhasil ia pun menghitung waktu mundur sambil mengerling kearah Uchiha lainnya, kemudian dengan isyarat mata mengisyaratkan mereka untuk langsung melangkah maju dengan menyebar.

'ini pasti fuinjutsu barrier yang direncanakan Minato selama ini.. aku yakin seiring dengan waktu dindingnya akan terlihat. Ia pasti akan sibuk untuk mengatur segel milik sang Jincuriiki.'pikirnya tenang. Saat ini para Uchiha menempelkan Fuinjutsu kertas peledak di sekeliling dinding, sementara dari pintu masuk serombongan pasukan Anbu bertudung muncul berikut dengan pasukan Anbu bertopeng polos yang bergerak dengan lincah dan berhawa dingin. Mereka berkumpul tempat disebelahnya, sebelum salah satu dari mereka yang bertudung putih mendekatinya dan membisikkan rencana mereka.

"dalam hitungan ke 8, jinchuriiki akan mencapai puncak waktu persalinan, saat itu Yondaime akan disibukkan dengan segel di tubuhnya. Pada saat yang sama kami akan mencabut ke empat fuinjutsu yang menutupi pintunya. Anda harus siap untuk menyerangnya disaat yang sama."

Suasana begitu tegang, tapi Fugaku berhasil mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Kapten Anbu tadi dengan cermat berhitung mundur seiring dengan semakin kerasnya teriakan Uzumaki Kushina menjelang kelahiran anak pertamanya. Ke empat Anbu NE telah menyebar mengambil posisi masing-masing di sudut ruangan. Siap diberikan perintah untuk mencabutnya secara bersamaan.

"sedikit lagi!"gumam Biwako memberi semangat kepada Kushina. Tetapi hanya terdengar suara teriakan tertahannya saja. Pasukan yang sudah siap siaga untuk menyerang itu saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk secara singkat.

"3…. 2…. 1"

"Kai!"

Letupan debu tampak menghiasi ruangan dalam sekejab. Fugaku menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangan. Tepat setelah ke empat segel tercabut, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang terdapat di ujung sebelah kanan ruangan, kemudian dengan cepat melesat kesana masih sambil menekan cakranya.

'setelah ini tidak ada jalan kembali lagi. Maafkan aku Minato.. tapi ini diperlukan demi para Uchiha dan masa depan Konoha.'pikirnya sambil menatap kedepan pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Kakinya melangkah dengan cekatan ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dengan katana yang tersimpan di punggung. Disana, di dalam ruangan berpenerangan 1 buah lampu besar dan 1 buah ranjang dengan salah satu suster Konoha serta istri Hokage ketiga, seorang pria bermata biru dengan rambut pirangnya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sementara istrinya tengah tergeletak dan istri Hokage ketiga yang memegang seorang bayi dalam gendongan.

"A-ada apa Fugaku?"Tanya ingin tahu Minato. Sementara kedua wanita yang membantu persalinan kelihatan bingung, prosesi berjalan lambat seiring dengan melangkahnya Fugaku ke dalam ruangan dan beberapa Anbu yang langsung menyerbu kearah Minato. Perkelahian terjadi dengan sengit sedangkan Kiroii senkou itu kelihatan terkejut dan merasa bingung.

"ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

Ia memukul tengkuk belakang Anbu itu sambil menghindari serangan Anbu yang lainnya. Menggunakan Hiraishin shunshin ia dapat melesat dengan gerakan secepat kilat yang meninggalkan siluet kuning. Di saat yang smaa Fugaku Uchiha memandanginya tanpa mampu bergerak dari tempatnya, selama beberapa saat ia hanya dapat mematung dengan mata sharingan yang mengobservasi cara bertarung Minato.

Trank!

Minato kelihatan menangkis salah satu tanto yang berusaha menyerang lehernya. Ia memutarkan tubuh keatas, menendang keraah udara sembari memegang pundak Anbu tadi dan membantingnya kearah seberang ruangan. Setelah itu menghilang lagi untuk menyerang Anbu yang berusaha menikamnya.

"Fugaku! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"teriak Minato sambil melindungi dirinya dari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan paling tidak oleh 6 orang Anbu NE itu. Pakaian jounin warna biru muda milik sang Yondaime sudah dipenuhi bercak darah dari musuhnya. Sedangkan kushina yang masih lemah hanya dapat bertahan ditempatnya. Suster Konoha kelihatan ketakutan dan Biwako Senju kelihatan kesal bukan kepalang menatap kearah Fugaku Uchiha.

"kau! Apa kau menghianati desa!?"teriaknya murka. "Kita harus segera memberitahu konoha bahwa terdapat penghianatan disini!"gumam orang tua itu yang dijawab dengan death glare oleh sang kepala clan Uchiha.

"kau tidak akan bisa."gumamnya mengingatkan. "lebih baik diam ditempatmu dan jangan berbuat bodoh."

Tapi sudah menjadi tabiat seorang Senju untuk tidak takluk pada perintah seorang Uchiha. Wanita itu balas memandang kearah Fugaku dengan amarah berapi-api. "kau benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung Uchiha! Akan kupastikan clanmu menyesal setelah ini berlangsung!"

Fugaku hanya diam saja, ia menatap dingin wanita itu. "semua alat komunikasi telah terputus dengan desa."

"seperti jika aku benar-benar bodoh."ejek Biwako. Ia menggigit jarinya sendiri, kemudian bersiap melakukan summoning untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Hokage ketiga di Konoha. Tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya karena saat itu juga Fugaku menarik katana-nya dan menusukkannya kearah jantung wanita itu. Membuat mata Kushina Uzumaki melebar dan suster yang membantu persalinannya juga ketakutan. Hawa membunuh tersebar dimana-mana, bahkan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

"ada apa denganmu Fugaku?"Minato berkata sambil menendang Anbu yang menyerangnya. "ada apa dengan semua ini!?"

Fugaku hanya diam saja, ia memanfaatkan keadaan Minato yang sedang kerepotan melawan Anbu dan berjalan mendekati Kushina. Mata sharingannya langsung berhubungan dengan mata wanita itu, membuat Kushina menatapnya dan mulai menunjukkan reaksi kejang-kejang. Segel itu terbuka, dan Fugaku mengulurkan cakra kearah tubuhnya sambil membuat gerakan melawan arah jarum jam. Cakra keorenan mulai muncul memenuhi ruangan dan berusaha menembus loteng ruangan. Pria itu dengan sigap langsung meraih bayi sang Yondaime sambil meleparkan kunai berkertas peledak kearah Minato.

"kau tahu kemana harus melacakku. Dan aku juga meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu."

Kunai itu melayang kearah Minato dengan kertas peledak aktif. Pria berjuluk Kiroii senkou itu melebarkan matanya, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa menshunshin dirinya ke sudut ruangan lain untuk menghindari ledakan skala kecil di ruangan itu. Tapi dirinya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh, sebuah suara mendesis kelihatan mengelilingi tempat itu, dan Anbu-Anbu yang selamat langsung melarikan diri dalam hitungan detik saat ia menyadari bahwa ada afinitas cakra kecil yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Cakra dalam ukuran minim yang menyalakan sebuah fuinjutsu dan menjadi pemicu ledakan yang hanya berjarak dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Matanya langsung tertuju kearah Kushina, melihat bahwa wanita itu mulai kesakitan dengan banyaknya cakra Kyuubi no Kitsune yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Saat itu di kepala Yondaime terdapat beberap opsi untuk dilakukan, menuntutnya untuk memilih antara semua pilihan itu atau kehilangan semuanya secara sekaligus.

'pilihan pertama Menma, pilihan kedua menyelamatkan Kushina dan membawanya lari yang rasanya tidak mungkin, atau pilihan terakhir dimana aku akan mati dalam ledakan ini untuk menemani Kushina dan merelakan Menma untuk pasukan ini.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilih diantara ketiganya.'

Waktu terus bergerak, tapi disaat detik-detik terakhir, sampai suara kepulan asap kecil menyadarkannya. Seorang Anbu datang, dengan cakra familiar yang dikenalnya melangkah masuk kedalam. Entah bagaimana Minato begitu senang mengetahui siapa Anbu yang datang ini. Ia langsung bergerak ke samping Kushina dan mulai memutar ulang segelnya dengan susah payah, sementara Anbu tadi mendekatinya. Minato tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk melihat kearahnya langsung tahu siapa Anbu itu dari afinitas cakranya.

"kau datang disaat yang tepat. Sekarang bantu aku membatalkan Genjutsunya dan bawa Kushina pergi dari ruangan ini."

Sesuai harapan, tepat 1 detik sebelum ledakan terjadi, keduanya sudah bershunshin keluar dari ruangan dengan dua tujuan yang berbeda. Minato ketempat dimana Menma disandera dan Kushina dengan Anbu yang membawanya entah kemana.

TBC.

Review ok?


	19. Chapter 19 (pertarungan dua sahabat)

maaf untuk jadwal update yang tidak menentu dan terkesan lama. sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat para readers jengkel atau semacamnya, namun aku yang statusnya masih sebagai pelajar juga memiliki prioritas. mengingat akhir-akhir ini jumlah tugas membludak dan ditambah dengan persiapan untuk ujian aku jadi lebih mengurangi kegiatan menulisku. tapi mengingat sebentar lagi waktu libur akan tiba, aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk mengganti jadwal updateku yang ngaret. dan untuk para reader yang menunggui fic ini, yang membaca bahkan yang mereview, aku ucapkan terima kasih. aku sangat menghargai itu.

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN

Chapter 19

 **Pertarungan dua sahabat**

. . . . . . . . .

 **Bersama Naruto**

"S-siapa k-kau? ANBU-san, bagaimana dengan Minato?"mata Kushina terbuka sedikit. Saat ini angin memainkan rambut merah wanita itu dengan lembut.

Naruto menyelamatkan Kushina dengan cara bershunshin ke luar ruangan dari kuil di atas tebingan itu. Sedangkan Minato namikaze telah menghilang dalam kilat kuningnya ke suatu tempat yang telah mereka janjikan sebelumnya.

"kita telah berada di luar. Yondaime telah pergi ke suatu tempat."

Kushina menggeliat sedikit dalam pelukan pria itu. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman karena berada dalam gendongan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Sesaat ia menyadari bahwa Menma tidak berada bersamanya, otomatis refleksnya ingin segera mencari putranya itu.

"ANBU-san, dimana.. dimana.. bayiku?"ia berusaha menggeliat untuk turun. Tapi Naruto menahannya dengan kedua tangan yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"kelihatannya putra anda bersama Yondaime-sama.. Kushina-sama."

Di tebing itu hanya terdapat mereka berdua, sementara di seberang sana, terlihat di pinggiran tebing sebuah kuil yang dipenuhi asap dan bara api. Kuil itu telah meledak dan telah terjadi kebakaran hebat disana; yang pasti tak akan menyisakan apapun setelahnya. Kushina menangkap pemandangan yang ditatap ANBU dihadapannya. Wajahnya otomatis berurai air mata.

'tempat itu.. tempat aku melahirkan Menma-kun.'pikirnya dalam hati. Terlihat Kushina yang memandang balik kearah di ANBU, "Turunkan aku ANBU-san! Aku ingin pergi menemui Minato!"ujarnya keras kepala. "Minato pasti sedang berada di suatu tempat sekarang. Ia memerlukanku untuk mengurusi Menma-kun. Antarkan aku kesana ANBU-san!"

Naruto mengamati gestur wajah Kushina sesaat, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Wanita itu kelihatan benar-benar segar bugar, tidak seperti seseorang yang merasa lelah sehabis melahirkan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk mengapa semua Uzumaki memiliki stamina yang sangat kuat bahkan setelah mengalami kondisi tersulit sekalipun.

'kurasa ini karena darah Uzumakinya.'pikir Naruto jelas. "kita tidak bisa pergi sementara kondisi anda kurang baik Kushina-sama."

"Aku baik-baik saja! Tenang saja ANBU-san! Hanya.. antarkan aku menemui mereka, mereka pasti sangat membutuhkanku sekarang. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari membahagiakan bagi kami."Kushina menjadi lebih histeris, ia ingin melompat dari pelukan si ANBU namun dicegah Naruto dengan pelukan lebih erat. Ia tidak boleh melepaskan Kushina sekarang.

"aku tidak bisa."Gumam Naruto tegas.

"kenapa?! Kenapa ANBU-san!? Aku hanya ingin menemui keluargaku.. aku benar-benar harus menemui mereka.."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Yondaime memintaku menjaga anda."

DUAAAAAAAR!

Keduanya hanya mampu memandangi kehancuran kuil yang lebih dikenal sebagai goa pelatihan Yondaime itu. Memandangi kehancuran bangunan itu sambil tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 **Bersama Minato**

Minato yang menggunakan Hiraishin berhasil melacak keberadaan Fugaku Uchiha yang membawa putranya. Di hadapannya sekarang tengah membentang sebuah pemandangan dimana bebatuan berjumlah banyak sekali mengelilingi tempat itu, batu-batu yang menjulang tinggi dengan gagah dan seharusnya indah untuk dipandang mata. Tapi tidak menjadi indah karena di salah satu ujung paling lancip bebatuan yang ada disana, terlihat seorang Uchiha tengah menggendong bocah berambut pirang yang sedang terlelap; orang itu terlihat tenang sekali padahal akan melemparkan bocah tersebut kearah bebatuan yang lancip kapanpun.

'Kushina..'lagi-lagi Minato membayangkan wajah dari istrinya itu. Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah dan bersejarah bagi keluarga mereka malah terjadi keributan seperti ini. Mata birunya menatap kearah depan, tepat kearah pria yang sekarang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan serius.

"kau terlambat dari biasanya."gumam Fugaku tenang. "apa ada masalah dengan Hiraishin-mu?"ujarnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"gumam Minato berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya tetap terdengar lebih tenang. "apa rencanamu dengan semua ini?"

Fugaku melirik kearah bayi dalam gendongannya. Kemudian menyentuh pipinya pelan.

"bayi ini begitu ringkih.. lembut dan rawan dihancurkan.. Minato."Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "bahkan tanpa perlu bersusah-susah untuk menghancurkannya. Bayi ini akan hancur dengan sendirinya dengan jarak tak seberapa dari atas sini menuju bebatuan di bawah sana."

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!"Minato mengambil kuda-kuda. Ia menyiapkan kunai hiraishinnya di depan wajah, kemudian mulai mencondongkan tubuh ke depan siap menyerang.

"pergerakanmu hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah sana Minato. Jadi sebaiknya jangan terburu-buru."

"Fugaku."gumam Minato penuh penekanan. Matanya tidak terlepas dari bayi itu, sedangkan pria tadi tetap di tempatnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"mari berduel. Minato, buktikan siapa yang terhebat diantara kita berdua."ajak Fugaku sambil memandang pria berjubah Hokage ke empat itu serius. "lakukan itu sampai salah satu dari kita berdua mati.."

Ucapan itu menggantung membuat alis Minato terangkat sedikit. Jubbah hokage nya melambai di belakang tubuh, sedangkan suara angin bersiur-siur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana, tapi dari penciumannya terhadap udara, dari bau yang dibawa oleh angin, ia paham bahwa goa tempat persalinan istrinya telah hancur. Yang diharapkannya adalah keselamatan wanita itu, bersama ANBU yang paling tidak ingin dipercayainya. ANBU yang paling disukai istrinya..

'itu bukan masalah selama Kushina selamat.. setidaknya dengan hal itu keluarga ini akan selamat.. Menma masih membutuhkan ibu untuk menjaganya.'

"mengapa harus? Maksudku.. kita sudah berteman lama Fugaku. Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Memberontak terhadap desa yang selama ini kita perjuangkan bersama?"

Fugaku tertawa sinis. "maksudmu pastilah memberontak melawanmu. Aku tak pernah melawan Konoha, hanya dirimu.. Kiroii senkou. Bukan Konohagakure."

Minato terdiam sebentar. Ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "apa yang kau inginkan dengan melawanku? Menghancurkan desa setelah hokage mereka mati? Betapa memalukan bahwa seorang elite Uchiha melakukan Kudeta terhadap desanya sendiri!"

Keduanya saling beradu pandang. Kemudian dengan mata yang dalam sekejab berubah menjadi sharingan, fugaku melirik kearah Minato sambil menghadap kearah Menma. "dengan membunuhmu aku akan mendapat pengakuan. Aku bisa mengalahkan dominasi senju dalam tahta Hokage, aku bisa membuat revolusi yang tak bisa dilakukan dengan kepemimpinan lembekmu. Sesuatu yang hanya menjadi cacat berkepanjangan dari pemimpin sebelumnya."

"menjadi Hokage bukanlah impianku."tegas Minato sambil menghela napasnya berat. Tapi Fugaku mengabaikannya, kemudian dengan santai mengangkat katana dibelakang punggungnya. Gerakannya begitu perlahan sementara Minato hanya mampu berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan.

"aku akan membunuhnya.. dan kau tetap menjadi Hokage. Atau kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, dan anak ini akan hidup. Aku ingin kau memilihnya,"

Bilah katana itu berdesing lembut sesaat menebas udara. Suaranya menyiu, seolah-olah merepresentasikan jiwa pemiliknya. Katana itu telah membunuh semua ANBU pengawal persalinan, dan melindungi pemiliknya dengan baik. Kuat, dingin, dan tanpa ampun, Minato yakin Fugaku tak akan segan membunuh bocah dalam pelukannya itu meski hanya untuk sebuah jabatan.

'kushina..'

Membunuh bayi itu sama saja membunuh hati istrinya. Tapi menyerahkan jabatan Hokage pada Fugaku sama saja menyerahkan semua Konoha pada elite clan itu. Semuanya berikut rakyat dan sumber dayanya pada orang dihadapannya. Orang yang bisa saja membunuh semua ninja yang membantahnya. Orang yang akan menghilangkan semua hambatan demi jabatan dan desa.

JLEGAR!

Tes! Tes!

Minato mengangkat telapak tangannya, ia memandang Fugaku dengan pandangan buram, kemudian menutup matanya sambil memandang kearah langit yang kelabu. Titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, menghujani dua orang ninja yang sangat dihormati di Konoha itu.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menunda pertarungan ini? Kau hanya akan membuat perpecahan pada desa. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan adanya keadilan? Aku tengah berusaha untuk memberikannya padamu dan para Uchiha. Melakukan yang terbaik, aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mendahulukan Senju dibanding Uchiha. Bukankah kalian adalah Konoha dan ini bukanlah semata tentang clan?"

"Minato, kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa itu keadilan yang sebenarnya. Tidak sebelum kau merasakan ketidakadilan itu sendiri."baju mereka mulai menjadi basah, tapi tak satupun bergerak dari tempatnya bahkan hanya untuk berteduh.

Jlegar!

Petir menggelegar di atas kepala mereka kembali. Mulai memperderas hujan yang membasahi keduanya. Dengan itu Minato memandang Fugaku sekali lagi, kemudian melepas jubahnya dan meletakkannya ke atas puncak salah satu batu yang berada disana. Pria itu mengeluarkan kunai Hiraishinnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, kemudian mengacungkannya di depan teman akademi nya itu.

"kalau begitu lakukan ini dengan cepat. Aku khawatir Menma akan kedinginan karena cuaca buruk ini."ujar Minato mantap. Fugaku memandanginya dengan pandangan merendahkan, kemudian meletakkan bocah itu ke salah satu permukaan batu yang lebih datar.

"kalau begitu mulai saja."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Mereka berdua langsung menyerang kearah masing-masing. Berusaha mendaratkan sayatan senjata yang dimiliki ke masing-masing tubuh lawannya. Minato dengan kunai cabang tiga nya, dan Fugaku dengan katana khas clannya. Mereka bertemu tepat ditengah-tengah sambil berusaha menebas leher masing-masing.

Trank!

Minato langsung menendang Fugaku dibagian lehernya, pria itu menahannya menggunakan sebelah tangan dan membalas Minato menggunakan liukan senjata yang berusaha menebas rusuknya. Minato menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat kebelakang, kemudian mendaratkan kakinya di salah satu ujung bebatuan dan bertolak kembali kearah Fugaku. Kali ini ia melemparkan kunainya sambil membentuk seal jutsu.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin!"**

Pooof!

Kunai yang semula hanya hanya 1 itu menggandakan dirinya menjadi 20, mengarah tepat kearah Fugaku yang langsung menyimpan Katananya dan melemparkan kunai nya sendiri kearah Minato sambil membuat seal serupa. Bedanya Kunai-kunai tersebut telah ditempeli kertas peledak sebelumnya.

" **Shuriken kage Bunshin!"**

Trank! Trank!

BOOOM!

Keduanya melompat menjauh dari ledakan yang terjadi. Membuahkan asap ledakan kecil yang langsung menghilang tertelan air hujan. Masing-masing mendarat pada rerumputan yang becek, tanpa menghiraukan pakaian dan wajah yang basah, mereka kembali menyerang dengan ganas.

Buagh!

Fugaku mendaratkan kakinya menyapu kaki Minato, kemudian hendak menendang bahu pria itu disaat yang sama saat sang Yondaime hendak menyikutnya. Minato memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi lengan Fugaku dan mendaratkan pukulan ke dada pria Uchiha itu. Ia juga mendaratkan lututnya kearah perut sang head clan Uchiha.

Buagh!

Fugaku tersurut kebelakang. Tapi dengan cepat kembali menguasai keadaan dengan melompat ke udara dan membuat seal tangan dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan kedua jarinya di depan wajah dan menggelembungkan dadanya.

" **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**

Minato melemparkan kunai-nya kearah lain, kemudian dengan cepat menteleport dirinya menghindari serangan tersebut. Bola api cakra tersebut membentur kearah gugusan bebatuan, menimbulkan ledakan yang hebat dan meruntuhkan bebatuan yang terkena oleh jutsunya.

Brak!

Fugaku mengejar Minato, ia mendaratkan kakinya langsung kearah dada pria itu begitu Minato selesai berteleport. Di lain pihak Minato menahan tendangannya dengan kedua tangan. Adu taijutsu keduanya berlangsung kembali.

"seperti saat itu.. Fugaku."kenang Minato sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Fugaku yang langsung ditepis dengan keras.

 _Flashback_

 _Hari itu murid-murid akademi ninja Konoha tengah berkumpul di lapangan akademi. Masing-masing anak saling melirik anak yang lain sementara seorang jounin sensei akademi tengah memegang papan bertempelkan nama-nama murid kelas yang diajarnya. Beberapa anak dari klan-klan besar konoha berkumpul, sementara sisanya kelihatan tidak perduli atau hanya sibuk makan. Sedangkan seperti biasa, anak-anak murid akademi yang tidak berasal dari keluarga ninja terlihat menatap kedepan dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat menahan nerves._

" _aku yakin Minato akan mengalahkan lawannya dengan cepat."gumam salah satu anak kepada anak yang lain. "dia itu begitu… hebat. Aku yakin tidak sulit baginya untuk lulus dari akademi."_

 _Anak lain yang sedang sibuk makan mengangguk lambat. "oh aku juga berpikir begitu."_

 _Diantara semua percakapan itu, seorang anak berambut hitam tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya kearah dinding sambil bersedekap. Wajahnya benar-benar dingin dan terlihat tidak ramah, tapi, meskipun begitu tetap saja banyak calon kunoichi yang memandanginya dengan pandangan memuja._

" _Fugaku-kun.."_

 _Fugaku mengabaikannya, ia tetap memandang lurus-lurus kearah bocah blonde lain yang tengah membaca buku sambil berdiri menunggu gilirannya. Hari itu mereka dijadwalkan akan melakukan uji coba pertarungan._

" _PERHATIAN!"akhirnya jounin sensei itu berbicara. "aku akan memanggil kalian satu per satu dan majulah kedepan, kemudian bertarunglah dengan kemampuan maksimal kalian."_

 _. . . . . . . ._

" _Minato Namikaze!"_

 _Sontak si blonde yang dipanggil langsung menutup buku bacaannya. Ia melangkah kedepan diikuti dengan tatapan teman-temannya, ada yang iri, ada yang ketakutan, dan para kunoichi yang memandanginya dengan pandangan memuja khas fansgirl._

" _Ganbatte Minato-kun!"_

 _Disisi lain, seorang anak mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat ini. Bocah berambut hitam itu memandang kearah Minato dengan pandangan meremehkan._

" _ck. Aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah."gumamnya pelan._

" _Fugaku Uchiha!"_

 _Semua anak bernapas lega saat tahu siapa yang menjadi lawan Minato Namikaze. Paling tidak, bocah yang melawannya jugalah seorang jenius di kelas mereka, jadi hari ini seorang jenius akan dilawan oleh seorang jenius. Semua anak bergerombol mengamati pertarungan keduanya._

" _Hajime!"_

 _Keduanya membuat seal ram dan saling berhadapan, selanjutnya setelah menerima aba-aba Fugaku langsung menyerang Minato dengan taijutsu tingkat genin yang telah dikuasainya. Keduanya langsung terlibat dalam duel yang mencengangkan dan menarik perhatian semua orang._

 _Duakh!_

 _Fugaku terseret kebelakang, tapi bocah itu tidak kelihatan kehilangan kendali atas keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya kedepan, kemudian melompat keudara dan membuat segel tangan. Semua anak terpanah melihatnya, sebab tidak mungkin seorang murid akademi dapat membuat ninjutsu mengingat jumlah cakra yang diperlukan._

" _ah tidak mungkin!"decak salah satu murid akademi. "dia pasti hanya bercanda kan?"_

 _Semua orang mengabaikan hal itu, tapi tidak dengan Minato yang malah bersiap-siap menghadapi apa yang akan diarahkan Fugaku kepadanya. Bocah itu membuat seal tangan dan mengalirkan cakra miliknya kesekeliling tubuh, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melakukan segel-segel tangan dengan terampil._

" _apa mereka sudah gila?"gumam tak percaya seorang anak. "itu kan mustahil!"_

" _apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"gumam yang lain ingin tahu. Tapi seorang anak yang selalu mengantuk tiba-tiba merasa perlu melihat kejadian ini, bocah nara yang selalu menguap dan kebosanan itu akhirnya berujar ringan. "kurasa sebaiknya kita sedikit mengambil jarak dari area pertarungan. Merepotkan."_

" _huh?"gumam bocah lainnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah ninjutsu diteriakkan, dan api besar berbentuk bola dari udara meluncur kearah Minato namikaze._

" _MUNDUUR!"teriak bocah lain dan mulai berlari ketakutan menghindari arena. Sang jounin sensei masih berada di sekitar areal pertarungan, tetap mengobservasi kedua muridnya._

" _shunshin no jutsu!"_

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _Flashback end._

"kita telah berubah. Kurasa pasti berbeda antara keduanya."bantah Fugaku sambil memukulkan tangannya kearah leher Minato, pria itu menghindar dan memukulkan tinjunya kearah perut Fugaku dan berusaha membuat gerakan sapuan saat pria itu melompat dan memberikan tendangan kearah bahunya. Keduanya tak mau kalah dalam adu taijutsu tersebut.

" **Katon Goukakyou No jutsu!"**

Minato bershunshin, seperti saat pertama kali pertarungan keduanya dulu dan muncul tepat di dekat Fugaku. **"Rasengan!"**

'sial!'pikir Fugaku sambil menghindari serangan tersebut. Ia melompat menjauh, tetapi dengan tindakan mengejar yang sama Minato menyerbunya.

BRAAK!

Bebatuan terlihat merekah saat Fugaku melompat menghindari serangan itu. Jutsu Minato mengenai batunya, dan dalam sekejab menghancurkannya tanpa sisa. Seringaian meremehkan lagi-lagi ditunjukkan pria itu, kali ini ia memandangi Minato sambil bersedekap dan wajah yang sedikit ditundukkan, mengingat posisinya yang berada di atas bebatuan sedangkan Minato berada di bawahnya; di atas rerumputan yang berair.

"aku sudah berubah Minato. Aku sudah tahu tentang trik itu. Itu tak akan bekerja dua kali padaku."

"OEEEEE! OEEEEE!"

Bayi menma kelihatan menangis akibat air hujan yang tidak berhenti turun menyirami Konoha. Wajah Minato mengeras, ia memalingkan wajah kearah bayi itu, hendak melangkah kesana saat sebuah kunai mendarat di dekat kakinya. Orang yang melemparkannya tidak lain adalah Fugaku Uchiha.

"duel kita belum berakhir Minato."

Terlihat wajah dingin Minato menoleh kearah Fugaku. Matanya tajam memandang pria itu dengan killing intent yang bisa membuat jounin pun berkeringat. Disatu sisi Fugaku juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka beradu killing intent dalam pandangan yang saling menusuk.

"kau sudah kalah Fugaku."gumam Minato dingin. "kau sudah telak kalah dariku. Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"aku masih berdiri disini NAMIKAZE! Bagaimana kau mengatakan bahwa aku sudah kalah? Jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu."

Minato mendengus, ia memandang Fugaku meremehkan, "apakah harus kubuktikan ucapanku? Sekali aku membuktikannya.. maka tidak aka nada jalan kembali lagi. Dan kau akan selamanya-"

"BUKTIKAN!"

Minato memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia memandangi Fugaku sekali lagi, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan Fugaku memandanginya dengan pandangan menyelidik, memperkirakan apa yang terjadi.

'apa yang dilakukannya?'batin Fugaku penasaran. Mata sharingannya berputar perlahan-lahan, ia sendiri menyadari bahwa tidak ada aktivitas cakra disekitarnya, tidak ada kertas peledak aktif, dan tidak ada segel hiraishin di tubuhnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Minato jika bukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan nyawanya?

"kau yang memintanya."ulang Minato lagi.

Setelah itu tinggal kilat kuning yang berpijar. Kemudian diikutin dengan rasa sakit tak terperihkan di dada Fugaku saat salah satu kunai Minato menusuknya. Pria itu melakukannya berulang-ulang, dari semua arah dan membuatnya berlutut di tempat seketika.

"satu-satunya hal yang tak kau amati dariku.."gumam Minato lambat. "kau berdiri di tengah segel pentagon hiraishinku. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Fugaku dalam kesakitannya melirik kearah lima arah disekitarnya. Menyaksikan masing-masing 1 buah kunai Hiraishin tertancap disana. Itu membuatnya menutup mata sesaat, merasakan sakit yang berlebihan di tubuhnya. Kemudian menganalisis waktu dimana kira-kira Minato meletakkan segel-segel itu tanpa diketahuinya bahkan luput dari pengawasan mata sharinganya.

"-kau"

" **Hiraishin!"**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya Minato menghilang dalam kilat kuning, kemudian muncul dan langsung menggoreskan kunainya kearah tubuh Fugaku di kesempatan pertamanya.

"Satu!"

Ctrash!

Minato menghilang lagi dari pandangan Fugaku, kemudian muncul di segel lainnya yang berada di samping belakang pria itu. Sang Hokage ke empat itu tidak repot-repot membuang kesempatan, ia segera menggoreskan kunainya kearah bahu Fugaku, pria itu menyentuh lukanya pelan. Sedangkan Minato berkali-kali muncul dari ke lima arah segel pentagonnya.

"Dua!"

"Tiga!"

"Empat!"

Ctrash! Ctrash! Ctrash!

"aaaarg!"Fugaku mengerang sambil memegangi lukanya. Ia menekannya, tapi terlalu banyak bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Bahu, rusuk, punggung, kaki, dan paha. Minato kali ini berdiri di atas sebuah batu, ia memandang kearah mantan teman geninnya itu.

"apa pertandingan ini usai Fugaku?"

Fugaku tidak bergeming, ia mengatupkan rahangnya. Menahan rasa sakit ditengah guyuran hujan yang tiada henti dan cucuran darah dari luka-luka yang dideritanya. Matanya memandang Minato berapi-api, meski tidak menunjukan ekspresinya, Minato tahu pasti bahwa pria itu tengah merasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Secara mental dan fisik. Dunia akan tertawa jika melihat seorang Fugaku Uchiha, kepala Clan elit Uchiha tengah terduduk, menahan sakit dihadapan musuhnya sekarang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku."Gumam Minato pelan, "kau tak akan melupakan hari ini, bukankah begitu?"

Fugaku tidak menjawab. Ia mengeretakkan giginya menahan sakit. Tapi secara perlahan ia mulai berdiri, matanya tidak lagi menunjukkan sharingan kekkai genkai clannya itu.

"kau selalu unggul Minato. Kuakui itu.. kau menguasai hal-hal yang tak kukuasai."

Minato hanya mengabaikannya. Sekarang, pria itu melangkah kearah jubbah hokagenya, kemudian mengambilnya dan segera menjemput putra-nya yang telah kedinginan akibat terkena air hujan. Tangannya secara otomatis melindungi Menma dari serbuan air, jubahnya digunakan untuk memayungi bayi itu. Bayi tangguh berambut pirang yang bertahan dari serbuan air hujan yang dingin.

"kau aman sekarang."gumam Minato menenangkan Menma yang menangis. Ia mendekatkan bocah itu ke wajahnya, mencium dahinya lembut baru memandang pria keturunan Uchiha yang menjadi rivalnya itu.

"kau tahu aku tak pernah berpikir begitu. Aku tak belajar untuk mengunggulimu Fugaku. Aku hanya belajar untuk setiap kesempatan buruk yang mungkin menghampiriku."

Fugaku perlahan-lahan menutup matanya sebentar, meresapi hujan hari itu, kemudian beringsut berdiri. Minato meliriknya sekilas, kemudian kembali menutupi wajah Menma dari serbuan air hujan.

"aku harus pergi Fugaku. Istirku lebih membutuhkanku sekarang."

Tap!

Langkah minato begitu lambat dan mantap, disetiap pergerakan kakinya yang mengirinya adalah tatapan Fugaku Uchiha dan air hujan yang tidak mengenal rasa kasihan padanya dan putranya. Pria itu memeluk Menma dengan erat, sebelah tangannya berusaha untuk melindungi sang bayi dari hujan dengan cara menyanggah jubbah hokage di kepalanya.

"OEEEE! OEEEE!"

"shhh, Menma, Menma, tenanglah.. kita akan segera menemui ibumu."ujar Minato berusaha menenangkan Menma yang menggeliat sambil menangis dan berteriak-teriak. Suara bayi itu bersahut-sahutan dengan derasnya air hujan.

"OEEE! OEEE!"

"shhh, tenanglah Menma. Aku tahu air hujan ini membuat takut, tapi disini ada Tousan yang akan menjagamu. Bersabarlah, kita akan segera menemui ibumu dan mengganti pakaianmu."

Bayi itu tidak juga berhenti menangis. Hal ini membuat Minato menjadi bingung sekaligus takut jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Menma. Maka seketika itu juga ia berhenti, di belakang punggungnya Fugaku masih melirik kearahnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan tatapan pria itu.

'aku.. tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi dan menjadi ayah..'pikir Minato sedih. Ia berhenti melangkah, kemudian ragu-ragu melirik kebelakang, Fugaku tengah memejamkan matanya saat ia melakukannya.

"Fugaku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada Menma.. tidak bisakah kau membantuku?"

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya diam saja, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Kemudian membuka matanya dan memandang kearah langit, "aku bisa menghentikan hujannya untuk sementara waktu."

Wajah Minato berkerut sebentar. Tapi ia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu lakukan itu.."

'anak itu..'pikir Fugaku sambil mengangkat tubuh dan membuat seal. Tak jauh darinya Minato memandang kearahnya penuh harap, pria blonde itu juga tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tetaplah menjadi sahabatnya.

'Uchiha tidak pernah seburuk itu.'pikirnya tenang. Ia mengamati urutan segel tangan yang dilakukan Fugaku Uchiha, menyadari itu sebagai segel tangan daru ninjutsu suiton yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya. 'ninjutsu apa yang akan digunakannya?'

Minato melirik kearah langit, entah bagaimana tapi langit itu seolah-olah menuruti kehendak dari Fugaku Uchiha. Perlahan-perlahan, hujan mulai berkurang intensitasnya, namun begitu segerumbul kabut mulai bermunculan.

"jadi, ini pasti termasuk manipulasi dari katonmu, menahan air dengan suiton ninjutsu diawal-awal dan menguapkannya menjadi kabut dengan cakra katon yang kau miliki. Hujan akan berkurang ditahan oleh kabut-kabut itu, bukankah begitu Fugaku?"ujar Minato analistik. Di sisi lain ia melirik sahabatnya, merasa bangga padanya dan tersenyum. "Arigatou Fugaku."

Fugaku Uc hiha hanya diam saja mendengar itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya sebelum kembali memandang sahabatnya tepat dimata. Menma tetap tidak mau didiamkan, hal itu membuat Minato sedikit frustasi.

"OEEE! OEEEEEEE!"

"Shhh, Menma, Menma, tenanglah. Hujannya sudah berhenti, kita akan segera kembali pada ibumu. Kau merindukannya bukan?"

"OEEE! OEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tangis bayi Menma kelihatannya tidak berkurang. Bayi laki-laki ini terus saja memberontak, menangis dan berteriak-teriak.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tap!

Fugaku melangkah kearah berlawanan dari Minato. Kemudian dengan perlahan mulai menggulung lengan baju nya sampai ke siku. Wajahnya benar-benar kosong tanpa ekspresi.

'bayi ini..'pikirnya dalam diam. Setelah 10 meter lebih jauh dari jarak sebelumnya, Fugaku berhenti, ia melihat kearah sekeliling baru kemudian bersedekap. Matanya bukan lagi mata seorang manusia berkornea hitam.

"Minato.. kau tahu apa sebenarnya kabut ini?"

"Fugaku, apa maksudmu?"Tanya Minato bingung sambil tetap berusaha menenangkan Menma. Bayi itu benar-benar tidak mau diajak bekerja sama kali ini.

"kabut ini adalah kematianmu sendiri."gumam Fugaku sambil menjentikkan tangannya keudara. Selanjutnya dari kelima dua belas arah mata angin, ninja-ninja yang telah dipersiapkan disekitar areal itu menembakkan jutsu katonnya.

" **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**

. . . . . . . . .

 **TBC**

review guys?


	20. Chapter 20 (maut di konoha)

**selamat tahun baru guys! aku berharap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan! tahun baru dengan semangat baru, aku berterima kasih pada semua reader yang telah menyuport fic ini di 2016, yosh kita akan masuk babak baru di 2017 dengan semangat baru dan harapan baru. termasuk fic ini.**

 **review jangan lupa ok? selamat tahun baru 2017 dan sehat selalu readers/authors!**

 **have fun, SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN!**

 **D.S**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Maut di konoha**

. . . . . . . . . .

" _ **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**_

Dari kedua belas arah mata angin, muncul manusia-manusia yang menyemburkan bola-bola besar api dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Seketika saat itu juga udara terasa panas, sementara Minato yang memandang ini langsung membelalakkan matanya, ia melemparkan kunai hiraishinnya keatas, kemudian menghilang dalam detik berikutnya.

Cling!

Kunai hiraishin itu melayang di udara tanpa tahu kemana harus mendarat. Berikutnya, Minato namikaze menangkapnya, kemudian dengan sebelah tangan, melemparkan kunai tadi kesalah satu batu yang terdapat di sekitar mereka. Namun sayang, kemunculannya telah diantisipasi dengan sebuah pukulan berat khas Anbu divisi pertahanan yang tubuhnya tinggi menjulang.

BUK!

Minato melayang sebentar, tapi Ia masih berhasil menguasai tubuh dan tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya di bungkukkan kedepan, sambil menggigit kunai cabang tiga hiraishinnya, ia mendaratkan sebelah tangan kedepan, terseret sedikit kebelakang karena pukulan Anbu tadi. Matanya menyipit, tak jauh dari hadapannya bola-bola api raksasa tadi saling bertubrukan.

GLEDOOOM!

. . . . . . . .

Ledakan itu begitu besar, dengan hawa panas yang hebat dan suara yang menggetarkan gendang telinga. Sisa ledakannya menimbulkan kerak besar di tanah yang langsung hangus tak berbekas.

'pengguna katon dengan jutsu ini..'Minato berpikir lambat. Ia menganalisis keadaan, 'ini pasti tidak lain dari-'

"apa ini yang disebut Kiroii senkou dari Konoha?"

Perlahan-lahan dari balik bebatuan, muncul seseorang dengan perban di sebelah matanya. Berjalan dengan diriingi beberapa orang berpakaian berleher tinggi dengan mata menyala mereka di kegelapan. Mereka beringsut mendekat kearahnya, sementara Anbu-Anbu lain sudah bersiaga disekitarnya.

"Uchiha.."gumam Minato pelan. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat kunai, sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi memeluk Menma yang ketakutan dalam gendongannya. Bayi it uterus menjerit seolah-olah tahu akan posisinya yang berada dalam bahaya.

Danzou mendecak sinis. "bahkan anak itu kelihatan lebih mengerti akan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan dibandingkan ayahnya sendiri."

Minato tetap dalam pose defensifnya, matanya tak lepas memandangi orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"kalian adalah penghianat. Membuat kekacauan di desa sendiri di tengah tahun-tahun pembangunan desa.. sebuah tindakan yang aneh, sebab kalian sendiri yang menginginkan pembangunan desa itu sendiri."gumamnya penuh penekanan. Minato menembakkan KI nya ke seantero penjuru, mencegah Anbu-Anbu yang berada disekitarnya untuk mendekat.

"sangat mencengangkan, dan ironis.."

'posisi ku benar-benar terpojok.. melindungi Menma akan sangat merepotkan apabila harus dicampur dengan melawan mereka. Aku tidak bisa berfokus kepada pertarungan dan itu membahayakan nyawa kami berdua. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'pikir Minato dalam diam.

"membangun desa? kami adalah pembaharu desa itu sendiri. Penyelamat dari kemungkinan pemimpin lembek yang tidak berpengalaman. Seseorang yang tidak bisa diharapkan ketegasannya. Seseorang yang tidak siap untuk membawa kejayaan bagi Konoha."ucap Danzou sarkas. "haruskah dipercayakan nasib semua orang ditangan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri?"

"OEEE! OEEE!"

Mata Danzou menyapu berkeliling, berhenti memandang kearah Menma kecil dalam gendongan Minato.

"bayi itu akan sama saja seperti ayahnya, menjadi sampah bagi dunia ninja dan Konoha."

"dia bukan sampah dan tak akan menjadi sampah. Dia adalah tunas baru bagi Konoha itu sendiri.. seseorang yang akan jadi lebih baik dari generasi pendahulunya. Bahkan lebih baik dari para manusia yang berhianat dihadapanku ini."

Danzou menyipitkan matanya sedikit, kemudian memberi isyarat ringan kearah Anbu-nya menggunakan tangan.

"kalau begitu mari kita lihat.. apakah ia cukup kuat untuk bertahan hingga saat itu tiba."

Dari samping kanan tubuh, seorang Anbu muncul sambil menyabetkan katana-nya kearah leher, Minato dengan sigap langsung berkayang merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan itu sambil mendaratkan tendangan kearah bahu si Anbu. Selesai dengan Anbu yang satu, seorang Anbu lain juga muncul, kali ini menyerang dari arah depan dan arah belakang.

'ini tidak akan berakhir baik dengan pasukan sebanyak ini.'pikir Minato sambil melayang di udara. Serangan yang dilancarkan tadi hanya mengenai udara di bagian bawah dan bagian atas tubuhnya—cukup lama Minato melayang diantara keduanya baru kemudian dengan gerakan sigap langsung membuat sapuan tendangan yang mengenai kepala kedua Anbu tersebut.

BUAGH!

Tap!

Minato Namikaze aka Yondaime Hokage mendarat dengan tangkas di atas tanah. Dihadapannya Danzou beserta para kroni-nya memandanginya dengan pandangan mengancam. Meski begitu hal ini tidak menggetarkan hatinya sama sekali.

"kurasa inilah sampah dari dunia ninja itu sendiri. Penghianat yang lemah, yang bahkan melibatkan dirinya dalam kudeta dalam desa untuk kepentingan seseorang. Selayaknya robot yang tidak berhati dan berpikir, lebih buruk dari binatang yang hidup melata di diatas lumpur."gumam Minato menyimpulkan. Ia memandang Danzou dengan sengit, "kau tidak bisa mengalahkan seekor elang dengan burung pipit Danzou.. karena Burung pipit hanya sebagai mangsa dari elang itu sendiri."

"kau akan membayar untuk ini. Kerarogananmu akan membunuhmu sendiri."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Danzou mengerahkan pasukan Anbu ROOT-nya untuk menyerang Minato. Pria itu, dengan sigap langsung menyimpan kunai-nya, lantas membuat seal dengan cermat.

" _ **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**_

Pooft!

Seketika muncul 20 orang miniatur dari sang kage. Orang-orang dengan wajah persis sama yang masing-masing memegang kunai hiraishin di tangan. Mereka siap menyongsong para Anbu yang langsung menyerang dari masing-masing penjuru.

"HYAAAA!"

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Bunyi benturan pedang menghiasi lembah itu. Lembah bebatuan yang menjadi saksi bisu bagi pertempuran antara elite di Konohagakure. Para Anbu yang melawan Hokage-nya sendiri, dengan klon-klon yang menggunakan hiraishin dalam pertarungan. Bunyi dentang senjata yang beradu menjadi musik dari tempat itu, tempat dimana seorang kage membela diri dari penghianatan desa-nya sendiri.

Swuuut!

" _ **hiraishin!"**_

Klon-klon itu bergerak dengan lincah, mewarisi keahlian asli dari tubuh asli Minato Namikaze. Serangan-serangan dengan cepat yang membabi buta terlihat dimana-mana, sedangkan Danzou mengamati pertarungan sambil diikuti oleh para Uchiha disekelilingnya. Pria itu mendecak begitu menyaksikan kekalahan para Anbu-nya.

' _kiroii senkou.. kau memang ninja cerdas yang tidak bisa diremehkan..'_

"bagaimana rencanamu?"gumam salah satu Uchiha disebelahnya. "kelihatannya ROOT akan ditumbangkan tidak lama dari ini."

Danzou tertawa sinis, "kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kita masih punya beberapa kartu truf untuk digunakan guna mencapai kemenangan."ucap Danzou sambil melirik kearah salah satu tebingan. Dari sana senyumnya makin merekah puas, "kita akan lihat sejauh mana Minato mengalahkan Anbu-Anbu pilihan ini."

. . . . . . . . .

ROOT adalah pasukan yang terkenal kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Itu bukan Cuma omong kosong belaka sebab ninja-ninja ini memang tidak berhati dan berperasaan, mereka terus menyerang dengan brutal, meskipun dengan tubuh yang sudah terluka oleh musuh.

'ini kebenaran lain dari NE Anbu, seseorang yang brutal yang tidak memiliki emosi dan petarung yang terlatih. Danzou.. kau adalah pencipta pasukan ini.. dan juga orang yang bertanggung jawab atau kematian mereka.'

Minato yang asli melompat keudara, kemudian membuat pengamatan sedikit atas pertarungan para klonnya. Sebenanya ia ingin bertarung dengan semua klonnya, tapi keberadaan Menma adalah hal lain yang menjadi perhatiannya.

'aku akan menyimpan Menma disuatu tempat yang aman.'

Setelah itu Minato melemparkan Kunai-nya kearah batu terjauh, ia sudah siap menghilang dalam kilat Kuning-nya sampai akhirnya sesuatu menahannya, menubruknya dengan suhu yang dapat mencairkan besi khusus sekalipun.

'sial. Barrier!'

Tap! Tap!

Srooooook!

Ia mendarat dengan kaki yang tepat, setelah sebelumnya membatalkan jutsunya sedangkan besi kunai Hiraishin yang tadi dilemparkannya telah melumer di atas tanah. Samar-samar warna kemerahan muncul disekitarnya, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diperkirakannya akan ada disana.

'ini barrier ninjutsu.. tapi sejak kapan?'

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan sebuah celah terbentuk dari barrier tersebut, memunculkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ada dalam bayangannya. Sesuatu yang asing, tapi lebih berbahaya dari ninjutsu biasa.

" _ **Mokuton : Shicuro no Jutsu!"**_

Brak!

Dari bawah tanah muncul kayu-kayu yang membentuk sulur keatas, bergabung dan bersatu membentuk sebuah penjara besar yang mengurung Minato dengan sangat cepat. Kayu-kayu itu merapatkan diri satu sama lain, menyisahkan celah-celah dimana Minato yang terkejut membelalakkan matanya melirik kearah luar.

"ini.."

" _ **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**_

Wuuuush!

Api besar yang ditembakkan oleh dua orang Uchiha itu mengarah langsung kearah penjara kayu tempat Minato ditahan. Dengan kapasitas yang bahkan mampu membuat sebuah rumah menjadi hancur berantakan dalam hitungan detik. Kombo dari Mokuton karya si Anbu dan Katon dari para Uchiha benar-benar sesuatu yang istimewa. Dikejauhan Danzou yang melihat ini menyeringai.

"sudah kubilang.. Anbu NE bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan."

GLEDOOOM!

Tabrakan penjara dan kedua bola api jutsu besar itu tak terhindarkan. Menciptakan sebuah semburan api keangkasa selama beberapa saat dan membuat beberapa Anbu menyingkir. Di luar Barier 8 orang Anbu beserta seorang sannin yang mengamati ini menyipitkan mata.

'apakah sudah selesai?'pikir salah satu ninja penjaga barier.

Sementara salah satu sannin yang menjadi anggota NE bawahan Danzou aka Orochimaru bersedekap ringan. Mata kuning emasnya memandang kearah luar barier, merasakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian bergerak dengan kecepatan tidak biasa kearah mereka.

'cakra ini..'

. . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

Sekelompok ANBU yang baru pulang dari misi terlihat melompati dahan-dahan menuju kearah Konoha. Mereka bergerak dalam formasi teratur dengan seorang buntaichou yang memimpin di depan. Bulan terlihat bersembunyi dari pandangan mata. Hari itu cuaca begitu dingin sebab Konoha baru ditimpa hujan.

Tap! Tap!

Tap!

Wush!

"Taichou!"

Salah satu dari anggota ANBU itu berteriak, disaat yang sama beberapa orang langsung muncul dari dalam kegelapan, meski begitu mereka tetap terlindung dari kanopi pohon. Tak satupun dari mereka kelihatan wajahnya.

"katakan padaku siapa kalian sebenarnya!"Bear berteriak nyaring kearah lawan mereka yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Sedangkan sisa tim-nya saling membelakangi, mereka membentuk formasi diamond rapat saling memunggungi masing-masing. Pasukan mereka kelihatan dikepung oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal.

"kami hanya ninja Konoha yang sedang berpatroli! Lekas katakan siapa kalian sebenarnya!"ucap keras Bear kearah lawan-lawan mereka yang berlindung di dalam kegelapan. "atau aku sendiri yang harus mencari tahunya?"tantangnya lantang.

Suasana hening untuk sementara waktu, sampai ketika seekor elang pembawa pesan Konoha terbang melintasi hutan areal itu. Suara ciutannya mengoyak keheningan yang ada.

"hari ini tidak ada satupun yang boleh melintasi areal ini. Itu mutlak, dan pelanggar akan dihukum, mati."akhirnya salah satu dari kelompok yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan itu bersuara. Dari gaya bicaranya sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah pemimpin pasukan itu.

"kami membawa berita untuk Hokage sama. Hal ini tidak bisa ditunda-tunda. Tidak perduli siapapun dirimu pecundang, kami tak akan surut. Ini adalah tugas yang kami emban dan tak akan kubiarkan kau -mengacaukannya."Bear menarik katana-nya diikuti oleh pasukannya. Mereka merapatkan pertahanan dan kuda-kuda.

"pecundang? Akan kuperlihatkan siapa pecundang yang sebenarnya.."gumam suara itu tenang. Diam-diam di bawah perlindungan kegelapan dahan pepohonan mereka mulai bergerak, dengan katana yang masing-masing tergenggam di tangan.

'cakra ini..'pikir sensor didalam tim ANBU itu. "Buntaichou ini.."

6 pasang kelopak mata dengan iris merah darah muncul dari kegelapan, melompat tinggi kearah udara dengan gerakan singkron dan dada yang menggembung.

" _ **Katon : Gouryuka No Jutsu!"**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Di tempat lainnya.**  
Kagami memandang kearah hutan dihadapannya, pria itu berlari mengitari Konoha sesuai misi yang di berikan padanya dari Hokage. Tugasnya adalah menjaga batas-batas luar Konohagakure, memastikan tidak ada penyusup yang berkeliaran dan mengamankan daerah-daerah perbatasan.

'baiklah, sisi utara dari Konoha.'

Gerakannya begitu cepat khas Anbu terlatih. Tanpa suara dan dengan ketenangan yang memadai, ia terus berlari melompati pepohonan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Jubah hitam berpenutup kepala yang dikenakannya bergerak-gerak ringan saat ia berpindah tempat. Sesekali menampakkan wujud dari topeng gagak yang dikenakannya.

'aku tidak tahu mengapa Yondaime tidak memintaku dan Uchiha untuk membantu mengawal persalinan.. apakah ini karena ia benar-benar telah tidak mempercayai kami?'

Saat ini ia ditempatkan sangat jauh dari Konohagakure, seolah-olah ia sengaja disingkirkan dari Konoha tempat persalinan sang Jinchuriiki. Ini membuatnya merasa aneh,

"Yondaime.. semoga Konoha dan semua rencanamu baik-baik saja."

.

.

 **Di konoha**

Masyarakat seperti biasa beraktifitas di tempatnya masing-masing, pasar-pasar dan stan di Konoha masih terbuka bahkan pelanggan tetap membanjir di tempat-tempat penjualan makanan atau toko-toko penjual peralatan. Orang-orang tetap bergembira seperti biasa, sebab pada malam hari lampu-lampu di Konoha menyala dengan tenang dan amat indah dipandang mata. Banyak pasangan-pasangan muda yang berkeliaran sebab udara begitu hangat setelah hujan yang tadi telah mengguyur Konoha.

Tapi tidak dengan Rokie 10 Konoha. Mereka tidak menikmati malam ini sebagaimana orang-orang menikmatinya, hal ini karena insiden tim 9 yang menghantui semua pikiran chunnin yang ada. Terutama Asuma dan Kurenai. Keduanya terlihat paling berduka diantara semua Chunnin angkatan itu.

"aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan seperti ini. Begitu.. sakit."gumam Asuma dengan mata kosong menatap teman-temannya. Mereka berkumpul di restoran yakiniku bersama para chunnin yang lain. Suasana kedukaan benar-benar terasa disana.

"bahkan aku tak melihat jasad-nya meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. aku benar-benar teman dan ketua yang buruk."

Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Genma, Hayate, Aoba, Kotetsu, Izumo, dan Iruka hanya mampu memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh pengertian. Sebab ini bukanlah kejadian pertama dan yang terparah, lagu pula ini sudah sebagai jalan hidup seorang ninja. Mati di medan pertarungan demi membela desa dan menyelesaikan misi. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan dan patut mempermasalahkan hal ini.

"pada saat itu aku terlalu mempercayakan pertarungan padanya.. kalian tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Guy mampu menggunakan cakra untuk Ninjutsu. Meski hanya ninjutsu sederhana.. aku tetap senang untuknya dan membiarkan dirinya untuk melawan pencuri itu sendirian."imbuh Asuma masih menunduk disertai dengan air mata yang menetes. Ia mengusapnya perlahan, kemudian memandang kembali teman-temannya dengan pandangan nanar.

"ini tak akan terjadi jika aku tidak terlalu pengecut waktu itu."gumamnya dengan rahang mengeras. Memang dari semua chunnin yang ada, yang paling terlihat menderita adalah Asuma, sebab ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Guy. Meski ia tidak mengumbarkannya kepada orang-orang, tapi dari caranya memandang teman-temannya sudah jelas bahwa ia yang paling merasa kehilangan disana.

Kurenai yang melihat ini juga hanya bisa bersedih, ia sendiri tidak lebih berguna dibandingkan dengan Asuma.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia duduk tepat di sudut ruangan, mendengarkan keluh kesah dua orang angkatannya itu. Ini bukan kehilangan yang pertama yang dirasakannya, sehingga ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan kedua orang anggota tim 9 yang sekarang tengah berduka ini.

"Guy juga adalah temanku. Aku turut sedih mendengar kepergiannya, meski begitu hidup tidak boleh terus dirundung pada penyesalan. Ia telah melakukan yang terbaik dan menjadi pahlawan bagi konoha dan tim 9. Meski ia tidak kembali kepada kita, dia akan terus hidup di dalam diri kita."

Semua atensi mengarah kearah kakashi, terlihat bingung dan sedikit memaklumi. Bingung karena ini kalimat kakashi yang terpanjang, dan memaklumi sebab insiden yang lebih buruk pernah dilalui oleh si copy nin itu.

"dia adalah orang paling semangat yang pernah kukenal."kenang Genma setelah beberapa saat hening. "aku tak akan pernah melupakan semangat muda nya yang membara."

Aoba menyentuh tangkai kacamata nya sejenak. "Guy-san adalah salah satu ninja konoha yang ditakuti, meski itu tanpa kemampuan ninjutsu sebagai umumnya seorang ninja."

Anko mengangguk, "meski penampilannya cenderung mencolok dan nyentrik, aku menyukainya. Ia adalah seorang teman yang baik."

Hayate membalik daging yang mereka pesan sejenak, "aku berduka lebih dari apa yang bisa kuungkapkan."ujarnya sambil membolak-balik daging. "tapi itulah ninja, itulah kita sebagai shinobi, lebih baik mati di medan pertempuran demi misi dan nama baik desa dibanding hidup sebagai pecundang. Ia memiliki respek ku."ia mulai membagi-bagi daging yang ada ke mangkuk semua orang.

"kau mau juga kakashi?"

Kakashi kelihatan berpikir sebentar, tapi gelengan kepala menjawab tawaran Hayate itu. "arigatou, tapi tidak sekarang."

Dari semua orang yang hadir di sana, hanya Kakashi lah yang seorang ANBU. Memang, dari semua ninja angkatan Kakashi, orang yang paling cepat mendapat promosi jabatan hanyalah sang keturunan terakhir dari Sakumo Hatake itu. Ia adalah prodigy di Konoha dan salah satu ninja muda paling di perhitungkan. Kecepatan, kecerdasan, dan sharingan warisan Obito Uchiha yang dimilikinya membuatnya semakin dikenal baik itu oleh ninja Konoha sendiri maupun ninja dari desa lainnya.

'Guy..'pikir Kakashi sambil menutup buku bacaannya. Ia juga turut merasa kehilangan sebab Guy adalah ninja yang diperhitungkan oleh ayahnya; Shiroi Kiba. Bukan masalah kekuatan yang membuat pria beralis tebal itu mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakumo Hatake, melainkan sikap penuh semangat dan kerja kerasnya lah yang membuat Sakumo sampai menyatakan pada Kakashi bahwa Guy adalah rival terbaik yang akan dimiliki Kakashi nantinya.

'apa benar orang sepertimu sudah mati Guy? Aku benar-benar tidak mau mempercayai itu.'

"yosh! Makanan ini enak sekali. Apa kau tidak mau mencobanya kakashi?"gumam Izumo semangat. Disebelahnya Kotetsu mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Semua suasana duka kelihatan lenyap ketika makanan mengalihkan semua fokus perasaan kehilangan.

"rasanya benar-benar membuatku ketagihan. Meski tidak seenak dango."ucap Anko tak kalah seru. Ia bersaing dengan ninja yang lain untuk meraih daging yang dipanggang. Sempat berseteru dengan hayate dan melakukan perang sumpit untuk meraih daging panggang.

Kakashi yang melihat ini tersenyum mata, kemudian mengantongi buku bacaannya. "kurasa aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mencari angin. Sampai jumpa minna."ujarnya ringan sambil berlalu dari sana. Aoba yang melihat ini hanya membenarkan kacamata nya sekali lagi.

"ja Kakakashi."gumam Kurenai disela-sela prosesi makannya.

Iruka memandang Kakashi yang lewat dengan mata melebar, "yo Kakashi! Bilang pada ayah/ibuku aku sedang bersama yang lain ya! Maksudku kalau ketemu."

Kakashi mengangguk ringan dan keluar dari stan itu. Suasana berganti menjadi begitu damai, sementara bulan mulai tampak di cakrawala sana. Sinarnya membuat mata kakashi takjub, ia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menyarungkan sebelah tangan.

'apa yang sedang sensei lakukan sekarang.. Kuharap persalinan kushina-san berlangsung dengan baik.'

"ya kuharap."gumam Kakashi tidak pada siapapun sambil berlalu menikmati keindahan Konoha malam hari.

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan

. . . . . . . . .

GLEDOOM!

Tenzou membuka penjara kayu nya tepat pada waktunya sehingga Minato tepat berada dihadapan peluru besar api yang siap memanggangnya menjadi abu. Suasana sudah begitu kritis dengan bayi Menma yang siap dilalap api, pria itu masih sempat membuat seal dengan cekatan, memindahkan diri kearah lainnya.

'kuharap ini berhasil..'

"AKH!"

DOOOM!

Dua orang ayah dan anak itu mendarat dekat salah satu kunai di areal pertarungan itu. Tampak sekali dari penampilannya baju Yondaime robek di bagian bahu dan sedikit kearah punggung. Kulitnya kelihatan sedikit terpanggang dan terdapat luka bakar ringan disana.

"AKH.. Menma! Kau tidak apa-apa?"gumamnya panik sambil melindungi bayi nya. Kelihatan beberapa clone meledak. Meninggalkan para Anbu yang bergelimpangan di tanah dengan kondisi meregang nyawa.

"OEEEE OEEE!"

'aku bahkan tidak mampu menembus barrier ninjutsu yang mereka ciptakan.'pikir Yondaime sambil melirik baju di lengannya. Bagian itu terlihat terbakar dan kainnya rusak parah. 'itu seolah akan membakarku hidup-hidup meski aku telah menggunakan hiraishin.'

"pertarungan belum berakhir Yondaime."suara Danzou menggelegar mengagetkan benak Minato Namikaze. Pria itu muncul dari balik tubuhnya, dengan tanto terhunus, menyerangnya dengan gerakan menyabet secara diagonal. Minato yang tidak siap akan serangan tiba-tiba langsung melompat mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan, tapi itulah yang direncanakan Danzou sebenarnya.

"Futon : Shinku Taigyoku!"

BUSH!

Sebuah peluru angin melayang ditembakkan dengan cepat kearah Minato. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat kekuatan yang luar biasa hingga mampu membuat jalur di atas tanah. Beberapa Anbu yang melihat ini langsung menyingkir, sementara yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya mampu pasrah terlindas oleh jutsu sekala besar itu. Peluru angina berdiameter 15 meter ini langsung mengarah kepada Yondaime bahkan tanpa membiarkan pria itu beristirahat dari perpindahannya.

Mata Danzou menyipit, ia menyaksikan jutsu-nya siap menyerbu sang Yondaime.

'kita lihat ini..'

Pada saat-saat terkritis Nampak sesuatu seolah-olah melindungi sang Yondaime. Sesuatu itu menahan jutsu ini sehingga menimbulkan tumburan jutsu yang membentuk cahaya berwarna biru ke putihan yang menyilaukan. Benda itu begitu kuat, kelihatannya mampu menolah jutsu rank-A yang diberikan seseorang sekelas kage seperti Danzou. Semua orang memandanginya dengan mengerenyit, sedangkan di luar barrier orochimaru menggerakkan kakinya seperti menghitung sesuatu, ia bersedekap sambil mengamati isi barrier.

"Orochimaru-sama.."

'ini pasti dia… aku yakin sekali..'

SRIIIIING!

Jutsu itu menghilang dengan dramatis, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya. Semua Anbu juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan Danzou mendecih tidak suka.

"Sial."decak Danzou sambil menyimpan tanto ditangannya.

. . . . . . .

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 (Kuchiyose No jutsu)

yo guys. sudah lama aku tidak update. senang bertemu kalian kembali. maaf, aku menunda updatenya fic ini, dan untuk para pembacanya maaf membuat kalian menunggu. trims untuk para reader yang dengan setia menunggu update nya fic ini. aku akan berusaha untuk menamatkan fic ini, bagaimanapun caranya nanti. sekali lagi terima kasih, atas review dan support kalian. itu sangat berharga buatku.

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN

Chapter 21

Kuchiyose No Jutsu

.

"Futon : Shinku Taigyoku!"

Minato yang mendengar ini melebarkan matanya, kemudian dengan cepat menggigit ibu jarinya hingga meneteskan darah ke tanah. Kemudian dengan gerakan terlatih membuat seal jutsu dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke atas permukaan tanah.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Gammabunta!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

SRIIIIIING!

Dari tengah-tengah cahaya itu, muncul sesuatu berbentuk pedang panjang dengan bilah putih. Di pegang oleh kedua lengan katak merah yang ukurannya setinggi 30 meter. Katak itu memasang pose defensif, memandang lurus-lurus ke depan sambil melindungi pemegang kontrak kuchiyose nya Aka Minato Namikaze.

"benar-benar waktu yang menegangkan Yondaime.."Gumam Gamabunta setelah beberapa saat serangan tadi menghilang. "sebuah tragedi baru di tanah yang kulindungi."

"konoha akan mencatat sejarah baru hari ini."ucap tegas Minato sambil memandang kearah semua pasukan yang berada di hadapannya. Di lain hal Menma masih terlindungi di dalam dekapannya.

"para ANBU.. siapa yang mengorganisir mereka?"

Minato yang mendengar ini hanya mengangkat bahu nya sedikit. Kemudian dengan lembut memandang kearah Menma sebelum kembali mengeraskan ekspresinya memandang kedepan. Ia menggigit kunai hiraishin serta memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Gamabunta bersiap di sebelahnya dengan Senjata terhunus.

"jadi siapa target kita kali ini Yondaime?"

Mata biru pemimpin ke empat di Konoha itu berbayang, tapi dengan kebulatan tekad ia memandang semua lawan-lawannya. Baru selanjutnya melirik kearah Gamabunta yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi keras yang sama.

"aku mohon bantuanmu, mari lakukan ini dan coba berikan yang terbaik."

Saat-saat begitu genting, Minato memperhitungkan kekuatan lawannya dalam hati, selanjutnya membuang napasnya dengan suara keras. Dikejauhan sesuatu yang berbentuk besar telah muncul, diikuti dengan sosok lain yang tak kalah besarnya dari yang pertama. Dua kepulan asap itu diiringi dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Manda dan Baku.."

"Selamat datang di pertarungan yang sesungguhnya Yondaime."

. . . . . . . . .

Bersama Naruto

"kita harus segera bergegas ANBU-san. Aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini."Kushina berbicara sambil memandang kearah kejauhan. Mereka masih berdiri di tepian tebing di tempat yang sama tempat mereka memandang gua pelatihan milik Minato Namikaze yang hancur lebur terbakar. Kali ini Naruto sudah menurunkan Kushina dari gendongannya. Wanita berambut merah itu kelihatan sudah lebih dari istilah segar bugar bagi seseorang yang baru saja melewati prosesi hidup dan mati. Meski begitu Kushina belum kelihatan memulih, itu keadaan yang membuat Naruto lebih mudah untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Yondaime tidak mengizinkan anda pergi menyusulnya."

Kushina menggeleng pelan, "aku tak pernah memintanya untuk mengatur-ku. Bahkan meski untuk sekali dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah mengikuti kemauannya. Jadi biarkan kali ini aku membuat keputusanku sendiri ANBU-san."

'untuk pertama kali nya aku melihat sisi lain dari Kushina Uzumaki..'pikir Naruto dalam hati. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi di balik topeng serigala yang dikenakannya. Ia mengamati gestur tubuh wanita dihadapannya itu, sang istri dari seorang Yondaime Konoha no sato. Wanita itu kelihatan tegar, tetapi jauh dari kesan itu, jika kau mengamatinya dengan baik, pasti terlihat wajah pucat sang Uzumaki dan raut keletihan yang jelas terpahat di wajahnya.

'dia memaksakan dirinya sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk memastikan keselamatan keluarga nya..'pikir Naruto lagi. Wanita dihadapannya masih bergeming, memandang jauh kearah depan dengan pemikiran yang pasti bercabang-cabang.

"tapi dia menugaskanku. Bukankah sebagai seorang ninja yang baik aku harus mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan oleh nya?"

"dan aku adalah istri nya! Aku tidak perduli apa yang dilarang nya atau diperintahkannya pada ku atau dirimu. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini."Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya penuh penolakan. "kumohon ANBU-san, aku benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini."

Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ANBU di belakangnya dengan serius.

"aku hanya akan memohon untuk kali ini saja. Tolong biarkan aku untuk memastikan keberadaan keluargaku.."

". . . . . . ."

ANBU itu bergeming. Membuat Kushina mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Wanita berambut merah itu memutuskan mengambil ancang-ancang, meski sedikit merasa nyeri ketika melakukannya.

Wush!

Ia melompat menjauh kedepan, meninggalkan ANBU yang menyusulnya tepat setelah kepergiannya.

. . . . . . . .

.

.

Pertarungan Minato Namikaze

. . . . . . . . .

Para ANBU dan Anbu NE hanya mampu memandangi ketiga raksasa besar hewan kuchiyose masing-masing pembesar konoha itu dengan pandangan takjub, semangat dan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Ini bukan satu-satu nya waktu mereka melihat Kuchiyose katak besar milik Jiraiya-sannin dan ular yang tak kalah besar milik Orochimaru-sannin. Sebab sebelum hari ini, di Perang Dunia Ninja ke-3 mereka bahkan telah melihat ketiga hewan kuchiyose para sannin muncul. Sehingga satu-satu nya yang kurang saat ini untuk mengembalikan situasi seperti waktu itu adalah Katsuyu milik Tsunade-sannin.

'dan tentu saja, musuh yang tak kalah mengerikan, Hanzo-salamander.'batin mereka kompak.

"hari ini akan menjadi sejarah baru di Konoha.."gumam Minato yang berada di puncak kepala Gamabunta. "babak baru dimana sebuah penghianatan dilakukan oleh pihak dari dalam Konoha sendiri. Api yang membakar api dan menghanguskan daun baru di Konoha. Ini benar-benar akan jadi sebuah hari yang penting."

"dan cetakan lama yang gagal tidak akan bertahan lama. Generasi Konoha tidak bisa dibiarkan terus menjadi generasi dengan orang-orang lembek dan para ninja yang gagal."imbuh Danzou sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. "setidaknya itulah tugas seorang ayah, memusnahkan apa-apa yang menjadi kegagalan dan berupa kelemahan. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi generasi seperti yang saat ini berkembang."

Minato memandang bergantian kedua sosok dihadapannya.

"dan sejarah dimana seorang sannin yang mencintai desa sendiri namun memilih untuk menghianatinya."wajahnya diarahkan kearah Orochimaru yang bersedekap ringan. "seseorang yang menggelar peperangan di desa-nya sendiri. Betapa memalukannya seorang yang terhormat melakukan hal serupa setelah kemenangan yang dicapai nya demi desa di perang besar melawan Negara lain."

Iris mata orochimaru tidak berkedip saat memandangi wajah Yondaime. "ini adalah tanahku. Dan orang yang membuangku adalah pemimpinnya.. aku tidak suka itu dan ingin kembali atau tidak itu adalah pilihanku."Orochimaru menarik sudut bibir nya sedikit. "disinilah tempat ku dilahirkan dan berkembang, dan disini lah tempat ku akan membawa kemajuan. Sedang orang yang tidak menginginkan keberadaanku.."

"berarti tidak juga menginginkan kemajuan bagi tanah ini. Bagi Konohagakure."tuntas Danzou singkat.

"Souka."wajah Minato melunak, ia menunduk sebentar, memandangi bayi di gendongannya yang kelihatan masih merah dan sangat rapuh. Gamabunta yang melihat ini menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian kembali melemparkan death glare kearah ular berwarna keunguan yang berada tak jauh dari nya.

'mengapa semua nya harus jadi sebegitu rumit selepas kelahiranmu Menma? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya kelahiranmu akan membawa cahaya baru bagi konoha?'pikir Minato sedih. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kelahiran bayi nya akan menjadi titik balik dimana desa yang dicintainya, memilih untuk menghianatinya dan keluarga-nya.

"kau benar-benar pembuat masalah Manda.. benar-benar berada dalam pihak yang salah."gumam Gamabunta sambil menajamkan matanya memandang ular besar dihadapannya.

Ular itu menjulurkan lidah nya, membuat Orochimaru menyeringai.

"ini adalah salah satu reuni. Apa kau ketakutan hingga berkata seperti itu?"balas Manda tak kalah sengit.

Katak Myouboku itu mengepulkan asap dari cerutunya. "kau sama seperti tuan bodoh mu itu. Penghianat payah yang menghianati Konoha."

"dan kau tetap sama seperti para pemegang Kuchiyose-mu. Bodoh dan lembek."

"khu khu khu perdebatan ini tidak akan habis jika kita hanya bercengkrama dalam reuni bodoh ini. Manda!"

Wush!

Manda langsung menyerbu kearah Minato dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ular besar itu menyusur tanah dengan gerakan menikung yang mematikan dan langsung menubruk kearah posisi Gamabunta yang diatasnya terdapat Minato.

Trank!

Angin menderu dengan kencang, Gamabunta terseret ke belakang sambil menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Manda. Dengan pedang-nya, katak itu menahan kepala si ular yang siap menerkam sang hokage ke empat di atas kepalanya.

SROOOOK!

"Yondaime!"teriak Gamabunta sambil melompat keudara. "sekarang!"

Minato membuat handseal dengan cepat dan segera menggembungkan dada-nya. Disaat yang bersamaan gamabunta menyemburkan cairan minyak kecoklatan dari dalam mulutnya. "Katon Gamaryuu Endan!"

Lautan api tercipta dari perpaduan dua jutsu keduanya. Menyembur kearah Manda yang langsung membelokkan wajah menghindari serbuan api besar itu. Ular keunguan itu memilih menggempur tanah di bawahnya sehingga tidak terkena dampak jutsu, sementara sang sannin melompat kearah bebatuan yang ada dan mendarat dengan pandangan mata menyipit kearah Minato Namikaze.

'api yang sama yang sering dikeluarkan Jiraiya..'pikirnya dalam hati. 'setidaknya Minato bukanlah sage yang akan membuat api-nya menjadi lebih menyakitkan.' Orochimaru mengambil kuda-kuda, kemudian menoleh kearah selatan sambil menghitung. Tepat pada hitungan ke 7 ia melompat lagi keudara, semua orang yang melihat ini memandang sang sannin ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu berikutnya. Sebab tak ada manusia yang mampu menahan gravitasi dalam jangka waktu lama.

'jutsu apa ini?'pikir semua ANBU yang hadir. 'jika dilihat-lihat, mana mungkin ia mampu bertahan beberapa lama di udara begitu saja. Pertanyaannya adalah-'

Belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan pemikiran mereka, tanah di bagian bawah Orochimaru menjadi retak dan tercipta-lah lubang yang memunculkan kepala besar ular kuchiyose milik sang sannin. Hewan melata ini menyambut diri sang majikan untuk berdiri di kepala-nya, kemudian Manda menyongsong kedepan. Moncongnya diarahkan kearah tubuh Gamabunta yang berkelit dengan melompat keudara dan menghentikan jutsu-nya.

SRAAAPH!

Ular besar itu menyabetkan tubuhnya kearah udara dan melilitkan ekor-nya yang kuat dan berotot pada salah satu kaki Gamabunta. Menyebabkan katak itu tidak jadi melompat sementara sang empu-nya menyeringai sambil merapal segel tangan.

"Mandara No Jin!"

Dari mulut Orochimaru muncul ribuan ular yang masing-masing dibagian ujungnya memiliki pedang. Semua ular itu secara langsung menuju kearah Yondaime hokage yang berdiri diatas Gamabunta siap untuk menusuk dan mencabik-cabik tubuh pria bermarga Namikaze itu.

CTRANK!

Dengan sebelah tangan Minato menebas kepala salah satu ular yang mengarahkan moncong berpedang-nya kearah wajahnya. Lalu dengan satu gerakan menunduk ia menghindari serangan ular lain yang siap menyabitnya dengn gerakan diagonal kearah kanan atas. Sebelah tangannya segera memutar gagang kunai hiraishin kearah ular itu, menyabet sehingga kepala-nya terputus dari tubuhnya. Ular lain tidak kalah lincah, mereka bergerak kearah dada dan perut Yondaime yang dapat dihindari dengan sebuah lompatan ringan dan tembakan 3 buah kunai yang masing-masing mengenai kepala ular-ular itu.

Trap!

"OEEEEEE!"

Jerit bayi Menma kembali mengisi kesunyian malam, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan adanya firasat buruk akan terjadi di malam kelahirannya. Sedangkan Minato memeluknya sambil menangkisi pedang di tubuh ular yang datang.

Trank!

Trank!

"Tenanglah Menma. Kita bisa melewati ini."gumamnya di sela sela pertarungan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi mungil itu. Ia menghindari serangan yang datang dengan cara melompat kearah katana gamabuta, kemudian melompat lagi keatas bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi disekitarnya. Sementara Orochimaru telah mendarat ke atas tanah, Manda mengeratkan lilitannya di kaki katak Myoboku itu.

Ckrash!

"Gamabunta!"

Minato menajamkan matanya saat melihat ular milik Orochimaru menggigit lengan Gamabunta. Moncong ular itu mengunci pergerakan si katak dengan baik, sedangkan lilitannya semakin kuat kearah tubuh gamabunta. Katak itu terlihat tidak lagi berdaya untuk beberapa saat hingga bahkan yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menghisap cerutunya.

"grrrr. Ular licik. Kau dan tuanmu benar-benar-"Gamabunta mengereng. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena lilitan di tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin kuat. "sial!"

Ckrash!

"aku benar-benar telah menunggu saat seperti ini."ucap manda dengan ujung lidah keluar. Gigitannya sama sekali tidak mengendur, "kemenangan lainku atas dirimu. Kau dan semua pemegang kontrak payahmu."

"sial!"rutuk Gamabunta mencoba kabur. Tapi apa daya lilitan manda begitu kuat dan tepat sasaran, sehingga membuat gamabunta tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. 'Yondaime..'pikirnya sambil memandangi pria yang sekarang berdiri di atas puncak bebatuan itu. Dilain hal, Danzou dengan Kuchiyosenya Baku, terlihat begitu tenang dalam diam. Tak kurang dari 15 Anbu root berdiri di dekatnya.

"lihatlah Yondaime! Inilah mengapa aku tidak menyukai kepemimpinanmu. Sebagai seorang pemimpin kau adalah bentuk dari sebuah kelemahan. Dan konoha sama sekali tidak membutuhkan itu."

Mata minato melirik Danzou. Ia mengeraskan rahanya. "sama seperti Konoha tidak membutuhkan seorang penghianat."

Orochimaru tertawa. "khu-khu-khu aku tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan kalian tapi hanya sekedar mengingatkan. Kita belum selesai dengan pertarungannya Yondaime."

Tepat setelah berbicara seperti itu Orochimaru menyerang Yondaime secara frontal. Pria itu menyapukan tendangannya kearah kaki Yondaime, membuat kage muda itu melompat menghindar, Orochimaru yang melihat ini tidak tinggal diam, ia kembali menyerang dengan gerakan menyabetkan kunai, tepat kearah leher Yondaime, lagi lagi pria itu menunduk menghindar, tapi kali ini ia sempat memberikan serangan berupa gerakan menyayat yang diarahkan kearah perut sang sannin.

Wush!

"kau ceroboh."gumam Orochimaru menyeringai, ia memberikan pukulan siku keatas kepala Yondaime, tetapi sebelum pukulan itu sampai, Yondaime sudah menghilang ke batuan lainnya. Kurang lebih 20 meter dari tempatnya tadi berdiri.

'beradu taijutsu fisik akan menjadi merepotkan dengan keberadaan Menma.. ia sengaja mencari titik kelemahanku. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kulakukan adalah meletakkan Menma, dan ia memanfaatkan itu dengan baik.'pikirnya menganalisis.

"kau terlalu banyak berpikir Yondaime!"

Dari bawah batu tempat Yondaime berpijak, Orochimaru memunculkan kepalanya, langsung membuat gerakan menusuk kearah kaki Minato. Minato yang menyadari ini langsung melompat, mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya dan terjun kembali untuk menyerbu Orochimaru.

"Rasengan!"

Ggggrrrrg! BRRRRK!

Bebatuan itu runtuh, terkikis kearah dalam sementara Yondaime mendorong jutsunya maju untuk menggempur Orochimaru yang tadi muncul dari sana.

. . . . . . . . .

Gamabunta yang kesulitan semakin terpojok dengan keberadaan Manda yang seolah-olah siap untuk meremukkan tulangnya. Katak itu meringis kesakitan.

"Yondaime.. A-aku.."ujarnya terbata. "kau Ular maniak.. kau benar-benar bodoh Manda. Menjadi kaki tangan penghianat seperti Orochimaru.."Di sebelahnya Manda masih asik dengan lengan yang digigitnya. Ular itu kelihatan tidak akan melepaskan lengan itu, apapun yang terjadi.

"aku tahu. Setidaknya aku bukanlah kaki tangan orang bodoh. Dan semua orang tahu itu."lidahnya menjulur-julur. "bahkan Yondaime sekalipun. Kalau bukan bodoh tentu saja pemegang kontrakmu adalah orang yang lemah.. atau ceroboh."

Pandangan mata keduanya beralih kepada pertarungan Yondaime dan Orochimaru. Dua orang shinobi hebat Konoha yang tersohor itu tengah saling menggempur masing-masing.

'Yondaime.. aku tahu kau bisa melakukan ini.. maafkan aku tidak banyak membantu.'

'kau harus memberiku makanan setelah ini Orochimaru.'

Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing sementara pertarungan terus berlanjut.

. . . . . . . . .

Jutsu Yondaime itu menggempur bebatuan dengan ganas. Bahkan sampai mampu menciptakan lubang berbentuk spiral di atas permukaannya. Sementara setelah semua kerusakan yang terjadi Yondaime telah berdiri di sebelah batu yang setengahnya telah dihancurkannya. Matanya menajam waspada dengan situasi disekitarnya.

'dia hanya mengirimiku Bunshin tanah. Dimana ia sebenarnya?'

"Jagei Jubaku!"

Dari kedua lengan tubuh Orochimaru uncul berpuluh ular yang menyerang kearah Yondaime dengan ganas. Yondaime yang melihat adanya serangan ini berinisiatif menghindar kembali, ia melompat dua kali di atas bebatuan runcing yang ada disekitarnya, menjadikan itu sebagai penghalang sementara ia mengamankan diri.

'ia sengaja memancingku untuk menggunakan ninjutsu untuk melawannya. Itu adalah tipuan lainnya.'pikir Minato sambil bergerak. Matanya menyipit memandang Gamabunta yang terpojok di kejauhan sana. Sementara sebelah matanya memainkan kunai Hiraishin special-nya.

'satu batu untuk dua burung. Baiklah..'

Sriiiing!

Minato menghilang, ia menteleportkan dirinya ke atas Gamabunta, tidak langsung mendaratkan diri atas kepala si katak melainkan malah melompat tepat keatas kepala Manda ular milik Orochimaru yang masih menancapkan giginya ke lengan Gamabunta.

. . . . . . . . .

Para Anbu terkagum dalam diamnya memandangi pemimpin keempat mereka. Tak jauh dari hadapan mereka tampaklah dua ekor kuchiyose milik kedua shinobi hebat yang dua duanya sama-sama berasal dari Konoha no sato. Sebuah pertarungan besar yang epik, dan pasti akan sangat berpengaruh pada sejarah konohagakure.

'Yondaime telah terdesak, tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya?'pikir salah satu dari mereka. Kemudian mereka melihat Yondaime mendarat di atas kepala Manda, ular besar yang mungkin siap untuk melupat pria berambut pirang itu.

'apa yang akan dilakukan Yondaime? Ular itu akan membunuhnya dalam sekali kesempatan.'pikir bingung mereka. Sementara Danzou yang melihat ini mengerutkan keningnya.

'apa rencanamu Yondaime?'pikirnya tak turut bingung.

. . . . . . . . .

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Orochimaru yang melihat Yondaime menempelkan tangannya ke kepala Manda melebarkan mata. Giginya menggeretak "sial!"

"Keiyaku Fuin!"

Semua orang melebarkan matanya, banyak Anbu yang ternganga dari balik topeng mereka, sementara Danzou yang kurang mengetahui mengenia Fuinjutsu hanya mampu mengamati dengan mata menyipit dan waspada dari atas Baku. Dikejauhan Orochimaru terlihat mencoba mendekat kearah Manda, seolah-olah panik akan dampak dari jutsu Minato atas kuchiyosenya.

"Fuin!"

Tepat setelah berteriak seperti itu, datri sekitar tangan Minato muncul kanji-kanji Fuinjutsu yang langsung menyebar kearah sekujur tubuh Manda. Sekejab kemudian yang muncul di langit hanyalah asap besar setinggi 30 meter. Melingkupi bebatuan dalam barier yang dibuat para ninja Uchiha clan yang ada.

'Yondaime..'gerutu Orochimaru dalam hati. Ia berada di tengah perjalanan ke arah Gamabunta dan Yondaime, saat sebuah suara dengan mantap, yang bersumber dari katak itu muncul mengaung dari dalam kabut tebal hasil menghilangnya kuchiyose miliknya.

"Senpo : Kawazu Naki!"

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Dan terdengarlah suara menguik dari hewan besar itu membelah malam, memecah keheningan dan seolah menyiarkan bahwa ada pertarungan bersejarah di Konoha malam itu.

.

.

.

Kushina yang tengah berlari menghentikan langkahnya. Telinga-nya terangkat waspada, tak jauh darinya ANBU Ookami itu mendarat pelan di atas pepohonan. Pria itu tak kalah waspadanya dengan dirinya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"suara itu."ucap Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia kelihatan berpikir, 'aku pernah mendengarnya.. tapi dimana?'pikirnya bingung. Sementara itu dari bawah tubuhnya muncul darah yang menetes-netes. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, sedangkan kepalanya terasa berputar. 'sedikit lagi.. aku perlu memastikan Menma aman bersamaku.'pikirnya mencoba menguatkan diri.

'salah satu bentuk jutsu... aku yakin sekali.'pikir Naruto dalam diam. Ia memandang wanita uzumaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Sebab bau darah begitu tercium di udara. Ia sangat yakin Kushina adalah seorang yang kuat, tetapi pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa wanita itu berhenti di tengah perjalanan.

'mengapa dia berhenti?'pikir Naruto bingung. 'dan jutsu siapa tadi? Suara itu tidak berhenti sama sekali..'

Bruk!

Di tengah pose berpikirnya Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara terjatuh. Ia melirik ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati Kushina Uzumaki tengah menekuk lutut, wanita itu duduk bertumpu pada lututnya, sementara badannya condong ke arah depan dengan keringat disekitar wajahnya.

"Kushina sama!"

Naruto menghampirinya. Ia berjongkok, kemudian memandang wajah Kushina yang memucat. Tetapi wanita itu masih terlihat tegar di matanya, walaupun sudah jelas, kalau tadi ia mendengar sendiri Kushina terjatuh dari atas dahan pohon yang berarti wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"apakah anda baik-baik saja?"gumam Naruto memastikan. Kushina yang mendengar ini, masih dengan napas tersenggal perlahan menghadapkan wajah kearahnya. "aku tidak apa-apa ANBU-san.. aku yakin suara barusan adalah sebuah jutsu. Apakah kau tahu siapa yang mungkin menggunakannya?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sedikit. 'aku tahu ia akan berbicara begini.' "aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu pastilah jutsu level kage."

'Minato..'pikir Kushina sambil berusaha bangkit. Tapi ia gagal dan kembali terjatuh. ANBU serigala yang menjadi pengawalnya hanya mampu memandanginya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"aku harus pergi kesana ANBU-san. Anakku dan suamiku membutuhkanku. Aku yakin itu."gumam Kushina lirih. Ia tengah menyentuh pohon didekatnya untuk bangun, secara perlahan meski sulit ia menjadikan pohon itu sebagai tumpuannya.

"tapi kondisi anda? Apakah memungkinkan?"

Suara itu mengulang lagi, menguik tinggi memenuhi malam. Kushina yang mendengar ini memejamkan matanya.

"aku harus kesana ANBU-san. Apapun resikonya."ucapnya mantap. "kita harus-"

Brukh!

Kushina kembali jatuh, membuat naruto yang melihat ini semakin terlihat berpikir. "anda tidak bisa kesana. Kondisi anda tidak memungkinkan."

"aku sama sekali tidak meminta pendapatmu ANBU-san. Aku bisa melewati ini. Hanya perlu sedikit dorongan saja."gumam Kushina lagi. Ia bersikukuh untuk berdiri tetapi lagi-lagi gagal. Akhirnya Naruto berjalan mendekat kearahnya, kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"anda harus bertahan disini. Anda perlu beristirahat."

"tapi-"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dari balik kantung ninjanya. Kemudian menggelarnya di udara, hingga munculah sebotol air. Ia memberikannya kepada Kushina yang memandanginya dengan pandangan protes.

"minumlah dan beristirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan berjaga."ucapnya kemudian melompat ke dahan tertinggi pepohonan meninggalkan Kushina dan botol minumnya.

'aku yakin itu jutsu Yondaime.. atau setidaknya Danzou jika memang itu mungkin.'pikirnya sambil melihat kearah sumber pertarungan yang jauhnya kira-kira 1 km lagi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. 'paling tidak Kushina Uzumaki tidak akan merepotkan orang-orang untuk saat ini.'

Cahaya bulan yang muncul mengintip dari sela-sela awan menyorot kearahnya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya sendiri, memandanginya dengan pandangan berpikir. 'bentuk tubuh ini.. apa tujuan semua ini bagi Konoha.. dan.. Ibu?'

To be Continue

review ok?


	22. Chapter 22 (Pertarungan Besar)

yo akhirnya aku bisa update lagi. semoga apa yang kutulis ini tidak membosankan dan menghibur.

happy new year!

 **Chapter 22**

 **Pertarungan Besar**

 **. . . . . . . . .**

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Katak besar dari gunung Myoboku itu terus mengeluarkan bunyi nyaringnya. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana menggerakkan tangan dan menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Tak terkecuali para Anbu NE dan pasukan Uchiha penjaga barier. Situasi benar-benar kacau akibat dari suara besar berresonansi tinggi itu. Membuat keadaan menjadi gaduh hingga konsentrasi barier yang diciptakan terpecah. Perlahan tapi pasti barier berwarna kemerahan itu mulai memudar, digantikan dengan suara yang kemudian pecah ke seluruh penjuru hutan.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

'aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain dari mengamankan Menma terlebih dahulu. Mengingat ini tak akan berakhir dengan mudah.. dan mereka akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini sebelum para ANBU mengadukan hal ini kepada Sandaime.. hingga waktu itu tiba aku akan- Tunggu-chakra ini?!'

Dari arah kejauhan tampak sekelompok pria berambut hitam legam tengah berlari kearah pertarungan. Mereka menembus barier yang mulai menghilang sambil salah satu dari mereka menggendong wanita berambut merah se punggung yang terikat tali.

. . . . . . . . . .

"sial. Ck!"Orochimaru bersungut-sungut meraih kunai-nya, wajahnya berkerut-kerut jengkel, tetapi kelihatan juga bahwa ia sangat terganggu dengan situasi tersebut. Wajahnya mengerenyit menahan sakit di bagian gendang telinganya.

'jutsu ini benar-benar menjengkelkan..'pikir Orochimaru sambil kemudian menyayatkan kunai yang tadi diambilnya dari kantung senjata ke tangan. 'bahkan Manda tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara sekencang ini..'

"KAI!"

Dari sekitar tubuh Orochimaru, muncul gumpalan asap tipis. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Danzou dan para Anbu NE, sementara para Uchiha dengan sharingannya tetap di tempat mengawasi. Kelihatannya mereka lebih waspada bahwa hal yang terjadi barusan dihadapan mereka hanyalah genjutsu skala besar yang ditembakkan oleh si katak Myoboku.

Fugaku bersedekap, sedangkan Danzou, yang dihadapannya dibawakan seorang sandera berambut merah aka Kushina Uzumaki tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu terikat dengan tangan di belakang tubuh, tetapi matanya tetap terbuka, ia memandang kearah lembah bebatuan itu, melihat kehancuran yang berada di depannya berikut nyawa-nyawa Anbu yang tergeletak di sana sini. Disana, tidak kurang ada suaminya, Yondaime Hokage, didampingi oleh Katak Myoboku Gamabunta, dan sebuah tapir besar, yang dapat dipastikan olehnya pasti adalah summonan dari salah satu Elite ninja yang berada disana. Melihat ini kushina mengerutkan dahinya.

"apa yang terjadi.. pertarungan apa ini."gumamnya aneh. Dikejauhan Minato memandangnya dengan pandangan mata mengeras, "Kushina.. apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak memintamu kemari."

Orochimaru tertawa, kemudian melompat mendekat kearah Kushina Uzumaki. Ia membungkukkan tubuh, menyamakan tingginya dengan wanita yang duduk berlutut itu. "kami sedang menguji Yondaime Konoha no sato mengenai kelayakannya sebagai seorang... _pemimpin_."nada suaranya sedikit aneh di bagian kata 'pemimpin'. Kushina yang mengenali sang sannin refleks langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba melepaskan diri.

"apa ini?! Katakan padaku. Jika hanya memberinya tes mengapa harus di hari kelahiran putra kami? Mengapa harus mengikatku dan menjadikanku sebagai sandera?! Apa-apaan ini. Dimana Sandaime-sama?!"ia kembali berontak, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya untuk dengan cukup perduli membantunya melepaskan ikatan tali. Para Uchiha yang ada disana hanya berdiri dan menonton.

'Jinchuriiki.. Kushina Uzumaki adalah masalah lainnya selain dari Yondaime jika memperhitungkan kemampuannya. Belum lagi dengan bijuu yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Tidak akan ada segel lain malam ini, dan tidak akan ada jinchuriiki baru selain dirinya mengingat tak akan ada satupun orang yang mau untuk menanggung beban itu. Dia tidak boleh disentuh.'pikir Fugaku dalam diam. Ia berada disana untuk mengkomandoi pasukannya.

"KATAKAN PADAKU! DIMANA SANDAIME-SAMA?! BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA IA TURUT HADIR DISINI?!"Kushina Uzumaki mulai berontak, sehingga secara otomatis para Anbu dibelakangnya bergerak. Melihat respon yang begitu offensiv, Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda bahwa mereka harus berhenti.

"tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti itu."gumam Orochimaru memerintah. Ia tersenyum kecil, "tak akan ada Sandaime-sama disini Kushina. Kau tahu kakek tua itu tidak akan mau repot-repot untuk mengurusi masalah seperti ini lagi. Baginya tugasnya usai. Dan tidak ada yang perlu di lakukan lagi mengenai Konoha kita yang tercinta. Dia pasti sedang tertidur saat ini."

Dikejauhan Minato menggeram, "TIDAK! JANGAN DENGARKAN MEREKA KUSHINA. SANDAIME-SAMA BUKANLAH PECUNDANG YANG AKAN MENGHIANATI DESANYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Danzou membuang napasnya keras. "ini memakan waktu terlalu lama."ia memandang Orochimaru kesal. "aku tidak suka dengan metode yang kau gunakan Orochimaru, terlalu lama dan lembek."

Orochimaru yang mendengar ini tertawa kecil. Tapi berbeda dengan Kushina yang saat ini memandang ke arah keduanya tidak mengerti. "apa yang terjadi.. dan kau, apa yang kau perbuat disini Danzou?"tanyanya bingung sekaligus curiga. Semua orang tau bahwa Danzou adalah Yami no Shinobi.. dan tak dipungkiri, semua yang dilakukan kegelapan bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Danzou memandang kushina remeh, mengingat ia berdiri dan kushina berada di posisi lebih rendah darinya. "kau masih sama seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang. Kekuatanmu mungkin besar, tetapi kau tak pernah memakai otakmu. Tenaga yang sia-sia, dipadukan dengan pria muda ceroboh yang tidak tegas dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. Keluarga yang benar-benar serasi."cibirnya sengit.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANGKU DAN KELUARGAKU! JADI JANGAN MENGATAI MEREKA SEPERTI ITU DANZOU! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH BURUK DARI KELUARGAKU DAN AKU!"teriak Kushina tidak terima. Ia berusaha membebaskan dirinya untuk menyerbu Danzou, tetapi keburu dihalangi oleh sepeleton pasukan Anbu Ne disekelilingnya.

Danzou menyeringai. "apa yang tidak kutahu tentangmu? Dari yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar, apa menurutmu aku tidak mengetahui itu? Itu benar-benar statemen yang bodoh."

Minato dikejauhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya memicing, 'Danzou sudah menyusupkan Anbu Ne ke dalam kesatuan ANBU... sial! Siapa orang itu?!'dipelukan Minato, Menma kembali menangis, bayi itu menjerit seperti sedang protes karena ia membutuhkan waktu tidurnya. Minato yang melihat ini tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain berusaha menenangkannya. 'Menma.. kenapa harus sesulit ini? Aku yakin kau pasti tahu akan terjadi hal-hal buruk pada keluarga kita. Walau aku akan berusaha.. aku akan mengusahakan agar tak ada yang membahayakan kau dan ibumu.'

"Menma!"Kushina yang mendengar bayinya menangis langsung otomatis mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Menma dan Minato dikejauhan. "DANZOU! DAN KALIAN SEMUA! APA-APAAN INI?! KALAU HANYA INGIN MEMBUAT SEBUAH TES MENGAPA HARUS MELIBATKAN SEORANG BAYI?! DEMI KAMMI, APA-APAAN INI?! BAYI ITU TIDAK MENGERTI APA-APA DAN TIDAK SEHARUSNYA DISANA!"

Minato terus berpikir dalam diamnya. Mata birunya mengamati keadaan dengan teliti, rasanya ada yang kurang disini, tapi apa? Ia terus berpikir sambil memandangi geng Anbu Ne yang mengerumuni istrinya. Sampai dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama, ia menemukan sesuatu. Keningnya otomatis berkerut dengan penemuan otak Namikaze-nya ini. 'Aku menitipkan Kushina pada ANBU Uchiha itu.. tapi sekarang Kushina berada disini sendirian, kemana ANBU itu? Jika memperkirakan presisi dan efektifitas, Uchiha memiliki segalanya, dengan otak yang cerdas dan Sharingan yang mumpuni karena ia berada di kesatuan ANBU, tapi bagaimana Kushina bisa ditawan kecuali ia telah dikalahkan?'pikirnya bingung.

"Justru itulah yang ingin kami lihat. Apakah Minato sanggup untuk melepaskan anaknya dan bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh? Apakah ia sanggup mengorbankan apa yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya demi desa? Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Minato adalah sosok yang lemah, ia memang benar-benar adalah sosok yang lemah. Namun tak ada yang menyadari kelemahannya itu, jadi itulah sebabnya tes ini diadakan. Untuk melihat loyalitas dan tekad dari seorang _Yondaime_."gumamnya sarkastik.

Kushina melebarkan matanya mendengar ini. Mereka baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin mengorbankan putranya?! Putranya?! "Aku tidak perduli dengan omong kosong ini Danzou. Aku ingin putraku, dan kau bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh Minato untuk mengetesnya. Aku hanya akan berdiri disini dan-"

Danzou menyeringai, "untuk orang yang bahkan tidak mampu menjaga ketenangannya ketika misi, kau berharap akan mampu tenang melihat suamimu terluka? Lucu Sekali."

Kushina memandang kearah Menma yang menangis dikejauhan. Bayi berambut blonde itu bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan ayahnya, terlihat rapuh dengan hanya selembar kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kushina sangat tahu, Menma putra mereka hanya memerlukan kehangatan saat ini, kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya dan lagu pengantar tidur. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari besar bagi mereka.. hari besar bagi Konoha No Sato..

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Danzou?"tanyanya lemah. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Menma yang menangis dikejauhan. "kalau kau memang menginginkan pengorbanan seseorang hari ini, tidak bisakah kau melepaskan Menma dan Minato? Aku akan menggantikan mereka.. bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan? Aku menjadi bagian dari kesatuanmu?"tambah Kushina tegas.

"KUSHINA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"dikejauhan Minato berteriak kesal. "jangan lakukan itu.. jangan pernah."pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Mata violet Kushina hanya mampu memandangi ini dengan pandangan sedih. Ia kembali mengarahkan atensinya kearah Danzou, sedangkan para Anbu Ne yang lain berada di sekitarnya, mengerubunginya dengan waspada.

'ini benar-benar terasa seperti perang.. perang didalam wilayah Konoha itu sendiri. Kammi sama, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi..'pikirnya frustasi. "aku akan menjadi bagian kesatuanmu. Dan sebagai gantinya lepaskan mereka Danzou.. bahkan Menma, bayiku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Kumohon jangan libatkan dia."

Semua orang tau kemampuan yang dimiliki Akai Chisio No Habanero, dan tak dipungkiri, bahwa memilikinya sebagai anggota di kesatuan adalah sangat berguna. Kongo Fusa.. dan Chakra Uzumaki yang special, serta kemungkinan menjadi penguasa atas Jinchuriiki dari Bijuu terkuat Kyuubi No Kitsune adalah kesempatan yang benar-benar langka.. tapi bukan Danzou namanya kalau dapat dibujuk dengan mudah.

"aku memiliki pemilik kekkai genkai Mokuton yang legendaris, aku juga memiliki pengguna sharingan terbaik di pihakku. Kenapa aku masih harus merepotkan diri hanya dengan kemampuan kongo fusa yang kau miliki?"ucapnya merendahkan. Pria bermata diperban sebelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, menatap Minato dengan tatapan penuh kemenangannya.

'aku yakin Minato akan memperhitungkan peluangnya untuk melawan para Anbu Ne, mengingat besarnya chakra dan stamina yang dimiliki oleh seorang Uzumaki ia pasti akan berpikir, menyelamatkan diri bersama Jinchuriiki ini akan menjadi hal yang mungkin'pikir Danzou Analistis. Ia menyeringai kearah sang kage blonde sambil kemudian merogoh sakunya sendiri, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan sepanjang 1 jengkal. Dari gulungan itu ia mensummon gulungan lain yang panjangnya sekitar 20 cm. Ia melirik kearah Kushina Uzumaki.

"sebuah keluarga luar biasa dari Konoha no Sato.. dengan dua orang keturunan terakhir bagi masing-masing clan. Semua orang akan sangat mencintai kombinasi dari kedua orang ini. Sang Kiroi Senkou.. dan Akai Chisio No Habanero. Tapi dari balik semua kekaguman orang orang Konoha pada kedua pasangan ini, terdapat satu hal yang mereka tak pernah memperhatikannya. Yaitu kenyataan bahwa semuanya.. telah direncanakan dalam misi yang diembankan Sandaime kepada si pria aka Mi-"

"Lanjutkan dan aku benar-benar akan membantai pasukanmu Danzou."gumam Minato aka Yondaime tegas. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kage blonde itu menembakkan KI nya yang begitu pekat memenuhi area pertarungan. "bukan urusanmu untuk mengungkap mengenai hal itu."lanjutnya dingin.

'KI ini.. terasa begitu pekat..'pikir para Anbu yang merasakan tekanan chakra yang ditembakkan Yondaime. 'aku.. ini terasa begitu tidak mengenakkan'pikir lanjut mereka sambil berusaha mempertahankan diri untuk tidak bergetar saat merasakan aura membunuh yang amat kental di area itu. Andai saja mereka bukan Anbu, sudah pasti semua dari mereka sudah akan terjatuh di tempatnya saat ini.

'Yondaime.. aku akui kau memang adalah ninja yang kuat, tapi hanya tekanan membunuh seperti ini tidak akan bisa membunuh pasukanku.'

Sementara di sisi lainnya, Kushina Uzumaki mengerenyitkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu Danzou.. apa yang telah direncanakan Sandaime.."

Danzou memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian ia membukanya kembali sambil mengangkat scroll sepanjang 20 cm tadi kedepan dadanya. "harus kuakui selain dari kekuatan yang kau miliki kau juga memiliki bakat akting yang benar-benar sempurna Minato.. lebih sempurna daripada semua Anbu yang pernah kukenal."ia tersenyum sinis.

"walau harus kuakui, dari atas segalanya, setidaknya aku tak pernah meminta para Anbu-ku untuk melakukan penipuan sekeji yang telah kau lakukan atas Jinchuriiki muda ini. Menipu dan memanipulasinya hingga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Gurumu kelihatannya benar-benar sukses dalam mendidikmu."lanjut Danzou tetap dengan nada mencemooh. "siapa yang bisa menyangka dari balik kelemahlembutannya sang Yondaime memiliki sisi busuk yang lebih busuk dari yang terbusuk?"

BRAKH!

Dari sekeliling tubuh Yondaime muncul aura cakra berwarna biru muda, ledakan cakra besar itu diikuti dengan retakan tanah disekitar tempatnya berdiri. Jubah Yondaime-nya berkibar di belakang, menambah kesan garang pada pria blonde itu. Mata birunya memandang kearah Danzou sengit, "kukatakan sekali lagi.. SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGUNGKIT MASALAH ITU, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN SEMUA ORANG YANG TURUT SERTA DALAM KUDETA MALAM INI!"

Kushina tersentak mendengarnya, "k-kkudeta? APA-APAAN INI?! TIDAK ADAKAH SESEORANG DISINI YANG AKAN MENJELASKANNYA PADAKU?!"Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.. dan.. pusing. Memang benar, dengan tubuh special dan darah Uzumakinya ia mampu berlari bahkan bertarung pasca melahirkan, sesuatu yang tidak akan mampu dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Tapi secara psikis, ia masih benar-benar lelah, sebab menerima tekanan disana-sini, belum lagi dengan keluarganya yang terpisah dan terancam. Tentang Danzou dan misi Minato yang akan dijelaskannya.. tentang malam aneh dihari kelahiran putranya dan orang menyebutnya Kudeta?

"tidak.. tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi.."gumam Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi, seolah mengusir kebingungan yang melandanya. "tidak.. tidak kumohon tidak.."ujarnya dengan cara mulai meninggi. Anbu Ne yang berdiri di belakangnya mulai mengambil langkah mendekat, mereka mencengkeram kedua pundak dari Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang tengah terduduk dengan lututnya.

'Jinchuuriiki ini sudah mulai tidak stabil.'pikir Danzou mengamati Kushina. Ya, sumbu permasalahan telah dinyalakan. Sekarang para Anbu Ne dan Danzou hanya harus memainkan permainannya dengan baik atau mereka akan ikut terbakar. Pria itu memandang scroll yang digenggamnya, kemudian beringsut mendekati Kushina.

"aku yang akan menjelaskan padamu satu per satu Kushina Uzumaki. Jadi dengarlah, karena ini adalah fakta sebenarnya dari hubunganmu dengan Minato Namikaze."ia berlutut menyamakan tinggi mereka. "2 tahun yang lalu, Sandaime memanggil Minato untuk sebuah misi. Misi yang sangat amat berbahaya dan tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Misi untuk menjinakkan Jinchuuriiki Kyuubi milik Konoha."mata Kushina melebar mendengar ini. "m-mmenjinakkanku? Apa maksudmu?!"ia berteriak kearah wajah Danzou yang tetap tanpa emosi.

"Jinchuriiki Kyuubi yang kedua, atau bisa dikatakan sebagai dirimu adalah dinilai liar dan tidak stabil. Sehingga Sandaime berpikir akan kurang baik nantinya dengan emosimu yang meledak-ledak untuk membawa bijuu ditubuhmu tanpa seseorang yang mampu mengatasi kemarahan dari chakra bijuu yang mungkin kau keluarkan saat kau marah. Dan untuk alasan yang sederhana adalah agar lebih mudah untuk mengontrol dirimu sesuai kehendak Hokage."

Dikejauhan Minato menggeram "Omong Kosong! JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA KUSHINA! DIA HANYA MAU MEMPROVOKASIMU! SANDAIME TIDAK SEBURUK ITU!"pria blonde itu hendak bergerak kearah Danzou dan pasukannya, tetapi ditahan oleh geraman Baku dan Orochimaru yang saat ini mengawasinya dengan mata ularnya. "Khu khu khu, jangan terburu-buru Yondaime.. kau mulai menjadi terlalu sentimental. Mana ketenangan khas ANBU-mu itu heh?"gumamnya mencibir.

'baru kali ini aku melihat Minato kehilangan kesabaran dan ketenangannya.'pikir Orochimaru analistis. Ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, 'ia bisa menyerang kapan saja sekarang.'

Kembali bersama Danzou, pria itu menghela napasnya dihadapan Kushina, baru kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang dipotong Minato. "Minato mendapat misi yang paling amat rendah dan amat menjijikkan untuk diingat. Ia harus selalu berada didekatmu, memastikan bahwa kau menyukainya dan menjadikanmu sebagai miliknya. Bahkan pernikahan kalian sudah merupakan bagian dari perencanaan Sandaime. Dan semua itu hanya untuk kepura-puraan, anak kecil dipelukannya itu adalah bukti kepura-puraan cintanya padamu Kushina Uzumaki. Jadi kau harus tahu itu."lanjutnya tegas.

"Minato.. tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Minato.. kau tidak mungkin melakukannya padaku."kerutan semakin dalam di dahi Kushina, tubuhnya mulai bergetar, keringat mulai muncul didahinya. "Minato.. T-ttidak mungkinkan.. tidak mungkin k-kau seperti i-itu kan?"

Brukh!

Wanita itu tergeletak kearah samping tetap dengan tubuh yang terikat kebelakang, ia menggigil, seolah kedinginan, keringat ditubuhnya tidak berhenti mengalir, ia memejamkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menekukkan lututnya kearah dada, persis seperti bentuk janin di dalam kandungan. "Minato.. M-minato, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.."ninja-ninja di sekelilingnya semakin waspada. Sedangkan Danzou melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, tetap dengan nada monoton yang sama.

"baginya, kau tak lebih seperti iblis liar yang harus dijinakkan, yang tidak boleh mengamuk dan menghancurkan Konoha dengan semua KELIARAAN yang kau miliki. Ia tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai manusia, melainkan hanya iblis berbentuk wanita yang digunakan untuk memuaskan hasrat BINATANGNYA padamu. Itu adalah suami yang kau cintai, pria busuk yang-"

"CUKUP DANZOU! CUKUP! KUSHINA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU SEPERTI ITU! KAU BUKANLAH IBLIS DIMATAKU! KUSHINA JANGAN DENGARKAN HASUTANNYA! IA SEDANG BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMPROVOKASIMU!"teriak Minato dari kejauhan. "SEMUA OMONGANNYA ADALAH SAMPAH DAN KAU TAK LAYAK MENDENGARKANNYA!"imbuhnya lagi berharap Kushina mendengarkannya dari kejauhan. Tapi sebaliknya. Wanita itu semakin tertunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"kau mengatakan bahwa aku berbohong Yondaime? Aku memiliki perkamen misi yang diberikan khusus untukmu 2 tahun yang lalu sebagai buktinya. Kau tidak perlu mangkir Minato. Kebusukan tetaplah kebusukan dan hanya orang munafik yang akan membantahnya."balas Danzou sengit. Ia mengulurkan perkamennya kearah Kushina Uzumaki yang bergetar. "kau bisa membukanya kalau kau mau. Didalamnya terdapat detail misi yang kuceritakan padamu tentang Minato.. dan keluarga palsu yang selama ini kau milik-"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"Kushina menjerit sambil meringkuk semakin dalam. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK MINATO TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

BRAKH!

Tanah mulai bergetar disekitar mereka, membuat ninja yang tadi berdiri dekat sekali dengan Kushina berikut Danzou harus melompat mundur. Retakan demi retakan, diikuti dengan tembakan chakra berwarna keorenan keudara. Kushina Uzumaki bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Rambutnya melambai dengan ganas, diikuti dengan chakra keorenan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tekanan disekitar area yang tadi diberi Barrier itu semakin besar dan besar.

'dua ekor... 3 ekor... 4 ekor.. sial! Ini terlalu berlebihan.'

GROOOOAR!

Kyuubi Kushina melambai-lambaikan ekornya. Menyabet siapa saja yang berada disekitarnya secara membabi buta. Semua ninja terpaksa menyingkir dari tempat itu, berusaha untuk menghindari amukan sang Jinchuuriiki yang tengah bertransformasi. Tapi sayang, bukan hanya ekor chakra sang Kyuubi yang muncul dari transformasi Kushina, tetapi juga rantai chakra yang menyabet membabi buta.

GROOOOOOAR!

.

.

 **Di desa Konoha No Sato**

...

Bunyi goresan kuas yang dilakukan oleh Sandaime Hokage terdengar mengisi ruangan. Dini hari, pria itu belum juga tenggelam di dalam tidurnya seperti kebanyakan orang yang berada di Konohagakure. Entah kenapa, Sandaime merasa ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya untuk tidur. Itu sebabnya pria tua itu masih asik berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan ninjutsu di ruangannya. Sibuk membuat catatan mengenai tata cara penggunaan ninjutsu elemental yang dikuasainya. Mungkin ia berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti anak cucunya akan menggunakan itu.. atau setidaknya para ninja Konoha yang nantinya memerlukan itu.

'tiga..'pikirnya puas. Disana, diujung meja terlihat 2 buah gulungan lain hasil karyanya hari ini. Semenjak pensiun ia banyak menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan dokumentasi untuk generasi muda setelahnya. Dan hari ini, ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan gulungan ninjutsu futon dan katonnya yang ketiga; 1 untuk futon dan 2 gulungan untuk katon.

"perasaan ini.."gumamnya sambil menghisap cerutunya. "Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa tapi.."

Ia melirik kearah jendela, kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

'tepat pukul 1 malam. Biwako.. kuharap persalinannya berjalan dengan baik.'

Sandaime membuka jendela-nya yang menghadap kearah bagian selatan desa. Mata tuanya yang tajam dan berpengalaman terpaku kearah sana. Entah apa yang menariknya dari arah itu selain kegelapan dan kerimbunan hutan Konoha No Sato yang tersohor sejauh mata memandang.

'kurasa hanya perasaanku.. tapi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di tempat persalinan Kushina saat ini?'pikirnya serius.

Sandaime melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Selain karena menunggu kabar berita dari persalinan Hokage ke-4, juga menunggu istrinya, Biwako Sarutobi kembali ke kediaman mereka dengan selamat.

.

 **Bersama Tim Fugaku Uchiha**

GROOOOOOOAR!

"Jinchuriiki telah bertransformasi Taichou, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"gumam salah satu ninja Uchiha clan yang berdiri di belakang Fugaku Uchiha. Saat ini mereka terpisah-pisah dengan Uchiha yang lainnya, bahkan dengan rombongan Anbu Ne dan Danzou. Sebuah hal yang telah cukup diantisipasi oleh mereka mengingat hebatnya kemungkinan kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh amukan sang jinchuriiki. Fugaku Uchiha, seperti biasa menganalisis dengan tenang.

'Kagami Uchiha kemungkinan besar akan berpihak pada Yondaime.'pikirnya serius. "dimana tim pengintai?"

Kali ini, salah satu dari elite di kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Yashiro yang menyahut. "tim pengintai mengawasi ke 12 arah mata angin. Sekaligus bersiap untuk menginformasikan jika ada pergerakan bantuan dari desa untuk Yondaime."

Fugaku mengawasi area dihadapannya. Kemudian melirik kembali kearah Uchiha yang lainnya. "pasang kembali barrier yang tadi telah rusak karena radiasi suara Kuchiyose milik Yondaime. Laksanakan!"

Empat orang ninja yang berada disana langsung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka langsung bergegas mengambil posisinya masing-masing dan dengan cekatan membuat segel tangan. Perlahan tapi pasti sinar kemerahan muncul dari keempat orang tadi, kemudian secara pasti melebar dan menyatu membentuk kubus merah yang mengelilingi area pertarungan.

'kuharap paling tidak ini dapat menunda para ANBU yang berpatroli dari merasakan chakra Kyuubi, atau setidaknya Sandaime untuk menjadi bantuan bagi Minato.'

.

 **Kembali ke pertarungan**

GROOOOOAR!

Sraph! Sraph!

Lagi dan lagi, Kyuubi ekor 4 dengan rantai Chakra itu mengamuk membabi buta. Kali ini salah satu rantainya menyabet kearah salah satu Anbu Ne yang menyerang kearahnya. Membuat orang itu terpelanting dan menabrak barrier merah yang dengan otomatis membakar apapun yang menyentuhnya.

"AHK! Tolong! GRRRRH! SAKIT SEKALI!"

"KUSHINA!"teriak Minato panik. "JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA! INI SEMUA HANYA-"

SRAPH!

Kali ini salah satu ekor Kyuubi Kushina menyabet kearah Yondaime yang berdiri hanya 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Otomatis, Yondaime menghindari itu sambil melompat kearah lainnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kongo Fusa yang dimiliki Kushina mengambil alih saat ini, membuat Kyuubi Kushina menjadi 2 kali lebih berbahaya daripada transformasi jinchuriiki lainnya yang tak memiliki kemampuan Kongo Fusa. Dari bawah tanah secara bergiliram muncul rantai rantai besar Chakra yang siap menangkap kaki Minato kapan saja.

GROOOOOAR!

Wush!

Kyuubi Kushina menghilang dalam kedipan mata. Kemudian muncul kembali didepan wajah Minato, ia mendaratkan pukulannya dengan keras kearah wajah pria itu yang disambut dengan tangkisan sebelah tangan Minato. Pria itu melompat mundur untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan Kyuubi Kushina, tetapi disitulah letak perbedaannya. Kecepatan seorang jinchuriiki dalam transformasinya benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.

. . . . . . . . . .

'c-cepat'pikir Anbu Ne pengawal Danzou ditempatnya. 'hampir merivali hiraishin tetapi lebih efisien dari penggunaan hiraishin itu sendiri. Inikah kekuatan Kyuubi No Kitsune?'

'transformasi Jincuriiki memang benar-benar mengagumkan. Kau tahu Hiruzen, kalau saja kau membiarkanku menjadikannya dibawah ROOT, aku sudah pastikan bahwa ia benar-benar akan menjadi senjata desa yang tak terkalahkan.'pikir Danzou serius. Mereka tengah berdiri memandangi pertarungan dari 2 orang shinobi kuat Konoha itu. Shinobi yang seharusnya menjadi keluarga bahagia di hari kelahiran putra mereka.

'sayangnya kau begitu menentangku Minato. Jadi rasakanlah akibatnya.'lanjut Danzou dalam hati.

. . . . . . . . . . .

'Kushina.. kecepatannya benar-benar luar biasa.'pikir Minato sambil menghindar dari serbuan rantai chakra yang menyerangnya. Hampir 10 menit ia hanya bertarung dengan cara menghindar, dan hal tersebut benar-benar pilihan yang buruk. Ia terus didesak dan sekarang sudah mulai kelelahan. Di dalam pelukannya, bayi Menma masih menangis, membuatnya tidak bisa 100% berfokus pada pertarungan.

'satu-satunya cara adalah menyadarkan Kushina. Apapun caranya.'pikir Minato mantap. Tapi belum sempat ia bergerak, Kushina langsung berlari kearahnya dan mendaratkan pukulan mautnya.

DUAKH!

Minato yang tidak siap langsung terdorong kebelakang, ia terseret oleh pukulan berlapis chakra Orange kemerahan itu.

GROOOAR!

"KUSHINA! DENGARKAN AKU! INI SEMUA HANYALAH TIPUAN. INI SEMUA HANYALAH UPAYA DANZOU UNTUK MEMECAH BELAH-"

Wush!

DUAKH!

Kyuubi Kushina kembali menghilang dalam kejapan mata dan kembali mendaratkan pukulan kearah perut Yondaime. Membuat laki-laki itu terdorong beberapa meter sebelum kembali mendaratkan tendangan kearah wajah Minato. Minato yang melihat serangan itu langsung merendahkan tubuhnya, tetapi sayangnya Kyuubi Kushina sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut sehingga ia mengarahkan cengkeramannya kearah leher Yondaime lalu melemparkannya tepat kearah tepi barrier yang menyala-nyala.

. . . . . . . . . . .

'w-wow, aku tidak pernah melihat Yondaime sampai terkena pukulan setelak itu.'pikir salah satu Anbu kagum sekaligus ngeri. 'ini berarti akan sangat berbahaya untuk melakukan kontak langsung dengannya.'

Sroooook!

Minato yang terlempar karena serangan Kyuubi Kushina mampu mendaratkan diri dengan baik, tapi sayang, gerakannya tidak lagi begitu halus sehingga membuat Menma yang berada di pelukannya berteriak menangis.

"OEEEEEE! OEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KUSHINA!"geram Minato sambil memandang kearah bayinya. Bayi blonde itu begitu rapuh, seolah-olah hanya butuh 1 cengkeraman saja akan mampu membunuhnya. Sekarang Minato tidak memiliki pilihan lainnya, ia melihat ke arah Menma beberapa kali sambil tangannya berusaha mengusap debu yang mendarat diwajah putranya akibat pertarungan. Mata biru Minato memandang sendu kearah bayi itu, kemudian kembali melirik kearah Kushina yang saat ini tengah berlari kearahnya untuk menyerang.

'kushina.. maafkan aku.'Minato melirik lagi kearah Menma, kemudian meneteskan air matanya.

GROOOOOOOAR!

Kyuubi Kushina akan mendaratkan pukulan berlapis chakranya, saat tiba-tiba Minato melemparkan Kunai kearah samping tubuh transformasi Kyuubi berekor 4 itu.

. . . . . . . . .

'apa yang dipikirkan Yondaime? Kunainya bahkan tidak mengenai sasaran.'pikir salah satu Anbu bingung.

'ia akan mati dalam beberapa saat dengan pukulan chakra seperti itu.. Yondaime, kau benar-benar bodoh.'pikir yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Fugaku, bersama pasukannya memandangi itu dengan tenang. 'Minato.. maafkan aku. Tapi desa ini sudah terlalu lama menyudutkan Uchiha.'

Di kejauhan Orochimaru yang berdiri di samping Danzou bersedekap, dan di sebelahnya Danzou sendiri sudah beberapa kali melirik kearah bungkusan hitam berisi bubuk yang entah apa itu dan meremasnya beberapa kali. Mereka berdua kelihatan gelisah.

'kau akhirnya melakukannya Yondaime.. mari kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan.'

. . . . . . . . . . .

'maafkan aku Kushina...'pikir Minato sedih. "RASENGAN!"

BRAAAAAKH!

Bola pijar berwarna biru itu menghantam punggung Kyuubi Kushina, mendorongnya sampai ke tanah bahkan sampai menggempur tanah dan bebatuan disekitarnya hingga menciptakan lubang. Sinar dari bola chakra itu sendiri menyinar keseluruh penjuru hutan yang di pasangi barrier itu. Membutakan mata orang-orang yang melihatnya bahkan tidak perduli mereka ninja selevel kage, jonin, atau Anbu sekalipun, mereka perlu mengakui bahwa jutsu yang dikeluarkan Yondaime kali ini berbeda dari rasengan biasanya.

"RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Dan saat itulah, saat sinar chakra itu meledak, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage menangis terisak ditengah jutsunya.

. . . . . . . . . .

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kyuubi Kushina berteriak kencang saat Yondaime menghantamkan jutsunya. Tepat setelah itu semuanya menjadi hening. Wanita berambut merah itu menjadi tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Minato Namikaze masih tertunduk di area lingkaran tempatnya tadi menghantamkan jutsunya kearah Kyuubi Kushina. Pria itu tertunduk, ekspresinya tak terbaca karena terhalangi oleh bang rambutnya. Semua Anbu yang berada disana bersiap siaga, mengingat aura buruk yang tengah mengelilingi tempat itu; aura membunuh Yondaime yang pekat.

Clap! Clap!

Danzou memecah keheningan dengan bertepuk tangan, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "kau melakukannya. Pada akhirnya, seperti apapun bukankah kau tetap akan kembali menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya? Bagian darimu yang tak pernah kau ekspos kepada siapapun tapi kuketahui."pria itu menyeringai mencibir. "kau tetaplah pembunuh. Kau adalah monster, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Suasana begitu hening, bahkan kalau seseorang bernapas pun rasanya bisa terdengar.

"itulah kenapa aku ingin merekrutmu dari dulu. Untuk memastikan bahwa kau dapat melampiaskan sisi ini, sisi lain dari dirimu sendiri.. tapi dengan bodohnya kau menolaknya. Dengan semua tetek bengek omong kosong kasih sayangmu itu."tuntas Danzou tegas. Barrier masih terpasang disekeliling mereka, Minato yang menyadari ini tetap tenang dalam posisinya. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, Yondaime hokage seperti telah sedikit berubah, diamnya begitu.. mengerikan.

Bayi Menma masih berteriak-teriak dalam gendongannya, terlihat gelisah dengan keadaan. Minato memeluk bayinya itu dengan pelukan lembut yang protektif, perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum dingin dan memandang Danzou dan pasukannya dengan pandangan paling mengerikan yang bisa dialami orang yang masih hidup.

"kau menginginkan sisi monsterku bukankah begitu? Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. _Sisi terliar dari seorang Yondaime Hokage.."_ gumam Minato dengan suara horor, wajahnya tidak lagi tampan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan sebelah matanya berubah menjadi hitam kelam dengan pupil kuning menyala. Sebelah bagian dari wajahnya seperti ditumbuhi topeng dengan corak hitam garis yang menutupi pipinya. Gigi pria blonde itu memanjang, meruncing seperti gigi hewan buas hutan kematian itu sendiri.

"HAHAHA! Kau akan merasakan apa itu yang namanya sakit.."gumamnya dengan mata liar memandang kearah pasukan Danzou.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"bunuh dia!"gumam Danzou serius. Tapi Minato membalasnya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak, walaupun pasukan Root-nya sudah berlari kearah pria itu, tetap saja pria itu tidak panik.

"Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"bisik ke lima orang Anbu sambil menyemburkan bola api sebesar 3 meter dari masing-masing orang. Serangan itu seperti siap untuk membakar apa saja yang dilewatinya, atau paling tidak memanggang apapun yang terkena oleh jutsu itu.

'pasti kena. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang lolos dari jutsu itu.'pikir para Anbu yakin.

Wush!

Semua mata terbelalak, memandang Minato yang melompat keudara, melakukan handseal sebelah tangan dengan cepat, bersiap untuk menyemburkan api. Ia sekarang mengambang, masih diudara, tepat diatas para Anbu yang menyerangnya tadi. Seolah-olah mereka tengah mencoba untuk mengalahkan pihak yang sama.

"Katon Goukakyou No Jutsu!"bisik Minato serupa, masih dengan style liarnya. Bola apinya yang terbesar diantara semuanya. Mungkin 3 kali lebih besar daripada bola api para Anbu itu.

'ini...'pikir para Anbu shock.

"MINGGIR!"gumam salah satu Anbu mengingatkan.

GLEDOOOOOOOOM!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Orochimaru saat ini berdiri dengan pose lebih santainya. Selepas pertarungan sengitnya tadi, setidaknya ini bisa dihitung sebagai waktu rehat sebentar. Mata ularnya memandang kearah barrier, ya. Saat ini Orochimaru berada diluar barrier, dekat dengan para ninja Uchiha yang membuat kekkai.

'getaran ini... sial.'

"MINGGIR!"

Setelah berteriak mengingatkan dua ninja Uchiha yang menjaga barrier didekatnya, mereka melompat menjauh, menyebabkan barrier pecah dan jutsu api berukuran sangat besar mencuat keluar dari sisi barrier yang pecah. Jutsu itu menghantam pepohonan disekitar mereka, menghancurkan bebatuan besar yang ada disana dan menciptakan jalur diatanh ketika melewatinya.

GLEDOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kabut mengisi wilayah itu sementara waktu, diikuti dengan bau terbakar yang memenuhi udara. Semua pasukan yang ada malam itu terpecah belah, mereka tersebar dimana-mana dan terlihat tidak lagi terorganisir dalam melakukan penyelamatan diri. Intinya, mereka bisa menyelamatkan diri kemanapun, asalkan mereka selamat. Perlahan-lahan sisi barrier yang lain mulai menghilang, menyisahkan area bebatuan tengah hutan yang kosong tanpa kubus merah pelindung area.

'dimana dia..'pikir Danzou serius. Ia menyebarkan chakranya berusaha menyensor, tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. "Terai!"

Salah seorang Anbu yang berdiri didekatnya memfokuskan diri. Pria itu membuat seal ram sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya.

'dimana dia.. keberadaan Minato tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh desa.'pikirnya sambil ikut menyensor, dan masih tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"disana!"ucapan salah satu Anbunya menyadarkan Danzou. Mereka menunggu sampai debu-debu berjatuhan, kemudian menyipitkan mata. Benar-benar tidak terduga, sebab keberadaan Minato hanya sekitar 20 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pria itu tengah berdiri, bersedekap dan tidak lagi menggendong bayinya. Tak jauh dari pria itu, seorang pria lain berdiri, rambutnya dikibarkan oleh angin, menampakkan topeng yang dikenakannya, di dalam pelukannya, bayi Menma bergerak-gerak gelisah.

'anak itu.'batin Danzou serius. 'bagaimana aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya padahal dia masihlah seorang bocah?'

Seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Danzou Minato kembali tertawa, tawa horor yang sama yang mampu membuat orang merinding.

"KARENA DIA BERSAMAKU DANZOU! DAN AKAN KUPASTIKAN HARI INI PARA PENGHIANAT AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!"teriaknya diikuti dengan ledakan chakra hitam. Minato yang saat ini berdiri di dekat bebatuan itu bukanlah lagi Minato yang dikenal orang-orang. Kedua matanya sudah sepenuhnya hitam, dengan iris berwarna kuning menyala yang terlihat kelaparan.

"Shurikken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"teriak Minato sambil melempar kunai Hiraishinnya.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Disisi para Uchiha dan Orochimaru**

"Taichou.. aku merasakan chakranya sama seperti chakra kita."Uchiha Yashiro melapor kepada Fugaku yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya. "apa ia salah satu pembelot?"

Fugaku hanya memandang kedepan, lebih memfokuskan diri kepada Minato yang tengah menjadi liar. "fokuskan diri kedepan!"

'chakra ini..'pikirnya tenang.

Sedangkan Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya saat merasakan chakra dari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia tertawa kecil, tawa seperti maniak yang lucunya hanya dia sendiri yang mampu tertawa dalam kondisi seperti saat itu.

'Uchiha Naruto.. akhirnya kau datang juga.'

 **Tbc**

 **Review ok?**


	23. Chapter 23 (Kematian Yondaime)

YO, kembali lagi. aku minta maaf karena update yg lama. terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan. dan untuk para reader yg mereview, aku benar2 mengapresiasi. itu adalah salah satu alasan aku terus melanjutkan fic ini. semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Chapter 23

 **Ookami No Konoha**

 **.**

 _Beberapa waktu sebelumnya._

 _Minato mengeraskan rahangnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya setelah ini. Bayi Menma sudah pasti akan membuat posisinya terus terdesak, dan membunuhnya adalah tidak mungkin. Namun untuk menghukum para penghianat itu, itu soal yang lain. Ia benar-benar butuh seorang sekutu, sekutu yang dapat dipercaya untuk mengawal keluarganya._

' _Anbu mana yang harus kupercaya?'pikirnya kesal. Ia membuat list beberapa Anbu yang cukup dikenalnya karena beberapa hal, Anbu Karasu, Anbu Inu dan Anbu..._

 _Ookami._

' _aku benar-benar berharap akan ada satu keajaiban lagi. Seperti saat sebelumnya,'pikirnya mengenang waktu-waktu sempit saat ruang persalinan akan diledakkan dan Anbu bertopeng serigala itu muncul. 'Meski ia Uchiha kelihatannya Anbu Ookami sama sekali tidak berpihak pada mereka..'ia menghela napas berat, kembali berdoa dalam hati._

' _dan Kushina menyukainya. Walau ia tidak biasanya menyukai seorang Uchiha..'pikir Minato sedih. Wajah pria itu sudah mulai bertransformasi, matanya mulai menjadi gelap dan irisnya berubah, perlahan-lahan giginya mulai memanjang, persis seperti gigi macan tutul._

' _perasaan ini.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.'pikir Minato kalut. Transformasi itu mulai memakan kesadarannya, digantikan dengan keliaran yang sulit dikendalikan._

 _GRRRRRR!_

' _Naruto Uchiha... dimana kau sebenarnya.. Aku..'saat kegilaan benar-benar mulai merambati dirinya, ia merasakan sesuatu, dari arah belakangnya muncul aliran chakra seseorang yang sangat familiar.. chakra dingin beraura biru gelap yang kental.._

" _ **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**_

 _Teriakan itu menyadarkan sang Yondaime, kali ini ia bergerak gesit seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Kage. Matanya tajam memandang kearah sisi barrier di belakang tubuhnya tadi, sambil memeluk Menma sekadarnya agar anak itu tidak terjatuh._

" _ **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**_

' _kuharap ini berhasil.'pikirnya sebelum mendarat dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang dimiliknya._

 _GLEDOOOOOOOM!_

 _. . . . . . . . . . ._

 _GRRRR!_

 _Debu mengepul dimana-dimana membuat jarak pandang menjadi sulit, tetapi itu bukan masalah, Minato tidaklah terpengaruh dengan itu, sedangkan bayi Menma sudah hampir terjatuh dari gendongannya, cengkraman pria itu mengendur pada bayinya, berganti pada cengkraman kuat pada senjatanya._

 _Swush!_

 _Siluat hitam menangkap bayi Menma sebelum bayi itu terjatuh. Menampilkan sosok pria berambut hitam dengan topeng berbentuk serigala, mata orang itu menyala dalam kegelapan malam, membuat suasana menjadi bertambah angker dipadukan dengan mata kuning vertikal Yondaime._

" _kau datang.. terima kasih."Gumam Minato tak bernada. Pria itu memakukan pandangannya kedepan, seolah-olah tidak ada seseorang didekatnya sama sekali._

 _Anbu Ookami dibelakangnya mengangguk, dan bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya ketika memposisikan diri untuk menangkap bayi Menma. Pria itu menggendong bayi dipelukannya dengan gendongan yang sedikit agak mengkhawatirkan, walau mesti diakui bahwa bayi Menma tetap aman._

" _aku telah berjanji untuk menjaga Kushina-san dan bayi anda Yondaime."gumamnya singkat. Mereka sama-sama memandang kearah depan, sedangkan asap mulai menipis._

" _ **kalau begitu berjanjilah lagi. Jaga mereka untukku."**_ _gumam Yondaime sambil memandang liar kedepan. Ia tertawa horor, memandangi Danzou yang kelihatan kebingungan._

 **"** _ **HAHAHA! KARENA DIA BERSAMAKU DANZOU! DAN AKAN KUPASTIKAN HARI INI PARA PENGHIANAT AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!"** teriak Minato diikuti dengan ledakan chakra hitam. Ia yang saat ini berdiri di dekat bebatuan itu bukanlah lagi Minato yang dikenal orang-orang. Kedua matanya sudah sepenuhnya hitam, dengan iris berwarna kuning menyala yang terlihat kelaparan._

" _Shurikken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"teriak Minato sambil melempar kunai Hiraishinnya._

.

Kunai cabang tiga itu tersebar disegala penjuru. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Minato Namikaze aka Yondaime Hokage tertawa liar sambil menebas tubuh Anbu-Anbu yang sekarang berusaha menyerangnya. Pemandangan itu benar-benar seperti perang sungguhan. Pembantaian, mayat, potongan tubuh dan organ dimana-mana. Dan diatas itu semua sang Yondaime Hokage malah menunjukkan tawa semangatnya. Ia menghilang, kemudian muncul dan mengeliminasi tiap Anbu yang muncul dihadapannya.

Trank!

Salah satu Anbu mencoba menebas tubuhnya, sesuatu yang ditahan oleh Yondaime hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Pria itu menghilang, dan sekejab berikutnya muncul di belakang Anbu tadi sambil menusukkan kunainya.

Crash!

 **"HAHAHA! MANA ANBU YANG KAU BANGGAKAN DANZOU! KELUARKAN SEMUA! HIBUR AKU DENGAN SESUATU YANG BUKAN SAMPAH!"**

 **"Katon : Karyuu Endan!"**

Naga api sebesar 2 meter itu menyerbu kearah Yondaime. Pria itu hanya menyambut serangan itu dengan seringai, kemudian ia kembali menghilang ke sisi kunai lainnya sambil mengayunkan kunai hiraishin dalam genggamannya untuk menebas tangan Anbu yang tadi menyerangnya.

"GRRRRR! AKH! Sakit Sekali!"

Pria tadi sedang melolong kesakitan, sebelah tangannya dipotong oleh Yondaime; mata vertikal kuning itu memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin yang sangat menakutkan.

"kau berutang nyawa ANBU-ANBU ku yang kau bunuh."ujar Yondaime dingin. "akan kupastikan pembalasan terbaik untuk keloyalan mereka."

Sriiing!

Dari arah lain muncul lagi serbuan Shurikken. Yondaime hanya melompat ringan menghindari serangan senjata-senjata itu kearahnya.

"hanya itu yang kau dapat dari ROOT?"ia mencibir. Kemudian menyeringai, "akan kuperlihatkan kenapa Iwagakure menghindariku di Perang Dunia ke-3."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, seperti sebelumnya, Yondaime menghilang, kemudian masih dengan wajah liarnya ia muncul di belakang pria tadi, bersiap melakukan pukulan kearah punggung pria itu.

BUKH!

Pukulan itu memang keras, itu terlihat dari bagaimana Anbu itu terdorong kebelakang karena serangan yang dilancarkan Yondaime. Meski begitu, Tidak semudah itu menjatuhkan seorang Anbu yang terlatih, apalagi lawan Yondaime ini bertubuh besar tinggi melebihi ukuran tubuh Yondaime itu sendiri. Pria itu menahan pukulanya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian dengan cekatan menyapukan kakinya kearah lutut pria blonde itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anda lolos Yondaime."gumamnya keras. "dan inilah spesialisku, taijutsu."

Yondaime menarik tangannya, kemudian dengan sigap menyapukan tumit kakinya ke belakang tubuh sang Anbu, ia menariknya dengan cepat, membuat keseimbangan tubuh Anbu tadi menjadi agak oleng.

"Taijutsu, 4.0.. siapa yang tidak mengenalmu Tora?"gumam Yondaime sinis. "tapi perlu 100 tahun lagi untuk membunuhku dengan 1 spesialis saja."

Minato membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, meloloskan diri dari sentuhan tangan Anbu Tora dan saat berada tepat di depan dadanya, sebuah bola pijar muncul ditelapak tangannya. Menghujam kearah jantung pria itu.

" **Rasengan!"**

Hampir sama dengan kejadian yang dialami Kushina Uzumaki, walau kali ini Yondaime kelihatan lebih bernafsu daripada sebelumnya. Ia terus merongrong dada pria itu dengan jutsunya. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian telapak tangannya akhirnya menembus kearah tubuh si Anbu.

"AKHHHHHHHHHh!"

Cipratan darah menghiasi wajah Minato, membuatnya bertambah seram dibanding sebelumnya.

 **"HAHAHA! NIKMATILAH BUAH DARI PENGHIANATANMU SENDIRI!"** gumamnya berapi-api.

 **"MANA LAGI ANBUMU DANZOU! DATANGLAH PADAKU!"** teriaknya sambil menghilang dan menyerbu pasukan yang lain.

. . . . . . . . . .

'caranya bertarung masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan cenderung lebih liar.'analisis Danzou serius. Mata milik keturunan Shimura itu terus memperhatikan detail pertarungan tidak imbang antara punggawa anbu-nya dengan Yondaime hokage. Pria itu bagaikan kilat yang cepat dan berbahaya, yang menyerang ke segala penjuru arah.

'kalau begini terus bisa-bisa-'

Sriiing!

6 buah kunai mengarah kearahnya, Danzou yang melihat itu langsung melebarkan mata, dan melompat ke belakang. Namun disitulah masalahnya, Yondaime muncul sambil menebaskan kunai cabang tiga di tangannya, siap memotong leher Danzou dengan sadis.

Trang!

'Yondaime.. sial kau.'rutuk Danzou dalam hati. Pria itu memandang Yondaime keras. "tidak semudah itu untuk membunuhku Yondaime."

Dengan kemampuan yang didapatnya selama hidup, Danzou mengayunkan kunainya kedepan, mendorong kunai hiraishin itu untuk menjauh dari wajahnya, lalu dengan tenang berkayang dan menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kilat api berbentuk anak panah muncul dari belakangnya sebagai jutsu dari salah satu anbu.

Tap! Tap!

Rambut blonde Minato berkibar seiring dengan gerakannya dalam menghindari anak panah itu. Melompat-lompat hingga menyisahkan bekas tumbukan anak panah di tanah yang hancur akibat jutsu api buatan salah satu Anbu Ne yang menyerangnya. Pria itu melemparkan kunainya kedepan, kemudian kembali menghilang dalam kejapan mata.

Ctrash!

"akh- aku.-"

Darah kembali berciprat mengenai jubah putih Yondaime. Pria itu memandang korbannya dengan tatapan liar yang dingin.

"kau sebenarnya berbakat. Tapi bakatmu, kau memakainya dengan bodoh. Dengan percuma.. jadi itulah matimu, mati yang juga percuma."ia berjalan, mengeluarkan dua kunai dan memegangnya masing-masing 1 di tangan kanan dan kiri. Suara desing ringan terdengar dari goresan kunai itu. Bagaikan monster psikopat, minato memandang lawan dihadapannya dengan pandangan serius.

" **aku memberikan kesempatan bagi kalian yang berbakat untuk kembali padaku dan konoha. Seperti kau, mokuton, sharingan.., aburame, byakugan.. kembangkan kemampuan kalian bagi desa dibawah perintahku. Maka akan kubiarkan kalian hidup."** gumam Minato penuh penekanan.

Sriing! Sriiing! Sriiiiing!

Suara itu terus terdengar seiring dengan melangkahnya Minato ke samping, ia memandang lawan-lawan nya dengan tatapan monster yang menakutkan.

" **kau mendengarnya bukan.. aku menerima kalian.. ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian. Jika tidak maka.. terpaksa akan ada pembantaian malam ini. Kalian pasti tidak menginginkannya kan?"**

"KAU TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEORANG MONSTER BERWAJAH MENARIK YONDAIME, DAN AKU, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK AKAN MENYESAL MENYERANGMU MALAM INI. SERANG!"

1 peleton Anbu itu langsung menyerbu ke depan, menggunakan tanto masing-masing membuat sabetan kearah Yondaime yang langsung menghilang detik demi detik untuk mengeliminasi lawannya.

Trank!

" **pilihan yang benar-benar salah.."** gumamnya sambil menahan salah satu tanto yang diarahkan untuk menebas kearahnya. **"seekor tikus yang berusaha untuk membunuh harimau. Kau akan tahu kenapa orang-orang takut pada harimau itu."**

Minato dengan lancar melompat ke udara, bersalto lalu melemparkan masing-masing 5 buah shuriken di tangannya. Anbu yang melihat ini menghindar dengan cara bershunshin ke tempat lain, tetapi beberapa dengan kukuh menangkisnya agar tidak mengenai tubuh. Mereka bersiap menyerang Yondaime dengan kuda-kuda baru.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN KAMI BIARKAN LOLOS YONDAIME!"

Minato tertawa horor. **"sampaikan salamku pada shinigami sama nantinya.. AH! BETAPA MUDAHNYA INI!"** ia mulai berteriak kesetanan lagi. Minato, aka Yondaime melompat keudara, masih dengan cara salto, dan menarik benang chakra yang tadi di lilitkannya pada shuriken sebelum di lempar.

" **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu!"**

"ap-T-TIIDAAAAAAAAK!"gumam Horor para Anbu saat melihat bola api sebesar 5 meter mengarah kearah mereka yang sekarang sedang terikat tak berdaya.

DOOOOOOOM!

.

Bersama para Uchiha

"Taichou.. kelihatannya ini tidak berjalan dengan baik."gumam Uchiha Teka sambil menyentuh bahu Fugaku Uchiha. Sementara pria yang diajak berbicara hanya memandangi pertarungan dihadapan mereka itu dengan pandangan menyipit.

"kita masih memiliki kartu as. Dan lagi belum ada yang menggunakan busur panah untuk menyerang. Kurasa sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap."

Dikejauhan ia melihat kearah Orochimaru dan Danzou yang tengah berbincang.

'kuharap apapun yang kau rencanakan akan berhasil Orochimaru.'batinnya tenang.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan

"kau benar-benar liar Yondaime.. ah aku tidak menyangka ini benar-benar Yondaime Konoha No Sato yang tengah berhadapan denganku."gumam Orochimaru sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia bersedekap ringan, matanya tak lepas memandangi Yondaime yang membunuh lawannya tanpa peduli lagi rasa kemanusiaan.

Trank!

Salah satu pasukan Uchiha menyerang kearahnya, menyabetkan kunai di bahu Yondaime. Hal itu gagal, dan berakhir dengan Yondaime yang mematahkan lengan Uchiha itu dan menggigit lehernya untuk kemudian di putar kearah berlawanan.

"AKHH! KAU MONST-"

Ninja tadi mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis, posisi tangan yang patah dan leher yang juga patah. Darah menetes dari mulut Yondaime. Ia memandang kearah Orochimaru dengan pandangan tak terkendali.

" **HAHAHA! MAJU! MAJU KAU!"**

Orochimaru menghembuskan napasnya lembut. "sayang sekali, waktu bermain sudah selesai Yondaime. Benar-benar disayangkan."Orochimaru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis, ia membuat seal dengan cepat, kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke arah tanah.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU : EDO TENSEI!"

" **Kau.. Bagaimana ini mungkin?! Ini tidak mungkin Orochimaru.."**

Sroook!

Sebuah peti keluar dari dalam tanah. Kemudian keluarlah sesosok manusia bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan armor merahnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai di belakang tubuh, melambai searah dengan arah angin. Mata orang itu sepenuhnya gelap, sementara orang-orang yang berada disekitar sana memandang ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sho-Shodai-s-ssama.."

Orochimaru yang melihat ini menyeringai, menikmati reaksi dari Yondaime Hokage yang seperti sedikit muncul kewarasannya.

"k-kau.."

Orochimaru tertawa. "khu khu khu. Selamat datang jenius. Kau akan menyukai ini Yondaime."dari kantung ninjanya Orochimaru mengeluarkan kunai bergantung fuinjutsu. Ia meletakkannya di dalam kepala Shodaime, dan dan dengan sigap melompat ke samping area pertarungan.

"SELAMAT BETARUNG."

.

 **"Mokuton : Daijurin No Jutsu!"**

Lengan Shodaime secara langsung memanjang, mengarah kearah Yondaime yang langsung menghilang menggunakan shunshinnya. Pria itu kembali muncul dan menghilang, menghindari lengan-lengan yang berusaha menangkapnya.

"teruslah berlari Yondaime!"teriak Orochimaru dari samping pertarungan. 'ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik..'batinnya sambil mengamati pergerakan Yondaime. Pria itu mengeluarkan kunai lain dari kantung ninjanya, kemudian melemparkan benda itu kedepan.

 **"Shuriken kage bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Shodaime menghindarinya dengan cara melompat keudara. Kemudian dengan cepat membuat seal baru, sebelum ia mendarat, tangan-tangan lain muncul di sekitar areal pertarungan, berkejaran dalam menangkap pergerakan Yondaime.

 **"Mokuton : Hotei No Jutsu!"**

Tangan-tangan besar itu berhasil menangkap Yondaime. Pria itu gagal bergerak karena tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh lengan-lengan kayu itu. Orochimaru yang memandang ini melebarkan matanya, sedikit terkejut tetapi tetap merasa aneh. "apa kau benar-benar secepat ini kalah Yondaime?"gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Shodaime melangkah maju, berlari dan siap untuk mendaratkan pukulannya di dada Minato Namikaze, saat tiba-tiba dari belakang punggungnya seseorang bersurai kuning muncul. Meninju punggungnya dengan bola chakra spiral biru yang berpijar.

 **"Rasengan!"**

DOOOOOOM!

Tanah di areal itu terangkat, Yondaime terus menekankan jutsunya ke punggung shodaime sampai tanah terus tergerus hingga kedalaman 30 cm. Jutsu itu berakhir sesaat setelah punggung shodaime berlubang. Minato yang mengetahui lawannya tidak lagi bergerak menghentikan jutsunya. Ia melirik kearah Orochimaru yang memandanginya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

" **licik sekali. Benar-benar seperti dirimu, ular. Yang memanfaatkan leluhurnya sendiri untuk kepentingannya. Walau bagaimanapun, jutsu ini tentulah memiliki kekurangannya sendiri."** gumam Yondaime sambil melangkah keluar dari lubang itu. Ia memandang Orochimaru sinis. **"sebentar lagi giliranmu Orochimaru.. kau- uhuk!"**

 **Crash!**

Dari belakang tubuh Yondaime muncul Shodaime yang menusukkan kunainya kearah dada atas pria blonde itu. Membuatnya sejenak berhenti dan memuntahkan darah segar. Di lain pihak Orochimaru tertawa kecil. "dan mari kita tebak, kau tidak tahu apa kekurangannya Yondaime."ia berjalan kearah depan, tempat Yondaime terpaku karena kunai yang di tusukkan oleh shodaime.

"Sensei-ku tak akan memberikan rahasia jutsu mengerikan ini padamu. Karena apa? Karena kau begitu.. penurut. Tak lebih dari seorang anjing Konoha yang terus menerus menghamba pada aturan bodoh yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

" **Kau.. Orochimaru.."**

Orochimaru memandang kearah Shodaime edo tensei yang berdiri di belakang Yondaime. Ia mengangkat tangannya membentuk segel ram sebelah tangan. "tak kusangka aku hanya akan membutuhkan bantuan shodaime dalam waktu yang begitu... singkat. Benar-benar memalukan."decaknya sambil menghilangkan edo tensei sang hokage pertama. Angin menerbangkan sisa tubuh pria bermarga senju itu, menyisahkan Yondaime yang jatuh berlutut menahan sakit.

"kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Meninggalkan desa konyol ini dan memulai mempelajari segala hal. Keabadian.. semua jutsu. Tidakkah kau tertarik?"Orochimaru menyentuh bahu Minato pelan. "kau dan aku. Tidak ada lagi terikat dengan Konoha. Dan kita bisa melakukan apa yang kita mau."

" **grrr..."** tubuh Minato bergetar. Ia seperti tengah menahan sesuatu yang bergerak di dada-nya. **"tawaran yang begitu menarik Orochimaru.."**

Orochimaru mengerenyitkan kening saat dirasakannya tubuh Minato semakin bergetar. Namun, pria itu tetap menunduk, walau untuk sementara waktu Orochimaru benar-benar ingin melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu.

"itu memang menarik. Hanya saja.."ucapan sang sannin ular menggantung. Matanya tiba-tiba menyipit, "apapun yang kau usahakan untuk lakukan.. itu benar-benar akan gagal Yondaime. Percayalah, tidak ada gunanya lagi melawan. Atau kau akan-"

" **akan membunuhmu.. SANIN.."**

" **KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!"**

 **. . . . . . . . .**

 **Di luar area pertarungan**

 **Bersama Anbu Karasu**

.

Deg!

Pria bertopeng gagak yang tengah duduk di atas salah satu dahan pohon itu membuka matanya. Matanya otomatis melirik kearah pusat desa. Dan secara tiba-tiba semua suasana yang sebelumnya tenang perlahan berubah, diikuti dengan burung-burung yang bergerak menjauh kearah luar desa. Sayup-sayup suara teriakan terdengar dibawa angin. Teriakan memekik, yang terdengar memilukan di telinganya. Secara otomatis sharingannya aktif. Pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tidak lagi bersikap santai seperti sebelumnya.

Tap!

Ia melompat ke udara, mendarat di dahan tertinggi. Tangannya dibuka dan telapaknya diarahkan kearah langit, seperti menunggu sesuatu untuk terjatuh. Dan benar, perlahan-lahan bulu hitam mirip bulu gagak berjatuhan dari arah langit. Seolah tertiup angin sampai ke areal garis luar pertahanan desa. Wajahnya otomatis mengeras dibalik topeng.

"sial. Jutsu ini.. apa yang kau lakukan kali ini Danzou.."gumamnya kesal. Tangannya menggenggam erat bulu tadi, dan perlahan-lahan api mulai membakar bulu hitam itu.

"tidak bisakah kau membiarkan desa tenang sebentar saja?!"gerutunya sambil berlari kearah tengah desa. Kecepatannya begitu tinggi, dan sesekali muncul kepulan asap pertanda sang Anbu melakukan sunshin demi shunshin untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

'kuharap aku tidak terlambat.. semoga..'

. . . . . . . . .

 **Kembali ke areal pertarungan**

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK"

Tchrash!

Crash!

Suara mengaduh diikuti dengan berjatuhannya orang-orang terdengar memenuhi areal itu. Suara mengerikan membelah malam yang sarat akan rasa sakit luar biasa. Ditempatnya duduk berlutut Yondaime terus membuka mulutnya, menyemburkan senbon-senbon itu ke udara. Tak ada lagi target, ia menyerang kearah seluruh areal secara langsung.

"Tolong-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAKh!"

"LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- AKH!"

Ribuan senbon berbentuk bulu gagak meluncur dari mulut Yondaime. Hujan senbon meluncur ke segala arah, menghujam ke semua tubuh Anbu yang berada disana. Meski dalam waktu singkat, Yondaime telah berhasil membunuh hampir semua orang yang berada disana. Tak ada yang dapat melawan, mereka hanya dapat menghindari hujan senbon itu jika ingin tetap hidup.

Jrash!

Jrash!

"TOLOOOOOOOONG!..-Jrash!"teriakan itu mendominasi wilayah pertarungan. Seiring dengan berjatuhannya lawan-lawan Minato yang bertaburan darah di tanah. Tak ada yang mampu melawannya, mengingat bentuk serangan ini berupa hujan senbon dan bukannya serangan frontal dari arah depan atau 12 arah mata angin.

"TAICHOU LARI!"

Bahkan sampai beberapa Uchiha harus melarikan diri guna memastikan keselamatan dirinya yang tentu saja sia-sia. Udara malam itu benar-benar mendukung jutsu Yondaime Hokage. Berupa angin lembab yang meniupkan semua senbon ke segala penjuru.

'Menma..'bersama dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dipikiran Yondaime Konoha. 'maafkan aku..'

. . . . . . . . .

Naruto langsung melompat menghindari serbuan senbon-senbon itu. Di gendongannya Menma menangis, sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bayi itu terlihat benar-benar histeris, walau ia belum bisa berkata-kata tapi dari gerakan tubuh dan tangisannya Naruto tahu, pasti ada yang tidak beres disini.

"diamlah. Jangan membuatku semakin kerepotan."gumamnya panik. Suasana benar-benar tidak menolong, Naruto yang panik harus dengan lincah menghindari senbon-senbon gagak itu sambil menggendong Menma, belum lagi dengan struktur wilayah yang penuh bebatuan runcing. Semuanya benar-benar semrawut, belum termasuk dengan nyawa para ninja yang berserakan. Di kejauhan, Nezumi orang pertama yang dilihatnya memberikan lambaian. Pria itu berlindung di balik tembok tanah melengkung yang dibuat menggunakan jutsu doton yang dimilikinya.

"OEEEEEEEE! OEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"bersabarlah.."gumamnya sambil menggeram. Dengan beberapa usaha akhirnya Naruto dapat mencapai tempat perlindungan itu. Tangisan bayi Menma masih terus bergema di udara.0

"Kau bisa meninggalkan bayi itu disini. Atau kau akan mati bersama bayi itu. Pikirkanlah."gumam Nezumi kesal. "kau disini untuk misi, bukan untuk mengasuh bayi Yondaime, Ookami."

"OEEEEEEEEE! OEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto menggendong Menma dengan tangan bergetar. Ia kebingungan, bagaimana ia harus menenangkan bayi itu?

"AKH!"

Satu lagi jeritan dari arah luar. Sementara bayi Menma ikut-ikutan menjerit; bersahut-sahutan untuk hal yang berbeda. Entah bagaimana caranya dalam sesaat bayi Menma sudah berada dalam pelukan ANBU Nezumi, pria itu siap untuk melemparkannya keluar dari tembok tanah perlindungan mereka.

"JANGAN!"teriak Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar. "kau tidak boleh melakukannya."ia kembali menarik bayi blonde itu ke pelukannya.

"KAU INGIN MELAWANKU DAN MATI DEMI BAYI INI?!"teriakan Nezumi benar-benar sama gaduhnya dengan teriakan melolong penuh kesakitan di luar sana. "KAU TAHU TUGASMU! KITA HARUS MENGELIMINASI YONDAIME SECEPATNYA SETELAH INI! BERPIKIRLAH OOKAMI!"

"beri aku sedikit waktu."Naruto memutar kepalanya mencari cara agar mereka semua bisa selamat melewati ini. 'Menma.. Gaki.. apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang membuatmu terus membuat kegaduhan? Pikir Naruto, Pikir.. seorang bayi, sebuah keluarga, ayah.. ibu.. anak.. apa yang kurang? Apa yang diinginkannya?!'

"OEEEE! OEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"PERSETAN BAYI ITU! LEMPAR SAJA ATAU AKU AKAN SEKALIAN MELEMPARMU OOKAMI! DIA MAU IBUNYA! BIAR DIA BERSAMA IBUNYA DILUAR SANA!"

Deg!

'ibunya...'

Wajah wanita berambut pirang dengan mata hijau lumut berikut kacamatanya terbersit di kepalanya. Wanita berpakaian pendeta yang tersenyum kearahnya. Wanita yang sama yang membesarkannya. Wanita itu..0

'ibu...'

Sharingan Naruto otomatis aktif, ia menyapu pandangannya dan tersadar bahwa jaraknya dengan tempat Kushina Uzumaki terbaring hanyalah beberapa meter jauhnya. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia langsung membuat clone, meninggalkan putra Yondaime bersama clonenya. Dirinya sendiri berangkat kedepan, menghindari serbuan senbon-senbon itu untuk mencapai posisi wanita berambut merah yang tertelungkup di tanah. Beberapa senbon bulu gagak itu terlihat menancap di lengan dan kakinya, wanita itu dalam kondisi yang juga tidak terlalu baik.

'bertahanlah.'

Trash!

Untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini Naruto mengangkatnya, menggendong wanita itu di atas punggungnya dan berlari. Beberapa senbon menancap dibahunya, membuat ia sedikit terhuyung walau masih bisa bergerak dengan cukup cepat kearah tempat perlindungan mereka.

Tap!

Trash!

'sial.. sedikit lagi..'satu lagi senbon mendarat di dekatnya, menyerempet topengnya baru kemudian menusuk bahu kanannya. Di punggung sebelah kirinya kushina juga tertusuk di beberapa bagian. 'bertahanlah.. Kushina-san.'

Tembok tanah itu cukup mudah dicapai, walau harganya juga cukup sebanding. Naruto langsung menurunkan Kushina Uzumaki dari bahunya, kemudian menghilangkan clonenya. Sekarang lengkaplah, putra Yondaime, berbaring di sebelah ibunya. Akaichisio No Habanero. Orang yang berjasa bagi Konoha. Orang yang cantik. Orang yang menjadi pendamping Yondaime. Dan orang yang..

"kau bodoh atau apa?! Lihat dirimu!"tunjuk Nezumi mencemooh. "terluka karena menyelamatkan keluarga musuh?! Kau benar-benar penuh omong kosong Ookami. Kau benar-benar-"

Mata sharingan tiga tomoe itu menyorot kearahnya tajam. Menguarkan aura intimidatif.

"lanjutkan dan kau benar-benar akan menyesal."gumamnya dingin. "lanjutkan dan kau akan mengerti mengapa Uchiha ditakuti karena sharingannya."

'sial. Bocah ini..'

Nezumi memalingkan mukanya kesal. Di kejauhan, nampak Tenzou yang melindungi Danzou, sementara Torune tidak terlihat dimanapun.

'hanya dia satu-satunya sekutu yang kumiliki disini.'pikir Nezumi serius. Walau sedongkol apapun dirinya karena merasa direndahkan, ia benar-benar tahu, mengancam seorang sekutu benar-benar tidak akan menguntungkannya. Belum lagi dengan banyaknya Uchiha yang berkeliaran ditempat itu. Menyerang satu sama saja dengan meminta mereka membunuh dirinya. Sebodoh apapun seorang ninja, insting bertahan hidup tetaplah berada dalam peringkat pertama disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

'gaki ini..'batinnya sambil mendengus dongkol. Ia merogoh kantungnya sendiri, sambil mengeluarkan bola-bola aneh berwarna kehitaman. Ada 8 buah disana, ia menggenggam 4 ditangan kanan dan 4 ditangan kiri. Wajahnya kembali melirik kearah Anbu bertopeng serigala di sebelahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, baru kemudian memandang langsung mata sharingan bertomoe 3 itu.

"dengarkan Ookami. Kau tahu sudah tidak banyak yang tersisa dari kita. Hanya kau dan aku disini, dan 2 orang tak berdaya ini."ia menggendikkan dagunya kearah Menma dan Kushina Uzumaki. "aku akan melaksanakan tugasku. Tugas terakhirku, dan kau harus membantuku untuk itu."

Sharingan Naruto berputar pelan, "aku akan membantumu. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hujan senbon masih terus berlangsung di luar. Dan bila perkiraannya benar, maka sebentar lagi tembok tanah jutsu yang melindungi mereka akan menghilang. Naruto memandangi Nezumi serius sementara pria itu memberikannya pistol tanda.

"meskipun Yondaime tidak bergerak ditempatnya, ia tetaplah masih hidup. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menahannya cukup lama sampai aku bisa menghabisinya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dibalik topeng. "dan bagaimana jika keadaan tidak sesuai rencana?"

Nezumi mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan ke-8 bola-bola hitam tadi. "kita akan memakai ini. Jadi menjauhlah."

"apa ini? Kau yakin itu akan berhasil?"Naruto melirik kearah bayi Yondaime dan Kushina Uzumaki secara bergantian. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, bayi Menma kelihatannya lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Sedangkan Nezumi yang melihat ini hanya mendesah pelan.

"kau tahu, kau bahkan mungkin tidak akan selamat melewati ini. Tentu saja hal yang sama akan terjadi pada mereka berdua."

Naruto bergeming. Kemudian ia melirik kearah pistol tanda ditangannya.

"aku akan berusaha. Kau siap?"

Nezumi mengangguk. Detik itu juga Naruto memunculkan kepalanya ke luar bagian dari tembok cekung itu dan menembakkan pistol tanda itu keudara.

"kita harus bergegas."

. . . . . . . . .

Tcrash!

Tcrash!

"ck. Sial. Bangsat kau Yondaime."gerutu Danzou sambil terus bergerak kesana kemari menghindari hujan senbon itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, karena tak ada jalan keluar lain. Jutsu itu masih terus berlangsung, seperti anak panah yang di tembakkan ke arahnya dari langit. Orochimaru tak kalah kesal melihat ini, tak ada yang tak bergerak, kecuali satu hal; kuchiyose milik Danzou, Baku.

Di kejauhan, mata Danzou menangkap siluet berwarna merah darah. Percikan bunga api di langit, pertanda satu hal; ninja Konoha tengah dikirim untuk memeriksa wilayah itu.

'tim pengintai telah mengirim pesan. Sial, ini tak akan berjalan dengan baik bila Hiruzen datang kemari.'

Tjrash!

Dooom!

Letusan bunga api kedua terlihat di angkasa. Mata Danzou melebar melihat ini, binar-binar kesenangan mulai terlihat dimatanya.

'berarti yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya..-'

Tcrash!

"cih!"

Bagian armor di bahu kanan Danzou tertusuk oleh bulu-bulu hitam senbon itu. Ia meringis, meskipun benda-benda itu tidak terlalu menyebabkan kerusakan yang parah, itu cukup efektif untuk memancing keributan, membuat chaos dan yang terpenting mengeksekusi banyak shinobi dalam waktu yang relatif cepat.

" **Mokuton : Mokujoheki!"**

Dinding-dinding kayu pertahanan itu menyelamatkannya dari serbuan maut senbon-senbon yang dilontarkan Minato ke arah langit. Danzou kembali mendecih, kali ini ia mengeluarkan pistol bunga api, di lehernya menempel sebuah masker udara. Ia memandang kearah anbu yang melindunginya. Mokuton No Tenzou, dan memberikan anggukan ringan.

"ini akan menjadi pengorbanan yang besar. Bagi Root, Konoha, Anbu dan para Uchiha. Demi masa depan desa ini, apapun yang terjadi kita harus selamat. Tenzou, setelah ini buka barrier kayu ini dan kita akan melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"SERBU!"

. . . . . . . . .

Bersama para Uchiha

"SERBU!"

Seruan itu terdengar mengisi udara. Sementara beberapa Uchiha yang tersisa berdiri di belakang Fugaku. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, di kejauhan bunga api pertanda bahwa terdapat pasukan pro Yondaime menyilaukan langit. Ia menghela napasnya beberapa kali, kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada katana di punggungnya.

"Taichou.."

"mari sudahi semua ini. SERBU!"

Dan dengan komando itu satu per satu dari mereka menyerbu kearah Yondaime yang sekarang tengah terduduk ditengah lembah.

'kalau ini adalah akhir maka ini benar-benar akan menjadi akhir.'

Orochimaru dikejauhan yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kemudian tertawa kecil sambil lagi-lagi melirik kearah langit malam dengan bunga api yang mulai menghilang itu.

'akan menarik untuk melihat akhirnya. Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan meninggalkan kerusuhan ini sebelum sensei kemari.'matanya berkilat saat memandang Yondaime lagi. "selamat tinggal Yondaime."

Dan kepulan asap putih muncul diikuti dengan menghilangnya sosok sannin Konoha itu.

. . . . . . . . .

Serangan kunai muncul dari segala arah. Yondaime yang menyadari ini langsung menutup mulutnya kemudian mulai bergerak. Pria itu dengan sigap bershunshin sambil menghunus kunai ditangannya.

CTRASH!

 **"HAHAHA INI BENAR-BENAR MENYENANGKAN SEJAK TERAKHIR KALI-"**

Dari arah bawah tanah muncul rantai yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Yondaime yang menyadari ini langsung berusaha mengangkat kakinya, namun saying, benda tadi terlalu kuat dan menyeretnya kea rah si pemilik rantai.

"kau benar-benar liar Yondaime.;. benar-benar liar."gumamnya sambil mengarahkan rantai ditangannya untuk membelit tubuh pria berambut kuning itu. "ini akan memberi cukup banyak waktu.."

Dikejauhan seorang anbu bertopeng Ookami bersama para Uchiha yang tersisa mencabuti kunai hiraishin yang tersebar disegala penjuru tempat itu. Mereka mengumpulkannya dalam satu tempat. Menumpukkannya satu sama lain seolah-olah itu besi tidak terpakai yang tidak berguna.

'selesai, lalu?'

Tepat setelah berpikir seperti itu Naruto mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Dan dalam sekejab beberapa orang tumbang dengan lengan terpotong yang berserakan di tanah. Lembah itu, entah untuk yang kesekian kali kembali dipenuhi jeritan kesakitan para ninja.

"OOKAMI!"

Dari jauh Nezumi melemparkan padanya satu buah bungkusan hitam. Naruto menangkap itu dengan sigap dan langsung mengeluarkan isinya, berupa ke-8 bola padat yang tadi ditunjukkan Nezumi padanya. Pria itu mengangguk dari balik topengnya, kemudian kembali bershunshin dan dalam sekejab mata rantai-rantai kembali menyelimuti tubuh Yondaime.

"CEPAT!"

Yondaime berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi rantai itu cukup kuat untuk menahannya. Wajahnya bergerak-gerak sambil menyeringai menyeramkan, ia melirik kearah Nezumi sambil terkekeh pelan.

 **"KAU BODOH!"** teriaknya sambil menyemburkan kembali senbon bulu burung gagak yang menusuk kearah kepala Anbu bertopeng tikus itu. **"BENAR-BENAR DUNGU!"**

"sial kau Yondaime!"

Lagi-lagi Yondaime menghilang dari jangkauannya. Kembali menyisir lawan yang mencoba menusuknya menggunakan tanto dan katana.

 **"KAU? AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL SHARINGANMU DAN MEMBERIKANNYA KEPADA CIVILIAN!"**

Crash!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yondaime mencabut mata pria itu sambil tertawa kegirangan. **"BERIKAN AKU LAGI!"**

Sementara Naruto dengan cepat menggambar lingkaran diatas bidang yang dipilihnya cukup datar. Ia meletakkan ke-8 buah bola hitam tadi secara melingkar dalam jarak yang sama. Dari kejauhan tampak kilauan kuning menghilang kesana kemari walau dalam jangkauan yang lebih kecil dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Yondaime!"Anbu Nezumi mengejarnya. "MONSTER KEMARI KAU!"

Yondaime berlari-lari sambil sesekali menghilang dan muncul di tempat lain. Ia berlari sedikit berjongkok menyerupai kera yang melompat-lompat.

 **"KAU KIRA AKU BODOH?! RANTAI CHAKRA MENJIJIKANMU ITU AKAN MENARIK CHAKRAKU, KENAPA AKU HARUS MENDEKAT?!"** ia menghindari serbuan dari beberapa Uchiha yang secara tiba-tiba menembakkan shurikkennya. Yondaime menghindari itu dengan cara menebaskan kunainya di depan dada. Semuanya tertangkis, pria itu kembali tertawa dan menghampiri lawannya satu per satu.

TCRASH!

 **"KAU MAHLUK UCHIHA BODOH!"** teriakan kembali terdengar. Ia menghilang lagi sambil melemparkan mayat tadi kesamping. Menghampiri Uchiha lainnya yang sudah siap untuk menusukkan katana mereka ke-dadanya. Yondaime menghindari ini dengan berkayang, kemudian menendang lutut pria itu dan menyabet tenggorokannya. Darah menyiprat dari leher pria itu ke wajahnya.

 **"MANA PASUKANMU DANZOU?! UCHIHA MANA KAU?!-"**

Sriiiiiing!

Dari kejauhan muncul serbuan shuriken kearah pria kuning itu. Sumbernya tak lain dari arah kegelapan yang tidak jelas arah serangannya.

Trank!

Trank!

Syuuut! Syuuut!

"kegilaanmu.. aku harus mengakhirinya. Minato.."

Serbuan shurikken masih menggila. Minato yang melihat ini sebagai tantangan langsung kembali menangkisnya menggunakan kunai kunai cabang tiga yang digenggamnya erat.

 **"BERI AKU FUGAKU! BERI AKU SEMUA YANG KAU PUNYA!"**

Fugaku mendecih. Sementara waktu terus berjalan ia menghentikan serangannya. Minato yang merasakan serangan lawannya mengendur tertawa aneh. Ia menegakkan posisi tubuh yang tadinya merunduk defensive ke pola normal. Saat ini ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang, berkacak pinggang sambil memandang sinting kearah Fugaku Uchiha.

 **"KAU MEMANG SELALU BODOH FUGAKU. AKU MASIH BERDIRI, KENAPA BERHENTI?"** tanyannya dungu. **"AKU MASIH BERDIRI! KAU LIHAT AKU?!"** ia melompat-lompat di tempat.

 **"APA AKU HARUS MENYERANGMU DULU?"** tambahnya dengan wajah linglung.

"kau benar-benar gila Minato, benar-benar gila."ungkap Fugaku sambil merapatkan genggaman tangannya. Secara otomatis benang chakra kasat mata yang tadi dihubungkan ke tiap shurikkennya terhubung satu sama lain, membentuk simpul dan menjebak Minato Namikaze ditengah-tengahnya.

'apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini sahabatku..'pikir Fugaku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak jauh darinya, tepat ditengah-tengah lilitan kawat chakranya Minato memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh. Tubuh pria itu bergerak gelisah ditempat. Bukan seperti apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Minato Namikaze aka Yondaime Hokage, melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

'apa yang membuatmu menjadi aneh begini..'pikir Fugaku sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kawat-kawat chakra itu.

.

Flashback.

 _. . . . . . . . ._

 _Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun tengah berdiri sambil menyentuh kawat pagar pembatas tempat bermain. Di dalamnya bocah lelaki lain seusianya tengah berlari-lari menendang-nendang kaleng untuk disepak. Mereka kelihatan begitu bahagia, bersendah gurau diselimuti oleh matahari sore yang kemerahan. Tak ada yang berhenti sejenak untuk menyadari keberadaannya bahkan hanya untuk menyapanya. Semua orang seperti tidak melihat keberadaannya sama sekali._

" _kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam? Aku melihatmu seperti orang bodoh berdiri disini."_

 _Mata Fugaku melebar, ia menoleh kearah sebelah kanannya. Disana bocah lain berambut pirang memandanginya sambil memakan es krim. Lagi-lagi matanya melebar, Fugaku Uchiha, tidak pernah makan es krim seumur hidupnya._

" _kau mau ini?"Tanya polos Minato sambil menyodorkan es krimnya yang sudah dimakan sebagian._

 _Fugaku mendengus. "apa kau sedang memberiku makanan sisa? Uchiha tidak memakan makanan sisa."_

 _Minato mengangguk-angguk. Ia menepuk kantung celananya, kemudian meraba bagian dalam kantung. Tidak ada uang yang tersisa di kantung itu._

" _tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikanmu es krim."_

 _Fugaku memandang Minato datar. "tak usah. Aku tak terlalu menginginkan benda berair menjijikkan seperti itu."_

 _Sementara Minato yang mendengar ini menggeleng. Anak rambutnya ikut bergerak ketika ia melakukannya._

" _kau harus mencobanya! Aku akan meminta pada anak-anak disana untuk memberiku uang. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim."gumam Minato serius. Kemudian ia menghabiskan es krimnya, masih diiringi dengan pandangan penasaran Fugaku ia memasuki pintu pagar tempat bermain itu. Malangnya, ternyata orang yang ia kira seumuran tadi ternyata adalah kakak kelas mereka di akademi ninja. Bocah-bocah itu terlihat lebih besar saat Minato mendekatinya._

 _Klengkeng!_

 _Minato yang tidak tahu apa-apa menendang kaleng yang sedang perebutkan mereka. Seketika permainan berhenti dan saat itulah semua orang mulai mengerubunginya._

" _kau bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Seharusnya aku sudah mencetak poin tadi!"gerutu salah satu anak berambut cokelat sambil memandang Minato jengkel. Bocah lain secara bersahutan mulai mendekati Minato, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama._

" _KAU MEMBUAT KAMI KALAH! KAMI KEHILANGAN POIN GARA-GARA KAU!"teriak yang lain._

" _DUREN SIALAN KAU!"bocah besar itu sudah siap memukulnya. Tapi Minato buru-buru menyergah. "aku kemari ingin minta uang kalian untuk beli es krim."_

 _Bocah berambut biru yang berada paling luar dari lingkaran itu menaikkan alisnya. Ia mendekat dengan cepat. "KAU INGIN MEMALAK KAMI?! KAU AKAN TAHU APA RASA ES KRIM SEBENARNYA!"_

 _Dan serentak bocah-bocah itu memukuli Minato Namikaze. Sementara Fugaku Uchiha hanya mampu memandangi dari luar dengan pandangan bingung. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain terlebih orang-orang di luar klan Uchiha. Tapi apakah seburuk ini jika berinteraksi dengan orang di luar klan?_

' _aku tidak akan bersosialisasi dengan non Uchiha kalau begitu.'pikir Fugaku kecil sambil membuka pintu pagar dan merangsek masuk ke dalam taman bermain itu. Tak ada yang melihat kehadirannya, karena semua anak sibuk memukuli Minato, beberapa bahkan sampai menendangi bocah itu._

" _HEI KALIAN! BERHENTI!"_

 _Semua anak otomatis melihat kearah belakang mereka, hanya untuk mendapati bocah berambut hitam lain yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan serius. Salah satu dari mereka berkacak pinggang, "kalau kami tidak ingin berhenti kau ingin apa? Ingin ikut dipukuli bersama duren ini?"_

 _Fugaku mendecak. "tinggalkan dia. Atau kau akan menyesal."_

 _Bocah paling besar berambut pendek menghadapkan tubuh kearahnya. Dari tanda lahir di pipinya tampak jelas bahwa anak itu adalah seorang Akimichi._

" _buat kami menyesal BOCAH!"seketika teman-temannya tertawa mendengar itu. "uhu.. apakah kau ingin melarikan diri sekarang?"cibirnya sambil memandangi Fugaku yang memandanginya dengan pandangan serius tanda kekesalan. "oh lucu sekali.. apakah bocah ini ingin membunuhku dengan tatapan itu."mereka tertawa lagi._

" _atau.-"belum sempat ia mengucapkan cibirannya. Dari arah depan, tepatnya dari kedua mata bocah berambut hitam tadi muncul warna merah yang begitu familiar diingatannya. Sebab mereka adalah murid akademi yang mempelajari sejarah Konoha, tentu saja ia mengenali mata itu. Mata merah bertomoe 2 yang berputar memandanginya sengit._

" _AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN MEMBAYAR UNTUK MENGHINAKU!"teriak Fugaku yang langsung merangsek maju menyerang mereka. "DAN AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN MERASAKAN SAKIT YANG TEMANKU RASAKAN!"_

. . . . . . . . .

Flashback end.

'teman ya..'pikir Fugaku Miris. 'bahkan waktu itu adalah kali pertama kita berbicara, kau sudah menanggung pukulan karenaku.. tapi kau tidak menjadi seperti ini. Apa ini Minato.. apa yang terjadi padamu..'

"BAKU!"

Pikiran Fugaku diinterupsi dengan teriakan Danzou diikuti dengan tarikan udara yang begitu besar kearah selatan. Tempat altar berbentuk segi delapan dipersiapkan. Fugaku sebisa mungkin mengalirkan chakra ke kakinya untuk menahan gerakan itu, tapi sayang, tarikan kuchiyose besar milik Danzou itu begitu kuat. Mereka tersedot kearah altar dengan cepat. Di lain pihak Yondaime Hokage aka Minato yang telah terjerat kawat chakra sebelumnya ikut meronta, berusaha lari dengan cara mengaktifkan hiraishin.

'ini..'

. . . . . . . .

Beberapa menit sebelum Baku melepaskan jutsunya.

Memang jika dikatakan kuchiyose mana yang paling dapat menahan serangan fisik dan senjata, hanya ada dua kuchiyose yang akan mampu menyatatkan nama. Satu Chimera Baku, dan Salamander milik Hanzo. Dua kuchiyose ini memang spesialis kedalam kuchiyose petarung pasif yang lebih banyak melakukan pertahanan, walau juga dapat bersifat menyerang.

Semua orang berlarian kesana-kemari, sementara Kuchiyose ini hanya diem ditempatnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia memang tidak terpengaruh dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan Yondaime. Danzou yang melihat ini menyeringai, kemudian kembali melirik kearah tempat terakhir bunga api melayang diudara. Sekarang jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Di kejauhan, salah satu Anbunya telah menyiapkan altar sementara Fugaku Uchiha telah berhasil menangkap Yondaime. Ia berdiri mendekati Kuchiyosenya, menyentuh mahluk itu yang serta merta langsung berdiri.

"giliranmu Baku."

. . . . . . . . . .

Nezumi langsung berkonsentrasi saat melihat Fugaku Uchiha menangkap Yondaime Hokage. Matanya kembali melirik kearah partnernya, Anbu Ookami yang saat ini tengah bersiaga di luar sisi altar.

"inilah akhirnya Ookami. Kau siap?"

Anbu serigala itu mengangguk mantap. Tapi beberapa kali matanya mencuri pandang kearah bayi mungil yang sekarang tengah tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya. Entah wanita itu sudah mati atau belum, tak ada yang dapat memastikan itu lebih baik dari Nezumi. Pria ini memandangi partnernya serius.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"gumamnya tegas. "tak aka nada yang selamat Ookami. Tak ada."

Tapi tetap saja Anbu serigala itu berulang kali kembali melirik kearah bayi berambut blonde itu. Tatapannya begitu aneh dan sulit diartikan, Nezumi menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

"kau masih berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya bukankah begitu?"

Naruto aka Anbu Ookami mengangguk. "aku mengingat ibuku saat melihat wanita itu. Ibu yang tak pernah bisa kuselamatkan."

Nezumi mengangguk, ia melirik kearah Kuchiyose Baku, hewan chimera oranye itu sudah siap membuka mulutnya. Itu artinya mereka tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk berdiskusi. Semuanya akan berlangsung dengan cepat setelah itu sebelum semuanya gagal.

Nezumi meraba dadanya, ia menyentuhnya sebentar kemudian bercak kehitaman mulai muncul disana. Bercak berbentuk garis di sepanjang lengan, dan lehernya. Naruto yang memandangi ini kelihatan sedikit terkejut.

"Ookami, apapun yang terjadi sebisa mungkin keluarlah dari altar ini. Aku hanya bias menjanjikan itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih sebagai kapten..-"belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Chimera raksasa itu telah melepaskan jutsunya, berupa daya tarik luar biasa kearah monster itu. Dilain hal karena posisi berdirinya yang berada di belakang Nezumi maka pria itu harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak ikut tertarik. Mereka harus menangkap Yondaime tepat di altar itu.

CKRAK!

Rantai chakra besar muncul dari belakang pinggang Anbu Nezumi, menahannya sekuat tenaga di tanah tempatnya berdiri.

"LARILAH!"gumamnya sambil terus menghadap kedepan siap menyambut Yondaime. "LARI DARI ALTAR INI OOKAMI!"

Naruto sempat kebingungan, untuk beberapa saat ia sempat merasa ragu. Tapi belum sempat ia meneruskan pikirannya, gelombang angin besar yang dikeluarkan oleh hewan buas dibelakang mereka juga turut menariknya.

"LARI! LARI OOKAMI-"

Waktu terasa melambat, diikuti dengan suara angin yang begitu besar, Yondaime masuk kearea altar, diikuti dengan Fugaku Uchiha yang ikut terseret kedalamnya. Detik terasa melambat saat tiba-tiba segel ditubuh Nezumi aktif mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang. Berikut dengan suara ledakan yang begitu besar.

'itu bukan suara ledakan segel..'pikir Anbu serigala itu sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

.

Danzou yang memakai masker udara langsung melompat keluar dari areal itu. Sebab ledakan segel Nezumi langsung menyusul selang ledakan pertama. Asap keunguan memenuhi lembah itu, seolah-olah menjadi kabut abadi yang memang alami berasal dari sana. Hanya terdapat dua orang anbu dan dua orang Uchiha yang berdiri bersamanya. Mereka memandangi areal itu dengan pandangan campur aduk.

"ck.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DANZOU! KAPTEN FUGAKU BERADA DISANA-"belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan ucapannya ia keburu terjatuh ketanah. Memegangi dadanya kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"KAU… Penghianat."

Dua suara tubuh terjatuh itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di kawasan itu. Danzou mengabsen anbunya, sebelum kemudian membuat segel pengembali Kuchiyose. Langit malam itu terasa begitu terang, entah bagaimana sebab selanjutnya bunga api lain kembali melayang di udara.

'aku sudah mengakhiri rezimmu Yondaime.'pikirnya netral. Tapi entah bagaimana hari itu terasa seperti kemenangan besar baginya. 'tinggal mengurus Orochimaru.'

Sejenak ia memandang bulan di langit, kemudian melirik kearah Tenzou, dan dua anbu bertopeng polos lainnya.

"ayo pergi."

Diikuti dengan siluet hitam, keempatnya melarikan diri dari lembah beracun konoha itu.

'racun Amegakure, racun yang membunuh sensei..'pikir Danzou dalam diam. 'apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini Hiruzen?'

TBC

review boss


End file.
